A Mother's Love
by the-writer1988
Summary: The Council grants Obi-Wan permission to free Anakin's mother from slavery. Can Shmi's bond with her son prevent his fall to the dark side or only accelerate it? Set 1 year post TPM and beyond. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **A Mother's Love

**Author: **the-writer1988

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Wars. George Lucas does.

**Characters: **Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shmi Skywalker, and many others

**Era: **One year post TPM and beyond.

**Summary: **The Council grants Obi-Wan permission to free Anakin's mother from slavery. Can Shmi's bond with her son prevent his fall to the dark side or only accelerate it? Set 1year post TPM and beyond.

**Author's Notes: **This was an idea that came to me, so I thought I'd write it. The story will explore the bond between Anakin and his mother and what influences she has on his life. This doesn't necessary mean he is safe from the Dark Side... Oh no...

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter One**

Anakin Skywalker had not settled.

His emotional attachment to his mother had made it difficult to train him to let go of his attachment to her. Ever since leaving his mother behind in slavery on Tatooine, the young boy had struggled to forget the one who had brought him up, to move on with his life and focus on the path of a Jedi.

Anakin Skywalker was not a normal Jedi apprentice. He had not been raised in the Temple from birth. He had not been a Youngling. Instead he had been born into slavery on an outer-rim world, and by luck (or the Force), he had been discovered by a Jedi Knight who had been forced to make an emergency landing on the desert world that he had called home for the first nine years of his life.

At nine years old he had been too old to begin his training and had been turned down by the Council. It had only been the re-emergence of the Sith and Anakin's exploits during the battle of Naboo that had prompted the Council to reverse its decision. The apprentice of the Jedi that had discovered Anakin had promised his dying Master to train him, and Obi-Wan Kenobi's insistence to keep that promise had also overturned the original decision.

A year into his training and Anakin Skywalker hadn't settled despite his best efforts to do so and his Master's help in guiding him.

It was exactly a year to the day that Qui-Gon Jinn had been murdered in battle and Obi-Wan Kenobi had become a full Jedi Knight and taken Anakin as his apprentice.

Now the young Knight stood before the Jedi Council, without his Apprentice's knowledge, for he had an idea that might help his young charge if it was granted, though the no attachments rule would prove problematic as Obi-Wan's idea meant that special circumstances would be created for Anakin that were not approved for anyone else.

But Anakin was supposedly the Chosen One, said to bring balance to the Force. He had to be trained, there was no doubt about it, but his inability to settle had hampered his progress, and Obi-Wan was frustrated that his attempts to teach the boy was falling on deaf ears. He considered himself a failure.

He shouldn't have been training Anakin. Technically, as a new Jedi Knight, he should not have taken a Padawan (and the boy wouldn't officially be his Padawan until he was thirteen). The general rule was that he should have settled into his role as a Knight for a few years before considering taking a student but Anakin had been thrust upon him by his promise to his deceased Master. He didn't mind that he had done that, the boy was incredibly gifted but as a new Knight with no experience in the field, how could he be expected to train someone adequately?

Anakin had learnt a lot in his first year, that couldn't be denied but he felt that if other issues were addressed, he would have more success in teaching the young boy, and he hoped that the Council would consider his request and not flat-out deny it because it would be in violation of the Jedi Code that they had all sworn to upon entering the Order (though most Younglings didn't make that oath until they had been selected as a Padawan by a Knight or Master at the age of thirteen). Anakin had taken the oath two days after the Battle of Naboo though the title 'Padawan' wouldn't be granted to him until his thirteenth birthday.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the centre of the Jedi Council, taking a deep breath, composing his words to make the request that he was certain would be denied to him. But he had to try.

"Knight Kenobi, a request you have of us, yes?" Yoda prompted. The small green Jedi was one of the most respected Jedi in the Order, no one could fool him. Obi-Wan had his suspicions that Master Yoda already knew what he wanted to ask.

Obi-Wan bowed to the room at large. "I do, Masters. It concerns my apprentice." He hesitated, unsure of how to proceed; how to best phrase his request. "Anakin has been here for a year. He has… struggled to find his place. He has made a lot of progress in a short space of time but he remains out of touch with his fellow initiates, possibly due to his upbringing and his emotional attachment to his mother. I do not believe that we can simply make him ignore this attachment he has. It's doubly hard for him because he left his mother in slavery. He has told me more than once that when he is a Knight, he will free her."

He could see several members of the Council frown upon that ambition. Jedi did not have ambition.

"I do not blame him for that desire. It sits hard on his shoulders that while he is living a life of freedom, his mother is trapped in a dark world. His studies will always be hampered by his love for his mother and the fact that he misses her. I believe it would be beneficial to Anakin's training – and would greatly help him settle - if the Council freed his mother from slavery. She doesn't have to come here, but she could be a calming influence on Anakin if she was present in his life in some way, he would have one less thing to worry about if she was no longer enslaved. His entry into the Order was unorthodox but because of this, I stand by the idea that freeing Shmi Skywalker would be beneficial to his training. I am asking the Council for permission to allow me to travel to Tatooine and to buy his mother from the Toydarian that owns her."

He fell silent, waiting for a response from the members of the Council. He could feel the Force permeating around him as all the Master's thought through his proposal and the positives and negatives that would come about if they agreed.

"Attachment is forbidden," said Adi Gallia. "If Anakin Skywalker is indeed the Chosen One could his mother's presence hamper his training more so than it already is? If we feed his attachment we run the risk of this happening."

"Or," said the softly-spoken Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Cerean Jedi Master, "it could help his progress. The Order made special circumstances for me because of the low birth rate of males of my species. I have five wives and seven children and it hasn't hampered my ability to be a Jedi."

Mace conceded his point. "But it is rare that we grant something like that."

"If we agreed to this, what would happen with the boy's mother?" Plo Koon asked.

"That I do not have a definite answer for," replied Obi-Wan steadily. "There would be several options open to us however. We could set her up on a Republic world with funds and allow Anakin visits every-so-often, or set her up here on Coruscant and help her get a job and allow Anakin visits, or the more beneficial one that I think could help my apprentice more is employ Shmi Skywalker at the Temple and continue to grant her access to her son on a very regular basis. His attachment to his mother won't ever be broken; he loves her too much for that. It would be bad if we tried to break their bond."

Mace Windu frowned. "Having his mother that close could turn against us."

"I don't believe it will. I think her presence will help soothe him, help him focus more on his studies and she will encourage him. Anakin never had the benefit of a crèche tutelage, he lacks the encouragement given to initiates at that age. Shmi Skywalker could fulfil that role that I am unable to fill in his training's absence from a young age. I'm his teacher but I cannot praise him all the time… his mother could be the focus he needs to make him become the best Jedi he is capable of becoming. I am prepared to take full responsibility and any punishment the Council sees fit if I am proven wrong in my assertions that Shmi Skywalker could prove a positive factor to Anakin's training," he finished, folding his arms across his chest and waited.

"Full responsibility you are prepared to take, yes?" questioned Yoda.

He had already addressed that in his request but Obi-Wan understood that they wanted more than just banal words from him. It had to come from his heart. If Anakin's attachment to his mother led him down a dark path he would have to be prepared to kill him. Any Master knew this and accepted that responsibility when they took a Padawan.

Steeling himself he spoke without hesitation. "Yes, I am." He projected his feelings into the Force, knowing full well that the Jedi Master's seated around him would all be able to sense his commitment and promise to take up the mantle.

His request was unorthodox and could alienate Anakin further from his fellow Jedi, but he had struggled to make friends, and spent most of his free time alone. Though Anakin had told his Master that he no longer cried about his mother, Obi-Wan knew that he did on a regular occurrence. He hadn't mentioned anything to the boy because he hoped that Anakin would come to him if he felt it was becoming too much of a problem.

But then, there was the impression that Obi-Wan had, that his young charge did not feel that he could confide his inner thoughts with him. They had forged a Master-Padawan bond but it wasn't _strong _or _full of trust_ as a bond should be like.

Obi-Wan, after all, was not the Jedi that Anakin wanted to train him. Qui-Gon should have been the one to train him but his death had halted that desire and Obi-Wan had been willing to take him on as his apprentice. No one else would have done and if not, they'd have sent him back to Tatooine and probably back into enslavement.

The Council members were trading glances as Obi-Wan continued to stand in the centre of the chamber. He could feel curiosity in the Force. There were some Master's on the Council, he could feel, were willing to give Anakin the benefit of the doubt and allow him access to his mother. There were others that felt it would violate the Jedi code.

But in the end the final decision was up to Mace Windu. He and Yoda shared collective responsibility for the Order but Mace was the one who had agreed to Anakin's training in the first place after Qui-Gon's death… he had the authority to make this decision with Obi-Wan's request.

"I do not like this," began Mace, "but you have indicated you would take responsibility for everything. It would be on your own head."

"I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't prepared to admit any responsibility in Anakin's future actions," answered Obi-Wan truthfully. "I am the one responsible for his training. I cannot wiggle myself out of that."

Mace leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together in front of him. There was a hard look on his face. "Very well. We will grant your request. You may travel to Tatooine – without your apprentice – and free Shmi Skywalker from slavery. We will give you the necessary funds that should cover her worth to her owner. You will bring her here and we will employ her as Temple staff but she will live in the city, and Skywalker will not be allowed to live with her."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan bowed. They had granted his request, albeit grudgingly; it was up to him to prove to them that they were making the right decision.

* * *

**Mos Espa, Tatooine**

Dressed in a simple poncho that was draped over his Jedi garments Obi-Wan walked into Mos Espa. He had parked the small star-ship in a landing bay in the space port.

He was not anticipating that freeing Shmi would be easy. He had ensured that he had the correct currency, having remembered that Qui-Gon had been unable to buy the Hyperdrive part they had required from Watto before with Republic credits. He didn't know whether he had enough to buy her freedom but he had been assured that someone of Shmi's age would not be worth much, but just in case Watto drove a hard bargain, he had bought along enough to compensate for that. The money had come from the Jedi Council's funds, something they had not been too keen on allowing him access to, but they had reluctantly agreed. Since Obi-Wan wasn't paid money in his role of a Jedi, he could not fund Shmi's fee himself.

Watto's shop, Obi-Wan noted, was fairly small compared to a lot of the other businesses scattered around in the main street. It had a pointed roof which resembled that of a Toydarian home on their home world.

_Anakin's former master clearly wanted his home comforts… _

Obi-Wan walked into shop, his keen eyes searching around him, taking in every detail. For a small shop, there was a lot stacked into it. The Toydarian was nowhere in sight, however there was a middle-aged woman standing behind the counter, her curious brown eyes watching him as he moved towards her. She wore slave's garb and there was a sad loneliness evident in her eyes.

This was Shmi Skywalker, the mother of Anakin, and she missed her son terribly.

"Can I help you?" she asked; her voice was soft.

He gave her a gentle smile. "I need to speak to your master, regarding a matter that only he can deal with. Would it be possible to talk to him now?"

"I will find for you," she answered. "Please wait here." She left the main shop and moved out into the Junk Yard leaving Obi-Wan alone to his thoughts.

This was a woman who terribly missed her son, who was living a life that was not fulfilling for her. He could tell by the aura around her that she was suffering from nightmares, and that she was trying not to worry for her son, which was undoubtedly the crux of her nightmarish dreams. She was desperately lonely with nothing to live for apart from the hope that one day she would see her son again. No one deserved the life of a slave but she had been unfortunate in her life to have been made one, though he didn't know the full details.

He was bought out of his thoughts when Shmi returned a few minutes later, preceded by a blue Toydarian, who immediately flew in front of Obi-Wan.

"Ah, a tourist!" the guttly sound rasped forth from the Toydarian's mouth. "What can I get ya?"

Obi-Wan decided to be blunt. "I want to buy your slave from you." From his pocket he withdrew the local currency and placed an amount on the counter. "10,000 Tatooine credits."

Watto flew back in surprise. "You what?"

Shmi had maintained a calm composure throughout the small exchange but Obi-Wan had sensed her anxiety heighten that if she was taken away from this place then Anakin would never see her again.

"I want to buy your slave from you," he repeated. He put his hand into his pouch once more and withdrew another smaller pouch filled with money. "20,000 Tatooine credits." Shmi wasn't even worth that much due to her age but he understood that the Toydarian dealer would not willingly part with his only slave. "You know how much she is worth, included in what I am prepared to pay for her, are expenses you would miss out on without her help, plus," he pulled out another pouch, "another 10,000 credits on top of that to allow you to hire or – if you must – buy another slave." He hated the idea of suggesting to the slave owner to buy another one but he had to make himself look authentic and not for Watto to suspect that he was a Jedi. If he found out he was a Jedi he could potentially keep Shmi until Obi-Wan paid up a lot more money than he had on him.

"Why woulda tourist want a slave?" demanded Watto.

Obi-Wan smirked. "I'm not a tourist, rather a profiteer in older slaves." Another lie but one he hoped would make Watto release Shmi to Obi-Wan.

"A profit in older slaves?" laughed the Toydarian. "There's no market out there for them!"

"If you believe that then you won't mind selling her to me. 35,000 credits. That is my final offer." What he was offering for Shmi was the price of a slave at full health at the age of sixteen, the primary age to be a slave and worth the most. Surely Watto couldn't turn that down to keep a middle-aged woman?

"You are offering more than I would expect to receive…" started Watto.

"If you want less money for your slave…" Obi-Wan began.

"No!" Watto was quick to backtrack. "35,000 is the fee I will accept. It's your loss… you won't make much money from her. I win."

Obi-Wan merely smiled. If only the slaver knew exactly what fate entailed for Shmi Skywalker.

"I have no use for depressed slaves that are barely able to work in an adequate manner," Watto continued harshly. "She hasn't been the same since that boy of hers was taken by that Jedi a year ago. If you find use for her, I want to know … just to see how much profit you've lost in paying this much for her." The Toydarian flew to some cabinets he had stored at the top of his shop, bringing down a bunch of papers. He laid them out on the counter: the ownership forms for Shmi Skywalker, as well as the deactivator that controlled the chip that Watto had implanted in both Anakin and his mother when he had won them. Watto filled out the transferral form for slave ownership to Obi-Wan before passing the pen over to the Jedi who signed his name, thereby becoming the official owner of Shmi.

"I want you to deactivate her chip."

"It was done a few months ago," admitted Watto. "I thought she'd run away after her boy left. I'd rather not deal with the _legal _matters that her messy death would have caused if she had gone out of range of the transmitter."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. He picked up the papers and folded them up, slipping them into a pocket underneath his poncho. "Time to leave," he said. "It was good doing business with you, Watto."

"My pleasure…" The Toydarian was already fingering the stack of coins that Obi-Wan had given him as payment. He was far more interested in the money then his former slave's departure.

Obi-Wan fixed Shmi with a cold, hard stare – just for pretence in case Watto decided to take back his slave. "Come. You have work to do for me." He hated how he had to treat her just for a few moments. "You can pick up your stuff from your quarters on the way back to my ship."

Shmi nodded numbly. They departed from the shop.

* * *

There was something strange about the man that had just convinced Watto to sell her. She was certain he wasn't a slave trader either. She couldn't place _why _but there was something about him that told her he was here for a completely different reason.

He trailed a few steps behind her as they walked through the marketplace of Mos Espa to the slave quarters. Reaching her quarters, Shmi palmed open the door and walked inside, her new owner following behind her.

"You know I'm not who I appear to be…" he said before the door had even closed.

Shmi turned to face him. "Yes, I do, but I can't place you or fathom out why you paid that amount of money for me."

The man smiled at her. He had a nice smile hidden by an auburn beard and his blue-grey eyes sparkled. "Your son is worth it."

"My son?" Shmi was breathless. Did this man know her son? How did he? And then her eyes flickered downward and through a gap at the bottom of his poncho she spied his lightsaber. "You're a Jedi?"

He nodded. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. I am training your son to be a Jedi."

Her son was going to be a Jedi! She felt elevated by knowing for sure that was what her son was doing. And this man was training him… but then she realised… "What about Qui-Gon Jinn? He said he'd train him."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Qui-Gon died shortly after he freed Anakin. He was my Master and I promised that I'd train Anakin as he died."

Shmi's heart nearly broke. Qui-Gon had been so kind. He had tried to free her as well but he'd only succeeded in obtaining freedom for her son: the one who deserved it most. She had stayed behind, her heart falling to pieces at allowing her son to leave. But it had been his destiny. He wasn't destined to remain a slave for the rest of his life. "I'm sorry. He was a good man."

A slight smile tugged at his lips. "He was. He taught me everything that I know." He fell silent, obviously lost in memories.

Shmi bit her lip. What to do now? She was free – well she assumed she was…

"You are," the Jedi answered. "I'm freeing you. I'm taking you back to Coruscant with me. The Jedi Council have agreed to employ you in the Temple. You'll be paid a wage and provided with a home. You and Anakin can remain in touch – his Jedi training is too important for him to live with you, but you'll be allowed to have contact with him, which other young Jedi Initiates do not have with their families. Anakin has unusual circumstances and the Council have agreed to bend the rules a little." He shifted on his feet, obviously feeling a little uncomfortable with what he was about to reveal. "I hope your presence will mean that Anakin can settle down and really focus on his studies. He's doing well but he has a focus to free you and that's not healthy for a Jedi to have. If you are given your freedom but have a presence in his life, you might give him the stability he needs to become the great Jedi he can be and will be."

Shmi hesitated. "I'm not sure I should go… My place is here."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it isn't. You place is where your heart is, and you heart resides with your son."

He was right, she knew that. "Is he really alright? Does he know you've come here?"

"No, he doesn't. All Anakin knows is that I have gone on an errand at the behest of the Council. He's back on Coruscant, hopefully studying hard, when he's not busy sneaking out the Temple at odd hours of the night." He rolled his eyes. Anakin had a habit of leaving the Temple resulting in much frustration for his Master who was a stickler for rules, but he couldn't help smiling all the same.

"Anakin was always a very inquisitive child. I'm not surprised he's exploring at every opportunity," said Shmi, feeling more at ease around this man, as she gradually began to pack up the few belongings she had been allowed to own.

The Jedi laughed. "The amount of times I've had to chase after him… it doesn't make me look like a good Master." He glanced around the hovel that Shmi called home. "I'll make sure you get a nice spacious apartment on Coruscant. You deserve your freedom as much as Anakin. Everyone who is a slave does…" he sighed, "but I can't free all of them. And the Jedi can't just go around paying to free everyone either."

"I was unlucky," began Shmi hesitantly. "Has Anakin ever told you how I came to be a slave?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, he hasn't. He's very tight-lipped about his past which is problematic… A Jedi and his Padawan are meant to be completely open with one another. It's how we learn… I have sensed Anakin holding things back, and I have asked, but I respect him too much to push the issue… to force him to relieve a life that he finds quite sensitive because of its relation to you."

Shmi could understand that. Her son had, had the chance to move away from his life of slavery. Why would he want to relieve it? She couldn't understand why this man would need to know about Anakin's past but she wouldn't press the issue. She was volunteering her own history to him instead. Perhaps that might help him understand why it was such a sensitive topic to Anakin.

"I was very young when my father and mother and my older sister and younger brother left our home. I don't even know what planet it was. I remember dad saying he wanted to travel the stars so he made enough money to purchase a ship and we left. I can't recall where we were en-route to but we got pulled out of hyperspace and attacked by pirates. They separated and sold us to different bidders. I was six years old. I can barely remember my family. I'm forty-one years old now. It's been thirty-four years since I last saw them."

Obi-Wan felt sadness well up. Shmi missed her family despite barely remembering them. A part of him wanted to promise her that he would help her find them, but he was already doing too much of what was permitted of him by freeing her and allowing her to be with her son.

"I have been sold several times in my life. Some Masters have been kind to me, others not so kind. I was nearly freed once but my Master died before she could release me and I was sold on. I didn't have much to live for until Ani came into my life. I still don't know how it happened. I have never asked questions how he came to be but I'm glad he did because he made my life living as a slave bearable." She wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"And now you are free, to see him again," answered Obi-Wan. "I don't know how Anakin came to be. Qui-Gon didn't mention much but he did have a theory. I know there was no father involved. Anakin is very strong in the Force. He is one of our most powerful Padawan learners. That suggests he was conceived by the Will of the Force. This is just a theory and we cannot prove it. There is no denying his potential and the power he has. I sense no deceit in you. To your mind you should not have fallen pregnant… whatever happened chose you to be the bearer of …. a powerful Jedi." He had nearly said 'the Chosen One' but Shmi was not ready to hear that her son had a destiny. In hindsight, they should not have told Anakin that he was the Chosen One. That had put too much pressure upon him to succeed. And that was hampering him. Perhaps Shmi's presence would help him in that way too.

"I won't be long," said Shmi. "I haven't got many belongings."

Obi-Wan nodded and let her gather her things.

"Oh, by the way, is there room for a protocol droid?"

Obi-Wan sat up straight. "A what?"

"A protocol droid. Ani was building him before he left… he works. I'd like to bring him with me if that's possible," said Shmi.

Curiosity overcame him and Obi-Wan walked into the small room that Shmi had just entered. Leaning against a wall was a droid which had no coverings on. It was naked but appeared to be in working order. "Anakin built this?" He mused. "He did mention to me a few times that he had built a droid." He couldn't very well say no that Shmi couldn't bring him. "I'll have to rent out a holder for it. I don't want to damage the droid by having it walk through the sand."

"Is your ship far?"

"At the space port. Unlike last time we were here, we're not hiding anything that meant we had to land outside the city."

"You were hiding something?" Shmi's curiosity rose. She had no idea of the true nature of why Qui-Gon Jinn had come to this planet in the first place.

"By that I mean we were protecting someone of vital importance. I was left behind to protect her which is why you didn't meet me before. I was quite shocked that my Master had brought Anakin with him. It wasn't something I had expected but I'm very glad he did. Without Anakin, we wouldn't have won the Battle of Naboo." He knew instantly that he had something wrong by the expression that crossed Shmi's face.

"A battle? My son was involved in a battle?"

Obi-Wan grimaced, shuffling on his face. "I think it is best if I left that story up to Anakin to tell when you see him. You don't need to worry. He excelled brilliantly at what he did. He saved a planet, you should be proud."

"I am. I am very proud of my son," she answered. "I hope that when I see him again…" She couldn't finish her sentence and Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. Awkwardly he moved forward and pulled her into a hug. This was too much for Shmi Skywalker. The prospect of freedom and seeing her son again was simply too much for her.

"Why don't you go and sit down? I'll get everything ready here," he said kindly.

She didn't bother to try to talk him out of it, so she left the room and took a seat at the table, trying to dry her eyes.

Obi-Wan gathered what he could and made sure that nothing was left behind when he took Shmi away from the slave quarters forever.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I know it is unlikely that the Council would even agree to free Shmi, let alone give her access to her son, but I figured they let Ki-Adi Mundi have a family because of exceptional circumstances so why not let Anakin have his mother? I thought it was a good idea to explore. Next chapter will be posted soon in which Shmi and Anakin are reunited... **

**the-writer1988 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... thank you for the response to the first chapter... I wasn't expecting that, so thank you to everyone who left a review! So I have tried my best to get this chapter out as quickly as I could. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter 2**

Shmi Skywalker had never believed that she would find her freedom. After thirty-four years of slavery the hope of being freed had dwindled. She had never expected the Jedi to come to them a year ago and free her son. He had even tried to free her. Qui-Gon. She could remember his kind manner and how he had taken such an interest in the welfare of her son. He had helped to free him… had even tried to free her but failed. It had taken all of her strength to let her son go and tell him not to look back.

Not once had she ever expected the Jedi to return for her. But they had. They had come to free her and reunite her with her son. She had resigned herself to never seeing him again. It felt strange to her that within a matter of days they would be reunited.

Once they had made the jump to hyperspace leaving Tatooine behind forever, Shmi busied herself in the gantry, making a dinner for herself and the Jedi. She didn't even know what he liked but she found a few pre-packaged meals in the refrigerator that she cooked up, and then added a side order of salad to it, before taking the meal out to the Jedi in the cockpit on a tray.

"I don't know if you were hungry or not but I made some food," she offered him the tray which he took gratefully.

"You didn't have to," he said. "You've done enough serving in your life. I should have done this for you." He took a bite of the steak swathed in brown sauce. "Mmm, very nice."

Shmi glanced out of her cockpit screen to see the blue-white streaks of hyperspace. She hadn't seen anything so pretty before. The few times she had been on a space-ship during her slavery, she had never seen the stars, instead confined to a holding area or the slave quarters. She remembered the first time she had been to the stars and what had happened on that occasion… "Do you have a family, Master Jedi?"

The Jedi was silent for a moment, chewing through his food, before leaning back in his chair. "Please, call me Obi-Wan. I'm not your Master and never will be. As soon as we get to Coruscant I am having that detonation device removed from you. You are a free woman, Miss Skywalker."

In her years as a slave she had never been met with so much kindness. It seemed almost foreign to her. "My name is Shmi. If I call you Obi-Wan, you can call me Shmi."

"Very well, Shmi," he acknowledged with a smile. "As for your question about my family… I do have a family but I don't know them. My family to me is the Jedi. Force sensitive children are given to the order by the permission of their parents when they are young, before they can become attached to them. There have been a few rare cases where there is an exception: Anakin is one of them. He was too old to enter the Jedi Order and begin his training however circumstances dictated that he be trained. I was identified as a Force-potential when I was a few months old. My parents chose to give me to the Jedi. I have no memory of them. When a Jedi apprentice becomes a Knight they have the choice to find their family and go to see them. Many choose not to. I was one of them. I know what my planet of origin is but other than that I have no knowledge of my family."

"You have no desire to know?" she pressed. She couldn't imagine not having a family. For most of her life she hadn't had a family until Anakin had come along. Through her years of slavery she had missed the family she barely remembered. Since Anakin had left her, she had started to wonder if her own family was still alive and where they were.

"You'd like to find them wouldn't you?"

It was if he had read her mind. "I'd like to know if my parents are safe and if they managed to escape at all. The same with my brother and sister." She knew she'd had siblings. "Do you think there is a way to trace them?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "The Jedi don't usually have contacts in the slave trade. It is possible we could trace them… I don't know if the Council would sanction such a mission as it could even take years to do so. I was lucky that they allowed me to free you. I can talk to the Council on your behalf if you'd like."

"No," Shmi refused, "I'm sure there must be other ways that can help me trace them without your Council needing to help. They've done enough for me already. Obi-Wan, will I get to thank them?"

"I would assume they would want to meet you since we have agreed to give you a job working at the Temple," he answered. "When we arrive at Coruscant, I will head straight for the Jedi Temple. I will report to the Council and providing my Padawan hasn't got into too much trouble during my absence," he allowed a wry grin to cross his face, "then I will arrange a meeting for you two. I will also request the Council to grant you and Anakin some time to yourselves so you can reacquaint yourselves. I suspect that you will be allowed to remain in the Jedi Temple for a few days until we can sort out accommodation for you, unless it has been done during my absence."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"It won't be long now," he reassured her. "Half a day's travel and we'll be at Coruscant. I'm pushing the ship at its fastest capability. Normally it should take us nearly two days to get home. That's how long it took me to travel to Tatooine. My instructions from the Council were to make it look like I'd been away so Anakin wouldn't figure out where I've been. He's very good at piecing together where my assignments have led me before I've even told him."

"Has he not accompanied you on them?" asked Shmi curiously.

"No, he hasn't. Anakin is too young to go on missions. When he is thirteen he will accompany me. It is that age he will officially become my Padawan. At the moment he is the only Apprentice who has a given Master which again is very unusual," explained Obi-Wan. "Your son would be better for you to talk to these things about. And it will give you both something to discuss. I'm sure Anakin will tell you in great detail what has happened this past year."

She thought it was a good idea. She didn't know this man very well other than that she sensed he cared a lot for her son and that he seemed kind and wise for someone so young.

"If you're tired, there is a cabin just down the corridor that you can rest in. When we arrive it will be the morning; it might be quite a busy day for you. Also, a set of new clothes are on the bed and there is a refresher for you to use if you'd like," said Obi-Wan. "I'm not forcing you to do this if you don't want to."

Shmi couldn't help but smile. "I'm not used to kindness. It is a foreign feeling for me. It won't properly hit me I'm free for a while yet. You do own me though. You signed the forms taking care of my ownership. I've become so used to being property and not my own person that to suddenly be told that I have this is odd."

"Anakin was like that for the first few weeks. He thought when he didn't get things right that I'd beat him. He was scared of making mistakes. It took a while for him to realise that I would never hit him. I was concerned at first since he never has really spoken to me about his slavery," said Obi-Wan. "But as he got used to his own freedom he…"

"Went out exploring?" guessed Shmi, smiling. Her son had always been inquisitive, had always wanted to know and see everything. And the Jedi had already mentioned it back in the slave quarters…

"How did you know?" teased Obi-Wan. He very well knew he had informed her of her son's tenuously to disobey orders.

"Whenever he could he made sure he explored all of Mos Espa. It was the furthest he could go without the transmitter activating. The only times it was turned off was when he was podracing." Shmi reminisced. "Does he sneak out of the Temple often?"

Obi-Wan laughed, tilting his head back against the seat. "Yes, he does. It gets me in a lot of trouble with the Council which isn't really fair on me but I don't blame Anakin wanting to be free. He didn't have the upbringing I did. I've worked all my life to be a Jedi, but he worked to be free and he deserves to live it. At the same time he has devoted his life to become a Jedi and there are rules he has to obey. My own reputation as a Jedi hinges upon Anakin's ability to listen to my teachings." He placed the food tray on the console next to him and crossed his legs, fixing Shmi with a look. "I hope you will be able to install some sense of responsibility in him since I appear to lack that particular aspect."

"I think you will find that Ani is his own person," joked Shmi. She hadn't felt this alive in over a year. It was good to smile and laugh again. Good to feel that she had freedom. Freedom to do as she pleased. Then a thought struck her. "If I'm free, when will I start this job?" It felt strange that she would work and get paid for her endeavours when she had never had that luxury before.

"Not until you've settled in," answered Obi-Wan. "I will be recommending at least a month before you join our staff."

"And what will I mainly be doing?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "That I do not know. There are a variety of jobs the Council could offer you. The Jedi Temple is one of the few intuitions that do not employ droids to do cleaning or cooking. We have a good staff on rota which you will share duties with. They will probably vary from week to week. If you're handy with mechanical work we could even offer you a mechanics apprenticeship in the Jedi Hanger. It all depends really on what you are best at."

Shmi fell silent. She was good at many things. She had a few mechanical skills that she had learnt from her time with Watto, but she knew domestics very well, having been sold as a house servant in the early years of her enslavement. That she knew would suit her best. She felt weary suddenly as if everything that had happened to her was finally catching up on her. The adrenaline she had been running on since she had been sold to Obi-Wan seemed to be diminishing. Perhaps having a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea? She stood from her chair and took her tray and Obi-Wan's back to the pantry. Not knowing what to do with them she proceeded to look through the cupboards, trying to find a disposal unit.

"Here," Obi-Wan took her arms in a loose grip. "Don't worry, I'll do it. It's fine. Go and rest. You need it."

"Thank you," smiled Shmi. Retreating from the pantry, Shmi found the cabin Obi-Wan had mentioned and immediately flopped down on the bed and slept.

* * *

Shmi returned to the cockpit just minutes before they were due to arrive at Coruscant. She settled herself into the co-pilots chair and watched as Obi-Wan worked to bring the ship out of hyperspace. Shmi's eyes widened when she saw the planet that was now home to her son. From afar it sparkled in space… filled with brown, black, white and orange lights, signalling night and day.

"It's an entire city…" she breathed. She had heard about the planet over the years, the beauty that it presented as heart of the Republic, but never had she thought she would see it like she was now.

Obi-Wan grinned, watching his companion's awe spread across her face. "Wait till you are on the planet…" He reached forward and started to broadcast his signal, confirming that he was a Jedi Knight requiring a route to the Jedi Temple. The main spaceport on Coruscant quickly gave him co-ordinates and Obi-Wan directed the transport into a space lane, descending through the planet's atmosphere and into the early morning of Coruscant.

Shmi barely said a word as he flew the ship, her eyes roaming out the viewport at the city. He watched as her eyes widened at the tall towers, the sparkling fountain that was visible in the Senate District, and then her eyes fixing upon the Temple… "Is that….?" she started to say.

"Yes," nodded Obi-Wan, "that is the Jedi Temple, where your son is." Tentatively he reached into the Force, feeling for the Master-Padawan bond, searching for the strong presence of Anakin. He found him. At this time of day the boy would be in classes so would be unable to greet him in the hanger, which was fine by Obi-Wan. He wanted Anakin to be informed about his mother in private, not be surprised to see her as she walked out of the ship. He sent a quick message to the Council, informing them that he was returning with Shmi.

The Jedi Temple Hanger loomed in front of them, the doors wide open allowing him to fly straight in and head towards his designated landing zone. He lowered the ship to the pad and switched off all systems. Turning to Shmi, he smiled. "We're here." He could feel Shmi's nervousness in the Force. "You don't need to be worried."

"Who says I'm worried?" she laughed nervously.

Obi-Wan descended the ramp into the hanger where he saw Masters Mace Windu and Yoda waiting for him.

"Obi-Wan," greeted Mace.

"Masters," Obi-Wan bowed and then turned towards Shmi who was standing at the bottom of the ramp behind him and he indicated for her to come forward. "This is Shmi Skywalker."

"Hello," she sounded quite fearful.

"They're not scary," grinned Obi-Wan.

A calm and serene smile spread across Mace Windu's face. "You do not have anything to fear from us. Welcome to the Jedi Temple, Shmi Skywalker. I am Mace Windu and this is Yoda. We collectively run the Jedi Order."

"Thank you for the welcome," she said, unsure of how to respond to them. She found her eyes drawn to Yoda. The small, green Jedi… she didn't know what to think of him.

"Masters," began Obi-Wan, "with your permission I'd like to take Shmi to the Healers to have her slave deactivator removed. Also I would like to inform Anakin of his mother's presence here."

"We thought as much. We have already arranged for young Skywalker to finish his classes early and have the rest of the day off. He will be in your quarters in about half an hour," said Windu.

"Have the rest of the week off, he will, catch up he can," gibbered Yoda. "Report to the Council this evening you will."

"An apartment has been purchased by the Order on your behalf," Mace explained to Shmi. "For the next year the Order will front the fees for the apartment so you may build up some money of your own. After that we will limit the use of what money we can give you. This situation is uncommon but it is all we can offer you. The pay here is very generous. A year's work will help you on a starting point."

"I don't know what to say…" Shmi swallowed.

"Be happy and grateful, enjoy your life as it was meant to be," said Yoda.

"I will try," she responded.

Obi-Wan made another bow to the two Jedi and then guided her away from the hanger and into the halls of the Temple.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker frowned.

When his Master had made contact with him through the Force he was sure he had felt another presence with him. A similar presence that he had missed so much… Obi-Wan had closed off before Anakin could identify the source of the presence and who it belonged to. It felt so familiar… but he couldn't place it.

Though he had been training to be a Jedi for just over a year now, he wasn't as apt as some apprentices at detecting presences in the Force. They'd had years of training and he was still trying to catch up on the techniques he should know by his age. He could identify Obi-Wan's distinct presence in the Force, and apart from a few other Jedi, could not sense much else, though he was surrounded constantly by the surrounding power of the light side.

But he _felt _that he knew that presence…

He shook his head. _Don't dwell on it, Anakin. You need to concentrate. You can't stay behind forever. _His classes for the day had finished – or rather he had been excused from them for the rest of the day – and was now waiting back in his and Obi-Wan's rooms. He was trying to do some of the homework he was in need of catching up on, but the familiar presence he had felt in his mind was distracting him.

Obi-Wan was back in the Temple but he hadn't arrived at the quarters yet. Anakin ground his teeth in frustration. _What is taking you so long, Master? _

"I felt that, my young Padawan."

Anakin glanced up, having not noticed the door to their quarter's slide open and Obi-Wan walk in. His Master was leaning against the door frame, dressed in his usual attire, but was carrying a poncho over one arm.

"Master!" Anakin cried out. "Where have you been?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Can't you work it out? You're good at knowing where I've gone before I've even come back."

"Master…"

"I won't be so cruel to play this game with you today. You're probably wondering why you have the rest of the day off classes...oh and the week too…"

Anakin's mouth fell open. "What? I have the whole week off?" His mind whirled. The Jedi Council never granted that to Padawans unless they were embarking on a mission… And then a thought struck… "Am I going on a mission?"

"No…" grinned Obi-Wan as he walked across the living area towards the kitchen they shared. He filled up a glass of water and took a sip. "Something better…"

"Has it something to do with that presence I felt?" Anakin asked. It had to be. Why was it so familiar to him?

"What do you sense about this presence?" question Obi-Wan.

"Is this going to be another lecture, Master?" Anakin groaned.

A sly smile appeared on his Master's lips. "Not if you don't want it too…"

Anakin closed his eyes and allowed himself to flow into the Force, searching for the familiar presence. He located it in the eastern block of the Temple. The presence was filled with love and happiness… the love was strong for someone… _For me, _he realised… And then his eyes widened as he understood why the presence had affected him so much.

"Mum?" he choked out. He locked his gaze with Obi-Wan, scrambling out of his chair as he did so. "That's my mum!"

"It is." Obi-Wan rejoiced in the sense he was getting from Anakin.

"How?" Anakin was flabbergasted.

"I freed her," stated Obi-Wan. "I requested to the Council to free your mother. They agreed and I travelled to Tatooine to make sure that it happened. Then I bought her here."

Anakin couldn't believe it. His mother was here. Was in the Jedi Temple. The last time he had seen her she had let him go… had told him to 'be strong and don't look back. Don't look back.' He swallowed. "You freed her? Why?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, debating on how much to tell the young boy. "I did it for you, Anakin."

"But attachment is forbidden…" reiterated Anakin, remembering the many times Obi-Wan had installed in him to not think or dwell on his mother over the past year. "You've said that…"

"Are you trying to get out of seeing your mother?" Obi-Wan put on a stern expression as best he could, but he couldn't keep his eyes from dancing at the sight of his Padawan's euphoria and realising that his mother was in the Temple.

"NO!" Anakin gasped. "How could you think that? Of course I want to see her!" And then the questions started. "When can I see her? It has to be now, can't it? Where is she staying? How long will she be here for?" He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his blue eyes shining in happiness. The Force surrounding the Chosen One was so bright at that moment.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You will see her shortly. I'm sure she will explain everything to you then." He sat down in the armchair. "But first, my young Padawan, why don't you tell me what you've been up to while I've been away?"

"Do I have to? Can't I see my mother?" Anakin already knew the answer, and he knew he sounded like an impatient child. He had never really been good at controlling his patience once he had started his Jedi training. He knew it was a fault of his and he was trying to control it… but this was his _mother_…. How could Obi-Wan keep him from her now that he knew she was here?

Obi-Wan sighed, raising a hand over his eyes. "Anakin. You can't see your mother because presently she is having her slave transmitter removed. Remember how you had yours removed after you became my apprentice?"

Anakin nodded. It hadn't been a long procedure, just long enough to last an hour or so. "Can I see her after that?"

"Yes, providing of course you have done well during my absence."

The tone of Obi-Wan's voice told Anakin that no matter what he said he would still get to see his mother. He settled for the truth which was what his Master wanted to hear. He had worked hard during the few days Obi-Wan had been away. He hadn't slipped off to explore. Something had told him to concentrate on his work. Now the young boy wondered if the Force had been telling him to keep at it because his mother was coming…?

Anakin walked back over to his own chair and picked up the book and pieces if flimsy he had been using to write on and passed them to his Master. "I've nearly caught up. And I've done the homework set for this week so far too."

"Good." His Master smiled after reading through Anakin's work. "Then, when I have word from Bant that the procedure is completed, I will take you to see your mother."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Originally this chapter was going to have the Anakin/Shmi reunion but I felt that it would be better sitting on its own so that will be next. **

**One of my main aims for this story is to explore how deep a bond Anakin and his mother have and how this affects his bond with Obi-Wan. Does it make it stronger or not? Does Anakin's love for his mother make him more prone to the dark side now that she is in his life? Can her presence in the Jedi Temple help sway the Jedi Council that attachment is not necessarily a bad thing?  
**

**I will try to update at least once a week, hopefully I will have the Anakin/Shmi reunion posted next week some time. **

**the-writer1988**


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for taking a little longer then I had hoped with this chapter. I found it quite difficult to write the Anakin and Shmi reunion so I hope I've done an ok job with it. Thank you to everyone who has commented and to anyone who have added me as their favourite author or favourite story lists.**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter 3**

Bouncing with excitement but filled with nervous energy, Anakin walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He was going to see his mother! He couldn't believe it! She was here! In the year that he had been at the Temple, he had missed her, thought of her every day and he had vowed to free her. Every night before he went to bed he made that promise; the promise giving him strength to do what was necessary, to carry on and live his life, knowing that he would free her one day.

But now he didn't have to think of his mother trapped in slavery. Obi-Wan had thought of him. Had requested the Council to help him free her. And they had agreed. _I will do something special for Master Obi-Wan to thank him. _

His mother had been given a temporary room in the Master's wing, an area of the Jedi Temple not permitted to Padawan's or Knights but Anakin had special permission to visit. She had been placed there since the Council had yet to make it public that Anakin would be allowed to have an attachment. Currently they were debating how best to handle the situation, so they were keeping Shmi Skywalker's presence a secret until a decision had been reached. Obi-Wan had told him to expect a decision later that day.

As he reached the imposing, decorative, wooden brown doorway leading to the Master's wing, Anakin rummaged in his pocket for the security pass he had been given and swiped it past the data-pad embedded in the wall. He would have to return the card later but it was his only way of gaining access to see his mother. The Council had given Obi-Wan the card, instructing him to tell his Padawan that he was to visit during classes to lessen the risk of him being seen entering an area of the Temple that he was strictly not allowed to visit. Only his special circumstances were allowing him this privilege.

His heart was pounding beneath his ribs and he felt suddenly afraid. What if his mother wasn't as he remembered her?

_Don't be silly! It's only been a year! _He berated himself.

The door slid open and he stepped through into the brightly lit corridor. Along the walls were holograms of previous Council Masters, a remembrance to those that had served the Order. His legs felt like jelly as he continued to wander down the hallway, his stomach churning in anticipation. Any other time he would have enjoyed stepping into forbidden territory but now his mind was whirling with thoughts about his mother; he wasn't that interested in his surroundings, or seeing the beauty and magnificence of the hallway.

He stopped outside the quarters his mother had been assigned. One of the Masters was off on a mission and had offered her the use of it as they knew she wouldn't be there for long. It was only for a few days while the other Masters arranged accommodation for her.

Anakin swallowed, nervously. Why did he feel like this? What could have changed? Was it because he hadn't seen her for over a year that he was afraid she wouldn't be what he remembered her to be like? _Stop it. _He was allowing his fears to get in the way of his rationality. _Get over it, Anakin. She will be the same as she was the last time I saw her, but free. Free to live her life. _

Summoning his courage, Anakin palmed the door and it slid open, stepping inside and towards the reunion he thought he would never have this quickly.

* * *

When the door slid open and a young boy stood there staring at her with wide blue eyes, Shmi could hardly believe it.

Her son.

Her Ani.

He looked so different. No longer did he have the long hair that had fallen across his face a year ago, but instead it had been cropped short and a small braid run down from behind his right ear. He had grown too, probably a half a head taller than he had been. His features had slightly matured, giving him less of a round puppy-face look.

He just stood there, his eyes drinking in her face.

"Ani?" she whispered.

"Mum?" he said softly.

And then suddenly he was running towards her and his arms were around her as she bent down to hug him. She pulled him tight, just relishing this moment hardly daring to breathe in case she woke up and her freedom had all been a dream. She kissed the top of his head, brushing her hand through his short hair; her fingers entwining in his Padawan braid before she finally let him go and leaned back a bit to get a good long look at him.

"My son… You've grown."

"Not much," he replied. "I'm still short."

"Oh Ani, I missed you," she hugged him again.

"I did too," he answered, returning the hug. "I can't believe you are here!"

Shmi leaned back. "I can't either. I'm here to stay Ani."

"What do you mean? Jedi aren't allowed contact with their families," explained Anakin. He was afraid that he wouldn't see her again after this week. He knew the reason he had been given a week off lessons was because of his mother's arrival…

"Obi-Wan told me that they are making an exception for you."

Anakin was shocked to hear that. The few times he had appeared in front of the Council he had always had the distinct impression that they didn't like him… that they tolerated him in their Order because he was the fabled Chosen One of prophecy. "But why?"

Shmi hesitated. "I don't know exactly why. Obi-Wan told me that he hopes me being here will help you in your training. That I might give you the stability you need to become a really great Jedi." She brushed his cheek with her fingers. "Are you not settled?"

"Of course I am!" he replied hastily, then bit his lip in shame. "Well… I think I am."

Of course, Anakin was too young to realise if he wasn't coping well. Obviously his Jedi Master had realised this and sought help. She was here for this. To help her son. "You can settle in now because I am here to stay. I am not going back to Tatooine."

"Where will you go?" asked her son.

Shmi smiled. "I have a job, Ani. Here, in the Temple."

"What? Really?"

It was the last thing he had expected on hearing, Shmi knew that. She smiled and stroked the side of his head. "Yes, I am. They've even going to fund me an apartment too." She managed to forestall her son's question by answering it before he had a chance to speak. "No, you can't stay with me. You'll have to stay here. But you can visit whenever you want to."

His face drooped at that but then brightened as another thought struck him. "Can I visit every day?"

"Maybe not every day, you do have your studies to do, and if you want to be a Jedi then you need to concentrate. Rest assured that I am safe," reasoned Shmi. "For at least this week, we can stay together. Perhaps you can show me the sights?"

Anakin bounced on the balls of his feet. "There are so many places I can show you, mum!"

He grabbed her hand and was turning away when she said: "Not now, Ani! Tomorrow!"

"Oh," he stopped bouncing. "Can Obi-Wan come with us? He knows this planet better than I do." He shuffled on his feet, obviously feeling nervous and unsure of what he was about to say.

"What is it, Ani?" Shmi questioned smoothly.

"Well, I want to do something nice for Master Obi-Wan. He freed you. But I don't know what."

Shmi looked thoughtful. "What does he like?"

"Erm… I don't know," her son answered honestly. "He's a difficult person to figure out. He keeps to himself mostly. He meditates a lot. More than any other Jedi I know."

"Perhaps this is something we can figure out later on, shall we?" She wanted the chance to get to know the man responsible for freeing her before giving her son ideas as to how he could thank him for what he had done for them. "I'd like to spend time with you. Perhaps you can show me around the Temple."

Anakin's face brightened once more. "Yeah, I could! Oh, not yet I can't. Master Obi-Wan said that the Council want to announce you being here first. I think we have to stay here until one of them comes and gets us."

"Alright then." Shmi settled down on the sofa situated alongside the edge of the wall. She pattered the space next to her and urged her son to come and sit with her. "Why not tell me everything you have done since you left Tatooine?"

So he did.

* * *

By the time Anakin reached the end of summarising what had happened in the days following his freedom, Shmi was in shock. Her son – her then nine-year-old son - had been involved in a space battle? Had blown up a space station from the inside to save a planet, mere days after he had left her? Had been proclaimed a hero of Naboo for helping to liberate it?

It was things like this that Shmi was glad she had not been around to know about at the time. She'd have been sick with worry if she'd known her son was fighting for his life in the middle of a space battle… even if he had only been there by accident, it was still a worry for her now knowing that he had been involved in something like that…

"Mum, you don't need to worry," he pulled her into a hug. "I had the Force with me."

It was strange to hear her son tell her that. He was her little boy. How could she not worry? It was a mother's duty. "Ani, it's hard for me to hear about you in dangerous situations."

Anakin frowned. "But that's the life of a Jedi. I will be putting myself into them to save the galaxy." He scratched the back of his neck. "I have to wait till I'm thirteen though. Master Obi-Wan goes away on solo missions but I can't go with him yet. He only gets short ones though so he doesn't leave me too long."

"Then I have a few years of no worrying to do then," chuckled Shmi.

"Mum…" Anakin groaned, rolling his eyes. "I can look after myself…"

"I know you can, but you will always be my little boy, no matter how tall you grow," she replied, fingering his Padawan braid. "Now, why not tell me more about your time in the Temple?"

Anakin dived back into his storytelling.

Shmi sat there and listened, rejoicing in hearing her son's enthusiasm and determination to become a Jedi, to prove the Council wrong that they should never have rejected him to be trained in the first place. That had surprised her but she didn't comment… perhaps that was something she could ask Obi-Wan about later. He had been there; he'd be able to shed light on the situation. Her son was probably too young to truly understand why the Masters had originally said no to his training.

"…and then I beat him, mum! I beat him!"

She shook her head, having been lost in her thoughts for just a few seconds. Anakin's story had continued. "What?"

"Mum I beat the Sith killer!" He was bouncing up and down on the sofa, his face beaming with pride.

"The Sith killer?" She was confused. What was a Sith and who had killed one?

Anakin bit his lip. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that. It's said that the person who killed Master Qui-Gon was a Sith. They don't like the Jedi. But Obi-Wan killed him which made him a Knight so he could train me! When I first came here, rumours spread what Master Obi-Wan had done on Naboo though the Council never really released the information publicly. They still know the truth and some of the older Padawans nicknamed my Master the 'Sith killer'. He's one of the best duellists in the Order! And I beat him at practice, the first time!"

"Have you beaten him since?"

Anakin blushed. "No."

"Then he learnt from his mistakes," hinted Shmi.

Anakin fidgeted. "Master Obi-Wan keeps telling me that. He keeps disarming me now. I only got lucky because he turned his back on me."

"Perhaps that was a lesson for you to learn. Never turn your back on your opponent."

"That was the lesson he wanted to teach me," he replied. "I think he did it deliberately. But mum I still managed to beat him, even if he did do that deliberately!"

Shmi could only laugh at her son's enthusiasm. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" His face was a look of complete innocence.

Pulling him into a hug once more, she whispered in his ear: "I am proud of you, Ani, and how well you are doing." She felt her son sigh – and she had the distinct impression that her son didn't hear that enough from his teachers and she wondered if one of the reasons why he wasn't settling as well as he could have, was not because he missed her, but because he was not given the praise he needed to settle his inadequacies?

* * *

The next day brought a flurry of activity within the Temple.

The news that Anakin had been granted visits to his mother and that she would be taking a posting inside the Temple caused friction between members of the Jedi Order. Knights expressed their opinions to the Jedi Council and there were mumblings among the young Padawans how Anakin was getting special treatment, however the Council emphasised that Anakin's situation was different and that if any Knight was not happy with the situation, they had every right to their own thoughts and if they so wished, they could leave the Order.

Fortunately no Knight took up that option.

Obi-Wan, on the other-hand, was cornered by several of his friends and colleagues after it had spread that it had been his initial idea to free Shmi from slavery. He found himself being unable to practice in the training rooms due to the constant disruptions. He knew it would be like this for a while so he was glad Anakin had a week away from the bustle of Jedi life and that they had been nice enough to ask him if he wanted to join them that morning, of which he had refused, but that had been before he had been constantly fending off other Jedi. The last time this had happened was when he had returned from Naboo as a Knight.

That morning Anakin had left the Temple with his mother, not even giving his Master an indication as to where they were going. Settling into the currents of the Force, Obi-Wan sought out his Padawan along the bond that they shared. Their bond wasn't strong – not yet – but Obi-Wan was able to determine exactly where Anakin and his mother were – of the general direction at least.

_Galactic City Central. Why does that not surprise me? _

He took a hover-cab to the Galactic City Central, dressed in his usual Jedi garb, but keeping his lightsaber hidden beneath the folds of his cloak. He kept probing for his Padawan's presence in the Force, letting him know that he was on his way to them and to stay put. He wasn't sure if Anakin would listen but it was worth a shot and considering Anakin's presence seemed to stay in that area, it relieved the Jedi Knight to know that for once his instructions were being followed.

He found his young Padawan in a classy restaurant, having a late afternoon meal with his mother. "So, this is what you do on your first day off. You take your mother to a highly expensive restaurant."

Anakin smiled sheepishly up at him. "I have a cred-card!"

"A cred-card that the Masters authorised you to use to help your mother with purchases that are necessary," retorted Obi-Wan, putting out a chair and settling himself down at the table. "But I suppose they won't be taking too much notice on how you spend the money they have graciously given to Shmi to help her set up." It was so very difficult to tease Anakin but at least on this occasion he wasn't taking it seriously as he laughed.

"Master, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were meditating at the Temple. You always do that when I'm not with you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. But when it is announced that your Padawan is allowed contact with his mother and that I am the one responsible for it… I did expect some interruptions but I've had a lot for one morning all ready. I thought getting out of the Temple would be the best thing for me to do. And considering I have the details as to the apartment your mother will be living in, it seemed appropriate to deal with that."

"Will I be far from the Temple?" asked Shmi curiously.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, it won't be. Roughly a forty-minute journey by hover-bus and it is in a nice area of the city. Not too far from the central city either but far enough that you won't feel crowded by all the political happenings. It's priced a fair rate and should be affordable to you." He picked up a piece of bread that was sitting in the centre of the table and took a bite. "After you've finished your meal – do you have one coming?" Anakin nodded. "Then I'll take you to your apartment. It's been furnished for you and all essentials you need for the next week have been stored there to so you don't need to worry about rushing out and buying anything until next week at least." He leant back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. "You can spend the next few days exploring though I suspect Anakin might want to introduce you to some of his dearest friends."

Anakin flushed. "How did you know?"

"Anakin, I'm your Master. It's my duty to know what you want to do and to put a stop to it if I deem it unnecessary," he stroked his bearded chin. "Though I'm not sure if the Chancellor would be interested in meeting your mother or if he'd have the time. There is an important vote coming up in the next few days."

"He always makes time for me no matter how busy he is!" interrupted Anakin, a bit hotly and sounding whiny.

"Yes, and that is what is worrying about it," Obi-Wan answered calmly. They'd had this argument before. Anakin's tendency to rush off to see Chancellor Palpatine at a moment's notice didn't dwell well with him but he couldn't stop it since there was no harm in him visiting him. The problem was, was the Chancellor encouraging the boy to visit him as often as he liked without scheduling a proper meeting.

"The Chancellor?"

Obi-Wan had forgotten that Shmi didn't know much about the Galactic Republic. "Anakin has a friendship with Chancellor Palpatine, the leader of the Republic. Naboo was his home world and Anakin is a hero of the planet so he has a keen interest in his Jedi education. It's unusual for a Chancellor to be that involved in a Jedi's life though."

"I'm sure he'd love to meet you mum!" Anakin sounded so giddy.

"Maybe but if he is busy, Ani, perhaps it might be best to go through official lines?" She would never presume to think that she could just go and see an important man like that. It was one of the principle teachings she had tried to install in Anakin from when he was a small boy. It seemed the special interest the Chancellor had in him had made him forget that.

"Oh," Anakin pouted, biting his lip as his expression and Force aura deflated. "I guess you're right, mum."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose but he chose not to comment.

"If you make an appointment, I will gladly go with you," said Shmi, "but Ani, I won't simply go to the Senate and expect him to see me whenever I turn up."

"I'll go through his office then," he replied, still sounding a bit moody.

Obi-Wan caught Shmi's eyes. "Sorry," he mouthed at her, feeling slightly guilty that he had managed to put a foot in Anakin's plans to introduce Shmi to one of his other parental figures.

But the former slave didn't seem to mind what he had unintentionally caused. She seemed to understand that despite appearances, Anakin had changed, more so than she had realised. He had become complacent, expected to be treated differently from everyone else.

It was up to her to reign in him and teach him that he wasn't different. She grounded him, which was something Obi-Wan had not been able to do yet.

He was beginning to see the potential Shmi's presence had for Anakin. He had a good feeling that his decision to petition the Council to free her had been the best decision he had ever made.

It would just take a while before the full results of his endeavour would be known, but at the moment all signs seemed to be positive, despite her only been back for one day in his Padawan's life.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**This chapter hints at some of the changes that Shmi can bring to Anakin's life: such as his tendency to just go and visit Palpatine when he wants to. It will also make Palpatine's job to get his clutches on Anakin that much harder. **

**Next chapter should be posted soon. **

**the-writer1988**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies for the wait with this chapter. I've had quite a tiring week so I didn't have the energy to write much in the evenings. But this chapter is finally done and I'm working on Chapter 5 right now.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Four**

One standard week had passed since Shmi had arrived on Coruscant; one week since she had been freed; one whole week where she had spent the time with her son; one whole week where she had relished her freedom to do what she wanted whenever she wanted: something she had never had the chance to do in years.

For that one week, Anakin had been granted permission by his Master to stay at her new apartment, and this was the morning where he would return to the Temple and continue with his lessons. She would have the time for herself for the next few weeks and she didn't know what to do, but she didn't wish to worry her son so kept her worries to herself.

"Ani, shouldn't you be on your way by now?" she tried not to nag but she couldn't help it.

Her son walked out of his room, wearing his Jedi tunic. He had been wearing common clothes throughout the week so as not to give away his role as a Jedi trainee; however the braid he wore had been enough of a clue to most people.

"This sounds silly," her son hesitated, "but I don't want to go back because I won't be able to come home to you." He looked awkward, standing there on his feet, looking ashamed at what he was saying. "I really want to be a Jedi."

Shmi could understand, she really could. "Ani, you've spent the past year away from me. I can understand you wanting to stay with me, but I am safe now. You don't have to worry about me. You can come and see me in a few days, if Obi-Wan allows you to."

Anakin shuffled his feet in annoyance. He didn't like the idea of asking his Master for permission to go and see his own mother, but it was a rule that both Shmi and Obi-Wan had insisted on imposing upon him. She didn't like how her son had changed from a young boy who was obedient to his superiors to doing whatever he liked without telling anyone or asking for permission. He was taking his freedom too far. The world outside slavery still meant rules had to be followed. "Ok, I'll ask him, but he'll probably say no. Probably say I will have to meditate or something first." He sounded almost moody.

Shmi chuckled. "Ani, he did free me, he's not going to stop you seeing me. All we ask is for you to get permission before you leave the Temple. And have you requested a meeting with the Chancellor yet?" Her son hadn't said a word about taking her to see one of his friends since the beginning of the week.

"Yes. His secretary replied and said that he would reply when he has the time."

"Well then," she continued, "now you know he is a very busy man and can't drop everything just because you turn up at his offices."

Anakin scowled. "He always has though."

Shmi folded her arms, knelt down and looked her son in the eyes. "It still doesn't mean that it is right for you to go and see him without notice, despite what he has told you. Proper procedures are in place for a reason, no one should get special treatment just because they curry favour. Has your friend ever given Obi-Wan the same courtesy? He is a hero of Naboo too, isn't he?"

"He is but Master Obi-Wan doesn't like politicians. He's not going to go out of his way to be friends with one," protested Anakin, but he could see what his mother was trying to point out to him. He was taking advantage of a system, of rules that had been put in place for a reason. "I don't know if Obi-Wan can visit him whenever he wants. I know he never has. I don't think he's seen him in person since the celebration party on Naboo."

Shmi nodded but chose not to pursue the matter. As long as Anakin understood he shouldn't get special treatment – or if he did, the other person involved in said circumstances should get it too – then he would grow into a fine man, but she had to wonder why he felt that he could get away with things that others were not permitted to do.

* * *

"I'm hoping that perhaps you can help me, Master Obi-Wan." Shmi led the Jedi into her living room area, offering him a drink as he sat down on the soft, beige sofa that she and Anakin had purchased earlier that week.

"Please, it's Obi-Wan to you, Shmi. Anakin only has to call me 'Master' because I am his teacher," he smiled warmly. "Now, what can I help you with?"

Shmi sat down opposite him and fixed him with a stern look. "I want to know why my son believes he deserves special treatment."

"Ah." Obi-Wan's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish. "I thought that might come up."

"Well?" She crooked an eyebrow up knowing that she was giving a Jedi a rather intimidating glare. He was getting uncomfortable. Despite living as a slave for many years, Shmi Skywalker was a strong women and perfectly capable of being a figure of authority. When you were raising a head-strong, Force-sensitive boy, you had to be. "I am waiting…"

Obi-Wan went red. Never before had he been so intimidated like this. Shmi had to wonder if the way she was broadcasting her emotions to him made him feel inadequate about his own abilities to train Anakin. That couldn't be true; he had just been thrown off guard. Yes, that had to be it.

"Anakin didn't mention to you about the 'Chosen One'?" he probed.

Shmi shook her head. "No, he didn't." She had an ominous feeling about this.

"My former Master believed Anakin was the prophesised Chosen One of the Jedi fables. Anakin knows this, but I believe it was unwise to let him know. I didn't have any control over this as I was a mere Padawan at the time. It was my Master's decision to inform the Council of his belief in front of Anakin. There is evidence which suggests that Qui-Gon was correct in his assumption. Anakin was admitted to the Jedi Order because of several mitigating factors: the reappearance of an enemy the Jedi thought long dead and the fact that I promised my Master to train him. Also, the knowledge that he has no father meant that he is special. He has the strongest affinity for the Force that I have ever seen. Anakin is supposed to bring balance to the Force – I don't know what that means – no one truly understands what that involves. Your son knows that he has this high expectation placed upon him but he also knows that any child over a certain age is not accepted for training: apart from himself. He has a special destiny and Anakin knows that he won't be thrown out of the Order because we need him," explained Obi-Wan. "He doesn't have any friends his own age. He is the outcast – they all treat him differently… He didn't grow up with them so they do not understand him. Everyone knows he is different – more powerful than any of them. The Chancellor seeking him out and Anakin's own desire to seek approval has contributed to his belief he deserves special treatment because the Chancellor – the most important person in the Republic – goes out of his way to treat him differently then everyone else. Anakin is not the usual Jedi apprentice. He's far from it. If Anakin didn't know he was the subject of a prophecy then he probably wouldn't have had the trouble he's had in settling in." Obi-Wan fell silent, clearly expecting many questions.

Shmi sat silently, her mind running through everything that the Jedi Knight had told her. First things first, she needed clarification: "A prophecy?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's not very clear and we don't know what to make of it, all we can feel in the Force is that your son has a special destiny. If he was made at the Force's will, with no father involved, then he has power capable of saving us all." He didn't even know why he was telling this to her. Information like this was likely to scare her, but he was certain Anakin's knowledge of his importance was the contributing factor as to why he hadn't settled in as well as he could have done. If he had been born in the Republic, he would have been accepted by his fellow Padawans and not shunned because everyone in the Temple was aware of the rumours that circled about him. If Shmi wasn't told about the possibilities her son had in front of him, she'd have overheard the gossip. Yes, it was better that she heard it from him.

"I always thought he was special," she smiled softly. "Hearing about a prophecy that is about you can give an impressionable child the wrong ideas … And that the Chancellor has singled him out for special treatment is very wrong indeed."

"Politicians," replied Obi-Wan grimly. "They like to bend the rules when it suits them. I can understand Palpatine's reasons for seeing Anakin whenever he likes… it just sits uncomfortable with me that he could drop anything just for a Padawan."

"Does the Chancellor know of Ani's potential?" Shmi questioned.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "The Jedi never told him. If he does know, it will be because Anakin mentioned it." He bowed his head, sighing audibly. "Anakin doesn't like it when I have to criticise him. From Palpatine he gets praise. Sometimes I have the feeling that Anakin wishes I had died instead of Qui-Gon."

"I'm certain Ani doesn't wish that," she replied, reaching across and patting the Knight's hand. "Criticism is a part of learning."

"Funny thing that, my Master used to say the same thing to me when I first became his Padawan."

"Have you ever said that to Ani?"

"No." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I never thought to."

Shmi looked thoughtful. "I think I understand why Ani takes it so harshly. If you were criticised as a slave you were a failure as one and were likely to die or be punished for your failure. Harsh slavers do not view their slaves as people, rather objects of ownership without any capable thought."

"I told you before that he used to think I'd hit him when he did something wrong," Obi-Wan mentioned sadly, his shoulders slumping.

"He has learnt then that no matter what he does wrong, he won't be punished," hinted Shmi, "so he pushes the boundaries to see how much freedom he has because he has never had freedom before."

"Jedi are not beyond punishment," Obi-Wan replied cautiously. "We do have protocols in place to deal with Padawans that are a bit of a handful. It usually entails a lot more study time and less freedom to pursue an activity of your choice. Are you saying I should be harsher with him?" He didn't like that idea one thought. Surely that would make Anakin more rebellious? Less inclined to follow his lead and learn?

Shmi laughed. "No, I don't mean that. You should be more understanding of _why_. Help him come to terms with what freedom he does have. You had the traditional Jedi upbringing, Ani didn't. It is difficult for him to associate that there are still certain things he cannot do. Added to the mix is this prophecy which makes him even more different to his fellow Jedi and you have one very insecure little boy who cannot figure out his place in the world."

"You're a very wise woman, Shmi," smiled Obi-Wan.

"I learnt a lot from being a slave," she responded.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I do believe that freeing you was a very good idea."

"Good." She took a sip from a glass of water. "One other thing before you go, Obi-Wan, what do you like?"

Startled, Obi-Wan looked confused. "What?"

"Ani would like to do something special for you in return for freeing me. He doesn't know what to get you. I thought asking the receiver of said gift would be a better idea than trying to guess," explained Shmi.

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "I don't want anything. A Jedi has no belongings. Apart from his clothes and lightsaber, of course," he quipped.

"Oh come on, Master Jedi, surely there is _something _that every Jedi desires?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You're going to keep on pushing me until I've given you an answer, aren't you?

Shmi nodded, not answering, a smile curving at the edges of her lips.

Rubbing his face with both of his hands, Obi-Wan sat straighter in his chair and decided to take a gamble. "What would I like? I'd like Anakin to become the Jedi he is capable of being. I would like him to respect the rules and to follow my lead and learn from me instead of thinking he can do what he likes whenever he sees fit. Does that help?"

"Very much so," she honestly replied. "I will see what I can do for you, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on him. When he had re-entered the Jedi Temple, Anakin Skywalker had felt the eyes of every Jedi in the vicinity fix immediately upon him. The Force shifted around him and he let his irritation pour out into his presence. The eyes swiftly turned away but he _knew _they were talking about him as he made his way to the quarters he shared with his Master.

He grabbed his data-pad and books that he needed before rushing back out and towards the Temple study rooms.

Today was theory.

Tomorrow was practical.

He hated the theory. He thought it pointless. Plus he was with Padawans younger then he was because he needed to catch up on what he had missed through his non-education from a young age. He hated being bundled with people younger than him. It made him look stupid.

He quietly slipped into a chair at the back of the room, trying not to be noticed by failing miserably. He was a head-taller than the other students and two years older. Still, at least in the space of a year he had caught up on four years' worth of work, and that had only been due to Obi-Wan's determination to get him up to speed as quickly as possible. He ignored the looks coming his way and settled down, choosing to open his books to the pre-assigned page and to read over the text.

The history of the Jedi – why did he have to know this? _Because the past can be a benefit to us just as much as our present experiences can be. _That was what Obi-Wan had told him. Anakin had yet to have an experience where his past experiences could even help him in his life as a Jedi.

"Hey, Skywalker!"

Anakin glanced to the younger boy, feigning interest. "What?"

"I heard you're allowed home visits. Is this true?"

There was no point in denying it since it had been announced by the Council. "Yes." He didn't want to say much more.

"Why?"

"I don't know," he answered, turning his head away to look back down at the book.

"Why not?"

Anakin started to feel angry. _Take deep breaths and remain calm… _"I don't know."

"You really don't know?" The boy was extremely persistent for an eight year old.

"I really don't," pressed Anakin, trying to not let the agitation appear. "Please, just leave it, ok?" He was trying to deal with this in a mature manner. "If I knew I'd tell you, but I don't." He really didn't want to get into this argument.

The young Jedi leaned back in his chair, studying Anakin. "I think you know but you don't want to say."

Anakin clenched his fists. Of course he knew. He wasn't settled in his life. He'd been kidding himself when he had told his mother that he thought he was. Obi-Wan had known and had tried to help him. Anakin hadn't been oblivious to his attempts but he hadn't wanted to know. Anakin thought he knew best. It would be a mistake to let the others know. He was pleased his mother was here. She could help him, he understood that. Just thinking of her being free calmed him and he released the tension he was holding stiffly inside his body. He could deal with his. He was a Jedi.

"If I do know why I've been granted this opportunity, perhaps it is not wise of me to tell you?" he said in return, pleased that he had managed to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice.

The boy crooked his head but said no more.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and settled into the lesson.

_Calmness was the path to serenity…_

* * *

Anakin returned to his Master's quarters later that day to find a message waiting for him from the office of Chancellor Palpatine. It was a recorded message, sent earlier that afternoon. Obi-Wan wasn't in his rooms so Anakin dutifully played the holo-message.

Chancellor Palpatine, grey haired and sitting in the chair at his desk appeared on the screen in front of him, a weary, but delighted smile on his face. "Anakin! It is so good to hear from you. You know very well that I do not mind you dropping by whenever you feel like it. I will always have room in my schedule for you, even if I am in the middle of a very busy day! Please, Anakin, just come and visit me. If you are looking for a specific time when I am not surrounded by diplomatic issues, Sunday afternoon is the best day. I will be in my office reading over proposed policies. Please, my boy, come by and perhaps we can talk about your progress? It would be an absolute delight to see you again."

_There, that should be fine for mum._

* * *

One week had passed since Anakin had returned to the Temple. He hadn't seen his mother since the start of the week and he was eagerly anticipating his days off to visit her and to take her to meet his friend, the Chancellor. He had responded to the message, confirming his delight that he would see the great man on Sunday, but only after he had cleared the meeting with Obi-Wan, who had given his permission, providing of course Anakin, was back in the Temple by the evening meal, which the young boy had promised to be.

In the early afternoon, Anakin and his mother departed the apartment building and headed towards the Senate, the home of the seat of the Galactic Republic. As they entered the Senate district they had to pass through several security checks. Anakin had a valid pass granted to him which excluded him from security checks. His status as a Jedi did come in useful. His mother didn't have any such protection on her and had to submit to a simple pat-and-search to make sure she wasn't carrying anything dangerous.

Once cleared they entered the Senate and Anakin led her down the white, gleaming corridors to the turbo-lifts and led her into the middle one, stabbing in the floor that would take him directly to the Supreme Chancellor's Office.

"Ani, does the Chancellor know I'm coming?" asked Shmi. Today she wore a dress she had recently bought, a patterned dress in pink and yellow. Her hair that Anakin had always seen tied up in a bun, hung loosely around her face, making her seem younger than her forty-one years.

Anakin shuffled on his feet. "I didn't tell him. I just said I'd visit this afternoon just as he suggested I should."

"As long as he knows you are coming…" she finished, patting her son on the shoulder.

"Mum, he knows I'm coming! He wouldn't have given me the time or day to come along if he wasn't okay with it!" responded Anakin indignantly.

Shmi smiled. "Ok, Ani, let's go meet the Chancellor."

* * *

Anakin practically bounded into the Supreme Chancellor's Office, followed by his mother. He ran up to the desk. "Hi, sir!"

"Anakin…" the Supreme Chancellor greeted. "My, how long has it been? A few months since we last saw each other?"

Anakin nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I've been really busy with my studies and something really wonderful happened a few weeks ago!" He turned towards his mother, who was standing behind him, looking a bit shy and unsure of herself. "Chancellor, this is my mum."

He didn't even see the Chancellor's reaction to this news. "Your mother?" his answer was quite faint.

"Yeah!" he shouted delightedly. "Master Obi-Wan got permission to free her!"

Palpatine walked around his desk and took Shmi's hand in his own. "Shmi Skywalker isn't it?"

"Yes," she responded shrewdly. "How did you know?"

Palpatine looked pointedly at Anakin. "Your son tells me a lot of things. I am delighted to hear that the Jedi saw fit to free you from slavery." He led her towards his desk. "Please, sit down! It will be a pleasure to get to know you, just as I have had the innocuous pleasure of getting to know and help your very special boy."

Shmi settled herself down into a poufee chair that Anakin had pushed up from the side of the room, than he placed himself down on a sturdier, wooden chair. "How have you been helping my son?" she asked. "You are not his guardian and do not have any responsibility over Ani."

"Mum!" Anakin was shocked.

"Anakin is a citizen. It is my responsibility to make sure that he is safe from harm," replied the Chancellor delicately.

"A Jedi is never safe from harm," countered Shmi, "I know that they do face danger. They are not part of the Republic officially are they? The Senate requests their aid but the Jedi maintain the right to refuse if they feel Jedi involvement isn't needed. They are the guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, but have never served you. They look out for their own, as is befitting an organisation."

"When did you read about this?" asked Anakin. He hadn't known his mother had made the effort to search out the Jedi code and the principles they lived by. It astounded him that she had done that, but then something nagged at his brain and he realised that whatever he learnt as a slave, she had made the effort to understand it herself, that way if Anakin was ever ill, she'd be able to take his place for the day. It made logical sense for her to understand the Jedi Order as much as she could, so she knew what her son was getting into.

"During the week," she replied, "I asked Obi-Wan to send me files on the Jedi Code and its role within the Republic." Despite the fact that she was looking at her son, she detected Palpatine's very slight movement at the mention of Obi-Wan. His body stiffened before relaxing. It all happened within the blink of an eye. She couldn't help but feel that something was not all as it seemed with the Chancellor.

Palpatine was quick to interrupt. "You see, my lady, your son was instrumental in saving my home world. I am very grateful for what he did, therefore without a parental figure around him that is not a Jedi, I feel honour bound to watch out for him and to be the confidante that he needs which the Jedi cannot always fulfil with their strict codes on attachment."

"And that justifies Anakin being given special treatment does it?"

Anakin groaned. "Please mum…"

"No, Ani, I will not have my son treated differently from anyone else." She turned back to Palpatine. "A hero Ani may be but that does not justify allowing him to come and visit you whenever he feels like it. As a Jedi he is meant to respect and respond to the rules – you are installing in him the knowledge that if he becomes a hero then he can expect to be treated differently with favour then others and not follow the rules." She crossed her arms and glared at the Supreme Chancellor. "I want this to stop. If he wants to come and see you then he has to make an appointment that doesn't interrupt you. It is only the proper and just thing to do. You do stand for those things don't you?"

It seemed she had shocked the Chancellor, judging by the look on his face. "If you feel that strongly about it…"

"I do." She pursed her lips, determined not to let her resolve waver.

Anakin had sunk further down in his seat, feeling very embarrassed by the way his mother was talking to the Chancellor.

"Then I will respect your wishes, Miss Skywalker." Palpatine shifted his body so that he was directly looking at the young boy. "Anakin, please do me the courtesy of comming for an appointment whenever you wish to see me."

"Yes sir," he answered.

Satisfied, Shmi relaxed. "Perhaps, Chancellor, you could tell me all about Republic? That is something I haven't researched much of and if you have the time, a brief history would be marvellous."

* * *

This was unexpected.

Shmi Skywalker's presence on Coruscant and access to the Jedi's Chosen One could prove to be very problematic for the Sith Lord. His meeting with the woman had thrown him off-guard – a rare thing to happen to someone who was a master of deceit and disguise.

He would have to keep a watch on her, and to examine how much of an influence she exercised over her son during his Jedi training. If she proved to be a problem that could enable the Skywalker boy to remain in the light, then she'd have to be eliminated.

For now, he would watch and wait, and see how much of an affect Shmi Skywalker had on little Anakin, _his Chosen One_.

Either way she would be dealt with. Just like the boy's master and the entire Jedi Order would be.

_In time_, he thought darkly.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**And so Sidious enters the picture. And he's not pleased at all. I debated whether to include the last scene in this chapter or to cut it but left it in because it highlights that Sidious views Shmi as a big threat to his plans. Though a lot of his plans are already in place to eliminate the Jedi when the right time comes, he still wants Anakin to fall. Shmi has the potential to prevent that. **

**Next chapter: **Shmi is suspicious, makes new friends and the Council is impressed with Anakin (who could believe that?)

**the-writer1988 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N) Thank you to everyone who left comments for the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing Shmi meeting Palpatine. There will be more interaction between those two later on but not for a few chapters yet. I have now written out a plan for the rest of the story, though whether I will end up following it or not is another matter. Chapter 6 has decided to go off on its own tangent which now affects Chapter 7 so we'll see how I will stick with it... **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Five**

The end of her meeting with Palpatine had left Shmi feeling very uneasy about him. She couldn't help noticing that her son felt more at ease with him then he did with his own Master. It concerned her a lot as Obi-Wan was responsible for the welfare of her son. If Anakin didn't trust him like he did the Chancellor, wouldn't it impede upon his own training as a Jedi? The Master-Apprentice bond was vital during training. Was Obi-Wan and Anakin's bond strong?

Chancellor Palpatine had seemed nice but there was something about him that was off. A Mother's instincts were important. Should she tell her son about the feeling she was getting from the Chancellor or wait until she had met him a few more times so she could get to know him better?

The idea that he had a special interest in her son unnerved her. Why would the Supreme Chancellor take such an interest in a young boy? Yes, Anakin had saved his world, that was understandable, but to become like a friend and mentor to him was wrong… He hadn't satisfied her as to why he was singling him out. What he had said as way of explanation wasn't proper.

_Without a parental figure around him who isn't a Jedi… _she thought over Palpatine's words. "No." She shook her head. "He is wrong. An Apprentice's Master is there for the exact reason Palpatine said they weren't. They become their parental figure. Ani hasn't realised how much Obi-Wan means to him yet."

She couldn't talk to Anakin, but there was no harm in informing Obi-Wan of the situation. He was Anakin's Master. He did deserve to know. That was another thing she had briefly caught. Palpatine clearly did not like Obi-Wan. He had barely given anything away but that very slight movement at the first mention of the Jedi's name had been enough to raise her suspicions. Why would he react like that to the Jedi Knight when he had helped to liberate Naboo as well?

There were too many questions for her to consider at present so she made a simple decision. _I will watch and learn what I can from Palpatine. Let him think he has me fooled. There is something wrong there, I'm sure of it. I just can't prove it._

* * *

A few weeks later Shmi arrived at the Temple in the morning, wearing a simple dress and cardigan that wouldn't hamper her role as a Temple-Cleaner. Anakin had dubbed her that a few days ago and the name had stuck to her. She didn't mind. Obi-Wan had already explained that they would test her out over the next few weeks to find out exactly what she was best at – and she would continuously rotate round to different areas and jobs so there was some difference to her role within the Temple.

Today was her first day of returning to work after her month of freedom. She could scarcely believe that a month ago she had still been a slave. Never had she dreamed that she would find her freedom and be reunited with her son – nor did she think she would have the chance she had to see him grow up once he had left Tatooine. She had been given a wonderful opportunity to have something that no other parents of potential Jedi could ever have.

When she stepped through the open Temple doors into the grand hall, she immediately spotted a familiar face. Obi-Wan stood there, wearing his long, brown robes, leaning against one of the pillars to the side of the hall, arms crossed against his chest. Spotting her, he trotted over and shook her hand.

"I thought it would only be best for you to be met by a familiar face," he said warmly. "You haven't really seen much of the Temple. Anakin is in classes and I feel honour-bound to show you around and to introduce you to your team members."

Shmi felt overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness about her welfare. "Thank you," she managed, before she reflected more on his words and her curiosity overcame her. "Team members?"

"The people you will be working – those working the same shift pattern as you," he answered. "You'll find your first week here people won't expect you to do much. They'll prefer you to watch and learn, to ease you in to the work, rather than to expect you to get into it straight away without any knowledge of how things work." He caught her eyes with his own. "I understand that is how a lot of slaves are treated. They are expected to know without being told or trained."

"We are," she said, "the slave masters expect us to have the skills we are sold for. To make more of a profit, some even lied about what we could do which then results in death of the slave or the death of the original owner. Slavery is a horrible thing. I wouldn't wish it on anybody."

He began to lead her out of the grand hall and into the tall, stretching corridors which sparkled in the morning sunlight. The carpet was soft underneath the thin shoes she wore to protect her feet. Her eyes took in her surroundings as she looked at the magnificence of the Temple.

"I wouldn't either," Obi-Wan replied softly. "Shmi, I want you to know that I've utilised a few contacts I have to start a trace for any members of your family."

She stopped, shocked at his admission, that he would even do that for her. "What?"

"You were torn from your family by terrible people. I can't get personally involved in this but I know a few people that could obtain information. I am not expecting anything big to come of this, or for us to find your family. It's a big galaxy out there. If I can get the wheels spinning and you can learn of their fate, at least you won't be left wondering about what happened to them. The worst thing for you is not knowing." Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, his shoulder slumping. "It's made me wonder what it is like for all the parents who give their children to the Order. They never know what has happened to them. They just have to believe that their child is happy where they are."

"Are you happy?" Shmi probed.

"Of course," he answered honestly. "I can't see myself doing anything else. I've been trained for this since birth. Some-time in the future I may seek out my parents but at the moment my focus is training your son."

"And looking after me, of course," Shmi laughed.

"If you want to see it like that…"

The Jedi led Shmi through the corridors, taking her through the history of the Temple which she found fascinating as it made her feel more connected to Anakin. She had to laugh when Obi-Wan had told her that Anakin had only been interested in the technological aspects of the Temple rather than the unique history it held within its walls and what it represented to the current Jedi Order.

He fumbled in his brown robes for a swipe card which he pressed into Shmi's hands before he stopped their walk in front of a smaller door. "Beyond this door is the corridor which the staff use to go to the kitchen. It's locked at all times so you need a pass key to access it. Only certain members of the Order are allowed full run of the Temple – I'm not one of them."

Shmi frowned considering his words. "I guess the members of the Jedi Council are allowed to go anywhere then?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "They do lead our Order… Knights, like myself, can access most places but we still have limitations. Such as this corridor here for the workers is usually only accessed by the Masters, but since I've been charged with your welfare I have been temporarily given my own passkey. I will come and visit you just to see how you are getting on for the first few weeks, after that I am expected to resume missions for the Council – and hand back in my passkey," he grinned. He stopped in front of an open doorway which led into a spacious and brightly painted room. "This is your staff room where you are welcome to come and rest for your breaks and lunch. It's equipped with the holo-net and research devices too. You are also allowed to have free food from the dining area."

Resuming his pace he walked her further down the corridor.

The smell of vegetables crafted up her nose and she breathed in the fine scent of what she presumed was soup.

"The kitchen," Obi-Wan said proudly. "When I was a youngster I crawled through the ventilation system to get into the kitchen during the middle of the night for a little midnight snack. That is quite common for our Padawans to do this though we do warn them not to do it."

"What happens if you're caught?" Shmi said curiously. There had to be catch…

"Oh, they are always caught. Security cameras operate at night. The Padawan learns their lesson when they see that they can't get away with a bit of thievery. It's an obscure way to teach that stealing is wrong – and a lot of Padawans don't bother to break into the kitchens. Unfortunately, myself and my friends thought we could get away with it…"

Shmi chuckled. "Ani told me that you are too good, that he couldn't see you breaking the rules that would land you in trouble."

"When one becomes a master to a Padawan you realise you have a lot of responsibilities to live up to. I'm liable for Anakin's growth as a person and his success as a Jedi. When he becomes a Knight and acquires his own apprentice, he too will come to understand that," explained Obi-Wan. He palmed his own card against the kitchen door and stepped inside.

Shmi followed. She was shocked. She had never been in such a big kitchen before. "How many people work here?"

"Fifty staff to keep the kitchen running each day. For this week, the Council have decided that you'll stay in this area as the team you are assigned to be a part of are currently rota on kitchen shift duty." Obi-Wan led Shmi towards the preparation area of the kitchen where a burly woman, with curly brown hair and a kind smile stood chopping away quickly at various vegetables. "Mari."

The woman, Mari, placed the knife down on the side and turned to face Obi-Wan and Shmi. "Well, well, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Please don't embarrass me," he pleaded jokingly. He pushed Shmi forward. "This is Shmi Skywalker. She's been assigned to your team as you were informed of by Master Gallia last week."

Mari took Shmi's hand and shook it vigorously. "Welcome, welcome! You will find that all of us here are hard workers but it doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun! Master Gallia informed me that you were once a slave – is that correct?"

Shmi hesitated. Did everyone know about her former status?

Obi-Wan leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, only Mari knows that you were a slave. Hardly any Jedi know of Anakin's own past but the Masters felt it prudent that your team leader is aware of your recent history."

"I guess that is acceptable," swallowed Shmi and plastered a smile across her face.

Mari signalled to young man with short red hair and a freckly face. "Costo, this is Shmi, our new team member. Can you just take over the cutting for me while I introduce Shmi to the others and show her the ropes?"

"Sure thing, Mari," the young man grinned, his green eyes sparkling. He seemed full of life as he turned around and started to chop away, just as fast as Mari had been doing before Obi-Wan had interrupted her. "Oh, and hi, Shmi. Welcome to the hustle and bustle of the Jedi Temple!"

"Thank you."

Obi-Wan pattered Shmi on the shoulder. "I'll leave you in the capable hands of Mari here. She'll make sure you know your way around. I need to go and find my apprentice, its time I attempted to teach him something," he winked, grinning at Anakin's mother. "I'll be along when your shift finishes, okay?"

"Ok, thank you, Obi-Wan." Shmi felt Mari grasp her shoulders and steer her away from the Jedi, already chatting away to her about the rules and regulations of the kitchen. She soon found herself busy as part of the team, helping to prepare the midday meal and getting to know her fellow workers, who would undoubtedly become friends for life.

* * *

Anakin entered the meditation room full of trepidation. He had never been any good at mediation; always struggled to find his calm centre. His bond with his Master wasn't strong, despite being together for just over a year, they just did not have that important connection to one another. Meditation was the key to strengthening it but Anakin just did not have the patience for that technique. Obi-Wan had jokingly said that he 'was always on the move' so simply could not sit still during meditation.

He was a doer, not a pacifist like Obi-Wan was. It baffled him why as to why Jedi really needed to mediate. Jedi did things to save others, they acted, didn't they?

"Anakin," Obi-Wan was already in the room, legs crossed, palms resting on the top of his knees, his eyes closed, sitting up-straight on the meditation mat.

"Master," acknowledged Anakin, crossing the room and settling down on the free mat next to Obi-Wan.

His Master barely opened an eye to regard his young apprentice. "I know you dislike meditating, Anakin, but a Jedi needs to centre himself so that he is at peace within the current of the Force. It helps us to achieve inner peace, harmony and serenity as well as mastering self-discipline."

"I know, Master," sighed Anakin as he closed his eyes, seeking his Master's presence in the Force.

"I will keep repeating that until you understand why it is necessary for a Jedi to meditate," Obi-Wan answered calmly. "I sensed what you were thinking when you entered the room. Anakin, meditation is an important part of a Jedi's life. I was the same as you when I was your age and I _grew up _meditating from a very young age. If you are anything like me, you won't come to appreciate meditation until you become a Knight and you begin to experience things that as a Padawan you won't get."

"Like what?" asked Anakin, curiously.

"Like making decisions." The Jedi Knight opened his eyes and glanced towards his young friend. "You know the technique: I want you to find my presence in the Force and join with it. Calm yourself and let the light flow through you. Search the current and tell me: what does it tell you?"

Anakin took a deep breath and plunged into the sea of the Force. He felt the light wash over him, speaking to him in a soft voice, guiding him deeper… He felt calm, at peace… something he had never felt before in meditation. It confused him. Outwardly, his nose crunched up in misunderstanding. He probed deeper, feeling for Obi-Wan's presence, and then felt him, shining brightly within the Force, his aura a beacon of light.

Completely pure.

His Master was completely pure; full of the light side.

Obi-Wan's presence joined his and their two auras merged together; the Force vibrating and shimmering around them.

_Padawan? _Obi-Wan spoke in his mind, his voice soft and pleasant. _Have you been practising? _

_No, Master. _Anakin felt it best to tell the truth. His Master, while having access to his mind, would instantly be able to sense whether he lied or not. _I don't understand why it is this easy. I've always found it difficult to get to this state of mind. _

He could feel Obi-Wan probing his Force essence, searching for why this had happened.

_I think I know. _

_Master, what is it? _

He sensed Obi-Wan send him warmth over their fledging bond, which somehow seemed stronger than it had been the last time they had meditated together before Shmi had returned to Anakin's life. And then he understood _why_.

Anakin opened his eyes breaking the contact and stared at his Master who was pulling himself out of meditation. "It's because of mum, isn't it?"

"I believe so," Obi-Wan frowned, "and that is a good thing," for he had noticed Anakin's face as he had frowned as he spoke, "but it does seem a bit strange that suddenly you find it easier to do something that you've always had trouble with…" He hesitated, wondering whether to speak his theory to his young charge.

"Master, you can say what you are thinking in front of me."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I thought you'd sense that. Our bond appears stronger, do you agree?"

Nodding, Anakin said: "Yeah, it is. How come? I could find you quicker too."

"Again, I believe your mother. Without knowing it she has greatly affected our bond and you do not worry for her any longer. In previous meditations I felt your worry for her welfare and that you were afraid you wouldn't save her in time." Obi-Wan licked his lips, scratching his bearded chin. "Your Force aura is calmer then I have ever sensed it before."

He closed his eyes and Anakin felt his Master reaching for him in the Force once more. He opened up his Force aura so he was bearing himself completely to the Jedi. He had not yet learnt to shield parts of himself from Obi-Wan, though the man could not gauge much if Anakin did not share his experiences verbally. The first time they had meditated, his Master had realised how much hurt Anakin had suffered as a slave and to this day, Obi-Wan was still in the dark. It was something that Anakin couldn't burden him with. He refused to let the Jedi know about his childhood.

Obi-Wan spoke softly, his forehead scrunching up in lines as he probed deeper. "Your fear… You had so much within you, but it's greatly diminished…"

"Master Obi-Wan?" Anakin hesitated, afraid what this meant for his training.

"Your fear just spiked… now it is settling again," Obi-Wan continued. Slowly he withdrew from his Padawan's aura and opened his eyes. His blue-grey pupils found Anakin's bright blue ones. "Your mother, Anakin, has given you a wonderful gift. Your attachment to your mother instead of being a weakness has become a strength of yours, a net of safety that envelops you and nurtures your skills in the Force." His lips curled up in a smile. "It appears that petitioning the Council to free your mother was quite a good idea."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Shmi had started to work at the Temple. She had thrown herself into her role, swiftly gaining a reputation as a hard worker and a kind and compassionate woman.

Everyone she was teamed with knew that she was the mother of the rumoured Chosen One but no one was holding that against her. She had become an accepted member of the team. During the last two weeks she hadn't spoken to Anakin as his Master was keeping him incredibly busy with his studies. Obi-Wan had met her himself to make sure she was coping well and explained that he and Anakin wanted to explore something that had evolved within the Master-Apprentice bond and it required concentration that Anakin couldn't afford to lose. She had understood that, she knew there would be times when her son wouldn't even be on planet for months at a time due to missions.

The friends she had made were all outsiders. None of them had children who were Force sensitive but they all had a family life to go home to. They had even invited Shmi on one of their regular dinner nights they had with their respective partners so they could get to know her and include her in everything they did. Shmi had even felt comfortable enough to reveal to them that she and Anakin had once been slaves but asked them to keep that little bit of intelligence to themselves as she was sure the only Jedi that knew of Anakin's previous slavery status was Obi-Wan and the senior Masters.

She was working on cleaning the floor of one of the smaller corridors alongside Mari and Petré when footsteps approached and she glanced up, intending to move the bucket out of the way, but stopped in surprise when she saw Obi-Wan standing there.

"Go ahead, Shmi," instructed Mari. "I'll finish up this bit. Meet us in the fourth corridor, ok?" Mari lifted the washing cloth from Shmi's hands and nodded to Obi-Wan. "Master Jedi."

He gave her a slight nod. "Shmi, I'd just like a word with you."

Standing up, she followed him to a side door just down the corridor and stepped into a small chamber reserved for meditation practice for the younglings.

"I'd just like to ask you how you are faring?" he said, by way of a conversation-starter.

"Fine. It's going well," she answered. "Everyone is so nice and kind and understanding. And I love working here." She shifted on her feet. "I told them that I had been a slave. I know they take things easy here but hard work has been drilled into me ever since I was a little girl. I think they wonder why I push myself."

"It's understandable. You are used to pushing yourself to please your owners. We don't expect you to do that. We aren't slavers. You are our equals. It's why we try to employ ordinary people with no links to the Jedi to show that we care for you. Shmi, you should work at the pace that suits you best. The last thing I need is for Anakin to accuse me of forcing his mother to work," he chuckled, smiling broadly.

Shmi slumped her shoulders. "I know. I still need to adjust to being free. I had a holiday that is all." A wry smile appeared across her face. "You came to speak to me for a specific purpose..."

"Nothing can get by you can it?" the Jedi Knight quipped.

"No, it cannot," she returned.

"You and Anakin can spend the weekend together. I have work that needs to be done that requires no distractions and Anakin has worked hard enough the past few weeks that I can release him to your custody for the next few days. I have checked your schedule and you are not working this weekend."

"That would be lovely," she swallowed. It had felt strange not being able to see her son despite being in the Temple at the same time as him but her duties had kept her away from Anakin's classes. She did wonder if Obi-Wan had engineered that deliberately but if she had, she trusted the Jedi for doing so. She decided to risk that question that was sitting at the top of her brain. "Did you manage to learn more about what you and Ani discovered?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. "That is not something I'm really at liberty to discuss with you at this present time. I still need to have words with the Council. Anakin doesn't fully understand it either yet. I'd rather make sure he gets the awareness of everything before I inform you. I still need the Council's opinion on the matter before I can even sit down with Anakin and discuss this." He patted Shmi on the back. "I hope you can appreciate why I can't speak to you now."

It was understandable. Why would she hold it against Obi-Wan for keeping something from her that really she shouldn't know about? She gave him a warming smile. "It's ok. When you know, tell me because I want to feel I'm involved but only when all the pieces of the puzzles fit. Until then I don't want to know."

"Thank you, Shmi Skywalker."

* * *

A few hours later Anakin was safely with his mother at her apartment and Obi-Wan stood in front of the Jedi Council, hands placed in front of him as he took in the most highly esteemed members of the Jedi Order. "I wish to discuss with the Council the progress of my Padawan learner. His skills have vastly improved over the last few weeks and our bond is stronger than it ever has been before. We've never really been capable of sensing each other's thoughts before, now we have that ability to do so."

Mace Windu leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he considered the Knight before him. "I have sensed it too. Skywalker is calmer, more in tune with the Force. His fear is considerably less than it was a few months ago when I last probed his presence in passing. He was always full of trepidation and worry, carefully concealed from most Jedi."

"Surprising this is," admitted Yoda. "Attachment not what we thought it is."

"In Anakin's case at the moment it indicates his strength but will it always be like that?" questioned Plo Koon. "It is too soon to determine whether this is a permanent change in young Skywalker. If he remains focused and his mother's presence is a contributing factor, he could be responsible for the changing of the Jedi Code."

There was a murmur among the Council members as they considered the Kel Dor's words.

Obi-Wan stayed silent, watching and waiting as the Masters made small comments and tossed meaningful glances back and forth. A discussion was being carried out in front of him through use of the Force, most of which he could not follow, but he could sense the atmosphere of the genuine feelings of the Masters within the current of the Force if he allowed himself to tune into it. They were concerned whether Anakin's attachment to his mother would ultimately be a bad thing, even if it helped him grow as a Jedi; whether other Jedi would petition to have a family of their own; whether their decision to allow Anakin access to his mother would ultimately prove to be the groundwork of changing the core principles of the Jedi Order.

It wasn't his place to intervene but he decided to. He felt he could contribute to the discussion at hand. "If I may, Masters?" he queried.

Mace sat back and waved a hand at him. "Go ahead."

The other Masters settled back and turned their gaze towards Obi-Wan who shifted slightly from the intense gazes. "What works for Anakin may not work for every Jedi. I believe it depends on what type of person you are, what traits you exhibit. We all share the same background, but Anakin doesn't. He formed attachments before he came here. His bond with his mother helped him to survive slavery. A bond between mother and child is difficult to break, especially one that was formed in terrible conditions. None of us can truly understand that parental bond. He was thrust into a new world knowing that his mother was still suffering. It was natural for him to fear for her and to continue to do so. Shmi's freedom means that he doesn't have to worry or fear for her. He knows she is safe and happy. His insecurities and fear came from separating him from his mother in the first place. She is the balance that keeps Anakin in check because he did not have the upbringing we have had. What works for Anakin in gaining control of his abilities might not work for most of the Jedi."

"Knight Kenobi is correct." Normally very quiet in Council sessions, Saesee Tiin, when he spoke his opinion was highly valued by the other members. "We cannot attempt to keep Skywalker on the path of the Jedi without taking into account his exceptional circumstances. It has been proven that within two weeks his powers have grown. The lack of conflict within his Force presence only determines the truth. To fully analyse the effect his mother has one him, I suggest we monitor his progress closely and to assess the boy occasionally ourselves."

"Wise words you have," the diminutive Jedi replied. "This we will do. Bring young Skywalker to us when called for you will."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Do keep us informed of the progress of your bond however," Windu instructed, "I feel that it is a bond that will become of great importance to the Jedi one day."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel slightly nervous of the expectations that had been placed upon his shoulders. They expected so much of him for a Jedi Knight so young.

_I guess that is what happens when you are responsible for the training of the boy fated to destroy the Sith once and for all…_

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**The friendship that Obi-Wan and Shmi have will play an important role later on in the story, especially with events that happen to Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars. I feel it is important to build up the blocks now. The bond between Anakin and Obi-Wan will be explored more in a few chapters time when they are given their first proper assignment as a team. **

**Next chapter: **A duel, talk of attachment and _another _Council meeting. (There appear to be a lot of these happening at the moment but they will die down, I promise...) **I hope to post in about a week's time. **

**the-writer1988**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has shown an interest in this story. I have now finished writing chapter seven. I was originally going to wait to update on Monday but I figured I'd post now since the next chapter is already finished. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Six**

A few months had passed since Shmi Skywalker had arrived at the Temple. It was eighteen months into Anakin's Jedi training. He had been nearing his tenth birthday when he had been accepted as Obi-Wan's Padawan, and now a week after his twelfth birthday, in which Shmi had thrown a raucous party for her son and his friends, she was back to cleaning the main corridors of the Jedi Temple. Since her arrival at the Temple, Anakin had made friends. He hadn't continued to be the loner he had been for his first year. Every so often, she caught her son laughing and joking between classes with a group of three boys. It made her heart swell with pride as she watched how much progress her son was making in his studies and friendships.

Obi-Wan had recently explained to her how proud he was to have such a talented Padawan and what a great job she had done in raising him. Her response had been that she had done what any mother would have done for their child: to give them a normal childhood as possible despite the slavery conditions they had been forced to live with. Her Ani had become more confident in himself; he had recently confided in her about his supposed destiny as the Chosen One, something that she had kept quiet about since Obi-Wan had spoken to her about it.

She had wanted Anakin to come to her and finally he had done. She smiled as she remembered the conversation they'd had…

"_Mum, I think you need to know how special I am to the Jedi." _

"_Go on," she had encouraged._

"_Master Qui-Gon believed I am the Chosen One. I'm meant to destroy the Sith. Master Obi-Wan and I talked today and he encouraged me to tell you about it. He believes you've helped me a lot and you deserve to know what I may have to do in the future." _

"_I think so too." _

_He had looked at her suspiciously then. "You knew already about the prophecy don't you?" _

_She hadn't denied it. "I did." _

"_How?" _

"_Obi-Wan," she had answered. "I asked him why you thought you deserved special treatment. He didn't want to lie to me so he explained everything. And I helped him to understand some things too. Don't be mad at him, Ani. You shouldn't have to live with that burden but you do. You've made remarkable progress in such a short space of time. You've caught up with your age-mates and you've settled in. You have settled haven't you?" _

_Anakin had swallowed. "Yeah, I have. I have friends, mum. They've never accepted me before."_

_Shmi smiled contently at her son. "Because you've thought about what I said to you and you have changed how you see yourself. You may have a great destiny but you are not taking advantage of that knowledge. You've also got me to turn to as well as your Master if you feel worried or confused or just want reassurance. Haven't you noticed how Obi-Wan has adjusted how he treats you the last few months?" _

_Anakin's eyes had widened in realisation. "I had. And our bond has grown stronger too! And he doesn't criticise as often as he did… he tries to help, guiding me in a way that will enhance my learning not hinder me… And I have freedom to, he's allowed me to do things that many other Padawans don't get to do whereas before he wouldn't but he lets me do them… Mum, was that your doing?" _

"_I merely suggested that he tries to understand your desire for freedom… and by doing so he has helped you to come to respect him and be more receiving to his teachings and capable of following the rules. You don't try to disobey him anymore do you?" she asked. _

"_No, I don't." Anakin shook his head. "I'd feel bad if I did," he hesitated before continuing, "whereas before I didn't care what he thought or did because I'm the Chosen One and I saved a planet and I thought he just wanted to control me and not let me be myself. Chancellor Palpatine wanted to encourage me…I'm not sure if that was a good thing." He bit his lip. "But I know now why there were rules, why I didn't deserve to be treated differently from anyone else. I was a different person to whom I was when I was living on Tatooine. I have you here to thank for that, mum, without you I think I'd become a person who you wouldn't like."_

"_I'd still love you," Shmi had replied, "no matter what but I would have been disappointed. Ani, Obi-Wan means well and he has a difficult task to train you. Palpatine is a good man but he was encouraging you to live your freedom." She had learnt a lot more regarding her son's dealings with the Chancellor over the months. He had been influencing Anakin and her son, having realised this had cut down on meeting with him. Having only met him the once, Anakin had only visited his political friend one time in the last five months; Obi-Wan having suggested that he go and visit him since he hadn't seen him in a while. _

Shmi shook herself free of the memory. Yes, Anakin had decided to concentrate on his Jedi studies solely and not wanted any distractions that could come from other sources. After returning from his meeting with Palpatine he had discussed with his mother exactly what had gone on between the two of them. The man was still trying to influence her son but Anakin had decided to listen but not do what the man had suggested.

Dutifully she had informed Obi-Wan of what the Chancellor had spoken to her son about, she hadn't been able to detect his thoughts of that conversation. However she had resolved that the next time Anakin visited the Chancellor she would go too, just to see if her bad feelings about the man had been false originally.

She surely hoped she had been wrong because she hated the thought of the Republic in the hands of a being who was capable of manipulating a little boy so thoroughly that he had practically made Anakin and Obi-Wan clash several times during the year and caused him to be rebellious due to her absence from her son's life.

She was still waiting to hear of Anakin's next meeting with the Chancellor when running footsteps down the hall caused her to look up from her work and watch as three Padawan's ran past her, shouting excitedly at the top of their voices.

"It's the talk of the Temple!"

"I can't believe they've been sparring this long without a break!"

"It has to be a new record!"

Curiosity overcame her and Shmi followed the three youngsters towards the training rooms. There seemed to be quite a crowd already by the time she reached the balcony overlooking the training hall. Searching for a Jedi she knew, she saw Adi Gallia, who had become a good friend of hers over the last few months and made her way through the crowd to stand beside her.

Shmi swept her gaze over the hall and saw her son battling against Obi-Wan. Anakin and his Master were sparring.

"Are they using real lightsabers?" she asked.

"Knight Kenobi is but Skywalker is using a training saber," answered Adi in a smooth voice.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

Adi shook her head, her head tails swishing behind her. "Not at all. It is how a Master and an Apprentice learn. Obi-Wan is a skilled fighter and will not harm Anakin. The use of a real weapon in training encourages the apprentice to learn to block very quickly and to trust in their instincts. Kenobi doesn't fight with all his strength either so he has less risk of harming someone. Do not worry, Shmi, your son will be fine. He's holding himself up well against a seasoned swordsman." She glanced round at the rapidly growing crowd to watch the duel. "In fact, this is the longest time Skywalker has survived duelling his Master. He is learning well."

* * *

Anakin could feel the Force flowing through him. His hands wrapped around the handle of the lightsaber as he sought to predict where his Master would strike next. Faced with a real lightsaber, concentration was paramount to this session. He gritted his teeth and took a step back as Obi-Wan swept his blade round in an arc, Anakin brought his blade up to block, deflecting the blow.

Drawing on the Force, Anakin whirled in a circle, swinging his own blade up causing Obi-Wan to stumble back as he was in mid-strike towards the boy's midsection; Anakin's movement causing him to lose his momentum. Taking advantage, Anakin lunged forward intending to end the fight.

It would only end if they managed to disarm their opponent.

Anakin's tactic failed as Obi-Wan Force-leapt over his head anticipating his move.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin turned to face his Master, calmly. He evaluated what he could do, considering his next move. But Obi-Wan moved again, and Anakin hastily brought his blade up above his head to block the sweeping blow. Despite the fact that the Jedi Knight was not using his full strength, he was still a formidable opponent, especially to an inexperienced Padawan.

Clash after clash, Anakin barely managed to block Obi-Wan's moves. His muscles ached and he was getting tired. He knew it. But he had to continue. He could already see the outcome of this battle but if he could manage to tip the scales in his favour he might be able to get in a winning strike…

Closing his eyes and trusting in the Force, the young Padawan sprung into the air, using the current that swept through him to booster his jump. He landed awkwardly, spinning quickly but his landing was his downfall. If he had managed a perfect balance Obi-Wan wouldn't have won, for Anakin's slip allowed the Jedi Knight to step forward and with one flip of his lightsaber, sent the training blade flying from the boy's hand, cluttering to the floor a few meters away.

Anakin fell onto his backside and glared up at his Master. "I would have beaten you if I hadn't slipped."

Obi-Wan grinned as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. "You would have done." He glanced up at the balcony. "It appears our duel attracted quite a few viewers."

Anakin shut his eyes and tried not to groan out-loud.

"Your mother was watching."

Anakin's eyes sprung open. How had he not sensed her?

"You were deeply immersed in the Force. It's not surprising you didn't realise she was there," Obi-Wan said, smiling, and helping his young charge to his feet.

"You sensed what I was thinking?"

"Of course, our bond is incredibly strong. You've put in so much effort over the last few months towards your training that it has increased my ability to read your mind and understand your thoughts when we are not meditating. In time you will be able to read mine without me opening myself up to you. Meditation will really be the only time you'll be able to get a clear image of my mind until you've learnt more." Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "It won't be long before you learn the technique."

Glancing up at Obi-Wan, Anakin said: "Will I be able to do this before we are sent on our first mission together?"

"It probably won't happen until after we have shared a few missions," his Master replied, leading Anakin forward to where his mother now waited at the edge of the hall with Master Gallia. "I don't think it will be long before we are sent on our first proper mission as Master and Padawan. Your advancement over the last few months proves you are ready for more responsibilities. You have the basic skills required to allow us to work well on missions together." He eyed Adi Gallia who stood there, arms crossed against her chest, a sly smile on her face. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

"I will not deny that the Council are considering the possibility that Anakin is ready."

"I might get to leave the Temple soon and see other planets?" gleefully Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "We'll see, Padawan."

"I am here, however, to summon you to the Council. We have a few things to discuss with you that requires your presence." Adi Gallia's tone was soft but full of authority.

Obi-Wan nodded, accepting that meant now rather than later. He knew it was time for the Council to assess Anakin but first they would want his opinion before summoning the boy. Sensing Anakin's curiosity he indicated with his eyes for Shmi to lead her son away, which she did, understanding that she would need to keep her son occupied while his Master was being questioned. Anakin was such an inquisitive child that they couldn't risk Anakin trying to eavesdrop on the session.

Once Anakin and Shmi had left the training hall, Obi-Wan followed Adi towards the Council chambers, mentally preparing himself for the interrogation ahead.

* * *

"I suppose I had better get used to you getting involved in dangerous situations," said Shmi as they sat in the quarters Anakin shared with his Master.

Anakin wrinkled his nose, grinning broadly. "Mum, I used to podrace back on Tatooine!"

"And that was frightening enough," she answered. "Podracing may be dangerous but I doubt going into a situation where it requires you to defend yourself is not as dangerous as competing in a podrace. I will worry, Ani."

"Mum…"

"Mother's always worry, Ani. I have done so for years even when you just took a few steps out of our home and when you left Tatooine I thought of you every day, hoping that you were safe and the Jedi were keeping you safe."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably. He hated the thought of his mother worrying about him. He was trying his hardest to hone his skills that he could defend himself all the time. There would always be instances when he would have to fight but that was part of being a Jedi. "Would you worry if I was just a shop-keeper?"

"I would. No matter what career path you would have taken, I'd worry." She pulled her son into a hug. "You'll understand one day when you have children."

"Having a family is against the Jedi Code," recited Anakin bluntly, the words flowing from his mouth before he could really think about what he was saying.

"Unlike most Jedi you do have a family," replied Shmi. "Me and Obi-Wan. In fact, no matter how much the Jedi deny attachment, they do have it: a bond between Master and Apprentice makes it inevitable."

Anakin grinned sheepishly. "I guess I didn't think of it like that."

"I've been here long enough to see that attachment does exist among all Jedi. Besides if your attachment to me is helping your progress as a Jedi, then why wouldn't your love for another woman help too?" It was a reasoned argument but Shmi did wonder if her son ever did fall in love, encouraging him to break the Jedi Code was probably the wrong thing to do. And she realised then that she was telling her son to not follow the rules, just like Palpatine had been doing. The Council had made an exception for her because of her son's attachment and love for her already: now she was encouraging him that attachment occurred to every Jedi and she felt guilty that she had accused Palpatine of encouraging Anakin to break the rules and now she was doing the same thing after lecturing the Chancellor about wanting her son to not be treated differently. She was now advocating that he should be.

She was a hypocrite.

"Mum?" Anakin had noticed her reaction through the Force. She was used to hiding her true expressions yet Ani had always been capable of reading what she was truly thinking.

She sighed. "Ani, don't you see? I just encouraged you to break the rules because of the exception the Council made for you about me."

She saw as the realisation flickered across his features. Moving from his seat onto the sofa, Anakin pulled his mother into a hug, squeezing her tightly. "I promise you, mum, that if I fall in love I won't act on it. If I do it will be because I've done what I need to do and can leave the Jedi Order with a free conscience."

From a twelve-year-old boy, that was a reassuring promise and Shmi could sense the sincerity in his words. He meant every word and meant to keep it.

Anakin had a destiny; he would focus on that before putting his own love and happiness first. It was what she would have expected of him. She couldn't be prouder.

* * *

The meeting was informality rather than a formal one.

Obi-Wan stood in the centre of the circle of Masters, his gaze meeting each and every one of the powerful leaders of the Order. He was no required to be formal, it was just a discussion, a discussion in which the Masters wished to hear of his opinion regarding his young Padawan's progress.

Obi-Wan spoke honestly, telling them how much growth Anakin had gone through since his mother's freedom; how much stronger his bond with him was and how far he had come in his studies. Elaborating on Anakin's success to make friends since Shmi's arrival was also a factor that Obi-Wan wished to highlight.

Continuing on how much Anakin now respected him and wished to please him whereas before he had shown mostly reluctance or frustration at his instructions, Obi-Wan marvelled at how much that had changed and his Force presence soared into brightness as he allowed how proud he was of Anakin to reflect in his aura. "In contrast to what he was like before Shmi Skywalker's release, there is a remarkable change in him. Shmi has told me that Anakin had changed since he left her but now he is more like the boy she remembers. He is focused, dedicated to his studies. He meditates often whereas he loathed it before since we could not make a proper connection. Now we have a strong bond where I can sense his thoughts before he says them. In time he will be able to do that with mine. There is a matter of which I am concerned about that he has yet to talk to me about."

This raised the eyebrows of most of the Jedi present on the Council. So far Obi-Wan's opinion of his apprentice had been exemplary but now he was moving onto the boy's faults. A lot of young Knights training a Padawan chose to ignore their charge's faults – and Obi-Wan had been incredibly young to take a Padawan of his own, straight from promotion to Knighthood, considered very rare. But he was capable of acknowledging that Anakin was not faultless and this raised the Council's estimation of him as someone to watch.

"His past," continued Obi-Wan, his shoulders slumping slightly. "His days as a slave are a complete mystery to me. I know what I do because of Shmi's willingness to share with me. I have seen some things in his mind so I do not blame him for wanting to forget his past rather than relieve it to me. I'm not going to force him to talk about it. I believe he will be ready to let go in time; the way he has focused himself in the last few months tell me he will come to understand the importance of sharing before accepting his past and letting go. Currently, his unwillingness to talk about his past is a weakness that anyone could exploit, especially if he is to come into contact with pirates or slavers; pirates being the people who originally sold his mother into slavery."

"Should he confront this sooner or later?" Mace Windu questioned.

"Beneficial would it be for him, hmmm?" Yoda probed.

Obi-Wan hesitated. "I think he needs to confront his past but broaching the subject to him isn't going to work, I have tried that, he remains stubborn to the core, determined to protect me from being hurt by his memories. Shmi could prove to be of use if she is willing to help Anakin open up since she values being honest with people. But it may take a while for Anakin to accept that he has to share everything with me otherwise our Master-Padawan bond will be in jeopardy of being based on half-truths and lack of information on one another."

"Other than that you have no other concerns?" clarified Windu preparing to wind up the meeting.

"No, I don't. Anakin is far from perfect but he has faced and changed a lot since his mother was allowed to become a part of his life. I believe that if we continue on this path, he has the making to be a great asset to the Jedi Order and it is his love for his mother that will benefit him most of all and that will help him to face the horrors of his past and to release them."

"Then in a few weeks we will summon Skywalker and to assess his progress ourselves. We will take into account everything you have revealed," decided Mace Windu.

* * *

Shmi was stirring a pot of Corellian meat when a voice startled her.

"That smells delicious! I should come by more often!"

She didn't let go of the spoon but turned her head over her shoulder instead, still managing to concentrate on her task at hand. "Obi-Wan! Have you got a taste for my cooking?" she said slyly.

He grinned. "I might have."

She cocked her head at him. "What is it this time? You only come by when you have need of something," she teased gently.

"I just need your help in enabling me to ensure Anakin becomes the best Jedi he can be and for that he needs to tell me about his past as a slave. I think you can help me with that," the Jedi Knight began.

* * *

Obi-Wan's request sat in her head for a week before Shmi could act upon it. Anakin had been kept busy at the Temple and her duties had led her away from him so it was only by requesting to Obi-Wan to give him free time was Shmi able to talk to her son. They had eaten a good meal which Shmi had treated him to at Anakin's favourite restaurant.

Now they were sitting on the sofa in her apartment, Anakin clutching a glass of fizz while he told his mother in detail about his day.

"…and when we were meditating it really felt like we had this powerful connection and I could see some of Obi-Wan's thoughts!" Anakin sounded happy.

Shmi decided to pounce. "Is he allowing you access to his thoughts and explaining them to you when you enquire about the experiences you see?"

Anakin nodded enthusiastically. "He is!"

"Do you explain everything to him when he sees things in your mind that he doesn't know about?"

There was a slight hesitation before he replied that convinced Shmi that her son was lying. "Of course!"

She shook her head in disappointment. "Anakin, I know that was a lie."

He bowed his head. "Mum, there are some things I can't _talk _to him about. He won't understand!"

"Ani," she began gently, "he needs to know."

"Chancellor Palpatine said it wasn't any of Obi-Wan's business to know about my past. He told me that Obi-Wan wants to hurt me by forcing me to remember it." Anakin sounded unsure about that. Ever since Shmi had forced Anakin to look at Palpatine in a different light, he didn't consider the Chancellor's advice as absolutely correct as he had once done.

"Ani…." Shmi sighed. "Obi-Wan doesn't want to hurt you. He wants to help you. Isn't a Master/Padawan bond formed on trust and sharing? How can he come to understand the real you if you will not open yourself to him completely? He will not judge you on your days as a slave: he can help you overcome them." She took his hands in hers, forcing him to look at her. "Facing your fears will only make you stronger, if you refuse to face them, you will be weak as your past will be a weakness that anyone could exploit even if they don't know about it. As a Jedi you will come into contact with slaves, how will you cope if you can't put your past behind you?"

"I'd free them," replied Anakin stubbornly.

"Even if it meant jeopardising a mission that could result in your and your Master's death?"

Anakin couldn't answer.

"You don't have to talk to him right away," added Shmi. "Just promise me you will talk to him; allow him to know, trust him with the truth. Do not let Palpatine dictate to you what your Master should and should not know."

Anakin hesitated, chewing his bottom lip. "I'm not sure I can…"

"I know it will be hard." Shmi squeezed his hand. "Don't you want to be the best Jedi you can be?" It was a ploy on words that Obi-Wan had suggested she use. It might not work when he said it to Anakin but coming from his mother might cause a rethink of the values he had decided to uphold and the past he tried to hide from. It was slightly deceitful and she hated doing it but if it got Anakin to open up and to let go then it would be worth it.

Anakin had to accept and live with his past. Obi-Wan had explained to her that this had a potential to hold him back in his Jedi training. He would obtain the rank of Knight without confronting it but if Anakin wanted to achieve his destiny he had to.

"Mum…"

He was going to say that he couldn't.

"Can you do it for me? If not for yourself, for me?" She exhumed all of her warmth, love and care into her voice, letting her son know how much she loved him. She understood why he didn't want to speak about it but she could also see the other point of view. To free one-self from the dangers that the past might have on the future you had to confront them.

"I'll think about it. I can't promise anything," swallowed Anakin.

She could see the terror in his eyes of his fear of the past. He wasn't ready to confront it and she wasn't sure if he ever would be but at least he had said he would consider it. That was all she could ask of him; she couldn't force her son to promise something that he wasn't sure he could do.

Perhaps one day Anakin would find the strength to confront his past and trust the one person he needed to most with his deepest fears and resentments. And when that day came, Shmi Skywalker would be there for her little boy.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**If any of you caught note of Anakin's promise about falling in love to his mother, remember that, because it will play an important role later on in this story, especially when Padme makes her debut in either Chapter 9 or 10! **

**Next chapter:** Anakin, Obi-Wan and pirates. I think that is all I need to say... :D

**the-writer1988**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Ok, so I have decided to try and update every Saturday, if I can. This all depends on whether the next chapter is written or not. Certainly Chapter Eight is just about done, I've got three more scenes left to write so I will be able to update next Saturday. I should also make it clear that I am in the middle of a university degree course, I just started my second year in April, and its quite an intensive course and I've got a ton of work to do. I try to keep on top of things so I'm hoping I can manage weekly updates. **

**Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! :)**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Seven**

"I know I shouldn't be worried about this meeting, but I am, Master." Looking up at Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was trying to project a sense of calm to his young Padawan, Anakin couldn't help but feel anxious at the impending meeting he would have with the Jedi Council.

Obi-Wan drew Anakin to the side and knelt down beside him, grasping his shoulders. "You do not need to worry about the meeting. The key is to be truthful: do not try to hide anything from them. Explain your fears and how you plan to deal with them. Don't make yourself look like you believe you are the best at everything."

Anakin took a deep breath, drawing on the Force to wash away his anxiety. He gave his Master a reassuring smile. "I think I'm ready."

"You do know I won't be going in there with you, don't you?" his Master observed.

Anakin nodded. "I know." That was the part he didn't like, the fact that Obi-Wan had been 'banned' from accompanying his apprentice into the chambers and watching from the side.

"I'll be outside. And I'll be open to you if you need reassurance," advised Obi-Wan. He squeezed the young boy's shoulder. "Just be honest, and if you have any fear show it and explain it."

"Yes Master." Once again Anakin took in a deep breath seeking to calm his nerves.

Obi-Wan stopped outside the doors to the Council Chamber. "I can go no further, Padawan."

Anakin swallowed, feeling slightly sick. He felt Obi-Wan briefly touch him through the Force. _He's just going to be outside, that's all. He's not that far away. There is nothing to be afraid of in there. _With those words running through his mind, Anakin took a step forward and didn't look back as he walked towards the door, opened it and stepped inside the room, shutting Obi-Wan out.

* * *

_He will be fine._

Anakin wasn't the only one having a mental breakdown. Well, he wouldn't exactly call it a breakdown, more like he was concerned for his Padawan, especially since he could feel the anxiety pouring off of the boy and that was affecting his own feelings.

Obi-Wan, unlike his Padawan, was able to shield his thoughts effectively enough that they wouldn't worry the boy if he sensed them. He had to project an air of confidence to give Anakin the strength he needed to get through this.

_Now I know what Qui-Gon went through whenever I was summoned to the Council without him being there for me. _

Obi-Wan settled down for a long wait, composing himself, and letting his Force essence sink deeper into the flow, reaching out to reassure his Padawan, permitting him to know that he was there for him.

* * *

Anakin could feel his Master's presence touch him briefly through the Force and he felt calm serenity flow through him. Obi-Wan was just outside the door. There was nothing to be afraid of.

Standing in the middle of the circle of Masters he could feel each one reaching out to probe him, examining his Force aura, searching for _something _that they could pick up on.

"How do you feel?" That question came from Adi Gallia.

Anakin swallowed. Truthful, Obi-Wan had told him to be truthful. "Worried about this meeting," he answered, trying to keep from trembling and showing more fear then he really wanted to.

"Understandable considering the circumstances," Adi swiftly dismissed his concerns.

"What other fears do you have?" asked Mace Windu.

Anakin knew that Windu didn't like him that much, didn't trust him… He always felt like that in his presence, as if he had a dislike to him that he couldn't explain. "I fear of not being able to be the Jedi that I could be. I fear that no matter what I do people will never be pleased with me. I fear that my bond with my Master is a lie…" he could go on… he had so many insecurities, so many fears that were small things that he could go on forever.

"Why do you fear that you bond with your Master is a lie?" continued Mace, scrutinising the young boy with an intense gaze.

"Because I can't tell him about my past." Anakin felt ashamed at his weakness and he bowed his head, red heat scattering across his cheeks, embarrassment flushing through him.

"Let go you cannot, hmmm?" the diminutive Jedi Master enquired, his ears curling at the tips.

"No, Masters," he couldn't keep their gaze, his eyes remaining looking at the floor. "My time as a slave is not something I want people to know about, not even Obi-Wan."

"Your anger and fear resides heavily inside you, it does," Yoda observed, "but more grey then black it is. Listen to your mother you should. Trust your Master, you should. Help you he can."

Anakin bit his lip. "How could he understand? Only former slaves can understand." He felt slightly distressed.

"Can they?" Eeth Koth, a Zabarak Jedi Master asked. "That is an assumption based on naivety."

Anakin knew that was true.

"Your worries about your bond will never truly go away unless you trust one another completely," guided Plo Koon in a gentle voice as he could muster with his breathing apparatus.

"I know. I'm not ready yet."

"The longer you wait, the more fear you will have," said Windu wisely.

Anakin couldn't speak. Everything they said was true. He had to trust Obi-Wan, he had to believe that his Master would understand.

"Until you confront this, you will always be fearful of your past," continued Adi Gallia. "And it will stand in your way of being a Jedi. You cannot be the best Jedi you can if you hide things from your Master."

"Your bond has been strengthened by your mother's presence," explained Mace Windu. "She has lessened your fear and your bond has flourished greatly. Your mental connection is impressive for a team that has barely had a chance to use it."

"Greater it will become with all your worries addressed it will."

"Yes, Master Yoda." He knew he had to do it.

"A decision I sense, hmmm?" Yoda had caught the resolve in Anakin's aura.

Anakin bowed his head. "I think so." He would do it, he had to; it was just a question of when. What classed as the right time to talk to his Master about his past? Whenever he did it, it would always be awkward and never the correct time… No, he wouldn't worry about this now. He would give his trust, only when he felt he could cope with reliving his past.

Yes, that was the best thing he could do. Until he was ready to confront the issues of his childhood, Obi-Wan would remain in the dark, but one day his Master would be enlightened with everything.

"We are going to probe you through the Force," instructed Mace. "Please lower your shields for us and do not try to stop us either."

Carefully, the few shields that Obi-Wan had taught him to construct around his mind fell away. Drawing on the Force, the young Padawan calmed himself and waited. Instantly he was enveloped in the Force essence of every Jedi Master in the room. Heavily shielded, even a powerful Padawan like him wouldn't be able to get a sense of what they were thinking or feeling.

Strands were being pulled from his mind and his dropped shields tested for their strength… He felt _violated, _the feeling came so sudden that he hadn't been expecting it and his shields slammed up into place. He gasped as a wave of shock reverberated around the room.

_Padawan! _

Obi-Wan. Of course he would have felt Anakin's instant retaliation.

_Lower your shields. You have nothing to be afraid of. They are not trying to hurt you. _

Once again, Anakin let his mind open to the Masters, but this time he felt a familiar presence, joining with his to keep him calm. His Master was anchoring him, instructing him to not be afraid, to not feel like it was an intrusion of his deepest thoughts… but rather it was an examination to test his resolve.

And Anakin listened.

He felt calm, at peace, anchored by Obi-Wan.

And then the presences of the other Jedi Masters faded away and Obi-Wan let go of the hold he had on Anakin.

Opening his eyes, Anakin focused his blue pupils upon the Masters. "I'm sorry that I let my feelings get the better of me." For he had.

The Masters didn't say anything to him directly but he felt a shift in the Force, as if they were accepting his words of apology. He felt distinctly uncomfortable but then the doors to the Council Chambers opened and Obi-Wan walked in, coming to stand a little in front of Anakin as befitting a Master with his Apprentice.

"We have finished assessing your apprentice," said Mace Windu, leaning back in his chair, fingers joined together, and his right leg over his left.

Anakin's breath hitched as he waited…

"Done well he has," continued Yoda. "Impressed we are."

Anakin's eyes widened. Did they really think that?

Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder gently, sending a little brush of reassurance to him through the bond.

"When we first turned down to train him, the main reason was because of the amount of fear we sensed within him. His Force aura was clouded. Now it resounds out to us in a bright light. The cloud has lifted but the greyness is still there. It has retreated somewhat. His fear is so much less then it was, though for a boy of his age, he now has the same amount of fear that you had when you were his age, Obi-Wan," explained Mace Windu carefully. "The strength of your bond is something we cannot figure out yet. It used to be very weak but now it pulses with the light."

"Believe we do, your mother has been a vital part of this strengthening. More concentrated upon your studies you have become since freed she was." Yoda elaborated. "Wrong we were to think attachments are bad for all Jedi. Remember you must that the Jedi Code should be put before your own attachments. Succeed in doing this, a powerful and respected Jedi you will be."

Anakin gritted his teeth, accepting the advice. He had been musing over why his and Obi-Wan's bond had grown stronger and he had an idea.

"Something you wish to share?" prompted Yoda, having sensed the change in Anakin's feelings.

"I think I know why our bond has grown stronger." He looked up at Obi-Wan with an apologetic look on his face. "Before mum came back into my life, I didn't think he liked me. Because I assumed that, I didn't respect him. I was disobedient since I wanted Qui-Gon as my Master and not him." He felt ashamed at saying this but it was something that had been making him feel guilty and _it had to be said_. Obi-Wan had freed his mother. If he didn't like Anakin, would he even have done that? "I was stupid to think that. I've tried harder, to become more focused because of what Obi-Wan has done. My mum taught me better than that. My own personal feelings towards Obi-Wan made me less susceptible to meditation and wanting to learn from him. I might have been unintentionally blocking him from my mind but now, it is different. I _trust him._ I don't think I ever did before which might explain why things have changed so quickly."

He could sense how sad Obi-Wan felt in the Force that Anakin hadn't trusted him for a year, had thought that little of him, but he showed no outward sign of it. Guilt flared up in Anakin and he felt bad about bringing this up in front of the whole Council, but the Force had urged him to speak his theory. He felt that it was the right answer.

Trust was an important aspect of a Master/Padawan bond and Anakin's lack of trust in his Master hadn't helped.

_It doesn't matter, Anakin. I understand. _

Obi-Wan's voice over the bond was little reassurance to him.

_I don't blame you. _

"That is a good hypothesis, young Skywalker," Windu concluded. "It is as good as any we have thought of and seems quite likely." He didn't belay the shock that he must have felt upon hearing Anakin's statement. "The best way to test a hypothesis is to experiment."

Obi-Wan shifted beside him and Anakin had a distinct feeling of what was about to come…

"Send you on a mission, we will," confirmed Yoda. "A mission that might test your bond. If trust was the issue before, then this mission will test how much trust you have in each other _now_."

Anakin swallowed. Would Obi-Wan's trust in him be affected by his admission.

"A training saber you may have, young Skywalker, but serve you well it will on this mission," said Yoda wisely.

"What is to be our assignment?" Obi-Wan enquired.

"We have had a request from Senator Palax who has had several kidnapping attempts made against his family. The Senator is newly joined to the Republic and there is a lot of opposition on his home-world against joining the Republic. His family will be making their way across the galaxy to Coruscant in a standard week. We would like to assign you both to protection duty aboard the Senator's personal yacht. Just a simple protection assignment. You will depart tomorrow at midday to arrive in time for their departure from the planet, Urian, a mid-rim world," finished Windu.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan bowed, Anakin following suit.

"You are dismissed from this Council," the more senior Master said.

Obi-Wan turned away and led Anakin out of the Council Chambers. Neither of them spoke until they got back to their quarters and even then they did not speak about the issue of how much Anakin had trusted Obi-Wan before his mother had been freed.

And it concerned Anakin greatly that his Master did not want to address his admission.

* * *

"You're doing what?" Shmi stood stock still, staring at her son in shock. Had he truly said what she thought he had done?

"Going on an assignment," he replied. He had pulled her aside into a side crevice in one of the smaller, less grand corridors of the Temple where she had been working.

"You said mission first of all," Shmi pointed out.

Anakin fidgeted. "I did but it means the same thing!"

There was something wrong with her son, she could tell. She thought he would confide in her but he wasn't. She could see that something was bugging him. "Ani," she started gently, "are you going to tell me what is worrying you?"

Anakin mused quietly. "I'm not sure I should."

"It's not about your assignment, I think, otherwise you would say."

His mother was good; he had to give her that. His connection her gave her knowledge that no mother of a Jedi should have. She had intuition, to sense when something wasn't perfect. Plus she had a good grasp of ideas as well when it came to discerning the problem.

"I said something to the Council in front of Master Obi-Wan that I haven't confided in him about. I think I might have destroyed the trust he has in me," Anakin admitted.

"Ani…"

Anakin shook his head. "Mum, please don't. I think he needs time but we're about to depart the Temple and … and he hasn't said a word to me since we left the Council! How can we operate as a team if he doesn't trust me?"

And then it dawned on her as to what exactly Anakin had said that had upset his dedicated Master. "You said you didn't trust him, didn't you?"

Anakin had the decency to look genuinely ashamed at his behaviour.

"I think he will understand."

Anakin lowered his head. "He said as much over the bond but I'm scared he won't trust me on this mission."

"Obi-Wan is a grown man, a Jedi Knight. He won't let emotions get in the way of his ability to be a good Master to you. He won't judge you for what you admitted. I think you need to understand that sometimes the shock of hearing those words from a boy you are raising is hard to deal with but when more pressing things come to attention, he will be the Obi-Wan you know." Shmi grabbed her son by his shoulders and knelt down to his height. "Believe me, Ani, Obi-Wan _does _trust you and you will know it by the time you have returned to this Temple."

Anakin swallowed and pulled his mother into a hug. "I hope you are right."

* * *

"I hope you know that I do trust you, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, into the silence that surrounded them on the star-ship yacht.

It was just over a week since Master and Apprentice had departed Coruscant and arrived at their destination on a public transport. Now they were aboard the Senator's personal yacht, keeping an eye on any disturbances that could occur. The family had been very wary of anyone sneaking weapons aboard. Their staff had been hand-picked and deemed trustworthy. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had suffered scrutiny upon their arrival due to trust issues with the family in trusting anyone who wasn't picked by them. However, since Obi-Wan had carried with him a personal message from the Senator to his family, they were trusting them, though it was not that difficult to sense the unease through the Force that the family still had for them.

"You haven't really shown you still trust me this past week," replied Anakin bitterly.

"I know," said Obi-Wan, leaning against the steel wall. "I haven't been very Masterly towards you, have I?"

Anakin grinned slightly. "No, you haven't."

"What you said did hurt. I was shaken but I deserved to not have your trust. I didn't exactly welcome you with open arms when I first met you did I? I did become resentful of you when Qui-Gon decided to train you without finishing mine first. I felt betrayed by him. I think part of the reason why our bond was so weak was because I _didn't _want to train you. I did start to train you because that is what Qui-Gon would have wanted. But," he sighed and turned to look at Anakin in the eyes, "I regret feeling like that now. We've both done damage to one another, but honestly has perhaps helped us most of all. I don't blame you for wanting to disobey me or for not trusting me. Who would want a newly-knighted Padawan to be his guide to understanding the nature of the Force and learning to serve its will?"

Anakin could see where Obi-Wan was coming from. Strangely enough, he couldn't bring himself to feel any bad thoughts towards Obi-Wan for admitting that he had resented him. Now that he was in the position of a Padawan instead of a wannabe-Jedi, he could understand what Obi-Wan had gone through in the days before Qui-Gon had been killed. He had been living with the fact that his Master didn't want to finish his training… and Anakin had felt that Obi-Wan hadn't wanted him either.

The main thing now was that they had discovered common ground. They had both felt like the other didn't want the other. So they could sympathise with each other.

A weight seemed to be lifted from both their shoulders and the Force seemed to flow ever stronger between them. Understanding was the key to everything.

"Master, I'm not going to let you down."

"I have a feeling that you won't either, Padawan," replied Obi-Wan with a wink.

* * *

Things had been going well. Their journey to Coruscant nearly complete when the ship shuddered with such Force that Anakin had been thrown out of bed. He had been resting his eyes while Obi-Wan had been patrolling the corridors, senses at high alert for any disturbance. Gathering his training sabre, Anakin leapt out of the door and pounded down the corridors as fast as his legs could take him, skidding around several corners before nearly colliding with Obi-Wan who had been racing in the other direction.

They both spoke at one.

"What's happening?"

"Pirates!"

"What?" asked Anakin.

"Pirates. We've been pulled out of hyperspace. We're caught in a tractor beam and they are preparing to board us." Obi-Wan didn't waste any time in filling Anakin in on their current predicament.

"What can we do?"

"We can't forcefully pull away from the vessel," Obi-Wan admitted, "we're going to have to confront them when they board. They're after the family."

Anakin nodded, swallowing. His fear at the unknown was quickly being replaced by adrenaline: the thought of actually being involved in something exciting filled him.

"We'll stick together if we can. You may have a training sabre but you can still defend the family. They won't even know it's a training sabre either so you have an advantage there. You know how to block and you have basic skills. Just leave the pirates to me," Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan sprinted off down the corridor towards the bridge where the Senator's family were waiting in a panic.

"You didn't pay attention!"

Those were the words thrown at Obi-Wan as soon as he stepped onto the bridge by Jeri Palax, the Senator's wife. Her right hand was holding tightly onto a small girl who resembled her exactly with the dark hair mixing beautifully with her blue skin. The older child stood at his mother's side, his lips in an angry snarl.

"We could not predict that they would pull us out of hyperspace," Obi-Wan retorted. "We've made as many precautions as we possibly could, even altering our course before we left the planet to ensure that no one could intercept us. You have a traitor amongst your staff, Mrs Palax."

"Our servants would never betray us!" she threw back angrily, not wishing to even consider that possibility.

"Nevertheless that is what has happened. If you want to survive this you will barricade yourself in a secure compartment while my apprentice and I will seek a peaceful resolution to this matter!"

"You cannot reason with them," the boy answered coldly. "They've tried to take us too many times."

"And I promise you that I will not let that happen," said Obi-Wan. They were stubborn these people: far too stubborn. The best way to deal with them in a situation like this was to be authoritative otherwise if they saw you as weak they'd be able to run you over and get control.

"Come Jonah," his mother grabbed his hand with her free one, "we will do what this Jedi says!"

Obi-Wan shook his head in despair as he watched the three members of Senator Palax's family rush from the bridge. He looked to Anakin and gave him a wary smile. "Come on, we've got to head the pirates off!"

* * *

The pirates were already disbanding through the many corridors that lined the inside of the intricately designed star-ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin kept to the shadows as much as possible as they gathered intelligence about the crew.

"They don't seem to be the same type of people that have made the other attempts," mused Obi-Wan, holding his chin in his hand, his eyes roaming through a gap in the crate of boxes they were hiding behind. "So far they haven't found the family."

Anakin peered through the gap. "Aren't we going to confront them?"

"I don't want them to find out about you," answered Obi-Wan quietly. "Change in plan."

"Why?" Was his Master trying to protect him again because he didn't trust him?

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, clearly having heard the thought through the strengthening bond they shared. "Of course I trust you. That's why I'm going out there and you are not. I'm giving you the most important task." He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and pushed it towards his Padawan. "Here, take it, and give me yours."

Anakin's eyes widened. "What?"

"You are small enough to crawl into the vents and get to places around the ship that I won't be able to get to on foot considering the amount of boarders there are. I'm going to distract them while you concentrate on getting the family off of this ship. If you can get a message to the Jedi Council then do so. You need a real lightsaber since a training sabre won't cut through doors and they will make sure each door is locked. They will override the security system so we have no choice."

Anakin swallowed. He knew what his Master was going to do. "You're going to allow yourself to get captured aren't you?"

Obi-Wan gave a stiff nod. "Anakin, it needs to be done. I can't figure out if they know we are here or not. Someone needs to find out how much they knew about this mission and to uncover who sold us out. Sooner or later they will catch us. They won't take you seriously because to them you are a child and if they know an apprentice is on-board they will realise a Knight is here and they will use you to get to me, but if I'm caught and you are not then they might not suspect there is an apprentice giving you the advantage to do your job. This whole plan hinges on how much is known about us. I've heard no word on them hunting down Jedi, just the family so I'm assuming they do not know about us being their protectors."

"They might kill you," Anakin pointed out.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Anakin handed his Master his training sabre and he clipped Obi-Wan's sabre onto his own belt. "You better be ok."

"Anakin, I will be. I trust you to let you do this. Not many Masters would give their Padawans this responsibility on their first mission," added Obi-Wan. "And hardly any would even give a barely trained Padawan in combat a real lightsaber to use. Be honoured that I am placing my faith in you."

Anakin's heart swelled and he felt his Master's trust in him through their bond. The Force pulsed strongly between them that he knew Obi-Wan Kenobi was not lying to him. He did trust him. He trusted him to do the right thing and to act in the best interests of the mission regardless of Obi-Wan's situation. He trusted him.

_Obi-Wan trusts me. _

"Now," his Master continued, "be safe and do not worry about me. Just promise me this, if Senator Palax's family are not safe and I am in trouble, do not put me first." He grasped Anakin's lightsaber tightly. "Can you promise me that?"

Anakin hesitated, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan's. How could he put the family first? _It's what the Jedi code requires of us. _He knew that. He had no choice: his duty would be clear. "I promise, Master." No matter how much he hated saying those words.

Obi-Wan smiled his thanks and then ducked out of his hiding place and raced down the corridor in pursuit of the pirates.

Anakin took a deep breath, turned around in his corner and found a grate. Pulling it open, he crawled inside and closed it behind him.

* * *

Following at a distance, Obi-Wan carefully hid the sound of his footsteps with the Force, waiting for the right opportunity to reveal himself. He could sense Anakin in the ducts and moving quickly away. Gritting his teeth he moved forward. The pirates – he was sure they were pirates – were moving in the direction of where the Senator's family should have hidden themselves. He had to distract them.

Igniting the training sabre, he used the Force to throw the pirates in front of him forwards, sending them face-first onto the metal floor.

Cursing loudly they scrambled to their feet, reaching for their blasters as Obi-Wan advanced, lightsaber held aloft in front of him, diagonally across his body.

"JEDI!"

"Torvo never said there was a Jedi aboard!"

Obi-Wan grimaced. _So they didn't know. _Whoever had informed the pirates of the intended route had not known of the Jedi presence. That meant Anakin would be safe.

He faced three hard-faced humans who fired their blasters at the same time. He blocked each shot sending it back towards them. All three ducked, however one wasn't quick enough and fell as the shot ripped through their right shoulder.

Obi-Wan moved forward. "Why don't you tell me who you are working for and maybe I will let you leave?"

The answer was blaster-fire and Obi-Wan blocked once more.

His senses tingled and he whirled, managing to block as a bolt of red energy flew toward him from a group of pirates who were racing up behind him. But he had left his back open to the two pirates he had been pursuing. It was intentional on his part.

Surrounded as he was, Obi-Wan adopted a defensive posture, sweeping his eyes around, watching for the next attack, but none of them seemed inclined to.

A sour-faced pirate stepped forward. "I thought you would appear if you knew we weren't aware of you," he grinned nastily. "My informant had told me that a Jedi was involved and it's worked out well since I have been looking for a Jedi for a while. You are exactly what we need."

Obi-Wan's eyes turned to slits, processing the new information that he had been tricked. If they had known he was on-board were they aware of Anakin? They had referred to 'a Jedi' being involved so perhaps Anakin's presence was not known. Obi-Wan had to settle with believing he still had the advantage. "You will find I'm not so easy to contain."

The pirate chuckled. "I know how to deal with Jedi."

Obi-Wan twisted to the side as one of the pirates behind him lunged forward. Carefully so that his training sabre would not hit the pirate (for if it did, it would give the game away that he was not in possession of a real weapon), Obi-Wan blocked another two shots with the sabre placed behind him before a Trandoshan leapt down the corridor and collided with him.

It's hot and sticky breath made him gag.

The tackle sent him tumbling and his fingers lost their grip on the training saber and the light distinguished as it was sent rolling down the corridor. He was crushed to the metal grating, the Trandoshan holding him down by his wrists.

Obi-Wan kicked out but the lizard was strong and wrestled with him until someone lashed out, landing a booted foot to the side of his head.

Stars appeared in his eyes and Obi-Wan knew the game was up. At least they wanted him alive. His gamble had worked. Anakin was safe and the pirates were none the wiser to his presence.

"Do you wish to rethink your belief that I do not know how to contain a Jedi?" asked the pirate, who was now kneeling down beside the pinned-down Jedi.

Obi-Wan glared. "You caught me at a disadvantage. The element of surprise, especially when distracted, can be all the advantage you need." That was a lie for Obi-Wan had sensed the Trandoshan waiting in the shadows further down the corridor. He had known he would leap for him, he had just decided to be weak, letting the pirates believe that they did have a weak Jedi that they could easily control.

Hauled to his knees, Obi-Wan was forced to look at the pirate in the eyes. He didn't blink, intending to force his captor to feel intimidated.

It didn't affect him or if it did he didn't let it show.

"Nussak, do it."

Obi-Wan stiffened as the Trandoshan's clawed hand grasped him by the throat and lifted his chin up, the other arm wrapped tight around his chest, pressing his body against the Trandoshan's. Struggling against the grip he watched as the human pirate reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a liquid held in a bottle. Next he pulled out a syringe with a very long and pointy needle and filled it with the liquid.

"This is how I deal with Jedi," the pirate hissed. "And just before I stab you, perhaps you'd like to know we have the Senator's family in our possession. Once we've dealt with them on behalf of our client, we will then deal with you."

The last thing Obi-Wan felt was the needle sliding into his neck and the drug pumping into his system. Its affect was immediate. He slumped in his captor's grip, completely unconscious.

* * *

Crawling through the ventilation ducts proved to be Anakin's saviour as he remained undetected by the boarders who were spaced out in every corridor of the star-ship and occupying every room. His Master's lightsaber was clipped to his belt. He kept his breathing low as he moved slowly and carefully through the small shafts. He had to find Obi-Wan. Had to save the family…

A simple protection mission had led to a rescue mission.

Hot and stuffy in the vents did not make his job easy. In fact Anakin felt _tired _due to the heat. _They must suspect I'm still around… _He wasn't even certain that the pirates were aware of him, did they even know Jedi were aboard yet? Anakin hoped not, it would give him the element of surprise he needed to complete his mission. Thinking that it was a possibility that they knew was ensuring he was being extra careful so he wasn't discovered.

He came to an intersection in the vents and decided to go to the right and began to move forward, reaching into the Force and searching for his Master's presence, just to make sure he could still feel him. It was a struggle to find him, his presence was very dim. The bright light that characterised his place in the Force did not shine out to him.

_Master? _He was worried. Very worried by this turn of events. Why couldn't he reach him?

He halted in the vents, his ears reaching out as he heard the voice of one of the pirates below him. He couldn't discern most of the words but did recognise the word 'Jedi'. Swallowing and calming his nerves with a burst of Force energy, Anakin hurried forward quietly as possible, following the sound of the voices.

He heard the sound of a door sliding open and made a turn to the left when he could before stopping his progress by an open vent shaft. Peering through the cracks he could see two of the pirates: one a sour-faced human, the other a Trandoshan, a large, bipedal, reptilian humanoid with yellowing skin, hovering over a semi-conscious Obi-Wan, who was bound in tight chains wrapped around his body.

"He's waking up. He fights the drugs off too fast," the Trandoshan hissed, his tongue flickering out between his teeth. "We should just kill him."

"No Nussak, he's worth a lot to us. He stay's alive."

Nussak growled threateningly in his throat. "He's still a Jedi, Kratig."

"Do you even care how much he would be worth on the market?" replied Kratig angrily.

_Market? What do they mean by that? _

"No one would buy a Jedi! They are too unpredictable! You can't control them!"

"No!" Anakin whispered. The pirates weren't just ransoming the crew off to the Republic for a large wad of cash but they were also going to sell Obi-Wan on the market and everyone who had lived a life of captivity knew exactly what market they were talking about. They were slavers and they had found a person who they felt would earn them more the average price just because of his status as a Jedi. _He'll be a slave! _He couldn't let that happen, he just couldn't.

Trying to ignore the rush of anger that spread up his spine and into his heart, Anakin leaned forward further, pressing his nose to the grate, his eyes searching for a way that he could save his captive Master.

Kratig was kneeling beside the Jedi Knight. Holding the man by his hair he leaned his throat back, exposing the veins of Obi-Wan's neck.

Anakin saw Obi-Wan's eyes flicker open and his lips start to move but he was powerless to stop the pirate from stabbing his Master with a syringe and knocking him out-cold once more.

Harshly throwing the Jedi back against the wall, and not caring that his skull smashed directly against the durasteel, Kratig proceeded out the door. "Come Nussak. We have a ransom to receive and a sale to prepare for."

The two pirates exited the room that doubled as Obi-Wan's cell. Anakin wanted to open up the duct and rescue his Master but he knew if he did the chances of discovery were high. There must be security cameras inside the cell for them to know when the drugs were wearing off.

_That must be why I can't reach him in the Force, _he reasoned, _the drugs are stopping me. _

It was then that the realisation hit him. _I'm alone. I'm a twelve-year-old Padawan on my first mission and I'm the only one still free to be able to do anything. _

And that scared him.

Oh, very much so.

And this time Anakin couldn't simply release his fear into the Force. He didn't know what to do. He was completely and utterly alone.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I think I need to address a few things that happened in this chapter: the whole point of this mission is for Anakin to face the trust issues he has as well as confront his past as a slave. Shmi was sold by pirates into slavery (which is where this idea originally came from) and Anakin is now faced with duty to put the Senator's family first and his attachment with Obi-Wan since his Master is threatened with that fate now. Hopefully it comes off as believable.**

**Next chapter: **Anakin is faced with a decision between duty and attachment. And Shmi worries.

**Until next Saturday!**

**the-writer1988**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, this chapter got insanely long but I decided to keep it together. Hopefully the premise of what happens in this chapter isn't too ridiculous... Thank you to everyone who has been following this story.**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Eight**

They were on a break when the Galactic News interrupted their viewing of the soap opera due to an urgent bulletin. Shmi and her friends were barely concentrating on the programme, preferring to chat and laugh amongst themselves, but the GN anchor caught their attention and silence fell between them as they returned their concentration to the screen.

Mari raised the volume as a red skinned humanoid with white shining horns coming out of the top of his head appeared on the screen. The Devaronian news reader was one of the most respected journalists on Coruscant – it was always worth listening to him.

"We interrupt this programme with an urgent report. The honourable Senator of Urian, Senator Palax, has been ordered to step down his seat in the Senate and to pull Urian out of the Republic. We have received a transmission from a pirate group known as Heart of Fear – sounds corny doesn't it? – explaining that if he does not accede to their demands they will kill his family in a live feed. En-route to Coruscant, their star-ship has been boarded. Senator Palax is married with two children, all three of whom he dotes upon. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Palax have yet to release a statement regarding these very public events."

Shmi leaned forward in her seat, her eyes wide in shock. "That's the Senator whose family Ani and Obi-Wan were sent to escort here." Butterflies were flying in her stomach. Pirates were on-board the ship her son was on. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Was he still alive even?

"Shmi, it will be okay," soothed Mari, rubbing her friend's back to release the tension that had suddenly built up with that news report.

She turned a fearful face towards her friend. "Do you really believe so?"

Mari nodded her curly brown head. "They haven't mentioned Jedi, have they? If they had subdued or killed Jedi, the pirates would have made it known to give the Republic something to shake about. The chances are that they do not even know of their presence."

It was carefully applied logic that Shmi could not argue with.

But it didn't stop her worrying about her son's safety.

She shook off Mari's hand and got to her feet. "I think it is best if I keep myself busy," she admitted before rushing out of the staff room and hurrying back to work. Occupancy was the ideal thing to get herself through this. After all, it had worked when Anakin had left Tatooine. Working had been her only release from worry. She prayed that it would work here too.

* * *

His head hurt and he ached everywhere. Fuzziness was a key factor with his current condition. The amount of drugs racing through his system, fighting to keep him unconscious was preventing his ability to save himself. Obi-Wan knew he had been drugged a second time but he could barely remember it. He'd just been stirring when they had injected him once again.

As awareness came back to him he realised he was bound with tight chains, wrapping around his body like a blanket. His wrists and ankles were secured with thick rope. He tried to reach out with the Force but the drugs were neutralising his ability to tap into the flow. He couldn't even detect his bond with Anakin, but he didn't worry about that. He was almost certain the pirates would make it known if they had caught or even killed his apprentice.

His grogginess began to evaporate and he managed to sit himself up against the wall, breathing in deeply, calming himself, trying to fight through the block that had been used on him to supress his connection to the Force.

"That block will be in place for another week before it disappears."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. He hadn't even heard the door open or the pirate entering his small cell. His lips thinned in contempt of his captor.

"Since you are fighting off the drug that should keep you unconscious very quickly, it is probably better I do not keep on stabbing you unnecessarily. I told you I knew how to hold a Jedi. You can't move and you can't free yourself. It's just you on your own." The pirate had chosen to gloat.

_Oh, he will regret that. _

"You have failed to protect people you have sworn to keep safe. You're quite weak for a Jedi. Easily detained and easy to hold captive. You'll be worth quite a good price."

"Price?" Obi-Wan's curiosity rose. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

A cruel grin crossed the face of the pirate. Dirty teeth glinted in the little light of the room. His hair was loose around his shoulders and he had the palm of his right hand resting on his hip, of which a holster lay attached. "We're not just pirates, we are slavers to. We are experts in receiving a tidy profit for our slaves. It's a family business. No one has enslaved a Jedi before. You will be the first."

"You may be able to keep me detained for now," Obi-Wan said coldly, "but don't bet on your clients being able to hold me. Once I regain my connection to the Force I will fight back. You have my word on that."

The pirate laughed. "By the time that happens I will be far away from you and a lot richer then I am now too."

Obi-Wan just glared. At least he had someone to believe in. At least his secret was still intact.

The pirate retreated, still believing the misguided notion that he had won.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan sought out for the bond once again. Failed. One thing was certain, the drug they had used to cloud his perceptions of the Force was working too well. Nevertheless he would keep trying. Reaching Anakin was imperative, especially if he could impart the knowledge he now had to him. He didn't wish for his Padawan to lose control because of the presence of slavers on the mission, and he was worried that Anakin would react badly to that fact if suddenly thrown that little nugget of information.

_Please Padawan just concentrate on the mission…_

* * *

Anakin had forced himself to continue.

He had left his Master chained in a room, threatened with the fate of slavery.

He hated it.

He wanted to go back and free Obi-Wan.

But he couldn't.

Not yet anyway.

Not until he had secured the freedom of the Senator's family. That was _important_.

First he had to find them and he didn't know where to look.

So, Anakin Skywalker just crawled through the ventilation system, pausing every few meters to listen out for any noise and to peer through the gratings when he could.

He was still hot, still sweating. If it wasn't the urgency to keep himself hidden he would have leapt out of the ducts hours ago.

The only thing that kept him going was the resolve he had made to rescue the family and to free Obi-Wan. He knew it wouldn't be easy. His Master was counting on him however.

Steeling himself Anakin continued to crawl through the vents, extended his awareness in the Force. He could feel the cold presences of the pirates, the rather diluted presence of his Master and the scared presences of what he assumed were the family. Focusing on the three scared presences, Anakin followed his instincts, crawling as quickly as he could through the stuffy vents towards the location of the family.

Eventually he came to a port where he could peek through the holes and see what was happening.

The family were on the bridge, along with the rest of the pirate crew which numbered twenty.

Anakin groaned. This was not going to be easy.

What would Obi-Wan do in his position?

_He'd wait. Assess the situation before he acted. _

He didn't know how long he'd have to wait so Anakin made himself as comfortable as he could be in the small space, keeping his eyes focused on the movements below him, intent on gathering as much intelligence as he could before he'd have to act.

* * *

Everything was being played out on the holo-net. The pirates were running a continuous live-feed to the citizens of the Republic. Every Jedi in the Temple were aware of the circumstances and Shmi was getting sympathising looks from her co-workers whenever a Jedi walked past, whispering to their colleague about her. They all were aware that Anakin Skywalker was on-board that ship.

The Jedi Council had been summoned to the Supreme Chancellor's Office however nothing had been said by the pirates yet of Jedi involvement but it had been leaked to the network that a Jedi team had been assigned to protection duty though their fate was unknown.

Nearly a day had gone by since the news had leaked and Shmi had not left the Temple. She should have gone hours ago but being busy would keep her mind less inclined to think about her son. In respect for her decision to carry on working on minor jobs throughout the Temple, the rest of Shmi's assigned team stayed with her, as a gesture of support. No one questioned why they were still there; they all seemed to respect their decision.

But it was when word reached them that the pirates had announced they were holding a Jedi captive that Shmi had to abandon her work and rush to the nearest holo-screen, to find out if it was her son.

With Mari sitting next to her, Shmi tentatively flicked the holo-screen onto the news channel and watched with bated breath.

* * *

Normally pirates did not make demands over a galactic feed ensuring that the vast citizens of the Republic were aware of the inner intricacy involved in gaining compliance from a target but Kratig had been ordered to do so. His success at this job meant that he could retire wealthy and live the rest of his life in peace. The 'ransom' he had spoken of to his Jedi prisoner was rather the handsome fee he would receive from his employer once this job was completed and would go a long way towards his retirement fund. He liked to think of it as a ransom, especially when it involved political leaders.

He was perfectly willing to break all the rules that he had lived on for many years for the sake of a comfortable retirement. Not that his crew knew why of course.

The response from the Chancellor's office had been that they would not deal with pirates and that if the pirates thought they had control of the situation then they were surely wrong. It had been then that Kratig had decided to reveal that the Jedi they had so pathetically sent to protect the Senator's family had failed and they had paraded their Jedi captive on the Galactic Network.

He had even held the lightsaber up as proof, threatening the Jedi's life. He had done his research on this one. The contact that had set him up on this mission had given him all the information he needed on this particular Jedi. The Republic and the Jedi Council would not risk his life. He was sure of that.

He would get the response he required: the Senator would back down from joining the Republic and his family would be released. Kratig would not release the Jedi. Revealing him had probably been a mistake but it was another leverage to use against the Senator but politicians only cared about themselves; the Jedi would mean nothing to him – revealing him had been only the means to an end: a warning that their protectors had failed, to show the public that the Jedi were not strong enough to even protect three people. Kratig was certain that he'd still be able to keep hold of the Jedi regardless.

Looking at the time, Kratig decided he had to act. The deadline he had set for the Senator was up. Activating the live holo-feed again, he smartened himself up and pulled the young daughter of the Senator towards him, laying a hand on her shoulder, while with the other used a blaster to point at the girl's head.

The small girl started to cry but he held her tightly, pressing the tip of the blaster to the side of her head.

"I will tell you now, Senator Palax, your daughter will die if you do not submit to our demands. Pull out from the Republic and your family _will _live to see you again. You thought that we were unaware of the Jedi on-board, but we knew. It was just a matter of rooting him out by making him believe that we did not know of his presence. There is no one to save your family apart from you. No Jedi, nothing. Do you wish for the people you love the most to die because of a decision you feel you cannot make? Your people demand to not be aligned with the Republic and you are defying them. Make your choice or I will kill your daughter. I will be waiting."

Kratig shut off the open communications and threw the girl to the floor. She scrambled to her mother's arms and sobbed even harder than before. If that threat wouldn't force the Senator to acquiesce to their demands then nothing would. Kratig did not like the idea of killing a child but his instructions were clear. If the Senator refused then he would do his duty.

Relishing the opportunity to talk to his other prized possession, Kratig ordered for the Jedi to be brought to the bridge. Minutes later, two of his men, Hade and Joman, arrived, dragging the Jedi along, and dumped him in the centre of the bridge.

Kratig knelt down to his prisoner and smiled widely. He couldn't resist gloating. Why he felt he had to bring him here he didn't know. He could have easily left the bridge to go to his cell to gloat, but no, he had to be here, just in case the Senator returned his broadcast.

"Still believe that I cannot lose, Jedi?" he asked.

His captive continued to glare. "Depends, doesn't it, on your point of view."

"You think you've won, don't you?" Kratig was stunned.

His captive denied him an answer.

"What makes you think that?" He was getting suspicious. "I have _you_. I have your lightsaber. I have the family at my mercy. _What makes you think you can still win_?" He lashed out, kicking the Jedi in the stomach, eliciting a wince of pain from him.

But the Jedi still refused to answer.

Kratig felt anger brewing in him. He was letting this weakened being get to him by his attitude and it scared him. It worried him he was losing control of his emotions. He had to be cool to keep his head in this situation. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the Jedi's chin to make sure he looked directly at him as he spoke. "Let's see how long your defiance lasts once you've learnt what it does to you as a piece of _property_! Perhaps then you will loosen your tongue!" he spat.

The Jedi smirked.

Kratig let the Jedi's head drop hard to the metal grating. "Gag him and make sure he can't interfere while I demonstrate to Senator Palax exactly what his refusal means." He didn't care that he was going against his own demands. He wanted this over with.

Marching over to the little girl once more, he dragged her in front of the holo-cam, activated it to broadcast and started to speak.

* * *

Anakin had seen everything that he needed to see.

All the players were in the same room.

If he didn't act now death would reign.

Reaching into the current of the Force, he grasped it and sent soothing waves of energy crashing through his body. He opened his eyes and watched as Kratig hauled the little girl in front of the camera, once again placing a blaster against her head. He had barely started speaking when the Force probed him, telling Anakin that it was time.

Calmness and serenity passed through him and he prepared himself, carefully opening the metal grating, and with one last thought of his mother, hoping that he would see her again, Anakin dropped down from the overhead ducts, landing on the balls of his feet and rising steadily from the crouch position. His right hand was clenched tightly around the hilt of his Master's lightsaber. "Killing them live on air wouldn't be a good idea," he said boldly. He ignited the shining blue blade and placed it defensively diagonally across his body.

Kratig recovered from his shock quite quickly at Anakin's emergence. "I wasn't expecting that, boy, but I'm not stupid."

"Really?" Anakin didn't feel brave enough to be doing this; he had to exude a sense of control. Inside he was trembling as he faced this pirate down: the pirate that intended to sell his Master into slavery.

Kratig's lips turned up and his eyes glinted darkly. "I have your Master in my possession. You're not going to risk his life." He smirked, nodding towards the corner of the room where Obi-Wan was laying on the floor, still bound but this time a gag was in his mouth preventing him from even speaking a word.

The look Obi-Wan was giving Kratig was one of victory though.

Throwing the little girl to the ground, the pirate reached inside his jacket pocket, pulling out the training saber. "Unlike you, boy, I have a real lightsaber, capable of doing great harm. I know Jedi apprentices do not have real weapons until they reach the age of thirteen. You are far too young to be given the responsibility of one. I was told this information for I did know there was a Jedi on-board. I did wonder why I was given the tid-bit of information regarding the weapons policy the Jedi have with their apprentices. Now I know. You were here all along."

The man had gall to assume what he had but his other admission stunned Anakin. The pirate had known at least that Obi-Wan was on-board and had made them believe he didn't. But he was assuming what Anakin's age was, believing him too young to wield a live weapon in the Jedi's eyes, which he was by only a few months yet Obi-Wan had trusted him with his own. Anakin felt certain about what was going to happen next.

The Senator hadn't crumpled to their demands and the pirate was going to execute his family in a live broadcast to the news network. And instead of using a blaster as he had intended, Anakin was sure they were going to use a lightsaber to prove how weak the Jedi were. But they would fail because they assumed that Anakin was too young for a real blade. And that Obi-Wan was stupid to not consider the possibility that he had intended to be captured in the first place.

Kratig ignited the training sabre and raised it above his head. "You cannot stop me, Jedi." He brought the blade down, hard.

The mother screamed and Anakin leapt forward.

Kratig's blade sliced along the girl's chest, a killing blow if the weapon he held had been a real lightsaber. All it did was burn the girl's clothes and leave a faint burn mark on her clothing, giving her a little shock as it grazed her skin.

"What?" Kratig lifted the blade up, his eyes looking to Anakin and then to Obi-Wan. "No…"

"Figured it out yet?" Anakin demanded, holding his own blade in front of him.

Kratig fumbled with the weapon's hilt, staring at it. Then he turned his gaze back towards Anakin. "Your Master is smarter than I thought. He let himself be captured, didn't he? He gave you his lightsaber because he guessed that he could not hide from us whereas you could." His dark eyes swivelled towards Obi-Wan. "Oh you are very good, Jedi, but your little apprentice cannot save them all. He is but one Jedi against a roomful of armed pirates."

A hand signal and suddenly the other pirates present in the room all swivelled their blasters to point at the mother, her son and her daughter. Kratig walked over to Obi-Wan, knelt down and pressed his blaster to his head. "You can't save them all," he repeated.

Anakin swallowed. Kratig was right. He couldn't. Someone would die regardless of what he did. If he chose to save his Master his decision would ensure the death of the Senator's family, unless he intervened and did what was asked of him. But if Anakin chose to save the family – and if he was quick enough he'd be able to save all three – Obi-Wan would die.

The man that had freed his mother would die.

Fear coursed through him.

Obi-Wan was looking at him, silently telling him through his eyes that if Anakin had to choose, he had to save the family. There wasn't an option in saving him.

"What will it be boy?" Kratig grated again. "Or will Senator Palax stand down?"

Anakin was well aware that everything that was going on here was being broadcast on the holo-net. He would be judged for his actions next. He was twelve years old and he was responsible for this decision. Fear thudded in his chest and he felt the weight of what he had to do sit upon his shoulders.

The family or Obi-Wan?

His heart cried for his Master but his duty ordered him to save the family.

This was a test.

The Force flew around him, comforting him in its embrace.

And Anakin knew what he had to do.

Kratig seemed to guess even before he acted, a tight smile thinning into an evil grin.

Flooding his entire being with the Force, sinking deep into its depths, Anakin grasped it with his mind. Focusing on his objective while he leapt towards the family, he sent the power he held towards the blaster Kratig held and nudged the setting an instant before he fired.

Battling away the blaster shots that had headed straight for the Senator's family as soon as he'd leapt forwards, Anakin positioned himself defensively in front of the family. With three wide swings from his position, he destroyed eight of the blasters that had been trained on the family, while using the Force to pull the other twelve weapons of the other pirates to him.

The blasters clattered at his feet with a loud crash.

Heart hammering in his chest he turned towards Kratig, the only pirate left with a weapon in his hand, standing over the limp form of Obi-Wan. There wasn't a blaster bolt through the side of his head. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

His Master was merely stunned. His manipulation of the Force, something that he had only read about being done in his studies, had enabled him to switch the blaster's setting from full power to stun, thereby saving Obi-Wan's life.

Before Kratig could even figure out what Anakin had done, he yanked the blaster from his hand and threw it down onto the pile around his feet.

"Now," Anakin began, directing his full attention on Kratig, "where were we?"

* * *

"Is he dead?" Shmi asked slowly.

She had seen everything that had transpired. The network the pirates had had the live-feed to did have the choice not to run it but they had been. She had seen her son save the lives of innocent citizens of the Republic over the life of his Master.

But something was not right.

Her son stood confident, waiting for the pirate leader's decision. He acted like a Jedi should. He didn't seem upset that he had chosen Obi-Wan to die. Something was amiss…

"I think he's stunned," said Charis, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek, squinting at the screen that had briefly shown Kratig standing by Kenobi's limp form. "Your son must have done something."

Shmi nodded. She was sure Obi-Wan was still alive. _He has to be otherwise who will train Ani? _

* * *

"You've failed, Kratig. I'm giving you the option of surrender." Anakin pointed the lightsaber at the pirate. "You don't have any weapons!"

Kratig smiled. "I always think ahead, Jedi." He placed a hand behind him, resting it on the console. He moved aside so that Anakin could see where his hand was hovering. "If I press this button then I will begin the detonation sequence, unless of course you stand down or the Senator ceases negotiating with the Republic."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "You could be lying."

"I could be but do you dare risk that?"

Anakin halted. What should he do? His Master was still unconscious. He probably wouldn't wake up for hours: a stun bolt to the head would knock him out for a lot longer then a normal bolt would do to any other part of the body.

Once again he felt the weight of a tough decision land on his shoulders. Trust. It all boiled down to it. Obi-Wan trusted him to make the right choice. And the right choice would be to put the family first but Kratig had the advantage, especially if he was being honest with Anakin. But he couldn't let this pirate escape.

And then another voice came over the com-unit, one that Anakin realised before he even said his name was Senator Palax. Only he could have the authority to make the decision Anakin couldn't.

"This is Senator Palax, I will not stand down. We will be joining the Republic. It is the only way to save my people from the horrible existence they have lived with for years."

"So be it, _Senator_, then your family will _die_!" Kratig whirled, stabbing his hand down against the console. A smooth female voice echoed throughout the ship indicating that the ship had seven minutes till self-destruction.

Anakin leapt forwards, but Kratig moved, grabbing Obi-Wan as he did so. "NO!"

"I suggest you don't move any further, _boy_!" warned Kratig. In his hand, he now had a small blaster.

_Where did he get that from? _Anakin didn't have time to wonder where he had.

"You may be able to kill me in the seconds after I've killed your Master, but you will still lose."

_No, no, no this can't be happening! _

The countdown was continuing: six minutes and thirty-three seconds…

Anakin swallowed. Once again, another choice was being thrust upon him. Why was he suddenly getting all these choices? Why couldn't things ever be simple?

Kratig was dragging Obi-Wan's limp form away already knowing he had won. "Remember this, boy, your Master lives only because he is useful to me. But I am not against killing him because either way you lose."

Anakin felt tears rolling down his cheeks. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't. _He started to run down the corridor towards Kratig.

_Do not put me first. _

Anakin halted. Obi-Wan's voice. He had said that to him before they had split up. He was not doing his duty as a Jedi. Angry and frustrated that if Obi-Wan knew he was abandoning his duty for the love he had for his Master, he would be disappointed in him. And so Anakin ran back towards the Senator's family.

Rushing to the console where Kratig had activated the self-destruct mechanism, he slashed it with his lightsaber, opening it up to see a world of wires of varies colours and switches.

"What are you doing?" the mother screamed. "We have to get out of here!"

Anakin didn't answer. He knew machines and he had the Force. He could do this. He could stop the self-destruct _and he could save Obi-Wan too_. The Force flowed through him, his hands running over the wires and switches and then reaching deep inside the console, he found what he was looking for.

Delicately holding the hilt of his Master's blade to the five wires he had now pulled out – still intact – from the console, he slashed them with his lightsaber, swallowing the lump in his throat as he did so.

"Four minutes and –" the woman counting down stopped.

Without waiting to hear the rest of what the woman said, Anakin rushed from the control room, yelling over his shoulder: "Stay here! I'll be right back!" The Force told him that the ship was in no danger of blowing up now that he had disabled the mechanism that had been hotwired into the main ships engines.

Plunging into the Force, Anakin used what limited control he had to boost his speed, heading towards the docking arm where the pirates had boarded from their own ship. Obi-Wan's dead weight would prove problematic for Kratig, unless he had some of his cronies help lift him. But they were mostly weapon-less: before fleeing they had not retrieved their weapons which Anakin had Force-grabbed from them.

He could do this!

Turning a corner at a fast pace, Anakin saw Kratig and another humanoid pull Obi-Wan into the docking tube. He was still unconscious as Anakin expected him to be.

"KRATIG!" he yelled. He leapt into the docking tube and pointed the lightsaber to the ceiling. "Let him go!"

Kratig saw his meaning and ceased pulling his prisoner. "You really care for him don't you, Jedi? You chose to save him over your duty?" he nudged Obi-Wan with his foot.

"Who says I haven't done my duty already?" Anakin snarled in return.

"You are a barely trained boy," retorted Kratig.

"If you know so much about Jedi then you should know that a Knight doesn't usually take a Padawan younger then thirteen. I was nine when I became Master Obi-Wan's Padawan. I am far more capable then you think!" He didn't need to know that Anakin had only joined the order at nine years old either. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"If I release him you'll let me go free?" the pirate enquired.

"If that is what it takes for me to get my Master back then yes," said Anakin. "You can choose either life or death." He didn't even know if he'd have the courage to destroy the docking tube but he was using the Force to push upon how much he meant to do it, even if he truly doubted his ability to do so. Force persuasion could be a powerful ally. He was fairly certain if pushed to it then he wouldn't be able to carry through with his threat.

"Kratig, I said this Jedi was worth more trouble than he was worth. Just let him go and then we can leave!" the other pirate said who was still half-holding Obi-Wan. "There will always be other Jedi!"

"That is true," Kratig acknowledged. "I'd rather live then die, especially when there will always be other opportunities." He grinned. "You are a formidable opponent, boy, I did underestimate you. You are clearly more powerful than I expected of a trainee your age. But don't think you've seen the last of me. I will be back. And I will get what I want, one way or another."

The accompanying pirate released Obi-Wan onto the docking tube floor and backed away. Anakin rushed forward and watched as the two pirates retreated. Quickly he levitated Obi-Wan's limp form back inside the transport and closed the docking tube, even as Kratig disengaged and started to fly away.

With one swish of his lightsaber, the chains binding Obi-Wan fell away, clattering noisily to the floor. Anakin pulled the gag out of his mouth before taking his Master back to the control room where the family waited for him.

He saw that the camera feed was still running and he stepped in front of it, clearing his throat before speaking. "Everything's alright now, I think."

* * *

Darkness seemed to cloud his vision and he struggled to pull himself from the brink. He could feel a bright spark in his mind react to his awareness and felt the presence of his Padawan reach into his mind. Their connection was instant.

_Master? _

Anakin was speaking to him over their bond.

_Ani?_

_You're okay!_

_Shouldn't I be dead? _He was trying to wake up but his eyes felt too heavy.

_No, I made sure they stunned you instead. _

_You did what?_

_I manipulated the blaster's setting with the Force. And don't worry, the Senator has been reunited with his family now. _

_And the pirates?_

A hint of regret came over the bond. _They got away, Master, but the Republic caught up with them a few hours ago. They're all in custody. _

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and saw Anakin sitting in a chair beside his bed in the healer's wing of the Jedi Temple. The boy looked calm but sad. "Anakin?" he rasped. His throat was very dry and his head pounded.

"Careful, Master," Anakin lifted a glass to Obi-Wan's lips who drank greedily, "you got stunned in the head. I chose you. I chose to let them go if they returned you."

"Returned me?" Now he felt even more confused.

Anakin lowered his gaze and couldn't meet his Master's face. "They were going to sell you."

"Sell me?" And then he remembered through the haze of fog in his mind. "Ah. And that struck a chord with you, didn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "I made a deal with them that if they let you go they could leave."

_Ah. _And that was the crux of it. Anakin felt he had failed because he had been acting on his attachment to his Master.

Obi-Wan tried to work his tongue. He still felt sloppish and lazy. He knew he could probably close his eyes and sleep again. "You said they were in custody. So what's the problem?"

"I let my attachment guide my feelings. I didn't want to lose you," explained Anakin. "I didn't even know if the Republic had received the signal I had sent out. The live-transmission was untraceable otherwise they'd have dispatched other Jedi here. How did I know that they'd pick up Kratig and his crew before they got away? I didn't."

"How did you send a signal out?" asked Obi-Wan, still feeling quite confused. What had he missed?

"When I was trying to disable the self-destruct sequence, I fiddled with a few of the other wirings fixing a signal that they'd be able to pick up on," said Anakin.

"Padawan, I think you'd better start from the beginning…"

And so Anakin did.

By the time the boy had finished, Obi-Wan was more wide-awake and had managed to sit himself up in bed. The pirates had been picked up by the Republic, their ship disabled before they had got the chance to escape into hyperspace. Anakin's actions had ensured a successful mission. Senator Palax's family had been brought to Coruscant and he had signed the treaty for Urian to join the Republic; the pirates were awaiting trial for their crimes. By all accounts, Anakin had done exactly what he needed to.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan started, "you did well. Despite your feelings you put me last. I don't think the Council would have been very happy if you hadn't made that deal. You believe the threat of me being sold into slavery was a participating factor in what you did. You've been told that attachment is bad for a Jedi, yet you have been allowed an attachment to your mother. You didn't put me first, I am very proud of how you acted." He bit his lip wondering if he should bring up the topic; wondered if his Padawan would confide in him. "I do think we need to talk about your past."

Anakin nodded. "I do too. It's just finding the right words to say." He sounded so adult as if this experience had changed him. He sighed and sat back, closing his eyes.

Obi-Wan could sense his Padawan (just barely, since the drugs were still affecting his connection to the Force) reaching out to the calming influences of the current, seeking reassurance and guidance from it.

"Master, being a slave is terrible. You're not treated as a person. You're an animal to them, a piece of property they can own and tell you what to do. They have the power to decide whether you live or die. Watto implanted beacons in my mum and I so that if we ever escaped, it would kill us. We were beaten by some of our owners. Watto was the third owner I had. I barely remember being with Gardulla the Hutt. We didn't have our own quarters until we were sold to Watto. It's just work all day and some of the night if we didn't fill our quota. Tatooine is a rough place to grow up." Anakin leaned forward. "Any mistake you make could mean death. There some slavers that killed you on the spot if you did even a small thing wrong. In a way, mum and I were lucky." There were tears leaking out of his eyes. "I was always angry, always fearful that I would do something that would get my mother killed. I could see people being free, living their lives and I _couldn't do that_! I hated that I was stuck as a slave and my mum had been treated horribly." He looked up at Obi-Wan. "If they had sold you, you would have suffered so much… Jedi are great people, they'd have rejoiced at getting you to do what they wanted. You'd have been treated worse than myself or my mother ever were just because of what you are. I nearly chose saving you over stopping the ship from exploding. I didn't put duty first."

Obi-Wan was silent, digesting it all, waiting to see if his Padawan would continue speaking.

"I COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Anakin yelled, trembling. "I COULDN'T LET THEM SELL YOU!"

His Force presence was crackling with electricity.

Anakin sagged, his shoulders slumping. "I couldn't, I just couldn't…"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said his name softly. "Look at me."

The young boy did, raising his head so that his Master could see the red-rimmed eyes. There was a sense of calmness to the boy now. He seemed lighter, more at peace. He had let his fears go just by talking about his past.

"Anakin, you put duty first. Despite having a moment when you forgot about that, you still went back to continue your duty and you still saved me. You showed yourself capable of being a worthy Jedi. I gave you a responsibility and you didn't let me down, no matter what your heart wanted you to do. You didn't let your past as a slave get the best of you. You put it behind you," explained Obi-Wan. "Now you can begin to heal and accept your past."

He knew that Anakin would still need to talk about his slavery but they had taken the first step together. Meditation would heal all of Anakin's wounds from those days. His Padawan would soon be free from the past.

Anakin swallowed. He just wished something like this hadn't of happened to make him talk about his past. He wished he had trusted Obi-Wan with the truth before now.

"It's ok, Anakin," smiled Obi-Wan. "But you have faced your past remarkably."

Anakin could only nod.

* * *

"Hi mum."

Shmi looked up. She was sitting in the quarters of her son and his Master. Her son stood in front of her, arms hanging loosely by his sides and he smiled warmly at her. "Ani…" She reached out and pulled him into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

Anakin pulled back and sat himself beside his mother. "Did you see what happened?" he asked referring to the broadcast.

Shmi nodded. "I did. I was very worried for you."

"I was worried for Obi-Wan," Anakin admitted. "They were going to sell him."

"But you fought through it and triumphed, Ani," replied Shmi. "You did what was required of you."

"Everyone keeps telling me that."

Shmi ruffled his short, cropped hair. "I was scared for you and when I didn't know whether you were alive or not and then you appeared, being a Jedi, I knew you would be alright. You were in control. You saw what you had to do and did it. You saved a family and you saved your Master."

"At least the pirates will be brought to justice. At least they won't be able to make a profit from selling people anymore either."

"Ani," began Shmi, "you shouldn't feel bitter about your past. What happened, happened. Live and accept that you were lucky. You got to experience freedom. Have you spoken to Obi-Wan about it?"

"I did. We're going to work through it together when we meditate again. He deserves to know, especially since he nearly got sold," said Anakin. "I'm not looking forward to sharing my past with him… but he needs to know, otherwise we won't fully trust one another, will we?"

"Was there something else that has made you trust him with this?" probed Shmi.

Anakin bit his lip, hesitating slightly. "Err… well he trusted me with the mission. If he can trust me to do that, then I have to have faith in him to understand my past and to support me. If I don't, then we would be living a lie, our bond of Master and Padawan will never be complete. For me to learn, we have to fully trust one another, and I do, mum, I trust him with my life."

Rubbing her son's back, Shmi smiled sadly. "You are doing the right thing, Ani. Just remember, if you want me there, I will be. Like Obi-Wan, I can support you too."

* * *

After Obi-Wan had recovered from the drugs in his system and his connection to the Force had been fully restored, he and Anakin had been summoned to the Jedi Council to report. As Obi-Wan had spent the majority of the mission a captive or out-cold it fell to Anakin to explain the report.

Just like everyone else, the Council had also been keeping tabs on the holonet live-feed that had been running throughout their mission. And they had been impressed at Anakin's actions. They had commended him for his skills and ability to put duty first. They had also highlighted the fact that Anakin's fears were less now since they were assuming that at least Obi-Wan and Anakin had talked about his childhood, of which both confirmed this to be accurate, but they were going to use meditation to put Anakin on the final step of acceptance. They applauded him on being able to put duty before attachment, which had to be hard for a boy who was being allowed an attachment to his mother.

Anakin had come away from the Council meeting feeling that he had proven himself well. The Council had also told him not to feel guilty over making the deal with the pirates to escape. He had had a back-up plan which had worked out. They even explained that it would have been worse to allow them to escape with Obi-Wan because finding him wouldn't have been easy.

Unsurprisingly to Obi-Wan but surprising to Anakin, the Council had instructed Obi-Wan to take his young charge to Illum where he would construct his own lightsaber. The boy had more then shown he was capable.

And so, within a day Master and Apprentice had departed Coruscant.

When Anakin returned, he would officially be Obi-Wan's Padawan.

* * *

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, had watched the live-transmission with a lot of interest. He, of course, had engineered all of it: been the one to order his new apprentice to reveal the route the Senator's ship would take to the pirates (he had even been able to foresee that they'd change the route!); to inform them of the presence of a Jedi on-board but to keep it quiet to draw them out… and had also been the one to tell his apprentice to ensure that he hired pirates who would be interested in selling a Jedi on the market.

Unfortunately the Jedi were aware that information had been leaked regarding the mission, so Sidious had set up a lowly employee in his service on Urian to take the buck of betraying the Senator's family.

All of this had been a test to see how young Skywalker was developing as a Jedi. The presence of slavers were sure to have raised the boy's anger but apart from a fear of losing his Master to them, the young boy had not experienced the hateful feelings towards slavers that Sidious had been expecting.

It was disappointing.

What was worse was that the bond between Anakin Skywalker and his infernal Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to be stronger than ever.

The boy was too invested in the light.

That had to change.

_Any Jedi can fall to the Dark Side if pushed hard enough. I will just have to motivate young Skywalker more than I thought to do so. _

He would have to wait. It was still early days in the boy's training.

But one thing was for certain: Shmi Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi would have to be disposed of. Sooner rather than later. _They are having a far too positive affect in grounding young Anakin to the light…_

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So basically, Palpatine was behind all of this, as a way of testing Anakin and as a way of trying to get rid of Obi-Wan too. Kratig is a complicated character: he was given explicit instructions to get rid of Obi-Wan in anyway he wanted, if he had to kill him he had to despite his preferences to wanting to sell him which is why the blaster was set to kill rather then stun. Kratig also wants to live and didn't want to risk his own life when Anakin was threatening to kill them all. Also, Anakin may only be 12 years old but he has progressed far and this chapter is meant to show how far Anakin is progressing because of his mother's presence in his life. Hopefully the scenario for the live-feed didn't seem too silly... it was also a way for Palpatine being able to 'view' the action himself and to see first-hand how Anakin reacted in that situation. **

**Finally, the next chapter we will be moving forward to AOTC time-frame. There will be flashbacks to the past with Anakin's training as well as flashbacks later on in the fic dealing with Anakin coming to full terms of his slavery and sharing his memories/experiences with his Master in meditation. I've found a better place for those scenes to occur so that is why I am moving forward to Episode II era. I am still writing the next chapter so I hope to have it done by next Saturday. :) **

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here we are! The start of AOTC timeframe. Thank you to everyone who is staying with this story!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Nine**

**Seven Years Later…**

Nine years had passed since Shmi Skywalker had been freed from a dismal existence as a slave. So much had changed since then. She continued to live on Coruscant and worked at the Jedi Temple. She was so happy now, so contented with her life: she couldn't ask for anything more. Since Anakin had officially become Obi-Wan's Padawan at thirteen, her son had been sent on constant missions with his Master, honing his skills and becoming one of the most advanced Padawan's of his age. She hadn't seen Anakin in nearly three months.

But she was used to his long absences from the Temple now. Obi-Wan had told her just before they had left for their previous assignment, which had stretched onto another one before they could return home, that the Council was considering Anakin for his trials, to become a full Jedi Knight. The next few assignments would determine whether he was ready.

She was so proud of him, so happy for the young man that he had grown into.

Her son's happiness and progress as a Jedi had enabled Shmi to move on with her own life and set up home on Coruscant with a financial director of one of the major banks on Coruscant. Darec Layson had wooed her over a period of months nearly seven years ago, and their friendship – formed when Shmi had first met him on a visit to the bank he worked for – had quickly turned into something more. They had married and had a daughter, Kia, within a year of their marriage.

Anakin had been thrilled to have a baby sister and doted upon her completely whenever he could find time to visit. It felt good to have a family once more. A part of her family was still out there but untraceable… Shmi closed her eyes. She remembered the day Obi-Wan had come to her and told her what had become of the members of her family.

"_Do you recall me telling you that I had sent word to a few of my contacts to try to find out what happened to your family?" _

_Shmi nodded. "It was four years ago, why?" _

"_I think it is best if you sit down for this," he responded carefully. _

_Sitting down on the sofa, Shmi faced the Jedi Knight, looking at him questioningly. She thought she already knew the answer. _

"_My contacts finally got back to me. It's taken them a while but they managed to trace your original enslavement to a pirate group that is still operating in the mid-rim. This is where it got tricky for them which is why it has taken them quite a few years since they had to check out all the information they managed to get the pirates to release. Just like you were, the rest of your family was sold onto different owners. Your sister and brother stayed together for a few years before eventually they were separated. Your father and mother were sent to a conditioning facility for 'slaves'. Your mother died there – I don't know how long she survived but they had records there stating her death." _

_So her mother had died. Shmi swallowed. Did she want to hear the rest of what Obi-Wan was going to tell her? She had to know, her heart told her for her own peace of mind she had to know. She nodded at him to continue. _

"_Your father remained in the facility for ten years and then escaped. There was a break-out, a revolt rather by the slaves; the facility is now shut down. My contacts are unable to trace his whereabouts. Do you know how old he would be now?" _

"_I was only six when I was sold into slavery, Obi-Wan," she answered, "I don't really know but I believe my mum and dad were quite young when they had children. I'd say he could be in his mid-to-late sixties now." _

"_Your father could still be alive," he suggested evenly. _

"_It is enough to know that he found his freedom," Shmi replied. "What about my brother and sister?"_

"_Your sister was sold to the Hutts. In fact, at one time, she was even on Tatooine at the same time as you. Her Hutt master eventually sold her to a businessman. He was traced. Turns out he paid a lot of money to the Hutts to free her because he had fallen in love with her." _

"_So she's still alive?" asked Shmi, her heart thudding in her chest. _

_Obi-Wan smiled gently. "As far as my contacts were able to trace, she is. We know she married the businessman and had children but they divorced some years ago. Her former husband has no idea where she is. He has no contact with his children so couldn't help us though he has promised to get back in touch with us if he is able to trace his former wife."_

"_Would it help if I put a plea out on the holo-net?" _

_Obi-Wan shrugged. "I don't know. It depends where in the galaxy she has settled. Even then she's unlikely to see it. It's a thought and I could perhaps raise the issue with the Jedi Council and they might be able to offer you their aid…" _

_She held up a hand. "No. Please don't involve them. It is enough to know that my sister is alive and that she has found freedom. What about my brother?"_

_Obi-Wan chewed the bottom of his lip. "We don't know. He was sold at a slave auction but who he was sold to we couldn't find out." He reached forward and took her hand in his own. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find out any more about him or his fate." _

"_You don't have to apologise, Obi-Wan. I've learnt that my father and sister made it out, just like I did. I didn't expect all of my family to have such a lucky fate," she smiled warmly. "Thank you for telling me." _

Shmi pulled herself out of her memories. A part of her really hoped that one day she would get to see her sister and her father again but it was a big galaxy. The chances of them ever crossing paths again was unlikely. _But then it was unlikely for Anakin to become a Jedi… _His birth into slavery had meant he wouldn't have had the chance to become a Jedi but fate had had other things in mind for Anakin.

Kia had been tested for Force potential. She had some Force potential but not enough to grant her admittance to the Jedi Order which Shmi had been fine with. She already had one Force-potential child, she didn't want another. It was a hard life.

She turned as the door to the living quarters slid open and a small girl came running in, her long dark hair flowing out behind her. "MUMMY!"

Shmi bent down and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Hello sweeties," she kissed her on the cheek as the young girl swung her arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"Guess what I did!"

"What did you do?"

"I went to the zoo with daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

Shmi smiled at her husband as Darec followed his daughter into the living room. He kissed Shmi on the cheek before ruffling the little girl's hair. "What zoo did you take her to?"

There were several on-planet but a new one had opened up a few months ago.

"The new one. Kia's wanted to go there ever since she saw the Cats on the news. We spent most of the day in the same enclosure," said Darec. He was quite a tall man, with messy dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes, his lashes long and simple, accompanied by a strong chin which gave him quite a respectable look.

"Can I have one, please?" Kia begged.

"They're wild animals, sweetheart; you know we can't have one."

Kia pouted. "But mum…"

"No honey," said Darec. "But if you really want a Cat perhaps we can find an alternative animal that is more suitable for young children?"

"Dar…" Her pet-name for him came easily on the tongue. "Neither of us are at home often enough to look after a pet." Their various duties meant that it would be difficult to ensure someone was around to provide food and water for a pet. Kia was often looked after by a nanny or rather C-3PO. "Besides we already have C-3PO and I don't think we need another thing to look after," she teased lightly.

"Did you need me, Miss Shmi?"

The golden-plated droid that Anakin had started to build on Tatooine waddled forward. She had brought the droid with her from Tatooine when Obi-Wan had freed her and he had proved to be a valuable resource over the years, keeping the household running while she and Darec attended their various duties. Anakin had finished building him when he was fifteen, finding a set of gold plates that would fit the droid, completing the project he had started when he had been six years old.

"No, Threepio, it's ok, we're fine. Perhaps you can tend to Kia for a moment?" She released the girl who obediently followed the droid out of the room. She turned back to her husband. "Do you think you can acquire a tame cat?" She was not against owning a pet just the difficulties that might arise at trying to look after it when they led busy lives. It was a rouse to prevent Kia from learning about what her secret birthday gift would be though.

"I can, Shmi, you know I can. I have the money to invest in this stuff. I also have the right contacts. And Kia would love it. It will give her something to focus on and enjoy when we're not around. Threepio is hardly good company for a child her age but he's a good nanny for her. She's old enough for the responsibility now and we will always be around in the evenings. A cat doesn't need exercise either so it's the best option."

Shmi leaned into her husband. "You always know the right thing to say."

He stroked the top of her head. "I've had plenty of experience."

"I know and that's what worries me." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Yes, this was the life she had wanted. She had a family and she was happy.

* * *

"A new assignment we have for you."

Anakin Skywalker stood in the Council chamber, standing slightly behind his Master. Nineteen years old, he was tall having had a major growth spurt when he hit fourteen years of age, and his shoulders were broad with strong muscles. They had just returned from Ansion dealing with a border dispute between the local populace and Anakin had anticipated upon returning to Coruscant that he would have some time to see his mother.

It was difficult spending so many months away from her and without the chance to communicate with her if the mission depended on com-silence, but he realised he didn't have to worry about her. His mother was happy; had found love and family. His stepfather, Darec, was a good person and an honourable husband to his wife. He truly loved her, Anakin could see that.

"An assassination attempt there has been on an old friend of yours, Obi-Wan," continued the Grand Master. "Senator Padmé Amidala requires protection. Supreme Chancellor has requested this, he has. No investigation is required, protection is vital in this case."

_Padmé…_

He hadn't seen her in ten years.

_I can sense your feelings. _

Anakin smiled inwardly. Trust on Obi-Wan to pick up on that.

"If there is another attack, do we try to find the source of the attack or not, Masters?" Obi-Wan enquired.

Mace Windu shook his head. "No. If another attack occurs we will then reassess the Senator's safety. She is here for an important vote regarding the new legislation of the Military Creation Act. The vote is vital as Senator Amidala is a vocal voice against it. The vote is scheduled to take place within the next few days after preliminary arguments for both sides have been laid out."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master." He bowed.

They were dismissed and Anakin fell into step behind Obi-Wan. Once they were outside the Council chambers, Anakin moved to walk beside his Master. "Are we going to head straight over?" He wanted to know if he had time to see his mother. Much as he loved Padmé, his mother was more important to him.

"Realistically we should head straight over," his Master answered, "however it is best if we refresh ourselves first. I haven't had a decent sani-stream in ages. Ansion was not a place for good hygiene. Since we have only just got back…" he grinned. "I don't see why you can't take a detour to your mother as long as you meet me in the foyer of Senator Amidala's apartment within three hours."

Anakin almost leapt for joy. "Thank you, Master!" He knew Obi-Wan had become fond of Shmi over the years but he hadn't expected him to say yes.

_Do I continually surprise you? _

Anakin smirked. _You do. _

There bond was one of the most unique ones in the Temple. Not many Master/Padawan teams could have a conversation inside their minds. It showed strength of partnership, of trust and love for one another. Their bond proved to be useful asset in missions when they were split up, though if they were many miles apart then they couldn't communicate with one another, apart from genuine feelings.

Ever since Anakin had opened his mind to Obi-Wan and let his Master see his days of slavery, their bond had grown strong and an understanding of one another had become a paramount part of their relationship. Obi-Wan kept no secrets from his apprentice and Anakin had kept no secrets from Obi-Wan. They trusted one another impeccably.

"If you want to have time to see your mother you'd better head off now, Padawan. Remember it is at least a thirty minute ride to get there. Plus Senator Amidala's apartment is in the administration sector which is about fifteen minutes from your mother's place…"

But he was curious why he was being given three hours to visit his mother.

He didn't even have to ask the question before Obi-Wan was responding.

"Because I know you want to spend some time with her. As long as you are here for the evening then I will greet Senator Amidala on my own. I intend to go over within the hour," he replied.

Anakin nodded. "Are you sure? Isn't this against the rules? Shouldn't I be there too?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Having attachments is against the rule, Anakin, but you are the exception to that rule. The Council understands that you have been away for a long time without being able to communicate home. If they raise the point as to why you arrived late I will take the blame for it since I am authorising you permission to go and visit your mother. We could do this assignment, Anakin, and then be dispatched out into the galaxy again." He laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Take your chance while you can. We don't know when you'll get another chance."

"Thank you, Master," swallowed Anakin. He was truly lucky to have a Master who understood his desire to see his mother.

"Now go, you're running out of time!"

* * *

She hadn't been expecting him to appear but when Anakin came to visit, the first thing she did was pull her oldest child into a long hug. He was much taller than her now and she had to stand on tip-toe to get her arms around him. "Ani…"

"Mum." He sounded so mature, so grown-up.

"When did you get back?" she asked. "You didn't comm me."

Anakin looked slightly sheepish. "Sorry, we had to make various reports to the Council and then we were given another assignment. I'm only here because Master Obi-Wan is covering for me." He looked at his chrono. "In fact he's probably on his way to our next destination now."

"Why aren't they allowing you some rest?" She was concerned that the Council was putting her son too hard. He was constantly on the move. But she knew why. Obi-Wan's words from a few months ago floated back into her conscious memory… _"The Council believe Anakin is nearly ready to take his trails. It will be a hard few months; I don't think he'll get a chance to visit often." _Anakin didn't even know that he was being considered. Obi-Wan had only told her to waylay her fears for her son.

"I don't know why they keep piling all these assignments on top of us," he shrugged. "Obi-Wan keep's giving me the lead, asking me for my advice and opinion. Sometimes I think he's hiding something from me."

Shmi led her son to the sofa and they sat down together. "You do still trust him don't you?"

"Of course. If he is hiding something it's because he can't say and I respect that. It's frustrating when you get that feeling though. As a Padawan I'm not liable to know everything the Council says to Obi-Wan. Probably they've said something to him that I can't know about." A sly grin appeared on his face. "Though I can probably guess what he is hiding based on how he's been acting on assignments around me."

"And?" Shmi prodded. Had her son guessed the reason?

"I think they are considering me for my trials and Obi-Wan is assessing me and giving feedback to the Council. Most of the time he is an open-book to me but the last few months a part of him has been closed off," replied Anakin. He leaned back in his seat, resting his head back against the top of the sofa, eyes closed.

Shmi took the time to study him. He looked tired and exhausted. His face was drawn and there were bags under his eyes that hadn't been there before. Another sign that showed Anakin was finding it difficult to cope with the amount of work they'd been doing over the last few months. He needed rest.

"What's bothering you?" A nagging feeling told her he had something going on in his mind.

"Padmé," he answered.

Shmi's eyebrows rose. _"Padmé?"_

Anakin opened his eyes and looked at his mother carefully. "My new assignment: we have to protect her. There has been an assassination attempt on her when she arrived on Coruscant earlier today. Master Obi-Wan and I have been requested to protect her for the duration of her stay."

And Shmi understood. A few years ago, Shmi and Anakin had been watching the holo-news when it had been announced that the former queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala, had been elected to the Galactic Senate to represent Naboo. During the holo-news broadcast Shmi had learnt that Anakin harboured feelings for the young woman: the young woman who she had not known was Queen when they had taken shelter inside her hovel years previously.

It had taken some prodding for her to get Anakin to admit he did have feelings for her but eventually her son had confided in her. She had wondered at the time if Obi-Wan knew but didn't wish to interfere and so had chosen to remain silent, expecting that if he didn't know, he soon would, especially if Anakin continued to see her regularly on the holo-news.

"I still love her, mum," said Anakin, interrupting her thoughts. "I always have."

"It worries you, doesn't it?" she observed.

Anakin nodded bowing his head in shame. "It gets in the way of my progress to be a Jedi, mum. I'm not meant to have attachments! But I do! With you!" He shook his head, his Padawan braid flinging over his shoulder. "I don't know how to cope with this. I haven't seen her in person for ten years, what if I make a fool of myself?" He took in a deep breath. "I made a promise to you years ago that I wouldn't fall in love until I had met my destiny." He looked beseechingly at her. "What if I can't keep to that promise? What if I let my feelings for Padmé get the better of me?"

Shmi laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ani, you are a Jedi. There have been many instances over the years where you have been challenged with your attachments and you have prevailed: succeeded, proving that despite your love for everyone, you still put the Jedi values first. How many times have you put the mission ahead of your attachment to Obi-Wan? When his life is on the line, you've put aside that love."

Anakin swallowed. "At least three times. Obi-Wan appears to have a remarkable talent in getting himself in trouble. I hate putting duty first though it is necessary, especially when people I love are at risk."

She placed a hand on his chest. "You have a big heart, Ani, and you use it wisely. I know that despite your feelings for Padmé Amidala, you will be able to control the passion. You can put duty before love: you have done so many times and I have faith that you will continue to do so." She stroked his cheek. "You are so close… so nearly there… do not destroy everything you've worked for, for this."

He sagged. She was right. He had proven time and time again that he was capable of it. Obi-Wan had told him many times how proud he was of him. More than anything he wanted to be a Jedi.

"I think I needed to hear that, mum. You're always my anchor whenever I've needed it," he smiled.

"You've grown into a fine young man, Ani, and I am so proud of you."

* * *

The apartment that Senator Amidala had chosen to live in was not one that Obi-Wan would have considered as a viable place to stay, especially when an attempt had been made on her life already and it was likely that another one would occur. He had raised this point with Captain Typho, the Senator's Head of Security, but he had explained that Padmé Amidala did not want to feel trapped.

Despite that, Obi-Wan felt uneasy at the lack of protection Padmé wanted. She had made it clear that she wouldn't let fear of an assassination prevent her from living her life the way she wanted to. The Force was swirling around him and he couldn't help but grown inwardly at the Senator's audacity to choose a bedroom that had a large window, giving easy access to any would be assassin.

He was waiting in the parlour, looking out over the city when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned. "Anakin. You've made it and not a minute too soon."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Master." He looked around. "Quite open here, isn't?"

"Glad you've noticed," commented Obi-Wan dryly. "The Senator doesn't want her freedom taken away from her and is quite willing to risk another assassination attempt."

Anakin frowned but chose not to argue the point with his Master. Why shouldn't Padmé be allowed to do what she wanted when it came to her own safety? She had grudgingly accepted Jedi protection.

"I know what you are thinking, Anakin," said Obi-Wan calmly. "We may be able to sense everything going on in that room but we could still get there too late."

Before Anakin could respond, a female voice spoke first.

"I am touched by your concern Master Jedi but I am capable of defending myself."

Obi-Wan turned to see Padmé standing in the doorway to her quarters, wearing a simple dress with a cardigan on top. "M'lady," he bowed. He cast a quick glance to Anakin who was standing stock still and staring. He cleared his throat. "Senator, may I introduce my Padawan –"

"_Ani_?" Padmé's eyes bulged as she stepped forward, her eyes running over the tall frame of his Padawan.

"You remember him then," Obi-Wan commented. _See, Padawan, she remembers you… _

"Of course I do," Padmé smiled. "How could I forget that little boy I met on Tatooine?"

Anakin blushed, feeling embarrassed. He stepped forward, holding out his hand and shook Padmé's proffered one. "M'lady, it's good to see you again."

"You've really grown," she said. "How could such a small boy grow into what you have?"

Was that a compliment? Anakin didn't know but he felt his cheeks warm. He stumbled with words, and he felt his Master sending him soothing Force thoughts through their bond. "Jedi training, I guess," he laughed off, trying his best to keep it cool.

Padmé laughed back, her brown eyes shining in the dim light of her apartment lights.

_Calm down Anakin. _

"As I told Obi-Wan earlier I do not need protection, I need answers. It won't do me any good unless I know who wants me dead," she said more seriously.

Anakin bit his tongue. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to protect Padmé, do what she wanted them to do: find the person responsible, but he knew Obi-Wan would disprove if he came out and said exactly what was on his mind. That was one thing he had learnt over the years: patience. Anakin had always been on the move – always eager to find the source of the trouble – but his training had sucked that desire mostly from him. His mother had helped him to look at things rationally as well rather than go with what they should be doing. Right now, his heart told him that Padmé wanted to know that at least one of her protectors was willing to break with instructions to find the killer, but that wouldn't be correct, so he swallowed his pride.

"I understand that you want to know who is behind this, Padmé," he said slowly, carefully, "but at the moment there are no leads for us to follow."

That was true. The wreckage of her star-ship had eluded local security with answers.

"If there is another attempt and we have the opportunity to find out more, I'm sure we will follow it up," he looked to Obi-Wan, "won't we, Master?"

Obi-Wan frowned, thinking it through. "It's not part of our orders, Anakin, but we cannot ignore a lead if it appears right in front of us."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. Another thing he had learned over the years was to not argue with his Master: to accept his wisdom and if he did, Obi-Wan would be more receptive to bending the rules. He had chosen his response carefully to Padmé's statement thereby if the opportunity presented itself Obi-Wan would not be averse to following up a lead.

"Perhaps," Padmé said, "with merely your presence about me, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed."

"I hope so," replied Anakin but then he realised his mistake, "not that I want anything to happen to you, Padmé."

_Nice save, _Obi-Wan remarked through the bond.

Padmé gave him a small smile. "That's ok, Ani." She started to turn away. "If you excuse me, I will retire. Goodnight."

Anakin watched her go, hardly able to tear his gaze away from her. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. He ached for her.

_Careful with your projections, young one. _

Anakin stirred, realising that his Master could sense the love he harboured for Padmé.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Of course not, Master," responded Anakin, but he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't believe that.

"Considering I felt your emotions for her through our bond, it's probably not best to lie to me." Obi-Wan folded his arms.

That was the curse of how powerful their bond to one another was. They could sense their feelings for other people too, a rare connection that a Master and Apprentice had. Perhaps it was because they knew one another so well through meditation that it had given them this ability?

"I won't deny that I have feelings for her, Master," responded Anakin, "but I want you to know I made a promise to my mother years ago that I wouldn't act on any feelings until I have fulfilled my destiny. I know that if I let anything distract me – if I form other attachments – then it could cloud my judgement and prevent me from performing to the best of my ability. If I truly am the Chosen One I cannot afford to have such distractions. My attachment to you and my mother are ones that I barely overcome each time I'm faced with it," he swallowed. "If I allow myself to become attached to Padmé I am failing myself and the Jedi Order."

"So you intend to leave the Jedi Order once you have fulfilled your destiny?" observed Obi-Wan.

Anakin bowed his head. "I don't know." Because he didn't know. He may love Padmé but she might not love him. "Ask me again if I ever fall in love with someone who loves me back."

Frowning, Obi-Wan laid a hand upon his Padawan's shoulder. "What if your destiny won't occur until thirty years from now?"

Anakin remained silent, thinking through an answer before he responded. "Then I'll be waiting a long time. I love too much, Master, I don't think I can survive without it, but if I have to, then I will try my best to avoid developing a relationship with Padmé, especially if she feels the same way about me, but I don't think she does. Better not to compromise myself further then I already am."

_If only Anakin knew that Padmé does have feelings for him. _Obi-Wan had sensed it in her aura when she had briefly spoken to Anakin. There was something there but his Padawan hadn't picked up on it which was surprising since Anakin was very sensitive to the Force. Whether Senator Amidala realised that she was attracted to the young man was another thing entirely.

Yet the Jedi Master couldn't help but feel proud that Anakin was learning. He was right to believe that his Apprentice was ready to take the trials. He was demonstrating it once again by explaining that he could put duty above love. Anakin understood his importance to the Jedi Order and that was a remarkable facet for a young man who had been given an opportunity that most Padawan's hadn't had.

The Order had loosened its strict code of no contact with parents, especially since Anakin's training had progressed so well, the newer Initiates were being allowed two visits a year to their families, a trial run that the Council had collectively decided to do all because Anakin had proven that his attachments was _benefiting _him.

Obi-Wan's original request to the Council to allow Anakin access to his mother had been the first in a long line of changes that were sure to come. Slowly but surely the Jedi Order was changing. It was partly because of this that Obi-Wan had begun to hear whispers amongst his fellow Jedi that the Council were not only considering Anakin for Knighthood but they were also considering _him _to become a Master.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, jolting himself out of his thoughts to find Anakin staring at him, arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised in amusement. "What?"

"You were a bit lost there, weren't you?" Anakin was sly.

Obi-Wan walked across the room to look out the window onto Galactic City. "I will be honest, Anakin, you've astounded me in how far you've progressed. You have wisdom far beyond someone of your age should have. You are committed to the Order despite your personal feelings and you try your best to not see them as failings but as potential barriers, but you are dealing with them."

Not knowing what to say to the praise, Anakin extended his senses and brushed his Master's presence with his own with gratitude of thanks. Furthering his probe, Anakin reached out towards Padmé's room and a brief sense of alarm washed over him before it disappeared.

"Master…"

Obi-Wan moved beside him. "What is it?"

"Did you feel that?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out. His eyes snapped open as his danger sense screeched into the Force's current. Anakin was already on the move, rushing towards Padmé's bedroom door, lightsaber in hand.

Following swiftly, Obi-Wan arrived to see Anakin land on Padmé's bed and swing his lightsaber at two small insects that had made their way onto the Senator's pillow. Padmé sat up as Anakin deactivated the blade.

"Are you ok?" the young man asked.

Padmé nodded breathlessly. "I think so."

"DROID!"

Anakin turned towards the window seeing an assassin droid right by the window. Two little holes had been made silently through the glass, the holes of which the two deadly insects had entered the room. He sprung off the bed but Obi-Wan was faster as he leapt through the window, grabbing hold of the droid as it retracted away.

The droid flew off with Obi-Wan hanging from it.

Anakin cursed. "Why didn't he just grab it in the Force and stop it from leaving?"

"Anakin?" Padmé looked at him.

"Stay here! I've got to go after him!" Anakin barely heard his words, already he was sinking into the depths of the Force, searching for his Master's presence. He sought the bond and found it, clinging onto it as he rushed out of Padmé's apartment and to the turbo-lift. He wasn't even aware of touching the button for the speeder garage, so tuned was he with the Force, his actions seemed to occur without a thought from him.

This was a long shot but there was still a chance he'd be able to communicate with Obi-Wan.

_Master? _He sent over the bond. _Where are you? _

Obi-Wan's response was full of sarcasm. _Hanging onto a droid flying through the city. _

If Anakin hadn't been concentrated so badly he would have rolled his eyes at his Master's response. _I'm coming for you, Master, just don't do anything stupid. _

_I think leaping out of the window to grab a retreating assassin droid is one of the sillier things I have ever done. Ow! It has defensives. Typical. _

Anakin winced as he felt a spark of pain travel across the bond. Keeping his connection to his Master open, Anakin rushed from the lift and to the speeder park, his eyes quickly roaming at each vehicle before he leapt into an open topped one and jump-started the engine with a push of the Force.

_I'm coming Master!_

* * *

"Oh this is not good."

The droid was slowing down, heading towards a building ledge where a masked person stood, with a long-pointed blaster settled on their shoulder. He could see them aiming for him. His danger sense was flaring in his mind and he could sense Anakin not far behind him – probably breaking every speed limit in the rule book just to catch up to him.

A shot flew through the air and impacted against the droid, shattering its shell. His fingers burnt with exploding shrapnel and he fell downwards.

Falling into the Force he sought to slow his speed, cushioning it around him so that if he did hit the ground he might have a chance of saving himself, though the speed he was falling made it likely he'd shatter every bone in his body upon impact.

And then a speeder swooped in beside him and he saw Anakin at the controls trying to lever it underneath him so that could fall onto the back of it. He felt Anakin reaching out into the Force to help him ease his fall. He landed with a small thud on the back of the speeder. Taking a deep breath he scrambled into the passenger seat and pointed ahead towards a speeder that was closed up and moving head-long into traffic. "There! Follow it!"

Anakin directed the speeder towards the fleeing assassin's speeder. "I never knew you were one for acrobatics, Master."

"Shut up, Anakin, shut up," growled Obi-Wan reluctantly. He had done something stupid but it had at least got them results. "And just fly."

Grinning Anakin sent the speeder into a plummeting dive as the assassin made the same maneuver to try to dodge them. Driving through space lanes – with many angry travellers peeping their horns angrily at them – they continued their plunge. The assassin levelled out and Anakin followed suit, handling the controls smoothly, twisting the speeder left and right through the high volume of traffic.

Obi-Wan felt sick. If there was one thing he hated most was chaotic flying, especially when Anakin was at the controls. But his Apprentice was the only one capable with keeping up with the assassin.

Blaster shots came at them then and the two Jedi ducked in their seats but still Anakin maintained control, constantly matching the speeder's moves.

"They may as well give up now…" Obi-Wan commented dryly. He pointed ahead. "He's heading for the power refinery, but take it easy! It will be dangerous near those power couplings!"

Anakin only grinned taking the speeder through the power couplings as electricity flowed all around them, hitting the speeder and travelling all over it. Obi-Wan braced himself. If there was one thing he had never been able to do with Anakin during his training was to tame his ability to fly recklessly and fast.

The speeder sputtered as the electricity short-circuited the engine and the speeder flowed to a stop.

"Oh dear," Anakin said as he tried to restart the engine.

Obi-Wan merely raised his eyebrows.

"I probably shouldn't have gone through the power couplings," the young Padawan admitted.

"And now we've lost the assassin!" Obi-Wan retorted, slightly angry at Anakin's recklessness. "You do understand that that was their plan, don't you?"

"Sorry Master."

Through their linked bond, Obi-Wan could feel his Padawan's remorse at taking such a reckless action. He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. Despite Anakin demonstrating that he was ready to become a Knight, sometimes his other actions left that to be desired, but he wasn't going to hold this incident against him.

"Though," Anakin began as he succeeded in kick-starting the engine and moving it forward and away from the power coupling fields, "I do have an idea as to how we can stop the assassin…"

"Go on…" Obi-Wan encouraged.

"Well, I'm good at machines, aren't I?" Anakin swallowed. "Perhaps I could manipulate the engine with the Force and we could apprehend them that way?"

Stroking his beard, Obi-Wan nodded. "Do you think you can track the speeder from here? It's vanished as far as I can see…"

"I could, but I'd need all my concentration for it. You'd have to take over steering."

"I think I can manage," responded Obi-Wan mildly.

Anakin clambered out of his seat as Obi-Wan leaned across to take the controls. Swapping seats Anakin settled into the passenger one, sinking deep into the Force. Obi-Wan could feel intense concentration flowing from his young Apprentice. He was calm, wasn't feeling too confident about his abilities – which was a good thing – over-confidence could lead to failure.

"That way," Anakin pointed to the right, "head towards the central tunnel belt."

Obi-Wan engaged the drive and scooted along the traffic lanes, hating the fact that he was acting illegally, but he had no choice if they had to catch this assassin.

"LEFT!" Anakin yelled suddenly. "They're breaking left!"

He yanked the steering wheel in the intended direction, the speeder twisting in mid-air before shooting forward at full speed towards a green and yellow speeder, piloted by the assassin as they swerved through multiple lanes of traffic; the assassin intent on losing them.

_I hate flying. I hate flying. _

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, hands clenched tightly on the steering sticks, his eyes focused upon the vehicle they were pursuing, praying that Anakin would be able to do what he had suggested before the assassin had the smart idea of drawing them into a suicide collision.

"Nearly there, Master… I've got a hold on it at least…" muttered Anakin, his eyes clenched tightly shut. "Just a little bit more…"

Obi-Wan did not respond. He had to concentrate. The assassin was weaving even more perilously through traffic then before and he was struggling to keep up.

_Hurry up, Anakin… _

_I'm trying, Master. _

A few more seconds past before he felt jubilation streak across their joint bond. Ahead of them the assassin's speeder suddenly plummeted downwards.

"They shouldn't be able to restart it…" gritted Anakin, "as long as I've done it right."

Choosing not to respond, Obi-Wan angled the speeder downwards, and watched as the assassin's vehicle hit one of the many sidewalks, sliding along it before hitting a bricked wall. The front of the speeder exploded in flame and pedestrians rushed forward.

Standing up in his seat, his right hand grasping the hilt of his lightsaber, Anakin leapt from his speeder downwards and into the crowd, rushing forward as the assassin leapt from their ruined vehicle and attempted to escape.

Engaging the breaks and finding a parking bay, Obi-Wan leapt over the side and rushed to follow his apprentice who was already pursing the assassin along the crowded walkway.

_Anakin! Follow them! I'll circle round! _He instructed over the bond.

There can an affirmative response and Obi-Wan ducked to the right, down a side street and Force-leapt up onto a roof of a small café, skimming across it lightly, putting on a burst of Force-speed before he leapt down once more and into the path of the assassin.

"STO-" He barely got the word out before a blaster came out and shots came towards him. Lightsaber activated, he effortlessly battled them aside.

The assassin attempted to bypass him but he grabbed hold of their arm and he pushed them back and right into Anakin's grasp who wrapped his arms right around the assassin. With a flick of the Force, the hunter was disarmed of their blaster. It was only then that Obi-Wan realised it was a woman.

Clearly realising the futility of their struggles she gave in, Anakin still keeping a hold of them.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, approaching the hunter.

"It was just a job," she said, glaring at Obi-Wan.

Anakin pulled her along so that they were against the nearest building; by-passers were scooting around them.

"A job to kill an important Senator?"

"Maybe."

"Who ordered it?" Obi-Wan continued.

The hunter did not respond.

He could feel a flash of anger erupt along the bond. _Anakin! Don't. _

Anakin gritted his teeth, desperately trying to rein in the anger he felt that this woman considered Padmé just a job, a job that would earn them credits. But getting angry wouldn't help, he'd lose control and that wasn't how he had learnt to act in situations.

But whatever Anakin had unleashed had affected the assassin for she shuddered, stiffening in fear.

"A bounty hunter called –"

Before she could complete the sentence something hit her in the side of the neck.

Obi-Wan swivelled, only to see an armoured man with a jet pack on, fly off into the city. He turned back to their prisoner who was quite clearly dead, the dart that had hit her in the neck had been a quick active agent, taking her life before she could betray her confidante.

"_Damn!_" Anakin quietly swore.

Obi-Wan bent down and picked up the dart, bringing it up to his eyes. He didn't recognise the type. Frowning, he slipped it into a pouch at his belt and stood up. "I think we can agree that there is more to these assassination attempts then meet the eye."

Anakin could only agree.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, so several key changes have emerged in this chapter: **

**1) Shmi has a family. Yes, I debated whether the husband should be Cliegg Lars or not, in the end I decided I would just create a new character since I thought it would be a bit ridiculous for Shmi to be married to him if she wasn't on Tatooine and I think the Lars family would stay on Tatooine and are unlikely to ever visit Coruscant so Shmi now has a husband and a daughter. We'll get to see more of Anakin's relationship with his new family over the story. **

**2) Obi-Wan knows about Anakin's feelings for Padmé, as does Shmi. I always suspected that Obi-Wan figured that there was something between Anakin and Padmé but chose to stay quiet about it in the films. In this fic, Anakin is far more open to his Master and they have a really close bond. Shmi also knows because he is her son. **

**3) Anakin himself. He's not like he was in Episode II. He's being considered for Knighthood too: the Council trust him and by this point he has mostly embarked on missions on his own. He is a lot more grounded and more in control of his emotions too. Whether or not that lasts is another matter, especially with Padmé getting involved. **

**4) The slight change in the Jedi Code where younglings are still allowed contact with their family. A change that was inspired by how well Anakin's training was going with the presence of his mother. I thought that was feasible and something that the Council would consider doing, but its not something that will become a major part of this story but I wanted to mention that. **

**And finally, the next chapter will be posted next Saturday, in which Obi-Wan and Shmi interfere. Oh yes. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	10. Chapter 10

**First let me say THANK YOU to the 13 people that reviewed the last chapter! I wasn't expecting that so thank you for your comments! **

**This chapter (and the next one) is shorter then the last few chapters - it's just worked out that way. Originally this chapter was meant to be at the end of chapter nine but it got a bit too long so I split it. **

**Onto the chapter in which Shmi and Obi-Wan interfere...**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Ten**

"I heard on the news network this morning that there had been another attempt on Senator Amidala last night," started Shmi carefully, glancing at her son to see if his expression changed. But it didn't. He had gotten good at controlling his emotions that it was difficult for her to figure out what was going on in his mind.

"There was," replied Anakin softly. "They nearly got her, mum. They nearly killed Padmé," he sounded so wistful. "If Master Obi-Wan and I hadn't sensed the danger through the Force, she'd be dead by now."

"Did you catch who was behind it?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head, his Padawan braid flying to and fro over his shoulder. "No. We caught the person who we assume was employed by another bounty hunter to carry out their job though. Before we could get any information from them, the assassin was killed. The only evidence we have is a small dart that Master Obi-Wan is going to follow up on."

"Oh and where does that leave you? Will you be accompanying Obi-Wan or are you staying here?" She wanted to know if her son would be gone a long time if he was due to leave. He'd barely been back a day and already he was being dragged on a further assignment when he should be resting. Her motherly instincts were taking over again even though Anakin had left her care many years ago. She had given him to Obi-Wan after-all.

"I have to protect Padmé," he answered. "The Council have requested that she returns to Naboo for her own safety and the Council wishes for me to accompany her, at least until Master Obi-Wan has followed up the lead we have and hopefully bring whoever wants her dead to justice. Padmé isn't happy about being asked and I think I might have to visit with the Chancellor so that he can order her to do so. She'll listen to him."

"Oh, I had hoped you could remain here," said Shmi sadly. "Do you think you will be here for Kia's celebrations?" His little sister would be six in a few weeks and he hadn't been able to be around on her birthday for a few years. She had hoped that this time he would be.

"Unless the threat to Padmé is eliminated then I doubt I will be here for it." Anakin sat back on the sofa. "Where is Kia anyway? I haven't seen her for months. Does she know I'm back?"

Shmi smiled. "She does. She was very excited when I told her you had returned. Kia is out with her father. Do you have time? I could comm Dar and see if he could bring her home?"

"I'm not sure if I have time," Anakin contemplated, "but I'm not due to leave just yet. Padmé has to sort out a few things before she can leave the planet and that would take another few hours. I should be with her now but," he smiled, "she told me to come and see you after she found out I have barely spent any time with you since I got back. She…err… informed me that if Obi-Wan wanted to stay in her good books, he would overlook it," he blushed as he spoke, his continuing affections for the Senator clear.

Choosing not to remark, for her son was indeed now an adult, Shmi picked up her hand-held comm and keyed in the code of Darec's. She held it out to Anakin who took it and waited for the call to go through.

"Darec Layson."

"Hey Darec, it is Anakin. Are you able to bring Kia home? I'm visiting but need to leave planet by this evening. I know Kia would like to see me…" he trailed off, grinned. He was very fond of the man that had taken on his mother and loved her unconditionally.

"Anakin!" Darec boomed. "It's good to hear from you! We're already on our way back, should be home within fifteen minutes, if you will still be there by then?"

Anakin chuckled. "Unless Master Obi-Wan comes and drags me from the apartment I should still be here."

"Good, good," Darec responded softly. "Kia is already jumping up and down in excitement. She has your energy for sure."

"At least you know what to expect," added Anakin cheekily.

Darec laughed. "See you shortly, and you too my love."

The call disconnected and Anakin grinned at his mother. "I'm so happy that you've found him. He truly makes you happy doesn't he?"

Now it was Shmi's turn to blush. It was rare that her son could make her do that. "He does. I always wanted another child, Ani, but the life of a slave doesn't give you much of a chance to form lasting attachments. It was a happy co-incidence that we met when we did. Kia is worth it."

* * *

He was quite surprised when he received a comm-call from Shmi, especially when he had assumed that she would want to spend as much time with her son as she possibly could in the short time Anakin would be on world.

"Obi-Wan here," he said, lifting up the comm to his lips.

"Obi-Wan, I'm just calling to make you aware of something that I feel you should know, but –"

"I already know Padmé sent Anakin to you," he interrupted, thinking he knew what Shmi was going to tell him, however he was proven wrong.

"No, that's not it," she said, "but first, before I tell you, how are you? And how is Anakin doing on the last few assignments."

Should he tell her what the Council had told him in private only a few hours ago when Anakin had already left the chamber? He hesitated wondering whether it would be considered correct for him to reveal what had been decided among the Jedi Council members. He could trust her to stay quiet, she respected him far too much to go behind his back and tell Anakin everything he told her in confidence.

"I'm fine and Anakin is ready for the trials. Apart from being a tiny bit impulsive – which does not prevent him from taking the trials – the Council will do a final meeting with Anakin before informing him that his trials are imminent. The assignment he has now will act as a prelude to becoming a Knight. I believe he suspects already about the nature of my many meetings with the Council and that he can detect that I'm hiding something gives it away as well."

"He certainly has noticed, he told me so earlier that he suspects it because he is under consideration for Knighthood," chuckled Shmi. "I didn't tell him the truth of course."

"Good. I can't deny that Anakin has become very perceptive in the last few years. He takes on board what I say and looks at the bigger picture. He's made some difficult decisions recently on several assignments. I am truly proud at how far he has progressed in ten years. In fact his training will be the shortest a Jedi has ever undergone if he is Knighted soon." Obi-Wan looked around him, reaching out with the Force to make sure that he wasn't going to be disturbed in his quarters. "Now, you're calling me for a specific reason, what is it?"

Shmi hesitated and Obi-Wan waited.

"It's about Padmé," she finally admitted. "I'm not sure I should be saying this to you as Anakin may think of it as a betrayal… but Ani has feelings for Senator Amidala. He's told me so."

Ah, so that was it. Shmi was concerned that her son would allow his love for the Senator get in the way of his training. He was well aware what difficulties this assignment posed for Anakin but he was certain that he would prevail. "I know he loves her, Shmi. But I have faith in his abilities and commitment to stay true to the Jedi Order. I understand he made a promise about not acting on any feelings while his destiny is unfulfilled."

There was a sigh of relief over the comm. "I'm glad you know. And you know Ani better than me – as a Jedi I mean – if you have belief that he can handle his emotions then I will too."

"It's probably for the best," he returned lightly. "Is that all?"

"It is. Ani is just with Kia now. I thought it best if you knew of the situation that may arise between Ani and the Senator. But you know so I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sure you are doing some important work."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh. "Unfortunately the work I am doing is just leading me to dead ends! It's been good to hear from you again and if I have time I will visit. But right now it is imperative I track these assassins down so your son can return to Coruscant quickly."

"Good luck, Obi-Wan. May The Force Be With You."

"And with you too, Shmi Skywalker."

* * *

Kia tugged at Anakin's robes once more, her beseeching brown eyes staring up at her older brother, making his heart melt. How could he say no to her? She wanted him to stay longer so they could play more together, but Anakin had duties he had to attend to; duties that involved preparing himself for his mission and checking in with Obi-Wan before departure.

Much as he wanted to stay he had remained for as long as he could.

He and Kia had participated in a game where he used his Force powers to make objects fly and Kia had to use her limited Force potential to guess which objects he was levitating through closed eyes: a game which she happened to be very good at.

He bent down to her height and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Hey, I'll be back soon, I promise."

"You said that last time," sniffed Kia, "and they kept stopping you."

Anakin smiled slightly. "It's the life of a Jedi. I come by as often as I can. But I am needed, especially if I am to make this galaxy safe for you to grow up in."

"My mummy and daddy can keep me safe," she said sounding grumpy.

"I know they can."

"Then you should stay and play!" she returned, adamant that her older brother _would _stay.

Anakin grinned, watching as his mother walked into the room accompanied by Darec.

"Kai, your brother has an important task to do," explained Darek, joining Anakin on his knees in front of the girl. "It's vital he does his duty otherwise people could be hurt."

Anakin nodded serenely. "I'll be back before you know it. You won't even have had a chance to miss me!" he promised.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Anakin took the girl's hands in his and turned one hand over so that the palm was facing up. Placing his own larger palm over her one, he reached into the Force and prodded her aura gently. Her small sensitivity to the Force allowed him to have a weak Force bond to her, and it could only be properly sensed if their skin was touching. "You sense that don't you?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well then, that is a promise I will be home sooner than you think. I _won't _be gone as long as last time."

The little girl opened her eyes and removed her palm away from Anakin, breaking the connection he had forged with her. She opened her arms and hugged him. "When you get back we can play?"

Anakin stood up." Of course!" he said enthusiastically. "Are you going to let me go and do my job now?"

She nodded. "Just come back!" she tried again, though more quiet as she allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by her father, watching as Anakin said a farewell to his mother and then departed from the apartment.

* * *

There wasn't much that Obi-Wan could do without Anakin knowing about but he hoped his actions today wouldn't come and kick him for interfering. Mindful of Anakin's feelings for Senator Amidala, he had made arrangements to talk to her privately where he intended to explain about Anakin's appreciation of her. He wasn't sure if he was doing anything wrong but he was risking Anakin's ire if he spoke to Padmé about the feelings he had for her.

But he felt she deserved to know, despite sensing that Padmé herself had been attracted to Anakin too. There was dangerous risks involved in doing this but Obi-Wan considered this to be the best course of action.

He didn't doubt Anakin but a part of him couldn't help but wonder if this would be the point where his mostly perfect Padawan would stumble greatly in his training at the expense of becoming a Jedi Knight at quite a young age. Most apprentices had a stumble: Obi-Wan himself during the Melida/Daan crisis had temporarily left the Order and he regretted that every day.

He could trust Anakin but he felt it was wise for Padmé to know of Anakin's feelings: that way she would be aware of them and could maybe appreciate that acting upon them would be a very bad thing. Anakin handled his attachments very well but who knew how many attachments a Jedi could have before they fell prey to the dark side? It was unknown territory and Obi-Wan was keen to protect his Padawan's future.

He did feel nervous about this but it had to be done, didn't it?

"Obi-Wan?" Padmé walked into the room, dressed in a simple attired dress, a head-band around the top of her head. Elegant as always, no wonder Anakin found her attractive.

"Senator," he bowed. "I need a quick word regarding my Padawan."

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to hide the anxiety that he had felt through the Force.

He hesitated. "Not something wrong, no." He sat down on the edge of the sofa, looking up at Padmé. "I feel I should inform you of Anakin's feelings for you."

"Oh…" she didn't waver.

"I trust Anakin and he is determined to be a Jedi but unlike most Jedi he does have strong attachments to other people, his mother for instance. You may or may not be aware of this but a year after Anakin came to the Temple I petitioned the Council to free his mother, of which they agreed and they employed Shmi Skywalker at the Temple. As a consequence of this, Anakin has been allowed to keep attachments," he swallowed, smiling, "and he has progressed wonderfully in his Jedi training."

"If he truly wants to be a Jedi then he will not act on these feelings that you say he has for me," she said, sitting down opposite him. "You can be assured, Master Kenobi, that I harbour no such feelings for Anakin."

"Senator… Padmé…" Obi-Wan began, "we both know that is not true. I am a Jedi. I sensed that he had feelings for you long before he even admitted them to me. I could sense appreciation and interest from you when you saw him again."

"You Jedi should not be able to spy on our feelings," Padmé intoned darkly.

He could sense that he had offended her but it quickly faded as she sank back. "I'm sorry, I trust you both but I wanted you to be aware, just in case." He stood up quickly. "I should leave. I only wanted to warn you."

Padmé locked gazes with him. "It is appreciated Obi-Wan that you care enough to tell me. My career in the Senate is far too important for me to have distractions such as a romance going on behind the scenes."

"Thank you for listening to me, Senator," he said, bowing once more to her, "I do trust my Padawan. He is very loyal to the promises he makes." With that enigmatic note he then left the apartment, feeling rather guilty that he had practically ratted out his Padawan. Anakin would hate him for this.

That's if he ever found out.

Obi-Wan hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

Feeling uneasy was not something that Anakin Skywalker liked being. Especially in front of the Supreme Chancellor.

Despite keeping a distance from the man that had made his mother feel uncomfortable being around, the man was insistent on seeing him on a regular basis. Most of the time he could get out of their meetings by feigning studying or other reasons but this time he had a legitimate reason for visiting the Chancellor. Padmé had refused to leave the planet when she had travelled all this way for the vote. She didn't intend on leaving until the vote had happened. So, he needed the Chancellor to intervene and order her to leave.

The interest the Chancellor had in him felt wrong. Before his mother had intervened he had thought nothing of it but since she had aided in making his and Obi-Wan's bond stronger, his feelings towards the kind old man, formally Senator of Naboo, had changed.

Undetected manipulation seemed to be what he was best at.

Shmi's suspicions regarding Palpatine had made it to both Yoda and Mace Windu through Obi-Wan, and though they could not forbid contact they could use Anakin to report on his dealings with him, which Anakin was doing whenever he did see him: he immediately spoke to Obi-Wan or his mother afterwards. Whether Palpatine suspected that Anakin was reporting their conversations to the Council or not, he didn't know, but a part of him suspected he did but never said.

Palpatine moved around the table after hearing Anakin's request. "I will talk to her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that."

"Thank you, Chancellor," Anakin said.

"And I hear that instead of Knighting you, as you deserve to be by now, they have given you another assignment?"

Anakin frowned. The Chancellor should not be meddling in his training. "With all due respect, Sir, I am not ready to take the trials. I have taken the lead in several assignments lately but to become a full Jedi Knight? Not yet. There are still some things that I need to learn."

"Yet some of those things you cannot learn until you become a Knight, Anakin," continued Palpatine smoothly.

"Maybe so," admitted Anakin, "but it is not your place to comment on my training. You are not part of the Order."

Palpatine stiffened. His gaze seemed to become more lucent then before as if he was trying to hide something but when he spoke his voice sounded normal. "Your mother has certainly given you the gift of being rather blunt."

"No sir, I trust my feelings." Uneasiness settled upon him and he took a step back from the Chancellor. "I need to go. I'm sure you need to talk to Senator Amidala about leaving for Naboo and I'd like to spend more time with my family before I leave."

Palpatine nodded his sage old head. "I will of course speak with her, Anakin," he smiled. "In time, my friend, I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi. I am certain that you will prove yourself worthy of Knighthood soon."

Anakin bowed and acknowledged his thanks before leaving, the uneasy feeling remaining in the pit of his stomach until he made it back to the Temple, where he found his mother on duty in the kitchens. She would listen to him about what had just transpired.

She always did.

* * *

They were leaving, not by the main spaceport, but by a smaller port that was used for refugee ships. It was an efficient docks, also used to import supplies into Coruscant, as well as running constantly throughout the day and night; its workers forever on a rotation.

Into the hustle and bustle of the spaceport came Anakin and Padmé, walking along, dressed in simple brown tunics and breeches, wearing garbs that classified them as Outland refugees, determined to escape the busy atmosphere that had become Coruscant.

As they reached the walkway that would take them to one of the gigantic transports that currently nestled inside the docking platform, they found Padmé's security guard, Typho, her handmaiden Dormé who was taking over Padmé's duties and acting as the Senator, and finally Obi-Wan.

Anakin had hoped to see his mother here, but she was too busy working at the Temple, her shift not ending for another few hours. He had spoken to her about Palpatine and she had simply advised him to not to listen and trust in his feelings, which was something she always told him when it came to that man.

Padmé spoke to her bodyguard and handmaiden and Anakin approached Obi-Wan.

"Master, before I depart I need to tell you something."

Obi-Wan moved in closer so that their conversation would not be overheard. "What is it?"

"The Chancellor," he whispered. "He tried to interfere again."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I hate it when he does that. What did he say?"

Quickly, Anakin recollected what had transpired between himself and the Supreme Chancellor and when he was finished he waited patiently for his Master to speak.

"His interest in you makes me uneasy and his ability to believe that you are ready to be Knighted makes me feel that there is something not right there and we are missing it." He laid a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "You've guessed by now anyway, your mother told me. The Council is considering you for Knighthood. It shouldn't be long now before you are given that honour."

He had finally admitted it! "I'm glad you said it, Master!" the young man grinned.

"I don't think I need to give you the usual instructions. I can trust you to make decisions that you feel may be beneficial to protecting the Senator. If you are unsure – and I am unavailable – check with the Council first. You've earned my respect enough that you don't need me or the Council to make decisions for you." Obi-Wan clapped him on the back.

The two Jedi turned back to Padmé and her entourage.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, m'Lady," said Obi-Wan. "You'll be back here in no time."

Padmé smiled gently. "I will be very grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

"Be careful, Master," said Anakin, shaking his Master's hand. "I don't want to be the one to rescue you _again_."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I fell into a nest of gundarks, Anakin. That was some years ago now. It's been a long while since you rescued me. I'm hoping that there won't be a next _time_."

Laughing, Anakin took up the luggage and led the way up the landing pad towards the docked ship.

_May the Force be with you… _he heard in his mind.

_And with you too, Master_, he reciprocated along the bond.

Without looking back, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala boarded the transport that would take them to Naboo, where he hoped that he would be able to adequately protect the Senator from harm. He just had to believe that Obi-Wan would find the assassin before they struck again.

_I will, Padawan, I promise. _

_Good._

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, so the interference was Shmi telling Obi-Wan about Anakin's feelings for Padmé and Obi-Wan then telling Padmé about them. The two most important people in Anakin's life know of his feelings for Padmé which is a big difference to the films since Anakin never confided in Obi-Wan. It is a lot more open, which makes what Shmi and Obi-Wan did in this chapter a bit sneaky: they don't want Anakin to fail so close to becoming a Knight so they have gone behind his back. **

**On the other-hand, I've introduced the idea that Anakin is reporting to his mother and Obi-Wan who are in turn reporting to the Council about Anakin's meetings with the Chancellor. A plot point that was a main focus in ROTS which Anakin didn't like doing however in this his own mother's weariness of the man has caused him to look at Palpatine differently so it isn't something he has a problem with because even he can now sense something wrong there but they can't figure out why. **

**Next up in chapter 11: a Padmé and Anakin centred chapter. Basically their time on Naboo, dealing with their feelings and stuff, unfortunately its needed to progress the story forward. After that, in chapter 12, we move onto the end arc of EpII, i.e Geonosis. **

**Until next Saturday! **

**the-writer1988**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N) Here we are with Chapter 11. It was quite a struggle to write this chapter so hopefully it comes off okay even though to me it feels a little rushed. I hope people enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Eleven**

Theed was in many ways like Coruscant, a busy city with traffic coming and going, freighters and shuttles arriving and leaving from the main space-port, however one main difference made it stand out away from the planet that Anakin had spent the last ten years on: Naboo was soft in appearance, with very few towering buildings, and the architecture was beautiful, made of stone and varying colours whereas Coruscant was bland in appearance due to the vastness of the city that stretched around the planet.

Naboo would always be Anakin's favourite planet. He had loved it here for the few days he had been present during the Trade Federation Blockade.

Anakin and Padmé strolled through the main plaza; a plaza of which had once been the site of a battle as the Jedi and the former Queen had fought to enter the Palace and regain control of the planet. Behind them trailed R2-D2, Padmé's loyal droid, beeping along.

"You seem very happy, Ani." She had noticed the young man grinning widely.

Anakin blushed. "I can't see how you could leave this place. It's beautiful. If I lived here I don't think I could bring myself to leave!" He sounded like an excited child.

"I doubt that…" Padmé laughed.

Shaking his head, Anakin denied it. "No, honestly, I'd stay. Out of all the planets I've seen this is by far my favourite. It's such a wonderful place: calm and peaceful, so unlike Tatooine or Coruscant." He glanced at Padmé. "When I started my training this was the one place that I could think about that made me truly happy. It was difficult for me, for that first year."

Padmé cocked her head realising what Anakin meant. "You were homesick, weren't you?" she said gently. "Despite the battle you saw here, what you saw afterwards with the parade and the unity of the people stuck with you, didn't it?"

Anakin nodded. "I was. I missed my mother and Master Obi-Wan didn't seem to understand. He never gave me the impression that he cared about me, but I was wrong. He saw that I needed help. Sorry, I'm talking about myself again, and I shouldn't. Just that…" he hesitated, "Naboo made me feel better, knowing that when I was a Knight I could come back here if I wanted to."

"Until your mother came back into your life," finished Padmé.

"Yeah," he smiled, as they strolled towards the Theed Palace. "Now I want to be on Coruscant as much as I possibly can because of her. It's been hard the last few months always constantly away but the Republic needs us and my mum is happy so I don't feel bad leaving her. Master Obi-Wan did something for me that I never thought could happen. He _convinced _the Council to allow me to have my mother in my life. I think it has made all the difference to who I am as a person."

"Sometimes people come along that can change the foundation of a long-standing Order," explained Padmé. "I understand that Jedi aren't allowed to love but the changes that I have heard about that have been implemented appear to be doing good to the Order. The public's view of the Jedi is very different now to what it was only a few years ago."

Anakin frowned. "I thought the public were fond of the Jedi?"

"Some are and some aren't. The fact that the Order took young children from their parents and allowed no contact with them was taken to be mean in spirit. The Jedi do wonderful things," said Padmé carefully, "but there will always be those who feel that the Jedi just mercilessly take any child, despite the fact it is the parent's decision. Your mother chose to let you go even though she was stuck as a slave. Some parents choose that because they want a better life for their child and the Jedi can offer them that."

"And has opinion changed since the Council authorised contact to parents?" questioned Anakin.

"Mostly. As I said there will always be detractors against the Order. You can't please everyone," Padmé explained.

They were now walking past a fountain in the centre of the plaza, and Padmé found herself receiving nods and smiles from citizens alike as they recognised their beloved Senator. She took her time to smile in return and to answer what they said to her; Anakin looked on in amusement.

As they reached the large brooding doors that led into the Queen's palace, Anakin turned to Padmé, and asked: "Your people really love you, don't they?"

"I'm just doing my job, to protect my people, and to set a good example," she responded lightly.

"Did you always want to be a politician?" grinned Anakin as they stepped into the palace and began to walk down the marble halls.

Padmé laughed out loud, sending a shiver down Anakin's spine. The sound of her laughter was intoxicating to him. "No, that was the last thing I thought of being. My dream was to work in the Refugee Relief Movement which is a far cry from running for elected office. I loved to study history and the more I read of our history, and the galaxy's, the more I understood the good that politicians could do. I joined the Apprentice Legislators when I was eight, which is like making a formal announcement that you are entering public service here on Naboo. I quickly progressed to becoming a Senatorial Adviser, and I went about my duties with such passion that before I knew it, I was elected Queen."

Anakin was impressed: Padmé's dedication to duty showed that she was a truly remarkable woman. He couldn't have chosen anyone better to fall in love with.

"I scored really high on my education certificate which appealed to my people: it helped them to trust me and that I knew what I was doing even though when I took office I didn't feel confident at all."

"From what I saw you looked it," said Anakin, remembering the strong young girl that had successfully led a liberation of her planet.

A heart-warming smile crossed her face. "It was an act, Ani. I didn't feel in control at all. But I had to do that otherwise I wouldn't be able to free my world. My ascent to the throne became about due to also my conviction that reform was possible. The people of Naboo embraced that dream wholeheartedly, so that my age was barely an issue during my campaign."

"Were you the youngest queen?" Anakin couldn't imagine taking on such a responsibility so young.

Padmé shook her head. "No, I wasn't, but looking back on my terms now, I'm not sure that I was old enough or if I was ready…" She bit her lip.

"The people you served thought you did a good job." He swallowed remembering a news announcement on the holonet about Padmé's election to the position of Senator and that had included a small nugget of information that proved that the woman he loved had indeed been exceedingly popular with the people of Naboo. "They tried to amend the constitution so that you could stay in office."

Padmé shook her head. "They did but that isn't democracy and I am passionate about that. The people may want certain things but it doesn't give them what they need. I was relieved when my two terms were up as were my parents! They worried for me during the blockade and couldn't wait for me to return to a normal life." She blushed as she said the following words. "I was hoping to have a family by now…"

A slight smile formed on Anakin's face. Padmé wanted a family. He wanted to be the one to give that to her but he couldn't and it hurt him that his duty as a Jedi was keeping him away from that. She was staring at him in wonderment.

"What?" he asked, surprised at the depth he saw within her eyes and how open she seemed to be to him.

"It's nothing," whispered Padmé. "Just dreams that I had that I can't do until my duty as a Senator is complete. When I'm thirty I am retiring from politics to focus on what I want for a change." She lifted her chin. "The crisis with the Separatists cannot go on that long, surely?"

"I hope so," replied Anakin, "but I haven't been on Coruscant much to really understand the full implications behind planets leaving the Republic."

"Well then," grinned Padmé as they reached another set of marble doors, "perhaps this meeting with the Queen, Anakin Skywalker, will enlighten your knowledge about the Republic's situation."

Dutifully, Padmé opened the doors and stepped into a large hall, Anakin following behind.

* * *

For two hours Anakin and Padmé stayed in the company of the Queen; Anakin learning more about the state between the Republic and the Separatists. When they had finished their meeting they had made their way to Padmé's parent's house where they had spent the night, so that her parents and her sister could see her. Anakin had been honest and explained to Padmé's father that his daughter was in danger but he was there to protect her and that his Master Obi-Wan was tracking down the assassins.

The following day, Padmé and Anakin packed their bags once again and headed out to the Lake Country, a place of calm serenity offering quiet and protection.

Now they walked slowly around the isle Padmé had chosen for her sanctuary; it was small and idyllic, quiet and peaceful. The water shimmered in the bright sunlight as they looked out from the walkway. Stopping by a balustrade, Padmé and Anakin stared out into beautiful Nabooian country.

"I never got to see this place last time," Anakin remarked as he leaned out next to Padmé. "I've been to many planets during the course of my Jedi studies but I have barely seen water so clear… clear enough that you can see the mountains reflected in them."

Padmé smiled. "We used to come here for school retreat." She pointed out to another island in the distance. "See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."

"I do too," admitted Anakin, "I grew up on a planet where water was sparse. The sand… there was too much sand. Course and rough, irritating and getting in everywhere, but here its fine and smooth to the touch." Without knowing what he was doing, Anakin had reached out and was stroking Padmé's bare arm.

The dress she wore exposed her body in a way that was causing Anakin to lose control. He couldn't help himself despite the sane part in his mind telling him to stop. He pulled his fingers away, feeling ashamed that he had lost control. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, stepping away from Padmé and breathing heavily.

"Anakin?" Padmé turned away from the view and looked at the tormented young man behind her.

"I shouldn't have done that… I can't let myself become attached to you… I can't fall in love with you further then I already am because of my promise… I can't. Not yet." He looked up at her finally. "Padmé, I don't know if you even feel that way about me but…"

She stepped closer and raised a hand to his lips. "Shh." She could see how tormented he was by the mere action of stroking her arm. "It's alright."

Submerged into the current of the Force, Anakin attempted to calm his raging emotions but as he did so he felt Padmé's electrifying presence and he sensed her uncertainty but also love… love for him radiated from her and he gasped, stumbling back a bit more as his head told him that she felt the same as him.

Anakin swallowed. "I…I have to go."

And he turned and ran back along the pathway. Padmé slowly followed behind, wishing she could do something about her own feelings too, but her duties as a Senator were far too important for her to indulge in a relationship.

The Republic was at the brink of war, she couldn't put aside what she had worked for to allow herself to fall in love with someone who simply could not love because of the Order he was a part of. It wouldn't work, and she'd have to let him down quietly, no matter how much it hurt her inside to do so.

* * *

The next week was uncomfortable for them both. Padmé tried her best to not entice Anakin's feelings for her but with the hot weather gracing the Lake Country, the only clothes she could wear were ones that helped her keep cool. Anakin kept an eye on her, watching for any danger, whilst trying to stop himself from succumbing to his feelings.

They spent time in the waterfall park where Padmé regaled him with tales of her childhood and listening to his own stories of his Jedi training. She learnt more about how Obi-Wan had freed Shmi Skywalker to and was very glad that Anakin had his mother in his life. She remembered seeing him curled up in her starship, afraid and lost in a strange new world as a nine year old. Now this boy was a man, a powerful man.

The more she watched him the more she felt her own feelings grow for him. He was the type of man she wanted in her life: strong, kind and caring, considerate of her every need but didn't hold her back. If Anakin wasn't a Jedi and if she wasn't a Senator they'd suit each other…

Their chosen paths made it impossible for them to commit to one another.

And that saddened her because Padmé felt that they were meant to be.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they had arrived on Naboo.

Anakin had noticed Padmé's hesitation around him and he could feel that she was fighting her own battle against her feelings. How had he not realised her feelings for him before? Was it because his love for her had drowned out that connection that they shared?

Anakin shook his head and sat back on the sofa, the fire roaring away in the centre of the room, warming it up. He closed his eyes and sought his inner soul, trying to explore his feelings and wants for the future. But he couldn't settle.

"Anakin?"

His eyes snapped open and he saw Padmé standing in the door frame, dressed in a simple black dress with a choker wrapped lightly around her soft neck. He swallowed as burning desire rushed through him. Was she doing this deliberately? To entice him? He hoped not.

"Padmé? What is it?" he answered.

"I think we need to talk," she replied hesitantly, walking forward and sitting down next to Anakin on the sofa, facing him, her hands on her lap.

Anakin sat up. He felt unsure. "I can't change how I feel about you."

"I know. If you weren't a Jedi… And I wasn't a Senator…" she trailed off.

He understood what she meant. "We'd be free to follow our love if we weren't who we are now. We might not have met otherwise."

Anakin nodded silently. The promise that he had made to his mother haunted him. "Not everything is possible. I know my duty as a Jedi." He reached forward and took Padmé's hands in his own. "I won't always be a Jedi. I have a destiny that I must fulfil and when that is done I will leave the Order… if you can wait for me… We can be together, if you truly feel for me the way I sense you do." There was anguish in his voice, he was feeling tormented by the conflicting emotions he could sense within her.

"Anakin…" Padmé hesitated. She wasn't sure of what to do.

"Please, Padmé, you don't have to answer now," he beseeched her, "just think about it and tell me when you have decided."

She could only agree to that and they sat in silence.

* * *

"You're worried aren't you?" As ever Mari was very perceptive. The years she had worked with Shmi had given her an intimate knowledge of the woman. Shmi worked longer hours when her son was out on a mission compared to when he was on Coruscant. Despite having a husband and daughter to look after, Shmi's continued worry for Anakin never went away.

It had got worse since the news of the Separatist movement which was gaining prominence with every passing day.

"Anakin has been gone for a month," she said, "I hope he's alright."

Mari smiled gently. "I'm sure he is. He's an intelligent young man."

"But a month for a protection mission?" queried Shmi. "Isn't that lasting too long?" She knew that Obi-Wan had been trailing the assassins but surely he would have uncovered something by now that would allow Anakin to return to Coruscant? "Never mind, I'm sure he'll be home soon."

She hoped.

* * *

Padmé hadn't answered Anakin yet and he didn't mind. He knew it was a hard decision to make. He didn't wish to push her into anything she didn't want. They had carried on with their retreat, waiting for the news they needed so that they could return to Coruscant. Padmé was still hoping that she'd be back in time for the vote. But as days went by the date drew closer to that all-important date.

Despite the fact it was slightly awkward between the two considering their feelings for one another they continued to live life, exploring the surrounding areas and getting to know one another even more. Padmé was delighted to learn about Anakin's extended family and she was thrilled that Shmi had found a better life.

Padmé found it a marvel that it had been Obi-Wan who had orchestrated it all and she could see the gratefulness Anakin harboured for his Master. The young boy she had known had become a fine and honourable man.

As they walked along the beach, their fingers barely entwining, Anakin stopped.

And then he grunted.

And fell.

"MASTER!"

Padmé whirled. "Anakin!" She knelt down beside him, as the young man bent over, holding a hand to his stomach. "What is it?" she asked desperately.

Anakin panted, his eyes squinting shut. "It's Obi-Wan," he stuttered. "Our bond is very powerful… because we are so far away from one another I haven't felt him but just now…" he grunted, "he's being hurt, Padmé, I can feel his pain!" A look of intense fear came across his face; the colour of his skin completely white.

He gripped her arms hard. "I have to know what's going on! Please, forgive me!" He raced off towards the retreat that they were staying in, Padmé close at his heels.

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing this," Anakin explained as he punched in a priority code to the Jedi Temple. "I should only contact if I have need to, but I have to know what's happened to Obi-Wan. If the Council don't know then I have to tell them…"

Padmé rubbed his back soothingly. "I understand, Ani." She didn't know what it was like to suddenly feel the pain of someone you love but the way Anakin had reacted made her realise that it would have been a terrible shock.

_I hope Obi-Wan is alright for Anakin's sake… _

"Windu here."

"Master Windu," Anakin bowed before the hologram on the table. "I apologise for contacting you out of need but I felt Master Obi-Wan in pain. I didn't know whether you knew what had happened to him…"

"You felt his pain?" Mace Windu, one of the most composed Jedi of the Order was hard to surprise.

Anakin nodded. "I did."

"This is unexpected, Skywalker," Windu admitted. "We are aware of the situation. Kenobi sent us a message. He tracked the bounty hunter to Kamino where an army was being built for the Republic –"

"WHAT?" Padmé exclaimed.

Anakin glared at her but Windu continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"- he then followed the bounty hunter to Geonosis where he found the leaders of the Separatist cause. Nute Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on yourself, Senator, paid for by Count Dooku. Obi-Wan presence was discovered because during his message he was shot and presumably captured. He is still alive as we all sense him in the Force." The Jedi Master looked to Padmé. "Unfortunately due to the confirmation that the Separatists are building an army to launch against the Republic, the Senate has voted in favour of the creation of an army. We are going to war. And we are leaving for Geonosis shortly to rescue Obi-Wan."

"I can help, Master," said Anakin intently.

"No, we need you to continue to protect the Senator at all costs. We will handle Count Dooku," ordered Windu.

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes Master. I will stay here and protect the Senator." Even though that wasn't what he wanted to do.

"Good, Windu out."

* * *

It was a few hours later that Shmi was preparing to depart the Temple when she received a visitor: one of the Jedi Master's she had become friendly with over the years. Adi Gallia had become a staunch supporter and close friend of hers, being one of the few Jedi that had attended her wedding to Darec.

"Adi, what brings you down here?" She had been gathering her belongings in the staff room.

"I thought to bring word to you regarding a situation that could become quite volatile during the next few months. The Separatists have declared war on the Republic."

Shmi gasped. What did this mean? "But I thought negotiations were still on-going…" she remembered.

Adi inclined her head. "Unfortunately the Separatists have captured a Jedi. By capturing him and sentencing him to death they are making war on the Republic. We are leaving in one standard hour to go to his rescue."

It couldn't be Anakin who needed rescuing could it?

Adi seemed to sense where her thoughts were leading her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Anakin is fine. He is still on Naboo with Senator Amidala. The Jedi we are in need of rescuing is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He tracked the assassins and got caught in the process. Unfortunately he has fallen into the hands of some very nasty individuals."

Shmi swallowed. Obi-Wan was like a father to her son, she considered him family. "It might not have been best to tell me that…"

"It is better you know the truth that you could lose someone you love today," answered Adi calmly.

Shmi couldn't argue with that logic since everyone knew how grateful she was to Obi-Wan for freeing her from slavery in the first place.

* * *

Padmé stared at the young man she had fallen in love with, hardly daring to believe what he had said. "How can you leave the man that is training you in the hands of the Separatists?"

Anakin sighed, his hand covering his face as he sat slowly down onto the co-pilots chair. "Because if I go after him I'm breaking my promise to protect you. I can't let you rush off into danger, especially to the people that harbour your attempted killers! Geez, Padmé, I love Obi-Wan like a father, but I can't simply disobey orders because I want to. Part of being a Jedi is letting go of your attachments." He looked at her, begging for her to understand. "One day soon Obi-Wan and I will part ways but if I go rushing off to rescue him now I risk losing both of you, and I don't want that Padmé."

She sat stunned at his admission. She understood where he was coming from but Obi-Wan was her friend too. She couldn't leave him. Turning away from the young Jedi, Padmé started to jog across the room, ignoring the tug of her dress against her legs. She would change and leave immediately, regardless of what Anakin had been ordered to do. He had his orders and she would see him follow them while still going to rescue the man that was as dear to him as his mother was.

"Padmé?"

"I'm sorry Anakin, but I can't do what you are trying to do. We have to help. And…" she looked over her shoulder at him slyly, "if you want to protect me you will have to come along."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Okay... so what do we know? Anakin is still trying to keep to his promise, but the difference here is that Anakin is asking Padmé to wait for him because of his duty. Secondly, the time-line for how long they were on Naboo I don't think was laid out so I decided to stretch it out over a period of a month, this takes into account hyperspace travel and the entirety of Obi-Wan's investigation. I don't think its unreasonable to assume that it could have lasted that long... Thirdly, Anakin was not needed to transmit Obi-Wan's message, that is explained in the next chapter. Fourthly, I'm assuming for Obi-Wan to be captured originally he was injured and because I've made a point of making sure Anakin and Obi-Wan's bond is strong, I think it is reasonable Anakin would feel if Obi-Wan got hurt which is why he is alerted to it straight away. **

**And so the end of this chapter brings us into the final part of Episode II. **

**The next chapter deals with the battle of Geonosis, duel with Dooku and the start of the Clone Wars. I'm still writing that chapter but its nearly completed so it will be posted next Saturday. **

**-the-writer1988- **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N) As promised here is this weeks update which brings us to the end of AOTC and the start of the Clone Wars... Thank you to everybody who is enjoying this story!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Twelve**

Geonosis: a red planet with scant civilisation but with intelligent life-forms; now the base of the Separatists and the place where Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held captive.

Padmé's star-cruiser dropped out of hyperspace in close proximity to the planet; Anakin at the helm guiding the ship into the atmosphere.

Sinking in the rhythm of the Force, Anakin reached out and touched the bond he shared with his Master, seeking him. He didn't know whether this would work or whether the distance would hinder his attempts to contact Obi-Wan but he had to try. He kept the ship close to the ground, skimming it, scanning for any sign of the Trade Federation. They knew they were involved on Geonosis; it was just a matter of finding where their base was. He transferred control of the ship over to Padmé as he sank deeper into the flow of the Force, not wanting to risk his concentration.

_Master? _Anakin sent along the bond.

His Master's presence boomed to life, flaring in his mind. _Anakin! Please don't tell me you've come alone…_

Anakin grinned sheepishly, knowing full well that Obi-Wan wouldn't see it. _Padmé wanted to come and rescue you. If I wanted to protect her, I had to come along. _

_Did the Council get my message? I assume so since you are here. I had to retransmit it via Naboo._

Guilt flared through him. He hadn't been there to hear the message first-hand. _We were in the Lake Country. R2 and the ship were back in Theed. _He guessed R2 had managed to get a hanger technician to redirect the message.

_Ah, so someone else made sure my message got to the Council then. Anakin, tell me, did they order you to stay on Naboo? _

Anakin nodded. _They did. But Padmé refused to stay behind. _

_That's just like her… Anakin, listen to me, if I don't make it out of here alive, you have to tell the Council what Count Dooku told me. He said hundreds of Senators are now under the sway of a Dark Lord of the Sith._

If Anakin's eyes were open they would have widened in astonishment. _What? I can't believe that… _

_You have to get that message to the Council even if it sounds ridiculous. He's probably lying but it isn't something I want to risk being wrong about if I keep it to myself! _

_We're coming to rescue you, Master, you can tell them yourself, _responded Anakin sharply.

_No! They've sentenced me to execution in a few hours. If you try to rescue me, we might lose the chance to tell the Council about the Sith especially if you get caught! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your duty! _Obi-Wan demanded, quite loudly over the bond.

Anakin cursed. He had to send that message but his Master couldn't stop him from continuing on with his mission once he had transmitted the news… _All right. I'll do it. _

_Thank you. _

Anakin broke the connection and sat back in the pilot's seat. "We can't go and rescue Obi-Wan, Padmé."

The Senator looked sharply at him. "Why not?"

"I need to send a message to the Council," he began. "It's important they know just in case Obi-Wan dies and if we die in our rescue attempt." He threw Padmé a smile. "We're still going to try and rescue him, but first I have to do what he requested."

"Your Force-bond? I guess you just spoke to him…" said Padmé uncertainly. Anakin had spoken to her about it during the month they had been on Naboo.

"I did," he confirmed, "but he also told me he's been sentenced to death." Leaning forward, Anakin began to press a few buttons, trying to patch through the interference that was blocking their signal to get a message out. "I think we might have to leave the planet if I'm going to do this."

"We can't!" Padmé retorted. "If he's going to be killed…"

"Not for a few hours at least, we still have time!" replied Anakin. He transferred control of the ship over to his console and pointed the nose upwards, taking the ship on a steep climb back up into space. "Padmé, Obi-Wan told me something that the Council have to know about. If I don't and we all die, then I could be responsible for the death of every Jedi in existence!"

Padmé held her breath. "What do you mean?"

Anakin breathed out slowly, calming himself. "I…I can't say, not without authorisation from the Council."

"I'm going to hear it anyway," she pointed out. "I'm not leaving this cock-pit, Anakin. This is my ship, you are merely a guest in it, protecting me. You can't order me to not be here when you talk to the Council."

She was right. He didn't have the authority to make Padmé's decisions for her. She knew of the existence of the Sith because of their involvement on Naboo ten years ago. But what would her reaction be when she found out that she could be in fact under the sway of one even now? If that was even the truth…

Anakin sighed. "Fine. Obi-Wan said that a Sith is in control of the Senate."

"What?" Padmé's eyes bulged. "That can't be true!"

"Nevertheless," Anakin said, "it is essential that I pass this information to the Council just in case it is true and we die in a recuse attempt."

"I just can't believe that…" she repeated but she leant back in her chair, allowed Anakin to continue to pilot the ship back up into space. If that information was true then this could change everything… "Anakin, do you think they know we are here? If they are jamming our signal…"

"They know Obi-Wan got a message out. They're probably anticipating someone coming to his rescue. Best way to unhinge us is to block any outgoing communications on any wavelengths. But jamming can only go so far…" Anakin gritted his teeth, toggling switches with his fingers waiting for the beep to confirm he was out of range. "They must have some really powerful scanners employed to be blocking us this far out…"

"No, Anakin, they've already anticipated that the Republic will come to Obi-Wan's aid," remarked Padmé wisely. "Not just someone. The further they can extend their jammers, the more likely they will disrupt any sort of major rescue attempt. We do have the advantage of just being two people."

Anakin gritted his teeth. "I'm still not going down to Geonosis until I've passed his message on. Padmé, you have to trust me on this. We haven't been able to trace the other Sith that we know exists in ten years. If they're hiding right under our very noses then my top priority is to make sure that the Jedi Council are aware of it," he punched another button and pushed the accelerator lever further forward. "I don't like not going down there either but my duty is clear."

Padmé bit her lip. "Don't you ever get tired of doing your duty? Don't you want to do what Anakin Skywalker wants to do?"

A rueful smile played across his lips. "Of course I do. I struggle with doing the right thing every day. It's my biggest weakness: my love for the people I care about. It hurts me, Padmé, to turn away and leave Obi-Wan. You may not think so," he turned to look at her and placed a fist against his chest, "but in here, in my heart, it hurts like hell because I love him like a father and I don't want him to die."

Padmé could appreciate that though she had never experienced a Force bond like the one Anakin shared with Obi-Wan.

"What about you, Senator? Don't you ever tire of duty?" Anakin threw her a lop-sided grin.

Before she could reply, the young Jedi whooped in delight. "Yes! We have a signal!"

"We're finally out of range?"

"Yes!" Anakin puckered his lips upwards. He twisted a knob and pressed down on the audio button and started to speak. "This is Anakin Skywalker to the Jedi Temple. Please respond!"

There was a crackle over the speakers as the transmission fought to speed across the vastness of space. Anakin pounded the top of the console in frustration. "Come on…!"

"Skywalker, this is Mace Windu. What are you doing here?"

The familiar voice of one of the Council members caused Anakin to sigh in relief and jubilantly reply for one unbefitting to be considered ready for Knighthood. "Master Windu! Where are you?"

"Around the other side of the planet, moving in on the dark side. Now, why are you not on Naboo? I ordered you to stay there and protect the Senator!" He sounded angry.

"Master Windu, this is Padmé Amidala. I refused to take your orders. To protect me he had to come with me to rescue Obi-Wan. He did not disobey his orders; he was fulfilling his mandate to protect me," she said stubbornly, leaving no room for argument.

There was silence on the other end and Anakin wondered if Padmé had pushed the older Jedi too far.

Finally…

"Very well. Stand by while we transmit our landing co-ordinates to you. We will do this together, and Senator, you _will _follow my orders," replied Mace Windu darkly.

"If I must," answered Padmé. She sat back and watched as Anakin piloted the ship back down to the surface, where the rescue crew of Jedi Knights were gathering: where they would attempt and hopefully free Obi-Wan and just maybe be able to prevent a war from escalating to engulf the entire galaxy.

* * *

Rendezvousing with the two hundred Jedi that had been sent to rescue Obi-Wan – Anakin was surprised by how many Jedi they had managed to spare! – he and Padmé spoke to Master Windu regarding their leaving of Naboo against orders. Once more Padmé recited that it had been her who had decided to come. Despite the fact that he hadn't liked it, Windu had accepted that Padmé was of her own mind. That didn't stop the fact that he was ordering the Senator to stay in her ship, protected by two other Jedi, while the rest of his Jedi team went to rescue Obi-Wan.

Padmé had not liked that but had conceded to Master Windu only after Anakin had asked her to because he didn't want to worry about her safety while trying to save his Master. Hearing his plea had softened her stubborn heart and she had relented to spare Anakin the anguish of losing her if she was targeted.

She would be more of a hindrance to the Jedi task force then a help.

Anakin took her aside before he was due to leave. "I don't want to lose you, Padmé, so please stay safe. We'll be back before you know it."

She smiled sadly at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "You asked me to make my choice back on Naboo. Anakin, I want you to know that I can wait for you. You are who I want to be with. Please be safe…"

"I will," he promised. He leant down and kissed her on the lips, capturing them in his mouth, making it a soft but deep kiss. Hidden inside Padmé's ship, they could get away with this, but not for long. Pulling away was torturous for him because he felt that he would never get the chance to feel those lips again, or hold her in the way he had been doing. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and turned away as he steadied himself and walked back out into the world, towards a battle where it was unknown whether he would survive or not.

The wait for Padmé Amidala was a long one.

* * *

Two scouts had been sent ahead to find out if they knew where Obi-Wan's execution was being held. Anakin's information about the sentence that awaited his Master only affirmed Mace Windu's opinion that the Separatists wanted a war. Killing a Jedi, a man who was a Republic office, constituted an act of war.

They Force-sped across the Geonosian landscape towards the arena, reaching it quickly, and started to cut several holes into the structure where they would be able to sneak inside and hopefully stop an execution from taking place.

Once inside the building that had been carved completely out of rock, Mace Windu separated from the main group and headed upwards towards the dark presence of Count Dooku, that even Anakin could sense. However, the rest of the Jedi proceeded towards the arena, where they started to surround it, hiding in the shadows.

Anakin resisted the urge to peer out and see what was going on. He could hear cheers – or what passed as cheers for an insect race – but kept calm and waited for the signal. He was certain if Obi-Wan was killed then he would feel it in the Force: after all he had felt him in pain before.

Sinking into the Force, Anakin probed along the bond, seeking his Master. _We're here. All of us. Just hold on a bit longer. _There was a spark of confusion coming from Obi-Wan but Anakin ignored it, and instead leant his Master his strength, because he could feel through the Force that two days of captivity had had its toll on Obi-Wan.

His Force presence felt hungry and weak and he could briefly sense how hungry and thirsty his Master was. His captors had made sure not to treat him well, to make his execution easier for them. _It's not an execution for them. It's sport! _Anakin knew full well what an arena was for. Some slaves had been brought specifically for use in arenas where they were 'food' for certain prey. If they survived for a number of hours they would earn their freedom but eventually their exhaustion would catch up with them and they'd die.

He heard an inhuman roar, the sound of a creature, in the arena, clearly getting agitated that its 'food' was not going to lay still and let them eat it.

And then silence fell as the noises the cheering Geonosians were making silenced and Anakin felt a prodding in the Force from Windu. Moving out into the open, Anakin ignited his lightsaber, standing beside Barris Offee and Kit Fisto. He looked down into the arena, ignoring the altercation between Windu and Count Dooku above and searched for his Master.

He found him quickly, still trying to fend off the creature – an Ackley – with a pike he had somehow managed to acquire from one of the Geonosians.

But his danger sense went in overdrive as the sound of marching droids came up behind him. Whirling away, Anakin batted away a string of laser bolts that would have killed him if he hadn't sensed the danger. Taking a brief look over his shoulder he saw droids marching into the arena, arms raised in the shooting position, aiming for his Master who was weaponless…

Pulling on the Force, Anakin flipped over the side, landing on the sandy arena floor, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a spare lightsaber. A burst of speed and he was halfway across the arena and he flung the hilt into the air. "Obi-Wan! Catch!"

His Master caught it, igniting the green blade as blaster shots opened up on him, defending himself quickly before he could be struck down. Joining the fray, Anakin continued to push his way forward striking down droids left right and centre until he was back-to-back with Obi-Wan. "Good to see you alive, Master!"

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you!" Obi-Wan yelled over the blaster-fire, turning his lightsaber so quickly that it was impossible to detect where it was going to go next. "Where's the Senator?"

"On her ship! Padmé wanted to come and rescue you. But we got intercepted by Master Windu!"

"Did you pass on my other message?"

"The one about the Sith? Not yet." Anakin admitted, having forgotten about it when he and Padmé had landed on Geonosis.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan demanded, blocking several shots and using the Force to push the droids away. "I asked you to pass it on to the Council!"

Anakin bit his lip, feeling guilty that he hadn't done what his Master had asked. "Padmé knows. I'm sure she will tell the Council if we don't survive."

A shadow fell across them as the Ackley that Obi-Wan had been defending himself against surged towards them, ignoring all other targets, its little beady eyes focused upon Obi-Wan. The monster clearly had his scent. Anakin dived to the side, swiping his lightsaber out, cutting through one claw as it descended.

Obi-Wan threw himself to the side as the Ackley followed him, twirling quickly he lunged forward at the beast, swinging his blade round in an arc, slicing through hard flesh and bone. The Ackley stumbled, screeching loudly at the loss of two of its limbs. It crashed to the sandy floor, snapping with its mouth towards the two Jedi: Anakin swiped again, cutting a long gash through its hard armour before Obi-Wan sent his blade right through its top shell and into its chest cavity, killing the creature instantly.

An explosion rocked the air and they both went flying, Anakin landing on his feet but Obi-Wan falling flat on his face. Through their bond Anakin could feel his Master weakening. The Force was racing through Obi-Wan that he was wearing himself out quicker then he should be but his captivity in Separatists hands would not have done him any good. True, a Jedi could survive weeks without food but there was a distinct dryness to his Master which suggested that he had been deprived of liquids, left to dehydrate so that his execution would be easier.

Exhausted victims were considered to be more entertainment to the spectators.

Anakin reached for his Master's elbow and helped him to his feet, battling away bolts. "You're exhausted, Master."

"I'm fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan retorted. "Just concentrate on surviving yourself."

The droids were closing in on them, surrounding the surviving Jedi in the arena in a circle. Anakin counted round. Twenty-four Jedi remained in the arena. Twenty-four out of the over two-hundred Jedi that had come to rescue Obi-Wan were still alive.

_How could we have lost so many? _

The circle tightened and then the droids stopped firing.

Anakin inched backwards, his desire to protect Obi-Wan overcoming him. His eyes swept around the area taking in the hundreds of battle droids that were surrounding them. Ki-Adi Mundi and Saesee Tiin was pushed into the Jedi circle. Mace Windu stepped up, glaring up towards the balcony where Count Dooku stood, gazing down upon them.

"Master Windu! You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the history archives of the Jedi Order! Now it is finished. Surrender… and your lives will be spared."

Windu shouted back up, his voice angry and hard. "We will not be hostages for you to barter with Dooku."

Dooku stepped back, a flicker of sadness going across his face. "Then I'm sorry, old friend, you will have to be destroyed."

Anakin raised his lightsaber in a defensive position, his heart beating fast in his chest. If he was going to die here at least he'd had the chance to see his mother to freedom and happiness and see Padmé again….

A breeze rattled his Padawan braid and then the noises of engines came bursting down overhead. Anakin looked up and a grin spread across his face. They were saved!

The sky was filled with gunships and in the lead one was Yoda, flanked by a row of troopers, directing the troop transports to land in a circle around them, even as the droids opened fire once more.

Dashing for the nearest transport, the troopers laying down covering fire, Anakin leapt up onto the transport, Obi-Wan following him. As the transports lifted off, taking the surviving Jedi away from the arena, and over into the Geonosis wasteland, Anakin witnessed the start of a full-scale war.

Already Republic and Separatists ships were attacking one another, with no hint of mercy within them as they fought. Up ahead, Yoda's transport landed at the command deck but Anakin instructed his pilot to carry on flying. "Master?"

"I'm fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan dismissed him, lightsaber still in his hand, ignited, watching the following battle taking place below him. He was scanning the area, his eyes searching for something… Anakin could tell. Suddenly… "Look! Over there!"

Anakin swept his gaze over the landscape, seeing in the distance a tiny speeder flying through the air. He knew immediately who it was: the dark side reeked in that direction. "Dooku. Pilot, follow that speeder!"

"Yes sir," the clone pilot acknowledged.

"Very efficient these clones you discovered…" muttered Anakin, hanging on to the railing above with one hand, his eyes locked ahead on the small spec that was Dooku. "It's a good thing they were secretly commissioned behind the Council's back." He and Padmé had been filled in by Windu prior to departing to the arena so Anakin knew that during his mission to track the assassin, Obi-Wan had discovered a clone army commissioned for the Republic. The circumstances were suspicious but the Republic had warriors to defend themselves now.

"Anakin, the Republic is at war," said Obi-Wan quietly. "This is the last thing we wanted to happen."

"You're exhausted…" began Anakin, concern in his voice.

"I told you I'm fine." Obi-Wan was adamant that he was; he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Blasts rocked the gunship as two fighters came up behind them, firing on them to stop them getting to Dooku but the pilot had been trained well. The small speeder flew into a hanger bay, the gunship was simply too big to follow and hovered just by the entrance. Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt out and the gun-ship soared away, only to be destroyed from the constant fire of the fighters as they swept past.

Lightsabers ignited, they ran into the hanger where they found Dooku waiting for them, meters from a small interstellar sail ship sitting nearby.

"Dooku," Obi-Wan said.

"Kenobi… and this must be your Padawan, Anakin Skywalker?" mused Dooku.

Anakin glared at the man. "You will pay for all the Jedi you killed today!" He felt angry for he had felt their lives perishing in the Force, never to be felt again.

_Keep calm. He wants you to act irrationally. Together we can hold against him. _Obi-Wan whispered over the bond.

Anakin swallowed and ignored the building rage he felt, trying to push back the temptation to just run at the murderer. This man was dark, he was trying to pry upon their emotions, just standing there, confident in his victory over his merciless execution of over a hundred Jedi Knights. He raised his blue lightsaber in front of him.

_We approach together. _Obi-Wan continued over the bond. At least this way Dooku wouldn't be able to predict their actions.

"Stand down," ordered Dooku.

"I don't think so," answered Obi-Wan.

A merciless smile crossed the Count's face. "So be it." Retrieving from his belt he held the handle of a curved lightsaber, igniting it, and the red shining blade erupted from it.

In tandem, flowing together through the Force, Obi-Wan and Anakin struck.

Dooku stepped back defending against the two attacks. He shot out his left hand and lightening sprouted out from it hitting Anakin before he had the chance to block. The young man went sprawling and landed with a loud thud against the far wall.

The attack stopped as Dooku returned his attention to Obi-Wan.

_Anakin? _

Groaning in pain Anakin briefly registered his Master's voice through the bond. _Concentrate! You're weak enough as it is! _He knew it wasn't his place to order his Master what to do but Obi-Wan was already weak and the lightning strike had rendered Anakin incapable of moving for the moment. Reaching into the Force he sought to calm his muscles from spasm, to regain his strength, all the way feeding his Master strength through their bond.

Obi-Wan had stepped back, raising his green blade in a defensive manner across his body. The two combatants circled one another, Dooku making sudden movements towards Obi-Wan, while the Jedi Knight continued to step back, not allowing himself to be drawn into a fight.

"And here I thought you were considered one of the best Knights in the Order? Do you dare not fight me?" taunted Dooku darkly.

Obi-Wan smirked. "I know my limits." If he attacked he'd be defeated, it was that simple. If he could stave off a proper duel until Anakin recovered then they'd have the advantage once again.

But his decision to play with Dooku was the wrong one for the older man knew what he was attempting to do and so attacked viciously, causing Obi-Wan to defend himself, continuously stepping back, trying to parry every strike. When given the chance, Obi-Wan attacked back, forgetting about his determination to not fight but Dooku had given him no choice. He had been backed into a corner, if he didn't fight back then he'd be killed.

It was his fatal mistake. Dooku had manipulated him.

Their blades clashed together. Dooku pushed downward on Obi-Wan's blade, his strength more so than the younger Knights. With a quick thrust, Dooku's blade stabbed right into Obi-Wan's right shoulder and then into his leg.

Obi-Wan's nerveless fingers dropped his borrowed lightsaber to the cavern floor and he collapsed; the two strikes that Dooku had made had disabled him.

Lying on the floor he watched as the Count approached him.

"I gave you a chance Obi-Wan but you didn't take it when you had it." He raised his blade…

…And Anakin acted, using the Force to propel himself across the cavern, igniting his blue blade and thrusting it under Dooku's descending one, stopping it with a shower of sparks.

Dooku backpedalled away from Anakin. "That is brave of you, boy, but foolish."

Anakin merely grinned. "A Padawan protects his Master." He would not be drawn into a fight with this man, besides he could sense another presence approaching the hanger and he was sure Dooku did too. He had seen the damage, he had nearly lost Obi-Wan.

Dooku raised his left hand and lightning shot out of his fingers again but this time Anakin was ready and deflected the bolts with his lightsaber.

"You think you can defeat me, Skywalker, standing there and protecting your Master?" Dooku jeered.

"I don't need to fight you. You have to get past me to get to your ship. Either way you've lost." Anakin sounded so bold, so confident, he was sure that the Count would not be able to escape.

_Overconfidence is your weakness, Anakin… _

Choosing to ignore Obi-Wan voice, Anakin moved forward a bit, intending to give Dooku a scare but the older man was far to intelligent to be lured forward.

But then Dooku raised his hand and a prickling feeling shot up his spine. Where was the danger? And then he felt something press against his back…

_Anakin! My lightsaber!_

His eyes widened as he realised what Dooku had done. He ducked, as a green beam of plasma shot forward. He had moved just in time, the blade would have skewered him through the back, killing him.

He rolled forward, leaping up into an attack position as Dooku brought down his own red blade. And then the fight began in earnest. Ducking and weaving, pressing forward and defending when he could, Anakin and Count Dooku fought.

Bringing his blade down, Anakin intercepted Dooku's stabbing thrust, backpedalling, and then he slashed forward aiming for Dooku's outstretched arm.

"ANAKIN! NO!"

He heard the warning too late as Dooku blocked and then twisted his blade underneath Anakin's coming up at his arm and severed the young Padawan's right arm. The lightsaber went flying away and Dooku Force-pushed him back into Obi-Wan.

"Oh Anakin…" he heard Obi-Wan's soft voice.

Groaning Anakin fought against the darkness threatening to overwhelm him, the pain in his arm agony… but he couldn't fight and fell into blackness.

* * *

_Anakin…_

Someone was prodding against his mental shields. _Go away… _

_You need to wake up my Padawan. _

Groaning loudly at the intrusion, Anakin fought his way back to consciousness. Obi-Wan sat by his bedside, his arm in a sling and his leg bandaged. His eyes found where his arm had been: it had been replaced with a metallic hand. "Oh…" He felt shocked that he had been so careless to allow Dooku to succeed in doing this to him. Dooku…

"He escaped. "Obi-Wan could always read his thoughts. "Yoda arrived, they fought but Dooku escaped." His shoulders slumped. "We're at war, Anakin."

Carefully he tried to move his right arm, testing the metallic fingers. It felt strange and there was a dull throb where the connections met flesh. "This is going to take some time getting used to…" he muttered. "You're right, overconfidence is my weakness."

A small grin crossed his Master's face. "So you heard me."

"I chose to ignore you. I let Dooku get to me," admitted Anakin. He hated that he had failed as an apprentice.

"You haven't failed as an apprentice. I'm very proud of you. You fought well against Dooku who is a far better swordsman then either of us. We would have been lucky to have defeated him after the arena battle. I was not up to duelling him but I had to try," Obi-Wan explained. "He was ready for both of us."

That part was true: Dooku had been far too prepared for them.

"What now?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Officially? The Republic and the Separatists are at war. The Jedi are going to be drafted in to serve as Generals. It's not part of our mandate to act as soldiers but we're needed to fight on the front lines. And the Clones need direction."

He could sense his Master's displeasure at having to fight. "You're not happy?"

"No, I'm not. I'd rather not fight. But this situation has got so volatile that we have no choice. The Jedi serve the Republic and the Chancellor has asked us to fight. We're unique that our Force powers will help us a lot on the field of battle."

Anakin could understand his Master's reservations but he didn't agree with them. If the Jedi could help save the Republic then why not try to help? Everyone always had a choice. "I guess we are on our way back to Coruscant?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Should be within system in a few hours but we both need to visit the healers as soon as we arrive. We may have been treated but they need to check that limb is functioning well."

"I'm surprised they had an arm they could fit me with!"

"You're lucky they nearly didn't have one and you'd have to wait until you were back at the Temple. These clones come prepared for anything and there was a Jedi healer on hand to help with the attachment. Our instructions are to rest and heal. I suspect that once we are up on our feet again the Council will be sending us out onto the field of battle." Obi-Wan made to get up, trying to steady himself on his injured leg.

"Should you be walking without aid, Master?" teased the younger man.

Obi-Wan glared at his young charge. "The healer doesn't know I've snuck out of my room to see you. I expect if she notices I'm gone I will get yelled at."

"Wait… where's Padmé? Is she here?" He sounded too eager to know but at the moment Anakin didn't care.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows raised knowingly. "She's safe but on a different ship. She wasn't injured so couldn't come on this transport."

"Oh." Anakin deflated. It would have been nice to see her.

"If it helps she did try to fight her way onto this ship but the Council overruled her stating that they didn't want to distress you anymore. I had no say in the matter." Obi-Wan gave his apprentice a nod and then turned around, limping away. "Rest. You can see her when you get back. I expect the Council will ask you to escort her back to Naboo and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that, _would you_?"

Obi-Wan knew him too well sometimes.

* * *

A week later Anakin was sufficiently healed to escort Padmé back to Naboo. Before he left, however, he sought out his mother who he found in the Temple Laundry rooms, her rota for the week placing her there. She was sorting through a variety of bed linen and for this work she wore a pair of brown trousers with simple shirt, her hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head.

"How's your arm?" she asked when she noticed her son standing there, watching. She had been horrified when she had been told her son had been injured and devastated to learn that he had lost an arm. It had made her worry about how this would affect his future as a Jedi. But she had been reassured that the loss shouldn't affect him, only make him stronger.

"It's a strange feeling having a mechanical arm," said Anakin stretching it out in front of him. "I'm getting used to it." He flexed the metallic joints which were hidden by the black gloves he wore. "I thought I'd come to say that I'm going off world for a week. Obi-Wan is staying here but I need to escort Padmé home."

"You'll be safe won't you?" Shmi asked. She couldn't help but worry, after all there was a war on now.

He smiled at her. "Of course, mum, I will be. And I want you to know that Padmé does love me like I love her. I hate not being able to be with her the way I want to be. Secrecy is not the way of the Jedi and I can't live a lie. I just want to fulfil my destiny so that I can live the life I want."

"Oh Ani…" She felt sad for her son because he couldn't be with the woman he loved. She stroked his cheek gently and pulled him into a hug.

"But she said she'd wait for me. And that is all that matters. I'm content with that."

"When you return you'll be shipped off to war, won't you?" It wasn't something she wished for him to be a part of.

Anakin bit his lip, his shoulders slumping. "I will. I can't not go. It is my duty to. I will be safe and I'll come back to you, mum, I always will."

It was the only comforting thing that he could say that would calm her. She trusted him to come back to her, no matter what.

* * *

Standing away from her security guards, Padmé Amidala stood facing Anakin Skywalker, who was about to board a refugee ship back to Coruscant. She had returned home to discuss with the Queen the level of participation Naboo would have in the war. But she didn't want to let Anakin go.

"Padmé, I know you said you would wait for me…" Anakin breathed quietly, "but I love you."

"I know you do." If they hadn't have been in a public place she'd have kissed him. "But you have a duty and so do I. And your promise to uphold as well. It means so much to me that you putting forth others instead of what you want. I will be here for you, when this war is over."

"I know." He wanted to kiss her. "Padmé, I know this is only formal but…" he reached into his Jedi robes and pulled out a box. He pressed it into her hands. "I want to marry you and I wish for you to wear this…" he swallowed knowing that their positions meant they couldn't live with an engagement openly without arousing suspicion, "…only when you can though."

Hidden from view, Padmé opened the box and found a gold-studded ring inside it. It was made of the finest Naboo stones and sparkled gently. She gasped. It was a beautiful ring but it wasn't a traditional engagement ring. "I want to marry you too," she answered, locking gazes with the young man.

Anakin's heart leapt in joy and he watched as she slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. Traditionally an engagement signified on the left hand but in this case she could openly wear it but on the opposite hand.

"I love you."

Anakin smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you too."

"Be safe…" she urged as he began to step back towards the ship that would take him back to Coruscant.

"I will be," he answered.

As the young man departed, Padmé glanced down at her right hand, a small smile curling up at her lips.

They weren't married, not yet, but they were engaged.

And she hoped that Anakin would survive the war and see his promise through so that they could be together.

* * *

"Uncle Obi!" a little squeal came from the centre of the room as Obi-Wan stepped into the home of Shmi and Darec. Kia leapt toward him and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"I'm not your uncle little one," he said. Anakin's younger sister Kia had always been fond of him. In the last year she had taken to calling him 'Uncle Obi' even though he wasn't even that but both Shmi and Darec insisted on him being a part of their family and from that point on he was referred to as an uncle. At first it had made him feel uncomfortable because of the Order's view on attachments but he had quickly found it made his heart warm whenever he was with Kia: it gave him a sense of belonging in his Padawan's world: a world that Obi-Wan did not have himself – a family. .

"Do you have time to play?" she pouted.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I need to talk to you mum, is that ok?"

"Kia, come on, let's leave your mother and uncle to talk shall we?" Darec took his little girl's hand and led her away. "It's nearly your bed-time after all."

"Goodnight Obi," the little girl said.

"Bye Kia…" Obi-Wan replied smiling, but then he turned to Shmi who was just getting up from the sofa, a sad expression on her face.

"You're here with some news, aren't you?" Shmi guessed. His sombre expression said it all.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I am. Anakin and I are being deployed to the front in a day, just after Anakin returns from Naboo. I don't know if he will have time to come here and I didn't want you to be left in the dark."

"You will keep him safe, won't you?" she pressed, concern flitting through her eyes.

"You have my word as his Master that I will do my utmost to protect him," promised Obi-Wan. He shuffled on his feet feeling awkward. "The assignment we are being sent on will serve as Anakin's trial to Knighthood. He will be informed of it upon his return."

Shmi nodded. Her little boy had grown up: was about to embark upon the next stage of his life as a Jedi Knight. "That's wonderful… but when he is Knighted, won't you be split up?"

"I don't know that," Obi-Wan answered truthfully. "With a war on, things might be different. But you do have my word: I will protect Anakin as much as I possibly can."

She whispered back, fear washing through her at the thought of her son going to battle. "That is all I can ask for you to do." She couldn't demand more from him, she understood his duty would always dictate to put others first ahead of your own attachments: she just had to hope that Anakin would be safe.

Shmi Skywalker knew then that while the Clone Wars were on she would never cease worrying about her son – or Obi-Wan for that matter, not that he needed to know that. He was a part of her family too. She didn't want to lose him either. She could only hope that the people she loved and cared for would all make it through the impending conflict without harm.

Even thinking that, she knew that it would be impossible to escape the war without some scarring. She just hoped that the scarring would not be too bad to cope with.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**So, we have several major things happening in this chapter: first and foremost which I think is one of the most important factors is that Anakin and Padmé are engaged. They have made a commitment to one another and intend to keep it. But things might happen to change this... *grins* Secondly, the fight with Dooku, done differently but with the same outcome, partly because Dooku strikes me as a character who can be quite crafty and he'd have found a way to deal with Anakin and Obi-Wan eventually: Obi-Wan was already exhausted so that added to his success. Thirdly, the Clone Wars have now begun which will have vast impact upon all the characters later on: in fact I am adapting one of my favourite arcs from the Dark Horse Comics into this story because I think its a good one to show how much Anakin has changed and how the consequences of it affect his relationships with the people he loves most: Padmé, Obi-Wan and his mother. **

**In the next chapter: Promotions, Anakin gets a new charge and a scare! Will be posted next Saturday. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988 **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N) And here we are for the start of the Clone Wars! Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Thirteen**

_It has been four months now since the outbreak of the Clone Wars. I continue to work in the Jedi Temple, watching as the number of Jedi falls. Casualties are reported every day and my heart aches that one day I will hear those dreaded words: Anakin Skywalker is dead. _

_No, I trust Obi-Wan to keep him safe. _

_Ani and Obi-Wan have been on constant field missions, fighting on the front line. They are no longer Master and Padawan. My son, my little boy, became a Jedi Knight two months ago. They are equals who trust one another completely. Though I do hear of continued rumours that Obi-Wan is in for Mastery. In a short space of time he has become known as 'The Negotiator', a fearless Jedi but one that advocates for peace. He deserves that, he is a Jedi dedicated to duty. _

_Every day I watch the news bulletins, waiting to hear of the victories and losses suffered. But in the Temple, I hear more as news continues to trickle through. I flinch when I hear of another death. I'm lucky that the Council – especially Adi Gallia – keeps me up-to-date with information on Anakin's movements. At least I know what news reports to worry about and ones not to worry about._

_The war is spreading and everyone is affected, even Coruscant in small ways. It has been bloody and horrible, deaths at every turn, and the public suffers. _

_I wish this war hadn't have happened. My son would be out there doing less risky assignments instead he is on a battlefield, fighting for the right to democracy and a loyal Republic. _

_All I can do is wait for him to return home again._

* * *

Weary from battle, exhausted from a lack of sleep, Anakin Skywalker trooped down onto the landing pad at the main Republic Docks, having returned from the battle front. Six months he had been fighting this war and there was no end in sight.

He looked over his shoulder and watched as Obi-Wan joined him, talking to Commander Cody, the clone trooper that had been assigned to him. Anakin walked over to the speeder waiting to take them back to the Jedi Temple and climbed into the back seat, ordering the droid pilot to wait.

It was good to be back on Coruscant after so many months away. He had last been here for his Knighting ceremony four months ago. The time had flown by for he and Obi-Wan had been shipped back out to war almost immediately. They'd had no time for leave or barely even see his mother though Obi-Wan had been crafty enough to manage to give Anakin a few hours with his mother while he debriefed the Council. He owed him for that.

_I owe Obi-Wan for a lot of things, _the young man mused.

"Food for thought?" Obi-Wan said, climbing into the speeder.

"Hmm?" Anakin shook his head. "No. Just thinking about how much time has passed since we were last here."

"It does seem to have been forever since we last saw the Temple…" Obi-Wan mused. "It will be good to have a rest before we are dispatched again."

Signalling the droid pilot to take them to the Temple, Anakin leaned back in his seat and took a deep breath. "Do you think we will be here long?"

"On Coruscant?" Obi-Wan frowned. "I hope so but the way the war is going the chances are high we will be reassigned by the end of the week. Most Jedi finish on the front line, recharge for a few days and then go off again for another couple of months."

The speeder was rushing through the morning traffic, using the designated lane that important dignitaries were only authorised to use. Chancellor Palpatine had ordered the fly-by lane to be used by all returning Jedi from the front-line. Despite not wanting special treatment, the Chancellor had insisted and the Council had conceded to his request.

"How long will the briefing take?"

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at his former Padawan. "You're full of questions today."

Anakin felt himself blush.

Obi-Wan was grinning. "You want to see Padmé too, don't you?"

Anakin merely whistled. How could he guess so much?

"You know you can't keep your thoughts from me. We're still so entwined together."

Sighing, the young man relented. "Ok, fine, I know she's on Coruscant and I thought I could look her up. See how she is. There's no harm in that is there?" He almost sounded defensive but he had long ago told Obi-Wan that he had asked Padmé to marry him.

"As long as you don't go and elope…" grinned his former Master.

"Why did I tell you that in the first place?" groaned Anakin. He locked gazes with the older man. "I love Padmé but I'm not going to rush off and marry her. I'm not going to be impulsive just because a war is on. I know you don't like the idea of me leaving the Order as soon as my duty as the Chosen One is complete but it's what I want."

"I was only teasing…" Obi-Wan continued uncertainly. He hadn't expected that reaction from the usually calm young man.

Through their bond Anakin could sense Obi-Wan reaching out to him, caressing his Force essence, urging him to calm down. He was on edge and he didn't know why. Something was about to happen, he was sure of it, but he didn't know how far in the future it would be. "I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got angry." With effort he forced himself to grin. "You never know, Master, by the time I've defeated the Sith maybe the Council will allow marriage among Jedi!"

After all if they were allowing contact with families now why couldn't the Order change another one of their long standing rules?

* * *

_It still feels strange standing next to you like an equal, Obi-Wan._

_Anakin… _an inward grin from Obi-Wan. When the young man had been Knighted it had taken Anakin a while to get used to calling him Obi-Wan instead of 'Master'. Ten years he had referred to him like that and now he wasn't: they were Knights together.

_What? It does… I'm so used to being the learner. _

_How do you think I felt when Qui-Gon died and I went from being the apprentice to being a Knight with a young boy in tow? _Obi-Wan smirked.

Anakin hadn't considered that, in fact he hadn't realised how sudden it had been for Obi-Wan to become a Knight: unique within the Order, the only Jedi to have been promoted to Knighthood without undergoing formal trials. Anakin's own trial had been a difficult one – a minor mission to a back-water planet that they had suspected to have Separatist involvement and to gather information had resulted in a situation spiralling completely out of control when they had learnt that that the world had been a major staging ground for the Separatist army. But Anakin had equipped himself well and the Council had granted him his Knighthood based on Obi-Wan's recommendation.

Since then the two had been at constant war at each other's side: the Council had decided to keep them together because of the strength of their bond. Normally the Master-Apprentice bond would be severed upon achieving Knighthood however Yoda had proclaimed that Anakin's attachments were a gift that they should not sever.

It had made some Council members uneasy but in the end it had been Anakin's own impassioned plea to keep the bond that had swayed them. Despite being at war together, the two were often apart and could transmit information through the bond: if the bond was severed they'd lose that ability and possibly any intelligence that could benefit the Republic army.

Dragging himself back to the present Anakin stayed silent as his friend finished off the strategic report.

"I don't know how long we can continue to hold Ryloth but with the rebels helping the remains of our Clone Troopers we should be able to hold the planet until we can shift more resources to helping out," finished Obi-Wan.

"Very good…" Mace Windu commended. "We will look over your written report and consider our next option. As of now, both of you deserve a rest. We cannot guarantee how long this will be."

Anakin bowed before the circle of Masters and turned to leave when Yoda spoke out in his gravelly voice.

"Obi-Wan, a word if you please?"

_What do they want you for? _Anakin asked over the bond.

_I don't know. Go and see your mother. I'll be over later. _

_I'll tell her to leave some stew for you, _grinned Anakin, and he walked out of the Council Chamber.

* * *

"Knight Kenobi," began Yoda, "a valuable Jedi to the Order you are. Proved yourself over and over you have."

He felt wary, surprised that they were praising him. He didn't feel like he deserved it. The Force urged him not to speak.

"You have been away fighting the war and may not be aware of the fate that has befallen Master Depa Billaba," picked up Windu, "she is now in a permanent coma and will not awaken."

Obi-Wan's eyes moved to the empty Council seat and he had an ominous feeling he knew where this was going. He surely didn't deserve this honour?

"And therefore we find ourselves with a seat free," continued Adi Gallia serenely.

"Because of your service record to the Jedi Order and your dedication to duty we have decided collectively as a Council that you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, are suited for the title of Jedi Master, and to take a seat on this Council as one of the twelve leaders of the Jedi Order." declared Windu.

_What? _He had been expecting this but it still came as a surprise that they thought so highly of him. _Say something! _He couldn't work his mouth. "…I…are you sure?" he finally managed.

A chuckle ran around the room.

"Sure we are Master Obi-Wan," replied Yoda, pointing his gimmer stick to the empty chair. "Take your place you shall."

_Master Obi-Wan. _They were addressing him as an equal.

"Thank you," he muttered quietly, "it is an honour to be chosen to serve among you."

Feeling awkward at being promoted, Obi-Wan made his way to the seat and sat down, mindful of the other Council members watching him. He felt so insecure sitting here. Did he truly have a right to be here? He didn't believe so but if the Council thought him to, he couldn't decline. That would diminish their faith in him, that he served the Order completely.

"Obi-Wan, perhaps you can tell us your thoughts on whether you believe Skywalker is ready for the responsibility of a Padawan," said Agen Kolar, a pale skinned Zabarak.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. They were asking for his opinion already? He swallowed the unpleasant feeling he had in his throat and began to speak.

* * *

Anakin was laughing with his little sister when Obi-Wan arrived at Shmi's apartment. Upon seeing him, Shmi had immediately noticed that he looked pale and in shock and led him over to the couch and passed him a drink of Jawa Juice which he took a sip of before settling it down on the side-table next to him.

"Obi-Wan?" Noticing his friend's strange look, Anakin rose from the carpet and walked over to the couch. "What's wrong?"

_It appears you may have to call me 'Master' again… _Obi-Wan said over the bond.

"What?" He hadn't meant to say that out-loud and Anakin sheepishly grinned when his mother threw him a quizzical look. "He said something over the bond," he clarified.

_They promoted me. To Jedi Master and to the Council. _

"Wow. Why are you surprised? There has been rumours for months that you were being considered!"

Obi-Wan turned to look at his former apprentice. "Because I don't think I'm good enough to deserve that honour."

Anakin clapped his Master on the back. "If there is any Jedi that deserves the honour to be made a Master and a member of the Council, it is _you_. You've taught me everything I know and you've been the starting point in fundamentally changing the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "I don't think…"

"Without you, Obi-Wan, I would still be on Tatooine, a slave," interjected Shmi. "Could you have said now if you hadn't of done that, that the Council would have considered allowing children contact with their families?"

Biting his lip, Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

Folding her arms, Shmi smiled at him. "Well, there you go. Don't forget that I have been aware of the mutterings for months, possibly even years about you. I am sure you will serve the Council well."

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think, mum?" grinned Anakin. Once more he clapped his former Master on the back, causing him to choke on the Jawa Juice he had just taken a drink from.

"I'll prepare your favourite," said Shmi walking away. "Come on, Kia, you can help me."

The little girl smiled and hugged her brother before following her mother out of the room.

"You don't – OOF!" Obi-Wan started before Anakin elbowed him.

"We're spoiling you, so don't think about fighting against it. Let my mum do this for you."

Obi-Wan just glared at his former Padawan.

* * *

The next few days Anakin got to rest and catch-up with this friends and family. He managed to see Padmé who was thrilled to see him back from war even if it was for a brief period. They'd been back at the Temple for seven days when Anakin was summoned to a private meeting with Yoda. When he'd questioned Obi-Wan about it, his Master feigned ignorance, even though Anakin could sense from his friend that he knew exactly what the summons was about.

"Young Skywalker, done well you have since achieving Knighthood. Contemplated your future the Council has."

Anakin watched as the older Jedi paced in front of him, leaning on his gimmer stick for support. Now was not the time to speak.

"Decided an apprentice you shall have."

"What?" Anakin was dumbfounded. _Why would they give me a Padawan? _

"More Jedi fall every day in this war, more Knights we need. A great Jedi you have become. Pass on your knowledge you can. Help them to unlearn. Chosen we have for you. Your Master agrees that you are ready for this, he does. Feels you are responsible enough to take on a student and teach. Ready the Council believes too."

Anakin swallowed. "Yes, Master," he bowed.

"Take you I will to your new Padawan."

* * *

Watching in the shadows of the training halls, Obi-Wan observed the younglings at work. One of them would soon be his former Padawan's apprentice. He watched the young Togruta girl. She was fourteen, and should have been shipped off to the Agri-Corps because she hadn't been selected by a Knight for training however the outbreak of war had changed that policy. The young girl was nearing fifteen now and the Council had picked her out to be Anakin's apprentice.

From what he had seen she was quite headstrong, powerful but loyal. _Just like Anakin. _But Anakin's headstrong abilities had been tamed through training though he still displayed moments of it: especially when he had dashed off to save a clone soldier and nearly got blown up in the process.

Obi-Wan shook his head musing on his memories.

The young Togrutan was sparring with a class-mate. She was small for her age, very slight however there was determination in her posture that she would not fail. The young girl sprung and her blade clashed with her partner's and she leapt back quickly, landing nimbly on her toes.

She held her blade in a reverse grip, quite an uncommon lightsaber form however it was technique that most younglings tried out, but only a few went on to keep it as a form for the rest of their lives. The young girl was skilled, there was no denying that: she'd be a challenge for Anakin but they'd complement one another well.

Smiling he backed out of the training hall and went to meditate.

* * *

"So… you're going to be my Padawan, hmmm?" Anakin noted, warily watching the young Togrutan girl, he had been assigned to Master over perform a few basic training exercises in the small meditation room.

"I think so. That's what Master Yoda said," she responded defensively.

_Ouch, _Anakin thought. "I wasn't implying anything with that."

"It sounded like it to me!"

_Quick to retaliate. _

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," preceded Anakin carefully. He held out his right hand. "I'm Anakin Skywalker, your Jedi Master." It felt odd referring himself as a Master even though he hadn't achieved that position. Technically upon successfully completion of training a Padawan a Knight became a Master unofficially since in the Order's line of hierarchy there was truly only twelve Jedi Masters.

"I'm Ahsoka," the young Togrutan replied shaking Anakin's hand, her small head-tails flapping gently against her shoulders. She scrutinised him. "You don't know how to go about this do you?"

Anakin blushed. She was right. "I wasn't expecting to be given a Padawan, especially during a time of war," he admitted, "but I'm sure it will work out. It's just finding the right balance." He leaned forward and clapped his hands together. "I guess I'd better start?"

Ahoska smiled, clearly sensing how nervous he felt.

"I think it's best if you tell me what you know. I never had the benefit of growing up in the Temple from a young age so I don't really know how far advanced you are. I had to learn from scratch." Anakin suggested, feeling that this was the right choice.

And the girl responded telling him what she knew, what she excelled at and what her weaknesses were. She claimed to be a good dueller, having beaten several of her classmates on several occasions however Anakin wasn't going to take her at her word until he had the chance to spar with her. He fully expected to beat her as easily as Obi-Wan had kept beating him after the first time they'd fought.

After their initial meeting Anakin began to sense the tendrils of a bond forming in his mind, linking him to Ahsoka. His bond with Obi-Wan continued to thrum quietly in his head, trailing along that bond he sensed his Master in deep meditation.

"Master?"

He shook his head. "Yes?"

"You were thinking again," Ahoska pointed out.

"Just ruminating…" grinned Anakin. He really felt out of his depth here. What were the Council thinking in giving him a Padawan? "Were you training this morning?"

"I was," she confirmed. "I didn't even know I was being assigned to you until Master Yoda told me before he went to get you. One minute I'm a youngling and the next I'm a Padawan."

"Well, you are of age," shrugged Anakin. "The war has made it difficult for training to happen but I'm sure we will find a way to make you a Knight someday."

"I hope so," Ahoska walked beside Anakin as they headed back towards their quarters, or rather the quarters that Anakin had shared with Obi-Wan. The older man had moved out within a day of being promoted to Master since he was now issued his own set of individual quarters that each Council Master were allowed to have in the private wing. However that hadn't stopped Anakin from visiting Obi-Wan and thereby breaking every rule in the book.

"Tomorrow I will test your skills in the training area. I need to know and assess how much responsibility I will be able to give you on the battle field," he explained. "I can't have you doing risky things if you can't protect yourself. Just one mistake can get you killed. The quicker you learn that, the easier it will be to keep up with me."

* * *

"You set me up for this, didn't you?" Anakin glared at Obi-Wan.

"I don't recall inviting you into my quarters…" returned Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow at his former apprentice.

Anakin ignored him and paced up and down the room. "Why have they given me a Padawan? I can't have a Padawan, not while a war is on! It just makes my job harder!"

"I will be blunt with you. They asked me my opinion and I simply gave it. They decided to assign you to Ahsoka because she is in need of a Master who is very talented in the Force, and there is no one better then you to help her tame her independent streak. For someone so young she is extremely powerful." Obi-Wan decided to be truthful; it was always the best option, especially when dealing with a very agitated Skywalker.

Anakin sighed, drawing on the bond to calm himself. "Do you really believe I can do this?"

"Of course I do," smiled Obi-Wan. "You have so much to give to Ahsoka that you are the perfect Master for her to learn from."

"What about you? You said back on the front line that you were interested in picking a new Padawan…" Anakin trailed off watching Obi-Wan sip from his drink.

Swallowing, the Jedi Master replied: "Well, yes, but now that I am on the Council I have more duties then you and it has now become impractical of me to train a Padawan while there is a war going on."

_Excuses… _Anakin returned over the bond, silently laughing.

Obi-Wan glared at him.

"You know if all this goes wrong, I'm blaming you," laughed Anakin.

Folding his arms, the elder Jedi shook his head in despair. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

It was strange standing in front of the Council with a Padawan one step behind him. For two weeks he and Obi-Wan had remained within the Temple, resting and readying themselves for war. Anakin's task had been to ensure that Ahsoka would be ready to defend herself on the battlefield. Having sparred her, he had found the young Togrutan to be highly adaptive and strong, using creative ways to get past his defensives.

He didn't like the idea of going to war with a youngster in tow but he had no choice. He knew Obi-Wan had fought his side on this and while the Council had considered his request they had ultimately declined it, explaining that field missions for Padawans would be war. It would be only natural for her to accompany him.

"Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano, you will be deployed to Jabiim with Master Kenobi. It is a small outer-rim world but vital to the Republic because of its mineral wealth. It is currently in the midst of civil war and is gearing up to join the Confederacy officially. Negotiations between the Nationalist faction and the Jabiimi loyalists have fallen through and war is imminent. The Confederacy has a grip on the planet, it is therefore essential that we retake this world by force. Alto Stratus is the commander of the Nationalist faction, his capture would be beneficial to retaking the planet quickly. Because of the relative importance of Jabiim we are dispatching quite a few Master-Padawan teams. Master Kenobi will be in charge of the mission, you are to report directly to him." Mace Windu's tone left no space to question the orders.

_Jabiim. _A shudder run through Anakin as he thought of the planet. _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? _He couldn't place why but something was going to happen… he was sure of it.

"When do we depart?" he asked.

"At 06:00 hundred hours."

"I'll see you at Hanger 614F tomorrow morning," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master," Anakin and Ahsoka bowed and departed the chamber.

_Jabiim…_

* * *

"Ani, you seem a bit down…" Padmé noted as she and Anakin ate a private meal in her apartment.

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "I'm about to go off to war again, Padmé. Who knows how long I will be gone this time?" He bit his lip. "And…"

"What is it?" she cocked her head at him, urging him to continue.

"I think something is going to happen on Jabiim. Something that I can't stop from happening," he admitted, continuing to chew his bottom lip.

Padmé watched him pick at his food. "Have you spoken to Obi-Wan about it?"

Anakin shook his head. "No. He has enough on his plate. I can't bother him with this." He knew that was a silly reason. Obi-Wan was always there to talk to him; he was always there in his mind. "It's silly, I know but I just had an uneasy feeling over that planet… it's not enough to question my place in going there."

"I think he'd like to know," said Padmé quietly. "You two are so close, he'll understand."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "He probably would. Regardless of any warning hint I may be getting, we'll still be going."

Padmé bit into chive-covered potato. "At least you will be more prone to see any risks and Obi-Wan can watch your back."

"I guess so." He looked up at her and locked gazes. He reached across the table to grasp her slim hand in his own. "Padmé, please promise me something."

"What is it?" she asked, fearing what he was about to say.

"If… if something happens to me please move on with your life. Find someone to love and to make you happy. To have children with… Please, do it for me if we are not meant to be."

"Anakin…" she started.

"Please!"

She sighed. "Ani… I love you. I want to be your wife. I have faith that you'll come through this war. We will be together, Anakin, I know we will." She saw his eyes beseeching her to promise him what he had asked and she couldn't deny him that. She couldn't imagine loving anyone else if Anakin died. "Of course, I will. If you die I will live for the days we never had but I will always remember you."

Leaning across the table, Anakin pressed his lips to the top of Padmé's hand. "Thank you," he whispered.

* * *

Normally she did not go to the landing pad to see them off but something prompted Shmi Skywalker to do so. A whispering if you will… She knew she wasn't Force sensitive but a prodding in her mind had told her to go.

"Mum?" Anakin was surprised to see her. "Why are you here?" It was after all very early morning and his mother wasn't on duty at the Temple today.

"I came to say goodbye and to wish you and Obi-Wan luck," she replied.

"But you've never done this before…" her son pointed out.

Shmi smiled gently. "No, I haven't, I just felt that I needed to be here."

"Anakin? What are you –" Obi-Wan jogged up towards her, stopping when he saw who his friend was talking to. "Oh, this is a surprise."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, as I was telling Anakin I thought I'd come to see you two off. Am I not allowed to do that, Master Kenobi?" she gently mocked him.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. "These are military grounds… civilians aren't allowed here…"

Shmi held up her Temple pass. "Security clearance at the Temple, remember? It got me through."

The Jedi Master was frowning. "Technically they shouldn't have authorised your entry…"

"Do you have to be such a stickler for the rules?" complained Anakin. "My mum is hardly going to blow up one of our ships is she?"

"No…"

Anakin folded his arms glaring. "Then there is no problem is there?"

"I guess not."

Shmi intervened not liking how her son was talking to his former Master. She could see he was worried about something and when he was worried he snapped at the people he loved. "Ani, stop it. Obi-Wan is very security conscious, I don't blame him with this war going on. Cut him some slack."

Anakin blushed with the reminder about his behaviour. "Sorry Master. That was uncalled for."

"I thought so," responded Obi-Wan, "and since your mother has picked up on you worrying about something perhaps you should have confided in me. I am here to help you know."

"I'm not worried," Anakin lied.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I think I'll go and check on Ahsoka and make sure everything is prepared. Good day, Shmi, and hopefully we'll be back before you know it."

Before he could walk away, Shmi had swept past her son and pulled Obi-Wan into a hug. "Be safe and come back." She didn't know why she said it but it felt like the right thing to say.

"You hugged Obi-Wan," said Anakin when his Master had left them alone. "Mum, you rarely do that."

Her lips twitched and sadness came to her eyes. "I know but it felt right… as if I'm never going to see him again."

Anakin paled. "Mum?"

She shook her head. "It's probably nothing." She patted her son on the shoulder. "Watch out for him. I want both of you home safe."

Anakin put on his best smile, designed to exude confidence. "Of course we will!"

"Come here." Like she had done with Obi-Wan she pulled Anakin into a hug, but added a kiss to his cheek, having to stand on tip-toe to reach. "Be safe, my son."

Anakin stepped back and turned, looking over his shoulder at his mother as he walked back towards one of the Victory-I Class Star Destroyers that would serve as his flagship on this campaign.

Shmi brought a hand to her mouth and tried to calm herself. A tear swept down her cheek. Why did she think that Obi-Wan would not return? She could only hope that her son would be at his back. The worrying thing was, was that never before had she felt the need to say goodbye to them at the docks and that worried her.

With Anakin no longer in sight, she turned and left, fighting the urge to cry at the thought of losing one of the few people close to her.

* * *

_Mud._

_Rain. _

_Bodies strewn everywhere across the plains. _

_Ahsoka standing, drenched in mud, tears sliding down her cheeks… _

_Obi-Wan rushing towards a burning walker…_

_Explosion. _

"_Ahsoka… Obi-Wan is dead." _

"NOOOOOOO!" Anakin bolted right out of bed sweating, his mind racing as the images he had seen continued to swirl through his brain. He had never seen something so vivid before…. It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real…

But the terrain of the planet they were on matched the records of Jabiim, the planet they were heading to now.

Anakin reached into the Force and sought to calm himself. It couldn't be real… it just couldn't be…

With dread he remembered the ominous feeling he'd got when the Council had mentioned Jabiim, assigning him to help Obi-Wan lead the campaign there.

And he knew without a doubt that his dream hadn't been a dream at all but a vision, a vision of what would occur on Jabiim.

Jabiim would be the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok this chapter was aimed at setting up the rest of the character's that will play an important role in this story. Introducing Ahsoka. I don't know how popular a character she is but I felt that she'd fit into this story because Anakin is a lot more mature and I think he'd be able to handle an apprentice. I don't know her very well but hopefully I've got her character well enough. **

**Anakin's vision at the end of this chapter… This wasn't in the original comic book of The Battle of Jabiim so I've changed a few things round: also Ahsoka wasn't in that comic either purely because they were made quite a few years before she was even created so I'm adding her into this storyline. I won't be going into full detail of the Battle of Jabiim – most of it will be descriptions of what happened – partly because Jabiim is quite a long campaign in the comics and I could probably ramble on so I'm sticking to what I think needs to be covered. **

**Obi-Wan… my apologies, he's going to be in a lot of trouble for the next few chapters but the reason I've picked to adapt this story is because I feel it allows me to explore my Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship and through the Jabiim arc and the proceeding arcs that follow it, for me it deepens their Master/Apprentice relationship. One big difference that I've made is in the original comics, Anakin is still a Padawan, in my adaption he is a Knight with his own apprentice to look after.**

**Shmi's bad feeling about something bad happening to Obi-Wan… I think that's a nice touch to make whether it is feasible or not and it deepens the friendship that Shmi and Obi-Wan have built up over the years. **

**Anakin and Padme discussing what will happen if Anakin dies… Anakin wants Padme to be happy and he's not as selfish as he comes across in the movies… He doesn't want her to mourn him and not move on, hopefully this illustrates that Anakin is more grown-up, more mature.**

**Anakin being a bit snappy in this chapter - he's under a lot of stress, especially when he's got the bad feeling about Jabiim. The next few chapters are really going to test him - Anakin may be more mature but he is still human and he does still have faults. I don't want to make him too perfect as that wouldn't be realistic. Shmi's presence may have helped him but he's still got the faults he has in the films, they're just repressed more because he has learnt that control.**

**Also, the timeline, the Jabiim battle doesn't occur until a year and a half into the war but because it looks like the Dark Horse Comics are now non-canon due to the tv series, then I figured I am at the liberty to move things around. **

**Next chapter: **Jabiim.

**Will be posted next Saturday! **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N) And so we hit the Jabiim arc of which it will be different from the comics, especially the aftermath of that event. I will explain my reasoning at the end of this chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Twenty-one days had passed since they had made their landing on Jabiim. And they were still there, fighting a difficult battle. Weary, tired and dirty, the Jedi that had been dispatched to Jabiim were suffering the effects of war. With each passing day it just got worse.

Twenty-eight Jedi had arrived on Jabiim now just over half still fought. Many had been killed in direct confrontation with the Separatist advancing army. Obi-Wan remained in overall command of the battle with General Leska, General Norcuna and General Sirrus acting as his subordinates.

With every passing day they lost even more troops and Jedi. There were more Padawans now then Masters remaining.

It was not a place either of the Jedi Generals wanted to be but they couldn't leave, not yet.

* * *

Dripping with mud, Ahoska rushed through the rain, twirling her lightsaber in a frenzy as she met the oncoming battle droids and the Nationalist faction. Beside her, her Master fought, always watching her back, making sure that she was alright. Being the apprentice to the Chosen One was an interesting experience. He was a powerful Force user and shared a unique bond with his own Master, which something even Ahsoka could feel when she and her Master meditated together.

She felt a tug of warning and whirled as a nationalist swung towards her, a knife in one hand and a blaster in the other. She kicked out, spinning her lightsaber outwards and striking the blaster in half. Her foot made contact with the man's wrist, jerking the knife out of his hand. With a Force shove she sent the man flying back to the ground, landing heavily in the mud.

"We'll have to retreat!" yelled Anakin, fighting to be heard over the blaster-fire.

"But we can't!" Ahsoka was horrified. She hated the thought of just abandoning this battle. They had already lost so much ground already. "If we keep pushing forward –"

"No! We're overrun; if we stay we will die! It's that simple! There comes a time when you have to decide whether it is worth it to lose ground in order to succeed another day!" retorted Anakin, already beginning to step back, prodding Ahsoka through their bond and ensuring that she did the same.

Gritting her teeth, Ahsoka did as she was told.

* * *

The rain pounded down harder upon them, soaking their clothes, and making the mud beneath their feet turn to slush. Their boots were encased in the stuff, causing their retreat to last longer than it should have done as it was difficult to move with your feet sinking in to the mud. Determined to not leave any man behind, Anakin slowed down his retreat, urging Ahsoka to continue without him, battling away stray blaster bolts from the droids as he waited for the front line Clone troopers to fall back to his position.

Just behind him he saw two older Padawans approach, carrying between them an encased bomb. This was becoming a common factor to get themselves away from trouble. Using the Force to float the device above their heads, Anakin flipped the switch with his mind and then spun the bomb and sent it careening across the field, right into the midst of the advancing enemy formation.

Lightsaber held in one hand and Force-shoving the droids that had got too close to the clones, Anakin continued to step back, and then was thrown to the ground as an explosion rocked the air as the bomb exploded.

"COME ON! FULL RETREAT!" he ordered, climbing to his feet.

With one swipe of his lightsaber he decapitated three battle droids that were bearing down upon him and turned and ran for Shelter.

* * *

Back at Shelter, the base that the Republic forces were using on Jabiim, Obi-Wan listened intently to Anakin's report of their failed attempt to push back against the Separatists.

"The good news is that while you were busy dealing with the Separatist forces General Norcuna reported in with a significant victory for us. We have captured another three defensive positions that the rebels have been using. Your distraction worked long enough for the rest of our troops to surprise them."

Anakin shot Ahsoka a grin. "See that young one, we may have been forced to retreat but it was still a victory."

"A victory we may not be able to hold," replied Obi-Wan solemnly. "We are already receiving intelligence from scouts that they are massing an assault to the west of this base. They're coming for us directly. They take Shelter we will have even bigger problems since it will limit our ability to hold what we already have."

Anakin frowned as he watched the holographic map, his eyes taking in every key position the Republic held as well as calculating the risk they would have to take if they were to prevent the Separatists from overwhelming them at their base. "We could go out and meet them. We're sitting ducks if we stay here. We let them get here we will have a harder time pushing them back."

"I know," Obi-Wan walked around to the other side of the holo-map, pointing to a hill that overlooked the Separatist's gathering army. "If we attack from the ridge we could catch them by surprise but we would need considerable firepower to just make them retreat. I have already decided I will be involved in the ambush. Anakin, I'd like you to accompany me however because of the nature of this battle I'd prefer Ahsoka to remain behind. She'd be much better at defending this base then facing that army."

"What? You can do that!" she responded indignantly.

"I can and I just have," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin may be your Master but I am in overall command of this operation. It is my choice who I decide to send into direct battle or not. This is not a fight you should be a part of."

"But…"

"No." Anakin laid down the law. He had to. "The army they are massing is huge, Ahsoka. We need you as a last defence. In fact I suspect most of the Padawans will be remaining at Shelter…" He looked to Obi-Wan for clarification.

"All those under sixteen, yes," confirmed Obi-Wan. "The more experienced Padawans will be of more use to us then you will be, Ahsoka. War is a dangerous place for a Padawan. You've been permitted to join other battles because it has been judged safer for you to be."

Anakin could tell that Ahsoka wasn't pleased that she was being held back but she'd only been his Padawan for just over a month. She was relatively inexperienced and if this battle was going to be as important as Obi-Wan thought it would be, it would be better if she was left behind.

He could sense her boiling temper but she was trying to hold it back. She reminded him of himself. Over his years as a Padawan he had had plenty of times when his anger had nearly got the better of him and there had been occasions when he had acted too rashly but over time he had come to understand that approaching the situation in a calmer mind made him more effective as a Jedi. His mother had helped him to see that too. Whenever he thought of her he relaxed.

"Look, we'll leave Obi-Wan to plan out the rest of our attack and we'll go and talk," Anakin placed an arm around the young Togrutan's shoulders and led her away. He was beginning to understand what it must have been like for Obi-Wan during the early years of his own mentorship. _Painful for him._

_Of course it was… _came Obi-Wan's predictable response over the bond. _Why do you think I convinced the Council to free your mother?_

Anakin couldn't help laughing out-loud causing Ahsoka to glance at him in confusion.

"Nothing to worry about, young one," he said, clapping her on the back and leading her out of the command centre and towards the small room they shared.

* * *

Meditation was always something Anakin had enjoyed, though it had to be said that upon starting his Jedi training he had hated it, dreading his sessions with his Master, feeling it was a waste of time when he felt he should be doing _something_. As Obi-Wan had once commented, he was 'always on the move' however his mother's presence in his life had helped to soothe him and he had relaxed and started to find a new appreciation for meditation.

The techniques that Obi-Wan and Anakin had applied through their joint meditation had enabled them both to come to a greater understanding of one another. It had got to the point where they could share memories… Anakin recalled Obi-Wan witnessing one of the worst days of his life as a slave: it had been through Obi-Wan's effort to help him come to terms with that incident that Anakin could now forgive his former owner. He had learned to let go of his past.

He hoped to share the same type of bond that he had with Obi-Wan to happen with Ahsoka. Still in the very early stages, they were just getting the feel of one another.

They couldn't communicate over the bond yet – that would take years of practice to enhance – but they could send feelings.

Confusion settled into Ahsoka's presence as Anakin felt himself dwell upon the war – and his vision: the vision which he had decided not to tell Obi-Wan about. Throughout the twenty-one days on Jabiim, Anakin had continued dreaming of Obi-Wan's death, and he had searched for the circumstances of how it would happen, but his vision wasn't being clear enough for him to work out the details of when it would happen: he just knew that at some point it would.

Sliding out of his meditation and opening his eyes he found Ahsoka staring him with horror in her eyes. She knew.

"Does he know?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "No. I can't tell him, Ahsoka."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." He wasn't going to get into this here. It was his problem to solve it. He wasn't a Padawan anymore.

"But…" she hesitated when she saw him glaring at her. "Ok, ok… I just think he should know… you're awfully tensed up."

"Am I really?" he asked sarcastically. "Well, why don't you try to be calm when you know something bad is going to happen to the man that practically raised you?"

_Anakin? _

Ah, of course, Obi-Wan would sense his frustration through their bond. He'd managed to keep his worry for him shut away so that his friend wouldn't detect anything wrong.

_I'm fine. Just a little argument with Ahsoka. _

_Really? Your frustration and anger about something is bouncing off against my shields. _

Anakin sighed and calmed himself. _Is that better? _

_Much. We'll be departing soon, if you care to join us. _

_I'll be there, _he promised. Turning his attention back to Ahsoka he said: "Sorry, I shouldn't have got snippy over that. I know what I'm doing so please just trust me. I can save him if I've got his back all the time. Why do you think I'd prefer him to not be out in the field? Haven't you noticed he's seen little field action since we got here?"

"Considering the amount of Jedi Generals that were dispatched here I'm not surprised Master Kenobi co-ordinated things from behind. Losing the overall General would be bad for us," Ahsoka reasoned. "And you haven't told him because you've managed to keep him out of harm's way until now."

"Yes. And this time I'm going to be there when he is out on the field and if anything is to happen to him I will stop it. You know the strength of our bond – it is uncommon among Jedi. The Force is giving me these dreams for a reason."

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Then… then I guess I can rely on you, Master."

The trust between them was still building and Anakin could understand where his Padawan was coming from.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Just look after yourself. We'll have this battle done in no time."

* * *

They had been led into a trap.

Their communications were blocked and there was no way they were able to contact Shelter of the impending army that was closing down upon them.

It was possible that the base had already been taken.

Ahsoka was still alive, Anakin knew that.

But they fought, trying to make headway back to Shelter to help out the Padawans and the troops stationed there.

Pulling on copious amounts of Force energy, Anakin and Obi-Wan sprinted ahead of the other Jedi on the field, intent on lending their support to the Padawans. Behind them charged the Clones that could be spared while the other Jedi Generals attempted to hold back the enemy they were engaging.

Lightsabers whirling in a mess of colours, they moved their way through the army besieging Shelter Base, cutting down droids and leaping over their lines.

It was then that Anakin saw the surviving Padawans battling away, Ahsoka among them, completely drenched in mud and looking utterly exhausted.

"Ahsoka!" yelled Anakin. "Get back inside!"

"We can't!" she answered back. "We jammed the doors so that the Separatists can't enter!"

"Well, that's smart!" he replied, twisting his blade in an arc to battle of a dozen bolts that shot in his direction.

Obi-Wan was to his side, his blade moving so fast that it was almost impossible to see what he would deflect next.

Merging with the Force, Anakin gave himself over to it, letting it control his actions, and then in the midst of the battle it happened…

_The explosion… _

The one he had been dreading.

It was coming.

An AT-AT vehicle was coming up behind the rebel force, one of the newer models that had barely been field tested before being deployed. Manned by several clones it was considered to be one of the best Walkers the Republic had.

As if in slow motion, Anakin saw as the AT-AT exploded. The Jabiimi rebels had somehow got to it.

He saw Obi-Wan leap forward, ordering him to stay with the Padawans and that he would deal with the wreckage, and see if there were any more survivors. Dimly in the Force, Anakin could sense there were but they were badly injured.

The Force was whirling at him, like a red siren in his chest and he knew that if he didn't act now to save Obi-Wan, his Master would die.

"Ahsoka! Stay here!"

"But-!"

"JUST DO IT!" he ordered. "I'm going to save Obi-Wan." He saw understanding flash across her face and he launched himself forward into the droid army, following in Obi-Wan's wake as he made his way ever closer towards the downed AT-AT.

"I won't let it happen! He won't die!" Anakin yelled in frustration.

Desperation clung to him as he found himself surrounded by battle droids and rebels preventing his progress towards his Master's position who had already Force-leapt into the downed AT-AT. With only one option left to him, and his heart beating fast in his chest, Anakin yelled along the bond, hoping that Obi-Wan would react in time.

* * *

Jumping into the burning wreckage, Obi-Wan held his blade high, shining its light forwards towards where two clones lay groaning, half of their bodies covered with shrapnel. He made to move forward but a mental assault from Anakin caused him to falter. So loud and uncalled for…

_OBI-WAN GET OUT OF THERE! _He heard Anakin yell along their bond.

_Ana- _he started…

…but it was too late.

Everything exploded around him.

He was dimly aware of leaping for the opening he had just came through but something ripped into his body and he felt intense pain burning its way through him.

Shards of metal pierced his flesh, and he barely registered something tugging at him, before blackness descended.

* * *

Agony ripped through the bond. It was so new that the pain overwhelmed her and Ahsoka collapsed to her knees. Dimly aware of her surroundings she saw her Master fighting wildly, his lightsaber thrashing from side to side, taking down enemy after enemy.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Ahsoka? Can you hear me? Are you ok?"

She turned her gaze towards the Padawan that had helped her. Cary. That was it, wasn't it? "My Master… he's hurt…" she swallowed. There was such pain and anger pulsing over the bond that it hurt her. She swallowed, climbing to her feet, resolved to carry on fighting. "I have to help…"

Numbly she stumbled forward; blade activated and drew upon the Force, launching herself into battle, with Cary at her side.

A part of her understood why the bond between her and Anakin was so dark and why it hurt. He had lost Obi-Wan… he had failed… his vision had come true. He was suffering the effects of his bond breaking… the last vestiges of Obi-Wan fading away. The newness of her bond with Anakin was still so raw that any mental trauma that affected him hurt her too.

A powerful Force shove echoed ahead of her and droids and Jabiimi Nationalist faction went flying in all directions. She knew it was Anakin, drawing upon his power. And then he was running towards the AT-AT that had exploded a second time, taking Obi-Wan's life with it.

She saw around her that Anakin's Force-shove had caused the advancing enemy to begin retreating and she forget about defending and rushed after her Master, pounding her legs as fast as she could.

"Master!" she yelled, reaching Anakin's position, grabbing him by the arm. She tried to steer him away from the wreckage. He'd find nothing. She'd seen enough explosions like this to know that Obi-Wan's death had been swift. Burned alive, there would be nothing left of him, perhaps apart from a charred bone or two.

"No… I have to…" Anakin weakly fought, his anger dissipating. "He can't be dead… he can't be…"

And then he collapsed into the mud, the agony that had ripped through him at the shattering of his and Obi-Wan's bond overwhelmed him.

Ahsoka stood there, tears trailing down her cheeks, and turned to defend her position, waiting for a clear route so that she could return to Shelter with her Master.

* * *

His head throbbed in pain as he woke to find himself lying in a hastily made-tent on a blanket that had been spread out on the uneven ground.

"Obi-Wan?" he slurred.

"Master!" Ahsoka was there.

Blinking wearily as his tried to collect his thoughts, Anakin shifted himself to his elbows and looked around. "What happened?" He felt numb, something was amiss… but what?

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Your bond broke… I'm sorry…"

Anakin's breath hitched in his throat. _No… _Reaching into the Force he searched for his connection with Obi-Wan but couldn't find it… "No…" Desperation sunk into him. "He can't be dead." Searching deeper into the Force he sought for any hint of his bond with Obi-Wan – it had to be there.

But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find an active bond, he could no longer feel his Master's presence through the Force. But… He could sense something…

And then…

There it was.

The bond.

But it was dormant in his head. Silent. But not broken. Not shattered into tiny little pieces like it was supposed to be.

If Obi-Wan was dead it would have snapped. Yet it was still there! Hope coursed through him. "He's alive!" he burst out.

Ahsoka knelt down next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get the healer. They need to know you are awake…"

"You think I'm insane don't you?" he accused.

"No!" she looked shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"Then why don't you believe me?" he asked.

She swallowed. "Because no one could have survived that explosion… There's nothing left… we've searched – I searched for hours for him! There was nothing left!" Tears were simmering in her eyes.

Anakin took in a deep breath. "I know he's alive because the bond is still there. It's not active but it's not broken either. When a Master dies the bond shatters completely. You can't feel it anymore. It's mute… I know it sounds crazy but Obi-Wan and I do not have a normal bond!" He got to his feet, swaying. "I have to find him!"

Ahsoka grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. "You can't!"

He whirled on her. "Why not? You're not the Master here! This is Obi-Wan we are talking about!"

She stared hesitantly up at him. "Because Shelter has been overrun. You've been unconscious for a day. We tried to stop them but they came back at us with so big an army and… General Leska ordered us to retreat…"

"What?" he paled. "What about General Norcuna? What happened to him? After Obi-Wan he's second-in-command."

"He died. Killed by the leader of the Jabiimi Nationalists. He held up his head with his lekku for us all to see…"

"No…" His eyes widened as the implications struck. "We _lost two Generals_?"

She nodded.

"Other Knights too… We're in full retreat, Master. You can't go back and search for Master Kenobi. You'll be killed."

Anakin sagged, numbness trailing all over his body. "Do the Council know?"

"They do. I told them."

He was shaking, he just couldn't believe it… He'd failed. He'd had forewarning and yet despite his efforts, Obi-Wan had still suffered.

_Maybe if I'd told him… Why did I try to keep it from him? If he'd known he might not have risked himself… _

He was living with the guilt that he could have saved his Master. _No, don't think like that. He's not dead. He can't be… the bond isn't broken. _

Someone was tapping him on the arm, gently shaking him and he opened his eyes to find one of the medical-trained Jedi kneeling beside him. "Skywalker, you are in shock. You need to rest. Your mind is still healing from the trauma you have suffered."

"No!" he shook his head vehemently. "I'm fine. You need me on the field. I can manage."

The healer released his arm and stepped back. "Your Force aura tells me otherwise."

"Even so, I'm needed. I need to be strong and I need to focus on winning this battle." _So that I can truly determine what has happened to Obi-Wan. If he was dead the bond wouldn't be intact… _

It was the only hope that he could hang onto, to believe that his former Master was still alive.

* * *

They were having their evening meal when the door chime rung.

Shmi glanced at her husband. "Who could that possibly be?"

Patting her hand, Darec rose from the table. "I'll go."

He returned a few minutes later with Yoda and Mace Windu in tow.

Seeing them standing there in their dining hall, there was only one conceivable reason for them to be there, and she knew without a doubt what had happened. Her bad feeling that she'd never see Obi-Wan again…

"It's Obi-Wan isn't it?" she asked. She was dimly aware of Darec removing Kia from the room: she didn't need to hear this, she was too young.

"Word we have received from Jabiim, that perished he has," Yoda said, his ears flattening.

Despite the food still on her plate, Shmi didn't want it anymore and pushed it away. She couldn't believe it. "How?"

"Killed in an explosion," replied Windu solemnly. "We are telling you before his death is reported on the news. The Chancellor's Office will be releasing a statement shortly. Obi-Wan isn't the only Jedi who has perished on Jabiim… There have been others too, the Jedi have lost many brave souls this past week."

If she was standing she was sure she'd have collapsed. "And my son?"

"Alive he is," Yoda answered. "Fighting he and his Padawan are. Cannot say can we when he will return. Lie to you, we cannot. Dire the situation on Jabiim is."

_Oh Ani… What is it like for him? _She didn't want to know what he was going through.

She felt Darec walk up beside her and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving his support.

"He was a good man," her husband said. "I haven't got to know Obi-Wan as well as Anakin but … I am saddened to hear of his death. He will be missed by us all."

Shmi blinked away tears. She'd always been fond of her son's Master. He'd freed her; reunited her with her son, made it possible for her to see him grow up. He was a kind man and he was a part of her family. He was like a brother to Anakin, and an Uncle to Kia… but what was he to her? She swallowed trying to figure out how much he meant to her.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered. "Obi-Wan was my saviour and I never really told him how much it meant to me that he petitioned to have me freed… He's done so much for me…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "And now he's gone."

She pulled Darec into a hug and let the tears flow. She was dimly aware of the two Jedi Masters departing, understanding that she needed Darec now and time to come to terms with the death of a loved one. She dreaded to think of how Anakin was feeling, and she hugged Darec tightly.

* * *

Day forty-three of the Jabiim assault.

Weeks had passed since they had fled Shelter. Three weeks since Obi-Wan had been killed. The situation on Jabiim had just got worse. The ferocity of the pursuit and of the fighting meant that Anakin had no time to dwell on the possibility that his Master was alive. He hadn't had a chance to explore the silent bond.

The capture of Shelter had given the Jabiim Nationalists what they needed: a better defensive against the Republic's forces.

No matter how hard they tried to fight back and gain some ground, they were always defeated. The deaths of both Obi-Wan and Norcuna had left the task force reeling. Of the twenty-eight Jedi that had been dispatched to Jabiim only six Padawans remained; their Masters having been killed in battle.

Anakin had become overall commander of the entire skirmish, directing the troops as best he could, but no matter how hard he tried, he failed.

About six days before, Anakin had received a request from the Chancellor to evacuate his troops from the planet and that the Republic was sending transports to get them out of there. Not liking his orders one bit, Anakin had refused to stand down and wait for evacuation while the Padawans fought on the front lines.

Taking a stand would ultimately lead to death but Anakin had a responsibility for all the Padawans present and he intended to make sure they lived.

Despite his efforts, they all died, one by one, slain in battle against a formidable opponent that was intent on crushing them to the last man.

Rain and mud made conditions unbearable and they were overwhelmed.

Anakin and Ahsoka were the only survivors of that terrible battle, knowing they had abandoned a planet to a worse fate.

And now they were on their way home, having reached the last evacuating transport in time before it had departed the planet.

* * *

It was while in hyperspace that Anakin retreated to a small cabin. The last few weeks on Jabiim had been so intense that any sleep he got he'd been instantly out. His resolve that Obi-Wan was still alive strengthened him and it kept him calm. He was sure that if the bond had snapped he wouldn't have been able to do so.

Taking a quick sani-steam, Anakin threw on a pair of clean trousers and tunic and settled onto the floor, crossing his legs and holding his hands out, palms up, just as Obi-Wan had instructed him long ago. He felt the Force flow through and around him as he sunk into its current.

He began to examine the bonds he had. Three were active, the fourth was not. Anakin's attachment to his mother had formed a bond which enabled him to sense whether she was in danger – they couldn't communicate with one another and she was unaware of it linking them together but that one remained strong. Moving to the two newer bonds that were forming: the first with Padmé that was slowly forming, he couldn't sense her yet since they had spent so little time together but it was there. The second bond belonged to Ahsoka: their training bond. It had grown in strength during their time on Jabiim as they had learnt to trust one another and to look out for each other. He probed gently along it and found Ahsoka at rest. Good, she needed it.

Withdrawing from that connection he reached out and sensed the bond that linked him with Obi-Wan. Silence. Anakin had never experienced a bond breaking or what it would feel like but during one of his meditation exercises with Obi-Wan, he had sensed the broken bond that Obi-Wan still had with his dead Master: the fragments scattered in his mind, no longer painful for him but still a part of him. He didn't feel that with his bond with Obi-Wan.

_But why is it silent? Why can't I sense him? _

Feeling along the silent bond, Anakin immersed himself further into the Force, scratching along the surface and then digging deeper into their connection. He felt darkness close in on around him, he could sense that his body was shaking with the effort as he pushed himself further into the darkness that seemed to be clouding over the bond… something that he wouldn't be able to sense normally, but only doing so because he had sunk so deep into the Force's current that he was forcing himself through whatever was stopping the bond from being active.

He knew without a doubt that his Master must have fallen into the wrong hands and it was that that was keeping him from sensing him.

Eyes closed he continued to press against the darkness, determined to break through.

And then…

…

_ANAKIN! IT HURTS!_

Surprised, his eyes flew open and in his shock he tumbled from his meditation position onto his back. Numb with shock his mind took a while to process what he had felt.

_I heard him… _

He had.

Obi-Wan was alive.

And he was in pain.

Terrible pain.

_Oh god. _

All he'd heard was Obi-Wan's voice, very faint but yelling for him… _Probably trying to break through whatever is holding him back… _

"I only managed to do it because I forced myself through…" he whispered aloud. _And if Obi-Wan's connection to the Force is being suppressed… which is likely… he won't even be aware that I reached him. He's still in the Force but can't touch it himself… _

Shaking, Anakin got slowly to his feet.

Resolve flooded him as he understood the implications of what he had realised. Somewhere, someone was holding his Master, and he was suffering. Torture.

"I will find you, Obi-Wan," he promised.

It was a vow he intended to keep.

* * *

Far away in the outer rim, away from the war that plagued the galaxy was a planet, unknown to the Republic at large. Once a planet ruled by warlords who devastated people's lives, now controlled by a Sith Acolyte, Asajj Ventress.

It was here in her castle that Obi-Wan Kenobi was a prisoner.

Ventress had saved his life on Jabiim, clutching hold of him in the Force as the AT-AT had exploded, pulling him free. He hadn't even known she was on-world. During the course of the war, he and Ventress had locked sabers more than once, as had Anakin, and the two had gained her as an enemy.

Misfortune had been with him that day on Jabiim.

He had fallen into the hands of someone who had vowed the last time he had met her to kill him. But for some bizarre reason she had saved his life and healed his injuries. The only thing he lacked was connection to the Force. It was still there but so very faint that he couldn't keep a hold upon it. Ventress was probably blocking him – she was a powerful dark side user and he knew it was unwise to underestimate her.

He had a vague memory of briefly waking in the mud and burning rain, Ventress leaning over him, holding his face in her cold and pale hands.

"My dear Obi-Wan…" she had said, "you are mine now."

Beyond that he couldn't remember the journey to his prison.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he had woken in the darkness. He could barely see his surroundings but knew he was in small cell, that felt permeated by the dark side, and he was hanging by his wrists with chains attached to the ceiling. His shoulders were strained and they ached, suggesting that he'd been in this position a long time already.

Even though he could barely touch the Force, he tried to search for his and Anakin's bond. It had always been an unusual connection they shared… just maybe he could reach him… but he couldn't. The bond was saturated in darkness, supressing it. He couldn't reach Anakin…

His body ached and he tried to assess what injuries he had acquired though it was difficult because Ventress had clearly ensured that he would be healed. It confused him as to why she would.

_Better not dwell on it. Think of a way out of here. _

He tried to move his arms but pain spread like fire through his back. _Bad idea, Kenobi. _

Feeling like this would not help his situation. He was certain that he wouldn't remain this healthy during his time here. Ventress must have captured him for a reason and the ominous feeling that rose in his stomach only told him that he had guessed correctly that he was here for a very unpleasant time.

"You are correct about that, Jedi…"

He started.

He hadn't even noticed the door opening. His captor's slippery presence pressed against his.

Turning his head, he focused his eyes in the dim light.

Asajj Ventress stood in front of him, hands on her hips, lips curled up in a nasty smile, watching him.

"Ventress."

"Your manners are deplorable," she baited, moving forward.

"Really? I thought they are perfectly adequate," he responded lightly.

She laughed a cold cruel laugh. "You will learn."

"Learn what?" he asked. He knew this meeting wouldn't end well.

A hand lashed out grabbing his chin and pulling his head forward, causing pain in his shoulders. He made no noise; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He would be strong. "You will find out, Obi-Wan…" she grinned. "You are mine now. No one is coming for you. You are dead to the Jedi. Admit you are weak and maybe your time here won't be as painful."

Obi-Wan had already decided he wouldn't give in no matter what. "I will _never _admit to _anything_!" he snarled.

"Then you will suffer until you do," she promised. A dagger was suddenly in her hand.

He swallowed, bracing himself for the pain about to come. Even as it started, he couldn't help but feel that there was more to her decision to keep him alive then she had said.

And then the pain began and he was lost.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who has left comments and who has been reading this story! **

**Ok, those of you familiar with the Jabiim arc and the aftermath of it well this story isn't following it exactly. I no longer own the comics so most of my research has been done using Wookiepedia otherwise I'd go into a lot more detail then I have done in this chapter so it is probably rushed. I do intend to go into more details of Jabiim in flashbacks but I wanted to get the main events out of the way and to not dwell too much on Jabiim. **

**First of all, Anakin deciding not to tell Obi-Wan about his vision. Anakin isn't perfect and now he's a Knight he is going to be thinking he won't need to confer with Obi-Wan all the time so he decides that he can handle it alone. Big mistake as you all saw. Obi-Wan does suspect something though. Inevitably this is about Anakin learning that he still needs advice and help even though he has his own apprentice now. He thinks he can deal with things but he pays the price for it when he misjudges. **

**In the original comics Anakin does know Obi-Wan is still alive but he can't sense him - this is something I've changed but there are limitations to that so its not going to be that easy for Anakin to find him. In this story I've made an effort to give Anakin and Obi-Wan quite a strong bond and Anakin is meant to be the Chosen One, to achieve impossible things and I think if he had the motivation and the patience he'd be able to sense Obi-Wan, which is why I've gone this route. It doesn't mean however that Anakin is going to get back to Coruscant and be able to trace him - it won't be as simple as that. **

**Shmi's reaction to Obi-Wan's death - well they are close and its understandable. He is family to her. Him being a 'saviour' to her - he was the one who initiated her freedom. And he will always have a special place in her heart because of it. **

**Obi-Wan and Ventress - where to begin? I'm ignoring their history in The Clone Wars tv series, the only thing I'm using from that show at all is Ahsoka and the 'my dear' bit that Obi-Wan and Ventress frequently refer to one another with, so the Ventress you'll hear about is the one that Anakin and Obi-Wan encountered in the comics published prior to the release of ROTS. I do know prior to the Jabiim arc that both had encountered her before several times - again I no longer own those comics but thankfully they are being re-released in a few weeks time and I'm buying them so I'll be able to have the source material for their history instead of using Wookiepedia. Originally, Obi-Wan is imprisoned with a Clone Trooper called Alpha, I've chosen to ignore that. But Ventress is a sly one and she will find a way to get to Obi-Wan - he's not going to get out of this perfectly fine - that's if he does of course! Ventress does have more of a reason as to why she has an interest in Obi-Wan but I won't go into that here as it will be covered in the following chapters. **

**I think I have covered everything - I'm happy to answer any questions you may have so please do not hesitate to ask! **

**Next chapter: ****_Anakin deals with the aftermath of Jabiim. He's not happy._**

**I'm still writing the next chapter but it should be finished for next Saturday, so look for an update then! **

**the-writer1988**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N) Yeah, I'm just completely trashing the original Jabiim arc and changing a lot of it. This will become apparent over this chapter and the next couple. My brain decided to run away from me and not follow my original plan...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The sight of a familiar face awaiting him sparked a memory in his mind, one that he hadn't thought of for years, as he descended the ramp from the space-ship into the hanger of the Jedi Temple.

"_Obi-Wan! You're back!" Nearly ten years old, Anakin had greeted his Master with enthusiasm unbecoming of a Jedi. He latched onto the man, hugging him. "You're staying, right?" he had asked eagerly._

That had been a common reaction for Anakin to do during his first year at the Temple. He'd become attached to Obi-Wan in many ways, and he'd greeted him whenever he could when he returned to the Temple. He'd always made a scene, rushing up to him and being so not like a Jedi. That had been one of his fall-backs in his first year at the Temple… but with his mother's presence he'd calmed down, become much more reserved. He'd always had it in him, but he hadn't wanted to work at it. His mother had given him purpose.

And now she stood waiting for him to arrive home, in the same spot he used to stand when he waited for Obi-Wan.

_Obi-Wan… _

Torment tore through him. He hadn't slept since he had felt Obi-Wan _screaming _for him through the Force. He hadn't even told Ahsoka, she was still sceptical over his survival. He couldn't blame her; their bond was still so new. How could he even get her to understand that he knew that somewhere in the galaxy his former Master was suffering?

No, he'd have to talk to the Jedi Council first. They'd know what to do.

He moved down the ramp and his mother rushed at him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Oh Ani, I heard! They told me," she whispered.

He returned the hug. His mother could always keep him calm. He couldn't tell her about his certainty that Obi-Wan was alive – not yet, not until he knew for sure. Despite his surety that Obi-Wan still lived, there was still the matter of _how _he could have survived that explosion, especially if he had still been inside when it blew. Clone troopers and Jabiimi rebels fighting in the vicinity of the AT-AT had been killed or suffered terrible wounds – how could it be possible that his Master could survive that? Perhaps what he had heard was the last thoughts Obi-Wan had sent over the bond before his life perished and it was still echoing over the bond?

_No, I know he is alive. The bond isn't broken. _

He struggled to speak but managed: "I miss him." Because he did. Obi-Wan had raised him since he was nine years old, he was family. Anakin had always assumed they'd be Knights and even Master's together (before he had decided he'd leave the Jedi Order for Padmé), but now that future was not meant to be if he didn't uncover the truth of Obi-Wan's fate. "Does Kia know?" His little sister adored her 'Uncle Obi'.

Shmi shook her head. "No. Darec and I thought it best not to tell her. We keep her away from the news… but it is difficult to keep up the optimism when she asks how you are doing each day. When we found out about Obi-Wan's death, I knew it would make that task even more difficult. Thinking about him dying in such a horrible way…"

Anakin felt tears welling in his eyes and he fought to contain them. He couldn't cry here, not in the Jedi Temple. "I… I saw it happen. I was trying to get to him, to save him because I sensed something was going to happen but I failed him. I couldn't save him in time." He felt his lips wobbling. He hadn't let himself lose control like this in years. "It became an inferno… he was still inside when it happened."

"Oh, Anakin…"

Ahsoka was staying away, directing the Clone troopers to their duties as Anakin reunited with his mother.

"You don't understand, mum, I knew the explosion was going to happen." He'd never told her about his vision, only Ahsoka had been aware of the impending danger.

"Ani?" she questioned, pulling him further away from the bustle of activity of the Jedi hanger. The Clone Troopers were signing off duty if they were not required elsewhere and were boarding other transports to take them to their barracks. Shmi led him further into the hanger and into a small alcove at the side of the hanger.

"Just after we left Coruscant I had a vision… a vision of the future…" he swallowed. God this was hard. "I saw him die and I thought I could stop it from happening. I made the mistake of not telling him of the danger." He hung his head because it was that decision to not enlighten Obi-Wan of his vision that had led to the explosion still happening. "I thought I could save him… Why didn't I see that warning him was the best course of action?"

"Because you are a Knight. You no longer have to confide in a Master if you believe you do not need to. You've always been independent, Ani, and you've always wanted to do things your own way. You've adapted for your training but for the first time in your life you are free to make your own decisions," Shmi answered carefully. "Everyone always makes mistakes…"

Anakin sniffed. "There are some mistakes that one should not make. And… and Obi-Wan is dead because I thought I could handle this."

"Ani, no matter what you regret of the decision you made, Obi-Wan was always proud of you. And so am I."

But Anakin couldn't help but wonder if Obi-Wan had known the truth if he wouldn't have taken such a reckless risk? _If he is really alive, will he ever forgive me for playing with his life in such a way?_

* * *

After reporting to the Jedi Council, and submitting his report to them, Anakin dismissed Ahsoka and ordered her to have some rest. Knowing that he needed to investigate his feelings with at least one Council Master, Anakin waited outside the chambers for the session to finish, staying aware despite sinking into the Force to explore the darkness that clouded the bond.

He opened his eyes when he realised that other members were leaving the Council and stood to his feet, waiting for Master Yoda, who walked out of the chamber, leaning heavily on his stick for support.

"Master Yoda," Anakin bowed before the Grand Master.

"Young Skywalker? Wish to speak to me, you do?"

Anakin nodded. "I do. This isn't something I wanted the Council to be aware of. I think perhaps you can help me."

"Come to my quarters you will, discuss with me what troubles you." Yoda set off at a slow pace, Anakin following carefully behind, mulling over what he was going to say. Would Master Yoda give credence to his feelings? He hoped he wouldn't dismiss them out of place.

Yoda's quarters were small, and the only possession that the ancient master had was his cooking pot. Compared to Anakin's and Ahsoka's quarters it was spacious!

Settling himself onto one of the two meditation mats, Anakin sent a wave of Force energy washing over hi, to calm his beating heart.

"What help can I be?" the ancient Master enquired once he had sat down.

Anakin bowed his head. "Master. I know in my report I said otherwise but I wanted to talk to you about this first… Obi-Wan is still alive. Our bond isn't broken. It's just silent. And there appears to be some darkness masking it, stopping me from sensing him. I meditated and reached for our bond and I pushed against the darkness and I heard him… I think he's still alive."

"Hmm, perhaps heard his last moments you did," suggested Yoda.

Anakin shook his head. "I can't believe that. When the AT-AT exploded I did feel pain but the bond didn't snap… It's still in my mind. I've felt the remnants of Master Obi-Wan's bond with his former Master and it was broken, sharp edges to it – a violent shredding of it but that's not what has happened to our bond. There are no sharp edges to it."

"Allow me to enter your mind to examine your bond will you?" Yoda enquired. "Ascertain the truth I may be able to do."

"If it helps…" answered Anakin. "I hate the idea of him suffering if he still lives because in a way it would be my fault that he is."

"Attachment you have to your former Master. Allowed you we have an attachment to your mother but too many attachments can cause conflict. Conflict of emotions very dangerous it is," pointed out Yoda. "Aware of his fate before it happened were you?"

Clearly the wise Master had sensed Anakin had been hiding something. There was no point in denying it. Why try to hide his failures? How could he improve upon them if he didn't admit to them in the first place? How could he seek to teach Ahsoka well if he did not admit to his own shortcomings?

"En-route to Jabiim I had a vision of Obi-Wan being killed in an explosion. I never told him, I thought I could save him if I kept an eye out on him. He mostly stayed in the base directing operations from there but the one time he was out of the base…" he swallowed. It was his fault that Obi-Wan hadn't had forewarning of the fate that had awaited him. "My vision happened as exactly as I saw it. When I realised that I had failed to prevent it, I chased after him… I was too late. I managed to warn him before it went up in flames. My failure to tell him has cost me the man that has become a father to me. And if there is any hope he is still alive I have to know, so I don't carry on wondering what I could have done to save him."

Yoda closed his eyes. "Lower your shields you must if I am to examine your bond."

"Yes Master," Anakin murmured and obediently lowered his shields. He guided the elder in his mind, seeking the dormant bond. Finding the silence, Anakin purged himself into it, the light that was Master Yoda followed him, pausing to examine the bond before moving on and repeating the same exercise.

_Obi-Wan's and I bond goes deeper than what you see on the surface,_ explained Anakin. _If I lead you into the very essence of it you will discover what I did. _

_Dangerous it is to completely immerse yourself in one bond. Lose yourself you can. _

Anakin hadn't known that. Even if he had of done he doubted it would have stopped him from exploring their connection. Pausing to allow Yoda to link his Force signature with his, Anakin led him further into the very essence of the bond, and then he found himself pressed up against the darkness clouding the bond, that was projecting the silence onto the surface of it.

Pressing harder, Anakin plunged deeper.

_Careful, young Skywalker… _

Choosing to ignore Yoda, he continued to press forward, fighting his way through the overwhelming darkness.

And then just like before words reached him. A voice. Yelling through the bond.

He flinched as it reverberated across the bond.

_ANAKIN! PLEASE HELP ME! _

And just for a second an image flashed into his mind's eye, of a cell, a dark and dreary cell. A man was chained in the centre of the room by his wrists; his whole body was covered in cuts and bruises and he was smothered in running blood, pouring from freshly made wounds. There was a woman's laughter echoing…

And then Yoda pulled him out of the bond, dragging him back through the darkness and back into reality.

Anakin lay panting on the mat in Master Yoda's quarters, his eyes wide and glistening with tears. "Oh god, Obi-Wan…" He looked beseechingly at the Grand Master. "You can't tell me that is not real. It has to be." _Obi-Wan…_

Yoda was silent for a long while, his eyes closed as he seemed to consider what Anakin had shown him, and what he too had felt through the Force. After what seemed like hours but was really only minutes, Yoda spoke in his gravelly voice. "What you saw, real it was. Correct you are that the bond remains intact but blocked it is. Dangerous it is for you to explore the bond any further. Stay away from it, you must."

"But… but…" Anakin was shocked. "What about Master Obi-Wan?"

"Hmmm, trace him we cannot."

"I have to find him!" Anakin retorted, sitting up straight, pleading. "We can't leave him there!"

"Love him like a father you do… Understand this I do… but needed on the front line you are."

Shaking his head, Anakin made a stand. "No, I can't carry on fighting knowing that Obi-Wan is alive and being treated _horribly_!" He was almost shouting. The loss of his Master had dearly affected him. For so long he had lived with the hope that he still lived but to be told he couldn't go and help him was like a bullet to the heart. Was Yoda really that heartless?

"A duty to the Republic you have. Forget Obi-Wan I will not. Send a team I will to search for him, to espionage on the Separatists if they can, discover his whereabouts they may do. An inspirational General you are, needed you are. Keep you informed you will be. Concerned the Separatists will be if they learn you are not directly leading our clone army."

"I don't care!" Anakin spat. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He knew better.

"Killed Obi-Wan may be if the Separatists learn that we know of his survival. If on a solo mission you go, endanger his life you may," Yoda pointed out.

It was a reasonable argument and one that Anakin couldn't find fault against. He struggled with the notion that he had to leave Obi-Wan's fate in the hands of someone else while he had to pretend that everything was alright and to lead troops into battle, whilst knowing that out there somewhere his Master – _no, my brother - _was suffering. He sagged, understanding dawning on him. At least Yoda hadn't dismissed Obi-Wan's survival, at least he was going to do something about it.

"If… if you find him," began Anakin, taking his last chance, "I want to be a part of the rescue mission. He'll need me. If he's badly hurt… we help each other in a lot of ways… probably more then you know… And I owe him. I led him into this mess by not being honest with him. I should be there to see the results of my wrong decision."

The other Master stayed silent contemplating his request, silently probing the aura around the young man, searching for any signs of cracks. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. "Kept informed you shall be."

It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either, and at this present time that was all Anakin could hope for.

* * *

Before going to his mother's apartment, Anakin decided to visit Padmé. He took his speeder from the Jedi Temple, taking it along a route that led away from Padmé's apartment before circling back and coming at it from an entirely different direction. He parked his speeder outside her balcony and climbed onto it, walking quickly into the apartment. The measure was taken to preserve his connection with Senator Amidala, a security measure they wished they could dispense with but while Anakin continued his life as a Jedi they would have to keep their visits a secret.

Padmé was there waiting for him, sitting on a sofa, watching for the curtains to flit back and forth announcing his arrival. As soon as she saw him, she ran to him, her arms wrapping around him tightly in a hug, pulling him close.

"I heard! Chancellor Palpatine announced it a few weeks ago. Oh, Ani…"

Anakin sat numbly down on the sofa, Padmé settling down next to him. Could he tell her the truth that Obi-Wan was alive but he wasn't allowed to search for him? Was it fair to burden her with that?

"Ani?" she asked again.

He blinked and decided to trust her. If he was going to marry her they had to trust one another. "He's alive. Obi-Wan's alive. He's being held somewhere. I don't know where…" And that was the most hurtful thing of all. Not being able to trace his Master through the bond. It was a miracle he was able to punch his way through the cloudiness obscuring it to even discover he still lived. The Separatists clearly didn't want them learning of his survival.

"How do you know?"

"Our bond," answered Anakin. "It's not broken. It's obscured but if I sink deep enough into it, I can just sense him."

"Does the Council know?"

Anakin shook his head. "Only Master Yoda but I'm not allowed to go look for him." He hung his head, clenching his fists as frustration bore through him. "I know he's suffering, Padmé, and I'm not allowed to save him. I wouldn't even know where to start looking but that's not the point! Yoda… Master Yoda said he will send others to trace him, but he said I'm needed in the war. I have no choice."

His voice sounded broken and confused. Padmé shuffled closer and pulled him down so that his head was resting on her shoulder.

"It's not fair…" he whispered against her shoulder, spluttering into her clothes.

Padmé swallowed. "I know."

"I hope they find him," he continued. "Because when they do I will be ready. I won't let him suffer needlessly while lesser Knights try to rescue him. It's my job and it is my responsibility." He didn't care that he sounded selfish but Obi-Wan needed him, and he wasn't going to throw away the family bond he had with him for the sake of his Jedi duties.

For now he would do what Yoda wanted because that would be what Obi-Wan would expect of him but when the time came, Anakin Skywalker intended to be there for his Master. _I will be there to save you, Master. I promise._

* * *

He found it difficult to explain to Kia about why her 'Uncle' was not visiting now that her brother was home. With Yoda backing his belief that Obi-Wan was still alive, Anakin had decided to tell his mother the truth and informed her that he still lived but he was a prisoner of the Separatists. In that event, both of Kia's parents had agreed that it was better for Kia not to know of the real fate of Obi-Wan, simply because she was too young to know. They were trying to shield her from the war as much as possible.

Later when Kia had gone to bed, Anakin sat with his mother and step-father talking, trying to ignore the harsh reality of what was going on in the galaxy. Yet Anakin's heart wasn't in it – he wanted to be doing something. Due to the harsh campaign of Jabiim, the Council had ordered him to have a rest-week, though it was something he struggled with the concept of considering of what he knew of his Master's fate. True to his word, Yoda had dispatched two Jedi Knights – he didn't know where to – to try to discover the whereabouts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Only the Jedi Council and those two Knights were aware that Obi-Wan was alive – the rest of the galaxy still believed him dead.

"Ani?" Shmi asked gently. "You're sad."

He was; he couldn't deny it. His hair had grown long during the months he had become a Knight, strands of browny-blonde hair fell about his face. He was happy to be home especially after what he had seen on Jabiim. The horror of that planet would haunt him for the rest of his life. How could he forget about what he had seen? What he had been forced to do to escape? He needed to talk to someone about it, but that person wasn't his mother. She couldn't understand what he had done.

"You need to talk to someone…" she said.

"The person I'd talk to isn't here," he replied.

"Tell me," his mother urged.

He shook his head. "No, you wouldn't be able to help. What I saw on Jabiim was horrible. I can't burden you with that. I sensed your worry increase for Obi-Wan when I told you he is alive. You fear for him, just as you should, and you want him back here safe, same as I do. Mum, if your fear spikes at the mere thought of what he could be going through, what will you be like when you hear what I had to do to escape from that planet? How many people I had to sacrifice… how many people died because I couldn't save them?"

"Shmi…" Darec patted her on the shoulder. "I know you want to help but Anakin's right. Neither of us has ever experienced what he has. He's been at war, what can we do to help?"

"Help him to release his fears and his insecurities that have risen because of it," she answered. "We may not know be able to understand but we can help him."

Anakin glanced up, and held out a hand so that Shmi was holding his. "But you can't help me the way Obi-Wan does. When I find him, he will help me release the pain I carry." He dare not consider what Obi-Wan might be like if he was being brutally tortured. He hoped that his Master would survive with little scarring to his mind. He was a strong person – he was sure to battle through and fight back every step of the way.

Shmi bit her lip. She dare not say what was on her mind. She could see Anakin was at his breaking point. To antagonise him further would destroy the calmness that he had always carried with him. This war was turning him into a different person. The son that she had watched grow up to become a powerful and respected Jedi Knight was changing before her eyes.

_War changes people_, she mused. Obi-Wan's disappearance was slowly throwing him over the edge. But he did need to talk about it otherwise it would scrunch up inside him, bubbling away before being released in fury.

"Mum…" he was talking again and she returned her attention to him. "I know you want to help me… The bond Obi-Wan and I have brings us closer together then many other Jedi, he understands me and I think I understand him. He is my partner. We're bonded together for life. He's the only one I can release my pain and sorrows too and the same for him." He sighed. "I know it's difficult to understand but I don't want to burden you with my memories of Jabiim. You already know the worst of it."

Yes, Jabiim had certainly affected Anakin Skywalker – enough so that he didn't want to talk about it to anyone save the person who couldn't be any help to him right now and needed rescuing himself.

Anakin was stubborn when he wanted to be, Shmi knew that, but he was also wise and mature, yet the war was taking its toll on him. Shmi was beginning to feel afraid that Anakin would lose himself in his desire to prove himself mature enough to handle things himself: she just hoped he wouldn't pay an even heavier price then he already had done for his first mistake.

* * *

"_This is an executive order, Anakin. I am ordering you to evacuate from Jabiim. Transports are already on their way, I expect you to be on them, my boy." Chancellor Palpatine spoke over the com-unit, his voice patchy. "I am ordering you to stand down from your position."_

_Anakin shook his head. "No. I have a responsibility to the other Padawans. They are under my care and protection, Chancellor. I cannot abandon them." _

"_Anakin…" The Chancellor's image turned to static and then righted itself. "I need you on the first transport to leave Jabiim. You are too important to our cause to die there." _

"_Yet it is acceptable to let Padawans die?" responded Anakin, biting back an even harsher retort. _

"_It is regrettable," said Palpatine, his eyes lowering in shame. _

"_Yet you still expect them to die for a cause lost?" Anakin's eyes were hard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could any of this be right? "I will not leave this planet until the last transport is due to leave. I will save my comrades if I can. If my fate is to die here, then I will, but I will not abandon a fellow Jedi. They deserve life as much as I do. I will not abandon them!" _

_Yet he had. _

_The Separatists forces had been overwhelming as the transports had arrived to evacuate them. Anakin had already ordered Ahsoka to leave the battlefield. As the youngest member to not have seen much action it was his duty to ensure her safety. He had tried to save them all. But the mighty army had borne down upon them, taking their lives one by one. _

_They simply did not have enough experience to fend off such an attack: Anakin had begun to retreat as they had fallen around him. He had hated it, the mud becoming slick with red blood, pouring from the bodies of Padawan's that had never made it to the rank where they could have made a difference. His cheeks had been strewn with tears but he and the few Clones that had survived the onslaught made it back to the last transport. _

_The despair that had flooded Anakin as he looked down upon the ruined planet had overwhelmed him. What he had seen would never leave him and it would haunt him for the rest of his life._

* * *

Ahsoka woke from a troubled sleep to hear her Master thrashing and turning in his room next to hers. Slipping to her feet, the young Togrutan slipped out of her room and quietly opened the door to her Master's. She peered into the darkness and saw the dim form of Anakin Skywalker tossing and turning in the bed, the sheets crinkled around him and his hands clenching tightly to the sheet.

She swallowed and opened the door further, using the Force to switch on the light.

Anakin looked feverish, his brow wet with sweat. His teeth were clenched together and he was moaning.

Through their bond she could feel terror and death, the utter guilt he surely felt over Jabiim. The loss of so many Jedi had rocked him hard. She realised he felt responsible for failing them. He had been the Knight in charge of them all and they'd all lost their lives.

What could she do to ease his pain? Wake him up? Talk to him? _But he won't talk to me. He doesn't trust me like he did with Master Kenobi. _She sighed and reached out to him and gently shook his shoulder.

She had to leap back quickly as a lightsaber suddenly blazed to life and Anakin sat right up in bed, his eyes blazing as he pressed his blade forward.

"Master! It's me!" she shouted.

Anakin blinked sluggishly. "Ahsoka?"

"Yes, it is," she pressed.

The lightsaber deactivated and she saw him place it back under his pillow. So he slept with it under his pillow. She'd have to remember that in future if she had any cause to wake him again.

"What is it?" He was clearly concerned. "Anything the matter?"

She shook her head. "No, Master. It was you… I was barely sleeping myself –" she knew what was keeping her awake – "and I heard a noise from your room. You were moaning in your sleep, thrashing and shaking violently. I had to wake you. The bond was tense."

Anakin fixed a relieved grin on his face. "Is that all?"

Ahsoka was not fooled. "Master! You can't shut me out! How are we supposed to form a proper bond if you don't trust me? I know that Jabiim affected you! You need to talk to someone about it!" She felt tired and angry that he was being stubborn, that he was refusing to help himself. Help _her _because she needed it to.

"No," he hissed. "I don't need any help." His eyes flashed. "I can deal with this on my own, Ahsoka. I've already seen war more then you. Jabiim isn't the first place where I've had to deal with losses in this war."

She bit her lip and decided to take a risk. "But it's the only place where you've lost so much."

"Ahsoka… please leave."

She could feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface in his Force aura. More tension. He didn't trust her enough to talk to her. "No." She could be stubborn too. As an initiate she had always made sure she could do everything: she was not a quitter. "You need to release your anger about Jabiim. You need someone who was there to help you."

He glanced towards her, his lips thinly pursued; his control was slipping with each and every moment. Ahsoka knew she was on dangerous territory. Obi-Wan's disappearance had opened a flood-gate of emotions that he had been trained to hold back and he was finding it difficult to rein them in again.

"The person I want to speak to about it is otherwise preoccupied," he stated coldly.

"You don't know that we'll be able to get Master Kenobi back," she said. Her Master had quietly informed her that he believed Obi-Wan to be alive and as much as she wanted him to be, she couldn't help but feel suspicious over Anakin's assertion. But she did have to trust her Master and if he thought Obi-Wan was alive then she'd trust in him as much as she could until otherwise told.

"We will, Ahsoka."

She decided not to follow along with her train of thought. "And how am I supposed to get past Jabiim? I have barely slept since we returned home and you haven't noticed! You won't talk to me! How can I let go if you will not help me?"

She could sense guilt filling their bond. She shouldn't feel satisfied over that but she did. It was unbecoming of her.

"Ahsoka," Anakin began, feeling more calm then he had been, "I know it is difficult to understand but I don't know how I can help you. Jabiim hurt us all. How can I help you if I'm not helping myself?" He suddenly realised he was being a hypocrite. He didn't want help, he wanted Obi-Wan back before he tried to help himself and that was selfish of him, un-Jedi like of him. What type of Master was he to Ahsoka if he resorted to acting like a child with her? He made a decision. He was a Jedi and people relied on him. He wasn't doing his duty by acting the way he was. "Tomorrow we'll talk. I can't promise anything, but we'll try to help each other."

Ahsoka nodded gently. "I think that is all I could ask for, Master. Jabiim was a horror for us all. Those of us that survived need to talk to come to terms with it. It's something Master Plo Koon told me when I was little." She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "We need to work together to fix ourselves otherwise we won't be able to carry out our duty as a Jedi."

Her words reminded Anakin of something Obi-Wan would say. It wasn't the same not having Obi-Wan there. He had to hope and believe that his former Master would be back with them soon.

* * *

How long had he been here?

He had lost track of time long ago.

Concentrating solely on surviving, Obi-Wan had long since forgotten how many days he had been in his god-forsaken prison. A routine had settled in now: three sessions a day, the afternoon one being his time with Ventress, the other two sessions involving her loyal guards.

He was tired and exhausted, his body hurting all over.

Every day he tried to reach for the Force, tried to find some way through the block that Ventress was no doubt using against him to stop him from calling for help. On two occasions he had very dimly had access to the Force, as if something had broken through the barrier. Briefly he had sensed Anakin, but only for a matter of seconds before the connection had closed. He didn't know if he had imagined it.

Did Anakin know he was still alive? He hoped he did.

_Please come soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take. _

The brutal nature of his captivity had left him reeling. Tortured for information, Obi-Wan had refused to give in. Tortured for Ventress's own amusement, he had refused to submit to her. He still didn't know why she wanted him. She kept talking about Dooku, about obtaining his approval but what did that have to do with him?

He could either fight and wait for rescue (or try to rescue himself) or die. The second option he didn't wish to take.

Footsteps echoed along the hallway outside his cell.

He knew what was coming and steadied himself, mustering strength from deep inside him to help him stand tall against the expected onslaught.

He glared at Ventress as she stepped into his cell, one of her curved lightsaber hilts in her hands.

"How are we today, Obi-Wan?" she asked, stepping closer to him, igniting her red blade.

"Oh, I could be better," he responded. Humour, now that annoyed her, how he could keep himself up-beat despite what he suffered. After what he presumed was weeks since his capture, any normal prisoner would have likely to have given in, but not a Jedi.

She cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, we'll see about that," she said, stepping around him.

He couldn't see her but he knew what she was going to do next. He braced himself and gritted his teeth.

He was soon unconscious.

* * *

"Ah, Anakin, my dear boy…"

Ignoring the Chancellor's enthusiastic welcome, Anakin bowed. "You wanted to see me, Chancellor?" As always he hated being singled out, yet the Chancellor continued on doing it. Anakin hadn't had an excuse to not see him this time when the request came through. He hadn't been reassigned yet though he knew the Council were deliberating exactly where he could go now that he was coming to the end of his 'rest' week. He was concerned about how Ahsoka had taken to his nightmares though.

"Anakin, you know I care about you, considering the loss you've suffered I thought you might need guidance…" Palpatine suggested, calmly, placing his hands on his desk.

Anakin sighed. "I don't need guidance, Chancellor, I need permission to rescue Obi-Wan, which the Council are not giving me." He probably shouldn't tell him this considering Obi-Wan's survival was considered confidential. But the reasonable part of his brain asked himself who would the Chancellor tell? The Separatists? Unlikely unless he was a traitor to the Republic and somehow Anakin doubted that the Chancellor would really do that. His mother may be wary of the Chancellor but he was a good man.

Palpatine's eyes widened in surprise. "He's alive?"

Anakin sank down into the chair facing the Chancellor. "He is."

"Do you know where Master Kenobi is?"

Anakin shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry, my dear boy, if there is anything I could do…"

"You can't," snapped Anakin. He hated the fact that Obi-Wan's capture was doing this to him, causing him to snap at the people who meant to look out for him. Palpatine did mean best for him but he was someone that the young Jedi sensed he had to be careful around. There was a semblance of darkness to him that was becoming clearer as the war progressed. He encouraged the aspects of Anakin Skywalker that he didn't want to come out. But right now it was a struggle to keep calm.

"It's natural to feel angry after what you've been through, losing your Master like that. You shouldn't try to supress it," advised Palpatine.

Anakin raised his eyebrows curiously. "Maybe but I've been taught differently, Chancellor. A Jedi doesn't get angry. I'm unlike other Jedi because I've been allowed attachments… I never considered that I'd be forced to wait while someone I love is in pain."

"Do you feel this?" said Palpatine. "I am aware of bonds that are formed between Master and Padawan. Yours and Master Kenobi's must be exceptionally strong considering the skill you wield when together."

It was an innocent question but Anakin couldn't help but feel suspicious over the Chancellor's question. It wasn't common knowledge that Jedi had bonds between one another. His mother knew because he spoke of it often but not once had he mentioned it to Palpatine. A red warning seemed to flare in his mind. _Something is wrong here… Careful Anakin… He is the Chancellor, there must be a reasonable explanation for this. _He forced a grudging smile onto his face. "Possibly." He chose to respond with a phrase that his Master was fond of saying.

"It was a rumour I heard." Palpatine was attempting to back-track.

"No, I understand." He didn't but it was the least he could say in the circumstances. "Look, Chancellor, I shouldn't have told you about Obi-Wan. Only the Council know; no other Jedi do. I would appreciate it if you could keep up the pretence that Obi-Wan is dead. The Separatists want us to think he is and we're playing along with them."

"Anakin, you know I will do everything in my power to preserve the security of the Republic and that includes the secrets of the Jedi. You have my word until the Jedi Council authorises this information to be made public I will not announce it in session." Palpatine was sincere in what he said.

Anakin inclined his head, allowing a small smile to cross his face. "Thank you, Chancellor."

"How is your mother?" the Chancellor questioned.

"She's fine," he responded. "And Ahsoka is doing well on her training." He had a feeling that Palpatine was about to ask him that.

"Good… good," Palpatine was nodding away as if nothing had happened and Anakin hadn't guessed what he was going to say. "I must say Anakin I'm surprised you are not going after your Master, I'd have thought you'd want to get him out of Separatist hands?"

"I have my orders, sir, and I respect the Jedi Council enough to trust them that they know what they are doing. I may not like it but I can't do anything if I don't know where he is." Anakin wasn't sure if Yoda had informed the Council of their discovery regarding Obi-Wan but he'd have been surprised if the Council members hadn't been told. The two Jedi Knights sent on an espionage mission would have needed to be debriefed by the Council, unless it was a mission off the record and therefore would only require two Masters to sign it off…

Palpatine frowned. "If it was me I wouldn't stand for it if one of my family was being held prisoner and I had the ability to track them. I wouldn't wait around."

Anakin tried to avoid moving his gaze away from the Chancellor. Something was very wrong here. "I don't wish to put Master Obi-Wan's life in further danger." Why was the Chancellor pushing him to act impulsively? Yes, he had his moments but most of the time he thought things through. He hated waiting, knowing that he couldn't do anything to save his Master but he knew what the benefits would be if he didn't act rashly. Obi-Wan wouldn't want him to throw everything away just for him. He disliked it but that didn't mean he wouldn't do the logical thing. He'd already made one mistake of thinking he could handle things on his own.

He wouldn't gamble with Obi-Wan's life at stake, not again.

Anakin rose from his seat. "Forgive me, sir, I have to return to the Temple. I need to spar with my Padawan. Thank you for asking me to visit you, but please, Chancellor, next time, make sure it is for business and not pleasure. I'm sure my mother made that point to you years ago and you promised to abide by her wishes." He smiled gently. "I don't wish to offend you, Chancellor, but I'd rather not be treated differently from any other citizen. At this point in my life I don't need guidance from you, only from my family and my Master when he returns." He bowed and turned away, not waiting for a reply.

If he had looked over his shoulder he would have seen Palpatine's eyes flash yellow.

* * *

Saying he wasn't pleased was an understatement. Palpatine was livid, though in Skywalker's presence he kept a calm manner and exuding sympathy with the loss. But once he was gone, he instructed his aides to leave and not disturb him, and he donned his black cloak that made his identity of Darth Sidious and retreated into his secret communications area that he had secretly built into the Chancellor's office.

Locking the door to ensure that he was not disturbed, Palpatine keyed in the code for his apprentice, and waited for him to respond. It didn't take long.

The elder man's hologram flickered to life in front of him, bowing before him.

Sidious didn't even give him the chance to speak before he intoned: "You have failed me, Lord Tyranus."

"My Lord?"

"Why have you not informed me that Obi-Wan Kenobi still lives?" Direct and to the point, Sidious wasn't one to mess around. He let his anger seep through the bond he shared with Dooku.

"My Lord, I was under the impression that Kenobi was killed on Jabiim?"

Sidious was silent, feeling along the bond and sensing confusion seeping from Dooku. Deception was a Sith's speciality but he knew Dooku well enough to know when he was lying and this time he was being truthful. He did not know. _This is an interesting turn of events… _

"He did not. Skywalker is certain of it. Someone within the Separatists is holding him. Find out who. I want Kenobi _dead." _Kenobi had been a thorn in his side for far too long. He'd been looking forward to finishing him off himself but an even better situation had presented itself. If Kenobi was already a prisoner of the Separatists then it would be easy to end his interference for good. It would be the first step towards ensuring Skywalker's fall.

"My Master, are you sure that we cannot turn Kenobi?"

Sidious seethed. Dooku had always had a soft spot for that particular Jedi having trained the man who had trained Kenobi. "Tyranus, Kenobi must die by _your _hand. I will know if you decide to spare his life. I want proof of his demise. I want to see the body – in person. Do you understand?" He made his voice harsh, implying that if his apprentice failed then the consequences would be severe.

Dooku bowed his head once more. "Kenobi will die, my Lord."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, so notes about this chapter...**

**This chapter probably seems a bit repetitive with Anakin telling all the people important to him about Obi-Wan's survival. I think it is needed because each and every person has a connection to him. He doesn't tell his mother the truth at first because he wants to make sure he isn't imagining things so he waits until Yoda agrees with him. I didn't write Shmi's reaction to being told the truth as that will come later. **

**Anakin desperately wants to go and find his Master but he can't trace him, there is still the block in place that prevents him from doing that and the Republic needs Anakin. In the comics, Anakin is still an apprentice and is given to Ki-Adi Mundi to train and no one on the Council believes him that Obi-Wan is alive. It's just luck that Anakin really finds him again in the comics. This is different because Anakin is a Knight in my story and he does understand that he needs to be on the frontline since he is a hero. He doesn't like it and it shows in this chapter that he's letting his frustration and anger get the better of him but he's not going to abandon his duty because he knows Obi-Wan wouldn't either if their roles were reversed. He is also a lot more open and he trusts the Council so he confides in Yoda. **

**Jabiim… we are starting to see the affects. Traumatic events. Powerful memories - especially when you are ordered to evacuate the planet and leave your friends behind to cover your retreat, such as Palpatine ordered Anakin to do, and that is what happens in the comic or a form of that at least, I had to use Wookiepedia to check that since I don't own the original source material. Both Anakin and Ahsoka are affected by Jabiim. Anakin is worried about Obi-Wan and he's finding it difficult to be a teacher to her because they've only been together for about 2 months in this fic so far. So they haven't had much of a chance to form a good partnership and he's still trying to get used to having a charge to teach and look after. The next chapter is going to explore more of Anakin and Ahsoka's Master-Apprentice bond as they try to help each other out.**

**As for Palpatine – yes he's trying to manipulate Anakin into doing something rash. It's what he wants to do but Anakin is smarter and he is wary of the Chancellor thanks to his mother all those years ago. Palpatine isn't happy about how Anakin doesn't trust him, and he's working to fix that, which is why he has now ordered Dooku to find out where Obi-Wan is and kill him because he will stand in the way. Eliminate one person and it makes it easier for him to get to Anakin. I think it is sort-of-considered canon that Dooku has some interest in securing Obi-Wan to his side – it is covered in the ROTS novel – and Sidious doesn't want that. He wants Obi-Wan dead. So there is a conflict-of-interest there. **

**In the original comics Ventress keeps Obi-Wan's capture a secret from the Separatists and I'm following that here. The only difference here is that the Separatists find out much sooner about it and that's only because Anakin unwittingly reveals it to Palpatine. So those anticipating a strict coverage of Jabiim following it exactly are probably disappointed - my original aim was to follow it a lot more closely but my brain ran away with me and this is the result... hopefully it is still interesting. **

**Next chapter: **_Anakin and Ahsoka talk, and then go off to war, meanwhile things get even worse for Obi-Wan._

**Will be posted next Saturday! **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N) Please read the note at the bottom of this chapter about the next chapter update! Thank you!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Four weeks had passed since Anakin and Ahsoka had returned from Jabiim, seven weeks had gone by since Obi-Wan had gone missing. Since that time Anakin had mostly been sent on skirmish missions, guiding flights into battles above planets before the main ground campaign commenced. Flying in space kept him occupied, made him focus on what mattered, when he wasn't in action and he was off-duty that was the worst part of all.

Yoda had kept him informed about the movements of the two Jedi Knights he had dispatched to try to locate Obi-Wan. Skilled in espionage the two had managed to infiltrate a few Separatist bases, scouring for information on any leads on the Jedi Master's whereabouts, however they had uncovered nothing, making their search even more difficult as they sought to break into even more secure Separatist bases.

"Master?"

Anakin was dragged from his thoughts by his young Padawan. He turned to look at her, sitting next to him on the meditation mat. It was one of those times that he and Ahsoka used to work on formalising their bond and to help one another out. The memories of Jabiim were still harsh on Anakin and he was still reluctant to share details with his Padawan. He hadn't fought beside her all the time: he had seen much worse than she.

He had helped her come to terms with the trauma, using meditation and memories and calming techniques to help her focus on the idea that they had done all they could. Anakin, in turn, tried to apply that same logic himself but until he started to share the worse memories he wouldn't be able to let go as Ahsoka was beginning to do.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare last night…" she chewed her bottom lip. "About Zule…"

Anakin paled. Another of the Padawans he had been unable to save. He hadn't been able to save any of them, apart from his own. Zule Xiss, a female Falleen Padawan had been dispatched to Jabiim alongside them, her own Master having been killed a few months before. Her turbulent history as a Jedi Padawan had caused her to have had several Jedi Masters. With barely any Masters available to take her on she'd been left on her own, forming part of a group with other Senior Padawans that too had lost their Masters. Despite their differing personalities, Zule and Ahsoka had become friends.

Zule's death had been horrible. In the final days of the battle of Jabiim, an AT-AT she had been using as cover had been hit by heavy fire and it had fallen to the ground, crushing the Padawan to death. Ahsoka had seen it happen.

Anakin had already gone over with Ahsoka that she couldn't have done anything to save her, but the memory of her being crushed in a flaming inferno was too much. It was one of the worst memories Ahsoka carried with her – for Anakin, the explosion Obi-Wan had been caught in was his. He still kept on reliving it.

"We'll go through it together, ok?" he said to Ahsoka. "Let's merge."

He closed his eyes and reached into the Force, seeking his Padawan. The amount of hours they had stacked up meditating together had proven to build upon their bond of Master and Padawan. It was stronger now.

_Show me… _he requested.

Ahsoka sent him image after image showing him the exact event that she had earlier described. Their bond wasn't strong enough to send memories across, unlike his and Obi-Wan's bond he doubted that was something he'd be able to achieve with his young Padawan. He examined each image, making sure to study each surrounding so he could fully understand what Ahsoka was struggling to get past. When he was certain he had obtained all the information he could from the images, he nudged Ahsoka in the Force and they came out of meditation.

He sat across from her, studying her. She was brash and wanted to save everyone, just like he did but he had learnt that he couldn't save everyone. That was a lesson she had to learn. Was now the right time to teach her that? He remembered when Obi-Wan had taught him that lesson. He'd been very young, barely a few months into his training; Ahsoka was much older the he was when Obi-Wan had talked to him about it.

"_We can't save everyone, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. _

"_Why not?" Still a wide-eyed child, Anakin hadn't understood why Jedi couldn't save everybody. "I'm going to save my mother when I'm older!" _

"_It depends on the situation, Anakin. Sometimes we have to make the choice that results in death rather than preserving life. I've had to make choices like that, you will to. If we're charged with protecting people and my life is put in danger, your responsibility is to protect the people we have to, not me. Doing your duty is a difficult thing to do especially if it conflicts your interests… that's why attachment is bad for a Jedi." _

"_I could never let anything happen to you, Master!" Anakin was shocked. _

"_You might have to," his Master replied quietly. "It's what I would expect from you."_

_Anakin bit his lip, shaking his blond head. "I wouldn't be able to do it." _

But he had done it when he'd been faced with that choice on his first mission with Obi-Wan but he had acted in the best interests of the Senator's family before going after his Master. He had done his duty. His naivety at the time was due to a lack of learning in the way of a Jedi and the difficult life they led. Before his mother had come back into his life he had wanted to save everyone but with her in it he had come to realise that saving everyone wasn't always an option.

Qui-Gon had tried to save his mother and failed so he'd made the choice to give Anakin the option to stay or leave. Anakin had chosen to leave, promising to come back and free her.

His Master had saved her instead, giving her the freedom that Anakin wouldn't have been able to give for years. Obi-Wan had saved her because he could. Qui-Gon had tried to save her but failed. It was a harsh lesson for him to learn but his mother's freedom had gone a long way in helping him to accept that saving everyone was not his duty.

"Ahsoka, you did everything you could," said Anakin. "If you'd forsaken your duty to the other people in your care, you'd have been killed, and they too would have died." In Ahsoka's images he had seen her trying to defend injured Jabiimi Loyalists whilst they made a retreat from the field. She'd been close to Zule's position and he could understand why she thought she could have saved her. Two things Anakin had noticed: the explosion just happened without warning and within seconds it was falling atop Zule. No matter what Ahsoka could have done, her fellow Padawan would still have died, and if she'd acted, Ahsoka probably would have been injured too. There was nothing she could have done to have saved her.

"But…" she was going to protest.

Anakin held up a hand. "Zule died doing her duty. You shouldn't have guilt over something you could not prevent. No one wants to die, Ahsoka, but in war these things happen. You didn't have a chance in saving her. You had no bond with her so you couldn't warn her either. You did the duty I gave you and that was to protect the injured and you performed it admirably. When I was your age, maybe just a little younger, I felt the way you do now, wanting to save everyone, you soon come to understand that is not our duty or part of our mandate." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "People die, Ahsoka, and when there is nothing we can do about it, we shouldn't dwell on it. We should remember them for who they were and respect the sacrifice they made."

"I know Master," she whispered. "It's the manner of dying too. That's what gets me."

He smiled gently at her. "War, Ahsoka, is a horrible thing. These things happen no matter how much we try to prevent them."

"Just like you did with Master Kenobi," she pointed out. "You tried to save him despite your duty."

He knew that was going to come back and haunt him. "I wasn't protecting anyone like you were." He knew it was a weak excuse.

She frowned at that crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Master…"

Despite himself, he grinned. "Ok, I know, I'm guilty of it too. If I recall you had to come and rescue me after that AT-AT blew up."

"You were hurting," Ahsoka answered. "I felt the pain you were in. You'd have been killed if I hadn't have joined you. The battle droids were surrounding you. If Cary and I hadn't have got there, you'd be dead," she laughed. "You're trying to teach me a lesson, Master but it isn't something you follow yourself."

"This is where you shouldn't follow my lead," he replied. "I wanted to save Obi-Wan. Despite my attempt I still failed. He's still gone."

"But he's alive," she prompted, "Master Yoda believes you."

"But for how long, Ahsoka?" Anakin shook his head. He couldn't think about Obi-Wan. He had to help his Padawan. "The point I was trying to make is that we can't save everyone. I couldn't save Obi-Wan either and I'm suffering for the choice I made in not confiding in him. Perhaps it was fate, sometimes we have to think of it that way."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. "So you are saying that Zule died because it was the will of the Force?"

"If you want to look at it like that; it's cruel but if it helps…"

She lowered her eyes, ashamed.

"It's nothing to feel ashamed of," he said lightly. "Someone your age shouldn't be seeing so much death: the circumstances we are in means that you are going to have to come to terms and deal with it quicker than I did. If believing that Zule was meant to die helps, believe it, as long as you can accept that you couldn't have done anything to change her fate."

Ahsoka reluctantly nodded. It was a harsh lesson she had to learn.

* * *

Anakin pounded along the corridor towards the Council Chambers, ignoring the looks of the Knights and Padawans as he rushed past. He slowed as he reached the double doors, composing himself and opened the doors.

Only two Masters waited for him: Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Masters, you called for me," he said as she strode forward into the centre and bowed before the two seated Jedi.

"We have received intelligence from Knights Nerin and Hollar. They are the two that have been sent to gather information," Windu began. "Master Yoda informed me of the situation this morning after he was contacted by them."

Ah, so the Council didn't know of Obi-Wan's survival then: Yoda had kept it to himself until now. Anakin hadn't been sure but he knew now. "I see."

"They haven't been able to locate Master Kenobi," said Mace gently.

Anakin's chest deflated.

"However," Yoda continued, "interesting information they have given us, mediate on it we need to."

"One of Count Dooku's enforcers hasn't been active in the field for some weeks now which is quite unusual since they were becoming quite ferocious across numerous battlefronts. A rumour reached Knights Nerin and Hollar about the lack of involvement of this particular individual. It has been claimed that she refused an order from a lesser Separatist lackey due to a secret project she has going in the Outer Rim, and she was allegedly on Jabiim and then left approximately the same time Obi-Wan was reportedly killed," stated Mace, keeping his gaze fixed on Anakin.

The clogs in his mind were turning as he processed this information. "She? A project in the Outer Rim?"

"Faced her before you have."

And then the pieces fell together.

Anakin nearly choked. "Ventress? Asajj Ventress?" She had been the one to give him his scar across his right eye. "And you think that this secret project has something to do with Obi-Wan?"

"If trying to keep his survival a secret, then fits the pieces do."

"Then we have to find her!"

"Knights Nerin and Hollar are trying to do just that," revealed Windu.

Anakin was about to interrupt but Windu held up a hand forestalling his wish.

"Please, Anakin, we have need of you on the battlefront. You and your Padawan will be dispatched shortly."

Anakin gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself calm. "Yes, Master Windu." He couldn't help the agitation in his voice.

"Understand we do your desire to help your Master, but permit that we cannot at this present time. When more information we have, a precise location, join the hunt you may," said Yoda. "Asked me you did, decided I have that involved you must be, but for now your duty is to the Republic."

It was the exact same lesson he'd been trying to teach Ahsoka, coming back to hit him in the face once more. He couldn't help it, Obi-Wan was like a father to him or a brother even. He detested not knowing, not being able to help him. He hadn't dared to sink into the Force and explore their bond again, afraid of what he might find or see. He knew that when he got Obi-Wan back he'd have to help him heal, he wouldn't be undamaged… not after what he had briefly seen happening through the bond. As much as he wanted Obi-Wan back for his own peace of mind, he understood that for Obi-Wan to give that aid, he'd have to help him first.

"Thank you," he responded. He had what he wanted: to be there for Obi-Wan when they located him.

"We will summon you again at our next Council session this afternoon. Be prepared to move quickly to your next assignment," advised Mace.

Anakin nodded, bowing and then left.

* * *

Tugging on his controls, Anakin pulled his Jedi star-fighter up above the droid fighters as he twirled through the air, firing his lasers as he did so, shooting down the enemy. Beside him flew Ahsoka in her own star-fighter. They led a squadron of Clones, fighting against a blockade that the Separatists had put in place above the planet Christophsis.

The planet was in desperate need of reinforcements: the natives had called to the Republic for assistance and the Council had dispatched Anakin to break through the blockade and land troops and supplies to the besieged population.

Piloting helped him concentrate; piloting helped him become one with the Force. It was Pod-racing where he had first made contact with the mysterious energy that had made him so different to the other slaves in the quarters back on Tatooine. This power had given him the ability to do impossible things.

He sunk into the depths allowing the Force to guide him in his movements and decisions, twitching his control stick to the left so he rolled out of the way of blaster-fire, the enemy droid fighter over-shooting him and allowing Ahsoka to blast them to pieces.

"Good work," Anakin commed.

"Thanks Master," she responded, already peeling off to help another one of their squadron that was being hassled by droid fighters.

Capital ships of all shapes and sizes tossed fire-power between them: Republic and Separatists fighting for one thing – control off the planet below. Space was littered with laser bolts and explosions as each side took casualties.

Anakin's mission was clear. Get the troop transports down to the surface and if possible retake the city. After that more reinforcements could land and other Jedi could take over if Anakin and Ahsoka could leave the planet.

His squadron protected supply ships and troop ships. Fourteen pilots to protect five other ships. They had already lost one of their troop ships taking their total down to four ships to escort.

"Wolf Squadron, form up on me," Anakin commed.

He received acknowledgement from each of his pilots as they took their positions behind him, realigning in the circle they had first set out upon.

"Master! I have more targets on the way!" shouted Ahsoka.

Anakin checked his monitors. Sure enough another two droid squadrons – twelve ships in total – were heading right for their trajectory. He flicked his switches and peeled off from the main group. "Ahsoka, take the lead. Three and Four, follow me!"

Two clone fighters joined him as he curved round from the main group and heading at full throttle towards the oncoming swarm of droid fighters. "Three, take the four on the left, I'll take the droids in the middle, and Four, you finish off with the right."

"Yes sir!"

Anakin ploughed right ahead, firing rapidly into the swarm of the deadly droid tri-fighters. His fighter twisted into a spin as the droid-lasers flew over him. Grinning wickedly he let loose with a trio of fire, hitting not just one or two but three of his four fast-moving targets as they attempted to swerve around him.

One slipped by and he pulled back on his stick, spinning around in a circle and shooting off after it. Four shots later and he was flying through the debris of his remaining opponent.

He checked Ahsoka's position. She was pulling ahead with the convoy, guiding the ships ever closer to the embattled planet. Again in the distance he saw another trio of star-fighters careening towards them. Ordering R2 to kick the thrusters to maximum speed, Anakin shot forward, lasers blazing across space, burning into the shield-less droids.

His two other squadron fighters followed him. "Same directions again," he ordered. "Let's get those ships into the atmosphere!"

Confirmations came through the com-link and they spread out, targeting their specified targets. Swerving through the battlefield picking off the droid-ships, Anakin accelerated and re-joined Ahsoka at the front of the rest of the escort squadron.

"We're on target everyone!" said Anakin. "R2, keep scanning the field. Notify me if any targets turn our way."

The little droid beeped in acknowledgement.

"Everyone form up!" he ordered as the two other pilots filled their spaces in the formation. They were nearing the atmosphere. Anakin decreased his speed, his squad doing the same, however he ordered Ahsoka to fly ahead and begin covering fire so that they could get the troops and supplies safely on the ground.

Her voice quickly came crackling over the com.

"Master, we have a problem! Massive droid army to the east within the main city. And they have ray-shielded gun emplacements! We'll have to land on the outskirts and fight our way in!"

Anakin bit his bottom lip. That would be problematic and would cause loss of life for many of the Clones. He would have to make a decision. "R2, patch me through to Admiral Yularen."

"General Skywalker."

"Admiral, Ahsoka reports that there is a droid army within the city and they have gun emplacements ready to use. Our troops will be slaughtered. Can you dispatch a few more Clone battalions? I'll send half of Wolf Squadron back for escort duties if you can spare six other fighters to escort duty. Once the supplies and troops are safe on the ground, I'll send Ahsoka back up and I'll begin the ground campaign."

The Admiral groaned. "I thought it might come to this. I can stretch out four fighters, we're already losing more casualties then we had predicted here. This may be a system we will have to retreat from as soon as we land ground troops."

"We'll have to make do with four," said Anakin. "The remainder of Wolf Squadron will be yours to command as soon as we've made landing." He estimated it would take them at least another ten minutes to make as quick a landing as possible. By that time the reinforcements should be making their way into the field of battle.

"I'll send them on their way, General Skywalker," Yularen confirmed.

"Thank you, Admiral." Anakin relayed his orders to the rest of the squadron and six fighters peeled back up into space to lend support to the rest of the reinforcements.

Taking the lead, Anakin zoomed ahead, directing the troop transports to the west of the city while he flew over the city, scouting out the army that Ahsoka had identified. He paired up with her as she swooped back round.

"I don't think even with reinforcements we will be able to take the city, Master," commed Ahsoka.

Anakin frowned. He disliked negativity in war. "If we think we will fail we will. Being positive is key to success, Ahsoka. We can take this city." He flipped back having scouted as far as he dared, and made for the landing area. "It won't be long before they start an attack on our troops. Ahsoka I want you to take rest of Wolf Squadron back into space and escort the reinforcements down to the surface. I'm going to begin taking the city: join me when you can."

He had expected her to demand to join him but she accepted his orders without question, probably because he had already said that she could join him once the other part of the mission was accomplished.

With Ahsoka sweeping back up into space leading the remainder of Wolf Squadron, Anakin had R2 start landing procedures.

Climbing out of his star-fighter he went to the hastily built-command centre and started to plan his assault on the city with the help of Commander Cody and Captain Rex, two very experienced Clones that Anakin had worked with many times throughout the war. Both would come in handy on this mission.

He couldn't help but smile as he started to plan. The Separatists were in for a big surprise. They'd see. He hadn't spent the hyperspace journey to the system pouring over the city structure for nothing.

_They'll see…_

* * *

"Why won't you give in?" she purred in a sultry voice, gripping his chin with dirty fingernails, pulling his head left and right, causing pain to sweep through his already weakened shoulder muscles.

Obi-Wan glared. The fight was slowly going out of him.

"Do you like pain so much that you want it to continue?" Ventress continued, circling him, rubbing her hands over his shoulders and pressing down upon them, stretching his arms even more in the chains above his head.

He clamped his mouth shut, allowing only a small groan of pain to escape him. He closed his eyes.

"NO!" Ventress twisted his head around. "You will stay awake. I have a surprise for you."

"I doubt there is anything you can do that can surprise me," hissed Obi-Wan. He knew what to expect. He had already accepted that he'd likely die here. No one was coming for him. He just hoped that Anakin wouldn't take his death too badly.

Ventress moved away from him, stepping back into what little light there was in the cell so he could see her more clearly. From her pocket she drew out a black, rubber mask, rolling it between her fingers, her lips curving into a smile.

A shudder ran up his spine.

"You should be afraid."

Obi-Wan swallowed trying to ignore the fear that was rumbling through him, making his body tremble. The material she held in her hands reeked of the Dark Side. Though cut off from the Force for the most part, he could still reach parts of it. He didn't even need to touch the Force to know that what she had was a dark object.

She drew forward, stretching the material out. He yanked his head away, already guessing where it was going and what she was planning to do.

But someone came up from behind him and grabbed his head, holding it still. He hadn't even noticed her enforcer circle around her and come up behind him. His rough hands circled his neck, the thumbs pressed into his cheeks, holding him still as Ventress approached a manic gleam in her eyes.

"No…!"

She rolled the material over his head; he struggled with all his worth, trying to fight back but couldn't stop her from pulling it down over his head.

It was a mask. Eye-slits were the only holes in the mask so that he could still see his tormenter, save for two small pin-pricks by his nose to allow him to breathe.

"No!"

"You've only brought this upon yourself, Obi-Wan," cackled Ventress. "You have resisted my interrogations, poisons and even when I've used the Force on you. But this? The Sith torture mask will be your undoing. You just don't know it yet."

He couldn't speak to her, the material keeping his mouth shut.

Asajj patted his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow… we'll see how long it will take you before you beg me for mercy."

_I won't… I won't… Anakin… Please… _

Desperation escaped him and he sought out his young friend in the Force already knowing he wouldn't be able to reach him. Something dark reached for him and he cowered in fear as tendrils of darkness reached for him, seeking to wrap him in their grip.

He trembled violently in his chains seeking to escape the dark. He shirked backwards, pulling on his arms as he sought to escape the mask. Images were thrown at him. The mask was digging into his mind, showing him the worst moments of his life…

Qui-Gon's death jumped in front of him, the most prominent memory of all…

_NO! _

He fought and struggled, trying to cut off his connection to the Force but his reaching out for it had caused the mask to react. He was saturated in the dark side as it clung to him, its tendrils wrapping lovingly around him, holding him in their grip, as they dug further into his psyche, pulling up his worst memories of all and forcing him to relieve them, all the while it whispered in his ear, calling him weak…

_You're weak… Pathetic Jedi… He never wanted you… And when he did you couldn't save him…_

"No!" he mumbled through the fabric of the Mask.

Images rushed through his mind: he saw Qui-Gon's death again and again … saw Qui-Gon's disappointment at him for leaving the Jedi during the Melida/Daan crisis… feeling rejected by his Master for putting Anakin before him…

_No! No! I don't feel like that! _His mind yelled.

The images continued to pour through his memory… he felt tears welling from his eyes and he tried to blink them away but it only forced them to fall faster.

He was in utter despair.

For the first time in his captivity he let himself go.

Obi-Wan Kenobi cried.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so far!**

**Ok... **

**The Anakin/Ahsoka talk... it was needed. Ahsoka isn't going to survive Jabiim without some scars. She saw many of her comrades die. Zule is actually a character from the Jabiim arc that dies in that way anyway and I thought that was a good example that I could use to show that Ahsoka could feel that she could have saved her. It also mirrors in a way what happened to Obi-Wan: both killed in a horrible way - though of course Obi-Wan is alive, Zule dies. This is another step for Anakin and Ahsoka and strengthens their bond as Master and Apprentice. **

**Anakin with Mace and Yoda... they are keeping it quiet among the Order that Obi-Wan is alive. The rest of the Council don't know yet. Again this is another deviation from the original Jabiim arc in which this is not how they find out who is holding Obi-Wan. They still don't know where he is yet but they are getting closer. Anakin wants to help but he understands what his duty is. He knows that is what Obi-Wan would do in his position. He now has the promise that once they have a location he will be able to go to Obi-Wan's aid. He can't do anything but continue to fight the war because they need him. I think this shows how mature my Anakin is even if he doesn't like it. **

**Christophsis - I'm just really meshing Clone War canon together in one big ball. I liked writing the space battle and I hope it comes across well. **

**Poor Obi-Wan, erm yeah, its not good for him at the moment. The mask Ventress puts on him is actually used on him in the original comics. Not much information is known about the mask other then it is a Sith Torture Mask and it does what it does. Hopefully its realistic. Obi-Wan crying, again he's been a prisoner for a long time now - about two months - and there will be a time when he will just want to let go and this is one of those times. The mask is a horror for him, a terrible thing to use on a Jedi. It's never actually said how long Obi-Wan is a prisoner of Ventress in the comics but I know its a few months. **

**Just as a side-note, Shmi won't appear for a few chapters but she'll play a more crucial role in a few chapters time when she returns to the story. It will be worth it, I promise. **

**Next chapter: _Anakin and Ahsoka continue their attack on Christophis and Ventress is running out of time to break her prisoner... _**

**__Next chapter update: ** I am going on holiday tomorrow so I will not be able to update next Saturday. The next chapter isn't even finished yet but I have nearly got it done. I return sometime on the 26th August so I will update on **Monday 27th August** afternoon UK time. I am taking a note-pad with me so I intend to continue writing when I am away and just type it up when I get back. If I could give you guys an update next Saturday I would but unfortunately I cannot, so you'll just have to wait a few days longer. The updates after that will return to normal so effectively you should get two updates next week: one on Monday 27th August and one on the 1st September.

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all! I'm back from holiday and I had a great time. I've also managed to hand-write out the next chapter and half of the following chapter which pleased me a lot. I just need to type them up. Hopefully this chapter will be worth waiting the extra two days for!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Day 1 of the Christophsis Campaign**

Rushing into battle always gave Anakin a thrill. It helped him feel in control of his fate. It was the uncertainty when he wasn't doing something that he hated.

Lightsaber gripped tightly in one hand, Anakin led a charge into the first barrier the Separatists had constructed to withstand the Republic forces. The reinforcements Ahsoka was escorting down were still fighting their way down to the planet, so he had little time to play with a full battalion of troops capable of taking the city.

But they had to make some headway otherwise the Separatists could easily destroy them before they got on their feet.

Anakin was a good planner; he and Obi-Wan had made a formidable team. He had learnt from the best to consider every option and to be sneaky when planning attacks. That was why Anakin had decided to lead the main charge while two smaller platoon of clones would use the sewage system to sneak underneath the first layer of Separatist security and come at them from behind, thereby giving the Republic the advantage they so desperately needed.

The Separatists would not be expecting _that_.

Standing atop a bridge as they entered the city, Anakin pointed his lightsaber towards the lines of Separatists droids that awaited them. They were too far away to begin shooting at but it wouldn't be long before they'd be in range. Anakin had provided the two teams of Clones with a tracking device so he would always know where exactly their position was. Right now they were moving quickly beneath the fledging Separatist army.

"Forward march everyone!" he yelled, leaping off the bridge and running forwards, his lightsaber held up in an attack position. The clones followed him, weapons raised.

Ahead the droid army began to march forward.

Swinging his blade left, right and centre, Anakin deflected each bolt that came close to him, managing to shield a few of the clones close to him but some were not as lucky as they fell to the onslaught that opened up to them as they came in firing range.

But the clones had been trained to cope in situations like this and they bunched up into a defensive attack position, taking it in turns to shield one another while shooting at the enemy. It was a slower progress but it helped to maintain their numbers.

Anakin didn't care for his role; his goal was to ensure the Separatist leader was captured however he'd be hiding with the final line of defence and not in the first attack position. Anakin didn't feel like being careful, the Force whispered to him to go for it. He leapt into the air, somersaulting through it, twisting his body round, battling away shots as the droids tracked him.

He landed in their midst and swung his blade, taking down five droids in one go. His left hand swung out to the side and with a powerful Force shove he sent the droids flying, crashing into others and wrecking their security. Then he leapt again as the droids closest to the carnage turned on him, but as he leapt their shots hit their own droids, shattering them. He leapt back further into the line, completing the same manoeuvre again and again; the droids falling for the same trick. He knew his tactics would be analysed and they'd be ready at the next defensive position. All the same, this attack was going well.

Falling into the Force, Anakin listened to its prompts, swinging around quickly as he tracked his opponents. The clones were upon the defensive line now, taking them down quickly before the droids had any chance to react.

A Jedi always proved to be a distraction.

He ducked and rolled beneath a volley of blaster shots, bringing his lightsaber up through the legs of a droid, cutting it neatly in half. He rolled again and did the same again and then leapt up high, jumping down upon four droids, swinging his blade round in a circle and destroying them in one swift motion.

He fell, landing on the balls of his feet and sheathed his lightsaber as he looked around the at the destruction he and his clone troopers had caused.

Defensive position one down and taken.

He grinned and then flicked his comlink on, opening up a channel to the clones still within the sewers. They hadn't come up to aid as Anakin had not signalled them. That was the beauty of his plan: if he thought he was going to lose he could rely on them to back him up but this time he didn't have to. Probably with the second defensive line, which involved tanks then they would have to attack.

"Keep moving forward to the next position. We'll begin our attack shortly. I'll send a signal when we need you – if we need you," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" was the response.

He turned back towards his troops.

"So, first line of defence is down. According to our intelligence, the Separatists have four layers of security. We've destroyed the first layer. This was a test and they've likely analysed our tactics and thinking of ways to counter-attack them. That is why we need to stay one step ahead of them. They'll now expect me to come at the head of the pack but this time I won't." He turned to Captain Cody. "Cody, you'll be leading the charge. And I'll be utilising the spare armour we have." He grinned wolfishly.

After all, who would expect a Jedi masquerading as a clone?

* * *

"Ahsoka, where are you?"

Ahsoka gritted her teeth. "I'm busy here, Master!"

"You should be here by now!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and flipped her fighter to the right, twisting it around as the lasers from the droid star-fighters swooped over her. He tactic allowed the clone defending her to destroy her attackers swiftly. Pulling out of her spin, Ahsoka levelled off and re-joined the escort squadron. They hadn't lost anyone yet but the ferocity of the attacks meant she had to plan carefully in the little time they had.

The Separatists did not want her getting reinforcements down to the planet to boost their already landed troops.

"Haven't you got your own battle to win?" she snapped back.

Anakin chuckled over the comm. "The first line is down. We're moving onto the second."

_Wow that's quick even for him! _Her Master always continued to amaze her. He was an incredible Jedi, able to fight back efficiently and the enemy constantly underestimated him. "I'm trying my best up here but we have the slight problem that they don't want us to get down to Christophsis! I'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Fine, just be careful," replied Anakin. "When you get here, make your landing point the area after the hundreds of destroyed droids. That'll be my mess. You'll be able to join us quicker that way. Leave a few troops for the rear flanks in case the Separatists decide to loop around us but I get the sense that the commander we are dealing with isn't _that _bright."

"Affirmative Master."

She clicked off of the communication and re-laid the message to her squadron and the transports they were escorting. They were close to the atmosphere now; it was just a matter of escaping their pursuers. Her targets flashed off and she issued instructions before peeling off to counter the three squadrons of tri-fighters that were en-route to their position.

"Ok boys… select your targets and go in with full power! We need to get these transports down to Master Skywalker _now_!"

Grinning broadly she engaged the enemy.

* * *

**Nine weeks since the Battle of Jabiim, con-current with the Battle of Christophsis**

"Why do you continue to fight? Give in and the pain will stop. The mask will be taken away." Ventress ran her fingers down his cut cheek, the wound hidden by the fabric.

He whimpered. "No…" Barely able to speak through the mask, all he had in him was a simple denial. He was exhausted. The mask kept him in torment. It was on instinct for him to reach for the Force and whenever he did the mask simply reached for him, wrapping him in its cold embrace.

Ventress smiled through her dark eyes at him. "You must enjoy the pain then." She circled him and quite suddenly pressed her hands onto his shredded back. He tried to ignore the pain but a sound was torn from his throat. Satisfied, Ventress lifted her hands once more and came round to face him.

The guards had whipped him many times and Ventress had scarred him with her lightsaber. The wounds were probably infected by now from the amount of times they had started to heal and then torn open once more. Obi-Wan didn't want to look at the woman that was making his life hell but he forced himself to.

Struggling to talk he wheezed out: "No…matter… what… you… do… to me…. I won't… ever… submit. I'll… die before I… cower… at your feet!"

Ventress laughed. "I won't let you die. You are mine, Kenobi. I control your fate. Remember, I saved your life."

"Death … would … have … been … preferable." If it meant saving him this pain then so be it.

She grasped his chin. She seemed very fond of doing that.

"Why do you … hate me?" In the months Obi-Wan had been a prisoner, Ventress had never satisfactorily explained why she had saved his life or why she wanted him broken. The last time they had met she had sworn to kill him and he'd been hanging off a cliff at the time! There was something more to her hatred of him… something that had made her keep him alive despite her promise to kill him.

"Why do I hate you?" she hissed. Her eyes flashed dangerously. She spat saliva into his right eye. "Because he wants you. He values you more than me! You are just a Jedi but I deserve to be his apprentice! I want to prove to my Master that you are unworthy of the attention he has on you… He will realise I am his true disciple when you lay broken at my feet! He will see that his faith in your worth is nothing more than delusional!"

Obi-Wan shook from the anger radiating off of the woman.

Finally an answer.

Dooku.

Dooku had an interest in him. And Ventress loathed that she was not valued by Dooku enough to be trained properly by him in the ways of the dark side. Her hatred of him stemmed from Dooku's desire to have him on his side. But he would never join Dooku: his allegiance was to the Republic and to the Jedi Code. He'd never betray what he had sworn to protect.

"Dooku … will … always … be … disappointed. I will … never … join him," whispered Obi-Wan.

"That doesn't matter," growled Ventress. "He sees you as more worthy then me! Once you are broken I prove his assertion _wrong_!"

Obi-Wan panted as he struggled to stay conscious, the pain overwhelming him, the mask attempting to wean itself into his very soul. "Kill me … and … you … achieve … the same … result."

"He doesn't even know you are alive," she hissed. "Like everyone in this galaxy, they think you are dead. He has not come to me yet to take me as his apprentice. I am inferior to you in his eyes; when you break it proves you are weak."

_You are weak, Jedi! No one cares enough for you to save you! _

The Mask was whispering to him again and he shuddered, whimpering in his chains.

Ventress smiled. "You can hear it can't you?"

He wouldn't answer her. He just couldn't. He was losing control.

"You are weak, Kenobi… the Mask knows this too… give in…"

It took him a while to answer as he sought to shield his inner core from the manipulations of the torture device. "No…" he grated out.

His captor's eyes flashed angrily. "You are breaking, Obi-Wan. Slowly but surely, you are…"

Obi-Wan couldn't deny that. He knew he was. No one could survive this ordeal and not be scarred. A Jedi wasn't infallible. They could break and they could fall. The scary part was, was that Obi-Wan knew he was at the brink. Eventually he would break… What kept him going were the thoughts he had of Anakin. He still clung to the belief that his former Apprentice would find him and rescue him from the hell he was in. If he couldn't rescue himself, he had to believe that Anakin would see through the trickery that their clouded bond was projecting and seek his missing mentor.

_I just have to be strong…_

* * *

**Day 4 of the Christophsis Campaign**

Ahsoka stood beside Anakin as they surveyed the damage they had inflicted upon the second line of defence. The Separatists hadn't anticipated Anakin's tactic of disguising himself as a Clone Trooper and the commander had instructed the droids to be on the look-out for him. This had been an advantage to the Jedi forces, however Anakin's advanced skills on the field had back-fired.

The Force flowed through him strongly but he was still capable of making mistakes and he had failed to accurately judge when to hide his skills. The droids had quickly cottoned on to him being a clone trooper and he'd been forced to reveal himself quicker than he had intended.

They'd also had to bring in the reinforcements hidden under the sewer which Anakin had hoped to hold off on until at least the third layer of defence however the Separatists had provided an even tougher force then before and it was more difficult to defeat the army.

It hadn't been until Ahsoka had joined the fray with reinforcements that they had succeeded in overwhelming the force. She had finally managed to make ground-fall and had quickly taken control and came to the rescue of Anakin and his men.

Now both armies were at a stalemate after nearly three days of fighting back and forth with one another. The taking of the second line of the Separatist's defence shouldn't have taken that long.

However the Separatists were now responding to the threat that the Republic posed.

The commander of the Separatist armies had employed a deflector shield which prevented Anakin from being able to bring up the big guns he had kept in reserve and which Ahsoka had brought down with her. The guns would be ineffective against a defensive shield which was a problem for the Republic forces as it prevented them from advancing on the next line of defence.

The Separatists had yet to make a move on their position but they knew they were marshalling together to march against Anakin's forces and he was desperately trying to work out a way to destroy the shield generator.

Bending over a map with Captain Rex and Commander Cody, Anakin considered the options he had.

"This would be easily solved if I had Obi-Wan here with me," said Anakin.

Ahsoka moved up beside her Master. "Why?"

Anakin threw her a sharp look.

She backtracked. "I want him back too but why do you need him here?"

Anakin grinned. "Because he is always the bait."

Ahsoka frowned. "Oh. You need someone to act as bait then?"

"Someone who would be considered a worthy target, yes," he explained.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows as if the answer was obvious. "How about yourself, Master? You are considered a thorn in the Separatist side."

"Because I have another task in mind," replied Anakin.

"And I can't do it?" she suggested indignant that her Master hadn't even considered her. "If the Separatists need a good target to divert attention from another task completely then the only option is for you to be that target and I step into the place you had reserved for yourself."

"You don't have enough experience," said Anakin quietly.

"You don't trust me?" she snapped back, feeling offended. She had thought that they were finally beginning to understand one another. "This isn't my first mission. I can do this!"

He remained silent contemplating her suggestion. She could feel the worry across the bond that was preventing him from saying yes right away. He was afraid to lose her like he had lost Obi-Wan. He didn't want her to risk her life for something that he could do without endangering himself.

"Master," she began, "whatever decision you make will put someone's life in danger. The troops need a General, not a Commander who has barely seen field experience." She looked at the map, an idea forming in her head. "We can't use the sewage system to get past them now, they've probably realised that is where some of our reinforcements came from." She pointed towards the smaller roads that dogged the city. "They'll be expecting us to deviate around their army and will be ready for us if we try that. But…"

"Would you like to hear my plan?" her Master requested.

"Go on then…" she answered.

Anakin pointed towards the road they were currently standing in on the map. "Right we are here, the Separatist forces are up here and they will be moving towards us. They've employed a shield generator which makes attacking them very difficult so they will be able to guess where we will come from if we try to deviate around the main force. Lucky for us we don't have to. We let them pass over us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ahsoka confused by his plan.

Anakin grinned and pointed towards a box that lay to the side of them. "That. We can use it as cover. We crawl with that on top and the droids will simply march pass."

"That's your plan?" Ahsoka was gobsmacked by the daring of the plan. "Wouldn't they sense life-signs?"

"No. Well," Anakin halted his smile, "I don't think so anyway."

"And once the army has gone past us we just go to the shield generator and destroy it?"

"You catch on quick," pointed out Anakin. He laid a hand on his hip contemplating his apprentice. "Ok, years ago Obi-Wan trusted me with a mission, my first ever mission and I succeeded. It would be wrong of me to condemn you because you haven't had enough experience. So, Ahsoka, your task is to do exactly what I've just explained and destroy the shield generator. I'll provide the distraction."

Ahsoka nodded. "I can do this, Master, trust me." She hoped to prove that she was capable. Checking that she had her com-link on her, Ahsoka turned and ran towards the box Anakin had pointed out. Using the Force to levitate it ahead of her she rushed down the road.

She'd do this; she had to for the sake of the planet she had to succeed in destroying the generator.

* * *

He felt bad that he had dismissed Ahsoka instantly from his mind when he had thought of his plan to destroy the shield generator. He had figured she wouldn't be up to the task but the hindrance that had stopped him from thinking of her most of all was that he was coming to care about her as much as he cared about Obi-Wan, Padmé and his mother.

_I need to stop thinking of her as being incapable. She survived Jabiim and that was one of the worst battles I have seen in this war. _

He had given her a tracking beacon so that he could keep an eye on her progress and if she got into trouble he would be able to help her; that was if she wasn't too far away.

Standing with the battalion of clones, with Captain Rex at his side, Anakin waited with his arms crossed against his chest. The droid army had started advancing, protected from enemy fire by the deflector shield.

"Commander Cody, are you in position?" commed Anakin.

"Yes sir. We're positioned on the bridge. The Separatists are marching towards us. The edge of the shield is nearly upon us."

"Good. Once ten rows of battle droids have passed begin your attack. They'll be expecting us to make our move." Anakin's plan involved positioning clone battalions at various different points in relation to the Separatist army. The gist of it was so that they could do a lot of damage in one go as they tried to disrupt their march. He turned to Rex. "Once Ahsoka has succeeded in her mission, use the heavy artillery to bring them down. We won't be able to use it if they get too close to our base camp however."

Rex acknowledged his orders. "What about you sir?" he added.

"As for me," grinned Anakin, "I'm going to go and join the forefront of the action."

And he sprang away, lightsaber hilt gripped in his right hand as he bounded away.

* * *

The box had shielded her from detection by the enemy forces however Ahsoka had run into a problem. She hadn't considered that the Separatists would leave destroyer droids on patrol. The droid army was behind her, still marching onward, with no idea that a Jedi had made it past their lines of defence.

But the problem of the destroyer droids was proving to be her undoing. She hadn't faced many of them in her time as Anakin's Padawan. Jabiim they had mostly been fighting against the locals and battle droids and super droids. The terrain of Jabiim had made it impossible for destroyer droids to function accurately.

She had worked on simulators against them to hone her abilities but having not faced them in a real battle before was a situation she hadn't considered to find herself in.

_If I hadn't been trying to prove myself I wouldn't have run right into them! _

Her green lightsaber held in a reverse grip, Ahsoka bounded backwards, flipping over as she deflected the bolts flying at her from two positions.

To the right of her was a pole, and she leapt up to stand atop it. The droids redirected their fire upwards. She nearly stumbled as the onslaught proved to be too much for her.

"I have to act now!" she hissed to herself. "Think Ahsoka think!"

The only option available to her was to leap down and hope that her trajectory would enable her to get close enough to the shielded destroyer droids for her to cut them down.

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take," she muttered, adjusting her grip on her lightsaber hilt and mustering the Force before leaping and somersaulting off of the ledge she perched on and descended quickly towards the closest destroyer droid. She landed centimetres from its shielded casing and before it could react, she swung her blade in a vertical thrust, cutting it neatly in two.

She rolled to the side as blaster-fire from the other droid redirected to her position. Her arms moved fast as she blocked with her lightsaber. With the shots ricocheting back at the droid she took advantage of her position and rolled forward once more and slid right underneath the droid's shield. A quick slash of her blade and the droid tumbled.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Phew." That had been tricky to deal with.

Running towards the shield generator, Ahsoka continued further into enemy territory.

* * *

"GENERAL! Look out!"

His instincts took over as his legs moved at their own accord, leaping away from where he stood as a missile from one of the Separatist tanks exploded where he had been standing. He'd had his back to thing! Anakin gritted his teeth and searched for the clone that had warned him but the overwhelming amount of battle droids attacking them made it impossible for him to identify the clone.

The deflective shield had long since passed over them so the heavy artillery they had in reserve could not be used, however they were managing to keep the droids march at bay.

Anakin grinned ruggedly as he swung his lightsaber in a circle, spinning on his toes, taking down eight droids at once. He Force-leapt high and flew downwards bringing his lightsaber down over his head as he cleaved a super battle droid in two.

At least they had managed to stall the march forward. If Ahsoka succeeded they'd be able to bring the military canons to bear and defeat the army quite quickly.

If they were going to defeat the Separatists they needed to capture the General in charge. He'd had to start considering his options.

_First I have to get through this lot to get there!_

* * *

She was surprised by the lack of security surrounding the deflector shield generator. "They can't be that lax can they? Or are they that sure that they will win this battle that they don't think someone could have made it passed them?" she mused quietly.

She sunk into the Force and assessed the area. A technique Anakin had put her through on Jabiim. She had learnt to listen to the small prompts that came her way. There was danger here, she could feel that. But what?

She didn't want to move but she had to get to the generator and plant the bombs around it.

Staying in tune with the Force, Ahsoka stepped forward. No warning came to her.

The second step did and she changed her trajectory nearly off-balancing herself in the process but she saved herself from toppling over.

"They must have some sensors here…"

She gripped the back-pack tightly that her Master had given her that was filled with bombs. An idea began forming in her mind. "It could work…" she muttered.

Stepping forward once more she stood up straight and pulled the back-pack off, unclipping it and pulling out one of the makeshift bombs. Levitating it with the Force she sent it slowly towards the shield generator. With a bit of strength she planted it on the side of the shield generator. It didn't fall off, the magna clamps at the bottom clipping to the metal easily.

Filled with confidence she levitated each and every bomb to different points at the bottom of the shield generator. Smiling at her success she stepped back… but that was a mistake as a droid appeared in front of her – sensor droids, ready to appear if any movement was detected in the area.

More and more came up from the ground and turned towards her, their arms raising to strike her down.

Ahsoka flipped backwards, igniting her lightsaber as she did so, struggling to reach into her pocket for the activator for the bombs. She blocked the shots coming towards her but she was practically surrounded.

"Where is the blasted thing?" she cursed.

Then she found it and pulled out of her pocket the activator.

She sprung backwards and with it clenched tightly in her hand she pressed the big red button.

She closed her eyes tightly as the generator blew up in a ball of fire. She ducked as pieces of metal flew her way and the droids that had been advancing towards her were crushed beneath the falling debris.

Not daring to look back, Ahsoka ran for her life as above her the red shield protecting the attacking Separatist armies began to dissipate.

* * *

Fuelled with success at the shield falling, Anakin called for the artillery tanks to move forward and begin their attack. Everyone was now involved in this battle. He knew exactly where the Separatist General was located. He was in the middle of his attacking army. All Anakin had to do was capture him and the battle would be won.

Again he thought of Obi-Wan. He'd be a great asset here. Always the Negotiator… he could distract the enemy long enough to surprise them: that was his Master's speciality. It was probably one of the main reasons why he had been elected to the Jedi Council.

He signalled to a group of clone troopers closest to him to follow his lead.

They would win this battle, he knew they would.

He could feel success on his tongue.

_And perhaps once we've secured this planet there will be some news of Obi-Wan. _He couldn't help but think of his Master. He wanted him back for himself despite how selfish it made him feel. Without the team in the war, it made winning battles far harder.

A small smile came to his face. _Though I don't think Obi-Wan would have done a better job than me here. Even together we would have had our work cut out for us. _

He continued to move through the field towards the location of the Separatist General… and victory.

* * *

Nearly five days he had been living with the mask on his face, trapping him in its dark grip.

Still Obi-Wan Kenobi refused to submit. He refused to break.

He was alone in the cell, his arms stretched above his head. He didn't dare try to touch the Force in a big way. Each time he did the mask grasped him, delighting in his horror of the hell it gave him. Obi-Wan wasn't going to give up – he had been trying to slowly access the Force, just a little twitch here and there, not enough to trigger the mask… He would soon be out of here, it was the only hope he had left.

The door to his cell opened and Ventress stalked in.

"Still not ready to submit, Kenobi?" she scoffed.

"No…."

She grasped his chin. "I am tired of your continued defiance. I will try something new. I'm sure you will enjoy it…" She called over her shoulder. "Bring the prisoner in!"

Ventress stepped away from him so that he could see who the guards were dragging in.

It was a man, a human, with floppy dark hair that reminded him so much of Anakin's recent hairstyle. The man was dumped on the floor, trembling, curling up on his side in an attempt to not be noticed. Ventress kicked him.

"This, Kenobi, is a traveller that dared to fly near this planet. I have taken him into custody for breaching my airspace without authorisation. His life is in your hands now. Jedi protect the innocent, if you do not submit I will make you watch as this man suffers," she grinned mirthlessly. "You know how the mask works… just imagine how terrible it can make you see or believe… This poor man's life is in your hands." She laughed shrilly as she left the cell.

Two guards entered the small, damp space that was Obi-Wan's prison. They grabbed the prisoner by the arms and hauled him up so that he too was chained like the Jedi.

The man was young, possibly younger then he was. He looked to be a trader, a trader that had unknowingly stumbled into the clutches of a mad woman. The man was sobbing, mumbling incoherently under his breath. The two guards punched the man several times in the stomach before leaving them both hanging in the cell.

After a while the man's sobbing stopped and he whispered: "Who are you? Why does she think she can use me to get to you?" Had the man been feigning weakness so that the guards would leave the cell quicker? He certainly didn't look so weak now that Obi-Wan were getting a good look at his face.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. Ventress had him cornered. She was right: a Jedi was meant to protect others and by letting this man suffer he would not be doing his duty.

"I'm a Jedi," he whispered, his throat scratchy. "If you know… of us… you'll understand why she thinks… what she does."

If the man's face could have paled even more in the dim light that remained in the cell, it would have done.

"Who are you?" the man whispered.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied. He owed the man at least his name.

The man's eyes widened. "I know of you… You're a hero to the Republic… but it was said you were dead!"

Obi-Wan hung his head. "I'm not… I've been here for a while. I don't really know how long it has been since I was brought here." He felt weak but he had to be strong.

"You can't give in," the man said stubbornly. "I won't let you."

"I can't let her hurt you…" whispered Obi-Wan.

The man shook his head. "I'm nobody important. As long as my wife and children are safe, that is all what matters. What that woman wants from you, don't give it to her. I don't want the Republic to lose a man that is considered to be a great person to die because he tried to protect me."

"The Jedi Code…"

"No, don't."

Obi-Wan sighed. This man was stubborn. "Who are you?"

The man seemed taken aback by his question. "Taren. Taren Jykes. I'm a free-lance trader in the Outer Rim. My ship suffered a malfunction in hyperspace and we ended up coming out above this planet."

"I'm sorry…"

The man tried his best to shrug. "It's not your fault. My ship is old. It had to fail at the most inconvenient place though."

Obi-Wan had to agree to that. How could he let this man suffer because he wouldn't give in?

Taren seemed to sense what he was thinking. "No. Don't do it."

"You don't even know me…" How could this man willingly want to be tortured to save him? "Why do you want to preserve me? If I watch you get hurt then I'm harming myself." Physical wounds may hurt and heal but mental wounds might never heal… They'd be scars among his memory…

"And what if you give in? What then?"

Obi-Wan simply didn't know. Ventress would deliver him to Dooku, that was for certain. Then he'd probably be paraded on the holo-net and publicly executed as a show to prove that 'the great Negotiator' that the media had built him up as wasn't as strong as they had assumed, that he had broken… that he was weak…

But the man had to know that there was probably no hope of rescue. "I've been here for a long while; no one has come for me yet… The likelihood of anyone finding me and rescuing the both of us is low."

"I know," Taren replied. "But my sacrifice would be worth it. The Republic needs you. It doesn't need the likes of me who barely contributes to it. It needs people like you."

Obi-Wan lowered his head; he couldn't bear this. He couldn't sacrifice this man to save his own skin. But the man was urging him to. How could he live with himself if he allowed Ventress to utilise Taren against him?

He was a Jedi; he simply couldn't let that happen.

Silence fell between them as neither knew what to say to one another, both stubborn in their assertion that they would be doing the right thing to save the other. They had only just met one another but both men shared the conviction to save the other.

Ventress had probably foreseen this. She knew what would happen, and dread built in Obi-Wan's gut as he considered his fellow captives words. _'As long as my wife and children are safe…' _Taren didn't know it yet but it was a dead certainty that the man's wife and children would come into play.

And Obi-Wan knew how much Taren's stance would change if they were brought in here. He had to get out of here before the temptation to save others doomed himself.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you to everyone who is reading and enjoying this story so far! **

**I quite enjoyed writing about Christophsis. It gave me a chance to explore Anakin and Ahsoka's bond. Ahsoka has had a little more experience than originally – Obi-Wan not being part of this battle means that Anakin can't shadow Ahsoka to take out the bombs. He is the only Jedi there and he can't leave his own troops. He also understands he has to give Ahsoka a chance to prove herself and though he is reluctant to at first he does let her go – and that is only because he remembers Obi-Wan trusted him when he was twelve on his first ever mission. This also demonstrates how Anakin is trusting his apprentice more and more. **

**Poor Obi-Wan too. I'm really putting him through the wringer aren't I? Honestly it won't last much longer. At least he now knows why Ventress wants him broken so badly now. **

**A bit of an explanation is needed in regards to Obi-Wan's fellow prisoner. I made that character up. In the original comic book, Obi-Wan is held prisoner with a fellow Clone trooper called Alpha. I decided to not include him in this story. I actually can't remember if either he or Obi-Wan meet during their captivity – this is one of the perils of no longer owning the source material – but I'm pretty sure that at some point the two meet and Ventress tries to use Alpha against Obi-Wan. Because I decided to not include the clone trooper, I decided to introduce a new character 'Taren Jykes'. Ventress knows Obi-Wan is not going to break easily – and she knows Jedi try to protect the innocent: Obi-Wan would feel obligated to protect his fellow prisoner, I think, even if it meant submitting himself. The trouble is Taren has heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi and wants to protect him. He knows how important he is. It's an odd situation but there is a reason why Taren has asked Obi-Wan to not give in and let him be hurt. This reason is explained in the next chapter and hopefully it seems realistic since it's actually an idea that came to me when I was in the midst of writing the next chapter. And it probably makes Taren quite selfish… but we'll see. What Taren doesn't know and what I've been hinting at in the story is that Obi-Wan does have an escape plan... its just taking a while to carry out because of how weak he is and how the Mask is preventing him from mostly reaching for the Force...**

**Also, I said in my last notes in the last chapter that Shmi wouldn't appear for a few chapters yet, I can confirm that she will reappear in Chapter 20.**

**The next chapter is being written up and will be posted this Saturday at my usual time: UK afternoon around 3pm. **

**Next chapter: **Anakin finally gets the news he's been waiting for and Obi-Wan fights back.

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N) It all kicks off in this chapter... I am quite concerned about a twist - well I'm not sure if it classes as a twist to be honest - which is revealed in this chapter. It was a last minute inspiration thing that I didn't intend to occur, and it came into my head when I was writing this chapter out. I've stuck with it because I think its good, the question is, is whether it works or not... So I've taken a bit of a gamble: you'll know what part I am talking about when you read it... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The destruction of the deflector shield had caused confusion to erupt within the Separatist army. They had not expected the Republic forces to be so sneaky. They had thought they'd be predictable but Anakin's strategy had worked in succeeding to throw them off track. The Republic forces had quickly gained the upper hand, succeeding in capturing General Loathsam, the commander in charge of the Christophsis campaign. Anakin, himself, had been involved in his capture, charging into the party of droids that had protected his armoured tank.

But Ahsoka had been the real hero of that battle.

General Loathsam had not anticipated a lone Jedi Padawan to use her initiative and gain the upper hand. Distracted by Anakin – and the thought of presenting General Skywalker to the Confederacy – Loathsam had failed to keep a protective eye on all of his surroundings. He had thought his tank impenetrable.

Ahsoka had timed her attack perfectly.

Upon destroying the deflector shield she had escaped into the sewer system, following the tracking device Anakin had given her for 'him' to keep check on her whereabouts. It had worked both ways giving her the opportunity to track his current location and to make her way to his direct position. The pot-hole closest to her Master's position had been overshadowed by General Loathsam's tank. Supported by hover engines, there had been enough of a gap between the street floor and the botton of the tank for Ahsoka to slide the pot-holes cover to the side.

Activating her lightsaber blade she had plunged it into the bottom of the tank, drawing a hole and then leaping up into the tank to capture the General. Faced with his life at risk, he had surrendered; his actions sending the droid army into disrepute and they had scattered – the clone troopers chasing them down.

"You know… I'm impressed with how well you handled yourself today," complimented Anakin to Ahsoka as they walked back to their hastily built command centre. Anakin had already given the order for it to be moved further into the city, however he was required to send a report to the Jedi Council first and he had to use one of the installed terminals first before the whole thing was packaged away and transported to their new base of operations. "I don't think we'd have won if you hadn't destroyed the shield generator."

"Or surprised General Loathsam," she pointed out, perhaps a little smugly.

Anakin couldn't blame her. If he was her age and he'd done the same thing he'd feel like that too.

"That too," he acknowledged.

She crossed her arms and gently raised her right eyebrow. "I hope you intend to report to the Council my contributions too?"

"Of course," he returned. He would never take the glory for himself if others had contributed elsewhere. Claiming victory for Ahsoka's success would belittle her achievements. He was not the type to do that. He sincerely hoped no Jedi Knight treated their apprentices like that. It was wrong. He wanted Ahsoka to feel like she had accomplished something because the simple truth of it was that she had. Acknowledging it helped her develop her skills and confidence and it also made him feel that he was doing something right in the choices he made with her training.

Anakin was one of the youngest Knights in the order and possibly the only one of the recently Knighted to be given responsibility of a Padawan. It was practically unheard of for a Knight to gain and apprentice mere months after obtaining their rank. The Clone War was changing things; changing the way the Order worked. Some Knights had been knighted because they needed more Generals on the field – those chosen before their time had a few months/years left of their training but as they were classed as Senior Padawans they were deemed ready to go out on their own. The war had just made them Knights younger than they should have been.

Obi-Wan had been a Senior Padawan until he was twenty-five, not considered ready by the Council to be gain Knighthood for another few years. It wasn't uncommon for many Padawans to remain apprentices until their late twenties and early thirties. Anakin had assumed he'd be a Padawan into his mid-twenties, just like Obi-Wan had been.

If Qui-Gon hadn't been killed on Naboo and Obi-Wan hadn't killed the Sith, Darth Maul, then Obi-Wan would not have become a Jedi Knight at that time. Killing a Sith had classed as his trials, and Anakin's Master had been elevated in the eyes of the Order as one to watch. Gaining a reputation he had never wanted, Obi-Wan had had expectation thrust onto his shoulders – the burden he carried was to train Anakin – and he'd succeeded, whilst implanting changes into the Jedi Order.

Some had thought Obi-Wan would fail.

How Obi-Wan had conducted Anakin's training and how far the young boy had come in a short space of time had put Obi-Wan in line for early Mastery and a seat on the Jedi Council. To be promoted to the rank of Master and appointed a seat by the age of thirty-six was a remarkable achievement. Only ten years into his Knighthood, Obi-Wan Kenobi had become a Master, a position he shouldn't have gained until he was well into his forties considering he had been a Padawan well into his twenties.

It was Obi-Wan's example that Anakin hoped to emulate when training Ahsoka. Whatever task he had performed as an apprentice himself, Obi-Wan had always congratulated him when he had done well and given feedback to improve for next time, and if he did things wrong they sat and talked about the situation to try to find out where exactly things had gone wrong. It was what Anakin wanted to do for Ahsoka; he was proud to be her Master.

The nagging thought that plagued him was that he hoped his training of Ahsoka was well within Jedi standards. He knew that the loss of Obi-Wan had affected him and Ahsoka but he understood that his former Master wouldn't want him to forget his lessons. This was why Anakin was determined to give Ahsoka credit for her actions today – she deserved to be recognised for the accomplishments she had achieved on Christophsis.

It would be wrong to belittle her, wrong to take the credit for something he hadn't done. He never intended to let her down or make her feel worthless.

"Master? Are you lost in the sky or something?" Ahsoka's voice knocked him back into the here and now as he pulled himself out of his own distracting thoughts.

"Sorry, I was elsewhere," he admitted.

"I could see that," she responded." Got something on your mind?"

Anakin smiled gently. "I was just considering whether I was doing an adequate job in training you. Sometimes I feel I'm not doing the best job I can … especially recently with Obi-Wan going missing… He was dealing with a loss when I became his charge; you and I barely knew each other when Jabiim happened… Obi-Wan had no clue what to do with me for the first few months of my training, he literally went from Padawan to a Knight. He had no experience of being a Jedi… I was luckier than him, I had the chance to work as a Jedi in the war before the Council decided that I needed to take a Padawan. I had little idea how to go about it…" he swallowed. "Obi-Wan had no clue what he was doing with me… At least with my experience in this war before you were assigned to me, I had some idea of how much you should see or be involved in."

She patted his arm as they continued to walk towards the communications centre. "I'd say Master Kenobi did a pretty good job with you. What I've learned so far tells me that I'm with the right Master. You and Master Kenobi are a formidable team. You work so well together because you trust one another implicitly and understand each other. I know this is new to us but I hope we can establish a partnership like you and Master Kenobi have done."

"I believe we are on our way there," he replied confidently. "The key to a successful partnership is recognising yours and your Padawan's achievements, acknowledging their faults as well as our own, and to help them reach their full potential. I can already see you becoming a great Jedi. You take on board what I say and take the initiative – you carry on like that, Ahsoka, and we will flourish as a team together."

The young Togrutan Padawan could sense the praise frolicking through the Force from her Master. It warmed her heart to see how much he valued her input. She didn't want to let him down. "Thank you, Master."

Reaching the command centre which was partially outside, Anakin input a series of commands into the console, requesting a communication link to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Whilst waiting for the connection to verify the signal, Anakin ran through the report he intended to give in his mind.

A few minutes passed before the Jedi Council responded and two small miniature holograms appearing in the air depicting Masters Yoda and Mace Windu.

"Anakin?"

"Masters?" Both Anakin and Ahsoka bowed.

"A report you have for us, do you?" prompted Yoda, indicating for him to continue.

Anakin acknowledged by inclining his head in a respectful bow before he began his report. "I am pleased to report that we have succeeded in capturing General Loathsom. The Separatist army is in disarray. They are still a threat with their warships in the better position to send reinforcements." He glanced towards Ahsoka. "Without Ahsoka's ingenuity and capability in destroying the deflector shield, we were facing defeat. With the generator down we could bring in the long range funs and do a lot more damage to the droid army then what we were managing to inflict without them. General Loathsom was using a tank as cover however Ahsoka came up from the sewers and surprised the General. My tactics prior to the deployment of the deflector shield was to come at the Separatists with different ideas in order to throw them off track and be unable to predict what we would do next."

Anakin folded his arms behind his back. "Unfortunately I was overzealous with my tactic upon the second line of defence and they saw through my disguise as a Clone Trooper." That had been a stupid mistake of his. "That cost us," he admitted. "The battle for the second line went on far longer than expected; I had to bring in our reinforcements. We lost many experience troopers due to my compliancy on the field."

He felt it was important to admit his own mistakes; he hoped his apprentice was taking note. "I could have handled this battle better but there is no question of us not needing reinforcements. If it is possible to dispatch more to Christophsis, I humbly request it. We might not be able to hold the city otherwise if the Separatist react to their loss here."

Mace Windu leaned forward in the hologram. "Thank you, Anakin. The loss of the Clone Troopers could not be helped. You did what you thought was best at the time of action: war is unpredictable. Everyone is going to make mistakes that cause a loss of life. We will talk to the Chancellor about sending a second batch of Clones, however you and your apprentice will not be continuing with the campaign there."

"What?" Ahsoka was shocked, surprised at that decision.

"Ahsoka!" hissed Anakin. "Be more polite!" He returned his attention back to the two Masters. "Can I ask why we are being pulled out?" It was clearly a decision that the Masters had come to before Anakin had even made contact – it didn't have anything to do with the loss of Clone life he had caused.

Yoda chuckled as he saw Anakin's quizzical expression on his face. "Promise you we did that when Master Kenobi was found, we'd involve you."

Anakin's heart began to beat very fast. "You've found Obi-Wan?"

"Knights Nerin and Hollar intercepted a communication between Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress," explained Mace. "It appears that Dooku did not even know of Obi-Wan's survival. He has only just discovered this."

"Hear the communication you should," advised Yoda gently.

"Go on," accepted Anakin, as he twiddled a few buttons on the console, ready to receive a second incoming transmission. There was a flutter of fear in his stomach as Dooku's voice reverberated over the communicator.

"_Ventress, you've been hiding Obi-Wan Kenobi's continued survival from me." _

There was a sharp hiss on the other end of the line. _"Master, I was going to tell you soon; present him to you as a gift from me to my dedication to your noble cause." _

"_He's been missing for months," _was Dooku's harsh reply. _"You knew of my specific instructions regarding Kenobi – if he was to be captured he was to be brought to me. Alive and relatively undamaged." _

"_Yes Master. I sought to prove that he is unworthy of your interest; that he is like any other Jedi: weak," _explained Ventress.

Dooku's reply was filled with venom. _"You've been torturing him!" _

Anakin could feel his body shaking at that word. He had to close his eyes to retain his calm demeanour. The guilt flared up inside but he shook it off. _Now is not the time to dwell on that. _

"_Master…" _Ventress tried to project a sense of control.

"_Enough! That was not my intention for him! Now my plans have been ruined by your impudence! You will be punished for your disobedience!"_ Dooku was very angry. _"I have been instructed by Lord Sidious to terminate his life. I will see to it personally. You are to stay on Rattatak with your Jedi prisoner and await my arrival. Once Kenobi is dead and my Master is satisfied, we will discuss your punishment." _

The recording ended and Anakin took in a deep shuddering breath.

"As soon as they obtained that information, Knight Nerin and Hollar transmitted it directly to us. We received it one hour ago," said Windu. "We do not know Dooku's current location, however both og you are to dispatch immediately and get to Rattatak as quickly as possible. Take a clone battalion with you. I am sending a further encoded package with the co-ordinates of the planet in."

"I've never even heard of Rattatak," mused Anakin. "Is it far from here?"

"Closer to it you are then us," articulated Yoda. "Little-known world it is. Not part of the Republic."

Anakin nodded.

"Masters, what about the rest of the troops here? They can't function without a General. If a battle starts up again and we're not here…" pointed out Ahsoka nervously.

"Deal with that, I will," Yoda followed up. "Come to Christophsis to lead I will."

Mace folded his arms. "Myself and Masters Koon, Gallia and Mundi have assembled a task force and we will join you as quickly as we can, Anakin."

Anakin raised his head, giving the Jedi Master a piercing stare. "Yes Master."

"Do not wait for us to arrive. Your priority is to get Obi-Wan out of there as quickly as possible before Dooku arrives. Normally we would advise caution but we cannot afford to lose Master Kenobi. We can only hope that the Force is with us," continued Mace wisely.

"May the Force be with you, Masters," returned Anakin as he and Ahsoka bowed as the holo-transmission cut off.

Ahsoka patted him on the arm, noticing his worried expression. "We'll get there in time to save him."

Anakin glanced at her. "I hope so. The last thing I need is to lose the man who is my brother on a permanent basis." He turned to head back towards the battlefield. "Come on, we've got to assemble some troops and commandeer a vessel that will get us passed the Separatist blockade. We don't have any time to waste." His voice was hard as his eyes glittered. "Obi-Wan needs us."

* * *

He had to wonder why Ventress had placed Taren in his cell even though he knew the reason for it. She hadn't returned in two days, preferring to leave Taren's torture to her guards who came at a regular basis to beat him up. Obi-Wan himself had merely suffered a few scratches compared to what his fellow prisoner was experiencing. The mask made things much worse, taunting him about his inability to help and his lack of strength in being able to save himself. The mask was designed for two things: to either turn a Jedi or break them.

It terrified Obi-Wan what the mask was doing to him. He felt dirty from even being associated with it. At the moment, Obi-Wan loathed himself.

Taren had asked for him to not give in. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan had agreed, but he didn't know how long he'd be able to watch as Taren was hurt in front of him. Taren had claimed that being beaten up wasn't new to him. Trading on the Outer Rim was a dangerous living, was his reason for that.

"I hope you are not contemplating giving in," said Taren, once the guards had left.

Obi-Wan was silent for a while, considering his next words. Perhaps he could get Taren to open up to the real reason why he was putting up with pain. He didn't believe it was for the notion he had originally said. There was something more to Taren. "I've tried to guess why… you want to keep me… for what of a … better word… sane. My duty is to protect people like you. I'm a hero to you… no matter how much… I … don't … believe … that. A hero … doesn't… let others … suffer in … their place," he panted, the effort in making his point beginning to tire him. His throat was raw. "I can … vaguely … sense … something … more to your asking … what you did of me…"

Bowing his head, Taren nodded. "I do have another reason. But it's worth it."

"Which is?" prompted Obi-Wan. He had to know.

Taren bit his lip, a small dribble of blood slipped down his chin. "My wife's sister. You know her."

Behind the mask, the Jedi's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened in surprise. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Who do I know that we have in common?"

A small smile tugged at Taren's lips. "My wife's name is Kyra. Her maiden name is Skywalker. Kyra Skywalker."

_What? _

"She divorced from her previous husband quite a few years ago and I met her on one of my trading routes. We fell in love and married. She already had two children and now they are my own," explained Taren, watching the Jedi's eyes. "I've heard of a Jedi called Anakin Skywalker. Since the outbreak of the Clone War the media has dug up his past. It wasn't hard for us to realise that Anakin is related to Kyra. Kyra was eight when she was captured by pirates along with the rest of her family. Separated from her younger sister and brother, Kyra was sold into slavery; she remembers a sister called Shmi. She was freed by her previous husband who paid a lot of money to obtain her freedom. Your former apprentice is my wife's nephew. That's why I want to protect you because my wife would want me to…" he hesitated, unsure whether he should continue, "and… well … a few times … Kyra mentioned about trying to get back in contact with Shmi but our trading paths never passed near Coruscant."

Obi-Wan took a deep shuddering breath as he considered the complications of this new information.

This couldn't be a coincidence. His fate seemed tied to the Skywalker family. He had freed Shmi and had trained Anakin. But what Taren was suffering through was selfish of him. Taren's motivation was to use Obi-Wan – if they ever escaped – to reunite his wife with her sister. It was not for his original reason that he had claimed: that he didn't want the Republic to lose a hero, but because of Shmi Skywalker.

It made him feel angry that he was being used in this way. Hadn't he suffered enough?

"Don't try and tell me that I shouldn't be asking this of you," said Taren quietly. "I know I should have been truthful from the start… but my wife needs you to help her."

_Selfish. _It hurt Obi-Wan to watch the man suffering. The mask was tearing his mind to pieces while he was forced to view the man's torture. _If I had known that Taren's reasoning was for the benefit of his wife then I probably wouldn't have agreed. _

"And the Republic needs you too… That is still part of my reason why I am willing to suffer," added Taren.

Even if it was still part of the reason, it hurt him mentally to see another human being suffer. Taren's motivations had not been for the Republic's well-fare but for his wife's gain instead. How could he continue to allow this man's suffering?

Footsteps echoed along the corridor. Soft but filled with purpose, Obi-Wan had long since got used to Asajj Ventress's particular stride. The door to the cell opened and the bald witch entered, the shawls of her dress swishing behind her elegantly.

"Obi-Wan!" she clapped her hands in delight. "It's been too long since we last saw one another!"

"Could … have … been … longer," he muttered.

Her favourite tactic seemed to be to grab his chin which she did. "Ready to submit yet?"

"No!" His voice and answer was weak.

Ventress's eyes flashed dangerously. "What a pity." Her cold eyes turned to Taren. "His pain refuses to make you budge. I know it would eventually… but events have conspired against me and circumstances dictate that I move things along quicker…"

Obi-Wan didn't like the sound of that and he swallowed, slightly in fear of what his captor had up her sleeve.

"Aidus!" she barked over her shoulder. "Bring them in!"

Taren's face went from shock to outrage as Ventress's main torturer entered the cell, dragging along with him a woman and two children who looked to be under thirteen years of age.

"You promised me they'd stay safe!" Taren objected loudly, pulling at the restraints binding him.

Obi-Wan had expected this. Taren was never meant to break him; his wife and children were. He felt sick that Ventress would even contemplate harming a child to get to him. But something was going on that it meant that her plans had to be accelerated. He felt a faint spark of hope course through him.

Was a rescue on its way? Dare he believe that he may be going home soon?

Ventress drew her lightsaber blades and ignited them. She turned to Obi-Wan. "Submit to me now or I will _kill _these snivelling children in front of you!"

He swallowed the bile in his throat as it rose. The children, barely teenagers, stood in the dark and filthy cell. Their faces were covered in muck and their clothes were torn, suggesting bad treatment though Taren had obviously been told that they'd come to no harm. The oldest child was a boy, who gripped his younger sister's hand. The mother was being held by Aidus who was struggling to pull away to reach her children. She was gagged to prevent her from objecting. She looked so much like her sister that Obi-Wan thought that it was Shmi Skywalker in the cell with him rather than her lost sister.

Obi-Wan's once bright blue-grey eyes were now dull and sullen, focused upon Taren.

If there was one thing that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would never do, and that was to allow the deaths of the innocent. He couldn't let Ventress kill them. And she knew it.

A sly smile pulled at her lips… her twin blades edging closer to the youngest child.

But Obi-Wan had a secret. A secret that he knew it was time to use.

For months now he had been working on an escape plan, one that had been hampered by the mask and Ventress mostly blocking his connection with the Force, but now was the time to act.

It was either break or allow the death of a child.

Obi-Wan Kenobi chose to live.

* * *

They emerged from hyperspace at the edge of the system; Anakin killed the thrusters and slowed their approach. His eyes were fixed on the planet ahead. Beside him Ahsoka shivered. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling?"

She nodded, a little shiver running down her body. "The Force feels dark here … and I sense pain." A tear seemed to mist in her eyes. "Suffering…" she swallowed. "Do you think its Master Kenobi?"

Anakin didn't want to think about the possibility that what he was sensing Obi-Wan's hurt. He decided to be reassuring. They were closer to Obi-Wan then they had been in months. He could survive a little longer, he was certain of it. "We'll get there in time to save him. He's just on that planet."

"Then why are we slowing?" his inquisitive Padawan asked. "Count Dooku could already be here!"

"He isn't," replied Anakin confidently, shaking his head. "At least there is no Separatists ships in the area." He assumed if Dooku was already in the system there would be some hint of the Confederacy in orbit above the planet. "Though it doesn't necessarily mean anything. He might not come with a fleet." He bit his lip. "Take the controls, I'm going to attempt to reach Obi-Wan."

Transferring the controls over to Ahsoka, he closed his eyes and sunk into the Force. It swirled around him, reacting to his presence. He sought the bond. Still it felt inactive … but it wasn't silent as it had been for months…

Instead the bond itself wasn't active but _something _was. The part of the bond that Anakin knew was Obi-Wan was pulsating wildly as if a large amount of energy was about to be unleashed. In this energy he could sense his Master's emotions. _Hate, fear, pain … and hope? _Hope? Why hope? Anakin couldn't understand it. Did his Master have a feeling that a rescue was imminent?

He figured it unlikely his Master would hear him due to the bond being silent but he whispered over it. _Just hold on. We're here. You'll be going home soon. _With it, he sent a burst of Force energy. He didn't know if it penetrated the darkness that was still clouding over the bond but he had to try…

Anakin opened his eyes. "He's there," he reported. "Something is happening. Our connection feels different… We have to get there now."

"Do you want to take her down?" asked Ahsoka, poised to give him back the controls.

He shook his head, his fringe falling into his eyes. "No, you do it. Get us as close as you can to the castle. I'll brief Rex and the others." Unstrapping himself, Anakin left the cock-pit, trying to ignore the fear that was culminating in his chest.

* * *

_Just hold on. We're here. You'll be going home soon._

He recognised that voice though the Mask tried to distort it. For months, even in the weeks since he had been affected by the Mask, he had been trying, ever so subtly, to reach for the Force, just to use it a bit at a time, to weaken the structure of the cell. When he'd first been imprisoned Ventress had used the Force to block his own connection but the weaker he had got she had used less and less power to reduce his own ability and he had slowly regained use of the Force, but his connection was still hampered. The introduction of the Mask and Ventress had withdrawn her Force powers blocking him, relying on the Mask to dissuade him. Her tactic had ultimately failed, his connection had been weak but his will to escape was stronger, and if used sparingly he'd eventually get out of his prison.

Now was the time to act.

The weakness of the Force swirled around him; the darkness of the Mask haunted him as he mustered his strength to reach out. He'd been saving what little energy he had for this – he knew he'd tire himself out with what he was about to attempt to do, but it was his only option.

Familiar presence leaked into him and he felt a boost coming from his former apprentice. Anakin was close, and he was actively reaching for him. Hope spurred him on.

Obi-Wan kept his gaze on Ventress. She held out one of her shining red blades in front of the youngest child. "You wouldn't dare allow me to kill a child…"

Taren turned his full attention to the bound Jedi. Pleading was evident in his eyes. He hadn't considered the possibility that this would happen… and as Obi-Wan had predicted, the man's children would be victims of a callous murder just to break him. Taren wouldn't want him to keep his promise if it meant the death of his children. Taren wanted Obi-Wan to save his children. He wanted him to give in despite what he had asked of him before.

Obi-Wan didn't respond, instead he reached up with the weakness of the Force he possessed towards the pipes that ran through his cell. Clutching the weakest point that had been rusting away for years and which he had been manipulating, he pulled. Months he had worked on weakening the structure and it paid off as his over-exertion of the Force surprised Ventress, as the pipe tore from the stone wall and dirty water gushed out, splattering all over her.

Ventress shrieked in fury as shards of metal from the pipe flew into her, causing her to stumble back in shock and surprise at what her weakened foe had done.

_Weak! Weak! Weak! You are nothing! _The Mask screamed in his mind, dredging him with dark memories and all the horrible hurts it had taunted him with, bombarding him in one go. He felt like screaming…

"No!" he grunted out. "I'm not weak!"

Ignoring the images that flashed through his mind and keeping hold of his perilous connection to the Force, Obi-Wan concentrated on the chains holding him captive and tore hard at them. Imbued by his success from wrenching the pipe free, his determination to save himself and the family gave him the continued strength to free himself from the bonds that had imprisoned him.

As the chains fell from the ceiling, the metal still around his wrists, Obi-Wan brought his right arm around and tore the dark Mask from his face, scrunching it up in his hands as he threw it into a dark corner. The Force flooded into him completely, enveloping him in the light it offered him. Though still very weak from his treatment, regaining his full connection to the Force strengthened him.

He lunged for Ventress, who was struggling against the splurge of dirty water and the crumbling, dusty pipe, and grabbed her right wrist and with his right hand took possession of one of her red light saber's, wrenching it out of her left hand. He bounded away as she slashed at him with her other blade, but he Force-pushed her back into the wall. Sweeping the blade high he released Taren from his binds, slashing the long chain trails short before completing his own.

"Come on!" he yelled, rushing for the open cell door, even as Ventress's guard tried to stop him, but Obi-Wan cut down and the right arm connecting to the man's shoulder fell free.

Ventress staggered to her feet and leapt at Obi-Wan as he pushed Taren and the two children and his wife through the door into the corridor. "Go! I'll hold her off!" He doubted he'd succeed in holding her back for long but he had to try.

His muscles were weak from lack of use, and his legs ached already; he chose to ignore the weakness and focused on the enemy in front him. The Force coursed through his body; tearing the Mask off had opened the gates and he was sensing everything for the first time in a long while. He knew Anakin was near, possibly in the facility already. For the first time in months he felt complete – the Force a part of him once more.

_Well, maybe not complete just yet… I'd rather be using my own lightsaber then Ventress's. _

"Give that back, Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan raised the red blade as Ventress launched an attack, bringing her blade down above her head. The red blades met in a flying of sparks. He started to move back out of the cell, desperately trying to counter-attack against her vicious blows.

All he could do was hope that he could hold her off long enough to give Anakin the time to reach him. He was sure than ever that his former Apprentice was here because their bond was pulsating widely. He could sense Anakin's resolve to rescue him and the reassuring presence filled him completely. He didn't dare respond, he needed all the strength he had to hold off Ventress for as long as possible.

_Come on Anakin!_

* * *

"I can sense him again!" The jubilation that coursed through him at feeling the familiar presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi made Anakin grin madly. But then the grin broke off as he examined the feelings that were radiating off his former Master. "But he's in trouble!"

"I'm getting us there as fast as I can!" gritted Ahsoka over the comm unit.

Anakin sighed. "I know."

The star-ship they were using, unmarked as a Republic ship, accelerated towards the castle where Obi-Wan's presence was now shining brightly in the Force.

He'd already briefed the team of the clones he'd brought with him and if it wasn't so perilous he'd be pacing the deck he now sat on with the rest of his troopers. "We don't have time for a landing, Ahsoka! Just hover and we'll jump out! _Then land!_"

"Yes Master." It shouldn't surprise him that she didn't argue. Ahsoka knew what the stakes were.

A horrible feeling built up in him that Obi-Wan needed him more than ever. The sudden flare of the bond was faltering. His Master was weakening, his strength falling. He unbuckled himself from his seat, ordering the sixteen clones he had with him to do the same and jogged to the exit door.

"Keep a hold of something!" he commanded, as he palmed the exit button and the door slid open. He gripped an overhead bar, his eyes focusing on the dreary and dark castle looming before him. It was not yet close enough to jump to… _Not long now… _

But then a shudder ran through him and he saw another ship just below him, descending rapidly towards a free landing platform. A dark presence echoed in the Force, it was very familiar.

The ship was familiar; he'd seen it on Geonosis…

A Solar Sailer.

Anakin swallowed.

That could mean only one thing.

Count Dooku.

_He's here for Obi-Wan. _

He was certain of it.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! Thank you for the comments for the previous chapter!**

**First, the bit I was referring to at the top of this chapter about the twist... well that would be the revelation that Taren's wife is in fact the older sister of Shmi Skywalker. I revealed back in Chapter 9 that Shmi's sister had escaped slavery as well. I actually always intended on Shmi being reunited with at least one member of her family - but it originally wasn't going to happen this way. Taren's wife was just going to be someone insignificant and then as I was writing that scene while on holiday that idea popped into my head. It gives the story a mini-twist so to speak. Taren had his own motivation for asking Obi-Wan to not give in and that was because he knows that Obi-Wan is the only one who could reunite his wife with her long-lost sister - its quite selfish of him to do that, but Obi-Wan doesn't want to break or give in either and Taren gave him the option not to. A pet theory of mine is that during the Clone Wars, a lot of the media would focus on its heroes and would attempt to find out about their past... Because of the changes of the Jedi Order in this story, with allowing Jedi Padawans contact with their family, it wouldn't be too hard for the media to find out about Anakin's mother and her origins...So their stories are going to be quite famous even to traders like Taren. The scenario that Taren's wife is Shmi's sister is probably very unrealistic considering the galaxy at large... so my reasoning for that is The Force works in mysterious ways :)**

**Ventress threatening to kill a child... yes, it is quite horrible, and its the last thing she has to use against Obi-Wan as she knows time is running out - she is desperate to break him before Dooku arrives. It also means Taren wouldn't want Obi-Wan to keep his promise, he'd expect him to submit to save his family. Thankfully Obi-Wan had other ideas... **

**In the original Jabiim/Rattatak story, I do believe Obi-Wan used the Force to do something to some pipes in his cell which helped him escape. What happened here was my own take on that. The only difference is that Obi-Wan is currently on his own without Alpha, the clone trooper, he is imprisoned with in the comics to guard his back. Another deviation from that comic book is both Dooku's appearance at the fortress and Anakin arriving there. I didn't want to copy the comics entirely and this is my take on Obi-Wan's escape, a mixture of the comic book and new stuff such as Dooku and Anakin becoming involved. **

**The bit where there is a lot of exposition about Jedi training... I don't know how accurate that is but its my own take on it. Obi-Wan becoming a Master at 36? I think that is quite a young age... I always see someone becoming a Master and on the Jedi Council until not at least their 40's... experience and all that, especially if you've only been a Knight for a decade, though I am aware there are exceptions to the rule. **

**Next chapter: **_Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dooku and Ventress. I think that is all I need to say. _Will be posted next Saturday!

Until then,

the-writer1988


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews! Here we are with the second part of the 'rescue'...**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Perspiration clung to him. Exhaustion tugged at his bones. His fingers ached from holding the lightsaber for too long. Letting it go would result in his death. He couldn't afford that. _Live with the pain… you've been doing that for the past few months anyway… _Rescue was so close; he could feel it burning through his body.

Ventress pursued him as he kept stumbling back through the corridor, following the direction that Taren had fled with his family. Her guards dare not interfere with her pursuit… she had already ordered them not to, she wanted to take him down alone, and with the amount of pressure she was piling onto him, it was likely he'd fall soon unless help came his way.

Fury was etched across her face; anger at him for trying to escape when he should have broken…

Obi-Wan raised his blade, Ventress's clashing against his, locking together. She forced him back, his spine bending back over as she pushed. He did the only thing he could to save himself; he pulled away from her, flinging himself to the side as her lightsaber came swishing down in what would have been a disabling hit.

He slammed into the wall, twisting his body in time to raise the stolen blade against another swiftly descending chop which would have decapitated him if he hadn't blocked in time. But the awkward position he was in, and his rapidly failing strength made it easy for Ventress to disarm as her blade worked under his and deflected it back towards him and he was forced to let go and duck.

Extending a hand, Ventress called her stolen blade back to her.

Obi-Wan fell against the wall, absolutely spent.

It was over.

She stalked close to him and raised her hand, having clipped one of her blades back on her belt.

Pressure pressed on his neck and he choked as he was lifted up off the floor. He scrabbled at his throat with his hands against the invisible grip. She slammed him hard back against the wall: the back of his skull cracking against the hard stone wall.

"You sought to escape me… You won't ever get away!" she spat venomously.

He would have responded if she hadn't been choking him. He couldn't breathe… his vision was going black…

"You. Are. Mine. And I will see you break!"

He struggled to speak, and ever so slightly she loosened her grip, giving him the chance to speak and take in a bit of air. "You… told me… that … the next time … we met … you'd kill me!" They'd gone over this already but he didn't care. He was doomed either way.

"I already explained to you why I chose to break that promise," she responded.

"Your Master, Dooku," he panted. "What would … he say if he … knew what you'd done … to me? I remember now … when I was hanging off that … cliff on Quetya, the only survivor of the Jedi dispatched to find that antidote … for your bio-weapon, that you promised to kill me regardless of his orders! He … wanted … me … alive!"

Ventress did not reply as a cold chill swept over the corridor. A familiar voice reverberated through his skull.

"I am not pleased with my assassin's treatment of you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan felt the throat grip loosen completely and he sagged back to the floor, gulping in deep breaths of air.

Count Dooku stood at the other end of the corridor, his eyes yellow as he strode menacingly forward towards the two former combatants. "She will be punished for her impudence." His lightsaber flickered on. "But now for you."

* * *

Taren Jykes held his wife's bony hand as they fled through the corridors. He hated leaving the Jedi behind but he'd given Taren the opportunity to escape. He had to take it.

"Taren!" his wife's voice shook with emotion. "Where are we going?"

They had to find a ship and leave while Ventress was occupied with the Jedi. He had hoped to reunite his wife with her sister… He settled on an answer that he knew she'd appreciate. "Home. Where we can be safe." He'd already decided that he would cease his travelling and settle on a mid-rim world somewhere, a planet that had the reputation of being good for family-life.

Kyra was carrying her youngest daughter in her arms slowing their progress, her son running beside them, fear in his glassy eyes.

They rounded a corner, feet slapping hard against the ground as they fled. Taren ignored the cries for help in the other cells they were passing; they were not his concern. Pounding their way through the facility, they failed to take notice of approaching voices before it was too late.

"Stop!"

Taren halted and turned back the way they had come. If they were guards they'd be shot dead… but running away would probably make them do that anyway.

Behind them stood a young man in Jedi robes, holding a blue lightsaber in his right hand. He was flanked by men in white armour, each carrying a blaster.

Taren raised his hands, indicating for his son to do so as well while his wife continued to clutch their daughter to her chest. "Please, we're just prisoners!"

The young Jedi nodded. "There is a transport back that way." He pointed to a corridor that he and his troopers had just emerged from, one that Taren had passed with his family. "Get on board and we'll get you to safety. Tell my apprentice that Anakin Skywalker sent you. We'll join you shortly once we've retrieved a colleague of ours."

Taren swallowed in thanks. "Thank you, Master Jedi."

"It's what my Master would have done," was the Jedi's response as he directed his troops down the corridor that Taren had just fled from.

"Your friend … he's back that way." Taren felt obligated to tell them.

Anakin Skywalker inclined his head before bounding after his departing troopers.

Taren squeezed his wife's arm. "Come on, Kyra. We won't be here for much longer." His wife and children were shell-shocked – his wife probably hadn't realised that that Jedi was her nephew, that realisation would come later when they were out of the situation they were in. His children were shell-shocked; he could understand that, he'd be like that too if he didn't have to be the strong one in his family.

* * *

"Ventress, you have company. Skywalker is here. Deal with him."

Obi-Wan was slowly climbing to his feet, using the wall for support. His whole body ached and the worst thing of all? He had no weapon to defend himself with.

His captor glanced at him and then at her Master. "How did they trace me here?"

"That is something I intend to find out once my business is finished." Dooku's eyes focused on Obi-Wan. "Now, go."

Ventress dare not disobey Dooku. She was already facing his ire for keeping Obi-Wan's survival from him. She threw a rotten glance towards the Jedi and strolled past her Master.

Obi-Wan was left alone with the Count.

Legs weak, his energy spent, Obi-Wan stumbled back along the wall, using it for support.

"It's a pity I have to kill you," said Dooku sadly. "Give time, if Ventress had obeyed my orders in the first place and given you to me I feel certain you would have joined me."

Obi-Wan glared at Dooku. "I would … never … join … you!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of the Dark Side. Ventress has already begun on you." A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "I can sense pain, fear," his eyes glinted, "…and anger. You're half-way there, Kenobi."

"No!" he denied. It was that Mask! Dooku was sensing the remnants of the effects on him. Still, he continued to stumble away using the wall for support. His right hand grasped a door frame and he inched forward, pulling himself around and into the room.

Dooku's footsteps drew nearer.

He found himself in a trophy room. There was cabinets littered with numerous objects but on a table in the centre of the room, resting on a metallic shelf was _his lightsaber_! He pushed himself forward, reaching the table in the centre, and picked up his lightsaber in his right hand, relishing having the familiar hilt in his palm once more.

He twisted around as Dooku entered, striding slowly into the room.

Obi-Wan ignited his blade, holding it out steadily in front of him.

"Kenobi," smiled Dooku, "you are making it too easy. The condition you are in, it won't be long till you can't fight me."

Obi-Wan snarled back. "I won't go down defenceless! I won't let you kill me!"

"Admirable," praised Dooku. "Your former apprentice won't get here in time to save you, however."

Despite how weak he felt, Obi-Wan could sense the approaching signature of Anakin. Whether he had encountered Ventress yet remained to be seen. Perhaps he could keep Dooku talking. The Count was correct: he wouldn't even be able to hold off the Sith Lord for long, Dooku would overpower him easily. He straightened his back but kept his lightsaber held in a defensive position. "If I'm to die here, Dooku, tell me why. Your pet acolyte mentioned your interest in me; in fact she kept me alive to prove to you that I'm weak." His voice was trembling with the effort to stay strong. He needed a good sleep…

The Count stopped his slow prowl forward. "You are a powerful Jedi, Obi-Wan, is that not reason enough?"

"There are other Jedi more powerful than me," pointed out Obi-Wan. Strands of hair fell into his face as he shook his head. "There is more to this…"

Dooku sighed and deactivated his lightsaber. "I do not wish to kill you but my Master desires it." He moved forward slightly but the blue blade in Obi-Wan's hand nudged toward him and he halted in his movement. "Your old Master, Qui-Gon, was my apprentice as you know. I was very proud of the Jedi he became. We rarely met as our paths took us on different roads, but when we did, he always spoke fondly of you, about your potential and what you could achieve." The Count looked thoughtful. "My interest in you? It stems from that. I feel loyalty and perhaps admiration for you. Take it as I suppose feeling like I have to rescue you from the corruption of the Republic and the Jedi Order … and that would be what Qui-Gon would have wanted."

Obi-Wan glared in disgust at him. "I told you on Geonosis that I would never join you… and neither would Qui-Gon. The Republic may have its faults but if everyone works together we can repair and build upon the cracks that have appeared." He didn't know why he was trying to rationalise with a Sith Lord. Dooku had his belief and he wouldn't change it. "You claim you don't want to kill me, then don't. Let me go. The Republic is here; your Master – whoever he is – wouldn't know the truth!" It was a desperate gamble. "Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to kill me either!"

Sadly, Dooku shook his head. "The only way I could spare your life would be if you joined me. My Master wants you dead, regardless of my own desires. But if you willingly sided with my cause perhaps he would cease seeing you as a threat to his plans?"

Briefly the Jedi closed his eyes and reached into the current of the Force. Anakin was close but he was still too far away. _Probably dealing with Ventress… _He swallowed. "I … could … never … betray the Republic!"

"Even if the Republic is under the control of a Sith Lord?" questioned Dooku, raising an eyebrow.

"You told me this before," commented Obi-Wan. "Who is your Master? Perhaps if we knew the identity we perhaps come to an agreement!"

Dooku chuckled. "My dear Jedi, he is right under your very nose!"

The Count clearly didn't mean himself. Obi-Wan bit his lip. He couldn't stall for much longer. "You may as well kill me. You say you want to fix the Republic, but since you won't help us, I can't see any other option."

"You won't even consider joining me?" It was Dooku's last ditch attempt to persuade him.

"No," spat Obi-Wan. "Not unless you reveal more than what you are saying."

Dooku sighed and spread his hands out. "Then we are at an impasse, my friend. It is a shame that it has to end this way." He reignited his lightsaber and levelled it at Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan sent a calm draft of the Force through his shaking body. If he was going to die now before Anakin got to him at least he could die at peace, knowing that he had been found after months of captivity.

_At least I haven't been abandoned as Ventress tried to make me believe. _

Stepping forward, he raised his blade and advanced.

* * *

Ducking as Ventress' blades came swinging towards where his neck had been moments before, Anakin rolled to the side. She was fast, very fast. The Clones accompanying him – albeit one – had managed to manoeuvre past her deadly blades. Keeping her distracted was Anakin's mission – she'd slaughter the Clones if Anakin chose to leave them in favour of rescuing his Master – the Clones, on the other-hand, were tasked with finding Obi-Wan and if Dooku was around to disable and capture.

Ventress shrieked, slashing down at him again. It was not intended as a disabling blow.

"How did you find me?" she yelled, advancing again.

Anakin smirked. "Why should I tell you?" Though he figured teasing her wouldn't help his situation one bit – it would just make her more determined to kill him. "My bond with my Master is not one a Jedi usually shares. I always knew he was still alive. It was just a matter of tracking him down." She didn't need to know the exact details.

Her lips flipped up giving her a snarling expression. "But I blocked his connection to the Force!"

Anakin shrugged. "It will be a mistake you won't make again."

"It doesn't matter anyway. Kenobi will die by my Master's hand! You'll still lose!"

He couldn't resist dropping a few hints. "So do you. Not in Dooku's good books are you?" he replied as their light sabers locked together.

Her eyes widened. "_How do you know that?_" she demanded vehemently.

"I have my ways!" he responded.

Ventress leapt at him again, her attacks filled with more ferocity then before. She wasn't focused properly, her aura filled with rage, in complete contrast to Anakin who was clam and centred in the Force. He anticipated and made his moves matching the attacks she had made against him.

Anakin didn't want to kill her, though she probably did deserve it, but his orders from the Jedi Council were clear: immobilise her as quickly as possible. It made it more difficult for him to disable her when she was so intent on killing him.

His opponent bounded to the wall, flipped onto it and then over Anakin's head, however he rolled onto his knees and Force-pushed her into the corridor wall. Her body crashed into it with a sickening thud. She wasn't dead but injured… but there was no time to immobilise her, he just had to hope he'd put her out of commission for a while.

Quickly he turned and ran at full speed in the direction his Clone Troopers had gone, reaching into the Force to track his Master.

The sense of exhaustion overwhelmed him and Anakin only ran faster.

* * *

Dooku pushed back against Obi-Wan, one arm behind his back as he duelled effortlessly with the tired Jedi expanding all his energy. He was simply playing with his prey.

Lunging forward Obi-Wan slashed downwards but Dooku stepped back, blocking the blow. A flick of the wrist and the Jedi's weapon went flying from his grip for the second time in that hour. Dooku kicked out, striking the Jedi in the knees. Obi-Wan buckled and he fell, so that he was prostrating before the Count, breathing heavily with exertion.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was spent.

The end of a red blade came close to his throat. "Look at me Kenobi."

He refused. He may be exhausted but he still had his defiance. If Dooku wants to look into his face as he speared his throat, he'd have to force him. As predicted, Dooku used the Force to lift his chin up.

"It is a shame."

"You've said that a lot."

Dooku sniffed. "It is a waste of your talent to kill you."

"I know," Obi-Wan answered after a few short seconds of contemplating his retort, "but I can't join you."

"I wouldn't expect you to," a voice he hadn't heard in a long time responded.

Out of the corner of his eyes Obi-Wan spied a familiar figure standing at the end of the corridor flanked by a contort of Clone troopers; the last time he had seen him was on a muddy and rainy-filled battlefield. A smile curved at the edge of his lips. "Anakin."

His former apprentice stood there, eyes fixed on Dooku, lightsaber in hand. "Move away from him, Dooku," growled Anakin. "You know you'll die if you hurt him."

Dooku wouldn't be able to defend himself if he chose to kill Obi-Wan. Anakin was giving him a choice. The older man had to weigh his options: whether he continued to be of service to the Separatist cause or not…

"If I let him go?" the Sith enquired.

"I won't kill you if that is what you are interested in knowing," confirmed Anakin, his eyes hard.

"And the Clones?"

Dooku was smart. Just because Anakin wouldn't kill him didn't mean the Clones wouldn't.

Anakin smirked. "They have their orders to not kill you either but that will change if you harm him."

They were at a stalemate, only Dooku could choose who would live or die. Anakin couldn't act without endangering his Master. He had to hope that the Count would be sensible about this. Dooku still had his head in a Force grip so he couldn't roll away; he could sense conflict in the Force. Dooku didn't wish to kill him but his Sith Master had given him explicit instructions, yet Anakin's appearance was presenting him with another choice… One that he hadn't truly been available to him before.

If he spared Obi-Wan's life it was very possible he'd escape, even if Anakin tried to stop him…

The lightsaber pointed at his throat moved away, the Force grip on his face loosened. Obi-Wan saw his chance and scrambled forward towards Anakin as the Count began to back down the corridor that he and Obi-Wan had fought into.

"Now!" yelled Anakin, as Obi-Wan finally slumped against the wall. He bounded forward to pursue, but the younger Jedi didn't expect the Count's next move. Hand raised, and not expecting the attack, Anakin didn't have this blade up in time to block the lightening that streamed from the Sith's fingertips.

But Dooku hadn't been aiming for Anakin Skywalker.

The lightening cascaded right into Obi-Wan's chest. Unexpected and already far too weak from months of torture and the battles he had fought today, the Jedi's body buckled, and a scream tore from his throat.

And then the pain stopped.

He dimly heard Anakin shout something, tried to speak himself but his words slurred…

Darkness descended and he was cast into blissful oblivion.

* * *

Shock blasted its way into Anakin's mind as he watched the man that he had come here to save hit by the Sith lightning. He moved into action when a scream was torn from Obi-Wan's throat, an ear-shattering piercing scream. His lightsaber came up and he blocked the dark power from further harming his Master.

Dooku was already fleeing, his distraction having worked in drawing Anakin's attention towards his friend.

Anakin's eyes fell on the unconscious form of Obi-Wan, whose body was still twitching from the effects of the attack. His eyes roamed over how thin he was… Through his clothing he could see his ribs protruding… His Master's wrists were so bony that it surprised Anakin that he was able to have held a lightsaber for as long as he had done… His hair was a tattered mess and his beard was smothered in blood, his cheeks gaunt and his skin pale… Perspiration clung to his skin as he shuddered.

Blood was spattered all over his torn clothing…

Something burst inside him and Anakin felt anger like he had never felt before rush into him. Just to see Obi-Wan's condition… what he had suffered… Anakin roared, letting it consume him. "I'll kill you for that!" He wasn't feeling rational at the moment: Dooku had tested his nerve. What Ventress had inflicted upon Obi-Wan … and what Dooku had just done to make him suffer… How could anyone be ok after that?

The dam broke; all the horrors that he had seen in war, all the emotions he had stored up inside him, all the pain he felt radiating from the bond came crashing out of him in one big wave… His hand on his lightsaber tightened and he rushed forward, following the rapidly fleeing figure of Count Dooku.

In that moment he forgot his orders; forgot that he had Rex and the 501st at this side; forgot that Obi-Wan lay wounded in the hallway, the only thing that mattered was vengeance.

It consumed his heart and his soul and it felt _right_.

* * *

Tending to the family that her Master had sent along to the ship, Ahsoka prepared four drinks in the small gallery and took them out to the shaken family. "Here. They're calming draughts. Should ease the shock for you."

The man, Taren, thanked her and took the tray.

Unsure of what to say, Ahsoka returned to the cock-pit and settled into the pilot seat, checking the relevant systems, ensuring they were still in hot mode. She hated being left behind; circumstances dictated that she had to be. Still at least Taren Jykes wouldn't be able to steal their ship – that was one advantage to her remaining on board.

She was surprised at the lack of security on Rattatak yet her Jedi senses were still tuned, searching for any threat. She wondered how her Master was faring and if he'd found Obi-Wan yet.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to briefly check on the bond, Ahsoka centred herself and let her mind and presence float into her and Anakin's fledging bond.

Shock boiled all over her body as she was engulfed in darkness; anger reverberated in copious amounts from her Master. She shrunk back from it, yet not daring to break the connection as she sought to understand why the usually bright spark that was Anakin Skywalker had become a raging, dark monster. Dread filled her as the possibilities struck her.

_Please don't let Master Kenobi be dead! _

She considered her options and came to only one conclusion: she had to face Anakin, see if she could reach him. She reached out to probe the bond, brushing her own presence up against his, gently sending soothing waves through it, to calm the storm. _Master? What's going on? You feel … so dark!_

The darkness ebbed slightly, confusion starting to settle in over Anakin's side of the bond but then a harsh reply struck her and she almost stumbled. _He hurt Obi-Wan! He's hurt so much already!_

Ahsoka swallowed. _Who did? _She was assuming the 'he' was Count Dooku.

Anakin's answer was filled with loathing as he confirmed her fears. _Dooku. _

_Master! You won't do Master Kenobi any help if you are angry! Focus! Please! _

He felt so wrong to her. She had to snap him out of it.

_Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to be like this! _

_You haven't seen what he looked like! _Anakin retorted angrily.

Ahsoka bit her lip. _Maybe not but I'm certain he would be reminding you about what anger can do to you! _Ahsoka hadn't spent much time with General Kenobi, his going missing soon after she had become Anakin's apprentice meant that she didn't know him as well as Anakin did, but there had always been stories floating around the Temple about that particular Master and Padawan and the special circumstances that Anakin had.

It was crucial for a Padawan to learn about the dangers of the dark side and the anger and aggressive actions it caused one to partake in. Anakin was forgetting these crucial lessons… Obi-Wan's presumed death had hit him hard… She'd always respected Anakin for being calm and thoughtful in every situation she had been in with him. He was the ultimate Jedi to emulate… but the way he was acting now was not someone she could look up to.

Anakin seemed to sense the disappointment.

_Revenge is not the Jedi way_, she said.

_I can't let Dooku escape! _

_But you can't use your anger either. _She recalled another lesson that Master Yoda had taught her as a youngster. _'Follow the will of the Force a Jedi should'. _She hated to say this to Anakin but wasn't it possible that Dooku was meant to escape? Wasn't Obi-Wan the most important part of this mission? If he was badly injured he was Anakin's priority not the capture of Dooku. Hadn't the Masters made this clear?

_I could bring an end to this war if we capture Dooku, _he replied, however there was less venom in his voice now and his presence was calming, though still blotched in darkness. _Perhaps Master Yoda is right. The Force doesn't feel like its urging me to pursue. _

The darkness was ebbing away, receding across the bond, leaving it feeling tainted but more light was bleeding through as Anakin centred himself. Ahsoka understood that Anakin respected Yoda a lot and always took into account what he had to say, even if he disagreed with it, he'd strive to follow the older Jedi's wisdom.

_My vision was clouded, Ahsoka… I'm seeing more clearly now. _

The red mist that had consumed Anakin's heart was retreating.

_Just bring Master Kenobi back in one piece, _she sent back.

_Just keep the ship's engines warm and keep an eye out for Ventress. _

_Yes Master, _acknowledged Ahsoka.

* * *

Despite her relative inexperience, Anakin had to applaud his young apprentice for breaking through the fog that had consumed him. He knew he had done wrong in feeling angry over what Dooku had done and rushing off after him, letting the powerful notion of revenge consume him. He loathed that his emotions had got the better of him.

"I know I'm better than this," he muttered.

He had pursued Dooku but the Sith had the advantage of knowing where he was going and already being ahead when Anakin had rushed after him. The older man also kept flipping Force lightening back at Anakin who had to keep ducking the blasts and get behind cover, further widening the gap between the Jedi and the Count.

When Ahsoka had got through to him Anakin had abandoned the chase completely, ordering the few Clone Troopers that had followed him to continue the pursuit while he went back for Obi-Wan. If he continued that chase the possibility of anger getting the better of him once again was higher. If they neared Dooku, the man was sure to throw taunts their way, targeting Anakin's bond with Obi-Wan.

Anakin didn't want to let his Master down and had considered that with the circumstances he was not in the best frame of mind to chase Dooku.

So he had turned away and jogged back to Obi-Wan's side, who still lay slumped on the floor, his chest raising slowly, his eyes still closed. But he was alive.

He'd brought with his battalion of clones, two trained in healing. When Anakin had pursued Dooku, they had been two of five clones that had remained behind.

Kneeling down beside his Master, Anakin reached out and laid a hand on his Master's forehead, reaching deep to sense his presence. He was filled with pain and the shakes that had engulfed him before had subsided however Anakin could sense a torrent of emotions raging through him.

"Obi-Wan…" He didn't know whether he should wake him up or not or give him a Force suggestion to sleep. His Master was exhausted, his energy spent. He looked up at the two medics. "How is he?"

"The General is stable despite his condition. He has several broken bones that have healed wrongly; his wrists feel they could snap at any moment. He has a few cracked ribs but they don't appear to have struck the lungs. There are many burns and cuts that need to be treated for infection. Until we can get him to a medical facility that is all we can assess so far… any internal damage will have to wait," the first medic explained.

Anakin nodded. "Thank you Cracks." Cracks liked to crack his knuckles, and that was where his nickname had sprung from. "Ahsoka is on standby. We need to get back to the ship."

Carefully he picked Obi-Wan up, choosing to send him a sleep suggestion so that he wouldn't wake. It was better for him to wake in comfort then in pain.

"Sir, what about the other prisoners?" Rex was jogging back up.

"Set them free. If we encounter Ventress or Dooku again they'll keep them distracted while we make our escape," he ordered. "Dooku got away?"

Rex nodded. "Unfortunately that is correct, sir. He jammed a door that we couldn't get through. We knew time is of essence so we came back here."

"You made the right decision, Captain. I wasn't thinking when I ran off. I forgot that my mission is to ensure Obi-Wan's safety. If we could have captured either of them it would have been beneficial… The likelihood of us having any success was below fifty per cent anyway."

As they walked quickly through the complex back to the landing pad, freeing prisoners as they went, they checked in on Ventress' last known position. She wasn't there; Anakin hadn't expected her to be.

"Keep an eye out for her," murmured Anakin. "She'll be around here somewhere." He didn't think for one minute that Asajj Ventress would simply let him walk out of this castle with Obi-Wan alive, not after Dooku had made it clear that Obi-Wan had to die. Perhaps carrying his injured Master had been a mistake… He threw his reservations aside as the clones acknowledged his orders, fanning out around the corridor, searching every nook and cranny for any sign of the Sith assassin.

Wary of surprise Anakin kept his Force senses tuned outwards, but nothing came out to smack him in the face. He increased his pace, desperate to get off this rock and get Obi-Wan to a medical centre as quickly as possible.

As they reached the landing pad, Anakin's senses screamed out suddenly. Intuition and quick reflexes saved him.

"Open fire!" Rex ordered to his troops as Asajj Ventress leapt down onto the landing pad behind Anakin, both her blades lit, her eyes flashing furiously.

"He is _mine_!" she rushed forward, battling away the blaster bolts quickly.

Anakin had no choice. He fell to his knees and released his Master's body to the ground before twisting to face Ventress who had already cut down two more of his troopers. Lightsaber in hand Anakin scrambled to his knees, bringing it up just in time before Ventress' blade cut down on him.

"Stun her!" shouted Anakin to Rex. He pushed her off, sending her back as he got to his feet. Her blades swung and another two clones went down.

He saw Rex raise his blaster and aim at Ventress but before he could even do so a parade of fire rained down upon them.

Anakin risked a glance up and his face sparked out into a wide grin as a clone transport descended from the clouds carrying with them Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Adi Gallia in one ship and Master Ki-Adi Mundi in another gunship. All three leapt from the transports onto the landing pad. The clones they'd brought with them were raining bolts down on Ventress who was rapidly retreating back towards the entryway from which she had hidden and sprung from.

Deactivating his own blade, Anakin went to his Master's side and knelt down beside him. He was still asleep, the Force-suggestion Anakin had used earlier was guaranteed to keep him out of it for a few hours at least.

Hoisting him into his arms again and accompanied by Ki-Adi Mundi whilst the other two Masters helped the clones, Anakin walked into the transport that Ahsoka had kept ready for them.

They could finally go home.

* * *

Ahsoka walked gingerly through the ship to the small med-bay where Anakin had stayed for the majority of the journey through hyperspace. Peering through the door's window she noted that Obi-Wan was resting and Anakin was talking with the medics and the three Council members that had joined them at Rattatak.

She nudged the door open and walked inside, noting that the conversation stopped immediately as she entered. She fixed Anakin with a look and he shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the discussion.

Trying not to listen in, she walked over to one of the two empty seats next to Master Kenobi's bed and sat down.

The Jedi Master was asleep, his chest moving up and down slowly. She hadn't seen him when he'd been brought on board. He'd been cleaned up but the real healing would have to wait until they returned to Coruscant. His face had numerous cuts and bruises and no doubt the covers were hiding more damage underneath. An IV line ran from a bag attached to the bed to underneath the covers, slowly pumping in liquids. His lips were crusty from lack of water, his cheeks hollow…

A hand pressed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her Master looking down at her. "Master."

"He'll be ok, Ahsoka. He just needs a long rest," said Anakin as he sat down beside her. "He'll be fed up of the healer's wing within a week!"

"I hope so… I know I don't have the connection with him as you do but he feels distant to me. He's not all there," she hesitated, biting her lip.

Anakin sighed heavily. "He's been hurt badly, Ahsoka. He used up a lot of Force energy trying to escape, his presence is dim to me too but he'll recover." He sat back. "How are our guests?"

Ahsoka frowned. "I can't get them to talk to me, Master. We've barely said anything to one another… Although I just topped up their drinks for them and Taren asked me how Master Kenobi was doing. I didn't know what to say so I just said he's being healed."

"It's what I expected. As the Jedi responsible for sending them to this transport in the first place," Anakin rolled his eyes, "I've been tasked with finding out exactly who they are. If Obi-Wan was awake he'd probably tell us."

"Can't it wait?" questioned Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head. "No. We really need to find out who they are and if so can we help them?" He stood up to leave. "Come and get me if Obi-Wan wakes. He shouldn't be asleep for much longer though I suspect his body is glad for the rest." He noticed the low volume in the IV bag. "There is another IV bag in the fridge. Attach it when that one's finished."

"Of course," she said as Anakin turned away and left the small medical bay that served on-board their transport.

She sat back in to wait.

* * *

Anakin bought with him some snacks to the room Ahsoka had temporarily allocated to Taren Jykes and his family. As he entered, he found the youngest child asleep on the small bed, curled up next to her mother. Taren was talking quietly to his son.

"Hello," Anakin called politely. "I have a few questions if you are amenable to answering them?"

Taren nodded and rose from the chair he had been sitting on. "What can we help you with, Master Jedi?"

"First, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight. I want to express my gratitude for pointing the way to my Master. Without you we might not have got there in time to save his life. If there is anything I can do for you, please ask," he gave a slight bow, smiling.

"Thank you," stammered Taren. "We just want to find a nice place to live away from this conflict. I didn't expect on my trading route to be caught the way we were. We were just victims in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Anakin placed his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry to hear that." He noticed out of the corner of his eye the man's wife staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face. He chose to ignore it for now instead keeping his attention upon Taren. "We are en-route back to the Jedi Temple, where we will treat you for any injuries and make sure your children, yourself and your wife are not suffering from any effects of your captivity. It is the least we can do. However I do need names so that we can trace any family members that you may have and contact them so they know you are safe."

Taren nodded. "I lost contact with my family ages ago. I was an outcast… that's why I trade for a living. My parents didn't approve and wanted me to settle down with a nice family and a good job. Trading is my life. I love the dangers of the outer-rim… But like a lot of men I _did _fall in love. Kyra and I thought we would be safe…" He shook his head sadly. "That's going to change now. You have no need to contact my family. If I want to talk to them I have my ways and I can do it myself." His eyes flickered to his wife. "Kyra on the other hand…"

Anakin focused his attention upon the woman. Something stuck him about her. She looked a lot like his mother with her dark brown hair falling in dirty strands around her shoulders… and her eyes were so like Shmi Skywalker's…

"I think I know what you are thinking," she said in a soft voice. "I remind you of someone do I not?"

He nodded. "My mother…"

"My maiden name is Kyra Skywalker."

He felt shock run through him at her admission. "Skywalker?" he mouthed.

"Your mother is my younger sister. We were separated as children."

"Because of being enslaved?" he swallowed. How was this even possible?

"Yes." Kyra acknowledged.

"You're my aunt." He cast his eyes over the two children. "And they're my…" he sought his mind for the right term. His mother had told him about the family members that Obi-Wan's contacts had finally been able to track down the fate of. "Cousins?" He leaned back against the wall, slightly in shock. "Wow. In this large galaxy…" He didn't know what to say or do.

"The chance of this happening was very unlikely," the woman continued. "I didn't even know my sister was alive until a year ago when I saw my ex-husband. He told me that a Jedi's contacts had asked about me."

"And with the Clone War on and the media outlets picking up on my exploits…" predicted Anakin.

"I came to the conclusion that you must be the Jedi that had been asking about me which I thought was odd since Jedi aren't allowed contact with their families, are they?"

Anakin shook his head. "Ah no, things have changed since then. I didn't become a Jedi until very late in life. I was discovered on Tatooine where my mother and I were slaves. A year into my Jedi training my Master requested the Council to free her. She's now employed at the Jedi Temple. Mother being there has opened the gates for other Jedi trainees to remain in contact with their families. My Master, Obi-Wan, sent out word to a few of the contacts he had to see if they could discover what became of my mother's family. I didn't know about this until after he had heard back and told her. She was pleased that you had found your freedom." He didn't know if Kyra knew that her father had survived slavery too so he chose not to mention it.

"It was fortunate for me that my ex-husband loved me enough to do what he did for me," she sighed. "Things didn't work out for us… I think perhaps preventing him from seeing his children is the wrong thing to do. A family should never be split up, I've learnt that now."

Taren cleared his throat. "When we can we'll go back and visit. Let Ria and Mernen maintain contact. In fact we may even buy a property there. No more trading for me, not after this."

"I'm sure my mother would like to meet you before you leave, so please stay on Coruscant for a while," suggested Anakin. "I think we've got a lot to catch up on."

Kyra smiled gently. "I think we do to."

* * *

Head spinning from the impossibility of it all, Anakin made his way back to the med-bay where he found Ahsoka still beside the slowly stirring Obi-Wan. He asked her to leave and sat on the chair closest to the bed watching as his Master stirred from his slumber.

He was slow to wake, muttering as he was dragged from sleep. Anakin gripped his hand and sent soothing motions over the bond and into his Master so that he wouldn't be too startled when he eventually became more aware.

"No… please… _Stop_…"

Anakin leaned forward. "Master, it's alright." It was easy to slip back into the habit of calling Obi-Wan that. "You're safe." He gently urged the older Jedi to wake, bringing him out of the nightmare he was embroiled in.

Eyes blinking rapidly in response to the bright light filling them, Obi-Wan squinted. "Anakin?"

Anakin's face broke out into a big smile. "Welcome back."

"Where… did… you come from?" he rasped.

In response Anakin reached over to a small bedside cabinet and pressed a glass of water to Obi-Wan's chapped lips. "Here, drink. And then maybe I'll tell you where I come from."

Obediently, Obi-Wan sipped the water slowly, wetting his dried lips and mouth.

"Now then," began Anakin, "you asked me where I come from? Well, I come from a desert planet called Tatooine…" He broke off when he saw the un-amused stare that Obi-Wan was shooting his way. "What?" He had hoped to make his Master smile but that had backfired. _He doesn't want to be toyed with, _he realised. _He wants answers to his questions. _"Sorry. We intercepted a communication between Dooku and Ventress. They stated your location and we came to rescue you."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "I did wonder…"

Anakin considered bringing up the topic of their other passengers but decided against it. He'd wait until Obi-Wan was in a much better condition to deal with a questioning. No doubt the Jedi Council would want its newest Master to go into depth regarding his imprisonment in his report. He noted with some concern that the light in Obi-Wan's eyes was gone: he seemed to be a shell of his former self.

Obi-Wan's eyelids were drooping again, his tiredness luring him under. Anakin gently probed the bond, testing for the strength of it. It pulsated between them, shining brightly. After months of the bond being silent, cloaked in darkness it was a relief to feel the lightness of it, but there was a tinge to it, a tinge that made Anakin shudder at how cold that single point felt.

_I need to talk to him about what I nearly succumbed to. _

Obi-Wan's head was resting on the pillow, face turned to the side, a shadow of his former self, dozing lightly.

_But not yet. I can't burden him with this yet… not until he's whole again. _

Yet Anakin knew that what his Master had suffered through wasn't something that he'd easily get over.

For Obi-Wan to give Anakin the help and advice he needed in return, Anakin first had to help his hurt friend to heal and come to terms with what he had been forced to endure. He understood that wasn't going to be easy.

"I will help you, Obi-Wan," he whispered quietly.

The only sound Obi-Wan made in response was a light groan as he fell deeper into sleep.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**And finally Obi-Wan's ordeal is over. Well, he is in safe hands now, though it will still be a long road for him to recovery. **

**A lot of things happened in this chapter: Obi-Wan fighting for his life, Dooku keep giving him options to join him because he really doesn't want to kill him if he can help it. Obi-Wan was also trying to stall for time by trying to keep Dooku talking, something I think he would do despite being in the condition he is in.**

**Anakin giving into his emotions: despite his mother being a positive effect on his life, he is still going to have moments of weakness. This is one of them. I always planned for Anakin to lose himself at some point in this story – everything that has happened lately: losing Obi-Wan, the battles and then finally rescuing his Master to see him get hurt again just all comes together and he loses it. Ahsoka helping Anakin break out of it? Another important bond that is flourishing that will be explored later on in the story. It may seem quick that he pulled out of it though but my Anakin better understands the consequences of his actions. But he does feel remorse over it and he knows he needs to talk about it. **

**Anakin meeting his aunt: a bit of a strange experience for him, it will be an even stranger experience for Shmi. That was a scene that I found difficult to write as I didn't know how to handle Anakin realising that Kyra is his mother's sister. **

**Next chapter: Shmi returns! **

**The next update will be next Saturday. I've nearly finished that chapter, however I am unsure if I will be able to keep up with a weekly update. I am back to university on Monday and September is going to be a busy month for me so I may not update every week however chapter 20 will definitely be posted next Saturday.**

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone who has enjoying this story! Here is the next chapter and Shmi returns! **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty**

She was about to leave the Jedi Temple when news reached her that Anakin was due to return. Shmi hadn't seen her son in quite a few weeks, not since he had departed Coruscant for the campaign on Christophsis and she hadn't seen him that much since Obi-Wan had disappeared since the Council had been sending Anakin on quick skirmishes. He was constantly on the move, as Obi-Wan had once put it.

Though it was considerably a shorter time period then previous times Anakin had been assigned away from Coruscant, she still felt her heart lift at the thought that her son was going to be on-planet again. _He might not be here for long. _She contemplated staying at the Temple to await her son's arrival but decided that returning home and waiting for Anakin to come and find her was the better option.

She reasoned that he'd have to give a report to the Council; since he had been away and embarking on two assignments in a short space of time she figured that the Council session would go on longer than normal and she couldn't justify hanging around waiting for Anakin when her family needed her.

Taking the commercial route back to her home, Shmi found Darec waiting for her, sitting watching the Daily News, sipping a glass of wine. His job had been keeping him busy the last few weeks so he and Shmi had found it difficult to spend much time together; this evening being one of the few that their off-time overlapped.

Darec leaned over the small glass table in the centre of the room and poured out another glass of the sparkling red that Shmi loved and handed the glass to her as she sat down on the sofa next to her husband. He kissed her gently on the head. "How was your day?"

"Busy. I'm allocated to the Halls of Healing for the next week." It wasn't one of her favourite places to work. Before the war she hadn't minded it, but since then the Halls of Healing always had injured in, some in quite a terrible state due to injuries sustained in the war. The last time the rota had placed her in that department she had been unfortunate enough to see the arrival of a young Padawan, aged just sixteen being brought in, suffering from extreme burns suffered during an explosion… The girl had died a few days later. That memory had always stuck by her because she always worried that the same thing could happen to her son.

Darec took her hand and squeezed it gently. "It'll be ok," he said quietly. "One day this war will be over and you can enjoy working with the Healers once again."

"I hope so…" she sighed and snuggled closer to her husband. "I think about Ani all the time. I fear that he is going to perish and I'll never see him again."

Her husband was used to her talking like this as it wasn't the first time she had spoken aloud her fears about what could befall her son. "Shmi… You have to trust in Anakin and in the Force to protect him." Darec didn't really know about Anakin's special destiny, something that both she and Anakin had decided not to tell him about, partly because he had made it clear that he didn't believe in prophecies or hokum like that when they had first met.

"I heard as I was leaving that Ani will be arriving soon. I thought about staying…" she bit her lip, "but I decided to come home to be with you. I can't be there for him all the time. I still see him as a little boy instead of the grown man he has become. I've been with him every step of the way… It's time I tried to step back more and let him get on with things without me overshadowing him or trying to look out for his best interests," she smiled wistfully. It was hard to let go of your child. It had taken all her strength to give Anakin the choice to go with the Jedi all those years ago.

"You still have Kia," pointed out Darec kindly.

"I know. Give it a few more years and she'll be wishing to get away from us," teased Shmi. Their daughter was growing every day becoming quite a sophisticated young lady but with a flare of adventure that Anakin had. Kia was always ready for the next adventure, and she enjoyed her lessons at the local educational centre for children. She was quite a popular young girl with her brother being a General in the Grand Army of the Republic and being publicly acknowledged as a hero.

Whenever Anakin's exploits were reported in the press, Shmi and Darec had found themselves being called to comment and once Shmi had discovered a reporter following her and her daughter around, of which she had then voiced her concerns to Adi Gallia about the intrusion into her private life. Whatever the Jedi Council had done, the invasion had stopped but the spotlight that had fallen upon her family briefly had made Shmi to be recognised by members of the public.

She didn't mind it but it could be distracting when they were out and about and whispers started around her.

At least no one bothered her.

* * *

The early morning brought a visitor that Shmi knew her daughter would be excited to see. Anakin was home, having reported to the Council, and was officially off duty. The first thing she noticed was that he looked tired and exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for a long while. Both Darec and Kia were still in bed, with it being a weekend it was a usual routine for them.

She walked over to the gleaming window where Anakin stood, looking out at the masts of the Jedi Temple that could be seen in the distance. He was breathing slowly, bathing himself in the sun's glare. "Ani?" Shmi patted his arm gently. "Are you alright?"

Anakin turned his head and looked at her, his blue eyes finding her brown ones. His shoulders sagged as he let out a deep, long breath. "No."

A spark of fear coursed through her. "What is it?"

He bit his lip. "It's Obi-Wan. We found him," he swallowed. "We've bought him home."

"Ani… that's wonderful!" she smiled broadly. She flung her arms around her son and hugged him. "I'm so glad for you and for him!" But she noticed that sad expression on his face. There was still bad news to come.

"He's not the same and he won't be," he continued sadly. "He was hurt badly. I didn't want to leave his side," he shrugged his shoulders, "but I knew you'd want to hear it from me that he was alive. And I saw that you are helping in the Halls of Healing this week. There isn't going to be an announcement that he's back yet, not until he's more sufficiently recovered… If you see him, he's not the same man that you said goodbye to on the landing platform before Jabiim." He blew out loudly.

"I didn't think he would be," she commentated sadly. "Do you wish for me to see if I can swap my area for this week?"

Anakin shook his head. "No, he'll be there for a while besides Obi-Wan might like a familiar face around when he's not sleeping," he smiled lightly. "He hasn't had the luxury of being in favourable company for the last few months."

Shmi considered what Anakin had said. Did she want to know where her friend had been? And what had happened to him? If she was to work in the Healing Wing it was perhaps wise that she knew, maybe she could help out? "Who was it?"

Her son hesitated, chewing over whether he should tell her or not. She could understand why he was reluctant to say since it was not Anakin's place to say. If Obi-Wan wanted to talk he should be the one to speak. However word wouldn't be able to be confined within the Halls of Healing. Anakin had made a report that would be released to – in time – to the wider Jedi Temple and become part of the archives; either way the knowledge of who had held Obi-Wan all this time would eventually be made public whether he liked it or not.

"It was Ventress. And we only just got to him in time," admitted Anakin.

Shmi had heard of Ventress; one of the main enforcers of the Separatists, had featured heavily in Republic news reports during the war, striking fear in the heart of the citizens of the Republic and Anakin had faced her twice before, her being the witch that had left him with a scar above his right eye. She shivered at the mere thought of her. Everything painted her as a cruel person who delighted in others pain: she didn't want to consider what Obi-Wan had suffered through whilst in her hands. She gently touched her son's arm. "With you at his side, he'll get through it."

His head was bowed, his eyes closed, and his voice was soft when he spoke. "I feel I should be there for him, to protect him from the horrors that plague him. On our journey home he had constant nightmares despite being sedated. Even now I feel our bond trembling and he's not listening to me… It's frustrating that he can't see I'm trying to help him."

"Then go back to him," she urged. It wasn't her place to keep her son here when his Master needed him more.

Anakin sighed and moved to sit down on the sofa. "Obi-Wan is not the only reason why I'm here."

"Oh." Shmi walked over to the opposite chair and sat down facing her son. "Has something happened to Ahsoka?" Despite being her son's Padawan she hadn't really met the young girl yet: she had seen her from afar but their paths had never really crossed. If something had happened to her, Anakin would still tell her because anyone who was important to her son, Shmi cared for too.

"No, Ahsoka is fine. In fact I'm going to bring her over soon so you two can get to know one another. The war has been keeping us busy and preventing me from doing exactly that," he replied earnestly. Then his face darkened and his eyes became quite serious. "Mum, you told me a long time ago that you had an older sister. Do you remember her name?"

Startled by the question she didn't immediately answer but when she did she saw her son lean back against the sofa's back, running his hand down his face as she contemplated her answer and she had to wonder what the significance of her lost sister's name was. "I remember her as Kyra. Your sister is named after her… I used to call her Kia but her proper name was Kyra. Why?"

"You're not going to believe this but," began Anakin keeping his gaze on her face, "your sister is alive, and she's currently being treated in the Halls of Healing at the Temple."

Shmi's mouth fell open in shock. Of all the things her son could have said to her that was the last thing she had expected. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her thoughts, aware that her son was waiting for her to say _something _but the emotions that were flying through her that her _sister was at the Jedi Temple _raged in her mind and she was unable to string words together to even stammer out something.

"Mum?" Anakin was leaning forward, concern written across his face.

"How?" she whispered, a little shaky. How was this possible?

"It's a little shocking I know," he answered, "but we've had a blood sample taken to be certain and it matched with mine. We're definitely related."

"My sister…" she breathed. "Where did you find her?"

Anakin chewed his bottom lip. "That's a bit more complicated. I don't know the full story myself yet but we found them in the same place as we did Obi-Wan. We haven't briefed them yet, partly because the Jedi Council would like to hear from Obi-Wan first… and Kyra's children are quite traumatised."

"That woman was hurting children?" Shmi couldn't believe it. There was nothing that Ventress could do anymore that could shock her.

Anakin shook his head. "They are not physically harmed… the girl is more traumatised then her brother. Kyra's husband was the one who appears to have been hurt more."

"You can say torture to me, Ani," Shmi said quietly, "I know that's what has happened."

"It's not fair," he said. "Why did it have to be Obi-Wan? Why did it have to be anybody?" He sounded very angry as spit flung from his mouth.

She didn't know what to say but instead laid a hand on her son's arm, after moving to sit beside him. "You can't change what has happened, you can just help him through it, just like he did for you all those years ago." She remembered how close Anakin had become to Obi-Wan after he had confronted his past and come to terms with the years he had spent in slavery.

"I know," he whispered gently against her shoulder. "If I had only told him about my vision in the first place then none of this might not have happened."

Shmi understood how much her son regretted not telling his Master about the vision he had had of Jabiim. It was a guilt he carried around with him and having rescued his Master from a horrendous captivity she could only imagine the horror he must be feeling and the guilt that he could have prevented it from happening. "Ani, if he had known would he not have risked his life?" The Obi-Wan she knew would have risked his life but been more careful then he had been to minimise loss of life.

Anakin raised his head. He hadn't considered that part of it. "He'd have still have gone because it was his duty."

"And would you feel guilty now?"

He couldn't answer. "I don't know. He would have made that decision to go despite knowing what could happen, I think, but I can't say for sure what he would do."

"Now then, will I be able to see my sister?" It felt strange saying that after having got used to the fact that she would never see any of her family again.

Anakin nodded. "You will. In fact I can take you over now before your shift starts. I know you are not starting until midday but it might be a good idea."

"I think I'd feel self-conscious, Ani. I don't even know who she really is."

He grinned. "She looks like you."

"Oh…"

"I think you should go," another voice said.

Shmi looked over her shoulder to see Darec standing in the doorway. "What about Kia?"

"I'll look after her," he responded, smiling, "just as long as Anakin can come back over later to see her, I do need to go into the office today. I can put it off until the early afternoon though if it is more convenient."

"Darec you know Threepio is capable of looking after her on his own," said Shmi.

Anakin raised a hand. "No mum, its fine. I'll come back over. I'd love to see Kia."

"What about Obi-Wan? He needs you."

"The healers will be treating him, and he's slated for surgery though he doesn't know it yet. He'll probably be out of it for most of the day. When I left to come here he was still sedated, and they'll probably try to get him into a Force coma to speed up the healing process," he explained. "As much as I want to be with him all the time, realistically mum it's not possible."

She nodded, accepting her son's decision. "Ok then. You'll look after Kia later. We never told her that Obi-Wan was missing because we wanted to protect her. She has assumed that he has been away fighting in the war. I don't know what you wish to tell her."

"I won't say anything until you feel she should know," he said. "It's not my place to decide what she should know… and considering his condition, if she heard he was back, she'd want to see him and it wouldn't be very nice to her."

Shmi nodded. Her son knew what Obi-Wan's condition was, if he thought it too bad for a young girl then she'd keep it quiet. She glanced to Darec in confirmation. "We won't tell her just yet but we can't hide the real truth from her, she will have to be told at some point."

"I know," Anakin swallowed.

Shmi knew very well that Anakin wished Kia wasn't growing up during war time. He was trying his best to end it quickly but it was dragging on longer. More worlds were being pulled into the conflict every day and there was a tremendous loss of life as both sides clashed on neutral ground as they tried to maintain a position of neutrality. It was getting dirtier and dirtier.

"Shall we go?" asked Anakin. "Kia's waking up and I'd like to surprise her later."

Shmi nodded. "I'll meet you at the docking bay. I just need to grab my things."

* * *

Fifty minutes later Shmi was in the turbo-lift travelling down towards the Halls of Healing with Anakin at her side. Despite that she felt quite scared, worry from seeing Obi-Wan and anticipation for seeing the sister that she could barely remember. Would they even be able to reconnect after all these years apart?

_Don't think about her just yet. You're here to see Obi-Wan first. _

Anakin led her down the main Halls of Healing. The morning sunlight was beaming down into the large room, giving it a sense of serenity. A few healers bustled around the beds, talking to the injured and dealing with any bandage changes. They stopped outside a separate room where Anakin briefly spoke to Bant Erin, a Mon Calamari healer who Shmi knew was a dear friend of Obi-Wan's. The Mon Calamari inclined her head to her before walking away up the hallway towards the staff area.

Anakin stepped aside and motioned for Shmi to come forward.

The blinds were down on the door and with a trembling hand she reached out to turn the handle. Fear seemed to consume her as her mind raced with what she would see, and as she walked in to the room that housed Obi-Wan, her mind relaxed because he looked so peaceful, being kept sedated in the bed. She couldn't see his wounds and that made all the difference for her.

Anakin bent over his Master's still form, and gently placed a hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Waking him up," replied Anakin.

"Ani, don't… he needs his rest."

"Bant asked me to wake him up. She was about to come in and do it herself," shrugged Anakin as he pulled his palm away and Obi-Wan began to stir. "Obi-Wan, it's me."

Shmi watched as her son soothed Obi-Wan into wakefulness and moved away from the bed, gently pushing his mother forward.

"Uh… why do I feel like I've been drugged?"

Shmi smiled. "Hello Obi-Wan."

His eyes were unfocused, as if he was trying to work out exactly where he was.

"Ani?" she looked to her son who didn't look worried.

Anakin smiled at her. "It's the drugs. He'll come back into it in a minute." His face turned dark. "He was in a dark place, mum, with no light. The brightness of the healer's room…"

She understood, of course that would be confusing for Obi-Wan after spending such a long time in the dark. She settled herself down on a chair next to the bed and took hold of Obi-Wan's left hand that lay out on the bed. "Hello," she said as he turned his head towards her.

Obi-Wan blinked several times as recognition came into his face. His lips moved and she had to bend down to make out the words. "I found your sister."

"After all this time, that is the first thing you say to me?" she teased lightly.

"What did he say?" asked Anakin.

Shmi didn't answer but returned her attention to the injured man in the hospital bed. "I know, Anakin told me. I haven't seen her yet as I wanted to see you first."

"You should see her first…" he croaked. "You've got a … lot … of catching up to do."

Shmi patted his arm gently, mindful of the many scars that decorated them. What had Ventress done to him? "It is only fitting that after all you have done for me, I come to you first."

He smiled lightly. "Thanks."

She felt tears well in her eyes. He was not the man she remembered. Obi-Wan was different, affected by his experiences in captivity. He had always been quiet and unassuming but this was too quiet, even for him. "I want you to get better, Obi-Wan."

"I don't want to be stuck here for long," he managed.

"Then you know what you have to do," she said. "If you ever need to talk, I will be here for you. I am your friend and I owe you a lot. Talk if you need to. Anything you say will be confidential between us."

He nodded slightly.

She wasn't sure if he understood what she meant, but she hoped Obi-Wan realised that he would need to talk about his imprisonment otherwise his recovery would never be complete. Just like Anakin his demons would need to be discussed otherwise he would forever hold a darkness within him that could unleash one day. She didn't want one of her dearest friends to feel like that, and she hoped that he would remember the lessons that he had taught Anakin about dealing with tough experiences, and apply them to himself.

_If he doesn't then I will lose a great friend. _

She shook herself and stood from the chair. "I need to go. I'll come by later and see you."

"It's good to see you," he answered. "Nice to have a nice face around… for a change."

Shmi looked back at him before she left the room, Anakin trailing behind her. "You're right. He isn't the same he was when he left for Jabiim."

Anakin nodded numbly. "I hope he can return to being normal again."

"It will take time," she advised.

"I know. I'm afraid that he won't face what hurt him most," he swallowed and sighed audibly. "I've asked the Council for leave so that I can remain on Coruscant with Obi-Wan while he heals. He's going to need me."

"The Council wouldn't send you back out there while Obi-Wan needs you, would they?" she asked. She couldn't image they would. They knew the strength of their bond. If anyone could help Obi-Wan heal and come to terms with what had happened to him it would be Anakin.

Anakin was silent, leading his mother along the corridor. Finally he broke the silence. "I don't know. I wouldn't think so but it wasn't a risk I'm willing to take."

They stopped outside another room, a designated ward that was usually reserved for the Jedi Younglings or Initiates.

Anakin placed a hand on the control panel. "Your sister is in here. Mum, are you ready for this?"

"What choice do I have?" she answered. How could one be ready to see the sister they had thought lost many years ago? What would she even say to her? The last memory she had of her older sister was one of her being dragged away from the cell the pirates had put them in when they'd been captured. She remembered seeing her sister struggle, calling out to her mum and dad to save her… She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Would you like me to come in?"

Shmi shook her head. "No. I think… I think I need to do this on my own."

He nodded, accepting her decision. He wouldn't be able to convince her to let him come in if he tried. He knew full well that once Shmi's mind was made up he couldn't change it.

Taking a deep breath Shmi let Anakin palm the door open before stepping through.

* * *

She was in a small ward area with four beds, two on each side of the room. The morning light was shining into the room, its rays falling upon the beds along the right-hand wall, where two young children occupied the beds, one of them still asleep, the other – the boy – looking at her with wide, unbelieving eyes.

Shmi turned her head to the occupants of one of the beds on the left-hand side of the room. The man rose from his seated position on the edge of the bed to watch as Shmi cautiously approached. The woman in the bed stared at her, wonderment in her eyes.

The woman in the bed, who Shmi instantly knew was her sister, looked so much like her that the resemblance was uncanny. They could be twins if Shmi wasn't a few years younger and had fewer lines on her face.

"Hello," she managed, trying to put on a brave smile, despite the butterflies that were flittering through her stomach. "I'm Shmi, my son tells me you are my sister."

The woman nodded. "If we're not I'd be surprised." She took Shmi's hand and shook it. "Kyra."

Numbness spread through Shmi and she had to grab a chair to steady herself before she shook the sensations away. "Sorry, this is such a shock to me. I never thought that I'd see you again."

Kyra's lips went up in a lop-sided smile. "It is unlikely isn't it?"

Shmi nodded eagerly. She had been content with the life she had carved out for herself on Coruscant. She had at least learnt from Obi-Wan that other members of her family had been freed from slavery but the chances of seeing them again had always been unlikely.

"This is Taren, my husband," said Kyra gently, motioning to the man standing next to her bed. She pointed over to the two other beds. "My children, the girl is Ria and my son Mernen."

A spark of recognition activated through her brain at those names. "Ria and Mernen?"

"Mum and dad's names. I wanted to remember them," said Kyra evenly. "I never knew what happened to them but I always had memories of them."

Shmi bit her lip. She knew what had happened to their parents but unlike Kyra could barely remember them.

"Do you know what happened to them?" asked Kyra.

Shmi nodded. "I do. Obi-Wan managed to trace what happened to them. I knew you had been freed…"

"He's that Jedi, isn't he? The one your son came for?" pressed Kyra.

"He is." Compared to what Obi-Wan had suffered in his prison, Kyra seemed to have got off lightly. "I owe him a lot for what he has done for me. He's trained my son, he freed me from slavery, used his contacts to find out what happened to the rest of my family… He's a great Jedi, I owe him a lot for what he has done for me."

Kyra sighed. "It is a shame there isn't more people out there like him." Her voice was soft but the tone of it sent shivers down Shmi's spine. Had her slavery been terrible?

Her sister perked up, the flash of the past in her eyes had gone, as she spoke again. "What happened to you after you were sold?"

It wasn't a conversation that Shmi really wanted to have here, but she had long ago come to terms with the way her life had gone. It was still uncomfortable to speak about it, especially to someone she barely knew, despite that person being a family member.

"I was passed around several owners, some were harsh and cruel, and others were kind to me. I was trained as a house servant. When I was sixteen I was dropped from a house servant to a cleaning position. There was an owner of mine, Pi-Lippa, who was kind to me, she taught me valuable mechanical skills, and she intended to free me. But she died before she could do it and her family sold me on. Around that time I found out I was pregnant with Anakin. It was a miracle I managed to keep him with me at all times. When Anakin was three we were sold to the Hutts and were shipped to Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" Kyra interrupted. "You were there?" She shook her head. "I wasn't really with it when I spoke to your son before, I think he did mention Tatooine."

"Not until I was thirty-four," Shmi answered cautiously. Obi-Wan had mentioned her sister had once been on Tatooine at the same time as her, but that didn't factor into the account of the ages of her children. She had been under the impression that her sister had been freed before marriage.

"I lived there for a time, after I was freed. My previous husband had a business arrangement there, which is where we first met."

"Oh." That answered that then. Her sister had been on Tatooine at the same time as her but when she had been freed. "You lived in the richer part of Mos Espa then?"

"I did, my son was born there but we left soon after he was born… Tatooine was no place to raise a child."

Shmi nodded thoughtfully and continued with her story. "Our owner, Gardulla the Hutt, lost both Anakin and I betting on the pod-races. We were sold to Watto, a local junk dealer. When Anakin was nine everything changed. A Jedi came and freed my son. He tried to free me too but Watto wouldn't allow it so I let Anakin go because he had amazing gifts that were wasted in slavery. He didn't deserve to spend the rest of his life as a slave. I didn't think I'd see him again," a small smile came to her lips, "but I did because a year later a stranger came to the shop and wanted to buy me from Watto. He offered a lot of money for me. It was only after the sale was complete that I learnt that he was a Jedi Knight, and that he was training my son. Obi-Wan brought me back to me Coruscant and I've been here ever since… I married a very kind man, Darec Layson, and we have a daughter, Kia."

Kyra laughed at that, a small, pleasant laugh. "You named her after me?"

"I did. It was a way of remembering my family. If Darec and I had had more children I'd have remembered our brother to," said Shmi.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Kyra questioned. "I can remember him, he was four years old. Just four."

"Obi-Wan couldn't trace where he is now," replied Shmi sadly. "Mum died in slavery and dad escaped ten years after we were all sold but I don't know where he is."

Kyra bowed her head. "That's horrible…" she sniffed.

Taren placed a hand on his wife's shoulders. "I'm sure we could find him if we tried."

"It's a big galaxy, Taren," mentioned Kyra. "What are the chances of reuniting the rest of our family?"

Taren looked pointedly at his wife. "As much of a chance it was that you'd see your sister again."

Shmi watched the two debating the subject. They clearly adored one another if Taren was willing to put in the effort to help his wife find closure for the rest of her lost family.

"Shmi, what do you think?" asked Kyra.

Startled she didn't know what to say, choosing to say silent as she contemplated the question. What would be the best solution? The galaxy was at war now; it might be far too dangerous to assume they could trace anyone down. One didn't know where the Separatists could be hiding, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I think if you really want to try finding them again, you should wait until this conflict is over."

"That is probably a good idea," acknowledged Taren. "We'll stay on Coruscant for a while," he glanced to Shmi, "get to know the rest of your family more. Maybe get in contact with your ex, if you wish to follow up on allowing him access to his children."

Kyra nodded. "Yes, yes that would be good."

"It would good of you to stay," smiled Shmi. "I'd like to get to know my niece and nephew."

"I'd like that, I think they would to." Kyra shifted on the bed and swung her legs off of it, getting to her feet. The hospital gown she wore showed off her thin frame. "Would you like to be introduced to them? I think they have a bit of curiosity about you."

Shmi glanced over at the two other beds and saw both children, now wide awake watching her closely. She gave them a small smile and dutifully followed her sister over to the other side of the ward to meet her niece and nephew for the first time.

* * *

"No! Please! No! Stop!"

Dropping the sponge in the sink she had been cleaning and pulling off the gloves, Shmi rushed to the room where the yells had come from. Bant Erin was already there, one scaly hand placed on top of a fighting Obi-Wan's brow. He was jerking, and murmuring loudly as he tossed and turned.

"Obi… please," Bant whispered. "It's just a dream… calm down."

Shmi moved into the room and stopped by the side of the bed. He wasn't responding, completely lost in memories.

"No, no, I'm not weak!" the man on the bed yelled out, his feverish face sweating profusely.

"I can't calm him!" said Bant. "I came into check on him after his surgery and he just started to convulse…"

Shmi moved to Obi-Wan's other side and gripped his right hand. She didn't have the Force but maybe she could help? "Obi-Wan?" she said gently. "It's ok. You're not there anymore, you're safe, you are home…"

The sound of her voice seemed to calm him and the convulsions lessened but he was still shaking, his lips moving as small whimpers emerged. A silent tear trickled down his face. Shmi lifted a hand and wiped it away with her finger. "Obi-Wan… Listen to me. You are _safe_."

Bant returned to the bed, having left to grab a syringe. "I need to wake him up properly. I'm giving him a wash through the line; it should negate the effects of the sedative and get him to wake up."

It wasn't Shmi's job to help with the patients but in this case she had to and she wanted to help. She held onto Obi-Wan's wrists to stop him from flinging his arms about to prevent Bant from using the syringe. Despite lost in his dark memories, he was still aware that something was happening and he was being restrained, only making him feel worse and probably believe that he was still in the possession of the woman that had held him.

Obi-Wan twisted and turned. "No… no…please! I can't take it anymore!"

Shmi felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see him suffering like this. It strung her heart out.

"Obi-Wan!"

She looked up as Anakin came barging into the room.

"I can help him!" he said loudly. "Release him!"

Bant hesitated. "Anakin I don't think…"

But Shmi had already let go of Obi-Wan's wrists. "I trust you."

Anakin nodded his thanks and pushed past Bant to stand at his Master's side. He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's face and closed his eyes. "Obi-Wan…"

They watched as Obi-Wan's movements stilled and he calmed down, his breathing returning to normal and the sweat that had tingled with his skin stopping. Whatever Anakin was doing was effective. Finally the young man opened his eyes again and he removed his hands from his Master's head.

"He's calmer now. He'll wake up soon."

"How did you know he needed you?" asked Bant curiously.

"Our bond. I was on my way back to the Temple when I felt it burst with agitation and fear and darkness. It was… horrible." Anakin shuddered. "I came here straight away because I knew I was the only one who could help him. Restraining him isn't going to help."

Bant folded her arms. "He's just come out of surgery. If he's going to thrash around restraining him is the only way to stop him from tearing the stitches open."

"She does have a point," Shmi said.

Anakin sighed. "Sorry. I'm worried for him. The bond doesn't feel right. I want it to be back to normal. I hate seeing him like this."

"We won't be using sedatives on him anymore," said Bant, patting Anakin's arm. "It will be easier to wake him up when he doesn't have that circling his system."

Shmi glanced between the two. "I should get back to work."

"Thanks for the help, Shmi," said Bant.

Shmi walked out of the room and prepared to continue with her duties. Only an hour left of her shift then she would go and visit her sister again before seeing if Obi-Wan was awake.

She had the feeling that this week was going to be a busy one.

* * *

Palpatine was livid.

Dooku had failed once again. Kenobi wasn't dead as per his orders. He had escaped. _Again_. That Jedi appeared to have the resourcefulness to escape death constantly. His plans regarding Kenobi had changed – he had been hoping to turn the boy against him, but the bond that bonded the two together was too strong. If he couldn't kill Kenobi then his plans had to change and settle upon someone else for now, someone far more vulnerable…

His manipulation of Anakin should have been continuing to go forward during the boy's training. It had been Shmi Skywalker that had got in the way to prevent that from happening. Anakin didn't trust him.

But Tyranus had told him of the anger that Skywalker had displayed on Rattatak after he had tortured Kenobi.

The Jedi Master was inaccessible at the moment but Shmi Skywalker was not…

A sly smile crossed his face. He knew exactly how to unleash the dark potential that Skywalker carried within him.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So... Obi-Wan's recovery begins, Shmi gets reunited with her sister (that was a hard scene to write, hopefully its come off well enough), and Palpatine is not pleased and he's setting his sights on someone else... inevitably. **

**Next chapter: Err, erm truthfully I don't know because only 800 words have been written and I doubt I'll get it done for next Saturday as I'm busy with Uni work at the moment. If I can find some time to write this week I'll try to get out a shorter chapter to post next week since this is now going to be the calm before the storm in this fic and setting up crucial elements for things that will happen later in the story. But Uni work is my priority at the moment - there will be an update either next Saturday (22nd Sept) OR the following Saturday (29th Sept). Hopefully you'll understand why and won't mind waiting a bit longer for the next chapter. **

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N) Well, I'm back from a bit of a longer absence then I intended. I honestly thought I'd be able to update last Saturday, which I know I promised to do, but I didn't count on all the bad stuff happening in my life over the last three weeks. First of all, University has been very stressful, we've had a lot of work to do and its been crazy, secondly I've had a mouth infection and a ton of ulcers to deal with as well as a constant tooth ache, of which I've still got but its getting better. Very painful and I've been unable to eat or drink properly for weeks - I can't chew at the moment so am having to mash up my food which I admit is very depressing. And thirdly, on top of all this, my uncle was diagnosed with brain cancer. So, a lot of rubbish has been happening and its just been a horrid three weeks. **

**The one thing that really motivated me to try to get this chapter finished and posted today was the start of Season 5 of the Clone Wars. Yes, I like it, I enjoy it for what it is, and honestly it seems to be the only thing presently that keeps me cheerful, and its what helped me to finish this chapter. I doubt this chapter would even be finished now if the show hadn't given me the inspiration I needed to get back into it.**

**Enough of my babbling... here is the story! **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

He had wanted to surprise her but had caught his wife-to-be at a very bad time. He hadn't commed ahead to see if she was free, assuming that after a long day in the Senate that Padmé Amidala would be resting. He hadn't seen her in a while and hadn't visited since he had brought Obi-Wan back to the Temple. The Jedi Council had imposed a news black-out until Obi-Wan was sufficiently recovered enough to deal with it, so she did not even know that Anakin had returned to Coruscant.

Padmé was hosting a small dinner with two of her closest friends, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma when Anakin arrived. When C-3PO announced his arrival and he had walked in, the three Senators had frozen for none of them had expected his arrival. C-3PO hadn't mentioned to him that Padmé had visitors.

Out of the three Senators, Padmé resumed her composure the quickest. "Master Skywalker, I didn't know you had returned to Coruscant."

"Apologies, my lady, it has been kept quiet."

"Why would the Jedi Council wish to keep your presence on Coruscant a secret?" Bail Organa curtly asked before Padmé could reply.

_Can I trust them? _It was a consideration he had to think about. He had come here with the express desire to inform Padmé about Obi-Wan's return, but had not counted on her already having company. He was not here on official business and though some Jedi had friends within the Galactic Senate, not many of them visited on a regular basis that Anakin did whenever he was home. But Obi-Wan's return was meant to remain a secret until it was authorised to be released. He knew Bail Organa and Obi-Wan were friends – the man had been deeply saddened to learn of his friend's death. Mon Mothma was an unknown quantity but he knew that Padmé respected her and liked her, considering her to be one of her closest allies in the Senate.

"Anakin?" prompted Padmé quietly.

He sighed. "Officially I am meant to be elsewhere but circumstances called for me to return." He bit his lip He was still supposed to be on Christophsis after all; the battle was still on-going there. He shouldn't be telling them but he had messed up in not contacting Padmé in advance to make sure he could visit. Apart from seeing his mother, for the past week he had been constantly by Obi-Wan's side. If he didn't say something more official the two Senators may begin to suspect that something was up and not be as willing to put their faith in the Jedi Order as they had done in the past.

"We can keep a secret," Bail noted.

"Bail! If he's not meant to say then he shouldn't!" retorted Padmé.

Bail scrutinised the young man in front of him. "You were coming to tell Senator Amidala though, were you not?"

Anakin shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He couldn't get out of that one and he shouldn't lie either. "Yes, I was. I came here to talk to Senator Amidala and tell her confidential information that isn't being released to either Republic Senators or the public at this present time."

"I suppose there is a _very good_ reason why the Jedi Order has chosen to be secretive with the Republic?" mentioned Organa, clearly not impressed.

"It reserves that right to yes, when one of our own returns to us in ill health," stated Anakin, which was true.

Padmé gasped.

Anakin smiled gently. Padmé had guessed what Anakin had come to say but she couldn't say it because it would reveal more about Anakin's love for her and what she knew ahead of the other Senators. "I have chosen to inform Senator Amidala because he is a dear friend of hers."

Bail traded glances with Mon Mothma. "I imagine myself and Mon can accept that reason."

"But, I feel I can trust you both to not talk of it if I did tell you. It's to protect the Jedi in question more than anything and to stop the speculation that occurs in the news that can occur about certain Jedi," said Anakin. He took a deep breath. "We have recovered Master Kenobi from captivity."

"How is that possible?" asked Bail. "Chancellor Palpatine announced that he had been killed on Jabiim."

Anakin moved forward and sat down at the table. "He wasn't. He was my Master and I knew he wasn't dead. We've spent the last few months trying to find him and we did. The Separatists chose to keep his capture a secret." There was no need for the Senators to know that Ventress had kept Obi-Wan's capture a secret from her employer. That wasn't important. He'd tell Padmé later, when they were alone. "We've rescued him but he is in fragile health and not receiving any visitors apart from close friends within the Temple itself."

"It is wonderful news that an esteemed Jedi has returned to us," said Mon Mothma. "He was instrumental in freeing your home world during the Naboo crisis eleven years ago wasn't he, Padmé?"

Padmé nodded. "He was. He is a dear friend of mine." She looked back at Anakin. "I'm very happy that you've found him, Knight Skywalker. Will the news be released any time soon about his return?"

Anakin shook his head. "I doubt it. I think the Council will want to hear his report before they release the news to the Chancellor's office. That won't be happening for a while, not until he has returned to normal." By that Anakin meant his Master no longer having nightmares and believing that he was back in that horrid place. Through the bond he could sense what Obi-Wan was seeing but the link between them was still weak due to his Master's current lack of control with the Force. It was still early days.

Bail nodded thoughtfully. "Then we will remain quiet about this news until the Jedi Council release it. Obi-Wan is a dear friend of mine. I do wish him the best of health."

It seemed Bail was dismissing him which Anakin didn't want. He wanted to talk to Padmé more freely. And he had something more important to say… After what had happened to Obi-Wan, Anakin didn't want to risk losing any more people he loved. Padmé was one of the last people in the galaxy that he wished to lose, he loved her, and he wanted to do something about it. Lives could be destroyed in a second with the war, Obi-Wan's had been and so many others...

His eyes swept over to Padmé and he caught her mouthing something at him.

"_I'll contact you later." _

He blew out a sigh. Not what he wanted but at least he could return. He bowed before the three Senators. "If you must excuse me, I need to return to my Master."

Padmé stepped forward and quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you for informing me about Master Kenobi. Look after him, and please, pass on my regards. I hope I will be able to see him soon."

Anakin smiled. Just having Padmé give him a hug made him feel more relaxed then he had done for the past week. "I'll be back later," he whispered.

Then he turned away and without looking back left the apartment.

* * *

_The dagger tore into his clothing, its sharp edge nicking his skin as Ventress pulled it slowly down his chest. He bit his lip, trying to resist from whimpering out his pain. She wanted that. He couldn't give her that satisfaction._

"_No one is coming for you, Obi-Wan…" she whispered close to his ear, her hot breath on his neck. _

_He shivered at the unpleasant sensation. He wanted to be away from here. Far away. He wanted to be at home, safe in the Jedi Temple. _

"_All it will take is three simple words from you and all of this will end…" she whispered invitingly into his ear. "I will beg…" _

_He shook his head desperately. "No!" _

_A hand curled around his chin, forcing him to look at her, her dark eyes glinting menacingly. _

"_Obi-Wan…" _

"Obi-Wan! Come on! Snap out of it!"

With a gasp and a shout and with his body jerking suddenly, Obi-Wan woke from his slumber, his heart beating fast and his eyes darting about the room, searching for any signs of the woman that had tortured him so. As he recognised the familiar form of Anakin he began to calm down, realising that he had over-reacted to the past. His dreams were nightmares, forcing him to relive the terrible time he had spent in Ventress' tender care. "Anakin?" he whispered faintly.

He felt soothing ripples envelop his body as Anakin plunged into the bond and help him. His former Padawan's presence was reassuring.

_It is ok, Master. _

Anakin's voice came quietly over the bond. Their connection wasn't fully restored yet though Obi-Wan grew stronger every day. He was still weak and would be for quite a few weeks yet. His stomach couldn't handle proper food, having been deprived of it for so long. This wouldn't be an easy recovery for him and he loathed that he was dependent on others until he was deemed fit enough to leave the Halls of Healing.

Even then, he doubted that Anakin would leave him to his own devices. Anakin wanted to help him; the trouble was that Anakin wanted to know exactly what Obi-Wan had gone through. Obi-Wan wanted to forget and not talk about it to anyone.

"You need to talk about it," said Anakin gently.

Predictable. Anakin thought he knew what was best for him. No he didn't. He was fed up of Anakin trying to push him into doing things he didn't want to do. He just wanted to forget what Ventress had done to him.

_I can't forget can I? _

He knew that because he had to report to the Council, and no doubt the topic of his captivity would come up in session. Either way he'd have to discuss it with people and he'd rather not but he also understood that Anakin could help him, if he let him.

But Obi-Wan was afraid of what the truth of his captivity would do to Anakin. He hadn't failed to notice that his former apprentice had felt strange through their bond, there was a slight dark tinge to it that hadn't been there before. Had Anakin had a brush with the dark side? If he had he was afraid to push him even further by filling him in with the details of his imprisonment.

He brushed away Anakin's arm. "I'm fine, Anakin."

"You still look rather pale, Obi-Wan," his former Padawan returned.

Obi-Wan sent a glare at him. "Really?"

"Master…" Anakin reverted to the old name.

"No."

Anakin sighed. "You know where I am if you need me. Call on the com-link."

Obi-Wan curtly nodded and watched as Anakin left his room. He sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes, trying to reach out to the Force.

"Obi-Wan?"

His eyes snapped open again, his lips parted to tell the intruder to go away but as soon as he saw Shmi Skywalker in the doorway, he knew he couldn't tell her to leave. He softened his face and made an effort to move up the bed so he was sitting up more and watched as she moved into the room, closing the door behind him.

"He's only trying to help," she pointed out.

"I know," he answered. "But I can't talk about it."

Shmi sat down on the side of the bed. "Do you remember when Anakin didn't want to tell you about his time as a slave? And how it took him months before you finally learnt the full truth of his slavery?"

Of course he remembered. Anakin had been scarred by slavery. It had only been through meditation and Obi-Wan's guidance and encouragement, and Shmi's determination to help her son, that Anakin had allowed Obi-Wan to see his most horrible memories. Through that he had finally found acceptance.

He remembered that day so well…

"_Something still bothers you, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. He was getting very good at picking up on his young Padawan's mood. "Something you don't want to tell me." _

_Anakin lowered his eyes away from his Master. "I'm worried what you'll think when you see this. What I'm hiding is the worst memory I have of being a slave. I don't want to forgive the people for what they did." _

"_You don't have to forgive them, just accept that it happened and move on," advised Obi-Wan gently. "I know it is difficult and I cannot even understand what you've gone through but you've shared with me other aspects of your past and it has helped you. As your Master, it is my duty to aid you in whatever way I can. To face your demons is a natural part of life… Your past as a slave is your demon. If you can't come to acceptance it will haunt you forever."_

_Anakin bit his lip. "Am I susceptible to the dark side, Master?" _

_That was a tough question coming from someone so young. Obi-Wan swallowed, understanding the implications of what could occur if he said the wrong thing. His apprentice wanted reassurance but Obi-Wan couldn't give that if he was going to be honest. He and Anakin were building their bond on trust. If he lied, he'd shatter that fragile, but growing bond to pieces. The progress they'd have made over the last few months would be for nothing. _

_Obi-Wan sighed. This would be hard and difficult for him. Anakin deserved to know the truth. "Everyone is susceptible to the dark side, Padawan. Even me. In fact for a while I probably was. After Qui-Gon's death I had to filter out the darkness in me at my failure to prevent him from being killed. I was skilful enough to keep up with them during the duel on Naboo. I harboured guilt and my soul was darkened by the violent severing of our bond." He reached out and tapped Anakin on the shoulder. "But you? You have more demons then other young Jedi because you didn't have the benefit of growing up in the Temple away from attachments. You have attachments and from that you are more susceptible to the dark side. Your experience as a slave only furthers that, but if you can face the past, accept it and move forward, you lower the risk you have at being lured to the dark side because slavery won't be something that affects you." _

_Anakin's presence in the Force felt reluctant. "I've shared with you other things…" _

_Obi-Wan nodded. "You have but the point of our relationship is to trust one another. I trusted you to do what was right with those pirates because I knew you could do it. I put my own life on the line because I valued having your trust and that I respected you." He smiled gently. "No matter what has happened to you in the past I will always be here for you, if you let me in, just like you will be for me if I ever suffer a traumatic experience that you need to help me with." _

_Anakin's gaze tore right up. "I won't let anything happen to you ever, Master." _

"_You know you can't stop bad things happening to me. I appreciate your concern but that is my point. If I ever need your help I expect you to push me into talking about it. We can't forgive and accept if we don't open our hearts to the people we are closest too," responded Obi-Wan. _

_The young boy in front of him sighed. _

_Obi-Wan could appreciate how hard it was for Anakin to talk to him about his past. He had seen some of Anakin's worst memories during his slavery but there was one memory, one final experience that he just wouldn't share with him. It kept Anakin resentful and was the final block in their way in building a strong bond. _

"_Let me help you," he said. _

"_You won't tell anyone?" asked Anakin, his eyes wide in fear. _

"_No, I won't. I haven't even told the Jedi Council about the other memories I have seen. All they know is that you are sharing with me your memories; they do not expect me to tell them about your experiences. This is about trust." He held up a hand, and placed the other over his heart. "I swear that what you reveal to me will stay between us." _

"_And my mother," whispered Anakin. "This memory involves her. It was when we found out that I was different." _

"_You must have been very young then," commented Obi-Wan. He had seen quite a few memories but most of them had been of when Anakin had been on Tatooine. The youngest he had seen his apprentice had been when he was four years old. Whatever memory Anakin was afraid of showing him was one where they learnt about his Force powers. _

"_I was," admitted Anakin. "We weren't even on Tatooine yet. It's very hazy but I can remember bits and pieces of it and…" he shuddered, "…what they did to my mother was…" He couldn't finish the sentence. _

_No wonder Anakin didn't want Obi-Wan to see. If Shmi had been beaten in front of Anakin and he had done something… Anakin must have thought that Obi-Wan would think little of him if he had used his anger to protect his mother, if that was the case, and the young Master suspected that to be the case. _

"_Anakin, you were a child. You wanted to protect your mother. You knew no different. I cannot blame you for the things you did before Master Qui-Gon discovered you." He sat back but locked gazes with his young charge. "Please, share with me this final piece of the puzzle and we can work on it together, so that you can move past it." _

_Anakin was silent for several long moments. The young boy's Force aura was turbulent, shaking with fear and worry, concerned with sharing this memory. _

"_You have to trust me," pushed Obi-Wan quietly. _

_Anakin swallowed and reached out to take his Master's hand. "You'll have to help me because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from getting angry... and I could take it out on you for making me relieve it again when I've tried to bury it beneath my happier and less troublesome experiences."_

"_Of course. I don't expect you to be able to handle the worst of your past on your own. Everyone needs help, no matter how much they think they don't," said Obi-Wan. "Now, let's do this and afterwards I'll give you the rest of the day off and tomorrow to do what you want." _

_Anakin looked up hopefully. Instantly Obi-Wan knew what Anakin wanted to do. Go and see his mother. Shmi was currently on leave and Anakin hadn't seen his mother as often as he had been. "Ok." He took a deep breath and the young boy closed his eyes. _

_Obi-Wan sensed Anakin reaching for him in the Force and opened himself up to him so that their Force signatures combined and came together in a blaze of light. They became one, feeling each other's thoughts and catching glimpses of memories. _

_Anakin draw on his past, projecting the images of the darkest part of his past, the final piece that held him back._

_Obi-Wan saw as a barely three year old Anakin watched as his mother was dragged from the cell she was being kept in by the slavers that were transporting them to Tatooine, pulling her away from her young son. Screaming for Anakin, the young boy could only witness as the three pirates grabbed his mother and tore at her clothing. They grabbed her harshly, touching and pressing themselves on her. _

_The screams that came from Shmi shocked the young boy to the core. Tears fell down his cheeks as he scrambled to his feet and yelled: "Stop it!" _

_The men only continued with their violent assault on Shmi Skywalker. But the young boy had had enough. _

_Something triggered in him. Something dark built up and was unleashed as Anakin pushed his palms out hard and the three men went flying across the room, crashing hard into the steel wall. Shmi scrambled to her feet and ran back to her son. _

"_Ani?" she had said. "What did you do?" _

_The small boy sniffed. "I don't know…" _

_They both watched as the three pirates got to their feet, watching the two of them silently. _

"_There's something strange about that kid…" said one of the pirates, the one who had initiated the attack. _

"_I pity the poor soul that will buy him…" said another. _

"_No," the third one replied, "we'll make sure they're sold to the harshest bidder possible. They don't deserve kindness." _

_Anakin was too young to understand the ramifications of those words but to his young ears they heard evil. Something bubbled in him again and he let loose, palms outward once again and the three pirates went slamming back again, heads snapping hard into the wall. Scrambling to their feet once more, the three pirates retreated. _

_Shmi opened the cell door that hadn't been locked when she had been dragged out but was too strong for Anakin to open and reached for her son. "Oh Ani, what have you done? What have you done?" _

_Obi-Wan felt Anakin draw away from the bond, the images fading from his mind. Opening his eyes, he fixed his Padawan with a stare. Anakin couldn't be held responsible for his actions at that age. He hadn't known what he was doing. He had wanted to save his mother and he'd had no idea what power he held. His mother was being assaulted and would have been raped… the young boy had tried to protect her, without realising or understanding what he had done. He could also see why Anakin simply could not forgive those pirates. They had been responsible in ensuring he and his mother had been sold to the harshest bidder possible and from other memories Anakin had shared, that bidder had been Gardulla the Hutt. _

"_Anakin…" _

_Anakin didn't want to look at him. _

"_I don't blame you for what you did," he continued. "I now know why you don't want to forgive these people or accept it. Seeing someone you love being hurt is a horrible thing to witness… and at your age that would have been frightening for you." _

"_But if I want to be a good Jedi, I have to learn to forgive them?" replied Anakin morosely. _

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes." _

"_Bad things always happen to people in slavery. Rarely a good thing occurs. My mum and I were lucky that Master Qui-Gon came along when he did. That day, when she was nearly raped, that was the day I knew I had to save her. I didn't know that my powers were of the Jedi until a year later. I kept making things happen. I thought that I could use my power to free us but I couldn't…" he hung his head. "It took for someone else to save my mother and I didn't do it." _

_And Obi-Wan saw the crux of the problem. _

"_Before you left Tatooine you promised your mother that you'd go back one day and free her, didn't you?" questioned Obi-Wan. _

_Anakin sniffed, wiping his nose. "Yes." _

"_And I did that for you so you didn't fulfil your promise…" Obi-Wan realised. _

"_I don't blame you, Master!" Anakin responded quickly. "It was something that I always intended to do, was to free her. After that incident my life became one of trying to help her in any way I could. Whenever anyone tried to make a move on her, I stopped them. I was so angry a lot of the time." _

_Obi-Wan sighed. "You didn't know. And it is understandable you felt the way you did. But you have grown out of it. You are not dark, Anakin, and you never will be." _

"_How can you know that?" he demanded, the young boy's features scrunching up. "Just because I'm light now doesn't mean I won't be dark in the future!" _

"_Anakin, your mother is your balance point. She holds you in place. I do not sense any darkness in you," explained Obi-Wan. "Anakin let your past go. Forgive. Hasn't your mother done the same?" _

_Anakin was silent for a long while and Obi-Wan chose to let him think. Shmi had told him a while ago that she had forgiven the pirates and her owners for whatever they had done to her a long time ago. They had been trying to earn a living and even though their trade was inhuman, Shmi felt despite her slavery she'd had a good life. She'd raised a son and she'd been freed which was something a lot of the slaves never accomplished. Once a slave, always a slave._

"_She has forgiven them," admitted Anakin. "How can she do that? They nearly…" he choked on the word he was trying to say. _

"_I know," said Obi-Wan gently. "But she's forgiven them because she found her freedom. It's more difficult for you because you were a child. Your innocence was taken from you the moment you were born. But if your mother can forgive then so can you." _

_Closing his eyes, the young Padawan sunk deep into the Force. Obi-Wan gently skimmed the surface of the bond and he felt the remaining tense, grey part of his Padawan's Force signature gently fade away as he released his anger and guilt to the Force, accepting his past and forgiving those that had wronged him. _

"_How do you feel?" _

_Anakin slowly opened his eyes. "Better I think." _

"_Good," smiled Obi-Wan. _

Obi-Wan shook himself free of the memory. If Anakin hadn't shown him that memory, there would still be a remnant of resentment inside him, a part of him that would be susceptible to the Sith. He had helped Anakin come to terms with his past and to accept the actions of others, and yet, here Obi-Wan Kenobi was years later, and not wishing to do the same. He wanted to wallow in the past, he didn't want to talk about it, didn't wish to burden Anakin with the pain he had endured over the months he had been imprisoned.

Obi-Wan's pain overshadowed their bond.

"It took a lot for Anakin to tell you about my attack," said Shmi. "He trusted you with his darkest secrets and experiences." She patted his arm gently, smiling lightly. "You need to do the same."

Despite his own feelings, Obi-Wan knew Shmi was right. He did have to confront it, the trouble was, he was afraid of what it would reveal about him and what his own memories would do to Anakin if he saw the extent of the torture Obi-Wan had been forced to endure. Anakin would, naturally, blame himself for failing to save his Master from the explosion. Either way, one of them would have to be burdened. Why should it be Anakin when he already had so much to be concerned about? Shouldn't Obi-Wan have his own share of the burden? If keeping Anakin from the truth would save him, then wasn't it worth it?

"Obi-Wan…" Shmi looked at him expectantly. "Don't try and think yourself out of it. You know letting go will boost your recovery. Let Ani help you."

He was silent. What could he say? Bring Anakin here now so that they could talk?

She seemed to know what he was thinking before he could even say a word.

"It doesn't have to be now, but soon," she said. "Please, Obi-Wan, talk to Anakin. If not for yourself do it for me. It's difficult to see you like this. Promise me you'll speak to him."

Obi-Wan let out a slow breath.

Shmi watched him expectantly.

"I… I can't promise," he began, "…but I can talk to him."

Shmi nodded. "It's a start," she acknowledged as she rose from the side of the bed. "Remember, if you need me, I'm here for you too. If you don't want to tell Anakin just yet, trust me, but it is important you face what has happened to you. The Republic needs you, Obi-Wan."

She gave him a smile before she walked out of the room, leaving Obi-Wan to contemplate his thoughts.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I did say I'd deal with Anakin coming to terms with his past as a slave and this was where I always intended to put this scene - Obi-Wan needs some motivation to talk to Anakin and it felt right that he'd look back on how he helped Anakin. As for the content of the memory, I felt it had to be quite a dark memory... Shmi nearly being raped and Anakin discovering his Force-powers. I hope I dealt with the sensitive subject well, since I'm unsure, but its something that Shmi probably did face during her slavery was the threat of that. **

**Anakin telling three Senators about Obi-Wan's survival? They caught him out. They guessed he'd come back later and he figured he could trust them. **

**Next chapter is being written, I do hope it will be posted next Saturday. And it should be longer then this one. **

**Until next time, **

**the-writer1988**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N) And here is your update! I know, I know, I said this chapter would be longer then last week's but I decided to move a very important scene to the next chapter as I feel it needs to be in a chapter on its own. You'll see what the scene is at the end of the chapter... plus a plot development happens in this chapter which I hadn't intended on covering until later on, but it seems to fit with what went on before...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Anakin, you're afraid." Padmé noted, as she sat down beside the young Jedi.

Normally he'd joke about Jedi never being afraid, but today, Anakin was not in the mood. Padmé's dinner was finished and the two Senator's had left. Padmé had arranged to go into the office late tomorrow, giving Anakin the time he needed to have with the Senator. He needed someone to talk to other then his mother, and with Obi-Wan not in the right frame of mind, the only other person was Padmé.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm afraid for Obi-Wan. He's not well," he swallowed. "He won't let me help him."

"Ani…" Padmé sighed, rubbing his shoulders. "He's been through a terrible experience. These things take time."

"It's been a week…" he replied slowly.

"A week is hardly time for him to be ready to talk about things," Padmé said carefully. "Understanding is the key to everything, Anakin. I don't know what he went through but it must have been horrible."

Anakin took a deep breath. "It was."

"And to think that I want peace with the Separatists and they could do something like this to someone I care about?" spat Padmé, her anger showing on her face.

"Padmé…" He realised that the Senator didn't know that Obi-Wan's survival had been kept secret from Dooku himself. She was assuming that the Separatists had purposely tortured him, just because they could. He grasped her wrist lightly, turning to look at her. "Obi-Wan's capture was a secret from Count Dooku himself. He didn't even know until very recently. In this case, the Separatists are not responsible for Obi-Wan's condition." He could scarcely believe that he was defending the enemy of the Republic, but it was the truth. The Separatists couldn't be blamed for his former Master's treatment if they'd had no inclination of his survival.

But Asajj Ventress could be held responsible. After all, she had been the one to decorate Obi-Wan's body with numerous scars, some of which would never fade, and would be a constant reminder of what he had suffered.

"Who was it? Who hid him?" she asked quietly.

Anakin's shoulders shook as he spoke. "Ventress. I don't know why she kept his survival a secret. I suspect Obi-Wan knows. Dooku had just arrived when we got to her fortress to rescue him. He was there to kill him."

"If Count Dooku was unaware of Obi-Wan's capture, how did he find out?" Padmé was quite inquisitive.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. The Jedi intercepted a communication from Dooku to Ventress. That's how we found out where he was." He thought back to the recording, remembering the name the Count had spoken. "He said something about a 'Lord Sidious' instructing him to kill Obi-Wan. I guess this 'Sidious' must be the Sith that we cannot identify…" And then a thought struck him. "But if Ventress kept Obi-Wan's survival a secret from everybody, how did this Sidious find out?"

"Maybe if this Sidious is the one behind all of this, and he must be an extremely powerful Force user to hide from the Jedi, he could sense it?" considered Padmé.

"But if he knew instinctively, why didn't he act sooner?" Anakin mentioned. "It doesn't make sense."

Padmé hesitated but there was a look in her eyes that made Anakin believe she had a theory.

"What is it?"

The Senator chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know. It's a thought I had, a possibility. The Sith is behind this war, a Sith was involved in Naboo, could they be one and the same?"

"The Council believe so," said Anakin, "we've just never been able to trace the culprit. What are you thinking?"

"Obi-Wan killed a Sith on Naboo," theorised Padmé, "could the Sith have wanted him to suffer before ordering his execution for what he did?"

Frowning, Anakin considered her words. It was a possibility. Sith did thrive on revenge and what sweeter revenge was there to know that the Jedi that had halted your plans was suffering unbearable pain and had no hope of rescue? But if that was true then why not let him to suffer continually? The Sith must have known that the Jedi didn't know where Obi-Wan was… _but how? _

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "We're missing something, Padmé, and I don't know what it is. Something vital is slipping through our fingers, eluding us. It's right under our very noses." He grabbed at his hair, tugging lightly on the strands. "The Sith are clever, they wanted Obi-Wan dead. I don't think he knew, he must have found out somehow, through some other means… The dark side may be clouding everything, but the Sith cannot sense everything. Obi-Wan's Force signature was being supressed. I could only reach him through our bond if I sunk so deep into it that I was putting myself at risk," explained Anakin. "There's no way they could have sensed what I did without that connection."

"Perhaps this mystery will be revealed in time?" suggested Padmé wisely. "Sometimes answers take a long time in coming. It's only if we are patient that they arrive quicker."

Anakin looked at her surprised. "Where did you get that from?"

Padmé shrugged. "Uncle Ono, he was my mentor before he was murdered. He used to come up with all sorts of different phrases like that."

"Oh," Anakin dropped his head, his shoulders visibly shaking.

"Anakin?" Padmé rested a hand on his back. "It's ok."

"Nothing will be ok until everything is sorted… until Obi-Wan is healthy again, until the identity of the Sith is discovered… until the time I can openly be with you and we can get married." Anakin took her soft hands in his own, his intense blue eyes looking directly at her. "I love you, Padmé. Everything that has happened the last few months, I'm afraid to lose you. I can't protect you all the time. I… I know we said we'd wait… but," he bit his bottom lip, "I don't think I can."

"Anakin?" Wariness filled Padmé's voice, as she turned her head slightly to the side. "What are you saying?"

Anakin moved closer to her. "I want to marry you."

"We will, Ani, I promised I'd wait for you…"

"No," he was shaking his head, "no. We don't know how long it will be before we can. It could be years before we are free to live openly. What if you get tired of waiting? What if something bad happens like it did with Obi-Wan? His life has been ruined by his imprisonment. He won't ever be the same again. There will always be the memories…" he swallowed. "I want us to have memories, if anything ever happens to either of us. At least we can remember the good times." He lowered his head. "There is a possibility, since I am destined to destroy the Sith, that I will die whilst doing it. You'll have waited for nothing."

"Anakin…" Padmé lifted up a hand and stroked his cheek gently. "I wait because I want to, because I love you. I have faith in you. This war can't last forever. And you will survive because I know you will and because you have something worth fighting for. Not just me, but your mother, for Ahsoka, for Obi-Wan… for everyone in the galaxy who looks to you as a hero. You will come home because we need you." She smiled ruefully. "I do want to be your wife, but not in secret."

Anakin lowered his gaze. He knew she was right. It was what they both wanted after all.

"A secret would only destroy us."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Be strong. We'll get through this. I believe in you."

* * *

"Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

Shmi glanced up from the paperwork she was just filing at the nurse's station, noting that her sister looked concerned. A spark of worry coursed through her. She nodded and indicated the office to the right, grabbing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the station and placing it on the door before shutting it behind her, and sitting down opposite her sister, after pulling a chair out from behind the desk.

"What is it?"

Kyra took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Her fingers shook with nerves and her lips trembled. "It's Taren."

Shmi detected that her sister was concerned about her husband, but she hadn't seen any sign of disquiet between them when she had spoken to them this morning. Something had happened, something that could hold repercussions for their marriage. She leaned forward and took her sister's hand. "I'm here for you."

"I know… I know I've been free all this years but I'm still not used to bearing my soul to people… Keeping everything locked up tight is natural to me. You're my sister, I should be comfortable with you," sniffed Kyra.

"We're still strangers to one another. We've only just met for the first time in years. You feel you can trust me because of our family ties but in reality we need to get to know one another before we feel comfortable talking to one another about our fears and worries," said Shmi wisely. That had been the core problem between her son and Obi-Wan at the start of Anakin's apprenticeship. They hadn't gotten to know one another and it had taken a few years before they trusted one another completely and their bond formed to such a strong degree that breaking it would only harm them.

"Will we ever feel like proper sisters?" asked Kyra.

"If we work at it than anything is possible," answered Shmi, smiling lightly. "Perhaps this can be a test. You tell me what is bothering you, because you do want to tell me, you're just afraid that you can't trust me, but to do that, you need to put your faith in that you are doing the right thing."

Kyra swallowed and breathed out slowly. "Taren did something that I'm ashamed of. He did it for me but he allowed another human being to suffer because of it as well as himself. I'm not sure if I can forgive him." She bowed her head. "He only told me about it this morning because he felt that I deserved to know, now that we are healing."

Shmi cocked her head, a warning alarm sounding in her head. She had a middling concern that this had something to do with Obi-Wan. "What happened?"

Kyra shook in her chair, her voice quaking as she spoke, what her husband had done clearly upsetting the serene and calm woman, Shmi had come to view her sister as over the week they had since been reunited.

"That woman… that horrid woman – Ventress – used my husband against the Jedi. Against Kenobi. She put them in a cell together and hurt my husband to entice the Jedi to give in and surrender. Taren told me Kenobi would have done it if he hadn't asked him not to." A tear slipped down Kyra's cheek. "I knew that Anakin Skywalker was my nephew because of the media publishing his life story since the war started. They knew about you, I even saw a few photos of you on the holo-net… I used to mention to Taren that I'd get back in contact with you if we were ever near the Core, but our routes never passed that way. He lied to the Jedi originally. He lied to him, telling him that he wanted to suffer because the Republic needs heroes like Kenobi. But I was the true reason why… He did tell the Jedi this because he figured out there was more to what Taren was asking of him. The Jedi suffered because Taren wouldn't let him surrender to end his pain… Taren's motivation was to reunite me with you because both of us knew that Kenobi had been the Jedi Master to Anakin." She looked up at her sister. "Taren did something wrong… he shouldn't have asked the Jedi to suffer on my account! I never thought he'd do that… I saw Kenobi's condition when I was dragged into his cell; I saw that he was fed up of trying to fight… And my husband wouldn't let him give up because of me. I… I'm not sure if I can forgive him…"

Kyra wiped her nose with a tissue. "I know it sounds stupid that I'm finding this difficult to accept. As a slave – a prisoner in our own right – we all got used to giving in and obeying our Masters. I can't bear to see other people suffering… I don't know what the Jedi's condition is like or how well he is moving on from his captivity, but my husband caused him more suffering. Mental suffering which can be more damaging than any physical damage inflicted upon an individual."

"Have you spoken to Obi-Wan?" asked Shmi. "As the person affected by this, you have the right to find out if he has forgiven Taren … or if he felt betrayed by his deception in the first place."

Her sister shook her head. "No, I haven't. Should I then?"

Shmi nodded encouragingly. "Yes. Your husband asked someone to suffer but he also asked himself to suffer too. Taren may have made the wrong choice in the circumstances but he was thinking of you, of us as a family. He didn't consider that you might disprove of his actions." She squeezed Kyra's hand. "It may seem selfish of Taren but he was thinking of you. He may not have considered Obi-Wan's feelings but he thought he was doing the right thing that would benefit you." A thought struck her. She didn't know what had been going on in the cell as Obi-Wan had yet to confide in Anakin or her. "Did Taren think he'd be the only one that was used against Obi-Wan?"

Kyra hesitated in her reply. "He did," she finally said. "That woman told him that if he did what she wanted she'd look after us…"

"And what did she want?" Shmi pressed. She had to know the full facts. How much had Taren revealed to his wife?

"That Jedi at her feet begging for mercy… She never specified how Taren was to help though. Looking back on it, I should have realised we'd be used but I didn't realise my husband would be tortured either. We all naively assumed we'd be safe…" Kyra sniffed. "Considering my slavery I shouldn't have assumed. I know what it is like to feel the whip of your owner."

Shmi moved closer to her sister and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close. "Kyra, you couldn't have done anything. It seems to me that Taren was trying to protect his family as well as help reunite you with me. Obi-Wan is the victim in all this – Taren's choices have only led him to have more weight to overcome." She held up a hand as Kyra made a sound. "Please, let me finish. Obi-Wan is kind and gentle. He is a gifted Jedi and one of the best men that I know. Despite what he went through, I think he'd forgive your husband for what he asked him to do. I know Obi-Wan."

Shmi smiled gently. "I think you can forgive him. Talk to Obi-Wan, you'll see."

Kyra's expression reflected Shmi's own. "Thank you. I shouldn't judge Taren so harshly. None of us know what we'd do in that situation, we just think we do."

Shmi could only hug her sister because she knew that she needed the comfort right now. She'd be there for her, just like she could be for Obi-Wan if he allowed the help he so sorely needed.

* * *

The summons from Chancellor Palpatine was not something that Anakin was expecting; however Ahsoka contacted him to inform him that the Chancellor wished to see him at his earliest convenience. Filled with dread about what the man would say, Anakin took his speeder to the Senate Building and made his way to the Supreme Chancellor's Office.

The Chancellor's greeting was warm. "Anakin! My, it is good to see you my boy! I didn't know you were back from the front lines!"

"It hasn't been announced yet," he replied. "The Council wish for my presence here to remain quiet for a while longer." He cocked his head to the side in suspicion. "How did you know?"

"Anakin, I overheard a conversation between two Senators that were discussing with one another how you interrupted their meeting with Senator Amidala last week."

Anakin halted. He had considered Bail Organa and Mon Mothma trustworthy. What reason would they have to betray a friend and the Jedi? But the two hadn't been having a meeting with Padmé, rather it had been a social dinner… It was a small niggling detail, but it was enough to make him feel suspicious, but he decided not to show it. He hadn't sensed any betrayal in their auras either and he doubted they had really discussed him being there in public, especially in a place where anyone could overhear.

"I had some news to give the Senator," reported Anakin. "Personal news, Chancellor."

"Hmmm… My sources tell me that you abruptly left Christophsis and Master Yoda took your place. Don't believe that I don't know what goes on in my army, Anakin. You shouldn't have abandoned your post," said Palpatine.

"If it wasn't for a personal matter, I wouldn't have done," replied Anakin. There was something about the Chancellor… he was angry about something, but he wasn't saying what.

Palpatine settled in at his desk, intertwining his hands together. "Anakin, I have looked out for you ever since you were a little boy. I have tried to guide you when your Master has allowed you to visit me. I want what his best for you. You are an outstanding hero of the Republic."

Anakin's face twitched. "You may want what his best for me, Chancellor, but to do that, you need to stop interfering in Jedi affairs or trying to talk to me and give me advice. I'm a grown man, a Jedi Knight, I don't need your help. I respect what you've done for the Republic, sir, but it won't do me any good if you try to continue to undermine the teachings of my Master or my mother. I'm sure you mean well but your teachings are not appropriate to me."

Palpatine was silent for a long moment, contemplating the young man in front of him. Finally, when he spoke, his voice was wary. He seemed beaten. "Anakin, there may come a time when I am your only friend. Don't put your faith completely in the Jedi. They are not faultless, and in time, I am sure you will come to see it."

"Maybe," said Anakin, feeling awkward.

"This personal matter… it wouldn't have anything to do with Master Kenobi would it?"

The question was so innocent that Anakin almost gasped as a memory hit home.

_"I don't need guidance, Chancellor, I need permission to rescue Obi-Wan, which the Council are not giving me."_

He had told the Chancellor about Obi-Wan's survival.

He had completely forgotten that he had done so.

A cold chill filled him. _No… No…_

He mentally shook himself. "Possibly," he answered carefully replying to Palpatine's question.

"If it was, I can understand why you rushed off to deal with it. It would be a shame to lose his talents," remarked the Chancellor.

"Thank you, sir," bowed Anakin. He wanted to get out of the office, to consider the realisation that had struck him. "I … err … sense that my apprentice needs me so I must leave." He knew it was a risky line to use, but he had to leave, to meditate. He hastily adjusted his voice and posture so it didn't look like he was trying to get away. "If I do need to talk to you, Chancellor, I will come to you. I give you my word."

"Take care, Anakin. And please, pass on my regards to Master Kenobi. I wish him well."

As he left, Anakin Skywalker had the ominous feeling that he had been standing in the presence of the most accomplished Force user in the galaxy.

* * *

_Everything hurt._

_His bones ached and he was tired, so tired of fighting for survival. _

_His life now was just one long constant agony, ending and beginning with waking from the blackness he always descended into during the little sessions… _

_He was aware of hot, alcoholic breath near his throat. He became aware that he wasn't alone. A knife was placed at his throat and a hand wrapped into his hair, pulling his head back. _

_His eyes focused on the individual in front of him. _

_It wasn't Ventress. _

_Just one of her minions. _

_One of his guards who seemed to bathe in the pain that he dished out. The guards never spoke to him; they just abused his body, until he could take no more. Who knew if they continued after he had fallen unconscious? He had no way of truly cataloguing all the injuries he was collecting. _

_Without warning, the knife was moved quickly from the skin at his throat and he felt something stab into right arm, piercing the flesh and just missing the bone. Unexpected he flinched, managing to just hold back on a true scream, though failing not to whimper. _

_Satisfaction seemed to beam on the guard's face as he slowly circled the imprisoned Jedi. _

_A kick to his midsection and he swung in his chains, the knife still lodged in his arm. _

_A punch to the chest and face… the abuse continued until he felt dizzy and he felt his eyes drooping. The darkness wanted him back. It called to him, welcoming him home… _

"No!"

Obi-Wan sat up right in bed, panting heavily. Why couldn't he just sleep normally? Why did he have to be plagued by these nightmares? He thought he wouldn't be overcome by the memories, yet he had failed to take into account the mental abuse that had been heaped upon him during his captivity. His mind wasn't healed so the memories would not go away.

In the two weeks he had been back on Coruscant, he had been suffering from nightmares and flashbacks. When he had been served food that morning he'd remembered being fed poison which had set off panic attacks and not wanting to eat just in case he was going to be hurt again.

He was even getting to walk again though his legs remained weak and he couldn't walk more than a few steps without crumpling to the floor. Since Shmi had asked him to talk to Anakin, he hadn't done so, however his former apprentice did visit every day, but had stopped in urging Obi-Wan to talk to him.

But the memories…

_I just want them to stop. _

He understood that the nightmares of his captivity wouldn't cease until he faced them, until he let go. Once more he remembered Anakin facing up to the demons of his past and how letting go had been beneficial for their bond.

Obi-Wan's Force connection was slowly getting stronger however he was unable to maintain a thought conversation with his former Padawan for no longer then a few seconds. The bond was strained, and that connection probably wouldn't heal until both Jedi talked about the issues. He was certain Anakin had faced the darkness at some point on Rattatak.

_He wants to talk to me but how can I expect him to confide in me when I won't do the same? _

It was one vicious circle.

"I don't want to do this," he said quietly out-loud. He bit his lip gently. "But if I want to help, I have to face it."

Trembling, Obi-Wan reached out for his com-link and signalled for Anakin.

* * *

_Please let me be wrong… Please, please, please…_

His heart was beating beneath his ribs as he considered the epiphany that he'd just had within the Chancellor's office.

Not many people were aware that Obi-Wan had survived Jabiim. He counted them off in his head: Ahsoka, his mother, Padmé, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Master Yoda and Master Windu, plus the two Jedi, Nerin and Hollar who had been the ones to intercept the communication… and Palpatine. No one in the Separatists had been aware that Obi-Wan was a prisoner of Ventress, Dooku had contacted her to tell her he knew, but how did he find out?

Ahsoka had been with Anakin at all times, Padmé hadn't told anyone because not even her closest friends in Bail Organa and Mon Mothma had known until Anakin had decided to trust them… His mother would never betray them either… The two Knights had been sneaking into Separatist controlled territory, raiding databanks for any information but leaving no traces of them having been there so they couldn't be the culprits because they were trusted highly by the Jedi Council for any confidential mission… Nor Yoda or Mace Windu could be considered traitors, so that left only one person who could have informed Dooku, out of all the people in the galaxy who Anakin knew had known.

Palpatine.

They knew Dooku was the apprentice to the Sith Lord and Obi-Wan had been told on Geonosis that a Sith Lord was in control of hundreds of Senators…

The Council hadn't even considered Palpatine, believing if the information was accurate, that it would be someone in his inner circle or high up within the government, but not the Chancellor himself.

Yet the pieces were falling into place.

Dooku had mysteriously found out, told by his Master, who must have been given the information. If Anakin had, had trouble sensing his Master, then there was no possible way the Sith could have sensed it either. Palpatine was, however, in the position to contact the Separatists if he wished to open negotiations with them.

And Anakin had told him.

Obi-Wan had always said that the Sith probably had an interest in Anakin and to be careful. Palpatine, despite Anakin's continued protests, still made an effort to take an interest, and he had tried to push him to be impulsive on many occasions… Impulsiveness could lead to selfish decisions, and selfishness could lead to the dark side…

Anakin felt sick.

He couldn't believe that the Sith Lord could be Palpatine.

If he was, no wonder the Jedi couldn't locate Dooku's Master, he was hidden in plain sight! The only reason Palpatine had been discounted as a culprit was that he was already in charge of the Republic… But if he was the Sith Lord, what was he up to? What was he after?

_And if I'm right, and I don't think I'm wrong, the Chancellor ordered Obi-Wan's execution… That's treason! _

He knew he had to act rationally, to consider all options.

_The one person I want to speak to about this is holed up in the medical bay suffering from a traumatic experience! _

Anakin sighed and calmed himself. As Padmé had said, he had to be patient. If Palpatine was the Sith Lord, then he hadn't acted on the Jedi directly yet… _Apart from collaborating with Dooku to start a war and conspiring to have Obi-Wan killed… _No, he had to wait.

Wait until he could meditate and explore the Force.

If he was right, the Force would open itself to him and he'd be able to see the path he should take.

A bleeping from his pocket distracted him and he pulled out his comlink.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was soft.

"Master," he acknowledged, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to give the game away that he was truly panicking inside.

"Can you come to my room?" asked Obi-Wan. There was a slight hesitancy to the question. "I … I … need to talk to you."

* * *

Despite his worries about Palpatine's possible true identity, Anakin put them to the side because now wasn't meant to be about him, it was meant to be about Obi-Wan. Walking through the Temple corridors, he kept his mind free, focusing on keeping himself calm. He could worry about the Sith later.

Obi-Wan was the most important thing right now. It was imperative he made a good recovery.

As he reached the Halls of Healing, he saw his mother waiting by the doors for him.

"Mum, what are you doing here?"

She smiled gently at him. "Obi-Wan called. He said he wanted me to be there when he spoke to you."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Anakin felt concerned about his mother hearing about the captivity.

"Ani," Shmi laid a hand on her son's shoulder, "I offered. I know what he went through was terrible. He needs more then you to be there to help him through this." She smiled. "Obi-Wan saved me, it's time I returned the favour. Besides, he isn't just my friend, he's family too."

"That he is," returned Anakin. "He's like the father I never had. It's been difficult to see him the way he has been. Each time he's had a nightmare…" he shuddered.

"Sometimes it takes courage and acceptance before you can truly face the demons of your past," advised Shmi. "We were slaves, Anakin, we got used to living in a hellish environment. Obi-Wan wasn't. We learnt quickly to come to terms with what was happening to us, though some aspects of it did scar us, yet we could put it behind us. Obi-Wan hasn't suffered what we did, but he has been treated horribly, as a prisoner of war, his suffering was probably more than ours. He was deliberately tortured, we weren't. You have to be patient, Ani. Don't expect him to tell everything today. The fact that he wants us both here is because he knows he has to start somewhere… Having two people you love face your demons with you can go a long way to unleashing acceptance."

Anakin grinned, a bit of light relief. "I just wish this hadn't happened to him so he didn't have to face it."

"We can't change the past, only accept it," his mother said. "And, if Obi-Wan can begin this process, he can return to who he was before all this."

Anakin sighed and turned to face the door leading into the Halls of Healing. "I hope you're right, mum, I really hope you're right." _Because right now, Obi-Wan, I need you. I need you more than ever. And I know that sounds selfish. It's not just me that's needs you, it's the Jedi Order and the Republic. _

Despite his resolve to leave the issue of Palpatine behind him, Anakin couldn't help but feel that the Chancellor would take advantage of Obi-Wan struggling to recover, if he was the Sith Lord. If he truly wanted him dead, he'd find a way to get to him, regardless of the Jedi within the Temple.

And the Chosen One couldn't help but worry.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Well, first of all, I honestly wasn't intending on Anakin making a connection about Palpatine but I forgot that Anakin had revealed back in chapter 15 to Palpatine that Obi-Wan was still alive. Good thing I remembered because with the topic of conversation at the start of the chapter, Anakin was already thinking about how could Dooku have found out? So it makes sense that he comes to a conclusion about the identity of the Sith Lord… **

**The Shmi/Kyra talk was quite interesting to write as it delves into decisions that could have an effect on marriages. Kyra's role in this story won't be a big one, she'll continue to feature and it seems only fair to explore her as a character. **

**Obi-Wan coming to the conclusion to talk to Anakin –he won't reveal everything in one conversation. It's been two weeks since he returned to Coruscant. The next chapter will deal with him coming to terms with some of it but it won't be he'll get past it all and it won't be mentioned ever again… No, this is something that will be dealt with over the coming chapters and it will leave a lasting impression on him. **

**Next chapter: **Obi-Wan faces his demons.

**The next chapter I hope to post next weekend but it will be a chapter that is quite important so I want to get it right. The discussion between Obi-Wan, Anakin and Shmi is going to be very emotional and dialogue-heavy and I want to do justice to the characters.**

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988 **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N) And so here we are... the chapter in which Obi-Wan begins to let go. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

At a small table in a private room, dressed in beige tunics and trousers, Obi-Wan sat. He had asked his friend, Bant, to arrange a small room for him to talk in privately. He wasn't authorised to leave the Halls of Healing yet, though he hoped that would change in the coming days. The Council were being very patient with him, giving him the time he required to recover before he would have to talk to them about his imprisonment.

Oddly that didn't scare him like this meeting was. A debriefing by the Council wouldn't require going into abject detail about what he suffered – the word torture would be used, but elaborated on? No – it would barely be a problem for him to report. It was coming to terms and relieving his pain and misery that he was going to have problems with facing.

His nightmares already spoke volumes about how much this was already affecting him. The fact that he freaked out when he had to have bloods done a week ago concerned him. He shuddered as a memory involving needles flashed into his mind.

_No… no… don't think about it. _

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, reaching into the current of the Force. His connection was better, his body getting used to complete access again, but his bond with Anakin was still frail. Still not right. He hoped that talking to him would help repair the damage that saturated it.

"And perhaps he will talk to me," he whispered.

He ran a wary hand down his face. He'd called Anakin and Shmi over an hour ago. Shmi was on her day off so would have a longer journey into the Temple then his former Apprentice. However he'd expected at least one of them to turn up by now so he wouldn't be here worrying over what was to come.

_Snap out of it, Kenobi! This isn't something to get concerned about! _

He took a gulp of water from the glass next to him and sat back, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

_Where shall I start? Can I tell them everything? _

He sensed as soon as he considered that possibility that today wouldn't be the day he'd let go of it all. The process would be slow but he hoped that he'd be back on his feet very soon and able to get back out and do something. He hated being idle, sitting in the Healing Wing, twiddling his thumbs while his friends fought in a war, a war in which some would never return from.

He had nearly been one of those casualties.

Ironically, it was Dooku's obsession with him that had kept him alive and Ventress's desire to see him worthless at her feet.

He shivered.

That would be one of the first things he had to explain.

Why.

Why he had been kept alive and hidden from the rest of the Separatists while other Jedi captured were publicly executed or tortured for information.

_You can do this. You survived the experience. You can talk about it too. _

Obi-Wan kept his face neutral when the door finally slid open and Anakin and Shmi walked in together. He knew this was going to be hard, and he took another sip of water as both of them sat on opposite sides of him. He noted with concern Anakin's Force signature. It was erratic, pulsing widely, no matter how hard he was trying to keep it low. There was something bugging him, something that he had just found out, that didn't have anything to do with how the bond had been feeling like since Rattatak.

Perhaps it was something he could convince Anakin to tell him if he proved that he was willing to talk about his own experiences?

There were some positives and negatives to this. It wasn't what Obi-Wan wanted to do but he had to.

He hadn't said a word yet, but they were both looking at him, waiting for him to start.

Shmi's right hand moved out across the table to grasp his left. She squeezed it gently. "Just speak in your own time. We can stay for as long as you need us to."

He nodded his thanks. Swallowing, he cleared his throat. "This is going to be difficult. More so for you, Anakin, because I am going to let you access some of my memories. Shmi, I need you here as an anchor, to help me, because I don't know how much I can relieve without suffering myself. You won't be able to see what Anakin will…" he bit his lower lip. "I think we both will need you to get us through this."

"I can do that," she answered.

Obi-Wan shivered, a feeling of dread crept up his body before falling into the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath, before opening them again and focusing upon the two people sitting with him.

"I think the first thing you need to know is why. Why I was kept a secret from even Dooku himself. But that won't make sense unless you know _how _I came to be in the hands of Ventress. Anakin, I need your help, I want to show you what happened. I only remember brief bits of the explosion and afterwards. My first proper memory is in the cell I was held in. My recollections of these events are hazy and fragmented, however I believe it is important that you see this," explained Obi-Wan. He glanced at Shmi. "This is the part where you need to help me from falling into memories. Anakin will be entwined in them with me and what he might see may disturb him. It might not be easy for him to pull me back if he is distracted."

"How can I help if you are using the bond? I don't have the Force," asked Shmi.

"We can both sense you," replied Anakin. "I have a bond with you because you are my mother. When I reach out to your presence in the Force, you have several bonds entwined around you, but you can't sense them. There's a connection between you and Obi-Wan too. He should hear you if you speak to him when we're embedded in the bond."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That is true. You did manage to calm me once before. I don't remember, but Bant told me you helped."

"It was after your surgery," Shmi remembered. She had been cleaning and had heard him screaming. It had been horrible to see him like that, convulsing on the bed, believing that he was still being held by Ventress. It made her shiver. Briefly she closed her eyes. "I think I can do that."

"Hopefully I won't fight too badly," Obi-Wan smiled shortly. "This room has cameras in it but no audio connection. Bant is keeping an eye on us, just in case I don't respond if I'm under."

"Good," said Anakin. "I know you want to keep things private but you are considering all aspects of what could happen."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I always did."

Anakin grinned, his comment obviously trying to lighten the mood before they delved into Obi-Wan's memories.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I'm not sure how strong our bond will function currently. I don't know if we'll link deeply enough to do this."

"We should try it first before we do anything else," said Anakin. "Ours is a very unique bond. It might be weaker now but perhaps it is strong enough for us to embrace it."

Nodding his assent, the older Jedi closed his eyes and sought the Force. Obi-Wan sunk into the lightness of it, feeling the relief of it sweeping over him. It felt good to sense the light once more after spending so long in the dark. He recognised the presence of his former Padawan, reaching out, urging him to wrap their presences together, to entwine them within the bond.

Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to guide him and together their essences linked together. Anakin's voice reached him, it was fainter then normal signalling that their bond wasn't as tight as it had been before his captivity, but that could be for a variety of reasons. Obi-Wan was still weak, perhaps once he got stronger their link would be better. Or it could be because of the secrets each was hiding from one another.

_It's time. _

_Obi-Wan? Are you ok? _

It was so tempting to say yes, to be sarcastic, but that wouldn't help.

_No, I'm not alright, Anakin. I don't want to do this but I know I have to._

_Then I'm ready when you are, _returned Anakin.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath and the first images hit Anakin's mind like a wave as he projected what he remembered about his capture to his young friend.

_He was scrambling into the burning wreckage, his lightsaber held out in front of him, as his eyes swot the deck, seeing two clones lying injured on the durasteel. Before he could even move towards them, a yell over his bond with Anakin penetrated his thoughts. _

_OBI-WAN GET OUT OF THERE! _

_He remembered starting to say his former Padawan's name but before he could even fully assimilate that thought, everything exploded around him. He launched himself towards the opening he had come through, but something tore into his body and he felt pain burn its way through him. _

_Shards of metal pierced his flesh, and something tugged at him before unconsciousness fell. _

_He next recalled waking in the muddy water, lying crookedly on the grass, his body feeling on fire. His eyes blurrily focused upon the figure leaning down in front of him. Her hands curled around his face, gently lifting his head up, straining his neck. _

"_My dear Obi-Wan… you are mine now."_

_He had fallen unconscious again soon after that. He very briefly recalled waking up on the journey to Ventress' home where she had laughed cruelly at the bound Jedi in front of her, taunting him with the idea that no one would come to rescue him. He hadn't remembered that memory until much later on in his captivity._

Obi-Wan stopped the memory flow once Anakin had witnessed the moment he had first woken in his cell, ending it just as Ventress began her torture of him. He didn't want Anakin to see.

"Obi-Wan…"

He opened his eyes and found Shmi looking at him.

"What don't you want Ani to know?" she asked, gently squeezing his hand.

Anakin was still within the bond, he could sense the young Jedi's confusion as to why Obi-Wan had pulled away from it. He sent a brief message of calmness so that Anakin wouldn't extract himself and become worried. This was why Shmi was here: to help him to face the past, to get the courage to do so. Regardless of his own personal feelings, Obi-Wan had to show Anakin his torture otherwise it would not be a complete healing for him.

"I'm concerned about what he'll think when he sees what I suffered… My _torture _wasn't pretty."

"He needs to know. You can't keep it to yourself. Neither of us wish for you to suffer. But you'll continue to do so if you can't let it go… Sharing your experiences with someone that you trust and love will aid towards you accepting and healing your spirit. You're not complete, Obi-Wan, not until you face what was done to you."

He nodded, swallowing a hard lump that had formed in his throat. He closed his eyes, wrapping himself in the Force and delved back into the bond, where Anakin waited.

_Ready? _his former Padawan questioned.

_No. _

_But you'll show me anyway? _asked Anakin.

_I have to. _

Obi-Wan sought the memories within his mind and sent them to Anakin, cringing at what his friend was about to see. The first session that he had endured with Ventress was one of the most prominent memories that had been coming back to haunt him. What she had done to him…

_A hand lashed out, grabbing his chin and pulling his head forward, causing pain in his shoulders. He made no noise; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. He would be strong. _

"_You are mine now. No one is coming for you. You are dead to the Jedi. Admit you are weak and maybe your time here won't be as painful." _

"_I will never admit to anything!" he snarled in return. _

"_Then you will suffer until you do," she promised. _

_Ventress brought forth a dagger, and placed it in front of his eyes. She could easily gouge his eyes out if she so wished. Placing it against the cheek, she slid it downward quickly, eliciting a very small gasp from him. _

_Blood tricked down from the wound onto his lips. With her thumb, she wiped it away and licked it off. _

"_Weak," she taunted. _

"_What do you want from me?" he growled out. _

"_You begging at my feet." _

"_Won't happen." _

"_We'll see." Her eyes ran over the blunt blade of the knife. "Do you know how much damage this simple instrument can do?" _

_Oh, he very well knew. He had a bad feeling about this. _

_It was so sudden that he didn't have the chance to even attempt to defend himself despite his weakened state. _

_The blunt knife rammed home, right into his left thigh and he had to struggle to not let out a scream of pure agony as she slowly, lovingly, dragged it down his leg. _

_He'd been expecting the shoulder or his arm to be stabbed, not his thigh. _

_He felt dizzy as she continued to drag the knife down, blood pouring from the wound quickly, covering the entire length of his left leg in his own blood. Reaching his patella she pulled out the knife and grinned at him, watching his reaction as she brought the knife up which was coated in his blood. _

_He was panting heavily now, his left leg trembling as he struggled to keep on his feet with his hands chained above his head. _

_Her fingers probed against the wound. "I could do more damage… All you have to do is submit for it to stop." _

_Trembling, he locked gazes with her. "No!" _

_Her eyes turned to slits. "So be it." _

_The knife descended once more…_

* * *

"Master!"

Someone was shaking him. His whole body was sweating profusely. "No… Please… No… Stop! I can't… I can't!"

"He's lost again…"

He recognised that voice. His mind started to deconstruct what was around him. He wasn't cold, he was in a warm room, and someone was sitting beside him, with their arms draped across his shoulders. He sensed a probing in his mind, of a familiar presence and he carefully reached out for it, enveloping himself in its calming embrace.

_Obi-Wan… Wake up… You're safe! _

Prompted by the voice, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and found himself sitting in the middle between Shmi and Anakin. Shmi's arms were wrapped around him, rubbing his back gently. Anakin was still in a trance, but returned to them seconds later.

"I'm not there anymore," whispered Obi-Wan. "God, I'm so messed up. My brain just keeps on taking me to places I don't wish to go to. I shouldn't be like this!" He was shaking and he was angry with himself, and he was feeling cold despite the relative warmth of the room.

"Traumatic experiences never truly leave us," said Shmi. "Was it bad?"

"Mum… I don't think you should know. What I saw is enough to make me want to make that bitch suffer for what she did to Obi-Wan. He's barely shared anything!" Anakin was almost ranting.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan barked, his voice being stronger so that it echoed off the walls around him.

"I need to see."

"See what?" Obi-Wan was confused.

"Your leg." Anakin folded his arms. "Go on."

Obi-Wan rolled up his trouser leg to the top of his thigh. He heard Shmi gasp, and her hand grasped his shoulder tightly, as Anakin looked down upon the damage Ventress had inflicted upon him.

His leg had a long, pale pink scar right down the centre of his thigh to the joint at the patella. Around it were little pinpricks… His time in a bacta tank hadn't healed the wounds fully… He'd always have that scar there.

He closed his eyes briefly. "Did you see what she did?"

Anakin nodded just barely. "She stabbed you repeatedly." His eyes darkened. "And what she did after that…"

"How was your leg saved?" asked Shmi.

"Ventress made sure she healed me after the first session. Salvo cream and patches were used to help knit the skin together and to prevent infection. Ventress made sure that the salvo used would burn. It burnt the wounds closed. It was…" he swallowed, finding it very difficult to talk about it, "the first time I properly screamed."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Shmi reassured him.

"No, it's not," said Anakin. "Was this the only time she did something like that to you?"

He shook his head. "No… there were others," he said hesitantly.

"Then show me. Show me all the incidents where you were stabbed and healed in that cruel way," ordered Anakin. "Your reaction to it is clearly something that has been bothering you."

"I don't think…" he started.

"No," interrupted Shmi. "Anakin is right. You need to let this go."

"But you need to know _why_ she was doing this to me in the first place…" he feebly protested.

Anakin shook his head. "That can come later. We need to get these memories dealt with otherwise it will just build up again and cause you to have even more reactions."

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes, feeling just a little tired. "Just help me," he whispered.

With Shmi sitting at his side, and his and Anakin's hands linking together to help strengthen their connection, Obi-Wan sunk further into his memories…

* * *

He woke once more, this time lying on the floor of the room, a pillow stuffed under his head. Anakin was lying next to him, just watching him.

"You're awake," the younger man noted.

"Here, give him this," a familiar voice said.

The tip of a glass reached his lips.

"Sip. You need to rehydrate yourself," urged Anakin.

He did so, lifting his head slightly so that he could sip the cool water. His throat felt parched and he was shaking. Slowly, but carefully, Obi-Wan sat up. "What happened?" Confusion wracked his mind.

"The memories got a bit too much for you," stated Anakin. "You started to convulse before you threw yourself out of the chair and onto the floor. Through the bond, I could feel your pain. I couldn't stop you from believing that you were still there. You were begging for it to stop…" Anakin glanced towards his mother. "It was mum that brought you back to yourself."

Obi-Wan turned his head to take in the older woman. "You did?"

She smiled gently. "I did."

"How?"

"What a mother always does in times of need. I sang a song."

"Oh…"

Shmi shrugged her shoulders. "It seemed to work. It calmed you enough for Ani to reach you and drag you out of it."

_That's strange… Why would a song help me? _

Anakin grinned. "Because the part of your mind affected by the memories recognised that no one would sing a song like that to a man being tortured if they really were in that situation."

"What song was it?" asked Obi-Wan. He was intrigued how it could have affected him.

"It was a song that doesn't have a title. It was one I made up when Ani was ill as a child," answered Shmi. "It's about love and family. You may be a Jedi, Obi-Wan, but you are a part of the Skywalker family. I think a part of you realises that, despite your Jedi training telling you to not have attachments. You will always be Ani's brother."

Anakin nodded encouragingly. "When I was younger I looked to you as my father because that's what you were to me, but now?" He shook his head. "We're much closer. Our bond signifies that. We're brothers. Family is important. Don't let us go."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Did you see everything?"

Anakin nodded, his eyes glinting ever so slightly. "Ventress is a vile being, Master. What she did to you…"

"You want her to die for it, don't you?"

Sighing, Anakin nodded. "I do because you didn't deserve to be treated in that way."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "In Ventress' mind I did."

"She's sick." The statement probably described her accurately.

"She's damaged," Obi-Wan countered.

Anakin's eyes widened. "How can you defend her after what she's done to you?" he spat.

Obi-Wan cringed, sensing anger pouring through the bond and he dragged himself away from it, wishing to not sense what his friend wanted to do. He pursued his lips, refusing to speak.

Shmi watched the exchange, her eyes moving back and forth between the two. "Ani… Remember it is all part of accepting it."

"But…!" he started to protest.

Obi-Wan raised a hand. "Anakin. Ventress tortured me for a reason. It wasn't because of what I stand for with the Republic. It was because of Dooku."

"Dooku?" Anakin sounded confused. "But he didn't know you were a prisoner."

"I know." Obi-Wan was slightly shaking. "Dooku wants to turn me to the Dark Side. Twice now he has offered that opportunity to me. He had ordered Ventress to bring me to him if I was ever captured but she didn't. She wants to be Dooku's apprentice. Dooku would prefer I submit to his teachings. Dooku had damaged her by not accepting her. She thought if she broke me and proved I was worthless then she'd be elevated in his eyes."

"The message we intercepted seemed to indicate that the Count wasn't happy with your treatment. He did mention that what Ventress did to you wasn't what he had intended…" Anakin mused, "Though it still doesn't give you a good enough reason to feel sympathy for her. She hates you. She deliberately tortured you."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan began, "We could save her. She's not as dark as you think she is. Ventress did terrible things to me but she's not beyond redemption. She is not a true Sith."

"Yet you have nightmares and flashbacks of her," countered Anakin.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm remembering the pain. When you've been fighting the dark for so long…" he shivered. "I want to feel the light; I don't want to touch the dark."

"You are in the light and always will be," Anakin replied confidently.

"Am I? Our bond isn't shining in the light as it should be. Are you going to tell me why?"

He could see Anakin's eyes widen at what he had perceived.

"I think this is enough for today," said Anakin. "You've had two blackouts so far. We need to take things slowly."

Obi-Wan climbed to his feet, steadying himself on the edge of the table, choosing to ignore that Anakin was not going to share with him just yet. "I haven't released what we've discussed either, I've only remembered."

Anakin held out his hand and Obi-Wan took it. A soft hand was placed on his shoulder and he could sense Shmi's small glow in the Force. Anakin guided him into the bond, projecting as much light as he could, despite the tinge of darkness that permeated it.

Obi-Wan felt calm and took in a deep breath. Eyes closed, he took each memory, each painful experience, each hurt that he had suffered and let them go, reiterating in his head that he should forgive his captor for what she had done to his mind and body. She was not evil, just misunderstood. He let that thought wash through him and he felt relaxed, calm and at peace as he let those particular memories go.

"You feel brighter, Master," said Anakin, referring him to that out of habit.

"I feel better," answered Obi-Wan. He looked away. "Most of my memories are dark. The things that were done…"

Shmi rubbed his back as he began to shake again.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to let go." He caught Anakin's eye. "Now I know what it feels like to have been you when you let go of your slavery. Why it was so difficult for you…"

"Obi-Wan, both of us will be here for you," said Shmi smoothly. "Do you wish to continue tomorrow?"

He nodded, albeit reluctantly. "I think I have to… If I stop…"

"Then you might feel more reluctant to continue," finished Shmi. "Just let us know when. Ani and I will be here for you."

He smiled gently at her. "Thank you." Obi-Wan moved towards the door. "I think I'll go back to my room… Get a bit of a rest. I think sharing has taken its toll on me." Then he yawned, illustrating his point. He rubbed his eyes.

"Remember, if you need anything, comm me. I'll be in the Temple tonight," said Anakin.

"Of course."

"If not, you know I'll sense it over the bond. I'll come running, I always do," the younger man smiled.

"Give or take a few months," joked Obi-Wan.

Anakin's face fell.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the implications of what he had said crashed into him. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

Anakin shook his head, dismissing his concerns, putting on a brave face. "Doesn't matter. It's good to hear you joke. Haven't heard that in a while." A strained smile pulled at his face.

The guilt that was coursing through the bond had intensified with Obi-Wan's comment. He almost wished that a hole would open up in the ground beneath his feet and swallow him whole. He had unknowingly caused his brother pain. Anakin felt guilty for what had happened to him.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan reached forward. "There was nothing you could have done."

"Wasn't there?" retorted Anakin, slightly angry. "I could have told you what I saw."

Confusion settled in and Obi-Wan blinked. "What do you mean?"

Anakin's shoulders slumped.

"Whatever you are hiding from him, Ani, he deserves to know," advised Shmi. She looked pointedly at her son, before sitting down, indicting Obi-Wan to join her. "You don't tell him, he'll be thinking about it for the rest of the night or until you are honest with him." Her tone was hard, but one that always served to knock some sense into Anakin.

The younger Jedi began to pace the room, running his fingers through his straggly hair, before stopping and turning to face his former Master and his mother. "En-route to Jabiim, I had a vision. I saw the explosion. I saw you being killed in that explosion. I didn't tell you because I thought I could stop it from happening. It's my fault you suffered what you did! If I'd told you…"

"I would still have gone, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, "regardless of your vision. If that was to be my death then I wouldn't avoid it. I was trying to save lives."

"I can't stop feeling guilty that if I'd said something…" muttered Anakin.

"I might have been more careful about it," Obi-Wan admitted, "but it wouldn't prevent me from taking risky chances. We serve the Force, Anakin. If our instincts want us to do something, we follow them. Mine told me to go to that AT-AT and help the survivors."

That halted what Anakin was going to say next and Obi-Wan could see the young man considering his next words. When he did speak, it was with careful precision and consideration of what the Force may have wanted.

"Do you think it's a possibility that you were meant to suffer? That the Force had a reason to lead you there so you could be captured?"

Shmi glanced between the two, clearly uneasy with the train of thought between the two. "Ani, the Force wouldn't want one of its own to suffer, would it?"

But Obi-Wan was considering the idea. The Force had urged him to go to the AT-AT; it hadn't given him the impression of any impending danger… It had only been Anakin's warning that had got to him. "You're keeping something from me," he noted. "Like me, you are keeping secrets and you know about something that you're not telling us either. You're wondering if my capture is linked to what you discovered…"

Anakin bowed his head. "I don't think I can say yet, not until I've meditated on it."

Obi-Wan probed the bond. The darkness was still flooding it, however whatever Anakin was hiding from him, had nothing to do with the state of the bond. He was hiding several things from him, one of which was the source of the darkness, but what he was referring to now wasn't the source of that particular problem. He couldn't ask his friend to tell him, not when he was so reluctant to share himself. He also knew that mediation was a good way of looking at and considering every angle before coming to a reasonable conclusion.

"I won't ask because I know you will tell me when I'm ready to hear it. If it's something bad, talk to Master Yoda or Master Windu. Don't keep it to yourself, Anakin. I want our bond to be back to normal and I am _trying _but we both need to be honest with one another if we are to reclaim what we've lost," replied Obi-Wan. He stood up and made towards the door. "And now, I think I do need to sleep. It's been tiring just talking to you."

"Go and get some good sleep, Obi-Wan," urged Shmi. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Obi-Wan grimaced, embraced Anakin and left the room.

He didn't even both undressing when he reached his private room in the medical wing. He just flopped onto the bed and slept soundly, with no hint of a nightmare.

For the first time in a while, he felt at peace.

* * *

"Ani? What is Obi-Wan picking up on?" Shmi grabbed her son's arm as they walked back down the Temple corridors.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Please don't lie to me, Ani."

She watched as Anakin warred with himself, trying to figure out whether he could tell his mother what was eating him up inside.

Finally he let out a sigh and motioned for his mother to follow him. He led her to a small meditation chamber where he locked the door and turned to face her. She could see he looked agitated.

"There are two things I'm hiding. The second thing is chewing at me inside… I can't say what that is, not until I've meditated. If what I've realised is true then the Jedi have been puppets for far longer than we've feared," swallowed Anakin. "The first… I … I … used the dark side on Rattatak. That's what is making our bond feel so dark. It's stained by what I felt… I wanted to kill Dooku for what he did to Obi-Wan. I wanted Dooku to suffer… In that moment I didn't care. Using the dark side to fuel myself felt right…"A tear streaked down his face. "I'm a Jedi, mum. I shouldn't feel vengeance like that!"

"Ani…" Shmi rubbed her son's back. "We all do things we regret. We are all human."

"But I'm a Jedi!"

"But you are not a normal Jedi, Ani. You're different from everyone else in this Order," Shmi pointed out. "You are the first to grow up with a family around you, to form life-long attachments. What affects your loved ones, affects you."

"But…"

"What made you stop?" she asked. Something had brought Anakin to his senses. It couldn't have been Obi-Wan because he did not have a clue what was haunting his former Padawan.

Anakin sniffed. "Ahsoka. She felt my turmoil through our bond. She reached out for me. Knocked the sense I badly needed in that moment into me. I think she saved me." He frowned. "I don't think I really thanked her for that. I might have been lost if it hadn't been for her."

"You're not a bad person, Ani. Everyone has their faults. You care too much about the people you love but that isn't bad either. You didn't let your anger consume you and that is a very good thing," she said proudly. "You came back."

"I'm worried what Obi-Wan will think when he finds out," he bowed his head, obviously still feeling ashamed.

"He'll understand, I'm certain of it," Shmi said. "Tell him. Perhaps letting go will aid him in his own healing. There's only so much Obi-Wan can tell you if he suspects you're keeping things from him, whether they are for his own good currently or not."

Her words hit a cord with Anakin. She always seemed to know what to say that would make him open up, to talk. Like Ahsoka seemed to be, both Obi-Wan and herself were the anchors keeping Anakin grounded.

She momentarily shuddered at the thought that their loss would do to her son.

But like her son was capable of, every Jedi was susceptible to the dark side of the Force. She didn't understand much about it, but from what she could tell from seeing Obi-Wan herself, he had come close to that precipice too. His dark memories were the key to bringing him fully back into the light and resting his soul. Anakin might not have noticed it but she had.

It was in his eyes. Something far worse had happened to him in his captivity that Anakin didn't know about yet. Something that had brought him close to falling… He feared that he was already tainted.

Whatever the outcome, she'd be there to help them both. Anakin and Obi-Wan needed her. She wouldn't fail either of them.

Anakin's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "I'll talk to him. If you believe it will help…" he trailed off, seeking her opinion.

"I do believe that," she answered honestly. "Everything you've said tells me that your bond is unique. If you want that back, both of you have got to be honest with one another. Obi-Wan started that process today of repairing the damage that has been done by sharing what he has deigned to…"

"Now it's my turn," finished Anakin. His shoulders slumped. "Ok… I'll meditate tonight and talk to him tomorrow."

"And whatever else you are hiding, even if you can't tell me yet, trust him. Let him believe that he can help you and that you are not treating him like an invalid. The more he feels involved, the more open he may be," she added.

Anakin grimaced. "I'll consider it."

"That's all I can ask for," she replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Come, I'm sure you've got your meditation to do," she teased, "and I need to return to Darec and Kia. I'll see you tomorrow after my shift or during it if you need me when you talk to Obi-Wan."

He nodded. "Ok, thank you mum." Anakin pulled her into a hug. "Be careful."

"I always am, Ani. I always am," she smiled ruefully as she escorted Anakin out of the meditation chamber and watched him walk away. Turning in the opposite direction, she began her journey home.

_Everything will be alright, I know it will. _

If only she knew what the coming weeks would bring…

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, so Obi-Wan has taken the first step in his recovery. And Anakin has at least admitted that he will talk to Obi-Wan. Both Obi-Wan and Shmi have picked up on the fact that Anakin is hiding something. Obi-Wan's recovery is only just beginning... but remember Sidious is lurking in the shadows... he does have his eyes on Obi-Wan and Shmi... (yes, I'm evil and that is a hint for what his plans may entail...) **

**In the next chapter, more truths are revealed and Sidious plots away... **

**I hope to post the next chapter next Saturday but as always it depends if its written. Uni work is building up again, and I am trying to stay on top of it. Please don't be surprised if my updating schedule moves from one week to every two weeks. For now I am hoping to keep to a one week schedule. **

**Until next time,**

**the-writer1988**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N) Well, lets just say I appear to be steam-rolling my way through chapters! **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next day Obi-Wan woke bright and early, feeling refreshed for the first time in ages. He moved about slowly, doing the exercises that Bant had instructed him to do to rebuild his muscle strength in his legs. He made his way out of the room and towards the desk where Bant was sitting, reading a datapad and muttering amongst herself.

"Do you think I could possibly go to the breakfast hall this morning?" he asked, giving his childhood friend a bit of a fright.

"Obi!" The Mon Calamari frowned at him. "You know I can't let you. Just because you slept through the night completely doesn't mean you are ready to face the rest of the Jedi. Besides, the Council have yet to confirm the rumour that you have returned. You have to stay here, but as a compromise I could organise your favourite meal being brought here for you to eat, if you feel you are up to it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It was worth a try." He had completely forgotten about food and felt a tiny bit ill at the prospect of eating in front of so many people. Refreshed or not, he clearly wasn't ready to be let out of the hospital wing. "Honestly, I think I acted rashly. Now I don't feel so hungry anymore."

Bant got up out of her chair and moved around the desk towards her friend. "Come on let me take you back to your room. Anakin commed me an hour ago saying he'd be back today."

"Good," smiled Obi-Wan. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

"It's done you some good. Your Force presence feels stronger and you are calmer. Sleeping through the night is a good sign," the healer added.

"Let us hope I don't take a step backwards." Obi-Wan turned to look at Bant. "There is a lot I need to say… to let out… Some of it I am dreading because of what I've lived through." He shivered. "I hate the thought of being concerned about talking about it."

"Obi, none of us expect you to be able to tell us everything in one go. You've been hurt badly, physically and emotionally. It will be difficult for you but I know you'll survive and you'll be a stronger person for it. Do you think you can meditate now?" asked Bant.

Obi-Wan hadn't been able to meditate on his own for a while because he became so caught up in his memories that he was unable to pull himself out of it. "I can give it a go…" he said.

"If you don't feel up to it, don't," responded Bant. "You've done well so far. I don't want you to feel pressured you have to try just because think you may be fine. You've only just started the healing process."

They turned the corner to where Obi-Wan's room was located to find Kyra standing outside his door. She was still in her nightwear but wearing a dressing gown over it to protect her modesty.

"Hello," said Obi-Wan. "You are Kyra Jykes, am I correct?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, though in memory of my lost family I prefer to be known as Kyra Skywalker. Both my children have that name." She stepped forward, her brown her loose around her shoulders. "I need to talk to you… if you are not busy."

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's fine. Go on in, it's open."

Kyra walked into the room and Bant tugged at his sleeve, pulling him back.

"Do you want anyone in with you?" she asked quietly.

"No," he replied. "I think I can guess what she wants to talk to me about. I'll be fine."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," answered Bant. "I can't deny that you did sleep well last night."

"It was bound to happen sometime," grinned Obi-Wan. He moved away from his friend and walked into his room, to find Kyra standing there, unsure of where she should go. "Please sit." He indicated the chair beside the bed and he settled himself onto the bed.

"I know we don't know each other… but my sister advised me to talk to you about what my husband did to you," said Kyra quietly.

Obi-Wan grimaced. Taren's betrayal had hurt him but it wasn't something he was going to hold a grudge over. In fact, he had forgiven the man weeks ago, but he sensed that Kyra was struggling to accept what Taren had asked him to do.

"That isn't the man I married! He would never ask for another man to suffer. He shouldn't have done it for me!" Kyra sounded bitter and angry.

Obi-Wan took in a deep breath. "I don't blame Taren for what he did. Yes, I felt betrayed but I can understand why he did it. I don't think he realised that you and your children would be used against me. He thought you would be safe. Ventress was never going to keep her word."

"But he lied to you!"

"I know, but that doesn't matter to me. Taren is a good person. He was trying to protect his loved ones and make sure you had more family then you had. I think he thought that rescue was on its way because of who I was… He didn't realise that it was unlikely…"

"But there was a rescue," Kyra pointed out.

Obi-Wan smiled ruefully. "Yes, there was, by luck, I might add."

Kyra shuffled in her seat. "So you're not angry that he asked you to suffer on my account just on the off chance you might be rescued?"

"No, I'm not," Obi-Wan shook his head. "We all make wrong decisions and selfish choices based on what we believe is right at the time. Taren made a misjudgement. But I don't think it is something that should affect your relationship with him. Ventress always planned to use your children against me. I realised that as soon as he mentioned you were there. She had already guessed what Taren might do. She was fully prepared, and promising him that you and your children would remain unharmed was something she did to ensure she had his obedience, but she knew he would risk asking me to not give in despite that." He frowned as a thought struck him. "In a way, I shouldn't have agreed to his demand but I did. I'm as much as fault here as Taren is. I could have given in but I think Ventress would have sensed that it might not have been completely true. Your children's death would have been the crux of my decision… If I hadn't had an escape plan, I'd have given in, but your children wouldn't have been spared. Ventress would have killed them, and then you and Taren, to break me even further."

"Then I shouldn't be angry at him?" asked Kyra. She looked perplexed over her torrent feelings.

"I think you have the right to be angry," said Obi-Wan, "if you feel it is something you wouldn't do yourself, but I don't believe it is a situation where it warrants feeling devastated over. We all escaped didn't we?"

Kyra nodded. "We did…"

"I could see that Taren really cares about you. He wanted you to be happy, to get the chance to know your sister. That is why he did it. I didn't have to do what he asked, but I did because if I'd have given in, Ventress would have killed you all regardless. Doing what he did prolonged your lives long enough for Anakin to get to us in time and for me to weaken the structure of my cell to use against her," explained Obi-Wan. "I have every right to not forgive him but I do because I can see where he is coming from. It is not a Jedi's way to hate either."

Kyra swallowed. "It makes me feel better that you don't hate him."

"I felt betrayed though," mentioned Obi-Wan, "for lying to me in the first place but it's understandable. Even if I'd known the truth from the off, I probably wouldn't have given in, I'd have done what he wanted because I was so close to initialising my escape plan. I forgive Taren because he was acting not for himself, but for his loved ones. That's admirable. He was willing to be hurt himself to get you something you wanted. Everyone knows that Jedi are meant to be strong, he may have considered that I was strong enough to hold on and withstand the mental torture."

"And were you?" Kyra anticipated the answer.

Obi-Wan smiled gently at her. "I wouldn't have been able to escape if I couldn't withstand it. I'd have given in. Kyra, I will heal in time. My physical wounds are healing and I am on the road to recovery. I do not blame Taren at all for what he asked me to do. He doesn't deserve punishment from you. It may make you feel uneasy about what he did, but does it make you feel better knowing that I do not hold him responsible?"

"It does…" she answered quietly.

"Then I think you know what you have to do," Obi-Wan indicated.

Kyra nodded and took in a deep breath. "I do." She slowly stood up from her chair, her hair falling about her face. "Thank you, Master Jedi. Forgiveness is a hard path to take but when you realise others have taken it… it doesn't sound too bad."

"No, it doesn't," smiled Obi-Wan. "I've discovered that if you want to heal a soul, forgiveness can sometimes be the most adequate path to take."

"Those are some very wise words," replied Kyra. "I'm glad my sister met you. She advised me to come and see you… I didn't think you'd forgive Taren for what he did. Knowing that you have…"

"Means that you will to?" finished Obi-Wan.

Kyra nodded. "I think so, yes. I still need to talk to him, to clear the air and to understand his motivations more but the knowledge I have now from you will enable me to get to past this. Taren really loves me and I don't want to lose him." She shivered slightly. "I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost him."

Obi-Wan didn't feel that it was appropriate for him to respond so he merely smiled, sending a soothing motion through the Force to her. It would calm her but she wouldn't feel it.

"I hope you have a good day," bowed Kyra, awkwardly.

"You don't need to bow," said Obi-Wan. "And thank you."

Kyra smiled politely before turning to leave and left Obi-Wan to his thoughts.

* * *

As a child meditation had been something Anakin had hated. That is, until his mother had come back into his life and her presence had only helped him to become more focused and appreciate what the technique could do. It had enabled him and Obi-Wan to develop a strong bond, one that tied them together so closely that one could still sense the other when Force-supressed, just like Obi-Wan had been in Ventress' tender care.

Now he found that meditation was one of the most useful things a Jedi could do. He could analyse his own psyche with it, but most of all he could explore the intricate bond that he shared with Obi-Wan.

It soothed him that the bond was pulsating brighter and stronger than before, but the tinge of darkness still concerned him. Now that their connection was stronger he could now detect where the source of the darkness was seeping from. He had figured it would be from him and he was correct in assuming so, yet Obi-Wan's essence had a stain blackening it too.

Like Anakin, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a dark presence to it, something he had no let go of. What was it? His former Master still had plenty of secrets to tell and it would probably be a while before they all came out.

The stain on both of their souls was blackening them. Anakin was determined to rectify that.

_But first I need to consider everything that I have learnt. _

The face of the man that Anakin thought was the Sith Lord swam into view.

Palpatine's kindly old face didn't even give away what horror lay beneath it.

_He's a Master at what he does. That's why he's been able to hide from the Jedi for so long. But what if I'm wrong? What if Dooku found out some other way? What if the Sith Lord is monitoring the Chancellor, recording everything he says and does? Manipulating him from behind the scenes? And Palpatine doesn't know it? _

Anakin shook his head in frustration.

He sought the comfort of the Force and sunk into its flow, his shoulders relaxing, his breathing slowing.

He sent his senses flying outward, toward the Chancellor. He had never done this before, daring to sense the aura of someone from such great a distance. Sure he had sensed the Chancellor each time he had visited him but if Palpatine truly was the Sith Lord, he'd have barriers up to prevent any Jedi in his vicinity from noticing him.

Within the Senate Building he found Padmé, her essence bright and innocent in the Force. Then he moved upwards, exploring, search for the elusive presence he needed to find. His mind found the Chancellor's office and he entered, slowly and cautiously, trying to shield as much of himself as possible.

And there he felt it.

A single presence imbued in darkness.

A great cackle of dark side energy entwined so tightly into one physical being.

The presence was familiar, one that Anakin recognised.

_Palpatine._

Cold struck him and he shivered.

The Chancellor _was_ the Sith Lord. It was clear as day.

It was dangerous to stay because he could be detected. No matter how much Anakin kept himself shielded, if Palpatine was that powerful to prevent himself from being sensed for many years, would he detect Anakin spying on him?

Slowly, Anakin withdrew, not daring to suddenly fly away because even that motion could be detected. He made his way back slowly, lingering on Padmé's presence before returning to his physical body and opening his eyes.

Sweat covered his forehead and he wiped it away. A sick feeling settled in his stomach.

Now he knew.

Palpatine really was the Sith Lord.

And it made sense.

The man had tried to befriend him, tried to plant doubt about Obi-Wan's teachings and the Jedi Code. It had only been because Anakin had messed up originally by telling the Chancellor about Obi-Wan's survival after Jabiim that he had even made that connection. Anakin had only picked up on that because he had the mistrust of Palpatine ever since his mother had taken a bit of a dislike to him. He had only trusted the man until his mother had come back into his life.

_What if my mother had stayed on Tatooine as a slave? What if the Council had never agreed to Obi-Wan's request? Would I have fallen into his trap? _

Anakin didn't want to think about the possibilities of what could have been if it hadn't been for his mother.

What mattered now was dealing with the Sith Lord.

For that he had to be truthful.

And he knew he couldn't face Palpatine alone without Obi-Wan at his side. They were brothers, their destinies tied together in one big ball.

_I might still have time. If Palpatine doesn't suspect that I know who he really is… _

But one thing was clear to him.

Palpatine had ordered Obi-Wan's execution and was the instigator of the Clone Wars. They could perhaps use that against him, as long as they could dig up enough evidence to implicate him further.

_The Council needs to know. _

Yet his senses were telling him to talk it through first with the people closest to him.

But first he needed to let go of the anger he had on Rattatak.

To face the coming days, Anakin understood that he needed his brother by his side, and their bond needed to be strong and unbreakable.

To do that, they both needed to heal.

* * *

"I get the impression before we start that you want to get something off your chest?" observed Obi-Wan as he considered Anakin's Force aura.

"Am I that predictable?" asked Anakin mildly.

"Unfortunately, to me you are," smiled Obi-Wan.

They were once again in the same room they had been in yesterday where Obi-Wan had started to release his experience. Shmi was sitting beside him again, silently watching the exchange between the two Jedi, her intense eyes burning with inquisitiveness but also of respect of who they were.

"Would you like me to leave?" asked Shmi. "If it's something you would prefer I did not know about…"

Anakin shook his head. "No. Stay. You're here as Obi-Wan's anchor but you are also mine." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "You sense it, don't you? Our bond? There's a tinge to it."

"There is," Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"It's both of us," responded Anakin. "The part that comes from you is understandable, but with me… I shouldn't have let it get a hold on me on Rattatak." He bowed his head in shame. "When Dooku electrocuted you… I… I just snapped. I let my anger get the better of me. I went after him, intending to kill him because of what he had done to you. I didn't care about anything else other than revenge."

Obi-Wan remained silent, watching his former apprentice, analysing how he looked and how ashamed he had felt at his momentary slip.

"It consumed me, Master," said Anakin, falling into the old habit once again, "and it felt _right_! It felt that was my destiny to embrace the dark. The only thing that mattered was vengeance. The dark side permeates our bond because of what I felt and what I could have done…" He felt a tear slide down his cheek. Looking back on it hurt him.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan searched his eyes. "We all have momentary slips. You came to your senses, didn't you?"

Anakin swallowed visibly. "Yeah… but that was because Ahsoka got through to me. She came across like you."

"Me?" Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, like you. She lectured me. Used what she thought you'd say to me. It worked. The darkness receded and I could feel that the Force didn't want me to take that path." His shoulders shook as Anakin tried to not let his tears fall. "I know I shouldn't have let it get to me, but it did. Seeing you there so hurt… I, I just snapped. I'm not the Jedi I should be."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan put on his hard voice, causing the young man to look up at him in surprise. "Every Jedi has momentarily slips towards the dark side. I have as well."

Anakin's eyes bulged. "What? When?"

"I've told you before," he answered. "Surely you can't have forgotten?" He watched as Anakin's eyes scrunched up and then they widened again as he remembered.

"Naboo… You told me years ago that you let your anger get a hold of you when Master Qui-Gon was killed," recalled Anakin. "But that was different…"

"How is it different? I still used the dark side, I still fought with my anger and I nearly paid for it with my life," questioned Obi-Wan, folding his arms across his chest and staring at Anakin.

Anakin chewed his bottom lip. "But when you killed the Sith, you weren't using your anger, were you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"You calmed yourself without any help. Ahsoka had to get through to me. That makes you a better Jedi then me. You were just an apprentice then… I'm a Knight and I shouldn't have succumbed. You proved you were stronger than me by far," explained Anakin. "And look at what you've survived!"

They were back on his captivity. It was bound to come back to that at some point. But first he felt he had to address something.

"When I killed the Sith, Anakin, the only reason I managed to calm myself was because he got cocky. He became complacent, thinking that he had won, that he had beaten me. He was taunting me. It proved to be his undoing but I was determined to win, and I calmed myself enough to call on the Force to help aid my jump and call Qui-Gon's lightsaber to me," sighed Obi-Wan. "The point is, is that I could have fallen to but we remembered who we really are. Your needing help doesn't make you seem weak. You have to remember that you have attachments. It will always be harder for you but _I know _you will succeed."

Anakin tilted his head to the side, sighing. "I guess so. I don't want to fall. I think if I did it would destroy you," his gaze flickered towards his mother, "and my mum."

Obi-Wan declined to answer. He didn't want to think of what might happen if Anakin's attachments proved to his undoing. The hard work that he had put into training Anakin would have been for nothing. It would also fundamentally damage his own reputation as a Jedi as well as the Order's new rules. Younglings were now allowed visits home based on how Anakin's training had turned out. Those Jedi children born on Coruscant had more visits then their compatriots but so far nothing had occurred that proved that to be the wrong decision.

"Ani, just remember, if you ever need us, if you ever suspect you might fall, come to us, we will always be here for you," Shmi squeezed her son's hand. "Both of us will be, won't we Obi-Wan?" she sought clarification.

"Yes, I will. Don't think for one second we won't listen to you, Anakin. You know you can trust us," finished Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded. "Ok then. What about you? The tinge to the dark side on your side of the bond isn't from your anger you had when fighting the Sith eleven years ago. Something new has happened to cause that bleakness."

Obi-Wan stilled. He hadn't wanted to mention this to Anakin just yet. It was a dark stain on his soul.

The mask, the mask that Ventress had forced upon him. He shivered momentarily as he remembered the feelings that it had caused in him.

"Are you going to tell me?" probed Anakin.

Obi-Wan lowered his gaze, staying silent. A hand squeezed his. It was Shmi.

"Do you feel ready to?"

"No," he reluctantly admitted, "but I don't know if I ever will be to. What happened… It nearly threw me over the edge… If I don't face it when I have my family here, how can I expect to face it later on when more time has passed and it has become more difficult?"

Anakin edged forward in his seat.

"I have to tell you. If we are to repair our bond, you have to know the horror of what I suffered," swallowed Obi-Wan. "I'll show you through the bond. Shmi, like before, I need you to help me." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sunk into the Force, searching for Anakin's presence.

The darkness was still there as Anakin hadn't released his anger to the Force, as Obi-Wan hoped that they could do it together, as brothers were meant to. He felt Anakin's mind join his own and he took him into his memories once more.

The mask floated to his mind.

And he showed Anakin what had happened when Ventress had forced it upon him, and what the results of his first experience with the mask had been. Reliving Qui-Gon's death… Feeling rejected by Qui-Gon after he was adamant to make Anakin a Jedi… Qui-Gon's disappointment at him for leaving the Jedi Order at the tender age of fourteen for a brief time…

The thoughts that mask had flung his way coursed through the bond so that Anakin could truly understand what the mask was designed to do. The darkness that had permeated that mask had stained Obi-Wan's soul.

Each memory passed in a blur as the mask continued to mentally assault his mind.

Anakin saw his Master being beaten and tortured as the mask sought to break him, sought to turn him to the dark side or to break his spirit completely…

Through the bond, Obi-Wan was almost crying as the memories continued to pour forth. He had opened a barrier and now they wouldn't stop. Each memory came relief at no longer keeping it bottled up inside.

_Keep it going, Master, _urged Anakin. _You need to let go… _

Obi-Wan could feel himself shaking within the bond, whether it affected his physical body he didn't know. His mind was in utter torment. As the memories of Taren's torture erupted and what the mask had whispered to him began, Obi-Wan nearly lost control.

He nearly felt himself shatter and fall even further as a dredge of anger was pulled from him. It was only Anakin's soothing presence and the hint of a voice singing in the background that pulled him back safely.

The moment Obi-Wan had made his escape with Ventress' threat to the youngest child was when the memories of the mask finally stopped flowing. He had just enough strength left to pull himself out of the bond and back into reality.

He felt tired and his cheeks were wet from the tears that had been pouring down his face and he was shaking, despite the warm blanket wrapped tightly around his thin frame.

"Obi-Wan, I think you need to rest," said Shmi gently.

He shook his head weakly. "No… I… I need… to release it…" He was trembling from head to foot.

Anakin planted a hand firmly on his shoulder. "No. I feel your Force presence. It's too weak."

"I… have … to … do … it … now," said Obi-Wan.

"If you try it, you'll burn yourself out," warned Anakin. "It will take you even longer to recover if you let yourself. And right now, Obi-Wan, I need you."

Despite how delirious he probably was Anakin's plea and what he saw in Anakin's eyes was enough for Obi-Wan to consider that letting go after such a mental strain was not the most appropriate thing to do. Darkness was beginning at the edges of his vision. He was already weak and he reluctantly let his grip on the Force go.

Unconsciousness grasped him and he felt himself falling before everything clouded over.

* * *

Kyra found Taren sitting by the window in the ward area they were staying in. Her two children were asleep, despite it nearly being midday. She didn't care right now. She needed to talk to Taren, to get things off her chest.

Her husband turned to look at her as she approached. His dark hair flopped in his eyes. "Taren… I need to talk to you."

Taren moved aside so that Kyra could sit beside him if she wished. She did so and took his hands in her own. Before she could speak, he spoke first, imploring her with his eyes to let him begin. "I know what I did was wrong and that I caused another person to suffer but I thought I was doing the right thing for you."

"I know," she replied. "Obi-Wan forgives you." It felt strange to refer to the Jedi with that name as she didn't really know him.

"He does?" Taren seemed surprised at that. "I thought he'd hate me when he discovered I was lying to him about my true motivation."

Kyra remembered what the Jedi had told her earlier that morning. "He did feel betrayed though but he did tell me that he probably wouldn't have given in because as soon as he realised I was there with Ria and Mernen he saw what that woman was planning. He said your actions led to us being given extra time. If he'd given in, she'd have killed all of us anyway. In a way Taren, you saved us all."

Taren perked up, surprised at her words. "What?"

Kyra nodded. "That's what he said. I don't agree that you did the right thing at the time but you were thinking of me and I can't hate you for that. Your misjudgement may have harmed the Jedi mentally but he was already so scarred… and he's healing. I saw him today. He looks better…"

"So… are we good?" asked Taren.

"I think so. I don't want to lose you, and I know how much you love me. I can't blame you or hate you for causing another person pain if they have already forgiven you for it. It wouldn't be fair on me since you gave us extra time to live so that rescue could arrive. It might have been the wrong thing to do but neither of us know the consequences of what our actions would be." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "You thought of me and I am forever grateful for that."

Taren pulled her into a hug. "Thank you." He felt relieved that his wife could forgive him for what he had asked Kenobi to do. He hoped that he'd get the chance to speak to the Jedi before they left the planet.

He and Kyra would be leaving soon as they were all healed. They just had to be debriefed by the Jedi Council before they could leave.

For now, he was determined to be the best husband he could possibly be.

* * *

When he woke, he found Anakin sitting at his side with a worried expression on his face. He was back in his private room, tucked up in bed, with a drip attached to his arm. "Urgh…" He had a throbbing headache.

"I'm glad you are awake," said Anakin. "You've been out of it for hours. Bant was concerned that you'd overdone it. You were very dehydrated."

That explained the drip then.

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes shut. That damn mask was responsible. He shivered as he thought of it. All the memories were still at the forefront of his memory. He had to let go.

"Bant told me not to question you," began Anakin, "but I think you need to talk."

Obi-Wan pushed himself up the sheets so he was sitting up more, nodding in agreement. "That mask… It was a Sith Torture Mask. It was imbued with the dark side. Every time I tried reaching for the Force it counteracted my use and taunted me. It brought up every dark memory that I had… It taunted me all the time, trying to break my spirit. Everything you saw… it nearly broke me, Anakin."

"Is the Mask the source of the stain on our bond?"

Obi-Wan dipped his head. "I think so. I feel tainted by its use on me. When I was fighting off Dooku before you arrived, he told me he could sense the darkness in me… that I was already halfway there."

Anakin disagreed immediately. "He was trying to make you lose control. Dooku is a Sith and he's bound to lie. You were already hurt enough that he figured you'd listen and lose control. Then he'd snare you."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "It nearly worked, I think, but because you were there and I knew you were coming for me, I held strong and would rather have died then allowed Dooku to claim me." He shivered. "That mask was horrible, one of the worst things I've ever had to cope with." His eyes were almost begging. "I need to let go of it. You know I do!"

"Are you strong enough?" Anakin was concerned for him.

"I don't know. I feel lighter having spoken to you about it."

"How does the bond feel?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out for the familiar presence. The darkness had faded but it was still there, but not as prominent as before. Talking had helped. "Stronger."

Anakin held out his hand. "Despite what Bant has instructed, I'm going to do what you wish to. We're not going as deep into the bond to do this and we both need to release things into the Force. Ready?"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, and they linked together as brothers with the bond.

Anakin began the process, taking his emotions from the memory of his anger on Rattatak, accepting that he used his anger and then releasing it. He prodded Obi-Wan to begin himself, and the older Jedi called forth the first memory, and bit by bit, tore it to pieces before letting it flow into the calm centre of the Force, being consumed by their bond.

For nearly an hour the two supported each other, and when they were finally done, Obi-Wan sunk back into the bed, eyes closed as exhaustion overcame him once more.

Before he fell asleep, he was happy to feel that the remaining darkness of the bond had been dissipated. It was completely light once again and he slept for the first time in ages in the embrace of the core of their bond, soothed by Anakin's staying presence at his side.

**To be continued! **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok so, the reason Anakin hasn't revealed about Palpatine yet is that he wanted to be completely sure: his meditation gave him the feelings that he was correct in assuming who the Sith is. They are all in a perilous position at the moment. **

**Both Obi-Wan and Anakin confronted their memories/actions. Obi-Wan isn't healed yet... but things are accelerating in this story now towards an end that make it necessary that he has to be ready in some way. **

**Chapter 25 is already written, and chapter 26 is being worked on currently. I am building up towards the end of this fic... I can't say for sure how many chapters there will be, as it all depends on where my muse takes me. I do know what will happen though, its getting to that point might be a problem. **

**Next chapter: **_Plans are made as the danger is finally revealed. _

**I will update next week! **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, so the next few chapters are probably going to be shorter then normal, partly because I'm building up to the big confrontation and because I'm dealing with a lot of stuff, I feel that some of the events require chapters of their own, hence shorter chapters. It also means that whilst uni is bogging me down with a ton of work I can still keep on updating. So its all good at the moment. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A few days later, Obi-Wan was discharged from the Halls of Healing. His physical wounds had been healed and he was sleeping through the night, as well as eating small amounts of food to get his appetite back. He had successfully sparred Anakin without too much trouble. His survival from Jabiim had been announced to the Temple as well as in the Republic Senate once he had been cleared medically fit; however he was only allowed to resume partial duties and was not to be sent out on the front line until he was cleared by Bant.

As a Council Master, any journalist had access to his comm number and he had received numerous requests to talk to them about his experience, however he had refused on the grounds that it was his ordeal alone.

He had also reported to the Council, with Anakin at his side to help support him.

Throughout the last few days Anakin had kept a close eye on Obi-Wan, however no matter how much he found that irritating, Anakin's closeness gave Obi-Wan the chance to observe his former Apprentice. He knew Anakin was still hiding something but Obi-Wan trusted his brother enough that he'd tell him when he felt the time was right.

About a week after his discharge, Anakin invited Obi-Wan over for a meal at Padmé's apartment. When he arrived he found Ahsoka and Shmi already there; Anakin had left the Temple two hours earlier to help Padmé prepare the evening, leaving Obi-Wan to make his own way to the apartment. This was the first time that Padmé would be seeing Obi-Wan since he returned to Coruscant.

The Senator was dressed in a very simple gown, with her hair pulled back behind her head and she approached Obi-Wan cautiously.

"Senator," bowed Obi-Wan.

"You should know by now, Obi-Wan, to call me Padmé. You've earned it," she smiled at him. She drew him into a hug, careful to not squeeze too hard lest she hurt him. "It's good to see you. I am glad you appear to be recovering well from your ordeal."

"Thank you, Padmé, I'm glad to be home," he answered.

He went and sat beside Shmi on the sofa, leaning back and making himself feel comfortable. Padmé brought over drinks for everyone, though she had providing non-alcoholic drinks for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Once they were gathered together and the meal was laid out before them to pick and choose what they ate, Anakin cast his eyes around the room, before meeting with Obi-Wan's.

A chill seemed to race up Obi-Wan's spine as he realised that whatever was still bothering Anakin was about to come out.

"I asked everyone here today for a reason. This isn't meant to be a fun evening for us. All of you are here because I trust you all and believe you should know. Perhaps you might be able to make the right decision in what I should do."

"Ani?" Shmi's voice was soft but worried.

"Anakin, are you certain?" queried Obi-Wan.

"Yes," responded Anakin. "What I have discovered has ramifications for the entire Republic and for the Jedi Order."

"Wouldn't what you have to say go before the Council first?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin shook his head. "Not with Obi-Wan here. He's representing the Council on their behalf; he just didn't know it until now."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose but he remained quiet.

"And the rest of us?" the young Togrutan continued.

"You are here because you are my Padawan; Padmé is here representing the Senate, and my mother is here because she is a support and deserves to know of any danger that I may feel could harm her. What I have to say could make her a target. I don't want to have your death on my conscience," he said.

Padmé looked worried. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to represent the Senate… It should be the Chancellor."

"No!" Anakin's denial was vehement.

Obi-Wan sensed anxiety build across the bond at the mere mention of the Chancellor. Mistrust of the man surrounded Anakin, more so than ever before. "What do you know?" he asked quietly.

Anakin's head drooped. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open as he dropped his fork on the floor.

"What?" he dimly heard Ahsoka mutter.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Padmé.

Shmi stayed silent considering what her son had said.

Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to clear his senses, trying to process the piece of information that the younger Jedi had thrown at them. "Anakin, what makes you say that?"

"A few weeks ago he summoned me to his office. He asked me why I was back on Coruscant since I was supposed to be on Christophsis. I told him it was a personal matter. He said the reason he knew I was back was because of a conversation he overheard between two Senators when I interrupted their meeting with Padmé. But…"

"Bail and Mon would never betray us like that," interrupted Padmé. "And it wasn't a meeting, rather a social dinner. I've spent all my time with them at the Senate. We are barely apart. They would never talk about something like Master Kenobi's survival in public or you coming to my apartment for a social visit!"

"That's what I thought!" urged Anakin. "This apartment has been bugged."

Padmé paled. "What?"

Anakin ran his eyes over the ceiling. "There was a reason why I came over much earlier than anyone else. Throughout this apartment there are ten, barely detectable bugs. I used R2 to help and his scans missed them. They're very sophisticated bugs and I only found them because I sunk into the Force and located them that way. They are all disabled now so they are not transmitting. I would have destroyed them but it might have alerted the Chancellor we are on to him."

"Probably the wisest thing you could do," praised Obi-Wan. "But Palpatine probably bugs a lot of his Senators, it is something that a lot of leaders do. I don't see how that could mean he is the Sith Lord."

"The point is, Obi-Wan, is that I have been with Bail and Mon Mothma the majority of the time the last few weeks. We work on the same bills so we are barely apart. There is no way that they'd discuss your survival in public without it being announced," defended Padmé.

Obi-Wan knew Bail Organa very well but he didn't know Mon Mothma but he could rely on Bail to never betray him. Anakin had informed him that those two Senators had known ahead of time. "Fair enough… Please, Anakin, continue."

"Palpatine asked me outright if the personal matter had anything to do with you," said Anakin pointedly.

"Oh…" Obi-Wan paled.

Anakin folded his arms. "You were declared dead on Jabiim. Only a few people knew that you still lived or knew of my suspicions anyway. Master Yoda and Master Windu, the two Knights Nerin and Hollar, Ahsoka, Padmé, Bail and Mon Mothma, and my mother," listed Anakin. "During the time you were missing I met with the Chancellor and it slipped out – without meaning to, I might add – that I knew you were alive but I wasn't being allowed to find you."

"I see what you mean," swallowed Obi-Wan. A cold chill ran down his back. It explained everything.

"Ani?" Shmi was confused.

"The transmission…" whispered Ahsoka, "we got from the Council when we were still on Christophsis! The two Knights sent by Master Yoda to investigate the Separatists and search for any sign of Master Kenobi!" She sounded quite excited as the pieces fell into place around her. "The transmission was between Dooku and Ventress!"

Anakin nodded eagerly. "Dooku said that his Master told him to execute you," he looked at Obi-Wan, "if Ventress was keeping your survival a secret, then how did Dooku's Master, the Sith Lord we've been searching for, know?"

"He wouldn't have known…" said Obi-Wan. "And you can rule out everyone else who knew apart from Palpatine. The Council had already ruled out Palpatine being the Sith Lord because he's already in charge of the Republic … so he was never a culprit in the first place which makes him a prime candidate."

"But Ani," queried Padmé, "if there is recording devices installed in my apartment without my knowledge couldn't there be devices in the Chancellor's office from this Sith Lord?"

"No," said Anakin, "because I meditated on this and I sent myself to the Chancellor's office."

"You did what?" Both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan protested.

"My presence," shrugged Anakin, "I went to his office in spirit and explored. Palpatine was there. I sensed him. He was dark as anything. Pure evil." His gaze flickered to Obi-Wan. "And he wants you dead. He ordered your execution and I suspect he's been trying to turn me too. That's why he is so interested in me."

Padmé raised a hand. "Wait a minute, if you are correct in your suspicions, what can we do about it? Why hasn't he acted before now?"

"Because he's spent years trying to destroy the Jedi and has built up a plan that could end us. He's been patient. This war must be a part of his grand design," theorised Obi-Wan. "For over a millennia the Sith have been quiet, waiting in the shadows. The Jedi have become complacent. Naboo must have been the start of their grand plan."

"And it worked," gasped Padmé, "I petitioned against Chancellor Valorum! I made sure Palpatine became Chancellor!" Her head bowed, her hands covering her face. "How stupid was I? I thought he was my friend but over the last few months I've come to see that he isn't who I thought he was. I'm slowly becoming opposed to everything he wants to do…"

"Then what can we do about it?" asked Ahsoka.

"We have to tell the Council," advised Obi-Wan. "They need to know. We cannot plan accordingly without informing them. To keep this to ourselves is dangerous."

"I wasn't planning on keeping it from them," replied Anakin, a little defensively. "But we can do things without the authorisation of the Jedi Council especially if they are not part of the Jedi Order." His gaze flickered to Padmé.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan knew what his former Padawan wanted Padmé to do.

"We need more evidence!" retorted Anakin.

Padmé caught on quick. "I can do this, Master Kenobi."

"Sneaking into the Chancellor's office to obtain confidential information is very risky. He could have detected by now that his little droids have been disabled! He might be expecting this!" Obi-Wan was nearly shouting. How could Anakin want to take such a risk? How could the normally sensible young man risk people he cared about in such a foolhardy manner.

"Because we need more evidence and neither of us can do it," said Anakin again, more quietly. "The Council may be willing to take my word on it but the rest of the Republic won't. We'll be cast out as criminals and we _need _to know the extent of Palpatine's treason. Finding evidence afterward will not help the Jedi. The public will judge us."

Obi-Wan sighed. His young friend had thought it through. What he was proposing was very dangerous and risky. It was putting Senator Amidala at risk. If she was discovered… He shuddered.

"I'll be fine Obi-Wan," said Padmé.

"I'd be happier if you had someone with you," said Obi-Wan. "A Jedi can help hide your presence from detection and sense for any deception."

"If you are thinking of yourself," began Anakin.

Obi-Wan briefly chuckled. "No." His eyes flickered towards Ahsoka. "Your young Padawan should be able to protect Padmé. I do know what you have been teaching her the last few weeks, Anakin."

"But what about this Sith?" Shmi intervened. "If he turns up…"

"We have to hope that he won't kill them," whispered Anakin. "I'm pretty certain he wants to turn me to the dark side. Killing my loved ones will not help his cause."

"Yet he's been trying to kill me," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin shrugged. "Well, you did kill his previous apprentice."

"True."

They were at an impasse. A decision had been made but whether to go through it or not was still to be decided.

Obi-Wan searched around the faces in the room, sensing the fear that was coming from them. The thought that Palpatine was the Sith was scaring both Shmi and Padmé.

"If we are going to act, we need to decide now," Padmé advised. "We might not have long."

Anakin nodded. "I'll go to the Council. Tell them what we know."

"The Chancellor is scheduled for a meeting tomorrow morning with a group of Senators from the Pro-Separatist Committee. That would be the best time to search his office though it is always guarded, however I do have access to his office when I am in need to deliver a report to him. I do have one that he needs to see, that would make a good cover excuse," explained Padmé.

"Then you and Ahsoka will search for information," said Anakin. "Anything you find, transmit it to Obi-Wan. He'll then transmit it to me. The Chancellor might suspect any transmissions will go straight to the Jedi Temple but we'll catch him out if the other end of the communication is not there."

"You want me to protect your mother, don't you?" asked Obi-Wan quietly. He was stronger than he had been in weeks but he was unsure that he even had the strength to put up a prolonged fight if he had to defend himself and others.

"I do… I suspect Palpatine may target you to get at me. I'd rather you had someone to protect you at all times but going into hiding isn't going to help. If we don't go about our daily lives, then suspicions will rise," Anakin responded.

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was right again. Out of them all here, the one most in danger was Shmi. Padmé could defend herself, but Anakin's mother had, had no formal training in weaponry. She needed a protector. And Anakin would only trust a few people with her safety: Obi-Wan or Ahsoka.

"Is this the right thing to do?" asked Shmi.

"If Palpatine really is the Sith Lord, we have no choice," answered Obi-Wan. "The sooner we act, the quicker we can get to the bottom of this and hopefully end this war."

Padmé swallowed. "I'd rather this war ended then allowed a man I thought I could trust to stay in power any longer, especially if he is a threat to the Republic and the Jedi. I am prepared to do what I need to."

Anakin smiled at her. "Thank you." He twisted towards his Padawan. "Ahsoka, are you prepared?"

The little Togrutan girl nodded. "I think so. Is this why you've been teaching me how to manipulate the Force to mask my presence and others around me the last few weeks?"

"You catch on quick," grinned Anakin but his face quickly turned solemn once again. "It was. I wanted us to be more prepared before I told any of you of my suspicions. But most of all, I know I'm going to need my brother at my side. Whatever happens, it won't just be me facing the Sith, it will be with standing beside the one man who I trust the most in my life, and who will always be a part of my family." He looked pointedly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat. "I doubt I'm strong enough to fight at the moment. I may have sparred you, Anakin, but I'm still recovering."

"I know, but I don't think we have much time before the Sith makes his final move. The Force is warning me," replied Anakin. "If we don't act now then we risk losing everything we have fought for. And I can't have that hanging over my head if I survive."

Padmé stood up from her chair. "If Ahsoka and I need to infiltrate the Chancellor's office, we need to start on planning. We'll take R2 with us. He has the uncanny ability of being able to access any databases."

Anakin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a little a remote. "This is the control that will turn the bugging devices back on. Once you've decided on everything, reactivate them. Hopefully Palpatine won't notice this glitch. I'll head back to the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda is due back from Christophsis tonight isn't he?"

"He is… We've managed to secure the planet long enough for Master Yoda to leave," admitted Obi-Wan. "He'll be reporting to the Council tomorrow morning, at a meeting I should be at."

"I'd rather you didn't leave my mother."

"Ani, I'm sure I will be fine. I'm not working tomorrow; I can stay in the apartment…" Shmi interrupted quietly.

Anakin was shaking his head. "No. If Padmé and Ahsoka are going to infiltrate the Chancellor's office tomorrow and they are discovered, he'll come after you. He won't wait. He'll accelerate his plans because he knows he will have no choice. I'm scared that he'll make sure you will die." Anakin's voice was nearly breaking. "Please, I need Obi-Wan with you to make sure you are safe…"

"It is alright, Shmi," Obi-Wan raised a hand. "I'll contact the Council and explain that I am unable to make it. I am only on partial return. I do not have to attend every meeting if I do not feel up to attending. Normally that would be an excuse that I could not use but due to my own circumstances, some leeway has been granted until I am declared completely fit."

Shmi glanced at him. "If you are sure…?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then I accept," she said.

Anakin breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan looked at his chrono. "You'd better get going if you want to ensure a meeting with the Council tomorrow morning."

"Can't you use your position to get me an appointment with them?" pouted Anakin.

"Not if I am not going to be at the meeting, I can't," smiled Obi-Wan slightly.

Anakin's shoulders drooped. "It was worth a shot." He moved forward and pulled his mother into a hug. "Be safe."

"I will, Ani, I will." She patted Obi-Wan on the arm. "I have my Jedi protector with me, after all."

Obi-Wan stood up and moved away with Anakin. "You have my word I will protect her. If I have to, I will put myself in the firing line."

"I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I know."

Anakin's eyes darkened.

"Anakin, the Force is with us always. Remember that."

"I know. I just feel that if we had been more observant we could have prevented this war from ever happening," Anakin moaned.

"I don't think we could have done. Palpatine has manipulated us all," responded Obi-Wan. "We just have to hope that we can stop him before his plans come to fruition."

"I will tell you now, Master, I will not let him win. I will not let him destroy everything that I hold dear to get to me. I will not let him destroy the Jedi either." Anakin's voice was hard and filled with determination.

Obi-Wan grasped his elbow. "If you think together we can achieve that, then we will." He had to believe, to give Anakin hope.

"Just be careful," whispered Anakin.

"I promise I won't throw myself into any burning AT-ATs," grinned Obi-Wan, trying to lighten the mood.

A faint smile gripped Anakin's face. "You better not; otherwise you might find I'll be coming after you myself."

"Go well, my friend, and May The Force Be With You." Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"And you too." Anakin took in a deep breath, swallowed and then turned and left the apartment.

Obi-Wan watched him leave. He couldn't help but feel that worse was yet to come for both himself and Shmi. He'd do his best to protect Anakin's mother, even if it meant his own death.

Anakin needed her after all.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I felt that this scene deserved to have a chapter of its own. And don't dismiss Obi-Wan's feelings. Hell is going to break loose for our heroes as Palpatine ups the game and Anakin finds his loyalties torn! **

**Chapter 26 will be posted next Saturday :) **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	26. Chapter 26

**And here we are: another update! We are building up towards the end of this story now. My estimate for chapters is at least 35. I'm currently writing chapter 28 and I still haven't got to the big confrontation that this fic is heading towards. I hope to have this fic finished by the middle of January. **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Shmi barely slept that night.

She appreciated her son telling her about Palpatine but now she was worried about the implications that came with that. Darec and Kia didn't know as Shmi was choosing to keep the revelations from them. Obi-Wan's presence in their home had been explained as him wishing for a change of scenary since being cooped up in the Temple.

Kia had been delighted to see Obi-Wan again. His absence the last few months had been described as being on a pro-longed assignment. Neither her nor Darec believed that she was old enough to know the truth of what Obi-Wan had suffered. Once she reached an age where she could handle the particulars of war, only then would she be told the truth. It was a mutual agreement between all parties that Kia's innocence had to be spared for as long as possible.

The lack of sleep made Shmi rise early and she crept out into the living area where she found Obi-Wan standing by the window, his hands behind his back.

"Could you not sleep?" he asked as he turned towards her.

She shook her head, sighing and sitting down. "No. How could I after what we heard last night?" A thought struck her. "It is safe to talk isn't it?"

He nodded affirmatively. "Yes. I checked for bugs. There is one in every room in this apartment. They are all disabled."

Shmi couldn't help but shake her head. "I always had this feeling that something was off with _that man._ His manner with Ani always made me feel uneasy even from the very beginning. He tried to treat Ani that he had special privileges because he helped save Naboo. I said to him that Anakin had to go through the proper channels if he wished to speak to my son."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Wish I could have been there to see you put Palpatine back in his place. He must have been fuming. I shouldn't have allowed Anakin such a free reign with the Chancellor in the first place. It was considered abnormal by the Council but they couldn't risk upsetting the delicate balance that the Council and the Chancellor had by ordering him to stop. And there really wasn't any harm in Anakin forming a friendship with him." He smiled gently at Shmi. "I guess I'm grateful for you for being there."

"It's all thanks to you, Obi-Wan. You freed me," she replied. "I hate to think how much that man could have twisted Ani's mind if I hadn't been here."

"I don't think it is something we should even consider contemplating about," answered Obi-Wan. "What's done is done."

A thought struck her as a lap of fear washed up her body. "Do you think he hates me?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Well, he certainly hates me. That is for sure. But you?"

"Be honest. I can handle it," she said.

"At a guess, yes, he probably does hate you," sighed Obi-Wan. "Palpatine will probably target you. He's already targeted me; it has only been now that we have been able to link it back to him. Anakin's weakness is his attachments to others. You and I are probably the ones most in danger. Though if he's been bugging Senator Amidala's apartment then he probably knows about them too…"

That spread a shock through Shmi's body. "What?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

She shook her head. "I know Ani loves her and that she has promised to wait for him but if anything else has occurred between them, then I don't know…"

Nodding, Obi-Wan slowly answered. "I'm not sure whether I should say this…"

"You better tell me, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Shmi put on her best authority voice and her voice and eyes hardened. She knew that manner would get the Jedi Master to tell her what exactly he was hiding.

He sighed and let out a deep breath. "They're engaged. When Anakin fulfils his destiny, he and Padmé will marry and he will leave the Jedi Order." He looked quizzically at her. "I'm surprised Anakin didn't tell you the full truth… He only told me because he felt I deserved to know as his Jedi Master. Plus I had sensed he was keeping something from me. The wonders of our bond, we know when we are keeping secrets from one another."

Shmi frowned. "Why wouldn't Anakin tell me he was engaged?"

"Maybe to protect you?" suggested Obi-Wan. "But you've always known he loves her. They're doing the sensible thing, making a commitment but not pursuing it until the right time. Anakin will always have attachments. To break him out of that would destroy him."

It shouldn't surprise her that Anakin might want to protect her by not telling her he was engaged, especially since when she had first begun to see Darec, she hadn't informed Anakin for months for fear of upsetting him. Obi-Wan had suspected of course. After hiding Darec from Anakin until she felt sure she was ready to tell him, she should be able to accept Anakin's decision to keep the true nature of his and Padmé's relationship a secret.

"Does Ahsoka know?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't think so. She knows Anakin and Padmé are friends but does not suspect the true nature of their relationship," he sighed. "The trouble with these attachments is that we can be used against Anakin. If the Chancellor figures out we're onto him, we'll become the first targets."

Shmi almost turned away. She hated the thought that she could prove to be Anakin's weakness. "Do you think Ani is right? That the Sith want to turn him?"

Stroking his beard, the Jedi Master turned towards her. "Unfortunately I think that is true. Before I freed you, Anakin saw Palpatine on a regular basis. Palpatine encouraged Anakin to visit him as often as possible. I would have thought the Sith might want to kill the one that is prophesised to destroy them, but turning Anakin to the Dark Side would be an ever greater blow to us. With Anakin easily trusting him, Palpatine had the opportunity to murder and have it covered up or begin to twist Anakin's mind. After I freed you and you made a point of Anakin being treated like everyone else in front of Palpatine, Anakin stopped seeing him, only visiting when the Chancellor asked him to." He smiled lightly at her. "You planted the seeds that made Anakin open his eyes to see the manipulation that the Sith was trying to weave in his mind. Without you, I don't think our bond would be as strong as it is now; Palpatine would have sought to undermine it from the very beginning, and you put a stop to that and Anakin became wiser to the dangers of manipulation and recognised it. Instead of becoming wary about the Jedi, instead it was turned on the Chancellor himself."

"So instead of us being Ani's confidents, it would be Palpatine?" sought Shmi.

"Unfortunately," Obi-Wan admitted. "Manipulation that lasts for years could have twisted Anakin's mind enough that one significant event could make him fall and believe that the Jedi are evil."

"And he'd be more susceptible," whispered Shmi in horror. "And he'd fall."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I believe that freeing you may have been our saving grace. I'm not going to lie to you, Shmi, if Palpatine truly wants Anakin to join him, then he knows how to get to him. He will seek to harm us, all those close to Anakin. He might turn to save us."

She paled at the thought of her daughter being caught in this battle. For the sake of the ruse they were trying to create, they had to delay the Sith by continuing with their everyday lives as if nothing major had rocked their world.

They would only have one chance after all.

* * *

Like his mother, Anakin didn't sleep that night, too worried and too concerned for the future. He had put in an urgent request to be seen immediately by the Jedi Council and had been informed that he could report to them first thing in the morning. He had gone through the proper procedures but Anakin wanted Yoda to hear what he had to say so he didn't mind waiting the night before he could talk to them.

However he couldn't settle and constantly thought about how he would tell the Council about the revelation regarding the Chancellor.

The crack of dawn couldn't come soon enough for him and when it finally did, he quickly got dressed and hurried to the Council Chambers. He reported to the desk and was told to wait. Nerves frayed, he sought the Force to calm him. Not only was he worried about what he'd say now he was concerned for Padmé's safety considering she would be trying to gather information on the Chancellor. He was tempted to reach for Ahsoka through the bond but he knew that any type of distraction could cause problems.

The time came for him to be admitted to the Council. Yoda's report from Christophsis had taken precedence.

Anakin entered the chamber, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He glanced around at the eleven members of the twelve of the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan's seat remained empty, the only Jedi not present at this meeting. He was grateful that the entire Council was on the planet. It was rare when the twelve Masters were all together. The outbreak of war meant that the Council was being pulled in all different directions.

He bowed before them. "Masters."

"Knight Skywalker," they all acknowledged in return.

"I become before you with grave news," he began. "It was something that I discovered a few weeks ago and I should have seen the Council then, but I didn't. I felt that I needed more proof to back up what I am about to say and reveal to you. Right now Senator Amidala and my Padawan are seeking more information to back up my assertions."

"Fearful you are," noted Yoda.

Anakin bowed his head. "I know, Master. What I have to say cannot be taken lightly. I fear that the Jedi are on the brink of destruction if we do not tread carefully."

A sense of worry seemed to pass between the Council members.

Clearing his throat, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that had settled within his stomach, Anakin spoke confidently, loud and clear. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

He had expected silence and shock from all the members and he was rewarded with both.

Mace Windu was the first to lean forward. "Are you certain?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master."

"How long have you known?" asked Adi Gallia. "You said this was something you discovered weeks ago."

"At least two weeks. I know I shouldn't have kept this from you, but I had to be sure I was right before I brought this to you. And I had the feeling in the Force that I need Obi-Wan with me when I confront the Sith. He needed to be better," swallowed Anakin.

"Explain from the beginning, perhaps you should?" said Yoda, his ears prickling to the sides.

Anakin took a deep breath and proceeded to tell the Council how he had come to the conclusion of who Palpatine really was, his meditation to verify it, and his plans to try to expose the Chancellor. Once he was finished explaining, he took a step back and waited for the inevitable discussion to come.

As always, it was Master Windu. "We should arrest him."

"No. We can't be seen to be making a power-play," said Anakin. He was relieved they believed him, but why shouldn't they anyway? He'd been truthful about everything, including what his young Padawan and Padmé were up to. "We try to arrest Palpatine, the public could turn against us. All we have on him are my feelings. The public won't accept that. If we are to maintain trust with the citizens of the Republic, we have to do things the right way."

"And sneaking into the Chancellor's office is the right thing to do?" questioned Plo Koon.

Of course Anakin's admittance of what Padmé and Ahsoka were doing wouldn't sit well with the Council, no matter how honest he was.

"We need the evidence before we can act. Simple feelings won't do," reiterated Anakin. "I know I'm putting them in danger but what else can we do? I've been teaching Ahsoka how to hide her presence so, with any hope, they could avoid detection."

"I don't like this," admitted Mace, "but I do see your point."

"And where is Master Kenobi?" asked Adi Gallia. "You mentioned that he knew."

"Obi-Wan is with my mother, keeping her safe. I fear that she will be targeted," he answered.

"Then we can move her and her family into the Jedi Temple," said Mace.

"We can't. Padmé isn't the only one being bugged. Obi-Wan reported to me last night that he had found them at my mother's place too. He has disabled them for now, but he will reactivate them. If Palpatine has been listening in on my mother's activities, he will know something is wrong when he doesn't hear anything."

Adi was nodding away. "So they need to carry on living normally."

"Exactly!" At least they were accepting the explanation. "Even if we staged a conversation that could alert him that they are going away, when really they'd be coming here, there is still the problem of Darec's job. He can't just simply take time off at a whim. It would still be suspicious. I don't like this myself, but keeping to the routine is the best thing we can do. If he's been bugging Senator Amidala and my mother, then he's probably keeping an eye upon Darec too."

"Hmm, problematic this is," said Yoda. "Confront the Chancellor we cannot. Present the authorities with the evidence we can, take it from there we will. Be patient we must if the Jedi are to survive."

Despite a few disagreeing glances, the majority of the Council voted to be patient and wait to see what Padmé and Ahsoka could obtain for them.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano had only been a Padawan for a few months. Her skills in the Force were still manifesting but she was a quick learner. The technique Anakin had been teaching her wasn't one she should have been taught until she was a Senior Padawan. At fourteen years old, she was too young but her Master's feelings about what the future entailed had prompted him to take the chance and teach her it.

It was a difficult technique to learn: to shield one's presence in the Force, especially for a mere Padawan. But Anakin's help and enthusiasm and determination to teach her had enabled her to pick it up quickly. Unfortunately for Ahsoka, she wasn't that strong enough to cover both her and Padmé, but she could hide most of their presence. She had to hope that was enough.

With Ahsoka trailing her, Padmé walked confidently through the halls of the Senate, keeping her face composed and greeting other members as they passed one another. To ensure it was authentic for Ahsoka to be with her, Padmé had sent out a communication to everyone who she had a meeting with today to explain that she'd be shadowed by a Jedi Padawan who wished to have more experience in how Republic politics worked. It was mere courtesy but she hoped that the excuse would prove authentic.

That did however mean that Ahsoka had to stay with Padmé all day until Senate closing hour. Obi-Wan remained on stand-by to retrieve the information if they found anything. The danger was that their infiltration would be discovered and they'd be caught.

Padmé palmed the door release for the Chancellor's Office, walking inside with her report in hand. As expected the Chancellor wasn't inside.

Ahsoka manually locked the door from the inside. "How much time do you think we have?"

"Probably not long," replied Padmé, settling herself down in the Chancellor's seat and beginning to tap away at the holo desk. "We'll have to be quick." She turned to R2 who had been following them and pointed to the socket in the desk. "Plug in and help me access any restricted files."

Ahsoka walked over to the desk and peered over Padmé's shoulder as files scrolled across in front of them. "Anything interesting?"

Padmé shook her head. "Just the mundane stuff, the political reports that we all file. Oh, this looks interesting… A file on the clone troopers. I'm surprised this is even on his system…"

"Look at it," suggested Ahsoka. "We don't know what they could truly be trained to do."

R2 accessed the relevant file and brought it up on screen.

But it wasn't what they were expecting.

Palpatine's face appeared before them, his eyes glaring malevolently.

Padmé pushed back in the chair, shock written over her features.

"Senator…" Ahsoka began, gripping her arm, one hand on her lightsaber hilt, her eyes skirting around the room.

"You thought you could outwit me," a cold smile appeared across the Chancellor's face. "You should never have underestimated me."

"How did he know?" hissed Ahsoka.

"I still have two listening devices in use that neither of you considered could be potential holders of the devices. I always knew there was a possibility they'd be discovered, having a contingency plan in place allowed me to overhear everything you had to say last night. And I planned accordingly."

"This is only a prerecording," breathed Padmé. "We might still have time. And he probably has the intuition to guess what we would say."

Ahsoka gripped her lightsaber, truly fearful of what was happening. The Chancellor had known they would be here. He'd set a trap. But would he know when they had sprung it? He had been involved in a meeting this morning… "Senator, if he knew, would he have cancelled his meeting?"

"Probably," the Senator answered. She swallowed nervously.

Ahsoka ran towards the door, Padmé following closely behind.

But before they could even reach the doors, the red guards rushed through, holding pikes towards them.

Ahsoka skidded to a stop and activated her lightsaber blade, pointing it towards the Chancellor's protectors as they swarmed around them. They all held pikes, holding them tightly in their hands and pointing towards Padmé and Ahsoka.

"Drop your weapon, Jedi!" growled the guard nearest to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka gritted her teeth. "I don't _think _so!"

"You are under arrest for planting false evidence against Supreme Chancellor Palpatine!" their accuser replied.

"WHAT?" Ahsoka nearly rushed forward, letting her brash feelings get in the way of her thinking through the situation logically, but it was Padmé's grip on her elbow that prevented her from doing something stupid.

"Don't," whispered Padmé.

"But…" Ahsoka started to protest.

"We can't fight them. This is the Senate building. They'll lock it down and they'll get us anyway. We have no choice."

Ahsoka could see that Padmé did not want to surrender either but the logic was there for why they had to do it.

"Ahsoka!" Padmé said again.

Reluctant, Ahsoka released her grip on her lightsaber and the hilt dropped to the floor. She stood defiantly in front of the guards, her lips pursed upwards as she considered the people in front of her. She could leap to safety but as Padmé had explained, they'd lock the Senate down. She didn't know the building well enough to know of any secret ways out.

There was only one thing she could do.

She closed her eyes and reached for the Force, sensing for her Master's presence, pouring forth the regret she felt at not being able to protect the Senator or herself from discovery. But she could save others. If Palpatine had known about their plan to sneak into his office in advance, then he'd move against the others too… He was going to arrest Shmi and Obi-Wan, just for conspiring against him.

Unlike Anakin, they were in a place that was easily accessible.

_Ahsoka? _Anakin's voice floated over the bond.

_We've failed. He knew, _she communicated. _He still has listening devices intact. You have to find them. And your mother and Master Kenobi. Save them… _

"What are you doing, Jedi?" a voice snarled.

Someone grabbed her arm roughly jerking her out of the bond. She growled at the guard. "Let go of me!" She struggled with all her worth but the guard had more power in his muscles then she had in hers. She was easily subdued, as her arms were forced behind her back and cuffed.

"Stop it! She's only a child!" Padmé was yelling, angrily at Ahsoka's treatment.

The guard was unsympathetic. "A Jedi is never unprepared, even the younger ones."

Ahsoka was dragged forwards, refusing to obey the guards whims to move.

The Chancellors Personal Guards crowded around them as they herded them away and towards where they knew not.

* * *

Ahsoka's warning floated into Anakin's consciousness like a siren. Her presence was strong, defiant yet full of remorse at failure. Her words reached him and he leapt to his feet as her presence disappeared. "No!" he breathed.

She wasn't dead, he knew that, unconscious most likely.

His body trembled with fear, his hands in his hair. "No, no, no!"

Everything was going wrong.

"How could he have known?" he breathed. _He still has listening devices… but where? _

But the other words that Ahsoka had broadcast to him suddenly sunk through. His mother and Obi-Wan were probably targets too. If Palpatine had known in advance of what their plan was, he could frame them for conspiring against the Republic. He'd have ample reason to arrest them and the public would be on his side because he'd acted honourably, whereas the Jedi had not…

A lump formed in his throat. He had to make sure his mother and Master were safe and to move them.

He flipped open his comlink. "Obi-Wan! Come in!"

Static.

A crackle.

But no one answered.

Frustration poured into him.

He took his speeder directly to his mother's apartment, breaking all sorts of speed-limits, not caring about how fast he was going. It was more important for him to find out why Obi-Wan wasn't responding.

He parked his speeder just outside his mother's balcony and leapt over the side, palming the identification pad to open the doors.

As soon as stepped inside, his stomach fell flat and an ominous feeling built in his tummy.

The apartment was a mess.

Furniture was strewn everywhere, objects smashed into tiny little pieces on the floor.

The droid that he had built as a child was in pieces, scattered across the floor. C-3PO would need to be rebuilt but what drew Anakin's eye was the glinting object attached to the inside of the droids neck, where no one would notice it or even think of looking unless they were doing maintenance.

C-3PO had been planted with a listening device.

Anakin's breathing stopped.

"No… That's how he knew…" he realised. "Neither of us considered that." His eyes widened as another realisation hit him. "R2 must have one too… He was in Padmé's apartment last night. Everything we said was transmitted directly to the Sith." His face paled and he felt sick that he had not considered the possibility of the droids being bugged as well.

His eyes found a familiar object on the floor, one that had been taken from Obi-Wan for months until he had stolen it back during his escape from captivity. It was his Master's lightsaber.

His knees buckled beneath him. "No… What have I done?" His decision to allow Padmé and Ahsoka to infiltrate the Chancellor's office had proved to be the biggest mistake of his life. The four people that meant the most to him were missing.

Palpatine was moving against them, prompted by Anakin's choices.

No matter what he wanted to do, the Jedi Council had to know what had happened. His family may be in the hands of the Sith, but Anakin would save them. His eyes darkened as he sought strength from the Force.

_I will save them. No matter what._

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So Palpatine is crafty. He considered that his listening devices would be found and put them in places where they wouldn't think to look: the droids. Of course, R2 is with Padmé and C-3PO with Shmi. When I first thought of this story, I already had the idea that Anakin would have to face the choice of having his family in Palpatine's hands. Before I decided to include Ahsoka into this story, it was originally just going to be Obi-Wan, Shmi and Padmé but Ahsoka's inclusion into this story allowed me to play more with my ideas. (Yes, I know Obi-Wan has managed to get himself into a lot of scraps in this story, its just worked out that way...)**

**Perhaps the Council was too cautious in this chapter but they are learning and they are considering the consequences if they acted against Palpatine too quickly. **

**Next chapter:** _We find out exactly what has happened to Shmi, Ahsoka, Padmé and Obi-Wan. And Palpatine begins the second phase of his plan to rid the galaxy of the Jedi. _**Will be posted next Saturday.**

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988 **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N) Ok, so a shorter chapter this time. And we find out exactly what has happened to the others…**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Darkness clouded around her, almost suffocating her. Her head throbbed from the blow to the head she had received and her vision was blurry as her eyelids flickered open. Her surroundings swam around, settling down as she closed them again.

Her consciousness pulled her back up to the brink of wakefulness after she had rested more and this time her vision focused on the stone wall in front of her. Her wrists wore binders, with a long chain attached to the wall. The place smelt of dirty and dried blood. In the dim light radiating from the candles posted in the fall wall, she could just make out the dried markings of blood.

Shmi Skywalker shuffled to her feet, ignoring the light throbbing that still remained in her head. Where was she? What had happened?

The last thing she could recall was Obi-Wan turning to say something to her when the doors to the apartment had slammed open and swarms of clone troopers had come marching in, their weapons raised. They had demanded their surrender for crimes against the Republic… Obi-Wan had tried to reason with them that they had done nothing wrong… but the troopers had asserted that their orders came directly from the Supreme Chancellor himself…

She shivered as she thought of that man, the man that had hidden his true identity and plotted behind the scenes to bring the galaxy to its knees. The attack on her and Obi-Wan signified that they'd been rumbled. Padmé and Ahsoka must have failed. She wondered what had happened to them…

There was one thing she was glad about, and that was Obi-Wan had succeeded in getting Darec and Kia out of the apartment and to safety. His quick thinking had helped save them, but he'd been unable to save themselves.

"Obi-Wan, where are you?" She had last seen him as she tried to flee and he battled away the stun blasts. One must have hit him because moments later, seconds before her own capture, she'd heard a loud thump as a body hit the ground. They had taken him too, but where?

Shmi Skywalker shivered in the dark, trying to ignore the coldness that was filling her. She was alone in this dark place; Obi-Wan nowhere to be found. Was he still alive?

"Is Kenobi alive?" a sly voice intoned, its presence felt cold.

Shmi hadn't noticed the door opening, so silent it had been. Her heart worked faster as her eyes fell on the figure standing in the doorway.

"Of course he is," the figure returned, "but nowhere near you and maybe…" a smile curved at their lips, "he won't live for long."

A shiver ran up Shmi's spine as she recognised her captor. She'd been all over the holo-net in recent months…

It was Asajj Ventress.

* * *

Separated from Ahsoka, Padmé had been led out of the Senate building and into a waiting speeder. Her eyes had been blind-folded and her wrists tied together with thick rope. She had remained composed, choosing to not make a fuss over her incarceration. She was scared, but what could she do?

Arriving at their destination, wherever it was, Padmé had been forced from the speeder and into a dark building where her eyes were uncovered and she could see where she was. But she couldn't see outside.

Padmé rocked back on her heels, her dark brown eyes skirting the walls of her prison, looking for any way out.

"Senator Amidala."

Padmé whirled and her eyes flashed angrily as she took in the figure in front of her. "Count Dooku."

The older man smiled at her, his eyes crinkling up at the sides. His right hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber blade. "The assassination attempts on your life have failed. I am here to ensure that you do not escape this time."

* * *

Ahsoka's own prison confused her.

Ray shielded, there was no escape. Her lightsaber had been confiscated and she'd been unceremoniously dumped there. She had no idea where she was but she thought she was still on Coruscant.

Her Master didn't feel that far away, but the distance was still too great for her to link with him.

Standing up, Ahsoka cast her eyes around, searching for any way to escape.

"There is no escape, Jedi scum!"

The raspy voice echoed over a sound system embedded in the walls.

Ahsoka froze, her head perked upwards, as her hunting instincts kicked in. She had never met him before, but was well aware of who he was.

"I will find you! You are my sport!"

It was General Grievous.

* * *

When Obi-Wan woke, he was flat on his back, his hands held in binders in front of him. He blinked several times trying to clear his vision as he tried to make sense of his surroundings.

What surprised him most was his location. He was in the Chancellor's Inner Office, though he was trapped in a force field in the centre of the room.

_Since when has Palpatine had a force field in his offices? _was his first thought. His second was: _Where's Shmi? _ The last he had seen of her, she'd been attempting to flee from her attackers. _Please let her have got away. _

"She didn't, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan's eyes briefly closed and he turned to see the visage of the Sith Lord standing in front of him.

Palpatine was cloaked in dark robes, a hood covering his head, but his yellow eyes shone outwards. A cruel smile flicked at his lips.

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and faced the Sith Lord, his expression neutral. "What have you done with her?"

"She is safe… for now." Palpatine's eyes glinted. "If it weren't for your strong Force bond with Skywalker, then his mother would be here in your place. You are merely here to act as a conduct between myself and Skywalker. I have sought Anakin's power for years. You are one half of the barrier that prevents him from joining me. Your link with him will be very useful indeed."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "I won't let you," he replied stubbornly.

Sidious laughed. "Your mind is still healing, Jedi."

Obi-Wan swallowed. The Sith was right. His mind would be easily accessible to Palpatine. The mask that Ventress had used on him had probably made him very vulnerable to Sith mind attacks. He wouldn't be able to withstand the attack for long… and if he tried to, Anakin would sense it and try to aid him, and that is what Palpatine wanted.

"But first, I have other priorities to deal with before I get to Skywalker," the Sith Lord said, turning away from Obi-Wan.

With the Sith's attention elsewhere, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached out for Anakin…

"ARGH!"

Obi-Wan's knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed to the floor.

Sidious' laughter echoed back to him. "Force-shock collar, Master Kenobi. Grade II."

Panting, he reached up to his neck and felt a thin metallic object around his throat. "It activates whenever you reach for the Force but the Force can still reach you," continued the Sith. "I need your connection intact otherwise I would have reunited you with a dear _friend _of yours. The shock-collar serves its purpose though."

Obi-Wan shivered. He knew what Sidious was implying. The mask. If he hadn't needed him specifically, no doubt he'd be reacquainted with that dark object.

He watched as the Sith sat at his desk, seeing him contact Commander Cody, the clone commander that had been under Obi-Wan's command. He stiffened as he heard three words utter from Palpatine's mouth; three words that he didn't understand the meaning of, but he felt spelled an omen.

"Execute Order 66."

Sidious' eyes centred on Obi-Wan, who was still kneeling on the floor in his force-field watching him.

"What… what was that order?"

Palpatine smirked.

The Sith didn't even need to answer as it became clear so quickly.

Despite the collar around his neck, the huge destabilisation of the Force could not be missed or prevented from reaching him. His breathing became faster as his heart was torn to pieces as the auras that had littered the Force began to dim and wink out.

All across the galaxy, Jedi were dying as their clone troopers turned on them.

* * *

Anakin was with the Council when it happened.

When they all felt the first death, and then the second and the third and many following so quickly that neither of the Masters could comprehend what was happening. Anakin felt his heart burning as the Force screamed in agony around him and in him. Surprise and shock consumed him and horror over what was happening… Over the bonds he could just sense his Master's anguish, as well as Ahsoka's.

He almost fell to his knees but managed to prevent himself. Ignoring the agony that swept through him, he gritted his teeth and faced the Council. "We have to stop the Temple from being invaded!" he was almost shouting because the deaths were continuing, overwhelming them. "It's Palpatine! He's done something that is killing us all at once!"

Anakin projected his aura into the Force to dampen the pain he was in. The Councillors had done the same, though each still had uncomfortable looks on their faces, as the pain of the deaths had only been dimmed, not ignored completely.

"Act quickly to secure the Temple we must," said Yoda. "Save those here we can. A shame to lose Jedi it is. Focus on the here and now, we must."

Anakin swallowed. It sounded callous, but they couldn't do anything about the Jedi being killed who were not in the Temple.

"How are they dying?" asked Adi Gallia. "I could not sense how they suddenly perished…"

"Betrayal," replied Anakin. "The clones. It has to be them. I felt shock and surprise from some… Their own men are turning against them."

"Are you certain?" questioned Windu. "I did not sense betrayal. Even now I can't."

Anakin nodded, his eyes hard. "I'm sure. It's the only explanation as to how many Jedi are dying so quickly. The clones are meant to serve us, but their superior officer in every way is the Chancellor. The Sith gave the Kaminoans what instructions to programme the clones with. They wouldn't question the orders. The clones must have been programmed to kill us. And the Sith must have issued that order," he rationalised. "It's the only way for this to have happened…" He didn't know for sure but everyone knew that the clones had been trained to follow specific sets of orders without question. Since the Sith was behind the Clone Wars anyway, and must have put the Clone Army in place, it was not impossible to assume that one of those orders must contain instructions to turn against their commanding officers without hesitation.

"I fear that Anakin is right," said Ki-Adi Mundi. "We must stay together if we are to survive."

"I'll help to secure the Temple," replied Anakin. "I can't go to the Sith unless I'm sure that everyone is safe." No matter how much he wanted to help the people he cared about, he realised that he would hate himself if he allowed anything to happen to his home. He was sure that Palpatine wouldn't kill his family… yet.

"To face Palpatine alone is dangerous," warned Mace.

"I know, Master Windu, but what choice do I have? I'm the Chosen One. It's my destiny. And he's taken my family. I will save them but I can't act until everyone in this Temple is safe."

* * *

Weaponless, Ahsoka leapt up over one of the walls, her eyes constantly searching round for the droid general that was hunting her. She could hear his cackling breathing, but she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. He'd eventually corner her. That, and the fact that she had no lightsaber and that destroyer droids were now patrolling the maze too.

Even as she began to run quickly, but silently down the next maze length, a stabbing pain erupted in her head and a scream was torn from her throat. She stumbled and fell onto her knees, panting hard. Her vision blurred and she felt such intense pain – the screams of hundreds of people calling out to her as they died – that the terror of it was nearly enough to rock her out of it, however the awareness of the danger she was in, helped her cling to consciousness.

She started to crawl forward, trying to get her numb legs to work. She could hear the pounding of Grievous coming closer, laughing hoarsely as he advanced.

"Come on, Ahsoka, block it out!" she berated herself.

"JEDI SCUM!"

She didn't have enough training to be able to block it out. Anakin hadn't taught her that yet.

Scrambling to her feet desperately, she whirled round as Grievous bounded at her, two lightsabers in his robotic hands, aiming right for her.

She rolled to the side, avoiding what would have been a fateful blow. Her eyes caught the hilt he held in his right metallic hand. He had her lightsaber.

Behind her came the rolling sound of the destroyer droids. She had only one option.

Despite the ringing in her ears she bounded clumsily up the wall and leapt high across the maze, landing on the top of a wall before dropping down into another pathway. With any luck, Grievous wouldn't have seen where she had gone.

Her legs buckled beneath her and Ahsoka felt herself sinking onto the floor. She felt like crying but all she could do was remember the Jedi that had been brutally murdered in cold blood.

* * *

"What have you done with him?" demanded Shmi.

She may be in the hands of Asajj Ventress but if she was going to be her executioner, then she'd go down being defiant. She wouldn't make it easy for her. This woman had tortured a member of her family for months.

Ventress stepped forward, smiling broadly. "I have done nothing with him. _You _were delivered to me. It is my job to distract Skywalker long enough so that my Master's plan can reach fulfilment."

Shmi's eyes narrowed. "Hurting us will only make my son stronger."

Ventress smirked. "Really? He used his anger on Rattatak. Oh yes, I've heard all about that…"

Shmi wouldn't take the bait. She bit her lip and tried again. "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"You will see."

_Why isn't she doing anything? _Shmi wondered. _What is she waiting for? _

She couldn't figure it out. Why would one of the most dangerous and lethal people in the galaxy just stand and wait?

"Orders. I am waiting for my orders," was the response. "I am to detain you until I receive further communication."

That was when Shmi noticed the holo-projector embedded into the wall.

She couldn't help but shiver. She had a bad a feeling about what was to happen.

Reluctant to talk with her captor, Shmi settled in to wait. What more could she do?

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So, each of the four prisoners are being held by different people. I know Grievous hasn't been introduced into this story before but he didn't fit into any previous plot threads until now. I always intended on having the four main Separatists involved in the final chapters of this story. It was a matter of choosing who should be held by who. **

**Palpatine was always going to have Obi-Wan because of his connection to Anakin. He needs that connection otherwise it would have been Shmi. Choosing to put her with someone was difficult. It was either going to be Grievous or Ventress. Dooku was always going to have Padme because of Nute Gunray and how Jango Fett was the bounty hunter hired to kill her. It makes sense to me anyway. Ventress is probably the worst person Shmi could be put with because of what Ventress did to Obi-Wan earlier in this story. And Ahsoka and Grievous… well he hunts Jedi. **

**So, setting up the endgame here… Order 66 has been issued, because now Palpatine has been forced to act. If he allows the Jedi to move against him then he's going to be in trouble – so distracting them by the many deaths enables him to gain more power. Plus he has evidence that the Jedi were plotting against him… The Council didn't show much distress at the deaths of the other Jedi, I know, but they have got other problems on their hands, they can't mourn their fallen comrades just yet. **

**Next chapter: **Temple attack!

**Will be posted next Saturday! **

**the-writer1988**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews so far! I have planned out the rest of the story now and it should run to 35 chapters. I'm currently writing chapter 29 which I hope to finish writing today and start on chapter 30 too. Hopefully I'll be able to keep with a weekly update schedule. **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

They had been lucky.

Anakin's realisation that it was the clones that had been programmed as Palpatine's puppets had given the Jedi Council time to act. It was little relief as the Temple was only just locked down in time before a legion of clones, led by none other than Anakin's own Captain, stormed the Temple.

Each member of the Council had been dispatched to areas in the Temple and were using the Force to hold back the doors and the windows. The Younglings and the Padawans, too young to fight were being evacuated from the Temple via a secret pathway that hadn't been used in years. It ran from underneath the training halls into the underbelly of Coruscant. More than forty Jedi Knights had been charged with the task of protecting the Younglings as they moved through the underworld of the capital.

Despite the youngling's evacuation, the Council still did not want the clones to raid the Temple. Letting them in would only happen if their strength failed.

Anakin watched through the security cameras as the clones tried to blow their way into the Temple. It wouldn't work, partly because at the start of the war, the Jedi had made the effort to upgrade their security systems. His eyes on the clones, he thought he recognised one, just by the armour for he had served as the clones General throughout the war.

"Why did it have to be him?" moaned Anakin. Out of all the clones that could lead this attack, Palpatine had chosen to dispatch Anakin's own personal squad. "Why Rex?"

"I think we have established, young Skywalker, that the Sith want you specifically. To hurt you emotionally. Taking the people you hold dear and then setting your assigned troopers on your home is all a means to get to you," said Plo Koon, as he came up to stand beside Anakin.

"But it won't accomplish Palpatine anything," said Anakin. "Taking the people I care about is only going to make me turn against him, not wish to join him." He shook his head, unable to fathom out the Sith Lord. "I guess maybe if I had trusted him… and we'd been friends then things might be different." He glanced at the Kel-Dorr. "I will never join him. He is responsible for everything that has happened. How could I even consider joining him when he issued an execution order for Obi-Wan?"

Plo Koon laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Even if you destroy the Sith, if you turn in the process, the Chancellor will have won."

"I won't turn," Anakin repeated. "You have my word."

"Even at the cost of the lives of the people you love?" probed Plo Koon.

Anakin sighed. He couldn't answer that without feeling guilty. If Palpatine offered to free his loved ones, would he take that offer? That fact that he wasn't instantly denying that thought worried him. He hoped that if he was presented with that choice, he would do the sensible thing and refuse. But if his choice meant saving his loved ones from certain death…

_No, don't think about it. You have a duty to do. Both mum and Obi-Wan would expect me to do it. _

He continued to watch the clone troopers. They had made only a dent in the doors to the Temple.

"They'll get in eventually," mentioned Plo Koon. "But we will repel them."

"Kill them?" enquired Anakin, though he already knew the answer.

"If I have to," was the answer.

The trouble with that were these specific clones, Anakin knew personally. They were sensible and experienced soldiers. Surely they must have some loyalty to the Jedi after fighting beside them for so long? _Rex swore loyalty to me… Surely if I can appeal to him, he might turn away? _

Anakin realised the futility of it all but it was a chance he had to take. If he could persuade the clones that the Chancellor was evil, they could perhaps save the Jedi. He got up from his chair and proceeded towards the exit of the monitoring room. He glanced back at the cameras, noticing the Kel Dor watching him expectantly.

"I'm going to try negotiations. They are my men: perhaps I can put a stop to this. Keep an eye on things… analyse their reactions to what I say, just in case they give away any hint that they feel guilty about turning on us all very suddenly," said Anakin. "We could still turn this attack to our advantage."

* * *

Some would call him brave, some would call him stupid, either way Anakin couldn't decide what he was when he stepped outside the Jedi Temple, _without _his lightsaber. The doors were slightly open; enough that he could slip back in if the situation turned hostile.

He glanced down at the sea of clones on the steps and then up at the sky where the hovering newscam was recording his every move. The Jedi Temple siege was the main item of the day, but Palpatine's decision to allow the news outlets to report would turn out to be an advantage Anakin would take.

A smile quirked up at his lips. "I request to speak to Captain Rex of the 501st."

The clone stepped forward, removing his helmet as he did so. His shaven head, with a hint of blond in the strands that were just poking out of the top, were the only indication to telling him apart from the rest of his brothers. "Your request is granted only because you are not a traitor to the Republic."

"Rex, this isn't you," began Anakin. "What's made you believe that the Jedi are traitors? That they all deserve to die and w_ithout a trial_?"

"It was our order, sir. Jedi are too difficult to capture – you know that."

"And all of them have to die?" continued Anakin.

"Yes."

"Even the children?" This was a test. Anakin bit his lip, waiting for an answer.

"Every Jedi must die, sir."

Anakin sighed. Rex's answers proved that the children would have been slaughtered too. It saddened him that a friend of his could so quickly turn against the Jedi. "Who gave you the order?"

"The Chancellor."

"Of course. Are you aware that he is a traitor to the Republic and ordered General Kenobi's execution when he was still being held by the Separatists?" probed Anakin. Perhaps he could get Rex to think about his actions, his order, maybe see if he could open his eyes.

Rex was silent for a few seconds longer. "I was not aware of that, sir."

Anakin moved forward. "If the Jedi are traitors to the Republic, what is our crime?"

"Conspiring against the Chancellor, with the intent on overthrowing him. The Jedi are also responsible for this war," answered Rex, his eyes not moving from Anakin's.

Anakin decided to be blunt. He had the chance to get the accusations out there, so that the public themselves would know Palpatine's true identity. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Do you know what that is, Rex?"

Rex fidgeted on his feet. "No, sir."

"They are the enemies of the Jedi, Force users. They hate us and will stop at nothing to make sure that they destroy our Order. For all these years, the Jedi Council considered Palpatine a friend, an ally, but he was secretly conspiring against them to have us all destroyed. Even murder defenceless children who have done nothing wrong! This war was devised by Palpatine and Count Dooku! They are both Sith Lords, working together! The Jedi were not acting against the Chancellor, until we had more proof that our suspicions were correct! That is not treason! The one who committed that crime is the Chancellor himself!" Anakin took in a deep breath, sweeping his eyes over the Clone troopers. "Is it right of the Chancellor to take innocent people hostage to get to me?"

Rex's head cocked to the side. "What do you mean by that, sir?"

"My mother has been taken, Rex. And so has my apprentice, my Master and the woman who I love." It was a bold statement to make but he knew deep down that Rex was capable of understanding. He was his own person; he didn't have to follow the rules. "The Jedi are not the bad guys, Rex. Even if we have committed crimes, surely we all deserve a fair trial? And the children, shouldn't they be returned to their parents? Why should they be murdered when they are too young to even understand if they are being traitors to the Republic just by being Jedi?"

There was a change in mood; Anakin could sense it. He pressed on, raising his voice louder.

"When you came under my command, Captain Rex, you swore an oath to obey my orders, regardless of the situation." Anakin folded his arms, back straight as he stared at the Clones gathered before him. "Are you going to break this oath?"

"I made an oath to the Republic too, General."

Anakin's lips quirked upwards slightly. Rex had called him General. Did that signify a good sign? "Would you really continue your siege of our Temple to murder younglings and Padawans if I ordered you not to?"

"It would depend on whether the other Jedi remained inside."

Frustration boiled through Anakin. Rex wasn't making this easy. "But they are not traitors. Not until they are proven guilty. Place them under house arrest. Your fellow brothers have already murdered many of the Jedi on the battlefront," swallowed Anakin. "Believe me, Rex, it hurts when you feel your brothers and sisters die. The Jedi are my family. You may have orders to leave me alive, but I won't stand aside while I let you pillage this Temple." Anakin took in a deep breath. "If you still respect me as your General, then stand down. You are still obeying Republic law, even if you are breaking your oath to follow the Chancellor's commands."

"There is something else, sir. The Order we were given was programmed into us during our training. We cannot disobey it even if we wanted to."

Was Rex trying to help him?

Anakin cursed under his breath. Just when he thought he was making some progress, Rex threw up other barriers. "Can this Order be rescinded?"

"Only on the orders of the Chancellor." Rex placed his helmet back on his head. "I'm sorry, sir." He raised his rifle, pointing it towards Anakin.

"I can't believe that the order you have been given means killing innocent children," returned Anakin before he dashed back through the Temple doors, shutting them quickly and used the Force to set the locking mechanisms in place. It wouldn't hold the clones for long, but it might buy them some time. There had to be something in the clones programming that Palpatine couldn't have thought of. There must be a way to get them to see that! He didn't want to kill his own men.

Pulling out his comlink, he called for Mace Windu.

"Master! How long can the Temple hold against the onslaught?" he enquired as he ran towards the library.

"With as many Jedi as we do have here currently, a fair few hours, unless they bring in the big ships," was Mace's response. "Why? If we want to survive we are going to have to leave the Temple at some point. We won't be able to hold it, no matter how much we want to!"

"I know but there has to be a way to reach the clones and make them stop. I need to contact the Kaminoans. Perhaps they can help!" It was an idea. They had been the race to create the clones in the first place. If there was a way to override the Chancellor's order, they'd know.

* * *

The Sith had done this deliberately to torture him further, Obi-Wan was sure of it. The siege of the Temple was on the Galactic News. Details of the Jedi's betrayal was being broadcast, courtesy of Palpatine's sneaky listening devices that had been recording their every word. Of course the files had been sliced into and rearranged as Sidious had made sure to make the Jedi look even worse. And of course, despite Palpatine not being in his office, he had left the holo-field on so that he could watch the devastation that was being wrought upon the Jedi Temple. He was sure it would be worse if the clones could enter the Temple, but there were more Jedi at home in the Temple then there was out on the field, so they did have the added advantage…

Obi-Wan sighed.

He was alone in the Inner Office, the 'Chancellor' dealing with important issues within the Senate regarding the Jedi rebellion. He couldn't escape, he'd tried. The force-field electrocuted him whenever he touched it, and he couldn't use the Force either due to the shock collar he wore. He was virtually helpless, unable to aid his family.

_Family. _

All his life he had been taught that attachments were the path to the dark side, yet he couldn't deny to himself that he didn't have any. He did. He had a family, thanks to Anakin. Anakin was his brother in all but blood. Shmi was a combination of three things: a mother, a dear friend and a sister. How could he have failed her?

He didn't know where she was. _I tried to help her get away but I failed. _

"You will always be too weak to save everyone, _Kenobi_."

Obi-Wan swallowed.

The Sith was back, dressed in the guise of the kindly Chancellor of the Republic.

As Obi-Wan watched, the Chancellor's face changed. It lost its colour, turning grey and more wrinkles appeared. The kindly eyes changed to yellow and a foul grin spread across his face as he looked down upon his prisoner.

"Your mind is an open book to me, Jedi. For a member of the Jedi Council, you are pathetically weak," Sidious sneered.

Obi-Wan glared at his captor. His mind was still healing from the damage Ventress had done to it by forcing him to wear the Mask. He was fairly sure now that if he'd remained Ventress' prisoner for any longer, he'd have broken. The Mask had broken down his shielding, broken into his mind and tried to twist him. The damage done to his mind wouldn't heal quickly, but the process had started, however faced with a powerful Sith, he was still too weak to erect sufficient barriers to withstand against him.

"Enjoying your little show?" Palpatine pointed towards the holo-net, which was still displaying news on the siege of the Temple. "Your former apprentice is fool-hardy. He won't be able to stop the clones. The Jedi will die and _he will come to me_."

"Anakin won't turn," Obi-Wan finally said.

The Sith laughed cruelly. "He will. His attachments will prove to be his undoing. He will not leave all four of you to die."

"Even if he doesn't leave us to die, he will come with a plan. He isn't rash, no matter how much you tried to provoke him to be," returned Obi-Wan. Anakin was smart, he wouldn't rush to face the Sith without planning things out. He was more mature then the Sith gave him credit for.

"Maybe so," Palpatine's eyes glinted, making Obi-Wan feel that worse was yet to come, "but he will be vulnerable to his bonds. He will feel everything and try to save you all… And then…" Sidious' hands were slowly rising upwards to point towards the Jedi.

Obi-Wan swallowed, a shiver of fear running up his spine. He barely had the chance to react as the force-field fell down around him and a jet of lightning from the Sith's fingertips impacted against his chest. He flew backwards, hitting the wall with his back and slid down, panting as the Sith advanced once more.

* * *

Despite Dooku's threat to her, Padmé had been left alone. She been given a glass of water but aside from that… She sighed, frustrated by the turn of events. She had no idea where Ahsoka was or what was happening outside. She was still on Coruscant; before leaving her cell, Dooku had practically confirmed it. His presence on the capital only furthered proof that Chancellor Palpatine was a traitor and playing both sides.

The door suddenly swished open and Dooku stood there, two Super Battle Droids flanking him.

"Senator," he said calmly.

Padmé refused to answer, holding her chin defiantly high.

"I see you are in no mood to talk." He raised a hand. "I may as well carry out my orders if you are not going to be civilised enough to engage me in a conversation."

She wouldn't let him provoke her into exceeding to his wishes. He had already made it clear that he was going to kill her. It baffled her why he was dragging it out. Was it to make her afraid? _I'm not afraid to die. _

"If you insist, Senator," the Count continued. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He brought his hand down.

* * *

The pain of the Jedi's death was slowly fading, but still Ahsoka Tano hadn't moved. She knew Grievous was looking for her, but the pain through the Force had rocked her completely off course. The deaths of so many… _How?_

She shook her head tails and began to climb to her feet. She learnt on the wall to provide support as she tried to find the strength to stagger on. She was still alive, the Jedi were not dead yet.

A distant sound reached her keen hearing; the sound of generators warming up.

"What is that?" she whispered.

Before she could even react, the walls lit up. She tried to jerk away from her leaning position but it was too late. Electricity shot up through her body and she screamed as it continued to tear through her, the voltage not deadly enough to kill, but high enough that it could disable her.

_MASTER!_

* * *

Despite her situation, Shmi had allowed herself to relax. Scared and worried, the most she could do was convince herself that everything would work out well in the end. Considering the ferocity with the way Ventress had treated Obi-Wan, Shmi had been expecting the same treatment. It surprised her that her captor hadn't harmed her, but instead chosen to leave her with some comfort – a blanket to keep warm.

She eyed the holo-cam mounted on the wall. She was sure it wasn't active yet. She wouldn't have been placed in the cell if there wasn't going to be some use for it later on.

"You may be right about that…" Ventress stepped into the cell. "But not yet…" A tight grin pulled at her merciless features. "Let's see how Skywalker copes with this, shall we?"

Confused, Shmi started to open her mouth to question her captor, but a tightness around her throat prevented her from talking. Struggling to breathe, she scrabbled with her hands, trying to find the source of the tightness.

_No! _

A lack of oxygen got to her, as her head began to feel dizzy. Her eyes hazy, she realised that the Force was being used against her.

_Ani! _

And then, darkness consumed her.

* * *

Anakin stumbled as all four of his bonds screamed in agony. His chest hurt, his knees buckled, collapsing to the floor. "No!" he gasped out, trying to shut out the pain. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. "I w_ill _be strong!"

He had known from the moment he had learned that Ahsoka, Padmé, Obi-Wan and his mother had been caught, that the Sith would use them against him. He hadn't been prepared for them to all be hurt at the same time. The worst pain came from Obi-Wan; their bond being the strongest, but also the most vulnerable due to his Master's condition.

Sidious was using that.

"Leave them alone!" he hissed out angrily.

And then a cold, sharp voice filled his head.

He shivered involuntarily as he understood how Palpatine was communicating with him.

_Obi-Wan's bond. _

The other pain that had rocked him coming from his apprentice, Padmé and his mother had faded, but Obi-Wan's continued, as the Sith Lord mounted pressure upon the bond to talk directly to Anakin, invading Obi-Wan's mind to do so. He became dimly aware of someone wrapping their arms around him, but he was too focused on the cruel voice inside his head.

_You can save them… _

It hurt Anakin that he couldn't go to their aid, even if it was his own choice to aid the Jedi first.

Anakin gritted his teeth. _I know you want me to join you, but I won't. Not now, not ever! _

Palpatine snarled back. _Your Master is already weak. It is so easy to use him to talk to you. You should see him now…_

An image of Obi-Wan appeared in his mind. His former Master was being held by the Force against a wall, the Sith's hands on either side of his face. Obi-Wan's struggle and pain was evident as his eyes were shut tightly and his forehead crinkled. He was struggling to pull away from the cruel grip.

_Do you see, Skywalker? The power the dark side presents? You could have this power, Anakin… _

_No! _Anakin's shoulders sagged forward.

_Do you want his suffering to continue? With just one command I can order the deaths of your loved ones. You won't just feel their deaths, you will see them too… _threatened the Sith._ You are destined for so much more than being a slave to the Jedi. _

Anakin felt his anger boil inside him. _The only slave here is you! You're a slave to the dark side! You are ruled by your hate! I will not let you take everything I hold dear. I will never join you! _Anakin returned with fierce emotion. _I'd rather die. _

Anger poured forth from the Sith, and Anakin saw Obi-Wan buckle under the grip of the Sith Lord.

_LEAVE HIM ALONE! _yelled Anakin.

_He is mine. You can only save him and the others if you join me. _Palpatine's presence faded from the bond.

The connection was cut off and Anakin finally opened his eyes. He knew what Obi-Wan would expect him to do. He would tell him to let him die.

"Skywalker, are you ok?"

Anakin turned his head to see Adi Gallia gripping his shoulders. He swallowed. "Master Gallia…" he panted heavily. "It was the Sith. He's using my connection with Obi-Wan to contact me directly. And… he hurt the others too at the same time."

"You have bonds with all of them?"

Anakin nodded. The Council didn't know about his engagement to Padmé but they did know that they were close friends. "Obi-Wan's bond is the strongest. My mother is second. Ahsoka's and Padmé's bonds are still forming."

"Why would you have a bond with Senator Amidala?" enquired Adi as she helped Anakin to his feet.

Anakin sighed. The truth would come out at some point. Better here than later. "I love her." He turned to face the Jedi Master. "Padmé and I are engaged. We are not in a relationship, but we both love one another. We made a pact that we wouldn't follow our hearts until we could. That time will be after the Sith are defeated. I won't be staying within the Jedi Order if I survive this."

Adi nodded quietly. "I see." To her credit she didn't seem disproving, but there wasn't time to think over that now.

"I need to make contact with the Kaminoans, maybe there is some order that we can use to stop the clones from believing we are the enemy," said Anakin.

"We can't contact anyone," mentioned Adi. "Our ability to transmit has been blocked. Jammers are trained on the Temple."

Anakin cursed. "_Kriff!_ Then what can we do?"

Adi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps it might be best to investigate the files that Master Yoda requested from the Kaminoans just after you told us about the Chancellor's identity?" she suggested.

"What files?"

"The original files for when the order of Clones was established, as well as any updates that may have been applied up until he made the request," pointed out Adi. "That might be able to help."

"I thought we already had those files…" Anakin considered.

Adi shook her head. "No. The files we did have were transmitted directly from the Chancellor's office, therefore when we learned about the deception Palpatine has been playing for years, we decided to be on the safe side and request the original files directly from the source." She turned him in the direction of the main hall. "Talk to Master Yoda. He'll direct you to the right place."

"What about you?" asked Anakin.

"I have another job to do. Concentrate on yours, Skywalker, and I'll concentrate on mine."

Anakin nodded. "Master, May the Force Be With You."

"You too." She gave him a small smile and sped off down the hallway.

* * *

When Anakin found Master Yoda and explained to him the situation and what he wanted to accomplish the elder Jedi studied him intently, before nodding his head and telling Anakin exactly where he could find the original file. If he hadn't been in a hurry, Anakin would have queried Yoda about his moment of silence; however the stakes were too high for him to drag himself into a philosophical conversation right now.

With the authorisation code given to him, Anakin made his way to Yoda's quarters where he found a datapad which held the original orders on. He inputted the code and flicked through the file, his eyes running over the information, absorbing it quickly as he sought to find what he needed.

_Please let there be something to salvage this problem… _

Anakin hated the thought of killing Rex. Yes, the clones had betrayed them but they had been ordered to do so via an order implanted in them. If there was a way to rescind that order…

"Order 66," said Anakin loudly, as he found the order. It had taken him a while to read down the list of orders but finally he had found one that he thought pointed to the one Sidious had issued which had resulted in the deaths of Jedi across the front line. "'_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command will revert to the Supreme Commander._' This must be it!" He frowned as he considered the wording. "But none of us have acted against the Republic. Padmé is a Senator and Ahsoka isn't even an officer." _But Obi-Wan is and so am I. _

He continued to read the file but he couldn't find anything that pointed to a way to get the clones to stand down. Frustration boiled inside him.

"Skywalker!"

He looked up as Aayla Secura came running into the apartment. He saw the frantic look on her face. "What is it?" Fear clenched at his soul. Who had died?

"Your former captain is requesting to speak to you."

Anakin's heart began to pound faster. "Rex?"

She nodded, her leeku tails swinging behind her head.

"Are they still attacking?" he swallowed.

"They've pulled back… for now. Whatever you said to that clone might have sunk in," she added.

"Or it's a ploy to get me out of the Temple so they can get in," he responded. "Are the other Masters in agreement with me going out there?"

Aayla nodded. "They are. If it gives us more time, then they are willing to risk it."

It was the most they could do. "Ok, I'll go," said Anakin. Taking the data-pad with him, Anakin made his way back to the Temple doors, where the surviving members of the Jedi Council were gathered.

"Did you find anything?" asked Windu.

Anakin shook his head. "No. But, if we are not on the field, are we still classed as officers?"

"Technically yes…" asked Mace. "Why?"

Anakin handed him the data-pad. "Read that Order."

"I see what you mean," said Mace once he had seen the Order. "It's very vague that Order."

"The only Jedi that could be considered to be acting against the Republic is myself and Obi-Wan. We're both officers in the Republic. The clones have an order to leave me alive, and Obi-Wan has already been detained," replied Anakin. An idea was forming in his mind. "Rex said that he had orders to kill you all, but that is not what the Order implies. It only means the officers, not the children. The clones have taken it to mean all of us. But not all of us have acted against the Republic, therefore this attack is unlawful. What proof do the clones have that the rest of you are a threat?"

"They don't," said Plo Koon.

Anakin grimaced. "If Captain Rex has realised this then perhaps we can survive this after all. There is no way Palpatine can justify the killing of children when they are not even officers. There will be a public outcry! Perhaps that Order can be applied to some Jedi but not all of us." He turned to face the doors. "Is he out there?"

Yoda hobbled forwards. "He is. Careful you must be, young Skywalker."

"I will, Master Yoda."

Straightening his shoulders, Anakin, once again, stepped through the doors, his heart heavy at what he may have to do if Rex was not willing to be more open-minded this time. He hoped that he wouldn't have to end his life to save the Temple and the Jedi that it housed within.

**To be continued... **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Anakin begins his search for Ahsoka. And Palpatine gets angry. **Hopefully will be posted next Saturday. **

**Until then, **

**the-writer1988**


	29. Chapter 29

**Right, well here we are, the next chapter! Thank you for all the comments so far. Currently, the next chapter is still being written - it will be a long one - and I hope to have it finished in time for next Saturday. I've nearly finished Uni before its a two-week holiday and I only have two lectures left to attend. However I do have three essays to write over Christmas and two exams to revise for, so I will be busy. I am making time to write though since I am not one of those people who work well when its just revising and uni work all the time. So hopefully I will be able to keep on updating. :) **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Captain Rex was waiting for him, flanked by a few of his troopers under his command. All of their blasters were trained on Anakin as he stepped out of the Jedi Temple once more and descended the steps. He stopped in front of the soldier and raised his hands. He wasn't surrendering; rather he was showing that he was not prepared to fight them, despite the lightsaber still attached to his belt.

"You wished to see me," commented Anakin, his eyes moving over the clones behind Rex, who stood stock still, no longer attacking the outside of the Temple. He could see a tank amongst the clones, its cannon trained on the Temple walls. A few blasts of that would break a hole in the Temple defences. He wondered why they hadn't used it yet.

"I did, sir."

There it was again, the mention of command to somebody who they were no longer loyal to.

"You said you couldn't believe that the Order we have included killing children."

"Yes, I did." Since he had seen the Order, Anakin knew he was right.

"Jedi children are not officers, are they sir?" asked Rex, though it was phrased more like a statement then a question.

"No, they're not," replied Anakin. "Neither are Padawans. You might have a case against the Knights and Masters, but the children, no."

"We were told to kill everyone."

Anakin frowned. "That is not following the Order to its exact wording is it?

"No, sir."

He felt hope spring inside him. It appeared Rex was in overall charge of this operation. If he declared the Order redundant then they could save the Temple and the rest of the Jedi… Anakin decided to take a risk, to ask the question that he had questioned Master Windu about.

"Am I still your officer now, Rex? Now that we are not on a battlefield?"

"By a mere technicality you are not," answered Rex.

Anakin pressed forward. "So if I am not your officer now, then are the other Jedi in the Temple?" He held his breath.

"If we say that you are not an officer whilst not on the battlefield then the others in the Temple are not," replied Rex.

Anakin inclined his head in acknowledgement. That was interesting. His words from earlier had struck Rex. But what about the other clones? Would they follow Rex's decision? He had to ask, to know whether he could ask Rex for help. "What about your brothers? Do they feel the same?"

Rex shook his head. "No, sir."

Folding his arms, Anakin scrutinised his Captain. "So, if you ordered them to not attack the Temple, they'd obey?"

"We are all designed to follow orders. Since you are not part of the execution order for the other Jedi, then you are within your power to command us, even if the original order is an executive one from above. You said this earlier, sir, we clones are loyal. But we have the choice to choose who we obey. We have that freedom because we need independent thought to function effectively as an army. We may have these orders but if they feel wrong, we have the opportunity to decide not to follow it." Rex stepped forward. "I feel in this case that the Jedi within the Temple are not our officers, therefore there is no legal ground to execute them."

Anakin felt relief spread through him. He wouldn't have to kill Rex. He would have hated doing so. The question he had, however, was how far Rex was willing to stay loyal to him? Would he protect the Temple? The cynical part of his brain whispered that Rex could be pretending to gain entrance into the Temple. It was clear that the patrol of troopers behind them were unaware of the nature of the discussion occurring.

But as Rex had said, he was making a choice based on his own loyalties, but the other clones might not feel that way. The ones standing with Rex likely held the same opinion as him.

"So, what can you do to help me?" asked Anakin.

"The majority of my brothers wish to carry out this order. There are too few of us to hold them back. We can give you time. If another executive order comes down from above cancelling the original one then the attack will stop. I can order my brothers to desist but I could be declared a traitor and shot dead," admitted Rex. "I would not be in a position to help you then. My brothers do not hate the Jedi. They just want to follow orders."

Sighing, Anakin felt annoyed. He wouldn't be able to stop the attack on the Temple.

"I can delay my brothers for a while longer," continued Rex. He glanced at the other troopers flanking him. "And they will help as well. But it would be suspicious if we didn't make headway into the Temple."

Anakin glanced wearily behind him. "If you do get in, will you help the Jedi?"

"As much as I can," replied Rex, "unless of course they are a credible threat to the Republic. The Jedi Masters are our top priority."

"Great," muttered Anakin.

"I cannot protect them," intoned Rex solemnly. "But I might be able to protect the others if given the opportunity. That is all I can do, sir, until another executive order comes through telling us to stop..."

It would have to be acceptable. Rex was willing to spare the children and possibly the Knights, but the Master's he could not guarantee would be saved. Anakin figured that since Obi-Wan was a Master of the Council, then it was likely that the entire Council would be involved in any conspiracy, therefore the execution orders for them would remain intact. It was the most they could bargain with for now.

"I will accept the fact that you cannot save everybody, but the children, save them. This Order will be changed," continued Anakin. "Do you know where the Chancellor is keeping his prisoners?"

Rex shook his head. "No, sir."

"Figures." He knew where Obi-Wan was, but he didn't want to face Palpatine until he had rescued the others.

This was not the time to meditate, but he realised, if he was to save the others, he would have to do so. He would be able to trace the bonds and locate his family.

_I can save them, I know I can._

* * *

Swathed deeply in the Force, Anakin sought the bonds he shared, sensing for the vibrant life that they gave him. All four were still there however Obi-Wan was blocked to him. He couldn't reach him. Understandable if he was in Sidious' hands. Obviously the Sith didn't want him and Obi-Wan forming plans through their bond. But that was a strength they shared, they didn't need to plan, they knew one another too well.

Putting Obi-Wan to the back of his mind, Anakin reached for his mother's bond, following the strands of it along, trying to trace her presence, figure out where she was. It was harder when they were not Force sensitive themselves since they could not reciprocate. He found that her Force presence was weak but she was alive. It worried him greatly that it felt like she was unconscious. She wasn't dying but still…

Having located her, Anakin spread his own essence out, seeking the surroundings and trying to visualise the place she was in.

It felt dark… and busy.

_Busy? _

That was a clue.

Coruscant was always busy but there was something there… A tinge of darkness, of greed, of power and domination…

Anakin's brow crinkled as he tried to pinpoint the area. The capital didn't always feel the same, as there were some areas in nature that were worse than others. Feeling for it through the Force enabled them to sometimes track people when they went missing, providing of course that Jedi had a bond with them. It had proven useful for Obi-Wan when Anakin was younger. If he couldn't reach him via the comlink, Obi-Wan had always resorted to that technique, using it to track down his Padawan, and usually finding him in the company of his mother, or in later years with his sister, Kia. Of course, Anakin had never striven fair from home.

However, years of honing this technique had enabled Anakin to become familiar with how the different places on Coruscant felt through the Force.

The senses he was getting from his mother's location were stronger now, his mind turning fast as he considered every option, the places that matched what he was feeling.

In his mind, the location visualised more and more, until finally he realised the rough area his mother was in.

The entertainment district! A sordid, cruel place, but it fit with his feelings. He'd track her easier once he got to the area, but he had a vague location which was enough for him. It didn't feel that his mother was in any immediate danger.

His bond with Ahsoka was shimmering with danger but she wasn't blocked the way Obi-Wan was to him. He knew that she was likely too far away to assume mental communication but he was powerful…

Anakin reached for his bond to Ahsoka, seeking it, grasping it and pulling it to him. He drowned himself in it, sending his mind outwards. She was in the opposite direction to his mother.

_Of course. The Sith wants me to lose the people I love. Separate them so I can't save them all. _A dirty trick but one that was likely to work…

_Ahsoka… Can you hear me? _

He could feel fear and sadness coming from his Padawan. Their connection was weak, but he could sense her reply.

_Master? _

_Are you ok? _he asked.

_No … I'm not. _

Anakin bit his lip. He knew what her problem was. She too had felt the deaths of the Jedi being slaughtered. So many deaths in one go would have devastated her. Now was not the time to counsel her. The worry radiating from his brief connection to her caused him to consider the possibility she wasn't alone where she was.

_Are you alone? _

The response took a while to form but when he it came through, fear struck his heart.

_Grievous. He's … hunting … me. _

Anakin cursed inwardly. The droid leader of the army was a fearsome opponent. Not even Obi-Wan had managed to successfully defeat him in the few encounters they had had since the start of the war. Anakin had been fortunate to not have engaged the mechanical monster in the flesh but he'd heard stories about him from Obi-Wan.

For one second he was confused as to how Grievous was even on Coruscant, but the answer came to him quickly.

Palpatine.

He must have summoned Grievous to him when it became clear that the Jedi were aware of his true identity. Anakin swallowed, fearing the worst. _If Grievous has Ahsoka, who is holding my mother? _

He didn't want to think of that possibility right now. He had to focus on Ahsoka.

_Do you have you lightsaber? _

_No, I don't. _

Cursing inwardly, Anakin sought the tendrils of the Force, wrapping himself within it, seeking out Ahsoka's position. She was closer to him then his mother was. The Force was tugging at him, warning him of danger…

_Ahsoka, _he sent, _hang on! I'll be right there! _

_Master… _

Anakin tore himself free of the bond, not wishing to distract her even more then she already was. Ahsoka's position was in the factory district, an area of Coruscant that was practically abandoned as the industrial heart of the capital had lost out to competition from other core worlds. A warehouse he had managed to sense which fit with the factory connection.

Now, all he had to do was find Padmé.

There bond was still so new as they'd barely spent much time together since the war began. If anyone would be the hardest to pinpoint, it would be her.

Drawing on reserves of energy he flung out his will, looking for the Senator's golden presence that he had always felt her to be. The bond he followed stopped, clouded in darkness. It was Obi-Wan all over again.

Gritting his teeth, Anakin looked for a way around. There wasn't a way.

Something powerful was hiding her presence from him. Something dark… Something evil.

"It's not Palpatine…" Anakin's eyebrows crinkled as he tried to distinguish exactly whose darkened presence he was sensing.

Manipulative, power… everything that the dark side resembled embodied the darkness shielding Padmé from him.

_It has to be Dooku. _

He was the only one powerful enough to be able to attempt anything like this.

What worried him was that the darkness seemed more centred to the Senate distract but it wasn't Palpatine's presence. He reached out, processing the information, trying to figure out where that darkness was radiating from.

A huge industrial area came to mind, smoke billowing upwards, obscuring the sky and the sounds of many clangs echoed in his ears as machines continued to work day in and day out…

Anakin's eyes opened fast.

He knew.

He knew where Padmé was!

"The Works."

He felt angry for not realising that sooner but calmed himself as he considered what he had to do.

The Force was telling him that his mother wasn't in any immediate danger, but Ahsoka was… He couldn't tell if Padmé was at risk of death anytime soon either but he hoped he was making the right choice.

He couldn't ask on the other Jedi to help. They were too busy trying to defend their home against the clone troopers. Anakin had free reign but he hated having to leave them. He could return and find them all dead…

"No. Someone has to defeat Palpatine."

That was his duty, his mission.

But he had to save the others first. The Force was telling him to.

Armed with the knowledge of their locations, Anakin ran for the nearest Temple exit that would help him head in Ahsoka's general direction.

* * *

He had a pounding headache by the time he woke from Sidious' ministrations on his mind. The final attack on his mind, designed to cause Anakin as much pain as possible, had been too much for Obi-Wan's fragile mind. If Sidious had continued to push on the bond he was certain he would have died.

Still, he was alone once more, still slumped against the wall the Sith had flung him against. The Sith Lord, himself, was nowhere to be seen.

Legs shaking, Obi-Wan climbed unsteadily to his feet, using the wall as a support. He was free in a sense. The force-field hadn't been reactivated. He had a chance to escape…

Ignoring the throbbing in his head, Obi-Wan quickly ran to the door that led into the outer office. As he expected, it was locked. He couldn't use the Force either, the device around his neck was still preventing him from using it but he could still feel _everything_.

At least the deaths of the Jedi were gone.

He felt bad for thinking that and he hoped some had survived. Seeing the attack on the Temple on the holo-news had been bad enough… What was it like there now?

Dread coming over him, Obi-Wan stepped towards the large window and looked out in the direction of the Temple. Smoke billowed from it, and there were gunships circling the Temple, there bright lights shining at the weak spots that the Temple's structure offered. He couldn't see the clone battalion that had been sent, but there was no evidence that they had even entered the Temple, save for the smoke coming from the other side of the ancient building.

That would suggest anything…

"They have not been successful to enter the Jedi Temple yet. They will soon."

The cold voice struck a chord with Obi-Wan. He turned to face the Sith Lord approaching him, garbed in his Senatorial dress. His features had the look of a kindly old man but his eyes spoke volumes. The yellow and red in them imbued the dark side. Palpatine's true face.

"Anakin will stop you."

The Sith smiled evilly. "Skywalker will betray everything that he has fought so hard for. To save you, he will give into his anger…"

Obi-Wan's eyes darkened. "No, he won't."

Sidious smirked. "You may not think so, _Jedi_, but I have foreseen his destiny. He will stand at my side as my apprentice. The Jedi Order will fall and a glorious Empire will rise up in the Republic's place. There is nothing you can do to stop it."

Obi-Wan turned back towards the window, watching the traffic move, ignorant to the hateful being that ruled over them. "You may have seen things, _my lord_, but I know Anakin. _He will never turn, _no matter what you threaten to do to me or the others."

"Then when he arrives, I will kill you. By the end of this day, Anakin will be mine and you will be dead."

* * *

The shock of the electrocution had stunned Ahsoka momentarily. The shock had been short, enough to hurt her and give her position away to Grievous, however she had been surprised when he had not leapt for her. In a vulnerable position and he hadn't attacked?

Surely he couldn't have heard her screams?

The only explanation she could think of involved the possibility that Grievous had orders to scare her, not to kill her. If that was true, Grievous was a fool to allow her to realise this. Surely he knew the folly of allowing Jedi to discover or work out his plans? He'd faced plenty of Jedi during the war…

What she needed was a weapon to defend herself but one was hard to come by.

Any equipment that might have been in the maze had been removed, probably in advance of her arrival.

Legs shaky, she summoned the Force and leapt up onto the nearest ledge, her eyes casting around the room. Grievous was nowhere to be seen.

That didn't feel right.

She felt scared. A tingle was pulling at her, becoming a whirling sound inside her as her senses screamed. She turned, but it wasn't enough to avoid Grievous who had been on the ceiling and was leaping down at her from above. She didn't move before the droid leader collided with her, metallic hands reaching for her neck, grasping it tightly and squeezing…

"Too easy…" Grievous hissed triumphantly.

Ahsoka struggled, barely able to breathe, her hands scrabbling to hold onto Grievous' metallic wrists. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her lightsaber hilt in one of Grievous' free hands. Fore-pushing was out of the equation – if she did that, he'd just take her with him. Trying to grab for her lightsaber would be folly, he probably already had another hilt in the fourth hand she could not see…

Death was waiting for her, she could sense it…

But then she was tumbling backwards, Grievous rolling on top of her and off again. His grip on her throat loosened and she tore herself free, hand reaching out to grab for her lightsaber which had fallen from the monster's hand at his fall.

Scrambling to her feet, lightsaber back in hand, Ahsoka turned to find her Master, Anakin, standing there, blade ignited and ready in attack position. So relieved she was to see her Master that she couldn't help but smile at his timely intervention.

"Skywalker…"

Anakin stepped in front of Ahsoka, shielding her from Grievous, as the droid leader rose to his feet. He contemplated the droid leader. "General Grievous, I presume. You're not as scary looking as the news networks make you out to be."

Ahsoka inwardly groaned. Provoking the droid leader probably wasn't the smartest thing he could do.

Grievous growled, pulling out two lightsabers from his cloak, igniting them and twirling them in a flash of colours.

"Ahsoka, I want you to get out of here."

How could he ask her to do that? "But…"

He didn't even give her time to form a cohesive argument. "No but's Ahsoka! I need you to head towards The Works! I will follow you!"

Before she could respond, Grievous had leapt at Anakin, lightsabers swinging in a quick arc, but her Master caught both blades on his, defending well against the attack. Ahsoka jumped back as Anakin moved closer to her.

"What's at The Works?" she asked, trying to slip around the fight to give Grievous a surprise.

"Padmé!" responded Anakin. He made a ducking movement as Grievous swung one blade, but the other went lower…

Noticing the danger, Ahsoka jumped over the fight and landed behind the droid leader, forcing him to change direction of one of his blade's, thereby stopping what would have been the cutting-in-half of the Chosen One.

Anakin acknowledged her action with a nod of his head, but he still wanted her to leave. She could see that in his eyes.

But she was already engaged in the duel and couldn't easily leave, unless she took the coward's way out.

Grievous laughed and then leapt for her. She raised her blade just in time to block the lunge, but staggered back as the droid leader pressed forward, his other arm reversing to defend against an attack coming from Anakin.

She leapt back furthering her distance from Grievous. He was a formidable foe, resorting to dirty tactics to overpower them.

_Ahsoka! _

Her Master's voice echoed in her mind, utilising their bond. _I have an idea! _

_What is it? _She was up for any plan that could help them defeat Grievous.

_Look up! _

She did so, seeing her Master's idea. A grin quirked up at her lips. A large magnet sat above them, one used to transport any metallic object in the factory. This maze was a storage area for the main production line. Grevious' components would not be able to withstand a magnet.

_The controllers for it are in the office up there! Get to it! I'll keep Grievous busy! _

Ahsoka nodded, and bounded away. Grievous leapt to follow but Anakin charged at him, giving her the time she needed to leap up to the walkway above and run towards the office. She didn't dare look back at her Master otherwise she knew that she'd want to help him if he was in trouble.

She plunged her blade into the door, pulling it around in a circle and kicking the circle out and clambered into the office. Beside the door was a power button she slammed her palm down on it, lighting the office up and activating the equipment.

Peering out in the direction of the magnet, she saw Anakin leap up and away, battling away Grievous' thrusts. She saw as he rolled in the air, twisted, and reversed his projectory so that he could land _behind _the droid leader. Anakin swished his blade down, cutting through one of the General's legs.

Grievous stumbled as he lost balance, swishing his lightsaber blades quickly in retaliation.

The console in front of her looked complicated but she didn't have time to look for a manual. She went for the big button which had the image of a pull of forces engraved on it.

The magnet started up and suddenly Grievous went flying upwards at a furious speed, clanging back against the magnet…

…but Anakin went too.

His metal hand!

_Don't switch it off! _He yelled over the bond.

Ahsoka's hand hovered over the button, ready to press it…

She watched as Anakin was pulled upwards but he was ready, as he positioned himself directly underneath Grievous. A devious grin on his face and he allowed himself to be pulled upwards, after using the Force to stick himself to the floor.

Grievous was defenceless, his arms being held against the magnetic with force. He could not swing in time to save himself.

Anakin swiped.

_Ahsoka! Deactivate it! _

She hadn't seen what Anakin had done, but she pressed the button, and Anakin and Grievous clattered back to the floor. She rushed out of the control room and back along the walkway, Force-leaping down as she reached their position.

Grievous' head had been severed from his body. An instant kill.

Anakin stood over his body. "Good work." He pattered her on the shoulder. "You did well."

"Have we just won the war?" she asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Far from it. Dooku is still out there. This war will end once the Sith responsible for this is destroyed. Come on. We've got to get to The Works."

* * *

Sidious had been watching Anakin take on Grievous through the holocams that he had installed for this very purpose. He had hoped that the boy would see the death of his apprentice but he had underestimated her. She hadn't been selected to be Skywalker's Padawan for nothing.

Resourceful and skilful, she possessed enough power to be a match for Grievous, but never to defeat him. A Padawan shouldn't be able to survive against Grievous but it seemed that Skywalker's training was paying off.

He had known that Anakin would track the bonds, just as he intended but did the boy realise that the Sith would always be one step ahead? Sidious was always prepared... though admittedly, he had expected the boy to rescue his mother first. That surprised him that Anakin wasn't being predictable. It would have surprised him even more if he had come and confronted him right away…

Kenobi was back in his force-field, silently watching Sidious, contemplating his captor. He would ignore the Jedi. It would be so simple to just kill him now though… No, the dark side told him that Skywalker had to witness it.

Still, thanks to Skywalker's tendency to blab he knew who Skywalker was going to find next. It had surprised the Sith that his priority hadn't been his mother. Again he could so easily issue the execution order for her.

But he wouldn't.

Not yet anyway.

Skywalker needed to be angry to turn him adequately to the dark side. For that he had to witness the death. It was the only reason why Shmi Skywalker and Kenobi still lived; otherwise he'd have had them killed. To release Skywalker's potential, he had to suffer; he had to lose everything he held dear.

Activating his com-link, he put a call through to Count Dooku.

"My Lord," his apprentice bowed.

"Skywalker is heading for you," he stated menacingly. "Delay him." A smile tugged at his lips. " And kill the Senator."

"It will be done."

_Excellent. Soon. Soon, Anakin will be mine._

_**To be continued... **_

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Grievous's death... well, I don't know how feasible that was, but it sounded good in my head when I thought of it. So that is one down with three to go for Anakin. And Rex not being able to stop the attack but can try to help in an odd-roundabout type of way too. Only the Supreme Chancellor can stop the attack, and of course that is Palpatine currently... which he won't. **

**Next chapter: **Anakin and Ahsoka race to save Padme! And possibly Shmi... (This chapter is getting rather long so I may have to split it up but we will see).

**Until next Saturday, **

**the-writer1988**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! **

**I'm really hoping this story will be finished before the middle of January - I'm really excited for you guys to read what I have planned! :D**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty**

Padmé had been expecting death to welcome her into its glorious arms, so she was surprised when she found herself waking, with a burning pain in her right shoulder. She remembered Dooku standing in front of her, raising his hand and bringing it down…

One of the super battle droids had fired on her, injuring her shoulder, knocking her unconscious as the blast had thrown her directly into the wall behind her. Padmé shook her head, clearing her vision as she tried to climb to her feet unsteadily, the pain gaining in strength.

_Come on Padmé! _

She knew that it was likely she'd die here, but the next time they came to her cell, she'd be ready. She wasn't going to let them kill her without a fight.

Positioning herself next to the door, Padmé flattened herself as much as possible against the wall, her head turned towards the door, straining her ears to determine if anyone was approaching.

The patter of feet reached her and the sound of battle droids marching along beside reached her.

Padmé swallowed. She had no weapons of any kind but here she was about to attempt an escape, facing a Sith and droids that could kill her easily.

She bent her knees ready to spring…

The door opened…

Padmé leapt out, colliding with a solid figure, sending them crashing to the ground. She fell with them, landing on top of Dooku but scrambling to her feet fast before he had a chance to react and realise what had happened.

Her head twisted to the side as she saw the Super Battle Droids raise their arms to point directly at her. Gritting her teeth, Padmé rolled to the side, the bolts flying over her, and once more got to her feet. She ran.

She ran, aware that Dooku was behind her, pursuing her, could hear his demands for her capture. But she wouldn't let them get her. She had to get out of here. If wherever here was…

* * *

"Master?" Ahsoka turned back to find Anakin standing stock still, his chin down on his chest. "What is it?"

Anakin grimaced. "It's Padmé. I sense her discomfort… She's on the move…"

"Escape or forcefully?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin chewed his bottom lip. "It feels like an escape. Our bond feels hectic." He shook his head. "I can't explain it very well. Our bond hasn't grown into anything yet. With Obi-Wan I can sense what he is thinking… I'm able to do that with you as well. It's harder with non-Force sensitive's however."

"Will we get there in time?" asked Ahsoka. She hated asking that but they had to face the truth that they may not be able to rescue everybody.

Anakin had already voiced his fears to her that he might lose Obi-Wan, because unlike the others, he was in the hands of the Sith Lord that had orchestrated everything. He was the one who was likely to continue suffering right until Anakin walked into the Chancellor's Office to face him. He was concerned that the Sith Lord would kill him immediately. Anakin didn't want to dwell on what he might do if that happened. Right now he had to focus on Padmé.

_I won't lose her… _

* * *

Padmé Amidala ran.

Her speed and precision was what was saving her life right now. She had managed to lose the droids and Dooku, surprisingly. Perhaps he was lulling her into a false of security? It was something that she suspected he would do to try to ensnare her again.

She had never visited this area of Coruscant before but now knew where she was. The Works, an abandoned industrial estate that had once been the most prosperous part of Coruscant, but now remained abandoned since trade was far more profitable off-world. She now knew that she was close to the Senate district. If only she could find a way out of this place, she might be able to make her way to the Senate, before Anakin could go crazy looking for her.

Besides, someone needed to gather the Senators together to bring down Palpatine. He had betrayed the Republic after all. If they could act quickly they might garner enough support to topple him before he even realised what was happening.

Slowing down, and keeping her breathing quiet, Padmé peered around a corner, straining her hearing, waiting to see if Dooku was close to her position.

No sound reached her ears.

Roaming her eyes over the wall, searching for a way out, she saw a vent. A vent that she might be able to fit in…

Quickly she rushed over to the opposite side of the wall and tugged at the grating, pulling it loose, despite the stiffness. The bars clanged to the floor loudly. The sound of running feet crossed her hearing. There was no time… no time at all…

She clambered into the small space and pulled herself forward in a rush, even as she heard Dooku's words reverberate around her.

"Quickly! She's in the vents!"

Padmé rounded a grate and paused, waiting.

"We are too large to fit inside."

There was a sound of a lightsaber igniting and the destruction of a droid. Dooku's anger of Padmé's escape was vile. "I will have to report this to my Master."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Padmé followed the air vent, searching for a way out to freedom.

* * *

They sped through the traffic, breaking speed-limits, all in a haste to reach The Work's. Anakin had hi-jacked a speeder from a businessman using Force persuasion. He had told Ahsoka that he intended to return the speeder when he could as he disliked using his powers for something so petty but they need a fast transport, one that Anakin could use unheeded through traffic, despite the fact that he was breaking all sorts of speed regulations just to get to where he wanted to go.

Ahsoka gripped the edge of her seat. Unlike most speeders, this one did not have a belt. What fool went around without it? Collisions, though rare, could be very dangerous and fatal if one happened. The speed her Master was going… She hoped he wouldn't make a mistake…

"Stop worrying."

Of course, he would detect what was going through her mind!

"I'm not going to crash," he continued, thinking he was reassuring her. "I'm an expert pilot. At least you are quieter then Obi-Wan though…"

She rolled her eyes, choosing not to comment.

"Do remember, young one that I did used to race Pods when I was younger. I even won the Boonta Eve Podrace! And that was going at speeds faster than this." He steered the speeder to the right, making it descend into another traffic stream as they neared The Works.

With less speeders heading this way, Anakin upped the speed, making more haste.

Finally their destination loomed up in sight. The buildings were crumbling, and Anakin piloted the speeder to the source of where he felt Padmé's presence to be. Jumping out of the speeder, he turned to Ahsoka.

"When we find Padmé, I want you to get her away from here."

"But…" Ahsoka started to protest.

He shook his head. "No, Ahsoka. I need you to help me. Getting everyone away from Palpatine's clutches is my priority. That is why you won't be coming with me to face him. You need to get Padmé safely to the Senate without being caught again."

"But why?" she asked. "Surely that's the last place either of us should be!"

"Because I've seen the orders that were programmed into the clones. Palpatine must have issued the order that made the clones turn on us, but there is another order that I didn't tell the other Masters about before I left because they were not in a position to deal with it."

She swallowed, wary of what was about to come. "What did it say?"

"As long as the majority of the Senate votes that Palpatine is no longer fit to be Chancellor, they can boost him out of leadership, hereby handing control of the clones over to someone else. They won't recognise his authority therefore we need to get Padmé or one of her allies into a position to order the clones to stop attacking the Jedi. We can't do anything about the ones already murdered but we can attempt to overturn the original order by doing a little power-play of our own," replied Anakin. "That's what I need you to do." He'd already explained to Ahsoka about the attack on the Jedi Temple and the deaths of Jedi across the field.

"And by doing that we can save the surviving Jedi?"

Anakin nodded. "Yes. While Palpatine remains in office, we can't do anything. Padmé has influential friends that could help her. The Jedi have supporters who know we wouldn't turn on the Republic. We are dying each day to fight for peace. We have protected this Republic for thousands of years. We are not going to end that protection now."

Ahsoka nodded. Her role would be important. She was determined to fulfil it to the best of her abilities. She was a Jedi, dedicated to the philosophy of serving the light side of the Force. They could still save the Jedi Order but only if they acted quickly and efficiently to take the power away from the Chancellor and give it into the hands of someone who was not a manipulator. That person would be hard pressed to find in these troubled times.

The fate of the Jedi Order rested in her hands.

She would have to get Padmé to the Senate, as long as they could rescue her.

"Be ready to run as soon as we find her, ok?"

Ahsoka kept one hand on her lightsaber and nodded, following her Master as they stepped towards the imposing building that held Padmé Amidala.

* * *

"Anakin!" Padmé couldn't believe her luck as she pushed her away out of the ducts, clambering out and onto the landing pad. "What are you doing here?" She ran towards Anakin and Ahsoka, who had paused in their run when they had heard her voice. There was shock on Anakin's face as he saw her and then a wide grin spread across his face, as relief coursed through him.

"Rescuing you, of course," he managed to say as he pulled her into a hug. "But I see you've done it yourself."

Padmé smirked. "I can be quite resourceful when I want to be." Her face turned serious as she indicated the building behind her. "Dooku is still in there. He's looking for me but I escaped by getting into the duct system. He couldn't fit, otherwise I'm sure he'd have come after me."

"We'll get him," stated Anakin. "But first I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" she asked, pulling away from him.

Reaching into his pocket, Anakin pulled out a chip. He pressed it into her palm. "This holds the truth of the orders that were programmed into the clones. Palpatine has ordered the clones to kill the Jedi officers for conspiring against the Republic."

"What?" Padmé could hardly believe that.

"The Temple is under siege, Padmé. Jedi across the front lines have been struck down by their own clones. Even now they are continually trying to get into the Jedi Temple to kill everyone there," he explained to her, concern in his eyes as he tried to make her understand that they didn't have much time.

"But they aren't officers…"

"For them that means killing the children too," continued Anakin. "The only way this siege can be stopped is by the Chancellor's command."

"And what can I do about it?" asked Padmé.

"There is an order the clones were programmed with that if the Chancellor is considered a threat or incompetent in his role then they have the power to remove him. All you need to do is assemble the support you need to make this happen," explained Anakin. "If you can get someone else in the role of Supreme Chancellor then the clones will obey any order of that person and will cease Order 66 that Palpatine issued to destroy the Jedi."

Padmé bit her lip. "That's not going to be easy Anakin."

"You have to try, please."

Padmé sighed. "I will but if he's moving against the Jedi…"

"I know. I will be facing Palpatine, Padmé, in a matter of hours. First I have to find my mother before I do that."

"Ani?"

"It wasn't just you and Ahsoka that Palpatine took. He captured my mother and Obi-Wan too. Obi-Wan is with Palpatine. He's using our bond against me," admitted Anakin. "But I need to save my mother first. At least that way he can't use her against me if I face him. He'll just be able to use Obi-Wan…" His hand went to the spare lightsaber at his belt. "I intend to return this to him personally."

Padmé could understand Anakin's frustration. The Sith was trying to destroy everyone he cared for. He needed her to try to save the Jedi. "You hope that you'll have dealt with Palpatine before he can move against me, correct?"

Anakin nodded. "I do. Please, just go, while you can."

"Master, what about Dooku?" asked Ahsoka.

Anakin flicked a grin at her. "Don't worry. I'm going after him now. I'm going to neutralise him. We might need him to order the end of this war, killing him isn't an option."

"And if he won't take surrender?" asked Padmé curiously.

"I hope I don't have to kill him," responded Anakin. "The Jedi's goal has always been to capture him, never kill. Besides he is the only one to know where all the other Separatist Council members are hiding. Unlike Grievous, I can't kill him because he holds information vital to the Republic."

The mention of Grievous startled Padmé. "Are you saying you've killed Grievous?" She needed that confirmation… perhaps that was something she could use to garner support in the Senate against the Chancellor.

Anakin nodded. "I did. He was chasing Ahsoka. I created a plan and it worked in my favour."

"Then we could end this war," accepted Padmé.

"But only if I'm fast enough to neutralise Dooku and defeat Palpatine," answered Anakin. His eyes moved over Padmé shoulder. "You need to get out of here, now." His hand found the hilt of his own lightsaber and he pulled it from his belt.

Glancing over her shoulder, Padmé saw Count Dooku standing there, watching them, the two Super Battle Droids flanking him. "Be careful," she whispered as she moved to follow Ahsoka, who had already ignited her own weapon and had moved in front of her to block any blasts that the droids threw her way. None came however but still this was a perilous situation. Giving Anakin one last look, Padmé ran with Ahsoka to the speeder and jumped in.

She didn't dare look back as she piloted them away from what she was sure, would be a confrontation between Jedi and Sith.

* * *

"You can't win Dooku," said Anakin, his lightsaber remaining unlit, his eyes watching the Count's every movement.

"Skywalker." There was almost a respective nod coming from the Count.

"If you surrender…" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as Dooku interrupted.

"No." The red blade sprouted from Dooku's hand.

Anakin sighed. He didn't want to fight Dooku. The more he fought the less strength he might have to confront the Chancellor. Any weakness he displayed would be played upon. How could he win this easily without expanding any effort?

Dooku was already swiping at him as he bought up his blue blade to defend, twisting his body to the right to avoid a shot from one of the super battle droids. He ducked another swing, lashing out, aiming for Dooku's wrists. Dooku may be aiming to kill, but for Anakin, capture was important. If he could disarm Dooku and prevent him from using his blade or even the Force, he'd have an advantage.

The two Super Battle Droids remained still, not acting against Anakin as he defended himself from Dooku's attacks.

They danced around one another, lightsabers clashing against one another as they both sought to overpower one another. Anakin moved backwards, sensing that he wouldn't be able to win if they continued the way they were. Compromises had to be made; he had to trick Dooku into thinking that he was winning. To overpower the Sith, trickery was needed.

Anakin continued to step back drawing the Count on. He twirled his lightsaber in an arc, reaching into the Force and sensing its intentions. Anakin let himself be guided by the whims of the light, listening for the instructions that whispered to him.

Dooku was tiring, as Anakin's boundless energy continued.

The young Jedi twirled in mid-air, landing on his feet, watching Dooku with interest. "You can't win, Dooku."

The Count smirked. "The longer I keep you distracted the more time my Master has in gaining complete control of the Republic and converting it into the Empire that we desire."

Anakin sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Palpatine isn't going to let you rule beside him! He will kill you! He wants me to join him! To _take your _place! You were just the placeholder for me!"

Dooku frowned, the yellow in his eyes fading a little but they quickly returned to the Sithly colour.

"You know it is true! He's wanted me for years! He will kill you as soon as his takeover is complete!" continued Anakin.

"What makes you so sure that I don't have plans of my own?" sneered Dooku slyly.

And Anakin realised.

Dooku planned to betray his Sith Master and take his place. That left Anakin with no choice. He had hoped he might be able to get Dooku to help him, no matter how much he despised this man. It was in their best interests to not kill him. No matter what Dooku had done to Obi-Wan on Jabiim, no matter how much he deserved to die for his crimes against the Republic, Anakin couldn't just kill him. He still had his uses, but only if they could detain Dooku.

He would have to end this quickly.

Reversing his grip on the handle of his blade, Anakin surprised Dooku by skidding to the right, as the Count brought his blade down, but as quick as anything, grasping the Force and reversing his own positioning, Anakin twirled, cutting quickly.

Dooku's hands fell to the floor, severed from his limbs.

The Super Battle Droids immediately opened fire, but Anakin was ready and deflected the shots back at them, successfully destroying them both in the process. Turning back to Dooku, Anakin approached the elder man warily.

"You're defeated, Dooku," said Anakin. He summoned Dooku's lightsaber to his hand and clutched it tightly, staring at the man.

"Will you kill me?" asked Dooku.

"No," Anakin shook his head. "It's not the Jedi way. I would never kill an unarmed prisoner."

Dooku's lips tipped up. "What if you were ordered to by the Chancellor?"

"The Chancellor is a Sith."

"Maybe, but if you didn't know, would you do it?"

What was it with Dooku's questioning? Anakin frowned, trying to figure out the motivation behind it. But his mind turned towards the question. If he was ordered to kill an unarmed prisoner would he do it? He didn't need to think about it for a second longer.

"No."

"What do you intend to do to me then?"

"Make sure you are in a position to help us when we need you," replied Anakin.

"I won't help you."

Anakin shrugged. "I know. But maybe you will change your mind when your Master is gone and we can restore peace and freedom to the Republic."

"Unlikely," sneered Dooku.

Anakin rolled his eyes, lifted his hand and sent a powerful Force persuasion towards Dooku.

The older man countered the suggestion but Anakin was the Chosen One. He had the power to get to Dooku's mind, as long as he put the effort and strength into it. Intent won and Dooku slumped to the ground, but still the effort to convince Dooku's mind to sleep, caused the young Jedi to perspire.

Levitating the Count in front of him, Anakin sought a hiding place where he could keep Dooku until he had the time to come back for him. He hoped his sleep suggestion would last until he returned. Storing him inside the very building that Padmé had been kept in Anakin locked the door on Dooku's unconscious form and ran, knowing that he was running out of time.

* * *

Returning to the Senate was tricky, especially for a Senator that had been announced by the Chancellor as being a traitor for working with the Jedi against him. However Ahsoka's abilities and Padmé's knowledge of the Senate building helped, though both were surprised that the lesser-known ways were not being watched.

Padmé had taken them to a utility storage locker located underneath the Senate building itself, where a lift had been installed to take Senator's directly into the building. The lift opened up into the cleaner's corridor, a place where Senator's rarely visited though it was not an uncommon sight to see them in that specific area.

Thankfully for both Ahsoka and Padmé no one was around when they emerged from the lift. The problem was, was getting to the part of the Senate without being recognised. However, arriving in the cleaner's corridor enabled them to take advantage of their initial location.

They found different clothing to wear and wrapped a cloth around their faces to disguise their identities. Ahsoka kept her lightsaber closer at hand as they ascended into the corridors of the actual Senate itself.

It was busy, more so than usual but understandable considering the shock that the Chancellor's announcements had caused to the Senate body. Padmé led Ahsoka through the corridors.

"Where are we going?" hissed Ahsoka, her voice muffled by the cloth covering her features.

Padmé glanced back at her young friend. "To find a Senator who is one of my dearest friends and among my staunchest supporters. He will help us."

"Right. How far have we got to go?"

"Not far," replied Padmé as they continued to walk past the Senators mingling in the hallways, hoping that they wouldn't be pounced upon.

"Senator… I feel something," said Ahsoka.

Padmé glanced back at her young friend. "What is it?"

"Darkness," the young Togrutan shivered. "And I think…" she bit her lip, "…I sense Master Kenobi, but he's heard to pinpoint... Something is shielding him."

Padmé dare not answer. It would have to be the Chancellor responsible for that darkness. She quickly pulled Ahsoka by the arm into a doorway, palmed the entrance button and stepped inside Bail Organa's office.

As she had hoped he was at his desk, with Mon Mothma sitting opposite him.

"Who are you?" Bail Organa demanded, not recognising one of this own allies.

Padmé lifted up her arm and pulled the cloth away from her face as Ahsoka did the same.

"Padmé!" Bail's voice was shocked. "What are you doing here? The Chancellor said you had been arrested for conspiring with the _Jedi Order _against him!"

Padmé folded her arms across her chest. "Do you really believe that is true?"

Bail shook his head. "Not at all. It doesn't sound like you."

"Good," smiled Padmé. "But we do have a problem with the Chancellor. He's not who he appears to be."

"So you are _conspiring_ against him," whispered Mon Mothma, her face white.

Padmé sighed. "All I did was learn about his true identity and attempt to find information to back this up. Senators always dig round for dirt on their colleagues. I may never have done this myself but it does happen." She turned towards Ahsoka. "Ahsoka is the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. We cannot trust Palpatine at all."

Bail leaned forward, intensity in his features. "I suppose there is a very good reason for this."

Ahsoka nodded. "Does it seem out of character for the Chancellor to order the slaughter of the entire Jedi Order which includes even the children in the Temple?"

Mon Mothma and Bail exchanged looks. "It does… He was talking about an Empire in his last speech…"

"That sits unwell with us," added the Chandrilan Senator. "It's not what we want for the Republic. An Empire signifies total control over everyone. A military government intent on suppressing everybody."

Padmé had been afraid of that. Yes, the Republic had its faults but they could be fixed if compromises could be reached. She held up the chip that Anakin had given her. "This holds the orders the clone troopers were programmed with. One of them is executing Jedi officers. Palpatine has issued that order. Jedi across the frontline are dying and none of them have done anything wrong. He's done it because his secret has been exposed."

"What secret?" enquired Mon Mothma.

"How much do you know of Jedi lore?" asked Padmé.

"Not much since the Order keeps mostly to itself," answered Bail.

Ahsoka stepped forward. "The Jedi have enemies, we use the light side of the Force. Our enemies are called the Sith, they use the dark side. They thrive in chaos and war and seek to destroy us. We've known for a while now that the Sith are behind this war."

"It was recently discovered by Anakin Skywalker that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. He's been playing both sides of the field, influencing all of us. We've always wondered why the Separatists know where Republic forces are in some cases – now we know. Palpatine is a traitor to the Republic. If we allow him to continue in office then he will kill all the Jedi and turn this Republic into a dictatorship," finished Padmé, watching the reactions of her two fellow Senators.

They were shocked, the blood drained from their faces as if they couldn't believe the proclamation Padmé had just made.

Bail was the first to speak, regaining his composure. "It makes sense considering his actions this past day and a half. He's completely changed in the space of a few hours."

"He's revealed his true self, his true ambition," said Ahsoka. "That is why we must stop him."

"And why we need your help," finished Padmé. "You two have the contacts and the influence in the Senate to rally people to our cause. As of now, if I go to the Senate chamber I will be arrested. If we call for a vote of no confidence then we can take power back from him, and end the needless slaughter of the Jedi Order. His accusations against them are false. They are not traitors and never will be. He's acting now because they learnt his secret and were trying to act upon it."

Mon Mothma leaned forward. "This is going to be very dangerous if we do this."

"We have to," said Padmé. "Otherwise everything that we believe in will be lost."

* * *

Luck seemed to be with him. He'd found a speeder around the other side of the warehouse, hijacked its systems and sped to the entertainment distract, ignoring every speed limit. It didn't matter now, the police authorities were busy managing the Jedi Temple siege with the clones. This was a time on Coruscant when crimes would be overlooked.

The power was shifting.

Anakin nosed the speeder down and parked it in a bay outside the building where he was sensing his mother.

To put her in a place that bred criminals seemed harsh and cruel but he figured it was the Sith trying to make him imagine the worst possible scenario. _Don't think about it, Anakin. Concentrate. You can do this. _He wondered who would be guarding his mother. He hoped that he could get in without being noticed and escape. He'd rather preserve his strength. The next place he would visit after rescuing his mother was the Senate, to face Palpatine.

Reaching into the Force, Anakin wrapped himself in it, seeking to hide his presence as he made his way towards the building. With his lightsaber in hand, and glancing over his shoulder, he ignited it and quickly slipped it down the doorframe, initialising the unlocking sequence.

The door slid open, and warily he stepped inside.

* * *

Shmi grudgingly woke, her body aching all over. She was still in the cell, still enclosed in the dark. Breathing came easier to her now. What had Ventress done to her? She carefully pulled herself up onto her palms and sat up. She shivered as her tummy rumbled.

How long had she been here? Long enough to get hungry… but the thought of food sickened her. It wasn't something she would have taken if offered: she was here to cause her son pain. Why would they be kind to her?

They were keeping her alive for something but how long did she have left? The only consolation she had was that her husband and daughter had escaped. If she hadn't tried to stay with Obi-Wan, she might have got away too, but she couldn't have left him. He was family to her. There was no question about leaving family members behind.

Grudgingly she got to her feet, swaying a little as her muscles contracted in protest. She moved towards the cell door, fingers running over its hard surface, looking for any weakness that she could exploit.

Nothing.

There was nothing there that she could use to escape.

Carefully, Shmi prodded back to the far wall and composed herself. If she was to die here, she'd die with her head held high and without fear.

* * *

Shrouded with the Force, Anakin followed his bond with his mother, moving slowly to avoid discovery. He knew who was here now, who was hiding his mother: Ventress. He had sensed her when he had entered the building but he was cloaked in the Force and was masking his own signature to avoid detection.

Ventress may be a dangerous foe but she wasn't as dangerous as Dooku or Grievous. She was an uncontrollable aspect of the dark side of the Force, not even Dooku could tame her. What she had done to Obi-Wan was deplorable, and he would have killed her for that, but now was not the time to face her.

She'd mock him for what she had forced Obi-Wan to suffer through, and though he knew his mother was relatively unharmed, just the thought of hearing what she could have been subjected to would cause him to lose his head. He wouldn't act rational if faced with the woman who had deliberately tortured his Master.

His goal now was to find his mother and leave without being found. By the time his mother was noticed as being gone, they'd be long gone from the premises. He hoped he wouldn't be drawn into a fight. The last thing he needed was to leave this place with anger in his heart. Palpatine would use that against him.

He had to remain calm and collected.

He peered around a corner and found a steel door guarded by two muscular men. Ventress was nowhere to be seen.

Moving out and into their view, he raised a hand and waved it in front of their faces, impressing upon their brains to follow his orders. "You will let me in." He could sense his mother's presence just inside the door; Ventress' dark side aura was a few floors up in the building.

The guard's minds bent to his will and they stepped aside, one of them palming the mechanism to open the door for him. Making sure that this was not a trick, Anakin stepped inside the cell.

* * *

The last thing Shmi had expected when the door opened was to see her son standing there.

"Ani?" she was breathless, surprised at his appearance. "Is it really you?"

Anakin smiled. "It is." He moved forward and immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you are safe. Are you hurt?"

Shmi shook her head. Other than the bruising on her neck where she had been choked, she was relatively fine. "I'm ok." She peered over his shoulder, seeing the backs of the guards. "Ani… where is Ventress?"

"Upstairs. And those guards have been Force-tricked. They are under my command. Though…" he looked nervously around, "I would prefer if we could get out of here now."

Shmi nodded, agreeing with that sentiment. The last thing she desired was to stay here in this _lovely _accommodation that had been supplied for her. "What are you going to do about Ventress?"

"I hope we can leave without being noticed," said Anakin. "Ventress isn't much of a threat compared to Dooku or Grievous or Palpatine."

Shmi cocked her head to the side, a memory flashing to mind. "You won't kill her?"

"I'd like to after what she inflicted on Obi-Wan," replied Anakin, "but I have more pressing matters to deal with first."

At least that was something: Anakin was being honest about wanting to do a specific service to the galaxy, however the events that were spiralling out of control needed his full attention.

"Where is Obi-Wan? Ahsoka and Padmé?" She figured that if she and Obi-Wan had been attacked then it was very likely that Senator Amidala and her son's Padawan had been victims of an attack as well.

"They're both safe," he answered. "I rescued them first. He had listening devices on C-3PO and I presume on R2 as well since he knew in advance what our plan was. He's using what he overheard from us as evidence that the Jedi are plotting to take over." Worry spread across his face.

"Ani?"

"He's ordered the execution of all the Jedi including the children in the Temple."

Shock spread throughout her. Shmi could hardly believe that the Jedi children had been targeted. "And the people are just letting him?"

"For now…" answered Anakin. "Padmé and Ahsoka are working on a solution to help save the rest of the Jedi that haven't been executed yet. Most of the Jedi out on the field have been struck down, but a lot of the Jedi were at the Temple and they've locked themselves in after evacuating the children. The Temple is under siege by the clone army, specifically my legion. Padmé and Ahsoka are at the Senate building now trying to garner support to get a vote of no confidence in Palpatine. It probably won't work but the more he is distracted by his own Senators, the better chance I have at sneaking in and rescuing Obi-Wan."

He took her hand then and led her out of her cell, past the two guards and around the corner. With the Force, Anakin shut the door, waved his hand at the guards, releasing them from his command and sped round the corner before he could be noticed.

"Palpatine has Obi-Wan?" asked Shmi. That was the worst news of all.

Anakin nodded. "He put the four of you with different people. I think he wanted me to watch as you all died so that I would be more vulnerable to the dark side. I killed Grievous when I rescued Ahsoka, and Dooku is under a sleep-suggestion after I fought him before he could kill Padmé." He chewed the bottom of his lip. "Obi-Wan is with the Sith Lord himself. He's already used our bond against me. That's the only reason why he has Obi-Wan, because of that bond otherwise it would have been you…"

Shmi swallowed, feeling a little bit of fear settle in her stomach.

"In a way I'm glad that it is Obi-Wan he has and not you… but I'd rather you were not involved at all," admitted Anakin, feeling a little bit ashamed.

She could understand that. A child always wants to protect its mother or father, just like how a parent would always protect their child. She was involved now, whether Ani liked it or not. "I can help, you know I can."

Anakin didn't answer, instead leading her slowly up the stars, careful to peer round corners before pulling her. The next door they reached, he palmed it open and they stepped out into the districts cool air. "This feels too easy…" he muttered. He glanced wearily around.

"What is it?"

"I think someone is watching us," replied Anakin, casting his eyes around. He couldn't discern from anyone who could be watching them. He sought for Ventress' presence and found her still upstairs in the building they had just vacated. It wasn't her but there was something he was missing… Not wanting to stay any longer, he guided Shmi to the waiting speeder.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she climbed inside.

"To the Senate. I know it is better for you to be doing something then waiting around worried about what is going to happen, so that is why I want you to help Padmé and Ahsoka." He turned a sad face towards her, "I may not make it back, but this is the destiny that has been waiting for me all these years."

Shmi felt sadness overwhelm her. She was facing the prospect of her son being killed this very day: the world her son had grown up in was being destroyed around him, just because of one man's desire to have him as his apprentice. Everyone Anakin loved was threatened. Anyone of them could die today.

Anakin started the speeder and guided it up into the traffic streams. "I have to do this."

Shmi nodded numbly. "I know." There was nothing more she could say, apart from hope that her son would return safely to her, and that everyone she loved survived the coming battle.

* * *

In the shadows below, watching the departing speeder was a man, dressed in robes. Scurrying back into the building he hurried up the stairs to his mistress, bowing before her and the hologram that she had been talking to just moments before.

"They have left, my lady. The tracking device has been installed on the speeder as instructed."

Asajj Ventress moved out of the shadows, a smile decorating her evil face. "Good."

"Ventress, you are to follow the speeder. Allow Skywalker to come to me. His mother will join the two escapees in the Senate as they attempt to build support against my rule… Find them and kill them all."

Ventress bowed before the hooded figure. "It will be done, my Lord."

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**And so Anakin has rescued Padme and his mother; he didn't kill Dooku either! Nor did he face Ventress, which might seem uncharacteristic to not directly face her but he's got a more powerful individual to confront... Plus Sidious has a very important mission for her to carry out since Dooku is unavailable ;) **

**In the next chapter: **Shmi suggests a way in how she can get the Senate's support... **The next chapter is going to be rather short. Originally it was going to be quite long as it was going to deal with a major event, but then I realised its the weekend before Christmas and the cliffhanger I had planned would seem cruel to give you the week of Christmas so I've decided to push this event back to chapter 32. Hopefully the 'big event' will be worth the wait! **

**Until next Saturday!**

**the-writer1988**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N) Happy Christmas everyone! A shorter chapter today because if I'd posted a long chapter as I had intended, then it would have been more of a cliff-hanger – believe me, when you see it next week, you'll be glad I didn't post it before Christmas ;) **

**This chapter is setting up the final stage…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

In all her time on Coruscant, Shmi Skywalker had only visited the Senate Building a couple of times. The first time being when Anakin wanted to introduce her to the Chancellor, the second time being when Darec's company had been involved in a dispute, which had needed the intervention of the Senate to settle the rules that were supposed to be implemented.

Looking upon it now, she shivered. It must have been a full rotation since she and Obi-Wan had been attacked, a full day in which she had spent the time in the clutches of Ventress. She shivered at that thought, considering herself to be lucky that she hadn't been harmed more.

The sun's glares highlighted the top of the building, making it sparkle in the afternoon light.

From her seat in the speeder she could see across the city towards the Jedi Temple. Gunships surrounded that area of the district, and smoke was rising from the Temple itself. It looked like the clones had finally made it into the Temple.

Anakin had wanted to go and help, to make sure that everyone got out safely, yet he knew what his duty was meant to be. He wouldn't be able to help end the siege if Palpatine remained in power. Reluctantly, he had fought the desire to head in the Temple direction.

Shmi pulled at the robe Anakin had given her. Slightly disguised, but enough to still be classed as Shmi Skywalker if recognised, she was posing as a personal assistant to a Senator, being escorted to her station. Despite the hour in the afternoon, the Senate itself was relatively busy.

They stayed close together as they walked through the corridors, deeper into the building; Anakin had covered his face with a hood, leaving holes to see through and placed a breath mask over his face. He was trying to be a Kel Dor, like Plo Koon, but was failing miserably. The disguise would hold, for now, since no one was stopping them.

Anakin reached the room he intended to enter, and tried palming the door open. It was locked.

"What is it?" asked Shmi.

"They've taken precautions," answered Anakin. "Hold on."

She watched as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, slowed his breathing, before opening them again.

"I just told Ahsoka that I'm outside."

The door slid open and they were beckoned inside by a lady wearing a white dress, with cropped, brown hair. Shmi recognised her as being the Senator from Chandrila.

"Shmi! You're ok!" Padmé was the first to speak once the door closed behind them.

"Thanks to Ani," she answered, looking up at her son.

"I'm not letting Palpatine use the three of you against me," said Anakin, fiercely. "It's bad enough that he has Obi-Wan. I'm hoping he won't have realised I'm here yet, or that I've rescued the three of you." He began to pace, worry was clearly influencing him. "Ahsoka, you are the only armed one here. I need you to protect Padmé and my mother. I still sense danger…" He shook his head, frustrated. "I think something is coming, but I can't stay. I need to deal with the Sith."

"Anakin…" Padmé moved forward and grasped his arms. "Are you sure it is safe for us to be here?"

Anakin swallowed. "I don't know. But I'd rather you be closer to me then further away. If the Jedi Temple was a safe environment to be in, I'd take you there, but I need you to help the Order to survive. Padmé, you are an amazing politician. You have a huge amount of strength that can sway people to what you think is right. If the Jedi wasn't at risk of being slaughtered I wouldn't even be asking you what I have."

Shmi glanced towards Padmé. "I can help you. I'm not as well-known as you. Perhaps I can speak on your behalf?"

"What?" Anakin turned to face his mother, shock on his face.

"I can't go out and speak on the floor," replied Padmé. "The Chancellor has already announced me as a traitor to the Senate and the Republic, as I have conspired with the Jedi against him. I can't risk being seen in the chamber. I'll be immediately arrested." She nodded to Bail and Mon Mothma. "Both the Senator of Alderaan and the Senator of Chandrila have been trying to garner support for us but they are not as influential as I am. It's difficult because Palpatine has bribed a lot of them to stay loyal to him. But your mother hasn't been listed as a traitor and you are not a traitor either because of Palpatine's interest in you. Your mother would be able to represent me in the Senate, as long as Bail or someone loyal to me argues for her chance to speak. I can write her a speech to say and perhaps that will get the support we need. Shmi might be the right person to get us the support we need to call for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Chancellor." Padmé's mouth quirked upwards. "Besides he won't be in session if you are dealing with him, will he?"

"No…" said Anakin. "But can a full session be held without the Chancellor overseeing it?"

Padmé nodded. "Only if it is for smaller issues, but they won't know what your mother will say until she's into her speech. I can guarantee they will listen, whether the other Senators will respond remains to be seen."

"There is interest in what we've told other Senators," explained Bail. "We might be able to get support if we do this, Master Skywalker."

Anakin sighed. "I don't like the idea of my mother going out and putting herself at risk."

"But Master, she won't be in danger if Palpatine is with you, right?" urged Ahsoka. "He'd rather be dealing with you then a rebellion, especially if he really wants to turn you."

Frowning, Anakin began to pace. "Maybe, but he is crafty. He's hidden himself from us for years. Managing to plant listening devices in C-3PO and R2D2 is a stroke of genius on his part."

Shmi regarded her son. "Ani? What do you mean?"

"The Chancellor has been listening to everything we said, probably for years. I don't know how he managed it, but both Padmé's droid and your droid had been fitted with a listening device. That's one of the things I'm intending to find out when I confront him," explained Anakin. "He probably has some in here too. He probably already knows what we are planning on doing. I didn't consider this place as somewhere he would keep an eye on."

"This area has been cleared of listening devices," mentioned Mon Mothma. "I thought it was prudent to do so as soon as we heard of Palpatine's movements against the Jedi."

"These devices are not detectable by the usual means," replied Anakin.

Shmi watched as her son closed his eyes, reaching out to that mystical Force that she could never touch. He stayed like that, breathing slowly, for a few minutes before he opened them again. "Well?"

"I can't sense anything. Perhaps we really do have the element of surprise this time." Anakin crossed his arms and looked at his mother. "Please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Shmi smiled slightly. "I know. But I want to help. If making a speech helps, then I'll gladly do it." She stepped forward and placed her hands on her son's shoulders, looking up at him. "I know what you have to do, and I am afraid for you. Please be careful and come back to me … if you can."

"I will. You know I will," said Anakin, pulling his mother into a hug, and holding her tightly.

Shmi stepped back and watched as Padmé gave Anakin a hug, whispered something in his ear and kiss him on the lips. She could see how much the young Senator loved her son. She prayed to the Force that Anakin would come back to them.

Ahsoka was next and Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders. He spoke to her quietly, nearly whispering so that she could not overhear, but it didn't matter. This was meant to be a private moment for Master and Apprentice, she would not eavesdrop.

Moving towards the door, Anakin pulled his arms down in an attempt to exude confidence, but despite his posture, Shmi could tell that he would be trembling inside. "Good luck, and come back to me… and with Obi-Wan too."

A grim smile crossed his features. "I will." He fixed his gaze around the room. "Be careful. All of you."

"We will, Master," replied Ahsoka confidently.

Anakin turned, palmed the opening and walked outside into the hall, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

"Your time is nearing, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan looked up at the Sith, his eyes darkening as he took in the visage of Palpatine wrapped in his dark cloak, hood over his head, almost masking his features. "If you think killing me will help you turn Anakin, you are mistaken."

The Sith chuckled. "You are the father he never had, Master Kenobi. You are more than just his friend and mentor, you are _family_. Jedi do not have attachments, isn't that correct? Oh… but of course, young Skywalker was granted an exception… And because of his success, the Jedi Order relaxed their rule on attachment. But he still has fire in him that can be ignited and _will be _with your death. He will turn if he wishes to save the others from certain death…"

Obi-Wan smirked. "From what I've been hearing you have been unable to get a status update with Count Dooku. I hardly think that you still have any of Anakin's family in your custody."

"Apart from you," the Sith responded darkly.

"Killing me will only make him stronger."

"We will see about that, _Jedi_."

Obi-Wan clenched his fists, wishing he had the power to break free from his prison and escape before his former apprentice could arrive. He knew that his death could tip the scales… He could trust Anakin, but there was only so much one person could take before they cracked.

"I can sense your anger, Master Kenobi… That is unbecoming of a Jedi…"

Obi-Wan swallowed, realising that Palpatine was baiting him. He still couldn't use the Force, and he couldn't deny that at this moment, he did _hate _the Sith for what they were doing, what they were trying to do… Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, tried to ignore what he heard.

"You have a fear that your former apprentice will be rash… I thought you _trusted _him."

Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan stifled his desire to retort angrily. Instead he didn't speak until he was sure that he wasn't going to get angry. "I do trust him. I fear that your manipulations, your plot against Anakin will make him more vulnerable to the dark side. I can trust him to _kill you_, it is whether he will lose himself in the process."

The Sith laughed. "He won't kill me. The power that the dark side holds will be attractive to him. He will take my hand especially when he knows what he could possess when he feels it gripping at his soul."

Obi-Wan glared. "He will kill you." Of that he was sure.

"Even if he does attempt to strike me down," responded Sidious darkly, "_you_ won't be around to see it."

That only served as a reminder to Obi-Wan that his life was ticking down. The Sith intended to kill him and if Anakin was already in the Senate building then he didn't have long left. He could only hope that his death wasn't going to be sudden, rather a calculated strategy that Sidious intended to pull off at a certain point.

If that was the case, perhaps he would have time to get himself out of the mess he was in.

* * *

Anakin could sense the darkness exuding from the Chancellor's Office. How it made him feel cold, and he shivered involuntarily. No one seemed to be taking any notice of him as he walked through the corridors, though he was projecting the idea that they weren't really seeing him.

It was a neat trick, a useful one. Perhaps it was one they should have employed more often against the Separatists. But of course, it was difficult to confuse the perceptions of droids: they didn't have a biological brain that could be twisted into thinking they weren't really seeing anything.

Anakin took the lift up to the Chancellor's office, his nerves pulling at his stomach.

What was he going to find when he got there? Was Obi-Wan still going to be alive?

_I'm sure I'd feel if he had died… _

Anakin shook his head, trying to clear it from the thoughts he was having. _Don't think about it. He'll be fine. Both of us are going to come out of this. _

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful was going to happen, that he was still going to lose someone close to him. There was still a danger to his mother, Padmé and Ahsoka. He could sense it. The Force trembled with anticipation around him.

He came to the end of the hallway where the Chancellor's offices were. It was quiet, and there were no guards outside the doors as they usually were. Was he that confident that Anakin wasn't a threat to him or did he want to spare lives?

_No, don't be silly. He's a Sith. He doesn't care about other people's lives. _

The absence of guards made him feel suspicious of what they could be doing, but he couldn't dwell on it now.

As he approached the doors slid open of their own accord. His eyes found the cameras in the corner of the corridor, pointing directly at him.

So Palpatine was expecting him.

He entered the outer office. The secretary that usually sat at the desk to the right of the door was no longer there. _Probably dismissed for the duration of this confrontation_, he thought midly. The last thing the Sith wanted was a witness to his heinous crimes. He crossed the room and stopped in front of the door that led to the inner office.

Darkness exuded from inside, mingled with a slight feeling of light that Anakin characterised as belonging to Obi-Wan. He was still alive, and even though they could not communicate due to the block that had been placed by the Sith, it was a relief to Anakin that this close to his Master, he could sense that familiar bond.

With one hand clutching his lightsaber, Anakin took a deep breath, palming the door open to the Chancellor's inner office and stepped inside.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Next chapter: **Anakin faces Palpatine in an attempt to save Obi-Wan whilst Shmi faces the Senate in a bid to save the Jedi Order. **Will be posted next weekend. **

**After Christmas I am visiting family, I am due to return on Saturday, and I intend to update but it might be a bit later than normal. **

**Because it is Christmas, I am going to give you a preview of the next chapter… in the form of a short trailer… Hopefully you'll be able to imagine it well!**

* * *

**Trailer for Chapter 32 of A Mother's Love**

Anakin walks into the Chancellor's office.

Palpatine stands with his back to Anakin.

**Anakin:** Let him go!

*flash of Obi-Wan, drenched in sweat*

**V/O of Palpatine: **I could snap his neck so fast that neither of you would know it was coming.

Flash of the Senate chamber.

Padmé Amidala sits cloaked in a pod, watching the figure of Shmi Skywalker stand before the Senate.

**Shmi:** What right does the Chancellor have to authorise the deaths of so many people who have served the Republic loyally, and _died _for it?

Flash of Asajj Ventress watching the speech…

Flash as Ventress leaps down.

Flash of Ahsoka surrounded by Clone Troopers.

Flash of Anakin and Obi-Wan standing as brothers united against a common foe.

**V/O of Palpatine:** It is time you learnt the lesson of loss, _Jedi! _

Flash of Palpatine as he leaps to attack, lightsaber in hand.

-Fade to black-

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter 32.**

**To be posted on Saturday 29****th**** December.**

* * *

**I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas! **

**Until then, **

**The-writer1988**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N) I hoped everyone had a good Christmas! And here we go… the first part of the final confrontation…**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Anakin stepped into the Chancellor's Inner Office, his eyes already casting around the darkened room. The lights had been dimmed to reflect the dark nature that the Sith projected, and the décor had changed ever so slightly.

To the side of him, near to the centre of the room, stood Obi-Wan, his wrists bound, inside a force-shield. There was a slight smile of relief on his face, but in his eyes there was worry and a bit of fear. Anakin understood what the look was trying to tell him: even without being able to contact Obi-Wan through the Force, the young man instantly knew what game the Chancellor was playing.

The Sith Lord himself stood by the windows, overlooking the city, dressed in black robes, hands behind his back. The Sith didn't even turn around as he spoke. "Anakin…"

Anakin's hands clenched. "Let him go," he demanded. "This is between us."

The Sith slowly turned around to face Anakin, his glowing, yellow eyes, such a change from the nice old man that he projected himself to be, that Anakin shivered at seeing the intense hatred that shined out of them. But the hatred wasn't directed at him, more at the Jedi in general.

"He is my insurance. Do you want him to die?"

Anakin shook his head. "No."

"You know I could snap his neck so fast that neither of you would know it was coming," continued Sidious.

Anakin continued to glare at the Sith. "Is that supposed to make me bow before you and accept your teachings?" he spat.

The Sith moved forward, closer to Anakin, his arms spread wide. "It is an invitation that perhaps I _could _be persuaded to spare his life if you willingly became my apprentice."

"Is this your back-up plan since your first one failed?" retorted Anakin. "You wanted me to see my family killed because you knew I cared enough that it would hurt me if any of them died. They are safe now and away from _you_!" He glanced at Obi-Wan, hoping that he could find a way to release him without making Sidious angry enough to make do on his threat of simply snapping Obi-Wan's neck.

Sidious laughed, a cold cruel one. "You are naïve, my young apprentice. I know they are here, working towards my downfall. The dark side of the Force has not clouded the future from _me_."

Anakin swallowed, a little bit of fear trickling into his stomach.

"I can feel your fear and your anger…"

"No!" shouted Anakin desperately. He had to clamp down on the emotions tearing through his body. If his family was still in danger…

"Trust in Ahsoka, Anakin."

Anakin's eyes flickered towards his Master. Obi-Wan had his full attention on him.

"Ahsoka is stronger than you think she is."

Anakin was about to reply when Obi-Wan was suddenly lifted in to the air, choking. His hands scrabbled up towards his throat, trying to pull away the invisible hands that had his throat in a choke lock.

"You _are not _part of this conversation, Master Kenobi," hissed Sidious.

"Let him GO!" roared Anakin, angrily, his thumb activating his lightsaber.

"Ana … kin…" Obi-Wan was still trying to speak over the Force choke. His face was going red from the effort of trying to breath. "Don't … not … in … anger!"

But then Sidious' arm swept to the right and the force field that Obi-Wan was being held in disappeared, and the Jedi Master went flying across the room, crashing into the wall and dropping to the floor with a resounding thud.

Anakin's fist clenched tighter around the hilt of the blade but he clamped down on his anger, trying to calm himself, to keep in with the serenity of the Force that he had become familiar with. He risked a glance towards his Master. Obi-Wan was semi-conscious, his body swaying against the wall. He still couldn't reach his Master through the bond they shared.

The cruel device around Obi-Wan's neck was an indication of what exactly was preventing their communication. He kept his eyes on the Sith Lord as he sought to feel for the mechanisms in the shock collar. If he could release Obi-Wan without the Sith knowing…

"Anger makes you powerful. You have always sought something more than what you are. Your destiny is far greater than that of being a Jedi," continued Sidious. "Ever since you were born you have known that your destiny is far greater than what you have been led to believe…"

"I may have thought that once," admitted Anakin. Because he had. For that year he had been without his mother he had sought more of a way to help her from slavery. Palpatine had been a great help to him in that year, guiding him along, telling him that possibly the Jedi way was not the path he necessarily had to take to free his mother. But then Obi-Wan had freed her, and Anakin's priorities and views had changed. His mother had known there was something off about Palpatine from the start and that had caused what work the Sith had done to manipulate Anakin to unravel.

Anakin's desire to be a Jedi had stemmed from his belief that that was the only way he could possibly free her, but her being in his life, helping him, nurturing his training with Obi-Wan and helping to build the unbreakable bond he shared with his Master, had shown him that he could help all those in need in the galaxy. Being a Jedi he could make a difference.

Not just to himself but to others as well.

"But I am the Chosen One," continued Anakin. "My destiny is not to join you. My destiny is to destroy you."

Sidious' eyes shimmered with hatred. "Are you so sure? I see you standing by my side, coming to me after failing to save those you love because _I am _the one who can prevent their deaths from _ever _occurring."

"You've ordered their deaths," countered Anakin. "You've made it so that I would feel obliged to come to you just to save their lives. No." His back straightened and he stared hard at the Chancellor. "Obi-Wan is right. I can trust in Ahsoka to keep them safe."

The Sith's eyes turned to slits, and his gaze moved towards Obi-Wan, who was still slumped against the wall, dazed. "Your Master has been an infernal thorn in my side for far too long."

Anakin's breath stilled.

"It is time you learnt the lesson of loss, _Jedi_!"

The Sith's right hand clenched, but Anakin, anticipating the move, used the Force to counter-act the Force choke that Sidious had been aiming for Obi-Wan. The Sith's aim went off; at the same time Anakin managed to unlock the device around his Master's neck.

Obi-Wan's presence filled his mind, a glorious feeling after having lost that connection, if only for a little while.

_Anakin, I'm alright. _

Risking a glance at his Master, he saw Obi-Wan shake off the feigned confusion and scramble to his feet, walking over to Anakin's position, his eyes staring hard at the Sith Lord in front of them.

Anakin's blue blade spluttered to life, and he used it to swipe down at the binders around Obi-Wan's wrists; the metal clanging to the floor.

"Here, I think you need this," said Anakin, taking his Master's lightsaber from his belt and handing it to him. "I hoped to return it to you before this _snake _killed you."

"The gift is appreciated Anakin," smiled Obi-Wan, before he too ignited his lightsaber, and stood side-to-side with Anakin, facing the Sith Lord that had caused so much trouble for the Jedi and the Republic.

* * *

Sitting in the pod with Bail, Padmé, disguised in a cloak, watched as the Senate session had begun, overseen by Mas Amedda. The general rules applied that all policies had to be overlooked by the Chancellor, but they could certainly propose ideas. Though, the one that Shmi Skywalker was planning on proposing was not one that the Chancellor would have a say in.

Padmé felt worried, somewhere in this building, her husband was fighting for his life, and no one knew of it. No one knew that a climactic battle was taking place which would decide the ultimate fate of the Republic. Her hands clenched in frustration. She should be there supporting him, but she understood that she had more use in the Senate then in a confrontation that would only make Anakin's job worse.

The Senate was still reeling from the shocking betrayal of the Jedi, the clone troopers besieging the Jedi Temple had not yet made it into the Temple, still being held off by the combined force of the Jedi Masters. Padmé wasn't sure how long they would be able to last.

She glanced over at the Naboo pod, where she should be, but it had been agreed that it would be safer if she was with Bail. Ahsoka was hiding in the shadows, keeping a safe eye on Shmi who was sitting quietly in the Naboo pod, waiting for the time when Bail would announce her. They just needed to wait for the right opportunity to come along when he could make the notion that Shmi deserved a say, despite not being a true representative of the Senate.

_This is going to be a long session…_

* * *

Shmi ran her eyes over the speech she intended to say. She hoped what she and Padmé had decided together would have some effect on the Senators that might help to remove the Chancellor from power. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ahsoka standing in the shadows, draped in a cloak, one hand constantly on her lightsaber, sweeping her eyes over the chamber.

The Togrutan Jedi moved forward slowly and bent down, whispering Shmi's ear. "I sense something… Danger. I think it's coming…"

Shmi felt alarm spread through her. "Is it the Sith?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I don't think so. Maybe one of his agents."

"Ventress then," answered Shmi. "Anakin didn't confront her. Perhaps she has come here to kill us in response for Anakin's rescue of us all?"

Ahsoka inclined her head. "It is possible. Be careful. Whatever happens, get that speech said because it has the influence we need to help the rest of the Jedi Order."

Shmi nodded. "I trust you, Ahsoka. Anakin is training you well."

"Thanks," blushed Ahsoka, a momentary slip from her usual hard façade that she had earned during the course of the war.

Turning her attention back to the Senate, Shmi watched as Bail Organa rose and moved his pod so that it was floating in the centre of the room. He began to speak about his fears of the clone trooper attack on the Jedi Temple and how it threatened civilian life if it was allowed to continue.

Thankfully for Bail, another Senator had already expressed their concerns about that very topic, allowing him to begin the process of opening the floor up to Shmi.

Padmé sat still, her head slightly bowed to avoid being recognised. If anyone caught on that Naboo's Senator was sitting there, Bail at least would be able to defend her.

Shmi tried to calm her nerves. She had never spoken out in public before and it unnerved her that she was about to do something significant, especially if it worked, and how much it may help the Jedi Order. She had to do this because she was the only one who could.

Bail's voice vibrated out into the chamber, and he waved his arm in her direction. "In Senator Amidala's absence, I call upon Shmi Skywalker to take the stand and explain to the Senate why the assault on the Jedi Temple should be stopped!"

Shmi took to the controls of the pod and guided it upwards into the main body of the chamber, positioning her pod next to Bail Organa's. She knew the only reason this discussion was being allowed was because Mas Amedda could not stop a discussion on what the attack was doing to the ordinary folk, if they started advocating for why the Jedi should be spared then he did have the authority to do so. This is where Shmi's role was tricky. She had to be careful to phrase words that would allow her to open the eyes of the Senators without breaking the rules put in place.

If Palpatine was in the Senate Chamber then they wouldn't even have a chance of achieving this. With Anakin – and hopefully Obi-Wan – distracting him, they had more of a chance.

"And why should we listen to her?" A Senator yelled from above. "She isn't even a part of this Senate!"

Bail turned to look up at the Senator, one of the Banking Clans, who was in the pocket of the Sith. "Because Shmi Skywalker is an ordinary person who has been deeply affected by this attack on the Jedi Temple. She is my evidence I present to you. Let her speak and perhaps you will understand _why _this attack needs to be stopped, even if the Jedi deserve to die." They had to pretend that the Jedi deserved their ordered fate, for the ploy to work and for Shmi to be allowed to speak, Amedda had to be convinced that Bail supported Palpatine's declaration.

Shmi stood, casting her gaze around the Senate chamber. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I do not expect any of you to take what I say seriously, but for you to understand what this attack on the Temple is doing, ordinary people have to be heard. The Jedi Temple is my home, my employer. The Jedi have given me a job, allowed me the privilege of raising my son, even as he trained as a Jedi. My son, is the only Jedi not being hunted down and killed. Anakin Skywalker is a good person. My son and my most proudest achievement." She swallowed, before continuing. "I am an ordinary person, this soulless attack on an order that has been sentenced and tried without proper investigation is unlawful! Why is my son the only one Jedi not to be hunted? What makes him so different from the rest of the Jedi? Is it because he was a slave before he joined the Jedi Order at a late age and so was not raised as a corrupted individual seeking power? It is not just Anakin or I that are suffering. But the ordinary folk who gave their children to the Jedi Order for the chance of a better life. The children of the Jedi are not being spared. What crimes have these children committed to deserve being murdered for what the crimes of their elders have supposedly done? Is it right for their parents to suffer too, knowing that their children have been judged for something they surely could not have been involved in?"

She could see and hear muttering among the Senator's rising. Mas Amedda was no longer listening. He was not even bothering trying to silence her. She knew he was either alerting Palpatine to the issue in the Senate or he was ordering guards to rein her in, in the midst of her speech.

But she would continue until she was forced to be silent.

"Did ordinary folk fight in the war? Did we sacrifice our lives to defend this Republic? No, we did _not_! What right does the Chancellor have to authorise the deaths of so many people who have served the Republic loyally, and _died _for it, regardless of the fact that they are not warriors? I was once a slave on a backwater planet, until the Jedi came for me and saved me. A Jedi that is known well in this Senate as a hero, but one that has suffered so much in this war: Obi-Wan Kenobi saved me. What has men like him done to deserve instant death? Whatever crime he may have committed should not result in execution. This order handed down to the clones by the Chancellor himself has failed to take into account the people affected by this."

Shmi took a deep breath and prepared for what she knew would be a revelation to the Senate. But her previous words were strong and those that had been angered at her chance to speak, now seemed to be supporting her.

"Isn't the Chancellor meant to care about the ordinary people? We may be at war but that should not change his priorities! But you can't expect someone who hides their true self to be understanding of that!"

Those words, right there, would change everything.

Just as she had been instructed to, she fell silent, sweeping her eyes over the Senators in their pods, waiting for the reaction to start.

As predicted, it did.

There was a huge uproar as Senators stood up in their pods, all demanding to speak at once, some against Palpatine, some for him and others staying silent as the argument progressed.

No one could hear Mas Amedda calling for order, nor did they care. Shmi's words had rowed the Senate into action, possibly enough for them to rethink their allegiance to the Chancellor. She glanced over at Bail's pod and could see Padmé, in her cloak, nodding at her in a sign of respect at what she had just achieved.

It took over ten minutes for Amedda to calm the Senators down so that he could be heard. "What Mrs Skywalker spoke of is treason," he finally said once he could be heard.

Shmi had expected this. But her retort was ready, and already slipping off her tongue. "Nothing can change the fact that we have proof. If the Chancellor wants loyalty he should gain it through truth, not through lies about who he really is. If you seek to prevent this rumour from gaining ground, get the Chancellor to show himself. Let him defend himself, because I am no threat to you. All I can do is say words. Words strong enough that can throw doubt into the core of people's belief's. If they didn't already have these ideas in their minds, I wouldn't be able to nurture them. There are those here who consider the Chancellor's orthodox ways worrying. Not for power was he? And yet in the last few days he has made a declaration that the Republic will be transformed into an Empire, and the Jedi destroyed without a trial or a thought on what this could mean for the ordinary folk that he is meant to look out for!"

And with that Shmi sat down, her speech and contribution finished. Now it was up to the Senate.

She just hoped that they would choose to fight back against the oppression rather than allow themselves to be continually oppressed. She didn't want her daughter to grow up in a word where she had no freedom.

_I really hope they are alright and are staying hidden…_

* * *

Ventress peered down into the Senate hall, watching the speech unfold.

Skywalker's mother was good with words, fiery when provoked. She had a perfect chance to kill her. Shmi Skywalker's pod was positioned directly beneath the vent, Ventress knelt in.

Fingering the hilt of one of her blades, Ventress unclipped it from her belt, pulled the grate out of the vent's exit, and leapt out.

* * *

Ahsoka sensed the attack moments before Ventress leapt out of vent, but the young Padawan had already acted, Force-leaping into the middle of the Senate Chamber, towards Shmi's pod, yelling out for her to look out.

The older woman looked upwards and saw the form of Ventress bearing down on her.

But Bail Organa got there first.

A shot from his blaster pierced Ventress' shoulder and she was knocked off course, missing Shmi's pod by several metres. Ahsoka landed on Shmi's pod, with her lightsaber active, her eyes cast down watching as Ventress landed on the side of the Ithorian pod, before bouncing off it and falling into the Corellia pod.

"Shmi! Quickly!"

Ahsoka risked a glance of her shoulder, to see Shmi scrambling over into Bail's pod before he guided it upwards and back to its place.

The Senators in the chamber were already fleeing; Mas Amedda had already disappeared, and clone troopers were now appearing.

"Surrender Jedi!"

Ahsoka bit her lip, her hand clasped tightly around her ignited lightsaber. Ventess was still below her, but any minute now she would attack. Ahsoka simply could not surrender. Not if the assassin was here to murder Shmi.

As a stun blast came her way, Ahsoka Force-leapt upwards, hearing the shout of frustration from Ventress as she had leapt to engage the Padawan, missing her completely when Ahsoka had leapt for safety.

She landed on a pod that was already back in its parked bay and Ahsoka, ignoring the stun blasts coming her way, ran out of the pod and through the door, and out into the hallway. She didn't have long, and Ventress would be pursuing her.

With the Senate guards looking to arrest her, things were not looking good for her.

"Hurry up, Master. The sooner this is sorted out, the sooner you can get back to training me!"

The door behind her slid open, Ventress standing there, her two hands holding her glowing, red lightsabers. "You!" she hissed angrily.

Ahsoka stepped back, raising her own blade in defence.

"I will deal with you first before I kill Skywalker's mother!"

Ventress leapt at her.

* * *

"This is an interesting turn of events…" mused Sidious, as he watched the two Jedi move towards him.

Anakin scrutinised the Sith Lord closely. "Is it really? Did your powers in the Dark Side not possibly inform you that I would never turn? Let you live in the deluded belief that I would one day be yours to command and control?"

The Sith laughed. "Anakin… Anakin… that is the beauty of it. The Dark Side showed me this path. What I can do to make you turn. To make you mine. Your friends are not safe. Even now one of my assassins is hunting your apprentice, the woman you love and your mother. All of them will die, I can assure you. Their deaths will tear you to pieces. You will break and I will be the only one able to put you back together."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sith," said Obi-Wan, his eyes lowering. "What you see for Anakin may not be what happens. He has a choice. Fate isn't preordained. We make our own choices, it is what we decide that counts. What you see, _Chancellor Palpatine_, is a possible future that you have mistaken to be what _will _happen. You have failed to take into account individual choices." He stepped forward. "Tell me, did you foresee the release of Shmi Skywalker from slavery on Tatooine?"

It seemed like the Sith was not willing to answer that question but he did after a few minutes of silence. "No."

"That threw a spanner in what you must have seen when Anakin was nine as a destiny he would walk." Obi-Wan sounded a little bit smug.

"His mother's death would have sent him further into the dark side, Master Kenobi, as will yours," the Sith's answer was venomous. "His mother should have remained a slave in my vision; that would have killed her in the end."

Anakin's right hand clenched tighter around the hilt. A little bit of anger drifted off into his Force presence and he felt Obi-Wan's mind join with his.

_Keep calm, Anakin. Anger is not the way. _

Anakin took in a deep breath. _I know. _

"You installed listening devices in my mother's droid and Padmé's astromech," stated Anakin. "Care to explain how you did that?"

Sidious smirked. "Being the Chancellor of the Republic has its uses. No one questions my authority. It was relatively easy to get them on the droids. Every year they go for a service. It is as simple as that."

"A pay-off then," said Obi-Wan, staring hard at the Sith. "You ask them to do it with no questions asked; paying them a hefty price to make sure they do it."

"Precisely," grinned Sidious.

"Though it wouldn't surprise me if instead of paying people handsomely he threatened to harm their families if they did not comply with his demands," snarled Anakin.

"That is a good point, Anakin," mused Obi-Wan. "The Sith do prefer to terrorise people. Though this one is slightly different, he'd rather terrorise you then the galaxy at large, though I'm sure that will change once his take-over is complete and the Jedi Order is no more, am I correct?"

"The galaxy will bend to my will," hissed Palpatine venomously.

Anakin smirked. "Not if you are dead."

Anakin lifted his blade up; reached into the bond he shared with Obi-Wan and joined their presences together, linking with his former Master. Their bond pulsated brightly between them. Obi-Wan stepped forward as Anakin did so, their movements in tandem, and then they moved, striking out at the Sith Lord.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Padmé asked Shmi gently.

The older woman nodded, panting slightly. "I… think so."

"We need to get out of here, lead Ventress away from the Senators," began Padmé. "She's here to kill us. Ahsoka is duelling her but she's barely been a Padawan for a few months… She won't have the strength to defeat her."

Shmi looked up and fixed Padmé with a piercing gaze. "Then we have to help her."

"How can we do that?" questioned Padmé, sitting back on her heels, curiosity crossing her face.

"Give her more targets to choose from. She'll have to concentrate on one of us. I'm obviously her main target," admitted Shmi. "She leapt at me directly."

"You were the most accessible, out in the open. If Ahsoka hadn't sensed the danger…" Padmé didn't want to consider the possibilities of what could have happened if Ahsoka hadn't reacted quickly enough.

Shmi bowed her head. "I know, but we can't leave Ahsoka to face her alone."

Padmé nodded. "You're right. But let's try to lead her out of the building. We might have a better chance of taking her down or escaping from her if we have more space to move around in."

Bail Organa, who had been sitting quietly watching the two women speak, leaned forward, clasping his hands together on his lap. "You made quite an impact on the Senators. It is possible that your words will stick with them. If I can rally the Senator's together – if there are any still around - I might be able to get the support you need to bring down Palpatine." He stroked his chin. "However it may be useful if that woman could be distracted long enough for me to get this vote completed. If it goes in our favour, we would have control of the clone troopers. I can call off the attack on the Temple and get them to take Ventress down."

"We might not be able to hold her off long enough for you to be able to do that," said Padmé, grudgingly.

"But we have to try," said Shmi, her voice strong, filled with determination to succeed. Everything was at stake here. If they lost, so would everyone.

They had to _win_.

* * *

In the second that Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt at the Sith Lord, a red lightsaber sparked to life.

"Do not underestimate me!" the Sith Lord snarled, blocking the two blue blades as they descended upon him.

Obi-Wan could sense the power exuding from the Sith, he was powerful, and skilled at how quickly he reacted to their attack. Obi-Wan tried to move around the Sith, but his move was anticipated and the Sith moved backwards first, keeping the two Jedi in front of him.

Sidious was fast; as Anakin brought his blade up and over his head in a hard blow, and Obi-Wan heaved his blade upwards, the Sith blocked both, judging their angles so that he could block both at the same time. Dark side energy crackled around them.

The cuts Sidious made were aiming more for Obi-Wan then Anakin. He didn't want to harm the Chosen One physically.

_Anakin! _Obi-Wan shouted down the bond. _We need to get around him! _

_I know! But he seems to be able to anticipate our every move! And I can feel you weakening! _Anakin cast a glance at his former Master, noting that he did look drained.

Obi-Wan knew that he wasn't in the best condition to fight against the Sith at this moment. But he had to. If he didn't defend himself, Sidious would take advantage. Sidious wanted to kill him; make sure he died in front of Anakin. He couldn't fall back.

But his head was hurting and his shielding was weak.

The pressure Sidious had put on him when he had spoken to Anakin through their bond had been a terrible thing to experience. His mind had been violated, and his shields torn to shreds by the Sith.

He was risking himself just to help Anakin.

"Master, get out of here!" said Anakin. "You are more of a liability here then a help!" Anakin's blade clashed against Sidious' who whipped away, backing further into the room.

"Perhaps your Master wants to die," the Sith baited.

"Unlikely," snorted Obi-Wan, his blade placed diagonally across his body in a defence position. "But since you so want to kill me, backing away would only give you more of an opportunity to strike against me. At least I have Anakin covering my back."

"We will see," Sidious smirked.

"Obi-Wan…" Anakin's voice was soft but full of warning as the Force rippled around them. "Something…"

A blast of Force power pushed Anakin away from Sidious, and he tumbled to the floor.

"No!" Obi-Wan managed to lift his blade up in time as Sidious came at him with speed, crossing the office to get to Obi-Wan's position.

"If Skywalker will continue to get in my way then he will be detained!" the Sith snarled, spit falling from his mouth as he launched ferocious attacks against Obi-Wan, who barely managed to block each of the Sith's thrusts.

Obi-Wan couldn't even spare a glance at his former Padawan, so concentrated was he on the attacks that were being rained down upon him. His arms ached from the constant movement and his head was bursting with pain.

And then it happened.

Obi-Wan's shields were weak and Sidious penetrated them easily.

Anakin's constant presence in his mind faded to merely a whisper as the darkness raged inside. Obi-Wan fought to maintain control, fought to keep a grip on the reality cascading around him, fought to maintain his grip on his blade as Sidious pushed him further back towards the wall.

Someone shouted his name but he could not hear them; dare not answer for fear of losing his concentration.

He tried to Force push the Sith Lord away from him so he could slip out from the corner he was being forced into but the Sith blocked it easily, having anticipated such a move. The Sith had enough power to remain in Obi-Wan's mind, while barely making an effort to attack the steadily weakening Jedi.

And _somehow _he was preventing Anakin from re-joining the fight.

Sweat beaded on Obi-Wan's forehead and he fought continuously, swinging his arms left and right, up and down in an effort to defend himself. He could feel the Force flowing through him; images were being flashed before his eyes as Sidious remained in his mind, desperately trying to find a weakness, shifting through every bad memory that Obi-Wan possessed.

_Don't let it get to you, Kenobi! _He yelled to himself.

Sidious' face was a mask of pleasure and certainty. He was confident that he would win this fight; that he would achieve his goal of killing the Jedi Master.

"Oh no… Master Kenobi. There you might be wrong. Killing is such a soft word. Try _murder_."

Obi-Wan's back was pressed right up against the wall.

He blocked left, and then up and to the right, but something invisible grasped his arms, preventing him from moving them down to defend himself.

Sidious' Force power was incredible. He could not break the hold that the Sith Lord had on his arms.

He knew in that moment what would happen next.

And then it happened as Sidious lunged for him, a gleeful expression on that hateful face: the expression of victory.

Unable to bring his blade down and trapped in the corner with no space to move away, Obi-Wan felt the red lightsaber blade sink into his flesh and through his abdomen, erupting out of his back. He staggered forward, losing his balance as the blade was pushed further through, until only the hilt was protruding from his tummy. He was effectively pinned to the wall.

Obi-Wan's fingers opened and his lightsaber clattered to the floor. His eyes widened in shock and horror, as the Sith Lord deliberately twisted the lightsaber inside his belly.

"_Die, Jedi!_" the Sith hissed malevolently, his yellow eyes found Obi-Wan's.

"…." Obi-Wan struggled to speak. What flashed in his mind was not what he thought it would be, rather it was the memory of his own Master's death. Ironic really, Anakin was being held back by Sidious' Force power, forced to see his Master's death, much like Obi-Wan had been forced to do back on Naboo all those years ago. The only difference was that energy barriers had prevented Obi-Wan from joining his Master. He had been killed in the same circumstances, and stabbed in the same place…

Sidious pulled his blade slowly out of his stomach, twisting it once more to achieve more damage as it exited his body, watching with relish at Obi-Wan's shocked expression.

Pain mingled in his body and the Force felt faint to the touch.

Obi-Wan blinked, his eyes trying to focus on the one person he loved most in the world.

The man that he considered his brother was standing stock still, shock written across his features.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan managed before his knees buckled. His vision blurred and he swayed. "I believe in you…"

And then he collapsed, the world darkening all around him, as he felt his life-force drift away.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**This was the cliff-hanger you were originally meant to get before Xmas… **

**I'm just going to say this ending has been planned for a long time. This was always going to happen.**

**You will be pleased to know that I have written so much over the past few days that it means I can now up my updates to twice a week. So I will now post every Saturday and Wednesday. I've got two and a half chapters of this story left to write so I feel confident that I can up my update schedule, despite the fact I do have exams to revise for, I am making time to relax. And writing fic is my relaxation method. **

**Next chapter:** The confrontation continues… To be posted on the 2nd January 2013! 

**Happy new year everyone! See you next year!**

**the-writer1988 **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N) Happy New Year everyone! **

**I realise that the cliffhanger last chapter was a nasty one. This chapter attempts to resolve that cliff-hanger... **

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"NO!"

Force-pushed away from the lightsaber fight, and held back by an invisible force, Anakin Skywalker could only watch helplessly as his Master was gutted through the stomach. He hadn't even been able to strengthen Obi-Wan's strength through the bond. Sidious had penetrated the bond, through the weakened shields that his Master possessed. Obi-Wan hadn't been strong enough to push him back out, and all his attention was focused on the rent less assault the powerful Sith Lord had given him.

Sidious' strength was impressive, wielding power that Anakin could barely comprehend. He could prevent Anakin from aiding his brother physically and mentally barely breaking a sweat, whilst Obi-Wan fought hard for his life.

Anakin had felt their bond scream in pain as the lightsaber dug, twisting and turning into Obi-Wan's abdomen. It didn't break, but it was hanging by a thread, starting to sever.

As Sidious drew the blade out slowly, seeking only to prolong both Anakin and Obi-Wan's agony, Anakin grasped the fading bond he had with his Master, relieved that he could now reach him again as Sidious had retreated, but scared that his brother didn't have the energy to mentally communicate with him.

_Stay strong Obi-Wan! You can't die on me! _

As his Master's blue-grey eyes focused solely on him, Anakin felt love project across the bond from Obi-Wan. He could even detect what message Obi-Wan was trying to send. _You are my brother, Anakin. _

But the blue-grey eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi told a different story.

Obi-Wan was dying.

As his body began to slump forward, Obi-Wan rasped out four last words that rocked Anakin to the core.

"_Anakin… I believe in you." _

Wetness converged in Anakin's eyes and he felt a tear run down his cheek as Obi-Wan finally sunk to the carpet, his body hitting it with a thud.

He didn't even notice the Force grip holding him back disappear. He only had eyes for the Master that had raised him, had done so much for him… And now…

_No! _Anakin denied the reality. _He's not dead! _

Their connection was still there, faint but alive, yet Obi-Wan's spirit was waning.

His heart wanted him to run to Obi-Wan, wanted to be with him in his last moments… _Don't think like that, Anakin! _Yet he understood what his duty entailed, what he had to do. His brother wouldn't want him to let his guard down and give the Sith the easy access that he needed to make Anakin his own. No, he wasn't going to make things simple for the Sith Lord.

"How does it feel, Anakin?" the voice was soft, almost pitying him, if not for the clear joy it held for finally managing to defeat one of the people that had stood in his way for years.

Anakin took in a deep breath, and tore his gaze away from his Master's still body. Obi-Wan believed in him to carry out his duty.

And that is what he would do, in honour of the man that had trained him and saved his mother from a life of slavery. He would make Obi-Wan Kenobi feel honoured to have trained him.

_I will make you proud, Master. I promise you. _

With his right hand holding his lightsaber, Anakin turned his gaze on the Sith Lord, trying to ignore the burning pain in his heart. _Control your emotions, Anakin, let the Force run through you, cleansing you. _Words spoken by Obi-Wan so many years ago echoed through his head. He sought the comfort the Force provided, the blanket of security that he had learnt to wrap himself within, and with that, he sent that security to Obi-Wan, to booster his defences and help to preserve his life.

While Obi-Wan Kenobi still lived, Anakin Skywalker would do his best to stay true to the course that lay before him. The complete ripping of the bond they shared could cause him to spiral down into the darkest depths of the dark side. Anakin hoped that he wouldn't have to feel the complete shattering of their bond.

* * *

Ahsoka lifted her lightsaber up, blocking Ventress' lunge at her. Backing away the young Togrutan Padawan kept her reversed grip, her eyes pinned entirely on Ventress. "I survived Grievous, I can survive you!" It was a bold declaration for Ahsoka to make but it made her feel confident in her abilities to hold her own against the assassin.

"You are barely an apprentice! If Jedi Master's cannot defeat me, a mere child cannot!" snarled Ventress, darting forward and bringing up both her blades.

Ahsoka jumped back, bringing her green saber to the front, blocking the two red blades.

Ventress was stronger and could push back against Ahsoka's desperate attempt to keep their lightsabers locked.

"I won't let you kill Shmi!" yelled Ahsoka. "Just surrender!"

Ventress laughed. "Why should I surrender? You are hunted by the clones, the Jedi are dying and there is _nothing _you can do about it!"

Ahsoka gritted her teeth. What Ventress said was true but she couldn't let that get in the way of trying to protect Shmi. Anakin wanted them to be safe; she was the only one capable here to fight back against Ventress. Neither Padmé or Shmi had any lightsaber training. Ventress would kill them so easily if Ahsoka didn't try to delay them.

Ventress pulled back from the lightsaber lock, and Ahsoka flipped backwards.

"You know, when I kill you, your bond with your Master will break…" mused Ventress gleefully. "Do you think it will hurt him?"

Ahsoka swallowed but refused to be baited. This time she attacked Ventress ferociously. The assassin wouldn't expect a mere child to try that move when she was the least experienced, and it was enough to give Ventress a shock as instead of Ahsoka verbally responding, she took the physical route instead.

Listening to the Force around her, Ahsoka leapt up and ran along the wall, swiping her lightsaber down _and _kicked out at the same time. Her foot impacted against Ventress' skull and the assassin went shrieking to the floor. Ahsoka's jump carried her foot onto her arm and as she landed, her foot crushed Ventress' wrist beneath it. The white, pale fingers clenched tightly around one of the lightsaber hilts sprang open.

Ahsoka acted.

She leapt off of Ventress' wrist, darting away as the assassin swiped her other blade at Ahsoka, barely missing her ankles with her lightsaber. Reaching out with the Force, Ahsoka summoned Ventress' other blade and landed further down the hallway, twisting her body so that she faced Ventress. Her mouth jutted outwards as she considered the move she had done just completed and succeeded it. Not for one moment had the young Padawan considered that she would be able to pull off such a complicated move and retrieve one of her opponent's weapons.

Still, she had the advantage now.

Clutching Ventress' stolen blade in her left hand, Ahsoka activated it, marvelling at the red colour of the blade, before settling herself into a duelling position.

"Give that back you little _rat_!" growled Ventress as she leapt forward, swiping her remaining blade out at the Padawan.

But Ahsoka was quick and blocked the attack, sweeping her second blade underneath, aiming for a blow across Ventress' tummy, but the assassin flung herself away from the blow, flipping over and landing boldly on her feet.

"You have no idea how to use two blades at once, _girl. _It takes finesse and dedicated training to wield duel blades together!" hissed Ventress.

Ahsoka smirked. "Maybe. If you are so good at it, try and get it off me!"

Baiting Ventress was not a good idea but if it kept her attention on her, rather than on Shmi Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano would do anything she could to protect her Master's mother. Ahsoka leapt back as Ventress jumped forward.

"Coward!" shrieked the assassin. "Fight me!" Her eyes were burning angrily in the light of the Senate corridors. "Prove you are worthy to wield two blades!"

Risking a glance over her shoulder, Ahsoka saw several clone troopers rush in her direction, their blasters raised and pointing at her back.

"Surrender Jedi!" they ordered, seemingly to ignore Ventress' presence entirely.

_Of course, she is no longer the enemy, _mused Ahsoka inwardly. But a plan was slowly forming in her mind and she wondered if she could really be that lucky. Anakin had taught her various tricks in her short time with him. If she could replicate his luck…

She grinned.

"I will not surrender when I have done nothing wrong to warrant this arrest!" she shouted in return, keeping her eyes on Ventress.

Behind her she heard the sounds of clicks on the blasters. Were they set for stun or for kill? She hoped stun. Even if Ventress did deserve to die, she still deserved a trial for her crimes against the Jedi Order.

The Force warned her a split second before the clones fired at her.

"Ahsoka! Look out!" She heard someone yell her name, but she was already moving, leaping upwards and back over in a flip, landing on the balls of her feet as the stun shots – thankfully! – sailed past her.

Ventress wasn't quick enough.

She was able to bring her lightsaber up to block one stun blast before three hit her in quick succession. The assassin collapsed to the corridor.

Ahsoka whirled to face the clone commanders walking slowly towards her. Through the gaps in the troopers she could see Padmé and Shmi motioning to her. Taking a running jump forwards, she Force-leapt over the clones heads, landing behind them and sped off, following Padmé and Shmi down the corridor, with the clones in pursuit.

* * *

_He was drifting towards the light…_

_It felt so comfy here, warmth filled him utterly. _

_But something was keeping him back from the realm that his spirit wanted to take him to. _

_The familiar presence of Anakin was entwined with his, keeping him warm and safe. His former Padawan didn't want him to go. _

_The white beckoned to him, wanting to lead him on, towards a peaceful existence. _

You still have much to do, Obi-Wan, and you know it…

_A familiar voice startled him and his descent further into the white ceased. _

Anakin needs you. You cannot leave him at the time he needs your help the most.

_The voice was familiar to him, one that he hadn't heard in a long time. _

"Qui-Gon?"

_A spectral form appeared in front of him, with long brown hair past his shoulders and a beard decorated his face. He wore the traditional Jedi robes and cloaks. _"Obi-Wan. You have to go back. It is not your time yet."

"But I am dying…" _protested Obi-Wan, but that was a feeble excuse. That shouldn't stop him from attempting to help the Chosen One. _

"Anakin has given you strength so that you can survive. Fight for him. He needs you more then you know." Qui-Gon smiled gently at his former apprentice. "I am very proud of what you have done, what you have become. You've trained Anakin into a worthy Jedi, a son to be proud of, Obi-Wan."

"He's… he's not my son. He's my brother," _responded Obi-Wan. _

"Brother's stay together," _answered Qui-Gon. _

_Yes, he's right, thought Obi-Wan. Brothers should never _leave_ one another. _

_Qui-Gon's form began to fade and the white that had so entranced Obi-Wan began to fall away. Instead of descending into the Force, he was ascending back up… Higher and higher until… _

Obi-Wan gasped loudly as consciousness and pain returned to him.

* * *

With Ahsoka in tow, Padmé and Shmi ran down the corridors.

"We have to split up!" yelled Ahsoka. "Staying together is just making Bail Organa's job more difficult!"

Padmé shook her head, risking a glance over her shoulder, grabbing Shmi by the arm and pulled her to the side as a stun blast impacted the wall. "No it isn't! Mas Amedda has ruled the Senate to get back in session to discuss our infiltration of the prior meeting. All doors are guarded now. Some Senators may not return to their posts but the majority will. Bail has his chance to turn things around for us! We just have to survive long enough for this ruling to be turned around!"

"Besides, if we stay together we can help each other better," added Shmi wryly. "I may not be a fighter but I do know how to handle a blaster. Anakin made sure I knew when the war started."

"Oh, right," swallowed Ahsoka. "I doubt Ventress will be unconscious for long. By the looks of it, the clones are now on her side. They will aid her even though she is a war criminal."

"It is only because the Chancellor wants us dead. They'll turn on her when his goal to kill us has succeeded," explained Padmé knowledgably. "While she is still useful to him, the longer she lives. We've outlived our usefulness therefore we have been marked for death."

"And we are the guiding light that keeps Ani with us," added Shmi.

"The best thing we can do then is to escape the Senate," said Ahsoka. "If we stay here we are likely to get caught."

Padmé nodded. "You are forgetting that the Senate will be guarded in every place. The Chancellor will know every way in or out of this building. There will be guards posted at every exit!"

"But we got in!" retorted Ahsoka. "Surely we can get out?"

"Don't you see?" added Shmi gently. "The Chancellor wanted us here. He made sure we could get in!"

Ahsoka chewed her bottom lip. That seemed like the most obvious thing. The Sith Lord had gone to a big effort to detain the three of them, only to have Anakin free them. But now they were in his domain, in the building that he ruled unconditionally. He was playing the game just as much as they were. "The clones don't want to kill me… They keep firing stun blasts!"

"Exactly!" Padmé exclaimed. "The Chancellor wants to kill us before Anakin! It's all part of his plan to get him to join him! If we try to escape this building we will fall into that trap! Our only hope is to keep on running and avoid the other traps he has set for us!"

"Or we do the unexpected," panted Shmi. She ducked as another stun bolt flashed near her head. "We can't run forever."

Padmé glanced at her love's mother. "What are you suggesting?"

"We surrender," answered Shmi, "but to surrender we go to the Chancellor's office. He won't expect us to turn up willingly, will he? Surprise is some of the best tactics we have."

"What would be the benefit in that?" questioned Ahsoka. She couldn't see the logic of surrendering when their whole goal was to escape, and prevent being used against Anakin. "If we surrender that will give the Sith even more ammunition!"

"Maybe, but at least we'll be able to help Anakin," said Shmi. "And we all have our own weapons. We can defend ourselves."

It was then that Ahsoka spotted the blaster Shmi had. "Where did you get that?"

Shmi smiled. "Padmé's friend, Bail, gave it to me. Before we decided to come and find you, he said I needed to defend myself. I accepted the gift because I knew if I am to survive, I have to fight back."

They rounded another corner, but had to double-back on themselves as they ran into another squad of clones. The squad that had been pursing them came up behind them, but Ahsoka was already leaping for them, lightsabers blazing in a mixture of green and red light.

"Go!" the young Padawan shouted back. "Get to the lifts!"

Padmé held her blaster up, set on stun, firing away at the clone troopers edging nearer to them. Her back was pressed up to Shmi's, as they danced in a circle, taking down troopers one by one as Ahsoka distracted the majority.

"What about you?" yelled Shmi in return, grabbing Padmé by the tunic and pulling her down as another shot flew past their heads.

"I'll find my own way!" Ahsoka yelled. "Get to the Chancellor's office, NOW!"

Shmi swallowed and peered through the clone troopers to see two sets of lifts. If they could break through their ranks they might be able to make it… providing of course the lifts had not been disabled… But the Senate was still in session. Padmé had told her that the lifts were never switched off because it was the easiest mode of transport.

Pointing her blaster at the nearest clone trooper, Shmi fired the stun blast, hitting him, continuing to do so as she and Padmé made their way further away from Ahsoka but towards the lifts.

The clones were now turning towards them, intending to prevent them from reaching the lifts, ignoring the threat that Ahsoka posed more. They really didn't want them getting to the lifts. Padmé eyed along the blaster and fired, as Ahsoka leapt up over the line of troopers, landing in front of them, her two blades waving frantically in front of her, deflecting stun blast after stun blast…

Shmi smacked the lift's button and the doors opened. She tumbled inside, grabbing Padmé at the same time. "Ahsoka!" she called back, hoping that the young girl could get in too.

But the young Togrutan shook her head, and sent out a Force pulse to the lift, causing the doors to shut.

Shmi pressed the appropriate button and the lift started to move upwards. Her legs were shaking from running and fighting.

"Are you ok?" Padmé asked gently.

Shmi nodded. "I am. It's just tiring."

"Fighting back against an oppressor is always tiring," grinned Padmé, but her grin became serious as the lift pinged opened, and the doors revealed two clone troopers standing on guard.

"Surrender," they both ordered, their blasters raised at the two women as soon as they registered their presence.

Padmé and Shmi exchanged a look, before lifting their own blasters and stunning both the troopers. With the soldiers bodies slumped on the ground, they pulled them inside the lift. The doors slid shut and Padmé fired into the controls, jamming the lift into staying where it was. At least they wouldn't be followed up this lift. There was, of course, other lifts that led to this floor, but they had taken out one avenue of finding them. If this plan of theirs was to succeed, they didn't have time to go around shooting all the control panels.

It was eerie and cold, and quiet where they stood, on the floor of the Senate that held the Chancellor's office.

"I would have thought this place would have been crawling with troopers," said Shmi, feeling a bit wary at the lack of any living contact.

"If he wanted Anakin to come to him then he had to clear everyone out," replied Padmé. "Since he has launched his Empire bid, he won't want lackeys on the same level as him. Palpatine strikes me as a man who likes his level of dictatorship, unopposed. This is a sign to show that no one will be an equal to him." She kept one hand on her blaster and walked down the hallway.

They moved slowly, keeping their eyes peeled for any sudden movement, for any sign of any disturbances, of any traps that could be lurking hidden away from them.

As they walked past another set of lifts, the right-hand one slid open.

Immediately, Padmé and Shmi raised their blasters, pointing it at the occupant inside the lift.

"Woah, don't shoot! It's only me!" accosted Ahsoka.

Shmi lowered her blaster. "That was quick," she noted. She hadn't been expecting the Padawan to be able to get up to this level that quickly, though it shouldn't surprise her considering whose Padawan she was.

"There was another set of lifts near me so I ran to them," shrugged Ahsoka. "And I've managed to pull a little trick my Master taught me. It's overridden the lift system. It will be in place for thirty minutes so no one can use any of them." She held up a small device that had Anakin's fingerprints all over its construction. It was a hand-held device that attached to the lift itself and sent systematic sparks around the lift system, effectively stunning the mechanism. The bigger the system the less time it would keep the lifts out of commission. But they did have enough time to get to Anakin.

"Are we absolutely sure we are doing the right thing?" asked Padmé valiantly.

All of them looked at one another.

"We are doing this for Anakin and Obi-Wan," said Ahsoka. She rarely spoke of them with their given names, but it felt right to do so in that moment. Protocol told her to respect their positions in the Jedi Order but right now? The Force told differently.

"We are doing it to help them both," added Padmé.

"And because we love them," ended Shmi.

Together, the three of them turned to face the corridor in front of them, where at the end the future of the Jedi Order and the Republic was being decided.

And they would become a part of that story.

* * *

The Chosen One stood facing the Sith Master.

To the side of them lay the body of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was moaning very lightly in pain.

Anakin's eyes focused entirely upon the monster in front of him. He brought up his blade, mimicking Obi-Wan's guard position, ready for the attack that was bound to come from the Sith Lord. The bond between him and Obi-Wan was steadily getting weaker but there was still life in him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" the Sith Lord goaded. "The complete shattering of the bond between Master and Apprentice… Gone."

Anakin smirked. "It's not gone yet, Sith. He's still alive."

"I can soon change that…" the Sith retorted. "Do not underestimate me, Skywalker. Do you want him to suffer an even crueller death then the one I've already given him?"

Swallowing, Anakin considered his options. What more could Sidious do to Obi-Wan just to hurt him? Just to try to get Anakin to tap into his anger? Eventually it would hurt enough and his Master would die; the bond would break. That was what Sidious wanted: it would give him the perfect ammunition he needed to get inside Anakin's brain and twist him.

"_Ana … Ana … kin." _

Both Anakin and Sidious turned to face the crumpled form on the floor.

Obi-Wan was trying to pick himself up off the floor, his face showing the agony he was undoubtedly in. The gaping hole in his abdomen revealed a far worse injury and Anakin couldn't comprehend how his brother was still alive, was still able to move…

But he had tried to boost Obi-Wan's strength with his own power; perhaps that had been his saving grace. What Anakin had done was to mask the true effects of his wound.

"_Don't … give … _" Cough. "_…in…" _Cough. _"Use … the … bond…" _Obi-Wan was struggling to speak, coughing up blood, his arms wavering as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Master…" began Anakin, but he was cut off as Obi-Wan was suddenly encased in the dark tendrils of Force lightning. "NO!" he yelled in desperation.

Obi-Wan's body writhed and he was screaming, his arms collapsing, as the attack continued, his body jerking on the floor.

Anakin's lightsaber reactivated and he turned his scorching eyes upon the Sith Lord, who finally stopped electrocuting the Jedi to return his attention to the Chosen One. Anakin's eyes were slits, his hand clenched tightly around the lightsaber hilt. Pain radiated off the dim bond that still connected him and Obi-Wan together, but it was getting fainter… Obi-Wan's body was failing him.

"You will _not _touch him _again! _Do you understand me?" spat Anakin, walking forward and standing right in front of Obi-Wan's body. "Your quarrel is with me, not him. Hurt him again and I will not hold back!" He could feel his body reverberating with anger, the desire to see the Sith Lord dead was overwhelming, but his mind was clouded with dark thoughts. If he struck Palpatine down now, he'd be at risk of falling.

"I can _feel _your anger…" Sidious was pleased. "Use it."

Anakin panted heavily, ignoring the seductive words. It wouldn't be what Obi-Wan would want. Anger was not the way. Not the way to defeat the Sith for good. If he used the dark side to defeat the Sith, he'd become what he hated the most. No, he couldn't do that to the people he loved.

_Remember your training… _

The voice he heard sounded familiar to him: one he hadn't heard in a long time. He almost thought it was Qui-Gon Jinn, but that was impossible. He was dead, struck down by a Sith Lord years ago. But it did make him think. His training had made him what he was today and was the most important lessons he had learned.

He took in a deep breath, reaching for the light. _I am a Jedi. _

"No," said Anakin, more calmly. "I will not use my anger. You won't turn me. Not after what you've done to Obi-Wan, what you tried to do to my mother, to Padmé and to Ahsoka." He glanced down at his wounded brother, once more urging him to hang onto life. "I will always oppose you." He stood tall, looking down on the Sith Lord. The bright light of the Force scorched through Anakin's body.

A tendril of emotion filled him. Obi-Wan reached for him, sending him love through the bond, boosting his own defences, strengthening Anakin's resolve to defeat the Sith Lord.

Reaching out his other hand, he called Obi-Wan's dropped lightsaber to his palm. He held the two blades before him in a defensive position. He wouldn't attack, not unless Sidious gave him no choice. But the Sith Lord seemed content to wait.

_What is he waiting for? _Anakin swallowed, trying to figure out exactly what Sidious' game was.

He knew as soon as the door opened what Sidious had waited for.

Standing in the doorway to the inner office was his mother, Padmé and Ahsoka. Ahsoka held up two lightsabers – one green and the other red – crossing them in a defensive posture against her body.

"It is so nice for your remaining family to join us here, Anakin," Sidious cackled. "I've already killed a Jedi Master… A mere Padawan, a Senator and a housekeeper will not be a match for me!"

Anakin saw his family's gaze sweep over his position, witnessed their eyes wide in realisation when they saw Obi-Wan's crumbled form on the floor.

Sidious' arms came up… lightning sprung from his fingertips, flying right towards Ahsoka, Shmi and Padmé but Anakin bounded forward, using the Force to push Sidious back. His aim of the crackling dark side energy missed his targets, impacting against the office wall. But the Sith had anticipated Anakin's attack, and raised a lightsaber just in time for their blades to lock.

Anakin shouted over his shoulder. "Get Obi-Wan out of here!" He didn't want Sidious to use any of them against him. He didn't see them run across the space to his fallen Master, his concentration taken up by the Sith Lord, as he fought, blade to blade, against the most evil man he had ever encountered.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Shmi fell down beside him, staring at the awful wound in his tummy and the burns that scorched his clothing. He was so pale… She averted her eyes and found him blinking slowly up at her. "We have to get you out of here…"

He shook his head. "No…"

"If we move him we may harm him more," said Ahsoka, kneeling down next to her, trying to ignore the battle going on behind them as Anakin valiantly battled aside Sidious' attempts to get around him, using his and Obi-Wan's blades to counterattack the Sith Lord.

"Ahsoka…" Obi-Wan's weak voice filtered through their ears.

"Shh, Master, don't speak," whispered Ahsoka. She wanted to preserve his life. She could sense Anakin's Force presence mingled with Obi-Wan's. Her Master had tried to give Obi-Wan the energy to cling onto life, but that was now failing him. Anakin's determination to keep his brother alive was not enough to keep him in the physical plane of the Force.

Obi-Wan coughed. "You … have … to … help … me," he panted, groaning weakly, as pain coursed through his abdomen.

"Obi-Wan," Shmi leaned in close. "You're hurt. If you move you'll only harm yourself further." She said this gently, in a motherly tone. She didn't want the man that had freed her to die because he was too stubborn to let them save him.

"No … matter … what Anakin does … I'm … going … to die," whispered Obi-Wan with effort. He struggled to rise, expanding more energy. "I can help him…"

Shmi stroked the hair out of his eyes. She hated seeing him suffering like this. But there was a determination in his eyes, he had an idea… one that he thought he could pull off if given the chance to. She swallowed, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What can we do?" It was the least they could do for a dying man.

"Our bonds … I can channel … my Force power through you … Anakin can use it … Accumulate … all my power … with his … he'll be stronger … then Sidious." More blood was coughed up as he fought the wavering darkness, threatening his attempts to aid his brother.

Ahsoka frowned. "I've never heard of that technique before."

"It hasn't been used … for millennia," admitted Obi-Wan, his eyes getting duller. "It can cause a Jedi to turn … if they … have too much power … forbidden by the Council to be known … by members of the … Jedi Order."

Ahsoka understood. "And as a member of the Jedi Council and a Master yourself, it is a part of your duty to be aware of such techniques. You have in your possession secrets of the Jedi Order…"

"Anakin and I have a strong bond for a reason," continued Obi-Wan, sounding weaker than ever.

Nodding, Ahsoka finished: "And you think this is why you have such a strong connection."

"I may … die … but … at least … I've helped." Obi-Wan tried to grin unsuccessfully. "I … believe … Anakin … won't turn."

Ahsoka felt numb. What Obi-Wan was proposing would kill him. But his abdomen injury would kill him anyway. But he'd be giving Anakin a greater chance of defeating the Sith if he had more power. She grasped one of his hands and squeezed it. "Ok, Master, I'll help."

"What can Shmi and I do?" asked Padmé, tears in her eyes, for she understood what Obi-Wan was about to do. What he was about to sacrifice for Anakin.

"I can … use … your … bonds … with Anakin … too," the injured Jedi confirmed. "Send my power … through … all … three of you." He held out a hand and took Ahsoka's left hand, squeezing it tight. With his left, he took Shmi's right hand. "Shmi… hold Padmé's hand." The two women linked hands. "Padmé and Ahsoka … raise your free hand … in Anakin's direction."

They didn't question him. They just did as he told them too. The little strength he had was enough.

Reaching into his inner core, grasping the power that made him a Jedi, and reaching along his weakening bond with Anakin, he began to feed his brother strength, love and his Force power, willingly letting it flow out of him. At the same time he found Anakin's bonds with his mother, Ahsoka and Padmé, directing his power through them, thereby doubling its potential, for they all shared the same thing: they all loved Anakin Skywalker.

In their minds they heard Obi-Wan's voice, telling his brother to open all of his bonds.

Unconsciously the younger man heeded the Jedi Master's command, allowing Obi-Wan to feed his power to Anakin through four different bonds.

Obi-Wan began to feel even more tired, drowsy, his eyes slipping closed. He felt at peace as he felt himself drifting away. He was giving Anakin what he needed. He sent love and proudness through the Force.

As his own strength floundered, he felt his spirit falling. He had given Anakin his all. His arms became slack and his head turned to the side, resting on the carpet of the Chancellor's office as his muscles relaxed, unable to hold his head up. He could no longer see, only feel the Force.

_Anakin, I love you._

* * *

Anakin paused in his attacks at Sidious as he felt three very familiar presences link with his mind, boosted by the Force power and presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His eyes widened as he realised the ramifications of what his Master was doing.

Sidious paused, watching Anakin intently. "You're losing him, Jedi!"

_Master? What are you doing? _He yelled down the bond.

Obi-Wan could not reply. He was too far gone. His strength mingled with Anakin's, bolstering his power. His Master had sacrificed his life for Anakin's. "No!" He could feel his Force power strengthening, the love Obi-Wan felt for him coursed through Anakin's body.

A tear fell down his cheek as he felt Obi-Wan's presence disappear from his mind, the bond nearly shattering. Anakin couldn't let him go. He wouldn't! With a degree of power, Anakin launched a ferocious attack on Sidious. Obi-Wan had been driven to do what he had done because of what the Sith Lord was trying to accomplish. Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted Anakin to succeed.

In memory of the man that had raised him and the love he felt for him, Anakin fought, slashing forward, pushing the Sith Lord back. _"This is for Obi-Wan!"_ he yelled. _"And for everyone you have hurt!"_

Sidious was on the back foot, shock on his features. He hadn't expected Anakin to attack. But he quickly resorted to what he knew best. "The dark side can give you more power, Anakin! It can even give you the power to save him!"

Anakin gritted his teeth. That was a lie, he knew it. He took up a guard position. "No. The dark side can only destroy. Your power has destroyed the one man I care about most! You cannot save him." He switched off both his lightsabers. Sidious was too powerful to be defeated by mere lightsaber combat. "The dark side can only destroy, never heal. It is a destructive force against nature. I will never harness the Force in that way. It would turn everyone against me." He threw both his lightsabers in opposite directions, hearing them clatter against the office floor. "I cannot fight you in combat."

"Master, what are you doing?"

He heard Ahsoka's protest but chose to ignore it.

"I will never serve you. Not after what you've done to the people I care about most. Obi-Wan Kenobi has died to give me his power. I will honour his sacrifice by remaining true to the light. I am a Jedi, like my Master before me," said Anakin strongly and without pause, his back straight as he stared at the cloaked Sith Lord in front of him.

"So be it, _Jedi_." Sidious' tone was vicious. He raised his hands, pointing them directly at Anakin.

The Force warned him and Anakin acted.

The Force lightning did not hit him; instead it was directed towards his mother, Padmé and Ahsoka. Yet Anakin dug deep into the Force, summoning all the strength he could muster. The lightning bounced off an invisible shield harmlessly hitting the wall.

"What?" Sidious exclaimed.

Despite his circumstances, Anakin smiled. The amount of Force power he now wielded meant that he could summon a Force shield to protect his family from further harm. And he still had enough energy to counterattack Sidious. Obi-Wan had given him the opportunity to save everybody but himself. "A gift from my Master."

"Ah…" Sidious mused, clearly catching on. "I can sense his foul presence within you. He's not only given you his strength, he has given you his Force power. A banned technique in the Jedi Order." His eyes moved swiftly to Obi-Wan's still body. "He died to give you more power… That strength he could have used to try to save himself. How _noble _of him to sacrifice his life so that you could have a better chance."

"He's a better man than you," snarled Anakin. "You can't harm them now."

"Once you are dead they will be mine," jeered Sidious menacingly. "If you will not join me then you will die."

Anakin swallowed. He knew what was coming. He had abandoned lightsaber combat. He had to hope that what he was intending would work.

Sidious' arms raised and a blast of Force lightning came out of his fingertips.

Anakin had no defences against that amount of power.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka, Padmé and his mother shouted in desperation.

He closed his eyes, his own palms held up before him, channelling the Force through his arms. Instead of the lightning hitting him and hurling him away, he absorbed the dark energy. He dug deep into his reserves, into the strength that Obi-Wan had given him and pushed back out at the Sith.

The Force wrapped around the Sith Lord and Anakin sent a powerful shove at his enemy.

Sidious couldn't fight back and he flew back into the wall.

Anakin stalked forward. He knew what he had to do. The Sith was scrambling up to a standing position, with a red lightsaber now in his hand. But that didn't bother Anakin. He had more power than he had ever wielded in his life.

Sidious rushed forward, swinging the lightsaber blade in an arc designed for decapitation, but for Anakin, his senses so tuned to the Force, so controlled by the potential he was tapping into, that it seemed like hours passed by before Sidious reached him. All he had to do was duck below the line of the blade.

He kicked out, pushing the Sith back once more. His hands felt red-hot as the Force became a part of who he was. Sidious regained his footing and tried again, but Anakin simply gave him another Force-push, which the Sith tried to counteract but failed. The light was bursting out of Anakin, flowing through him like a current. A grim smile pulled at Anakin's face.

"I can feel your fear, Palpatine," he said, walking forward so slowly.

"How?" the Sith asked weakly. "How is this possible? All my planning…"

"I am the Chosen One," stated Anakin bluntly. "I am embedded within the light and always will be. My soul is a part of the Force. I am more powerful then you could ever imagine."

Sidious stood, fuming from the power Anakin displayed. Fury built up within him, the dark side crackling around him, his carefully laid plans all for nothing… Anakin hadn't turned. He had stayed true. And it was all because of Obi-Wan's sacrifice.

With a scream of utter fury, the Sith Lord opened fire once more with Sith lightning.

Anakin held both his palms forth, and this time, intentionally directed it at the Sith Lord; the lightning rebounded, hitting the Sith Lord directly in the chest. Screams echoed around the room, but the lightning just kept on coming. Anakin deflected it all, harnessing the Force and using it to keep his aim true. He didn't feel hate, he felt remorse for the man Palpatine could have been if he had been fortunate enough to have been discovered by the Jedi and not by the Sith.

He stepped closer to Sidious' jerking body, seeing a creature twisted and mutilated by the effects of the lightning. Force-shoving the Sith once more, the lightning ceased. Anakin took in a deep breath and stared down at the body of the Sith Lord.

"You have given your future up for a weak one!" Sidious exclaimed, spitting out, his arms barely able to hold him up. The Sith had realised he was defeated.

Anakin's power was too great and aligned with the light side of the Force. He outstretched his hand and summoned a lightsaber to him. Glancing at the hilt, the young Jedi noticed he had Obi-Wan's blade. It was fitting to use this specific lightsaber blade at the end, in honour of the man that had trained him.

"Still…" Sidious' eyes turned to slits, as he took in the lightsaber hilt that Anakin now held. "At least I killed the man who ruined everything for me. Kenobi's death is my greatest victory."

Anakin shook his head, his voice low and soft, but filled with authority, with an age beyond his years. "No. You are wrong. Obi-Wan saved the Jedi. And I will honour him for that." Without his brother's sacrifice, Anakin wouldn't have had the strength to defeat the Sith. In doing what he had done, Master Kenobi had saved the Jedi, at the cost of his own life.

The Sith Lord tried one last tactic against Anakin; tried to use the Force to send Anakin flying back, but his futile attempt was blocked.

Hefting the lightsaber above his head, and just as the Sith Lord attempted to electrocute Anakin again, the young Jedi brought the blade down, hard.

The Force shifted.

Anakin felt the darkness disperse, the light flooding through the Force once more. Engulfed by its majesty, Anakin Skywalker looked down upon the body of the Sith Lord, now cleaved in two; Sidious' chest having received the brunt of Anakin's attack.

Chancellor Palpatine, the Sith Lord, was dead.

**To be continued...**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So, Anakin beat Palpatine. Obi-Wan died (again). And now what is left? Next chapter I reveal exactly why A Mother's Love can do impossible things. **

**Chapter 34 will be posted on Saturday. **

**the-writer1988**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N) Thank you for all the reviews! Here we are the next chapter, in which… yeah I'm not going to spoil it for you guys! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Anakin turned away from the smoking form before him, his eyes meeting that of his family. But his eyes fell down to the figure on the floor. He walked over to them, deactivating the lightsaber blade he held in his right hand. His family knew not to speak to him as he approached Obi-Wan's pale and still body.

Sinking to his knees, Anakin rested a hand on his Master's chest. Though the evidence was in front of him, he could not believe that his Master was truly gone. A tear slipped down his cheek as he took Obi-Wan's hand in his own. It was cold.

Someone rubbed his back, and he glanced up to see his mother kneeling beside him. He leaned into her embrace, nearly sobbing, letting the tears fall from his eyes. "Why did he have to die?"

"He chose to Ani…" whispered his mother. "It helped you…"

Anakin coughed. "But he shouldn't have done… He is my best friend, my brother!" He blinked, trying to wipe away the tears. "He's family!" He knew he wasn't acting like a Jedi, that he should be celebrating the idea that Obi-Wan was at peace with the Force, but he couldn't think like that. Obi-Wan was dead.

No more would he feel Obi-Wan's presence inside his mind, no longer would he have that connection with his Master. It was broken…

But then…

A tendril…

He startled.

_No…_

He thought he had felt something then as he contemplated the bond.

Unconsciously he had reached out for it… and he had brushed against something.

His heart quickening, he reached out intentionally, searching for the bond he and Obi-Wan shared.

A single wisp remained.

His breathing hitched to a stop and his eyes widened as he considered the ramifications of his discovery.

"Ani?" his mother had noticed the change in his posture. "What is it?"

"Obi-Wan is still alive," he whispered, hardly daring to believe it. "Our bond is still there… it is still intact." He looked up, aware that there was hope in his eyes as he took in the shocked faces of Ahsoka, Padmé and his mother. His hand remained gripped around Obi-Wan's.

"But Master," frowned Ahsoka, "I sense no life-force from him."

Anakin shook his head. "You wouldn't. He's so far gone… there is barely a whisper remaining. He's hanging on, just."

"But I thought he gave you his Force power," said Padmé quietly.

"He did," replied Anakin, "but I didn't want him to die. It's either me or him keeping his spirit here."

"Giving you his Force power, what does that mean?" asked Shmi curiously. She understood the concept of it, but it was the inner intricacies of it that she could not grasp. "Is he still Force-sensitive?"

"He is still Force-sensitive, but he sent me his power for me to use," answered Anakin. "He gave it to me so he didn't have any to try to keep himself alive. I think I can give it back to him, maybe… I don't know." A worried looked crossed his face. The tiny tendril he had felt was fading, bit by bit. If he lost that last part of their bond, Obi-Wan would truly be gone.

His Master's body was barely functioning. There was hardly any life left in it. His heart slowly pumped, twice per minute. To all intents and purposes, Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead, save for the tendril that still existed between Anakin and him, keeping him in the world.

"I can save him," said Anakin, determination filling his voice. "He saved me. I need to return the favour." He closed his eyes and sunk into the Force, searching for the remaining tendril, finding it, and grasping it within his own mind. The tendril was weak, fading quickly, yet Anakin would not give up. He would not lose his Master, his brother.

_Goodbye…_

Obi-Wan's voice echoed through his mind.

"NO!" Anakin felt desperation clawing within him. "No! I won't lose you!" He plunged deeper, trying to keep a hold onto the failing bond. Obi-Wan had waited to say goodbye, had remained for him. Wet tears stung his face, both his hands grasping Obi-Wan's physical body, trying to pull him back. To keep him from the light that wanted to welcome him home.

But he couldn't clasp the tendril again and it faded even more, the words 'goodbye' echoing over and over from it.

"Master! It's too late!" Ahsoka was shaking him, dragging him back into the real world. She was kneeling beside him, tearful too. She had placed one hand on Anakin's left hand, guiding it to Obi-Wan's chest. For a whole minute his heart didn't beat… and then there was one small, but faint beat remaining. "You can't bring him back…"

Anakin hung his head. He couldn't admit defeat. He was the Chosen One. How was it fair that he could defeat the Sith Lord but couldn't save his brother? Surely the Chosen One should be able to achieve impossible feats? Surely he had the power to restore Obi-Wan, or at least give him more time to get him to a healer? Why was he blessed with such strong bonds if he could not utilise them to save those he loved most?

The truth of the matter was yelling at him. Obi-Wan was gone. His spirit had moved on, but his body was still alive, though rapidly declining. Anakin closed his eyes and sought once more for that one last tendril. It was even further away than before. He could do this, he _had _to!

But as he reached for that last remaining part of the bond, it broke away, fading into nothingness.

"NO!" Tears leaked from Anakin's eyes. He opened his eyes and stared up at his three companions. "I… I lost him."

"Anakin…" Padmé leaned forward and rested her head on Anakin's shoulder, her eyes focused upon the body of the Jedi Master. "I'm so sorry…"

Anakin nodded numbly, his hand not leaving Obi-Wan's limp, cold one. "I know…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…" Ahsoka reached for Padmé's arm. "But your comlink is going off."

Padmé reached down to her belt and retrieved it. Excusing herself she moved away and whispered quietly. She returned a few minutes later. "Ani," she said, crouching down beside him, and resting a hand on his back. "I have to go. Bail has been successful. The clone attack on the Jedi Temple has been halted for now. Bail needs me there to help him. My own status as a traitor has been rescinded. Do you want me to report about Palpatine's death?"

Anakin raised his head slowly. "Only if it is the right thing to do. If the Jedi have a stray of execution for now, perhaps it is not the best time to make an announcement that Palpatine is dead. That could cause the order to be reactivated." His voice was dull and without any emotion. His eyes appeared dead. "But if Bail judges it to be the right time, tell them about him being a Sith Lord. We'll have to find evidence to back up our claims… I suspect Mas Amedda has been well aware of the Chancellor's true identity for years."

"I will tell him," promised Padmé. "We'll sort this mess out."

"Take Ahsoka with you for protection. Just in case."

Padmé didn't even protest. She knew it would be fallacy to do so, so soon after Obi-Wan's death.

Anakin didn't even watch her leave.

* * *

Shmi Skywalker continued to sit beside her son after Ahsoka and Padmé had left. Her cheeks were wet with the trail of tears.

"I thought I could bring him back," he whispered. His shoulder's sagged. "But I can't do it. He's gone. His heart no longer beats."

Shmi cast her eyes over Obi-Wan's body. The gaping wound in his abdomen was a sight to behold, the stench of burnt flesh mingled in the air. She knew how much this man meant to her son. She couldn't let him give up even if it seemed unlikely he'd survive.

"Ani," she grasped her son's shoulder, "I know you can save him. I believe in you."

"But…" he sounded deflated, not even looking at his mother as he tried to feebly protest.

"You share a bond I do not understand and could never have. I've seen it used, you can go so deep into it that your minds meld together even I don't get how and why you can. You two are a team. You can bring him back. If he's still there, I know you can bring him back." She lifted her son's chin and turned his head so they were looking at one another. "I love him like I love you. He is a part of my family though I can't really explain how he is to me. Obi-Wan is like a son, but also a brother like you see him, and sometimes he is the wise old uncle…" she smiled sadly.

"I've tried, he's gone. The bond has shattered!" retorted Anakin, feeling angry.

"What does your heart tell you?" Her words to Anakin from so long ago, came back with a force.

"What?" he questioned. He shook his head when she did not reply. He closed his eyes and spoke softly. "It tells me that I can still save him."

"Then you can," she reassured him. "You are the Chosen One, Ani. You have more potential than any other Jedi known. If the dark side cannot save people, perhaps the light side can. Use it. I believe in you. I have faith." She leaned back, watching Anakin's reactions.

Whether it was down to being pressured or he felt he really did have the chance, Anakin leaned forward, but instead of placing his hands on Obi-Wan's chest, he placed them on the man's cheeks. "I can do this," he said fiercely.

Without any hesitation Shmi placed a hand on her son's shoulder, willing him to succeed, thinking about the love she held for the two men. She knew she wasn't Force sensitive but Anakin could sense her feelings sometimes, she hoped he'd pick up on what she was trying to project. She didn't watch, she merely closed her eyes, breathing calmly as she waited.

* * *

His mother's words had strengthened him. His heart told him Obi-Wan could be saved. He refused to believe the physical evidence in front of him. His Master's soul was on the line. He could bring him back.

Anakin plunged into the Force, seeking for any sign of his Master. Their bond had broken yet it still felt that Obi-Wan lingered. Or his essence at least. He could see the shattered remains of their bond in his mind. His own heart was hurting from the pain he was in.

And then he felt his mother's love coursing down her bond with him. She was projecting those feelings to him, and within it he could sense the love she held for Obi-Wan. He used that, taking those feelings and grabbing the first piece of the shattered bond, mentally pulling it together with a second piece. He wound the Force round it, willing it to stitch back together, to allow him this one small miracle.

When it didn't break the two pieces again, he reached for the third and fourth piece, repeating the same exercise over and over. Slowly but surely Anakin built up the bond, his mother's love coursing through him, willing him on in his endeavour to save his brother. With the bond rebuilt, Anakin purged into it, using the Force to light it up, to make it come alive.

The Force power that Obi-Wan had given Anakin in his final moments flowed out of him, setting the bond on fire, coursing through it, and going straight back into Obi-Wan's body.

And then, on the precipice of the rebuilt bond, Anakin's soul connected with Obi-Wan Kenobi's soul.

Anakin reached out. _Come home! _

He summoned all the power he possessed, carrying his mother's love as well in the direction where Obi-Wan resided.

_Anakin? _

The voice in his head felt marvellous. Obi-Wan's familiar tones stretched across the Force.

_Master Obi-Wan. _

Confusion was apparent from Obi-Wan. _Shouldn't I be dead? _

_Yes, but I'm not letting you die. Nor will my mother let me give up on you. _

_I'm already dead, Anakin. You are stepping perilously close to the edge of life itself. _

Anakin wouldn't take that as an answer. _No. I've rebuilt our bond. _

_Impossible. _

_I'm the Chosen One. You gave me enough power to achieve that. _

He then felt a response as instead of Anakin reaching for Obi-Wan it was the other way around, with the older man seeking Anakin. He opened himself up, a shining beacon in the Force, welcoming his brother home, back to the place where he should be.

Obi-Wan's soul was torn, hurt badly by the injuries he had suffered physically, but there was a proud tint to his essence that told Anakin how much his brother was happy for his apprentice. There was also sadness, as if he had accepted that his time was over, that he had to move on, that he had achieved his life's goal in training Anakin and aiding him in that moment of need.

_No, your work isn't finished, _said Anakin gently. _In fact it has barely begun. What about all the other younglings that need a respectable teacher like you? I'm sure Padmé and I will have children. There's got to be a Kenobi to train my offspring. _

_I'm not training any future generations of Skywalker's. That'll be Ahsoka's job and besides they have you, _came the response, slightly riddled with humour.

_You know my intentions. You know I'm going to leave the Jedi Order to be with Padmé. _

_What about Ahsoka? Are you forgetting your commitment to her? _

_Of course not, _retorted Anakin.

_You don't have to worry about leaving the Jedi Order to be with Padmé, Anakin. I am, after all, privy to certain decisions regarding the future of the Order._ He said that in the hope that Anakin would accept that Obi-Wan would not be coming back with him, that his time had passed.

Anakin felt hope rise within him. What had the Council been discussing? But Obi-Wan remained quiet, his essence still floating between the doorway to life and death. Obi-Wan's injuries were severe, he knew that, but there was always hope that he could be healed.

_If I come back I may never be the same again, _Obi-Wan seemed to be reading Anakin's mind which had always been one of his best traits when they had formed their strong bond.

_I know you will recover. If I can pull you back from this state, I can help you again. We're brothers. If the Force didn't want us to remain together, would it allow this miracle? _asked Anakin. It was impossible what Anakin was being able to do, what he had achieved with the aid of his mother's love. _You're meant to live. _

And then, Anakin felt Obi-Wan's presence draw closer to his.

A hand reached out in the ethereal quality of the bond, forming into the body shape of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked whole as Anakin cast his eyes over him. Here in this space, in this area of the Force that few could ever venture, they were reunited.

Reaching out his own hand, Anakin took the ghostly palm and pulled him forwards.

_Your mother is here to. _

_I know. My mother's love helped me save you, _smiled Anakin.

They retreated along the bond, out of the space between worlds, Anakin aiding Obi-Wan's spirit when he needed to, boosting his strength as they neared the end of the ethereal plane that would take them back into their physical bodies.

Their bond pulsed between them and then their consciousness veered off, Anakin going back to his physical self and Obi-Wan to his. Before leaving the comfort of the bond, Anakin sent a wave of healing Force energy after his Master. He had never been trained to heal but it seemed to come naturally to him there.

Anakin ascended and opened his eyes.

* * *

When Shmi heard the unmistakeable sound of someone coughing, her eyes flew open. Her son was leaning over Obi-Wan, who was coughing as he tried to breathe in the precious air that had been denied him. His body was shaking with the effort, and Anakin helped to sit him, rubbing his back. Shmi was about to protest to Anakin's moving of Obi-Wan with that injury, but her eyes went down to his stained tunic and the wound that the Jedi Master had received was nothing more than a scar.

Shmi's hand grabbed her son's arm. "Ani… his wound…"

Anakin glanced down and his eyes widened. "What the…?"

Obi-Wan finally stopped coughing. "Well, that was uneventful." He looked around his surroundings noting the shocked expressions on Shmi and Anakin's faces. He too then glanced down and he saw the no-longer gaping hole that had filled his belly. "Oh… oh…"

"I think… I think I did that," whispered Anakin. "I must have done…" He turned to his mother. "Did you see anything?"

She shook her head. "No I didn't. I kept my eyes closed; just thinking of my love for you, hoping that it would help."

"It did help," smiled Anakin. "You helped me bring Obi-Wan back. He was too stubborn to come back on his own."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I guess you were right. This wasn't my time to die. The Force gave us a miracle because _this shouldn't _have happened." He fixed his former apprentice with a hard glare. "Anakin, you know you should have let me go."

Anakin stuck out his tongue. He hadn't done that in years. "I followed my instincts. They told me you were still alive."

"It could have been your attachment to me making you not believe the truth," added Obi-Wan.

Shmi sighed. "Obi-Wan, I believed it to and I'm not Force-sensitive am I?"

The Jedi Master hung his head. "No…"

"Besides this is probably something you and the Council can debate when you are next in session," smiled Shmi. "My Ani has achieved impossible feats. Destroying the Sith and bringing you back…" She wanted to hug him but didn't want to hurt him.

"I know."

She settled with putting an arm around Obi-Wan. "Do you want to get up?"

"I would. I may have missed what has been going on while I've been 'dead' so I would like to be caught up," he noted, glancing at Anakin.

Shmi helped Anakin lift Obi-Wan to his feet. She tried to avoid looking at Palpatine's body by the wall but she saw the Jedi's eyes drawn to the crumpled form

"Well, Anakin, you were thorough," commented Obi-Wan.

"I try to be, Master," smirked Anakin. "Do you think you can walk?"

"If I'm completely healed then I assume so," replied Obi-Wan knowingly. "Though I can understand why you might want to –"

Shmi caught Obi-Wan as his legs crumpled beneath him as he tried to stand. "Are you ok?"

"Just feel a bit weak. A guess being brought back from the dead took a lot out of me," replied Obi-Wan.

Anakin had his eyes closed, examining the Force bond, Shmi guessed.

"There is nothing wrong with you as far as I can tell…" mused Anakin, "though it is just general weakness. Your body seems to be compensating for the amount of energy you spent. You will probably just need to sleep it off."

"I hope so," replied Obi-Wan. "I'm not staying here with that body. The last thing I want to remember is his glowing, yellow hate-filled eyes relishing in making me suffer when he stabbed me." He shuddered. "I'm glad you didn't take the easy route, Anakin, and try for revenge."

"Your faith in me kept me strong," replied Anakin, wetting his lips with his tongue. "You taught me well, Master."

Shmi smiled at that. She was truly grateful for what Obi-Wan had done for her son. He had taught him the Jedi values, had kept him in the light side even when it became clear that the Sith sought her son's power. She owed a lot more to this man who had simply made a request to free her. With Anakin's help, they both led Obi-Wan away from the Chancellor's Office and towards, where they hoped, would be the end of the clone war.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**So, I, err, killed Obi-Wan did I? :D **

**Ok, a bit of explanation for this decision I think is needed. I've made a point in talking a lot about Anakin and Obi-Wan's bond: it isn't the normal type of bond they have. It's far deeper than that. Anakin is the Chosen One. I have always thought that Anakin would be able to accomplish extraordinary things because of this but I didn't want to make it easy for him by being able to do it on his own, which is where Shmi comes in. It was her love and belief in her son that helped him the most in saving Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was dead but he hadn't passed into that realm yet, he was still lingering. Remember, Obi-Wan gave Anakin his strength and his Force power in the last chapter. That accounts for the healing process to Obi-Wan's wound. **

**There are only two chapters left to post and then the story is done. **

**The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday 9****th**** January and on that date I will be a quarter of a century old! Even saying that makes me feel old. **

**Until then,**

**the-writer1988 **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N) Well, here we are, the second to last chapter… Got my exams this week so I'm busy studying. It's a good thing I finished this fic a few weeks ago! :D**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

On the way to meet Bail in the Senate Chamber, Padmé and Ahsoka had visited the security centre in the hope of finding a tape that could prove their allegations about the former Chancellor's true identity.

They were in luck.

It was policy for the Chancellor's office to be monitored at all times, however there was only a record of today's events, which suggested that Palpatine ensured that any data collected was erased every single day, so if he had been involved in any scrupulous activities that day, they would pose no problem for him. He probably also wiped the guards memories to ensure he was not caught.

However, Anakin's entire confrontation with the Chancellor had been recorded. That was all the evidence they needed to prove that killing the Chancellor was the only way to remove the threat he posed. They were also lucky that the tape involved Palpatine's order of the extermination of the Jedi Order which would help Bail's case in lifting the execution order entirely.

Once downloading the data, Padmé and Ahsoka raced along the corridor towards the junction that was reserved for the Naboo senator. Free from the risk of arrest, Padmé did not worry about any disguises, instead she rushed into the pod, keyed a few buttons and entered the Senate chamber.

Ahsoka stood by her side, arms crossed against her chest, watchful for any threat. They didn't know what had happened to Ventress as they hadn't come across her on their way back to the chamber.

No one stood in the centre of the Senate hall, not even Mas Amedda who was conspicuously absent. It seemed Bail Organa was conducting the meeting from his one pod, broadcasting his voice out into the Senators that had remained, seeking their support of the Jedi Order. He noticed Padmé waiting silently, and called her to the stand.

Moving her pod out into the open, Padmé stood up and cast her eyes around the chamber. "Fellow Senators, I have obtained proof of the former Chancellor's betrayal of the Republic! He is a Sith Lord! A Force user like the Jedi but he doesn't work for others, he works for himself! For years now he has been manipulating us, using the Senate as a means to execute his plan to destroy the Jedi Order once and for all, and to turn this grand Republic into an Empire ruled by him and him alone!" She took in a deep breath and continued. "He ordered the destruction of the Jedi Order and accelerated his plans when he discovered that a few of us had gotten wind of his true identity. Nearly a year and a half ago, on Geonosis, a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi," it hurt to say his name knowing that he was dead, "learnt the horrid truth that a Sith Lord had influence in the Senate and was in league with the Separatists! As you all know, the Separatists planned to execute this Jedi Knight, but they failed because we acted quickly enough to save him, but we gave the Supreme Chancellor powers to begin this war, a war that he has set up through careful planning!"

She navigated the pod around the room, seeking the faces of all her comrades. "It is only through the work of a Jedi Knight – Anakin Skywalker – who was not slated for execution despite being a Jedi, that we discovered that Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord! Palpatine has been playing both sides, manipulating the war from every angle! He is a traitor to the Republic!"

Should she reveal what Anakin had done? Should she inform the Senate of Palpatine's death? Protocol demanded that she lay down all the facts but if she did so, the Senate could vote to have Anakin imprisoned for acting on his own without the knowledge or backing of the Republic Senate.

"You have to tell them. They will find out anyway when they view this tape," whispered Ahsoka, sounding wiser than her fourteen years of age.

Padmé sighed. The young Jedi was correct. "As of now, Chancellor Palpatine is dead." Her eyes swept over the Senators, seeing their reactions change to surprise and horror, and some to even outrage, but she pressed forward in her speech, determined to not be interrupted. "He tried to kill Anakin Skywalker when he refused to join him at his side in his Galactic Empire he sought to create. He tried to have my murdered, as well as Knight Skywalker's mother who spoke to the Senate earlier today! Our _benevolent_ leader," she almost spat, "coldlessly rejoiced at murdering Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi with his own power!" She glanced to Ahsoka to hold up the data-chip. "In this chip, it shows this confrontation. It proves, without a doubt, that Palpatine is evil! Anakin's only option was to end this threat once and for all as arresting the Chancellor would have proved fruitless!"

Padmé leaned forward more eagerly, making her voice higher, impressing upon everyone in the Senate the seriousness of Palpatine's crimes. "He also gave me to Count Dooku, to be held and used against Anakin Skywalker, who is a dear friend of mind. Anakin and his apprentice saved me. Dooku has been captured and will corroborate our story."

At least she hoped the Sith apprentice would anyway. She detested the idea of making a bargain with Dooku, but if it was the only way they could ensure his support in confirming Palpatine's duplicity then they would have to take it.

"We must end all hostilities with the Separatists and all this information shared! Peace negotiations must be our priority!"

As cheers erupted around her, Padmé felt that she had achieved what she needed to. Not everyone would agree with her speech but there was enough distrust in Palpatine's leadership that enabled her to take advantage of that fear and use it to gain support.

"And what of the Jedi Order?" asked the Duros Senator who was a staunch Palpatine supporter and who shared the view that the Jedi Order was a bad thing for the Republic.

She understood that she could not simply let the Jedi Order go free. Charges had been filed against several of them by the former Chancellor. They couldn't be dismissed without proper investigation. Obi-Wan had been arrested for conspiring against the Chancellor, which had allowed the Sith Lord to use that to make it seem that the entire Jedi Order was plotting a move against him.

The Senators did need reassurance that the Jedi were not criminals.

"They should not be executed until all crimes levelled at them are investigated. If they are proven guilty, it should then be decided if the punishment fits the crime. I recommend that the Jedi are kept under house-arrest in their Temple until a full investigation has been carried out."

"They don't like that idea," whispered Ahsoka.

Padmé took that into account. Palpatine had sown the seed of doubt within them; had ensured that they deserved there extermination without following due procedures and protocols. She had to fix that. "Or we could take the Jedi Council into custody to alleviate any fears of my more plots against the Senate. Without their Council who lead the Order, they will be leaderless," she amended.

Looking around the Senate hall, Padmé was pleased to see that the Senators seemed to agree with that line of action. She hoped that the Council would agree to being detained.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala," said Bail Organa. "This evidence you have brought with you, please can you transmit it to everyone so that they may view this evidence and make a judgement themselves. I think it is important to get this vote underway."

Padmé nodded and took the data-chip from Ahsoka, pressed it into the slot and sat down, waiting for the hologram to play out. _Please work…_

* * *

They decided to wait in the offices allocated to Bail Organa. They didn't know how safe it was for them to venture outside. Thankfully they didn't encounter any clone troopers on their trip down, suggesting that perhaps they were no longer considered a threat or as wanted criminals.

Once settled in the office, Obi-Wan sitting in a chair with Shmi supporting him, Anakin started to pace. He couldn't help but keep glancing at his Master. He was still overwhelmed by the miracle that he had apparently performed. It baffled him how he could have achieved the impossible. If there was anything he wanted to do right now, it was to speak to Master Yoda. Surely he would have some answers to the questions riddling through Anakin's brain?

"Anakin, stop worrying," complained Obi-Wan lightly, rubbing his forehead with his right hand. "The bond is vibrating madly because you feel so anxious."

Anakin stopped pacing. "Sorry. You said it yourself that this has never happened before, that you should be dead." It was his way of trying to explain why he had been pacing.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, our bond is unique within the Jedi Order. How many other Jedi have the ability to communicate as deeply as we do? Despite evidence to the contrary, you knew I was still alive both after Jabiim and just now. After what has occurred, you know the Council will have to explore our bond and find out how it was possible you could heal me when you've never exactly shown any talent for healing before."

"I know," replied Anakin. He couldn't help but worry.

"How do you feel?" his mother asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan examined his body, feeling his arms and legs and then his chest and lastly his abdomen. "I have a dull ache where my wound was … but other than feeling weak and being unable to support myself that well, I feel physically fine. I do, however, believe that the bond I share with your son has only intensified in strength and we are entwined even more then we were."

Anakin and Obi-Wan had shared minds for over eleven years. They had always maintained the ability to block off their side of the bond or quieten it if they needed to. Anakin had felt Obi-Wan trying that earlier but he couldn't do it. It was possible Obi-Wan couldn't do that yet since he had used up so much energy transferring his Force power to Anakin. Of course if Obi-Wan had noticed a change in how their bond felt, it seemed very possible they had lost the ability to simply block off and ignore each other's feelings and thoughts.

"Is that a bad thing?" continued Shmi, curiosity filling her voice.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Who knows? It's never happened in the history of the Jedi before. Anakin and I are unique. The only problem with having such a close bond would be the potential fallout if either of us died. What would the effect on the other be? If we are so closely tied together, could the death of one unhinge the other?" He saw Shmi's eyebrows rise in concern. "I don't think there is any reason to worry though."

"I hope not," she replied.

"That is something that bothers me, if you died, why did it not hurt as much as it should have done?" asked Anakin. "I felt the bond snap and it should have _hurt_. Yet I controlled myself and was able to carry out what I knew you'd want me to do."

Obi-Wan considered Anakin's words. "You said your heart told you I was still saveable. That is probably why it did not hurt as much as it could have done." He shook his head. "You do realise I am making this up as I go along as I have no idea why I am still here."

"I know," smiled Anakin. "I'm grateful you are. It's good to feel you in my head again. I know we will part eventually but I don't want it to be this soon…"

It was then, before Anakin could complete what he was trying to say, that the doors to the corridor slid open and in walked Bail Organa with Padmé and Ahsoka in tow. All three paused when they saw Obi-Wan sitting in the chair, looking very much alive.

Anakin sniggered, finding their expressions hilarious since the last time Ahsoka and Padmé had seen Obi-Wan he had been dead on the floor.

Padmé was the first to speak to overcome her shock. "How?" she mumbled out.

"My mother helped," replied Anakin. "She gave me the strength to try again after you had left and I found him again. It took convincing to bring this stubborn Master of mine back but he eventually allowed me to help him back."

"But he was stabbed…" whispered Ahsoka as she stepped forward, noticing the thin scar through the hole of Obi-Wan's tunic where his injury had been.

"Apparently I can perform miraculous healing injuries," added Anakin. "Neither of us understands why this has happened but Obi-Wan has been given a second chance." He sat on the arm of the chair Obi-Wan sat on, and crossed his arms. "What news is there?"

Padmé moved aside so that Bail could step forward. "I think Senator Organa should be the one to explain what has happened."

"The Senate is working collectively to decide what should happen next. We have agreed on several things: the first pertains to the former Chancellor. All of his personal files will be investigated. If Count Dooku can be interrogated that would be useful. If we can strike a deal with him which benefits us all…"

"Wait, we have Dooku?" asked Obi-Wan. He turned to Anakin. "Why didn't you tell me that you had Dooku in custody?"

"It slipped my mind," replied Anakin. "I had other things to consider first."

"Anyway," Bail waved off their interruption, "we have also sent out a request to the Separatist Council asking for a ceasefire due to developments that reveal that we have all been manipulated. They have yet to respond but we have noticed in the hour since we issued that order, that reports from the front line indicate that ceasefires are happening."

"And the Jedi?" asked Anakin. He feared the result of the Senate's decision.

"Palpatine managed to spread a lot of hate and distrust of the Jedi prior to his death. His accusations against the Order need to be investigated. The clone troopers have stood down but continue to remain on guard outside the Temple," continued Bail. "The Senate requires proof that the Jedi are not traitors before the execution order can be lifted. Padmé suggested we put you all under house-arrest in the Temple but the other Senator's did not like that."

"So I suggested something else," added Padmé hesitantly.

Obi-Wan had an uncanny feeling that he knew what she had proposed. "Holding the Jedi Council in custody?"

Bail nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. The Senators seem more at ease with that idea."

"They won't agree to it," responded Obi-Wan. "Not the whole Council anyway. That is if the whole Council survived the attacks. The Order has suffered a great loss with the Jedi that were executed on the field."

"Perhaps one or two of you then," said Bail. "I can promise the investigation will be carried out as quickly as possible."

"Have the Jedi been given a time slot to decide on what course of action they should take?" asked Anakin, leaning forward, his hair falling across his face.

"Twenty-four hours to respond," admitted Bail. "I know it is not much but considering the charges that were laid against you by the former Chancellor it is all the Senate is willing to agree on."

Obi-Wan stroked his bead. "That seems fair."

"It does?" Anakin whirled to face his brother. "The Jedi are innocent in all this!"

"Yet you are forgetting that the Sith stayed in power for a long time, long enough to lay the groundwork into allowing the complete extermination of the Jedi Order without the Senator's battling an eyelid regarding the manner in which it was carried out," returned Obi-Wan, considering all aspects of the problem they faced. "The Senate does have a right to investigate the Order. They are allowing us fair warning. I am quite willing to stay as insurance. I was after all plotting against the 'Supreme Chancellor'."

"Those charges have now been dropped, Master Kenobi, considering the evidence that was presented in the Senate," replied Bail. "Senator Amidala's prerogative has enabled the Senate to agree, at least, that the charges brought against you were falsified. You were doing what was in the best interests of the Republic. Unfortunately that doesn't excuse the rest of the Jedi Order's alleged crimes." He raised an eyebrow. "There is also the small matter that Padmé announced your death in her speech. I don't know how we are going to retract that statement without looking like fools."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Either way, I will still be volunteering myself. I am a Master of the Council."

"I would prefer the matter is discussed with the other Council members first," said Bail. "You are running out of time to return to the Temple."

They took that as a hint and started to prepare to leave.

"What about Ventress?" spoke up Shmi suddenly. "Is she still here?"

Bail rubbed a weary hand over his face. "There we were more fortunate. She's detained in the detention cells. Knocked unconscious by stun blasts from a few clone troopers it appears. We found her lying on the floor. She woke up just after we had secured her in the detention area," he grimaced. "She was not at all pleased to find exactly where she was. As I hear she was left screeching and shouting that she'd escape and fulfil her Master's wishes."

"She was ordered to kill Shmi, Padmé and I," answered Ahsoka. "I guess she probably wants to do that."

"She'll be charged with the relevant crimes," Bail added. "Hopefully we will be able to hold her until then. She'll likely be executed if convicted. I doubt we would be able to keep her imprisoned."

Obi-Wan screwed his face up at that but didn't say a word. Now was not the time to discuss his former torturer's fate. He still believed that there was good in her. He would have to forget about that right now. The more important issue that faced them was securing the continual survival of the Jedi Order. "We'll return to the Temple, confer with the Council, and then comm Padmé our decision."

"Thank you," Bail inclined his head in a nod of respect. "And Master Kenobi, let me please be the first to congratulate you on your return to the living world. I was sad to hear of your death. Whatever Skywalker did, I am beyond pleased that you survived. I have a feeling – if the Jedi are acquitted – that I may need your negotiating skills in future."

"I will be happy to help," replied Obi-Wan honestly. He was a skilled negotiator and he'd probably come in handy in trying to bring peace back to the Republic. It wasn't a role he relished but in these circumstances they needed all the best people they could, otherwise the Republic that had stood for a thousand years would never stand whole again.

Bail smiled. "I am glad for your support." He stepped aside as the group made their way towards the door. "I have taken the liberty of arranging a speeder for you to return to the Temple with. I have already notified the clone patrol that you will be arriving and to give you access. It's funny really that as soon as the Chancellor's death was known, they ceased hostile action as soon as I asked for it."

"They are programmed to follow the orders of the supreme chancellor," explained Anakin. "Without one, they fall to the next person in the chain of command. If Mas Amedda fled and you've been presiding over Senate meetings, then they are recognising you as the leader of the state. I'm glad it is you, another politician might have continued to sanction the destruction of the Jedi."

The Alderaanian Senator shook his head. "I doubt that. Your mother's speech got them rowed up against what was happening. It was the main reason why Amedda fled. Positive proof he was in with Palpatine. He couldn't continue with the plan they had, so he elected to escape. I took charge because I felt that I had to take that opportunity while I could," he shrugged, believing his actions in the circumstances were not that special at all.

"You've given the Jedi Order a temporary relief, Senator," commended Obi-Wan. "When I felt the Force scream in anguish I was devastated… I could hardly believe that my comrades, my friends were dying." He smiled gently at Bail. "You've given us a chance to prove that the Jedi Order is innocent. It doesn't take back the lives that were lost, but it does give us the chance to survive."

Anakin crossed his arms. "Do you think you can stand now?" he asked.

Obi-Wan slowly stood from his chair, holding onto the sides as he lifted himself to his feet. Gingerly he took a small step forward. "My legs do not feel as wobbly as before," he admitted. He took another step forward but wobbled, catching Shmi by the arm. "I'm going to need some support."

"You've got some strength back," noted Shmi. "You couldn't even stand up before without falling back down."

"I certainly feel stronger," replied Obi-Wan, slipping his arm around Anakin's shoulders and his other around Shmi's, before regaining his balance.

"I'll escort you out," said Bail, "just in case you are prevented from leaving, especially considering you are a Council member, Obi-Wan, they may require your arrest."

"As I said I am quite willing to stay," Obi-Wan returned, smiling lightly, "but I don't think it is something that the Jedi Council will necessarily agree with. I will, however, contact you when the decision has been made."

Bail acknowledged in acceptance of the plan.

Padmé moved forward and gently tipped up on her toes and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What was that for?" the younger man asked, coyly.

"For saving the Republic of course," she smiled prettily.

"All part of the job," joked Anakin.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Padmé giggled. "I'll see you later." She turned to face Obi-Wan. "It is good to see you are alive, Master Kenobi."

"Anakin can be very persuasive when he wants to be," mocked Obi-Wan, gently accessing his bond with Anakin and letting him know that he was glad that his apprentice had saved him. It made the future look brighter than it had been in a long time, and right now, the people of the Republic needed that.

* * *

When they returned to the Jedi Temple, Captain Rex waved them through as Anakin guided the speeder towards the Jedi hanger. He slowed the speeder to a crawl so that he could quickly speak to Rex, however his captain spoke first.

"Well done, sir. You found a way around the original order," he praised.

"In future, Rex, please follow your feelings rather than orders that make no sense," advised Anakin. "It would have helped a lot if you could have done that."

"An order is an order, sir," replied Rex. "And right now the order that tells us to kill our commanding officers is still in play. It has only been halted."

"Well, that will change," said Anakin. "The Senate will vote to save the Jedi. They will not destroy us."

"We hope," muttered Ahsoka behind him.

"Go on through," said Rex. "I believe the Jedi are expecting you."

Anakin piloted the speeder into the hanger where he found four Jedi Masters waiting for them. As he helped Obi-Wan from the speeder, Master Yoda, on his hover-chair, came up beside them.

"Succeeded you have, Anakin. Chosen One indeed you were," said Yoda. The smaller beings eyes flickered to Obi-Wan. "Something different about you there is."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Anakin brought me back." It was better to get that out in the open rather than keep it hidden. "I died, Master Yoda, twice I think, yet Anakin pulled me back."

"Discuss this we must. Explore the bond I will. But report you first need to do."

* * *

The report went well, with Anakin doing most of the talking. Shmi listened carefully to her son's words. It was when he explained about Obi-Wan dying and then bringing him back that she noticed the Council's unease. She had also been surprised to learn that the entire Council had been in the Temple during the execution of the Order 66 which was a rare occurrence within the war. Usually more than one member was absent at every meeting, but circumstances had meant that they were all present. This had also enabled them to adequately defend the Temple and hold back the clone troopers when they were still sieging the Temple.

The Council agreed with the terms that Bail had managed to arrange for them. Half of the Council members, including Mace Windu, would voluntarily hand themselves over to the Republic as a peace-offering to ensure that they were quite happy with an investigation carrying out, however they stressed that due to the losses suffered in their Order, it was important for some of the Council to remain at the Temple. This reply was offered to Padmé who passed it onto Bail Organa who promised to discuss the matter with the Senate and get back to them. The Council did confirm that if the Senate was not happy with that then they would agree to their demands as they did not wish to break the long tradition of the Jedi Order serving the Republic.

Shmi watched as the Council debated among themselves, considering the problem that Obi-Wan and Anakin presented. Anakin displaying as much power as he had done so, and bringing his friend back proved to be a problematic one. They were concerned about Anakin's attachment and that it wasn't right for someone to be brought back in the way Obi-Wan had been. Were there going to be any lasting effects?

The two Jedi stayed silent throughout the debate, assessing the reactions of the various Councillors. In the end it was decided that the most senior amongst them – that being Yoda – would study the bond the two shared and consider the facts before making a decision in regard to what they should do about them.

She could understand their concerns about Anakin's power but she disliked the notion that it meant the Jedi Council were wary of allowing Obi-Wan to retain his Master's title, especially if he was in anyway tinted by any dark power that Anakin may have drawn upon, though she was relieved that they considered her son doing that very unlikely considering his aura was said to be completely light and not tinted at all.

She was lost in thought when Anakin nudged her. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the Master's and bowed. "Sorry, I was distracted…"

Adi Gallia smiled at her, her head tails moving slightly as she dipped her head down. "It is understandable. After everything that has happened…" She waved a hand in dismissal. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that we have news for you regarding your family. We evacuated your sister and her husband and children with the rest of the Younglings. As our communications have been restored on a basic level, we have been able to contact them. About an hour ago we also confirmed that your husband and daughter are safe. They are staying with Darec's third cousin. They both made it away when you were attacked."

Shmi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was worried about them…"

"We have told Darec that he is free to come out of hiding. We have given him the location of the Jedi younglings," continued Mace. "He will be meeting you there as I am certain you are anxious to see him and your daughter again."

Hope sprung up within her. She had always hoped that her husband and daughter had escaped the apartment. And to hear they had made it to safety gave the tension that she still had some ease. Her shoulders relaxed and she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Assigned Padawan Tano to be your escort we have," said Yoda.

Shmi nodded. "I gather you wish for me to leave?" she asked, seeking confirmation. "You do not wish to see me about my part in…?" She was referring to the strength and the self-belief she had given Anakin during his attempt to save Obi-Wan.

"Talk to you later we will," replied Yoda. "Your family more important it is."

Shmi smiled her thanks, bowed and left the Council room with Ahsoka, who like herself had been quiet throughout the entirety of the meeting.

* * *

The Council was dismissed.

Mace was leaving the Temple with Adi, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, Saesee Tin, Aayla Secura and Eeth Koth, all of whom had decided that they would be the Senate's assurance that the Jedi Order was not against the idea of an investigation. Thankfully for them, Bail Organa's speech to the Senators about their original decision had been accepted. The Jedi Order could nurse its wounds whilst an investigation was carried out.

Yoda informed Mace to tell Bail that he would join them, once he had examined the bond between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Yoda would also decide whether Obi-Wan was fit enough to retain his seat on the Council. Despite the shadow passing and the Sith's demise, there was still the risk that what Anakin had done had unleashed a new darkness.

No one had ever been brought back the way Obi-Wan had. It had to be examined.

Anakin hadn't liked that idea himself either but Obi-Wan's calm acceptance of the situation soothed him.

The Grand Master and the two Jedi sat within a meditation chamber, their legs crossed as they bathed in the soothing waves of the Force.

Obi-Wan's physical strength had continued to build and his connection to the Force remained the same, bright and touchable as ever. The constant presence of Anakin within his mind was comforting. Yoda instructed them to link together so he could explore the bond. Fusing their essences together, Anakin and Obi-Wan opened a door to allow the senior Master in to explore.

It felt uncomfortable to have another invade their bond, examine the very corners and structure of it. The light pulsed between them. They didn't know where each other ended or began. They were one, combined in the presence of the Force, but living within two vessels. They were the sons of the Force.

As Yoda edged away from the bond, extracting himself out, Obi-Wan and Anakin felt a flash of acceptance from the Master, and they opened their eyes to see Yoda looking at them.

"Clean you are," said Yoda. "No darkness do I sense in you. Powerful you both are in the Force. Strong bonds tie you together. A gift from the Force I believe it to be. Not yet your time to leave this world, Obi-Wan. Nearly one you are, meant to be entwined as deeply as this, I sense. The Chosen One indeed you are, Anakin."

"Anakin's abilities to bring me back are part of his high midichlorian count isn't it?" Obi-Wan enquired, putting out the question that was on Anakin's mind.

Yoda nodded. "Will of the Force it was. But only at your highest potential could you have reached that state, and only with the bonds you have formed could you have succeeded. Alone you would have failed, Master Skywalker. A Mother's Love should never be underestimated, a lesson that the Jedi Order has learned." Yoda's eyes flickered to Obi-Wan. "Correct you were all those years ago in bringing Shmi Skywalker back into young Anakin's life. Saved him she did, aided him she did. Her love for her son saved us all."

"Master Skywalker?" Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan sniggered. "Trust you to pick up on that."

Anakin glared at him. "I heard what Master Yoda said. I guess if my mother hadn't been there, I'd have fallen?"

"Potential there was in that. But now, ablaze you both are in the Force, united you are meant to be. Always together, never apart, not even in death. The foundation this will be for a new Jedi Order," declared Yoda.

"Well, what do you know," whispered Obi-Wan. His idea, his request all those years ago had proven to be in good faith. Even without Shmi's Skywalker's help, Obi-Wan was certain Anakin would have fulfilled his destiny, but without her aid and input all these years, he wouldn't be the man who he was today. Anakin would be different, but with her, they were brothers, allies in everything, the personification of the Force itself. The bond they shared would be the groundwork for the changing of the Order.

If the Order was to survive, it needed to change.

"In this matter, decided I have, that a Jedi Master you are, Anakin. A Council of thirteen we shall have. A great Jedi Master you have become."

* * *

"You're hiding something, Master," mentioned Anakin casually as they strolled through the Jedi Temple. They had left Master Yoda's chambers in much lighter spirits, especially with Anakin now a Master and Obi-Wan retaining his seat.

Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin was far too perceptive, but then again it was the strength of their bond that was probably the contributing factor. "I died twice, Anakin. The first time I came back was because of Qui-Gon."

Curiously, Anakin glanced at his Master. "But the bond didn't break straight after he stabbed you. You were still there."

"I was in a white space, Anakin. I'm pretty sure that isn't normal," returned Obi-Wan. "And I really did speak to Qui-Gon. He was the one who convinced me to go back, telling me that I still had much to do."

"If you are confused by it why didn't you mention it to Master Yoda?" asked Anakin.

"I'd rather talk to you about it because you might be able to help me understand," admitted Obi-Wan. He valued the young man's opinions.

"I think Qui-Gon always knew he wasn't meant to train me," said Anakin. "You had the same wound as him, worse actually, but you hung on."

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," sighed Obi-Wan. "You brought me back the second time. Did I die the first time? Or was I just out of my body or was it a dream?" He shrugged. "I feel fine but there have to be consequences to what you did."

Anakin's eyebrows rose. "I believe it is something you shouldn't worry about," he mused. "Master Yoda doesn't sense anything untoward and you felt him poking around in our heads, quite deeply. You said it yourself, we are intertwined even more then we were. The Force gave us this connection, we should be grateful that I could save you, that I had the power I did to do so." He patted his friend on the back. He noted Obi-Wan's down expression. Frowning, he asked: "It's because you saw Qui-Gon, isn't it?"

"Yes. Is he watching over us? If I really spoke to him, where was I?"

_Within the Force. _

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped in their walk through the corridors. They turned their heads to face each other, the curious expression on their faces telling them that they had both heard those words.

"Okay…" swallowed Anakin. "That was Qui-Gon's voice."

_I cannot appear, only speak in this world._

"Right…" Obi-Wan felt wary.

_It's an old technique that has long been lost by the Jedi. It allows me to retain my consciousness after death, become one with the Force, and give guidance to you. Obi-Wan, you did die, but your bond with Anakin was the reason why you had the chance you could to go back. You two are bonded deeper then you know. I sensed that bond forming before I died. I knew it was not my place to train Anakin. The Force wanted you two together. I was merely the tool to help see it through. _

"You could have survived then," said Anakin quietly.

_Possibly. Your bond kept Obi-Wan in his body longer. _

"And yet I was ready to die," muttered Obi-Wan, though not in a way that could be construed as being resentful to Anakin for saving him.

_You still have much to do, Obi-Wan_, came the reply serenely.

"You said that to me before," responded Obi-Wan.

_It's not obvious yet, but in a few years you'll know what I mean. _

"Cryptic," grinned Anakin.

"He always was," smiled Obi-Wan.

_For now do not worry. I am here if you need me. Talking to you like this expands too much energy but you can always reach me. You will hear from me again. _

The voice fell silent and the two Jedi traded a glance.

"I hope that answers your questions about the 'netherworld' experience, Master," said Anakin, laughing lightly.

Obi-Wan shook his head, chuckling. It didn't really answer his questions but it made him feel better, contented with what had happened. If the Force wanted him and Anakin together then he would abide by its will.

* * *

"Mummy!"

Tears gathered in the corners of Shmi's eyes as she entered the underground bunker that the children of the Jedi Order were hidden. A small girl came running towards her, her dark hair tied in bunches. "Oh, Kia…" She wrapped her arms around her daughter, softly stroking the top of her head as she lifted her up into her arms and cast her gaze around the rest of the small room.

Darec moved towards her through the crowd. "Shmi… I'm so glad you are safe." He pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to let her go.

"Thanks to Anakin," she replied, "and Ahsoka."

Over Darec's shoulder she saw her sister, Kyra, standing back, watching he reunion, her own arms wrapped around her two children, with her husband at her side.

A sigh of relief coursed throughShmi. She felt the overwhelming feeling of wanting to cry; the events of the last day becoming too much for her to bear. Her family was safe, her family had survived.

And she was alive.

**To be continued…**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, so things are not as simple as they could be. The Jedi are being investigated because of what Palpatine said prior to his downfall. Palpatine did do a lot of damage to the Jedi Order. Anakin becoming a Jedi Master? Well, he deserves that title after what he has done. **

**The next chapter is the Epilogue which is just wrapping things up! Will be posted on Saturday! **

**the-writer1988 **


	36. Epilogue

**Here we are the final chapter of 'A Mother's Love'. Those that have been asking about a sequel there is news in my author's note at the bottom. I hope you all enjoy the final chapter in this story!**

* * *

**A Mother's Love**

**Epilogue**

Over the weeks following the death of Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi Order was investigated for the crimes that had been levelled against them. It was a formality designed to regain trust in the Jedi Order. The crimes that Obi-Wan had been charged with were officially stood down. The very fact that the Supreme Chancellor was a Sith Lord and the evidence presented in the holo-recordings was enough to acquit him and the entire Order of any wrong doing of plotting against the Republic. Order 66 was officially cancelled with the investigation completed.

The Separatists, realising that their leaders were no more in a position to bank-roll the war, or lead them to victory, opened up peace negotiations led by Padmé Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi who successfully brought the broken governments back to the Republic together. Mistrust still lay between those that had sought to break the Republic apart, but with time and management, the fragile government that Bail Organa was seeking to build would flourish.

Bail Organa was elected Supreme Chancellor by an overwhelming sheer number of Senators. It wasn't a job that he had wanted and he didn't plan to stay in the role for no more than a few years until the stability of the Republic could be assured.

The Separatists ease in deciding to realign with the Republic proved that Count Dooku was not needed to help the Confederacy to fall in line. It turned out that a lot of the systems had been bullied into the support by the Sith Lord himself. Unfortunately for the Count and for Ventress both were convicted of war crimes. It was only when the Jedi Council intervened that the two were saved from execution. The Separatist Council were imprisoned though deals were struck that enabled them to serve their time and re-join society though no longer in any position of power. They had been manipulated just as the Republic had.

It was never announced what had happened to the two criminals, but the public was assured that they would no longer pose a threat to the Republic. That led to speculation that the Jedi had performed the executions themselves, however, in actuality they were being held in the holding cells underneath the Jedi Temple, in an attempt to redeem them, in the hope that two Force sensitive's wouldn't be lost to the dark side of the Force forever.

Mas Amedda was eventually caught and found guilty of conspiring against the Republic. His information about the former Chancellor proved invaluable when learning about exactly how Palpatine had rose to power so easily and done in a way that enabled him to stay hidden. His exchange of information had given him hope that his sentence would be less harsh however the courts had sentenced him to life imprisonment.

The clone army was disbanded and the production of clones stopped, however each clone was given a new assignment, and they became a new national security force, aiding the regular authorities across the galaxy. Captain Rex remained at Anakin Skywalker's side, serving as his personal guard and protector, though it was mainly Padmé that he protected.

A new age was beginning on Coruscant, the birth of a New Republic.

* * *

"You should really stop pacing, Anakin," said Obi-Wan. "She will turn up."

Anakin threw a glance over his shoulder. "You're not the one getting married. When it is your wedding day you'll be the same!"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "My wedding day? I think not!"

Grinning, Anakin prodded him in the shoulder. "Oh come on, Master! Ever since the Council passed the rule on allowing marriages, I know you've been sneaking off-world somewhere! Come on, who is it? Who is your lady friend?"

Obi-Wan glared. Despite their close-linked bond, Anakin had yet to learn who he was sneaking off to see. He'd have to tell him one day, but it was a secret he would keep for as long as he could. The ribbing he would get from Anakin…

"One of these days I will follow you," muttered Anakin under his breath.

"I heard that…" mentioned Obi-Wan. "And prying into my personal life? Are you sure that is becoming of a Jedi Master?"

Anakin groaned. "You had to throw that in my face, didn't you?"

"Of course," smirked Obi-Wan.

Anakin's elevation to Jedi Master had surprised him. He had tried to turn the honour down believing that his defeat of Palpatine shouldn't have qualified him to be a member of the Council, however it was Obi-Wan who had convinced him to take up the seat. Anakin's accomplishments with the Force was one of the prominent reasons why he had been given the rank of Master. He still found it odd to sit within the Council, but it did feel right.

He hadn't had a chance to sit in on many meetings in the five months since the end of the war as he had been concentrating on training Ahsoka. She was coming along nicely in her training and Anakin hoped that within a few years she would be ready for the trials. He had been very grateful to her for successfully managing to defend his mother from Ventress' attacks. For someone so young, she was incredibly powerful in the Force, and an expert duellist, that with time would become one of the Order's shining stars.

But for now, today wasn't about Ahsoka.

It was about him and Padmé, joining together in the act of marriage.

_It will be fine, Anakin,_ said Obi-Wan over their pulsing bond.

_I know._

* * *

Padmé brushed her long, dark hair down her back. She wore a white, strapless dress, custom made by a designer on Naboo. Her upcoming marriage to Anakin was public knowledge; the press speculating on when it would happen had made planning it difficult. Both of them wanted a quiet wedding with just friends and family.

"Nervous?" asked Ahsoka, stepping up behind her.

She couldn't lie about that. "Yes, I am." Marriage was a big step but it was something she wanted. What both her and Anakin wanted.

Ahsoka held out her hand, the Jedi robe she wore nearly covering her fingers. "I think it is time to go," she said, glancing at the chrono on the desk beside Padmé. "Anakin will be waiting."

"I know," replied Padmé nervously. She picked up the veil and placed it over her head.

"Come on." Ahsoka took her arm and led her out of her bedroom.

* * *

Naboo was beautiful. They had chosen a perfect spot to get married. The Lake Country blossomed in the sun's rays. The hills around them gave the perfect location, away from the prying eyes of those they did not wish to share in this intimate moment. It was quite simply the best place for any young couple to get married.

Standing in a grassy meadow by a waterfall, Shmi stood beside her husband watching the ceremony. Behind her was her sister Kyra and her husband and two children. With the end of the war they had both decided to stay located on Coruscant and had quickly become a part of the Skywalker family.

A slight wind whipped through Shmi's hair and she turned her head to see Padmé walking along the path with her father. Anakin stood at the front with his back to her, Obi-Wan at his side.

Behind Padmé walked her two nieces, as well as Ahsoka and Kia, fulfilling the role of bridesmaids. Ahsoka had refused to wear a dress, choosing to represent the Jedi Order. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan wore the Jedi robes. This was not an ordinary wedding. It was the first ever sanctioned wedding of a Jedi Master.

Anakin turned to look at Padmé. As she reached the hand-made alter, he took her hands in his. Obi-Wan stepped back with the bridesmaids standing to the side of the couple.

A Naboo clergyman began to recite the ancient Nabooian vows. But Shmi didn't listen. Her eyes were focused upon her son. He had grown into such an accomplished man, powerful in the ways of the Force and one of the most respected people in the galaxy. When he could he even championed the abolishment of slavery on the outer-rim worlds and on occasion went off to free slaves. His dedication to the role of a Jedi impressed her. He had truly become the man he needed to have become. And now, just as he promised as a young child, he was going to marry the woman he loved. Padmé was a good match for Anakin, strong and capable, she was always ready with a stinging response, but her most winning factor was her ability to see the good in everyone.

It wasn't until Obi-Wan moved forward to give Anakin the ring that her inner thoughts were disrupted. Smiling lightly, she watched as Anakin took Padmé's hand and placed the wedding ring on her left hand. He promised to love and hold her for the rest of her life, and to care for her in sickness and remember and honour her in death.

Then Padmé spoke the vows, her face filled with joy and love as she repeated those words Anakin had just said to her.

Shmi felt a tear fall down her cheek as Anakin leaned in for the kiss that would proclaim them husband and wife. It was a tear of joy.

As the new husband and wife started to walk past the guests, they stopped in front of Shmi. Anakin moved towards his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"For what?" she asked quietly.

"For giving me the strength I needed to achieve what I had to do," he smiled warmly at her.

Before she could respond to his unnecessary thanks, Anakin took his wife's hand and led her away.

"You know I don't think I ever thanked you, did I?" mentioned Obi-Wan casually as he moved to stand next to her.

"For what?" she repeated.

"For keeping my secret and not telling Anakin," he replied, smiling lightly.

Obi-Wan had trusted her with his secret, the name of the woman he loved. He had come to her asking her for advice and for the past few months she had kept his secret. "You'll have to tell him eventually," she said.

"I know. But not yet. Not yet."

Shmi smiled. "She's not going to wait forever you know…" A sly, cheeky smile appeared on her face.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes but gave her a gentle grin afterwards taking the mocking she offered. He was a good man and deserved all the happiness he could get. She hoped he had found it.

Turning her attention back to Anakin, she watched as he stood with his new wife, chatting to the other guests, laughing and joking with them. With her husband by her side, Shmi took his hand and led him to the water's edge. It was such a beautiful location to hold a wedding, unique and quiet, just as they had wished for.

Standing and watching as the water cascaded down the mountain side and into the valley; Shmi and Darec bathed in the happiness of this day, looking toward the future together. Their hands entwined together, Shmi leant her head against her husband's shoulder, fully content with her life.

The Republic was finally at peace and everyone who she cared for were satisfied with their lives.

But most of all, Shmi and Darec were – and remained – blissfully happy for the rest of their lives, watching thankfully as their family continued to grow and make their mark on the galaxy. It was the life that Shmi had always wanted, and she was forever grateful that Obi-Wan had given her the opportunity to experience it all.

**The End**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**A few notes about this chapter: Obi-Wan having someone he loves… I've left that deliberately vague. It can be whoever you like: Siri Tachi or Satine or whoever, but anyway, in my mind its Satine he's running off to see but I didn't want to say since it allows the reader to make their own decision. I figured that since the Jedi Order are now allowing attachments, marriages and children, then Obi-Wan wouldn't be so strict himself because of his deep bond with Anakin and his close friendship with Shmi. He might allow himself that luxury. **

**Originally I was going to end this story with the birth of Luke and Leia but I felt ending it with Anakin and Padmé's marriage was so much better. **

**It feels good to have finished this fic, it has been an incredible journey to write this story. It's been quite an adventure for me. And I honestly wish I could continue writing in this world. I love writing Shmi - she is such a good character to write for.**

**As for a sequel? I don't think there will be one. I've got no plans for one and I think this story is wrapped up nicely. However I have written a one-shot about the birth of Luke and Leia which will be posted in a few days under the title 'Grandmotherhood'. It features babies, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Shmi and Padmé. It's very short but it was a scene I wanted to write so I figured since it didn't fit in this story, it will be posted as a one-shot. **

**I am not ruling out a sequel entirely though. There are things I could explore, specifically Ventress and Dooku. Secluded in the Jedi Temple? Trying to be redeemed? There is probably a story in there somewhere, especially if they ever escaped, but at the moment I have no ideas that could expand it. **

**I do have a prequel planned however. When I say prequel it is actually set within A Mother's Love between chapters 8 and 9, detailing an adventure of Obi-Wan and Anakin, during Anakin's apprenticeship years which could be expanded to include all of Anakin's apprenticeship years if I chose to. Shmi will be a part of it though probably will not have a large involvement as much as this story. Technically this story could be put in with the normal Star Wars universe, however there are themes – such as their bond – which I'm intending on exploring more that links in nicely with this story. This story is called 'Bond of Brotherhood'. I hope to start posting it soon. **

**I do have other stories in the works unrelated to 'A Mother's Love', one of which I'm really excited about writing is a Dooku story in which he tries to turn Obi-Wan to the dark side – a concept I'd like to explore as I think it has potential if handled correctly. It also includes Anakin and Ahsoka. It's titled 'Dangerous Games'. I hope to post this one soon as well. **

**And that is the two main projects I am working on in my spare time.**

**I just want to say a big heartfelt thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed (even those who haven't!) this story and stuck through it! THANK YOU! And I hope you enjoy any other works that I may post in future **

**Signing out for the last time on this story,**

**the-writer1988 **


End file.
